HECHIZO DE DESAMOR
by Zekirina
Summary: Sakura sigue enamorada de Sasuke hasta los huesos, tanto así que ya no puede soportarlo y pareciera que él no planea regresar. Así que para quitarse el dolor de su pena, le ruega a una hechicera que le ayude a olvidar a su amor.
1. RESIGNACIÓN

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Sasuke se fue a su viaje de penitencia. Sabía que había perdido una parte de mi dignidad al preguntarle si podía acompañarlo... De hecho, Sasuke se la había llevado casi toda, y la pequeña gota de orgullo que mi ser todavía conservaba se estaba evaporando.

Amar a Sasuke dolía y mucho. Mis poros transpiraban desesperación por no estar junto a él y lo peor del caso es que todos en Konoha y hasta fuera de ella lo sabían. Sakura Haruno era la patética ninja con su eterno amor por Sasuke Uchiha.

No fue sino hasta que un día caí en la triste realidad que yo estaba más sola que ningún otro. Que había consumido mis días sufriendo por un amor no correspondido.

Sasuke quiso apaciguar mi inquietud al tocar mi frente con su dedo y decirme un par de palabras agradables. Yo ya sabía que él no era muy expresivo y definitivamente no se quedaría a mi lado.

Comenzaba a creer que se había ido de la aldea para no tener que verme.

Naruto estaba casado con Hinata; Sai e Ino tenían una relación formal al igual que Shikamaru y Temari. Todos (salvo uno que otro compañero) mantenían relaciones amorosas y yo, yo era tan gris y triste.

Mis padres no me decían nada pero yo sabía lo que pensaban, ellos estaban angustiados por mí.

Quise alimentar mi última reserva de esperanza confiando en que Sasuke iba a regresar y podríamos tal vez, intentarlo. Pero mi sueño se esfumó tan pronto como oí aquel cruel rumor:

 _¿Ya escuchaste? Al parecer el ninja Uchiha decidió casarse con una pueblerina de otra aldea. ¡Nadie se lo hubiera imaginado! Enhorabuena, ya era tiempo de que se diera una oportunidad de amar_.

Sasuke se iba a casar... No estaría conmigo porque no me amaba, y nunca iba a hacerlo.

—Sakura... ¡Estás llorando! ¿Qué sucedió?

Ino me tomó por los hombros y yo ni siquiera era capaz de articular palabra alguna.

—¡Sakura! ¡Dime algo!

—Necesito arrancarlo de mi corazón —expresé con mis mejillas mojadas por desbordantes lágrimas y mi voz quebrantada—, ya no puedo más, ayúdame Ino.

Ino entendió lo que me pasaba, su rostro me lo transmitió. Bajó la mirada y suspiró.

—Creo que hay una forma, pero me temo que es muy arriesgada.

—Lo que sea —dije entre sollozos—, ya no quiero ser tan patética.

Estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de olvidar mi amor por Sasuke Uchiha.

Ino se quedó pensativa, como si meditara sus palabras, pero ante mi amargo llanto decidió hablar.

—Hay una vieja hechicera fuera de Konoha, he oído que puede curar el mal de amores ¿quieres ir?

No estaba convencida de que eso funcionara, pero si quería deshacerme de ese sentimiento tan triste, tenía que intentarlo.

—Sí —me limpié la cara con las manos—, vamos.

 ** _Si te ha gustado puedes darme tu opinión._**


	2. DECISIÓN

Ino me pidió que aguantara un poco más, pues antes de aventurarnos ella debía confirmar que efectivamente la ' _hechicera'_ viviera al sur de Konoha y el visitarla no implicara peligro alguno para nosotras.

—¿Qué es lo que harás?  
—Le pediré a Sai de favor que aproveche la vuelta y verifique que la anciana todavía está viva y sigue allí.  
—Me avergüenza que Sai tenga que enterarse de mi desgracia —aseguré con melancolía.  
—Sakura... ¿Estás segura de que quieres olvidar tu amor por Sasuke?

Ino parecía confundida con mi decisión y no la culpaba, pues anteriormente fue mi rival de amor por él.

—En realidad ahora mismo estoy hecha un caos. Es una lucha interna porque amarlo es la razón por la que he vivido valientemente todo este tiempo.

—Y entonces ¿qué pasa? ¿Es por ese rumor de su boda? —Afirmé con mi cabeza— Y tú ¿de verdad crees que Sasuke de buenas a primeras se va a casar con una mujercita de pueblo?

—Pues al principio me pareció un chisme más, pero tiene sentido. Sasuke siempre quiso restaurar su clan... Además no conocemos a la afortunada, puede que sea una mujer hermosa. Algo debe tener para que él decidiera unirse a ella.

Ino estuvo a punto de protestar pero la repentina voz de Naruto apareció.

—Hola Ino, Sakura —me vio y sonrió. Yo traté de corresponderle el saludo lo más normal posible.

—Hinata me ha pedido que las invite a comer a casa —decía mientras se rascaba la sien, lucía feliz pero al mismo tiempo se veía nervioso.

Ino volteó a verme, como esperando mi respuesta.

—Será un placer —respondí serenamente.

—Sí, lo mismo digo. Y por cierto Naruto ¿a qué se debe el honor de la invitación?

—Parece que Hinata tiene algo que desea contarles. No me ha querido decir qué le sucede —se le veía preocupado— . Pero sé que todo está bajo control —se rió y se rascó la nariz.

—Bueno, entonces —Ino me tomó del brazo— , ¡vamos!

Naruto nos indicó dónde se encontraba su nueva casa. Me daba un poco de nostalgia verlo tan contento por tener ahora un hogar con quien compartir; después de todo lo que sufrió de niño, vivir feliz es lo menos que se merecía.

—¿Eh? ¿Tú no vendrás con nosotras? —Pregunté.

—No, tengo que ir a la Academia, Iruka sensei me sigue ayudando para los exámenes.

—Ah es verdad —dijo Ino—, todavía no eres ni _Chunin._

—Bueno Naruto, esfuérzate.

—Ah Sakura, cómo se nota que has madurado... Ya no me pegas por cualquier cosa haha.

—Si sigues bromeando de esa manera me encargaré de que nunca puedas darle hijos a Hinata.

—¿Eh? —abrió los ojos en sobremanera.

—No hablaba en serio —sentencié con una diminuta sonrisa pero Ino estaba roja hasta las orejas.

—Bueno, nos vemos, _dattebayo!_

Llegamos a la casa de Hinata y Naruto, era sencilla pero acogedora. Y con tan sólo observar la fachada, se sentía esa agradable paz en el ambiente.

Hinata nos recibió muy feliz, eso del matrimonio le había sentado de maravilla pues se veía radiante y noté cierto brillo en sus ojos que le propiciaban un aura de feminidad muy virtuosa.

Nos sirvió té de rosas en pequeñas tazas de porcelana, elegantemente decoradas. Sin duda alguna, ella tenía buen gusto. Además, había preparado un exquisito _Chirashi de salmón._

—¡Tienes una excelente mano como cocinera!

—Gracias Ino —respondió apenada—, por favor coman todo lo que deseen.

—Provecho —dijimos ambas.

—Por cierto Hinata —hablé—. Naruto nos dijo que últimamente has estado rara ¿sucede algo? Él se veía realmente preocupado.

Hinata se había sonrojado ligeramente; bajó un poco la vista y apretó los labios.

—Tengo una noticia que darle a Naruto, pero... No sé cómo hacerlo. Me preocupa la manera en que lo pueda tomar.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué noticia? —Cuestionó Ino.

—Pues... Yo...

—¿Hinata?

Alzó la mirada que parecía angustiada.

—Estoy embarazada.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Exclamamos al unísono Ino y yo.

—Hinata ¿estás segura? —Pregunté.

—Sí —movió su cabeza—, lo he confirmado hoy mismo.

—¿Y por qué no le has dicho nada? Seguro que se pondrá muy feliz —Ino tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Yo también me sentía feliz por ellos, aunque claro, seguía sorprendida con la noticia.

—Estoy un poco asustada. Necesitaba contárselo a ustedes para que me aconsejaran.

—Pues, entonces déjame idear...

Ino empezó a sobarse el mentón.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo tengo! Prepárale una deliciosa cena y cuando estén en el momento cumbre de la charla, dale la sorpresa.

—No creo que eso funcione —dije—, no digo que tu idea no sea buena Ino, pero todas sabemos que Naruto cuando come no puede pensar en nada más.

Hinata se rió ante mis palabras.

—Es cierto —suspiró decepcionada mi rubia amiga.

—Tal vez cuando estén a punto de dormir —comenté—, cuando ambos estén acostados, con las luces apagadas... Es allí cuando hay más tranquilidad, puede ser el momento perfecto.

Hubo un breve silencio entre nosotras pero finalmente Hinata asintió y sonrió. Qué bonita se veía, la envidiaba.

El matrimonio podía ser el sueño de algunas personas y el infierno de otras.

Cuando volvíamos de casa de Hinata, antes de despedirme de Ino ella me abrazó sorpresivamente.

—Sakura, no creas que no me di cuenta que todo el rato estuviste pensando en Sasuke.

—Lo siento.

—Piensa bien en tu decisión. No es un hecho que vaya a funcionar, no he sabido de alguien que así de repente haya olvidado su amor por alguien. Incluso a mí me costó, pero luego apareció Sai y —se quedó callada, en su rostro se dibujó una diminuta sonrisa—, me siento dichosa a su lado.

—Lo sé, puedo verlo en tus ojos y en la manera que pronuncias su nombre.

—Tal vez Sakura, tal vez pronto encontrarás a alguien.

No quise responder a eso así que sólo moví mi cabeza y me despedí.

Caminé y caminé para ir a ver a Kakashi sensei. Tenía que ayudarlo con unos informes del Hospital de Konoha y ya se me estaba haciendo tarde.

Subí la escalera de la torre donde estaba su oficina como Hokage, y antes de abrir la puerta escuché unas voces en el interior. Parecían muy familiares, demasiado diría yo.

—Bueno, entonces haré un papel para otorgar el permiso de estancia —dijo Kakashi.

—Se lo agradezco —expresó una voz femenina.

—Pueden retirarse.

Antes de poder reaccionar, la puerta se abrió y ante mi débil mirada apareció la figura de Sasuke, y a su lado, una joven mujer de cabello castaño y ojos grises. Las piernas me temblaron pero me mantuve lo más firme posible.

Tenía meses sin ver a Sasuke, no hubo día que no ansiara su prometido regreso, y al final su llegada había sido tan amarga como no imaginé.

Esa joven seguro era su amada prometida. Sus ojos grises se habían clavado en mí, quien seguía inmutada ante su presencia.

—Ah Sakura —oí a Kakashi—has llegado justo a tiempo.

—Cambié la dirección de mi mirada hacia él y pasé de largo hasta el interior de la oficina.

—Vine a ayudar con los informes —dije.

—Sí, empezaremos por el mes anterior —puso frente a mí una gruesa carpeta.

—Claro.

Escuché el sonoro golpe donde se cerró la puerta, y con ella se había cerrado también mi última esperanza.

—¿No vas a preguntar quién es la jovencita? —Dijo Kakashi interrumpiendo mi silencio mientras rellenaba formularios.

—No tendría por qué hacerlo.

—Eso pensé —dijo.

—Todos en el pueblo ya lo saben —sentencié con débil voz.

—A veces ocurren cosas que están fuera de nuestras manos. Como ninja, debes saber mejor que nadie que en ocasiones debemos tomar decisiones radicales.

—Kakashi sensei —interrumpí—, si no le importa, quiero terminar los informes.

Estaba segura que lo había entendido, porque no volvió a decir nada más.

Ino no conoce a nadie que haya olvidado a su amor, incluso yo dudaba de ser capaz de arrancarme a Sasuke del alma, pero si existía la menor posibilidad de dejar mis sentimientos por él, estaba dispuesta.

—Por favor —apreté el bolígrafo—, que la hechicera siga con vida y que su hechizo me cure de este mal.

Esa noche en casa lloré amargamente, ahogando mi llanto en la almohada para que mis padres no fueran capaces de escucharme.

Sasuke volvió, y ni siquiera me dijo palabra alguna.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer el capítulo. Espero que esta historia pueda llegar a sus corazones, estaré publicando seguido así que no duden en dejarme un comentario para conocer su opinión.**_


	3. HECHIZO

**CAPÍTULO 3.- "HECHIZO"**

 _El día de hoy en Konoha y sus alrededores estará parcialmente soleado, se pronostican fuertes tormentas para esta noche, por favor tome las debidas precauciones._

Habían pasado dos días desde que Sasuke regresó a la aldea, aunque debo decir que no volví a verlo después de encontrarlo en la oficina del Hokage, pero los demás ninjas ya sabían de su presencia.

Todos seguían especulando acerca de la misteriosa joven mujer que lo acompañó. Algunos – _como yo_ \- pensaban que se trataba de su prometida. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar en la aldea, no se les había visto por las calles.

Había terminado mi turno en el hospital, después de lo que me pareció la jornada más larga de la semana.

Guardé en mi bolso el resto de mis cosas y antes de salir vi que Hinata y Naruto iban caminando fuera del hospital con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Naruto no dejaba de sobarse la cabeza, pensé que estaría contento pero al mismo tiempo tendría confusión en su mente.

«Ya le dio la noticia.»

—Sakura —escuché una voz detrás de mí, era Ino.

—Hola Ino.

—Veo que tu turno ya terminó. Has estado trabajando mucho.

—Sólo cumplo con mi deber, después de todo para esto me esforcé mucho ¿no?

Ino se mantuvo en calma sin decir nada, hasta que rompió el silencio y expresó aquella frase que seguramente estuvo meditando.

—Sai me dijo que la anciana sigue viva.

No dije nada y aguardé a que continuara.

—Ahora mismo se encuentra en un pequeño pueblo al sur de Konoha. ¿Quieres ir?

—Me has preguntado una y otra vez que si quiero hacer esto —dije con tranquilidad—, y te diré lo mismo que te he estado respondiendo, sí, quiero hacerlo.

—Bien, entonces esta tarde podemos ir a buscarla.

—Te lo agradezco.

—Sai también me dijo que aunque no hay peligro alguno aparente, nos andemos con cuidado.

—Ino, muchas felicidades —expresó una voz masculina repentinamente, interrumpiendo nuestra charla.

—¿Eh? —Ino volteó y ambas vimos a Iruka sensei. Llevaba un brazo vendado.

—Sensei ¿qué le pasó?

—Ah nada grave —rió—, sólo he tenido un pequeño accidente en la cocina pero estoy bien.

—Debe tener más cuidado sensei —dije.

—A todo esto, Ino quiero desearte un feliz matrimonio —manifestó, Ino se puso colorada.

—Gra-gracias.

—¿Eh? ¿Te vas a casar? —Pregunté sorprendida.

—S-sí. Perdona que no te lo haya contado antes, todavía estaba indecisa.

—¿Qué? ¿Dudaste en casarte con Sai? —Iruka sensei lucía preocupado.

—No, no —Ino movió sus manos—, estaba indecisa de la fecha y como Sai estaba en una misión, pensé que debía esperarlo para afinar detalles.

—Vaya... Felicidades Ino —dije y sonreí, aunque ella no parecía recibir mis felicitaciones con alegría. Pensé que tal vez se sentía mal por estar a punto de casarse mientras yo estaba... Sufriendo por amor—. ¿Y cómo se ha enterado de la boda sensei?

—Shikamaru me lo dijo.

—Shikamaru —masculló Ino e Iruka sensei se echó a reír.

—Seguro me lo confesó porque quiso librarse de mi interrogante acerca de él y Temari.

—Todos sabemos que esas visitas a la Aldea de la Arena no son mera diplomacia —comenté—, son asuntos más personales.

—Muy personales —añadió Ino.

—Parece que todos mis chicos están formando sus propias familias —Iruka sensei fijó su vista en el horizonte, tenía una expresión serena—. Me siento orgulloso. Todos han madurado y ahora toman buenas decisiones, incluso Sasu —no terminó de hablar porque como si hubiera reaccionado, me miró rápidamente y se detuvo—, eh bueno creo que ya debo irme, esa comida no se preparará sola.

Tras decir eso, caminó hacia la puerta y ésta se abrió en automático.

—Voy a casa a bañarme —dije—, estaré lista para cuando termines tu turno en el hospital.

—Sí Sakura, espérame en el parque que está unas cuadras detrás de la academia ninja.

(...)

El cielo estaba gris y un ligero viento soplaba. Estaba sentada en una banca observando las hojas de los árboles mecerse de un lado a otro.

Casi eran las seis de la tarde; había pocos transeúntes a mi alrededor y mientras esperaba a Ino decidí sentarme a observar el paisaje y recordar un poco los momentos que viví cuando estaba en el equipo siete.

Entonces al prestar más atención pude darme cuenta que aquel lugar en el que estaba era el mismo sitio donde le confesé a Sasuke mis sentimientos aquella noche que decidió marcharse de Konoha.

 _«¡Te amo tanto que ya no puedo más!»_

—Tsk...

Puse un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja al recordar aquella frase. En ese tiempo sólo era una adolescente.

—Ino está demorando.

Me puse de pie para ver si podía distinguirla a lo lejos, pero mis piernas se inmovilizaron al ser testigo de aquella presencia. Luciendo un pantalón gris y una camisa negra, parado junto a una fuente, allí estaba Sasuke y a su lado esa mujer, la misma chica que estaba en la oficina de Kakashi.

Ella estaba hablando con él y sonreía, Sasuke sólo asentía con su cabeza sin ninguna otra expresión en su rostro, más que su habitual seriedad.

Quise esconderme para que no me vieran, pero sería muy estúpido que yo hiciera algo como eso, no tenía motivos para tratar de ocultarme. Y mientras pensaba en todo eso, fui vista por la mujer, pude oír su voz.

—Ah ¿no es ella la joven que vimos en la oficina del Hokage? —Le oí decir y levanté la mirada para descubrir que ambos me observaban.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —Pensé sin dejar de verles. Ella era más bonita de lo que recordaba, ahora que le prestaba más atención me daba cuenta que tenía un aspecto muy fino.

—¿Es tu amiga? —Le preguntó a Sasuke, éste no respondió pero tampoco apartó su vista de mí.

No pude resistir mucho tiempo el peso de sus miradas, así que me di la media vuelta para caminar hacia las puertas de Konoha. Había decidido que allí esperaría a Ino.

Apenas di tres pasos cuando escuché los gritos de mi rubia amiga. Volteé para rectificar mi creencia.

—¡Sakura! Disculpa mi demora...

Ino corria en dirección a mí sin percatarse siquiera que Sasuke estaba allí. Llegó y se detuvo en seco para tomar un poco de aire.

—Lo siento, he tenido algunos problemas con el papeleo pero ya estoy lista ¿nos vamos?

—Sí —moví mi cabeza.

—Bien, entonces... ¿Ah? ¿No es ése Sasuke? —Ino miró en dirección de ellos y yo sólo le tomé su brazo para hablarle en voz baja.

—Vámonos por favor.

—¿Por qué la mujer nos está viendo? ¿No me digas que ella es la que...?

—Ino —Interrumpí con voz suplicante.

—Es verdad, vamos Sakura.

Eché una última mirada a Sasuke quien ya estaba dándonos la espalda. Tomó a la mujer por los hombros y la empujó para que caminara junto con él.

—¿Qué haces? —Me preguntó Ino al ver que yo no le seguía.

—Cerciorándome de que mi decisión es la correcta.

(...)

Corrimos y corrimos entre las ramas de los árboles, entre pequeños arroyos, en fin, atravesamos cualquier cosa con tal de llegar lo más pronto posible al pequeño pueblo donde vivía la anciana hechicera. No había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que salimos de Konoha, pero mi mente estaba llena de tantas cosas que comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza.

Mientras avanzábamos, el viento se puso un poco más molesto y entre él había un fuerte olor a tierra húmeda.

—Está a punto de llover —dije.

—Ya casi llegamos, no te preocupes.

Unas cuantas gotas me golpearon el rostro, la lluvia empezaba a intensificarse. Las hojas de los árboles se movían bruscamente y con ellas las ramas que las sostenían.

—Está por allá —indicó Ino y pude ver a unos cuantos metros una pequeña villa con escasas luces—, aunque ya es muy noche, tendremos que preguntar por la anciana, Sai me dijo que le llaman Rina.

Estuvimos preguntando a las pocas personas que podíamos encontrar afuera, ya que la lluvia había logrado que todos se refugiaran en sus casas.

—¡Sakura, Sakura! Me han dicho que vive en aquella colina. Luce un poco tétrico pero supongo que debemos ir.

—No le temo a una colina rodeada por árboles —dije.

—Entonces vayamos, estoy completamente empapada así que espero no enfermar.

Ino tenía razón, al final la lluvia nos había mojado hasta los pies.

Subimos la colina y allí estaba lo que parecía ser una choza, tenía un aspecto tan tenebroso que a esa hora, con esa oscuridad y la lluvia, se veía todavía más terrorífica. Pero por una ventana se veía una tenue luz naranja.

Nos aproximamos y tocamos la puerta pero nadie respondió, así que me aventuré a abrirla para entrar.

—Sakura ¿qué haces?

—Necesito ver a esa anciana.

Al entrar pude ver varias velas sobre una mesa redonda. No había nada más en esa pequeña sala, sólo la mesa y un estante. Hacia el fondo había otra puerta pero la escasa luz no nos permitía ver más allá.

—Parece que tengo visitas.

La repentina voz de una mujer adulta nos erizó la piel e Ino lanzó un escalofriante grito de terror.

—No hay necesidad de espantarse —dijo la anciana que había salido de una puerta que no había notado. Llevaba una larga túnica y un montón de anillos en sus dedos; su cabello estaba recogido en un peinado de cebolla—, por favor tomen asiento.

Ino me miró asustada y yo sólo me limité a obedecer a la señora. Ella se sentó frente a la mesa, apoyó sus codos en ella y nos miró fijamente.

—¿Quién de ustedes es la que me necesita?

—Soy yo —dije y ella me miró sin parpadear.

—Una kunoichi muy simpática —expresó—, me sorprende que alguien tan guapa como tú venga por algo tan triste.

—¿Es verdad que usted puede...?

—¿Deshacer el amor? —Dijo interrumpiéndome— Bueno, eso dice la gente.

—Pero ¿de verdad puede? —Pregunté esperanzada.

—Muchacha —hizo una pausa y su mirada por un momento me pareció triste—, ¿tanto deseas olvidar un amor?

—No hubiera venido hasta acá de no ser así.

—¿Por qué quieres eso?

—¿De verdad necesita saberlo? ¿No puede simplemente ayudarme y ya?

—Sakura —escuché a Ino.

—Necesito que lo digas para que estés consciente de lo que esto implica. Una vez que bebas la pócima, no hay vuelta atrás.

—¿Pócima? —Pregunté y la anciana se puso de pie, caminó hasta el estante y buscó entre unos frasquitos, luego tomó uno delgado y regresó a su lugar.

—¿Qué tipo de amor es? ¿Reciente? ¿Añejo?

—Lo amo desde que soy una niña —confesé con tristeza—, pero él nunca ha respondido a mis sentimientos y he hecho casi todo por él pero ya no puedo más.

—¿Hay algo más a parte de su apatía hacia ti?

—Va a casarse —dije con un nudo en la garganta.

—Ah ya veo —dijo mientras añadía un polvo al frasquito—, ese muchacho tan problemático.

—La verdad es que... Siempre pensé que tal vez en algún momento determinado, él tendría sentimientos por mí.

—Toma —me extendió el frasquito y lo tomé con ambas manos, luego la miré.

—Mira este amuleto —dejó colgando de sus dedos una cadena con un extraño amuleto—, ahora mismo imagina que este objeto es tu amado y está escuchando todo lo que dices.

Miré fijamente aquello que se suponía tenía que ser Sasuke, sentí mis manos temblar y apreté con fuerza el frasco.

—Dile lo que planeas hacer, explícale por qué razón estás aquí.

Poco a poco mientras más fijaba mi atención a aquel objeto, comenzaba a tomar la apariencia de Sasuke, y por milésimas de segundos pensé que tal vez la anciana e Ino también podían verlo pero sólo era yo inmersa en aquella situación.

—Sasuke —mascullé al ver cómo sus negros ojos me miraban—, lo siento.

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse, mi pecho palpitaba con una dolorosa pesadez.

—Te amo mucho Sasuke —su figura me veía con desdén y eso me causaba dolor—, y por un tiempo acepté vivir con un amor unilateral, pero no es justo Sasuke, no es justo —las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas—, todo este tiempo creí que algún día me amarías pero no fue así y nunca será así ¿verdad?

Empecé a sollozar, mi pecho saltaba conteniendo parte de mi llanto y mis piernas temblaban.

—Hubiera querido quedarme para siempre con este cariño, porque me hacía feliz mirarte de lejos y recordarte cuando no estabas —mi rostro estaba empapado y la voz se me cortaba pero proseguí observando al Sasuke que estaba frente a mí—, me pregunto si esta será la última vez que llore por ti.

—Si ya lo has decidido —oí a la anciana—, bebe el contenido del frasco.

Mientras veía fijamente a Sasuke, elevé el frasquito hasta mi boca y con mis temblorosas manos lo tomé. Tenía un sabor amargo y por escasos momentos me ardió en la garganta.

Recordé varias escenas de mi niñez cuando dejé de sentir mi cuerpo. A lo lejos escuché quebrarse algo y la lejana voz de Ino llamarme desesperadamente mientras todo se teñía de negro, y con mi borrosa visión, se desvaneció la figura de Sasuke.

—Adiós —dije.

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!

* * *

 _ **Hola. Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios a los capítulos anteriores. Disculparán si no les he respondido, todavía estoy tratando de comprender bien la página y sus herramientas. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, si es así pueden dejarme su opinión, me gustaría saber lo que piensan.**_

 _ **¡Gracias!**_


	4. CONFUSIÓN

_**CAPÍTULO 4.- CONFUSIÓN**_

 _«Escuché que a Sasuke le gustan las niñas de cabello largo.»_

—Sakura...

Mi vista estaba borrosa, al abrir mis ojos no podía ser capaz de distinguir nada por la luz que atravesaba la cortina de la ventana.

—Has despertado ¡qué alivio! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien?

Miré hacia un lado para ver a la persona que me estaba hablando, era Naruto y junto a él estaba Hinata.

—Iré a avisarle a Kakashi sensei que Sakura despertó —dijo Hinata y salió de la habitación.

—¿Dónde está Ino? —Pregunté.

—Ha ido a firmar unos papeles pero seguro no tarda en regresar. Kakashi sensei la ha reprendido por la tontería que hicieron, seguro que también te regañará a ti —dijo riendo.

—¿Tontería? —Mascullé— ¿qué tontería?

—¿Eh? ¿No recuerdas?

La puerta se abrió y vi a Ino ingresar, al verme despierta corrió hacia mí y me tomó por los hombros.

—¡Sakura! ¡Oh Sakura ya has despertado!

—Ino ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

—Como dos días, pero me alegra que ya estés bien.

—Y... ¿Qué me pasó?

Ino cambió su mirada a una de angustia, luego volteó con Naruto.

—¿Me están ocultando algo? Naruto ha dicho que Kakashi sensei me regañará por la tontería que hice pero no sé a qué se refiere ¿qué pasó Ino? ¿Qué hice?

—Sakura ¿no recuerdas nada? —Ino me veía horrorizada.

—Lo último que recuerdo fue cuando cruzamos las puertas de Konoha y después de eso —sobé mis sienes—, no lo sé, todo se pone borroso.

—Pues —Ino se levantó—, fuimos a hacer una misión por nuestra propia cuenta —dijo—, por ese motivo Kakashi sensei se disgustó.

—Y ¿por qué me quedé inconsciente?

—Resbalaste por un peñasco y al caer te golpeaste la cabeza —dijo dándome la espalda para correr la cortina—. Ah... Hoy es un buen día. Deberías volver a casa Sakura, tus padres están preocupados. ¿Naruto podrías avisar que Sakura despertó?

—Sí, claro.

Naruto salió del lugar dejándonos a Ino y a mí a solas, pensé que tal vez ella me diría algo pero no lo hizo. Todo era muy confuso y presentía que me estaban ocultando algo importante.

Al salir del hospital regresé a casa con mis padres y me quedé dormida otra vez. Comenzaba a preocuparme el hecho de sentirme tan cansada, pensé que después de dormir un poco más y alimentarme bien, todo volvería a la normalidad.

Debido a mi condición, en el Hospital me dieron días de descanso sin embargo, no me sentía muy a gusto con esa decisión.

Fui a visitar a Kakashi sensei para la reprendida que Naruto me advirtió, tal vez él me diría lo que sospechaba que me estaban ocultando.

Antes de subir a la Torre me encontré con una joven parada cerca del muro, mirando con serenidad las pequeñas plantas que estaban sembradas en el patio. Era muy bonita, su cabello era largo y castaño, y sus ojos de un gris profundo. Usaba una falda hasta las rodillas y una blusa de cuello alto y sin mangas.

—Buenos días —saludé y ella me miró.

—Hola —respondió nerviosa y antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, caminó hacia otra dirección.

—Qué chica tan rara.

Proseguí con mi recorrido y subí los escalones, al llegar a la oficina del Hokage di tres golpecitos a la puerta.

—Adelante —escuché la voz de Kakashi en su interior, giré la manija y lo vi sentado usando el atuendo tradicional del Hokage— Ah, Sakura eres tú.

Dentro de la oficina estaba Naruto, Shikamaru y otro individuo.

—Sakura —Naruto rió mientras elevaba el tono de su voz—, has venido a la reprimenda ¿eh?

—Baja la voz Naruto —le regañó Shikamaru.

—Kakashi sensei —hablé—, vengo a disculparme por lo que sea que haya hecho.

—¿Lo que sea que hayas hecho? —Kakashi bufó—, salir de Konoha sin autorización está prohibido Sakura, ya se lo he dicho a Ino ¿en qué estaban pensando?

—Lo lamento sensei, estoy segura que fue por alguna buena razón, usted sabe que yo no soy de desobedecer órdenes.

—¿Una buena razón? —Kakashi repitió— ¿No me digas que no recuerdas nada?

Me le quedé mirando y después negué con mi cabeza.

—¿Absolutamente nada? —Preguntó Shikamaru.

—Sólo recuerdo cruzar las puertas de Konoha. ¿Hay algo más que yo no sepa? ¿A qué clase de misión fuimos Ino y yo?

Todos se me quedaron viendo sin decir nada, pero la mirada de Naruto era diferente, podía notarlo triste ¿qué rayos le sucedía a todo mundo?

—Bueno, respecto a eso —Kakashi habló—, creo que Ino debió contártelo.

—Pues no lo hizo —expliqué.

—Sakura —Naruto habló con voz triste— ¡ah! Tal vez no recuerdas ese día pero, pero —movía sus manos— ¿sí te acuerdas de nosotros eh? Haha a que soy muy difícil de olvidar.

—Claro que los recuerdo a todos, tonto —sonreí.

Kakashi se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia mí, dándome una fuerte mirada como si quisiera leer mis pensamientos.

—¿Segura que no hay secuelas?

—Kakashi sensei —reí— ¿por qué esa actitud tan seria?

—Eh... Nada, nada, sólo voy a hacerte un pequeño examen de memoria. Nombra el país y la aldea en la que vives.

—La Tierra del Fuego, la Aldea oculta entre las hojas —dije.

—Nombre del primer Hokage.

—Hashirama Senju —rodeé los ojos.

—¿Y el segundo Hokage?

—Kakashi ¿esto qué...? —Interrumpió.

—Segundo Hokage —repitió.

—Tobiraba Senju —dije— y el tercer Hokage fue Hiruzen Sarutobi, luego Minato Namikaze, el quinto Hokage fue lady Tsunade y actualmente es usted —alardeé.

—Mmm... Muy bien.

—Eres una genio Sakura —Naruto alzó su pulgar.

—¿Y el nombre de tus compañeros del equipo siete?

—Ah Kakashi sensei —cerré mis ojos sonriendo.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —Inquirió.

—Kakashi ¿qué pregunta tan boba es ésa?

—Cállate Naruto —oí a Shikamaru regañarle—, el Hokage está haciendo algo importante.

—¿Vas a responder Sakura?

—Es muy fácil, el equipo siente lo conformamos Naruto y yo —respondí.

— _Eeek_ —Kakashi sensei hizo sonido de respuesta incorrecta—, falta un miembro.

—¿Un miembro? —Dije y comencé a hacer memoria— No Kakashi sensei, sólo somos nosotros dos.

—No hay equipos de dos integrantes. Ustedes fueron los primeros nueve novatos en presentar los exámenes chunin.

—¿Nueve novatos? —Comencé a contar con mis dedos.— Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, yo... Naruto, yo —era cierto, faltaba un miembro pero ¿quién?— Pero ¿está seguro? Porque no logro recordar nadie más.

—Sakura —nuevamente oí a Naruto y al ver su rostro lo vi triste, sus ojos azules estaban cristalizados.

—Ah ¡está es una broma! ¿Verdad Kakashi sensei? Me está regañando de esta manera. Buen truco pero no va a funcionar.

Kakashi se apartó a un lado dejándome a la vista de Naruto, Shikamaru y el joven vestido con capa negra.

—¿Los reconoces? —Me preguntó.

—A Naruto y Shikamaru sí, pero a él no —respondí y el joven clavó su mirada en mí— ¿se supone que debo conocerlo?

La puerta se abrió de golpe y vi a Ino muy agitada, se adentró y tomó a Kakashi sensei del brazo para llevarlo afuera. Todos nos desconcertamos ante eso, de momento ella cerró la puerta de golpe y sólo se escuchaban murmullos.

—¿Por qué Ino actúa de esa forma? —Pregunté pero ninguno de los tres me respondió.

—Sakura ¿te sientes bien?

—Ay Naruto ¿otra vez? Ya estoy cansada de que me estén interrogando ¿no sería más fácil que todos me dijeran de una vez lo que está sucediendo? Así sería más fácil saber si algo no anda bien en mí.

—¿Sabes quién es este chico Sakura? —Naruto me tomó por los hombros y me llevó frente al joven de vestimenta oscura— ¿lo sabes?

—Ya Naruto, les he dicho que no.

—¡Pues él es-!

—Un ninja que ha venido a pedir su consentimiento al Hokage para contraer nupcias —respondió el muchacho.

—¿Eh? —Naruto lo miró y la puerta se abrió, nuevamente ingresó Kakashi e Ino detrás de él.

—¿Vas a casarte? —Le pregunté.

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, idiota?! —Naruto lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa— ¿acaso no oíste que Sakura no te...?

—Felicidades —respondí y apareció un silencio sepulcral—, si vas a casarte entonces muchas felicidades. Sé un buen marido ¿sí? —Luego de mis palabras sonreí y volteé con Kakashi— Más le vale sensei, que le dé el permiso que tanto desea. Luego de la guerra, lo que más necesita esta aldea es gente feliz.

Tras decir esas palabras caminé hacia la puerta, pero no por eso no me percaté de que todos tenían un aura tan gris y desoladora.

—Sakura —dijo Ino y me detuve para verla—, tú también mereces ser feliz.

—Pero si ya lo soy —reí—, anda, iré a dar una vuelta al Hospital ¿vienes?

—Te alcanzaré en un rato —dijo.

—Bien, nos vemos —me despedí de todos con mi mano, luego señalé a Kakashi sensei— ¡Ya se lo he advertido sexto Hokage! ¡Autorizará esa boda!

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! Actualizaré hoy con éste y otro capítulo. Me alegra conocer sus opiniones, a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de escribirme, de todo corazón muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Nos estamos leyendo en un rato más...**_


	5. NARRACIÓN I

" _ **NARRACIÓN I"**_

 **(Este tipo de capítulos serán narrados fuera de la perspectiva de Sakura)**

Sakura había despertado después de lo ocurrido, pero sus recuerdos no estaban intactos.

Luego de desmayarse en la casa de la hechicera, Ino la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hacia una habitación de la pequeña vivienda. Angustiada por lo ocurrido y sin dejar de culparse, solicitó ayuda a Sai quien sin pensarlo dos veces acudió al llamado de su prometida y de ese modo ambas ninjas pudieron volver a Konoha.

Kakashi fue notificado de lo ocurrido y reprendió a Ino por ese atrevimiento. Ino si más, aceptó avergonzada haber cometido un error.

Sin embargo, nadie se esperaba que el hechizo verdaderamente hubiera funcionado, por tal motivo, cuando Sakura no fue capaz de recordar a Sasuke, Ino comprendió que lo mejor era no forzarla a traer de regreso las memorias que su amiga con tanto sacrificio consiguió olvidar.

—¡Ino! —Kakashi sorprendido por la repentina aparición de la rubia se liberó del agarre de su mano— ¿Me puedes decir qué significa esto?

—Hokage, no la obligue a recordar a Sasuke —expresó agitada.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ya se dio cuenta que Sakura no tiene registros en su mente de lo que Sasuke significó para ella, de hecho sólo puede verlo como a cualquier tipo común y corriente. ¿No le parece egoísta quererle traer de regreso su dolor y sufrimiento?

—Bueno —Kakashi rascó su sien—, tampoco me gustaría que el hecho de que ella no lo recuerde, de algún modo repercuta negativamente en su vida.

—Eso no lo sabremos todavía pero ¿podría por favor no intentar hacerla volver a su antigua forma de pensar? Veamos si Sakura puede ser feliz de este modo.

Sin más que añadir, Kakashi aceptó dando un movimento de su cabeza y ambos volvieron a la oficina donde una Sakura completamente diferente le exigía al Hokage que permitiera el matrimonio de Sasuke con aquella joven desconocida.

Una vez que ella salió de aquel lugar, las pesadas miradas entre los inquilinos restantes no se hizo esperar.

—Sakura no recuerda a Sasuke —dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencio—. Es eso o finge muy bien.

—No creo que esté fingiendo —habló Shikamaru—, parecía muy convencida.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de abandonar la oficina al no ver necesidad de continuar allí por la incomodidad del momento, pero Ino lo detuvo con sus palabras.

—¿Sabes que Sakura decidió olvidarse de ti, verdad Sasuke?

Él no respondió nada y se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación.

—No te estoy culpando pero creo que el hecho de que ella tomara esta decisión tan radical se debe a tu ausencia. Tú sabes que Sakura siempre ha estado enamorada de ti

—Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —Naruto estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre Sasuke pero Shikamaru lo detuvo.

—Sakura es libre de tomar sus propias elecciones —expresó el Uchiha.

—Entonces ¿no te duele ni un poco que ella ya no se acuerde de ti? —Preguntó Ino— Así que es verdad que te vas a casar.

—Sí —respondió en seco dejando a todos sorprendidos excepto a Kakashi.

—¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo que vas a casarte? ¡Creí que era un rumor de mal gusto!

—Ya cállate Naruto. No te metas en mis decisiones.

—Me meto porque me importa Sakura. Tú no estuviste allí para ver su dolor, ni siquiera comprendes todo lo que ha sacrificado por ti ¡y lo mucho que esperó a que regresaras, idiota!

—Es suficiente —habló Kakashi y Sasuke salió de allí sin decir nada más.

—Kakashi sensei, esto no es justo para Sakura.

—Escúchenme, Ino y yo hemos decidido que nadie por ningún motivo intentará hacer que Sakura vuelva a recordar a Sasuke.

—Pe-

—Especialmente tú, Naruto. ¿Prefieres ver a Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro o con una expresión de sufrimiento?

—¿Y por qué Sasuke va a casarse? —Preguntó Ino— ¿de verdad se enamoró?

Kakashi caminó hacia su escritorio y se quedó mirando por la ventana.

—Sasuke se comprometió a ayudar a esa jovencita. Es todo lo que puedo decir. Así como están las cosas, iba a ser todavía más doloroso para Sakura ver con sus propios ojos cómo el hombre que ama tiene que cumplir con su palabra de hacer feliz a otra mujer.

—Eso quiere decir que Sasuke no se casará porque esté enamorado de esa mujer —dijo Ino—, sino porque... ¿Era una promesa?

—Es quizás la misión más difícil de Sasuke. También tiene derecho a ser comprendido.

—¿Quién es ella Kakashi sensei? —Preguntó Naruto.

—No puedo revelar su identidad por su seguridad. Lo siento.

Dejando un mar de dudas entre los presentes Kakashi sólo se limitó a ver el registro que Sasuke le había entregado y la hoja que como Hokage, para conceder el permiso de matrimonio entre un aldeano de otro país y un habitante de la Tierra del Fuego, debía ser firmado y sellado.


	6. FLOR DE MELOCOTÓN

**CAPÍTULO 6.- "FLOR DE MELOCOTÓN"**

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que desperté en el hospital y fui regañada por Kakashi sensei, pero mis labores ya estaban de regreso a la normalidad.

Entre atender pacientes, clasificar archivos y llenar expedientes, los días se fueron volando y todavía acepté gustosa acompañar a Ino a hacer las últimas revisiones de su tan anhelada boda. Verla tan entusiasmada me hacía feliz.

—¿Qué piensas de este tipo de flores para adornar el jardín?

—Tú eres la experta en flores —reí—, pero si quieres la humilde opinión de una inexperta, entonces te diré que me parecen divinas.

—Lo sé, las flores de melocotón son bellas —sonrió ampliamente y pude ver ese tierno brillo en sus ojos.

—Oye Ino —pregunté mientras ella seguía viendo las flores—, ¿qué se siente estar enamorada?

Cambió la dirección de su vista hacia mí pero ya no parecía tan feliz como antes.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Es tan repentino.

—Es que te veo tan alegre que me causa un poco de envidia. Imagino que debe ser fantástico tener a alguien a quien amar ¿no? Alguien por quien suspirar y sonreír al recordarle.

—Ay Sakura, qué poetisa —comenzó a reír y darme palmaditas en el hombro.

—De verdad deseo que tú y Sai sean muy felices.

—Gra-gracias...

—Bueno, ahora voy con Kakashi sensei, le prometí entregarle el registro de los pacientes hoy mismo.

—Sí, gracias por acompañarme.

...

Sudando, sudando, jadeando, jadeando, arriba, abajo... Kakashi sensei me iba a volver loca.

—¡Ahh sensei! —Grité en desesperación.

—Sakura, no es necesario que grites —le oí decir con su aburrido tono de siempre.

—Yo sólo vine a entregar los reportes —tomé una bocanada de aire— ¡¿Por qué tengo que limpiar su oficina?! ¡Es tan machista y misógino!

—No exageres —movió su mano en el aire— anda te ayudo, pásame el trapeador.

Aceptando su oferta le di el trapeador y me dirigí a limpiar su escritorio.

—Kakashi sensei de verdad es usted un completo vago. Ni siquiera ha podido clasificar estas carpetas —expresé mientras me encargaba de apartarlas con cuidado.

—Ahh... Lady Tsunade las ha dejado sin archivar, no siento que deba responsabilizarme por ello.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Están aquí desde que ella era Hokage?! —Kakashi sensei se giró para no verme— Sin duda ya no hay Hokages como el viejo Sarutobi.

—Que en paz descanse —añadió Kakashi sensei—... Espera ¿qué? —Reaccionó causándome risa, la cual desapareció una vez que vi un papel muy peculiar sobre su escritorio.

—Solicitud de matrimonio, Momoka Yo-

En un repentino movimiento, Kakashi sensei arrancó la hoja de mi mano dejándome perpleja.

—Esto es confidencial.

—¿Eh? —Parpadeé un par de veces— Ahh ya entiendo, es el permiso para que ese joven ninja se case ¿verdad? Sensei ¿cómo puede ser tan cruel? ¡Ya han pasado muchos días, ellos deben estar desesperados!

—No es algo que se autorice tan fácilmente ¿sabes? —Dobló el papel y lo guardó en su pantalón.

—Entonces ¿Ino y Sai también esperaron tanto? —Me crucé de brazos.

—Ellos son camaradas —le oí decir en voz baja.

—¿Disculpe? —Me posicioné frente a él.

—Esta chica no es del país del Fuego —dijo— por eso las cosas son más complicadas y se requiere de mucho papeleo y cuidado extremo de los documentos.

—¿Y por eso dobló la hoja y la guardó en su pantalón?

—Es... Es una copia.

—Sí claro. Vamos sensei, yo sé que usted no es un ogro malhumorado, no le dé tantas vueltas al asunto y acepte ese matrimonio.

—Yo soy el Hokage —me devolvió el trapeador—, yo decido. Ahora puedes retirarte pero antes asegúrate de guardar todos los artículos de limpieza en el almacén.

—Usted es de lo peor —musité— tan machista y misógino.

—Mmm sí, algo —rascó su cabeza.

...

Una vez que terminé de guardar hasta el último objeto observé por la mirilla de la habitación hacia el exterior y vi a la chica del otro día. Su persona me causaba curiosidad así que antes de que se fuera me apresuré a salir para intentar entablar una conversación.

Estaba sentada en el borde de una jardinera de roca dándome la espalda.

—Hola —saludé y ella volteó.

—Ho-hola —titubeó.

—Nunca te había visto en esta aldea, salvo por aquella vez que nos encontramos casualmente —me senté a su lado, ella lucía inquieta—. Soy Sakura Haruno.

Miró mi mano extendida por segundos pero al final se decidió a estrecharla.

—Momoka Yoru —dijo y mis ojos se abrieron en sobremanera.

—¡Tú eres la que se va a casar! —Solté y ella se sonrojó.

—Bu-bueno yo...

—Felicidades.

—Gracias. Pero, la solicitud todavía...

—Ahh por eso ni te preocupes. El Hokage ya está a punto de autorizar tu matrimonio, me consta —reí aun sabiendo que no era cierto.

—Sí —bajó la mirada.

—¿De dónde eres Momoka?

Ella no parecía estar muy convencida de decírmelo pero seguro ante la presión que sentía de ese silencio incómodo, decidió hablar.

—Soy de un pueblo llamado Cristal, del país de La Miel —confesó.

—¡Ah el país de La Miel! —Repetí sorprendida— ¿Eso no está bastante lejos?

—Si te vas por el camino sin atajos, sí.

—Ya veo. Y ¿cómo conociste a tu prometido?

Las mejillas de Momoka se ruborizaron, cuando de hablar de ese tipo de cosas se trataba, ella parecía ser muy nerviosa como Hinata.

—Él estaba en una misión.

—Ah ya entiendo, ¡qué romántico! —La codeé— Mi amiga Ino también se va a casar, ella luce tan feliz que me dan ganas de casarme también —reí—, pero nunca me he enamorado antes.

—¿Nunca?

—No, ni una sola vez —sacudí mi cabeza para salir de ese estado— pero no es como si lo necesitara —moví mi mano— no puedo imaginarme por allí haciendo el ridículo mientras suspiro por amor, eso no va conmigo.

De un momento a otro Momoka se empezó a reír y eso de alguna manera me reconfortó.

—¿Sabes? Me agradas Sakura.

—¿De verdad? Gracias, también me agradas.

—Seamos amigas ¿sí?

—Por supuesto. Si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes buscarme en el Hospital de Konoha, casi suelo estar todo el día allí.

—Bueno, tengo que irme —se puso de pie—, todavía tengo cosas por hacer. ¡Hasta luego!

—¡Si necesitas que te ayude a conseguir un vestido de novia no dudes en pedírmelo!

Luego de gritarle eso, Momoka se alejó de mi vista.

—¿Vestido de novia? —Escuché y volteé para ver al autor de aquellas palabras.

—Ah, tu prometida se acaba de ir —le señalé el camino al joven de ropa oscura que estaba de pie junto al muro.

—No es un asunto en el que debas inmiscuirte.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Mi vida personal —expresó.

—No tienes por qué ser grosero. No he hecho nada indebido.

—Como sea —caminó de largo dejándome allí con la palabra en la boca.

—Por cierto, es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas.

Le oí bufar y volteó a verme con el ceño fruncido.

—Digo, si es que crees que voy a sonsacar a tu amada y a prepararle una despedida de soltera como Dios manda.

—Qué detestable.

—No voy a hacerlo, caballero.

Haciendo una humilde reverencia sujetando los extremos de mi blusa, me di la media vuelta y lo dejé allí.

* * *

 _ **Hola, sólo para aclarar: Este fanfic es de temática Sasusaku. Por lo que estará centrada en estos dos personajes y la complicada relación que tienen.**_

 _ **Tengo varios capítulos ya escritos. Gracias por leer y comentar. :D**_


	7. AMIGO PERDIDO

_**CAPÍTULO 7.- "AMIGO PERDIDO".**_

Constantemente mantuve sueños extraños de misiones pasadas con mi equipo, pero había algo raro en ellas. Estaba ese integrante desconocido del cual por más que me quedara meditando y haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por tratar de recordar su nombre y rostro, simplemente no podía. Era un sueño tan estresante que incluso me tenía pensando en ello en mis jornadas laborales.

Kakashi sensei no quiso darme más detalles sobre él y eso me desconcertó pues, al principio se notaba muy interesado en hacerme recordarlo. Su excusa fue que yo tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales debía enfocarme.

Visité a Hinata para ver cómo iba su embarazo, luego pasé a acompañar a Ino para revisar los detalles de la decoración de su boda; yo no le era tan útil pero a ella parecía agradarle mi presencia y apoyo en ese momento.

Por último fui con Kakashi para darle el último reporte de asistencias de ninjas al hospital. Esperaba que su oficina no estuviera hecha un caos como la última vez.

Subí los escalones y toqué la puerta pero nadie respondió así que la abrí ligeramente para ver si no se había quedado dormido pero para mi sorpresa no había nadie.

Aun así decidí ingresar para dejar la carpeta sobre el escritorio. Una vez que lo hice no pude evitar ver el estante de archivos con misiones clasificadas. Estaban separadas por el rango de dificultad y entre ellas pude ver claramente una cuya etiqueta decía "Equipo 7 - Hatake Kakashi".

Mis impulsos llenos de curiosidad no se quedarían quietos así que miré a mi alrededor y cerré la puerta de la oficina. Luego me dirigí hacia el estante y tomé la carpeta para hojearla. En ella se explicaban los detalles de las misiones y la participación de sus integrantes. Esa caligrafía era sin duda de Kakashi sensei.

Sin prestar demasiada atención al contenido me apresuré a avanzar hasta los últimos reportes y fue allí donde vi ese nombre que me estremeció hasta los huesos.

Misión rango C a cargo de Hatake Kakashi.

Participantes: Equipo 7

Uzumaki Naruto

Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

《¿Uchiha Sasuke?》Pensé al ver su nombre. Él era sin duda el tercer integrante que no podía recordar. Pero ¿cómo era físicamente? No estaba convencida si podría encontrar alguna fotografía de él y al oír unos pasos aproximarse, cerré la carpeta y volví al escritorio, entonces Kakashi abrió la puerta.

—Ah Sakura ¿qué haces aquí?

—Traje el último reporte de la semana.

—Más trabajo —se sobó la frente y arrastrando los pies logró llegar hasta su asiento.

—Kakashi sensei, lo veo muy agotado ¿está todo bien?

—Sí —suspiró.

—¿Necesita que lo ayude en algo? ¿Ya comió? Puedo traerle algo para que coma.

—No te preocupes estoy bien. Últimamente no he podido dormir mucho, eso es todo.

—¿Quiere que le haga alguna revisión? No olvide que soy médico.

—Estoy bien Sakura, no tienes que mortificarte.

—Usted no cambia —mascullé—. Por favor descanse bien, la aldea entera lo necesita... ¿No ha pensado en casarse?

La expresión de los ojos de Kakashi sensei cambió drásticamente a terror.

—No, no... Ya tengo suficientes problemas. Ahora mismo soy casi un anciano y sería difícil conseguir atraer a alguien.

—Pero ¿y qué pasa con todas esas técnicas súper asombrosas que aprendió con su libro erótico Icha Icha Paradise? —Dije riéndome—Serían su arma secreta, tantos años de teoría le darían favoritismo entre las mujeres antes que un joven cualquiera.

—No tengo idea de dónde has sacado semejante idea.

—Vamos Kakashi sensei, sólo bromeaba —le di palmaditas en su cabeza como si se tratara de un cachorro triste.

—Agradezco tu compasión por tu viejo sensei. Vete a descansar y no te quedes mucho tiempo fuera de casa, he oído que el clima está muy inestable y es probable que llueva.

—No puedo creerlo, usted preocupado por mí. Sin duda usted necesita una familia.

—Ah Sakura ya vas otra vez con eso.

(...)

《Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha》 No dejaba de repetir ese nombre mentalmente. Lo que me preocupaba era él haberme olvidado de él. Pero ¿por qué razón no podía recordar nada de él? Llegué a imaginar que tal vez en alguna misión sucedió me algo extraño y al tal Sasuke le ocurrió algo malo.

—¡¿Y si murió?!

Me detuve en seco y recordé el monumento en honor a los caídos en misiones y en la guerra. Fui de inmediato a visitarla para comprobar si estaba en lo cierto.

Comenzaba a soplar un viento ligero y el cielo se cubría de nubes grises. Kakashi tenía razón.

Encontré la gran roca que mantenía grabados los nombres de todos aquellos ninjas que perdieron la vida cumpliendo con su deber. Comencé a leer uno por uno y el rato se me fue en ello pero no lograba encontrar a Sasuke Uchiha.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre mi cabeza y al hacer contacto con mi piel reaccioné.

—Maldición, ese Hokage siempre sabe de lo que habla.

No estaba muy convencida de haber leído todos los nombres pero la lluvia se intensificaba así que decidí dejarlo por el momento y regresar a casa.

Repentinamente un escandaloso trueno sonó asustándome. Me sentí miserable por haberme espantado al punto de soltar un pequeño grito de miedo.

—Debo volver ahora.

Tomé mi mochila del suelo y corrí lejos de ahí. La lluvia entonces se tornó demasiado fuerte y cerrada que el horizonte lucía casi blanco por completo. ¿Y qué es lo peor que me podía pasar? ¡Exacto! ¡El maldito granizo golpeándome!

Sabía que no podría llegar a casa sin estar completamente empapada, por eso intenté llegar a un refugio temporal mientras la lluvia bajaba su intensidad.

De pronto sentí una mano rodear mi cintura y me elevé en el aire. El momento fue tan repentino y rápido que ni siquiera fui capaz de entender qué sucedía hasta que mis pies tocaron el suelo de concreto de un refugio en un viejo y olvidado edificio entre el bosque.

Rápidamente volteé a ver quién se había tomado la molestia de ayudarme y allí pude ver al prometido de Momoka. También estaba escurriendo de agua y gracias a que se deshizo de su capa, descubrí que le faltaba un poquito más de la mitad de su brazo izquierdo. Sentí un apretón en el estómago, podría decirse que lástima.

—Gracias por ayudarme.

No dijo nada y continuó zarandeando su capa, haciendo como que yo no estaba allí. No comprendía su extraña actitud conmigo, yo realmente ni siquiera lo había tratado y él era muy grosero, o al menos eso creía.

—¿Qué hacías en medio de la lluvia? —Finalmente expresó pero sin mirarme.

—Estaba buscando a mi compañero de equipo.

—¿Naruto?

—No —me senté en una pequeña banca—. Buscaba a Sasuke Uchiha.

Su mirada se dirigió a mi dirección y continué.

—Como no soy capaz de recordarlo pensé que tal vez algo me sucedió y como no he sabido que él esté en la aldea imaginé que tal vez estaba muerto.

—¿Lo estabas buscando en el monumento a los caídos?

—Sí. No estoy convencida de haber buscado bien, mañana volveré —dije.

—¿Por qué quieres saber de él?

—No logro concebir que de todo el mundo a él es el único que no conozco ni recuerdo. Es algo extraño. Y lo más raro es que nadie me habla de él, es como si tocar ese tema fuera un tabú.

—Entiendo.

—Tu también eres un ninja de esta aldea —me acomodé para verlo directamente—, debes saber sobre él.

—No realmente —dijo.

—Claro que sí, no me mientas. Sólo quiero saber qué le sucedió o cómo era ¿lo sabes?

—No hay mucho que decir.

—Oh vamos —me puse de pie—, aunque sea un poquito. Yo no estaría tan curiosa si no me hubieran inquietado a tratar de recordarlo

El chico me miró serio sin hacer una sola mueca. Comenzaba a incomodarme su inexpresiva cara.

—Era un vago —dijo.

—¿Eh? ¿Un vago? No entiendo...

—No era alguien muy interesante, solía meterse en problemas casi siempre y su nivel como ninja era muy mediocre. Naruto siempre lo estaba regañando.

—¿En serio? —Me crucé de brazos tratando de imaginarlo— Qué raro, tengo la extraña sensación de que Naruto era el cabeza hueca.

—Bueno, él tampoco era muy brillante —se recargó en la pared— pero se ha esforzado mucho.

—¿Puedo saber cómo perdiste tu... brazo?

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos y luego habló.

—No.

—De acuerdo —contesté. Era muy difícil tratar con él—. ¿Puedo al menos saber tu nombre? Tú ya debes conocerme, pero como yo jamás te había visto no sé quién eres ¿trabajas siempre fuera de Konoha?

—Sí —contestó.

—Y bien... ¿Cómo te llamas?

Otra vez apareció ese silencio y me daban ganas de pegarle para que respondiera cosas tan básicas.

—Bueno si no quieres deci-

—Daisuke —dijo.

—Ah... Es un buen nombre —no tuve idea de por qué dije eso y empezaba a ponerme nerviosa.

—La lluvia ya bajó, deberías volver.

—Sí.

Antes de irme quise decirle algo para que se pusiera más contento, pues imaginaba que el retraso de su boda mantenían su mal genio.

—Te prometo que haré todo lo posible porque se agilice el arreglo de tu boda. Momoka también debe estar desesperada

—Oye —interrumpió y pensé que me diría que no me metiera en sus asuntos pero no fue así—, ya no busques a Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—No va a regresar. Aparentemente se perdió en una misión. Si nadie quiere hablar de eso es lógico ¿no?

—No entiendo.

—Es un desertor —expresó—, a la aldea le conviene que no vuelva por eso es preferible no mencionarlo.

—Pero... ¿por qué no puedo recordarlo?

—Esa vez te golpeaste la cabeza, es lógico que hayas perdido esa información. No es gran problema, es mejor si no sabes de él. Créeme, no te pierdes de mucho.

No estaba muy segura de sus palabras aunque parecían tener lógica y además él era el único que me había dado una respuesta. Pero ¿por qué Sasuke era un desertor?

—Respecto a la boda —dijo—, no tienes que apresurar nada. El Hokage es quien debe hacer las cosas a su manera, Momoka y yo podemos esperar.

Asentí con mi cabeza y retrocedí un paso.

—Les deseo mucha felicidad.

Luego de aquellas palabras de un saltó por la ventana bajé de la segunda planta y regresé a la aldea sintiendo en mi espalda la mirada de Daisuke.

Sus palabras me habían dado una respuesta pero no estaba muy tranquila después de todo.

Si Sasuke era un vago inútil ¿por qué se haría un desertor?

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Puede que esté un poco (o muy) enredado esto pero es porque desde el punto de vista de Sakura no se puede describir la situación, sin embargo los capítulos titulados "Narración" explicarán los pensamientos y acciones de otros personajes. Y sí, Sasuke se ve como que le importa un cacahuate haha pero de verdad, tengan paciencia y vean la evolución de esta historia. Gracias nuevamente.**_


	8. DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA

**CAPÍTULO 8.- "DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA"**

Tenten y Hinata planearon una despedida de soltera para Ino. Su boda sería en una semana y ya todo estaba listo, lo único era esperar a la fecha concreta.

El evento de despedida sólo sería entre Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Ino y yo; sin embargo les pregunté si podría invitar también a Momoka, al principio se quedaron un poco pensativas pero al final aceptaron.

Sólo sería una pequeña fiesta en un restaurante-bar. Momoka estaba muy emocionada por asistir pues desde que llegó a la aldea no había tenido contacto con nadie más.

Llegamos juntas al sitio donde ya nos estaban esperando las chicas.

—¡Por aquí Sakura! —Gritó Tenten desde una mesa al fondo.

—Vamos Momoka.

Nos aproximamos a ellas y nos sentamos. Las chicas no dejaban de ver a Momoka así que se las presenté.

—Ella es Momoka Yoru. Es del País de la Miel.

—Wow ¿de tan lejos? —Expresó Ino.

—Sí, es un país lejano —respondió.

—Momoka se va a casar ¿verdad?

Ella se quedó un poco seria pero luego sonrió.

—Sí, así será.

—Ehh bueno ¿por qué no han traído el menú? Hoy es mi despedida y necesito disfrutar lo poco que me queda de soltería.

—Hinata y yo ya nos encargamos de ordenar el menú con anticipación. Ya no deben de tardar.

—Por cierto Temari —hablé— ¿Shikamaru y tú también tienen pensado casarse?

—¿Eh? —Se puso roja hasta las orejas— Bueno, no hemos hablado tan seriamente de eso.

—Deberían apresurarse —dijo Ino—, conociendo a Shikamaru estoy segura que se muere porque suceda pero es tan cabezota que no se atreve a decírtelo. "Las mujeres son un problema, qué fastidio" —Lo imitó y todas reímos.

—Se nota que es tu compañero, Ino.

—Así es Temari. Y ¿qué hay de ti, Tenten? —Preguntó Ino— ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

Por la expresión que Tenten puso, supe que había una herida en su corazón. Aunque su rostro no era de tristeza, mas bien parecía melancólica.

—No realmente.

—A ti... ¿Te gustaba Neji? —Me atreví a cuestionar.

Ella suspiró y apoyó su rostro en su mano.

—Neji es alguien que siempre estará en nuestros corazones. Su valor e inteligencia son cosas que siempre admiraré de él.

Hinata asintió con su cabeza.

—Estoy segura que Neji también gustaba de ti —afirmó y todas la miramos, Momoka estaba muy atenta.

—Ah Hinata ¿qué cosas dices?

—Es cierto. No era muy expresivo pero cuando oía de ti o te miraba, su rostro cambiaba y parecía contento. Así que puedes estar segura que tus sentimientos fueron correspondidos.

Los ojos de Tenten se humedecieron y se talló la cara ocultando sus ganas de llorar con una sonrisa.

—Ahh está bien —dijo más tranquila—, no estamos aquí para llorar. Vamos a celebrar a Ino, la futura señora de Sai.

Luego de eso nos llevaron el banquete y las bebidas. Pronto el ambiente se puso alegre y hablamos de cosas más felices.

Al paso del tiempo las cosas cambiaron un poco ya que Temari e Ino ordenaron bebidas alcohólicas y las risas no se hicieron esperar.

—Vamos, vamos sólo un traguito —decía Ino tratando de convencer a Tenten de que bebiera.

—Está muy fuerte, no puedo beber eso.

—Ah qué aguafiestas. ¿Quieres Sakura?

—Sí, sírveme un poco. Hoy tengo ganas de relajarme —extendí mi vaso.

—¿Quieres Momoka?

—No, gracias —movió sus manos— debo llegar a casa temprano. Muchas gracias por invitarme.

—Ah es verdad... Y por cierto disculpa la indiscreción —Ino se aproximó a Momoka para susurrarle— ¿vives con tu prometido?

—No, no, él vive en otro lugar —aseguró—, actualmente yo estoy en un departamento asignado por el Hokage.

—No entiendo por qué tú estás siendo constantemente vigilada —habló Temari ocasionando con sus palabras que todas pusiéramos demasiada atención, pues era verdad lo que decía.

—¿Verdad? —Dijo Ino— Yo también me lo estaba cuestionando desde hace tiempo. Casi nunca te vemos por las calles y no sabemos mucho de ti.

Momoka tenía una expresión nerviosa, pude percatarme de ello y sería demasiado ingenuo pensar que nadie más se dio cuenta que estaba ocultando algo.

—Es que, como soy una extranjera en este país sería fácil pensar que intento algo contra su nación. Por esa razón el Sexto Hokage me mantiene en constante vigilancia, al menos hasta el matrimonio con Sa- —se detuvo y después prosiguió—, Daisuke.

—¿Daisuke? —Mencionó Tenten.

—Ah, ah sí es cierto —Ino comenzó a reírse sin motivo alguno, imaginé que ya se le estaban pasando las copas— ¡Te vas a casar con Daisuke!

—Ah, sí —complementó Tenten— ese chico serio que trabaja fuera de Konoha.

—¿Y cómo lo conociste? —Pregunto Temari con un notorio interés.

—Él estaba en una misión en mi país —respondió Momoka a secas.

—¿Y... qué más?

—¿A qué se refiere? —Cuestionó a Temari.

—Sí, dices que tuvo una misión en tu país pero realmente ¿cuál es la historia? ¿Dónde se vieron por primera vez? ¿Cómo surgió el amor?

—Ay Temari —Ino reía dándole palmaditas en el hombro— no creo que sea necesario avergonzar así a la chica.

—No la estoy avergonzando.

—Ah ¡vamos al baño! —Dijo repentinamente y tomó a Temari por los hombros— ¡Vamos, vamos!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué tan de repente?

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte y te revelaré algunos secretos de Shikamaru.

Antes de que pudieran irse, Momoka se levantó de su asiento e hizo una leve reverencia.

—Muchas gracias por invitarme, señorita Ino espero que su matrimonio sea muy próspero y forme un hogar muy feliz.

—Gra-gracias —respondió.

—Si me disculpan, volveré antes. Por favor sigan disfrutando de su velada.

...

Los minutos pasaron... O tal vez las horas, no lo sé bien pero quizás perdí la noción del tiempo por estar bebiendo de más.

Temari estaba tan ebria que se reía de cualquier cosa, Ino bebía con más tranquilidad pero como se reía igual que Temari uno podría pensar que estaba igual de borracha.

—Chicas, debo retirarme —Hinata se levantó—, ha sido muy divertido estar con ustedes pero, ya lo saben, mi embarazo...

—Ah no te preocupes, no te preocupes. Gracias por acompañarme Hinata, es cierto debes descansar.

—Yo acompañaré a Hinata hasta su casa —se ofreció Tenten—. Nos veremos después y ya no beban tanto, no se vayan a meter en problemas —le jaló la oreja a Ino y Temari se carcajeó.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Ino se quejaba.

Una vez que ambas se fueron, decidí servirme un poco más de sake en el vaso. Esa noche por algún motivo me sentía nostálgica y no dejaba de pensar en Sasuke, ese compañero del cual aunque no recordaba su rostro ni su figura, me hacían extrañarlo.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos —sugirió Ino—, Temari ya no está en sus cinco sentidos y sería complicado llevarla a casa.

—Yo tampoco estoy muy sobria —dije—, mañana será un día terrible.

Cada una levantó a Temari de un brazo y la sacamos casi a rastras del restaurante. Ella estaba cantando muy animada, mientras se apoyaba de nosotras.

—Me alegra verte feliz Temari —dijo Ino— pero por favor baja la voz, vamos a molestar a los vecinos.

—¿A quién le importan los vecinos? —Se rió— Yo ni siquiera soy de aquí. Yo soy de la aldea de la arena ¿oyeron? ¡Soy de la arena!

—Sí, sí pero por favor baja la voz.

—Qué fastidio —la inconfundible voz de Shikamaru nos sorprendió. Pronto se puso frente a nosotras con sus brazos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y esa mirada de cansancio eterno—. Dicen "despedida de soltera" y uno se imagina que van a tomar té y a comer pastelillos.

—No somos unas ancianas —dijo Temari, o bueno, lo intentó decir correctamente.

—Lamentamos que haya sucedido esto, no esperábamos que Temari bebiera tanto.

—Ay ya, además soy mayor que todos ustedes juntos —se defendía.

—Vamos —Shikamaru pasó su brazo por su cintura, Ino y yo la soltamos—, te llevaré a tu casa.

—Mejor llévame a la tuya —Temari abrazó a Shikamaru y éste se puso de todos colores.

—No seas pervertida, estás toda ebria. ¡Bah! Ustedes las mujeres son tan complicadas y problemáticas.

—No sería tan complicado si —Temari lo retó aún teniendo la lengua dormida por el alcohol— si te casaras conmigo, idiota. ¿Es que piensas que tengo paciencia?

—Buenas noches —Sai apareció y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Ino.

—Nosotros nos vamos —dijo Shikamaru y cargó a Temari para alejarse lo más pronto de allí.

—Hola mi amorcito ¿has venido por mí? —Ino estaba encantada.

—Me preocupé de que hicieras algo inmoral.

—No realmente, sólo bebí un poco pero estoy bien, tengo aguante.

Sentí que estaba haciendo un mal tercio en esa situación así que decidí marcharme a casa.

—Bueno Ino, ya debo irme yo también. Me divertí mucho.

—Ah, no, no Sakura. No te puedes ir tú sola, Sai y yo podemos acompañarte.

—No se molesten. No estoy tan tomada —sonreí— además recuerda que yo soy una mujer fuerte.

...

Mientras caminaba lo más erecta posible no dejaba de sentir esa opresión en el pecho. ¿Por qué estaba tan melancólica?

La calle estaba vacía, y sólo alumbraba un pequeño farol en la esquina de una casa. De un momento a otro sentí que iba a desvanecerme así que me recargué en una barda para tomar aire. En esos momentos me arrepentía de haber bebido, no estaba acostumbrada y la estaba pasando mal.

—Soy una grandísima tonta.

—Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?

Levanté la guardia y volteé de inmediato ante esa voz masculina pero la escasa luz sólo me permitió ver a un tipo joven y alto con el cabello largo atado en una coleta.

—¿Señorita?

—Estoy bien —dije.

—Por favor vaya con cuidado, es algo tarde para que usted camine sola por las calles.

—No se preocupe, sé cuidarme.

Apenas me di la media vuelta y sentí que el piso se movía. No recuerdo bien qué sucedió pero momentáneamente no fui capaz ni de ver la luz del farol.

* * *

 _ **Quiero agradecerles por los mensajes del capítulo anterior, disfruté mucho leyéndolos.**_ _ **Estos capítulos efectivamente, son un poco cortitos pero los futuros no son así, por favor denle una oportunidad a esta historia.**_

 _ **Besos.**_

 _ **P.D. A parte de escribir fanfics, también realizo dibujos y videos. Les invito a visitar mi canal en YouTube, pueden encontrarme con mi usuario Zekirina.**_


	9. CASTIGO

**CAPÍTULO 9.-** **"CASTIGO"**

 _«Dile lo que planeas hacer, explícale porqué razón estás aquí»_

 _«Sasuke... Lo siento»_

Abrí mis ojos, esas últimas palabras de mi sueño se quedaron sonando y golpeando como un eco interminable en mi cabeza. Por unos momentos imaginé que estaba recuperando la memoria pero me olvidé de ello cuando vi que estaba acostada en una cama que no era la mía, de hecho esa ni siquiera era mi habitación.

Me enderecé sin hacer mucho ruido. La cabeza me dolía y era obvio, la noche anterior estuve bebiendo y lo último que recordaba era haber estado caminando rumbo a casa hasta que perdí la conciencia.

Miré la habitación con detenimiento y era tan normal y simple. Miré mi ropa, traía un camisón de manga corta y mi ropa estaba perfectamente doblada sobre una repisa.

Como si se tratara de un balde de agua fría reaccioné ante el recuerdo de haber intercambiado palabras en la calle con un desconocido. De inmediato me levanté asustada pensando que el tipo pudo haberme llevado a su casa y aprovecharse la situación.

Rápidamente me cambié con mi ropa anterior y al abrir la puerta sentí que el alma se salía de mi cuerpo al toparme de frente con Momoka. Ella estaba a punto de tocar, pues su puño levantado me lo indicó.

—Ah Sakura, te has despertado.

—Mo-mo.. Momoka.

—¿Cómo te sientes? Ah ya sé, te duele la cabeza ¿verdad?

—No sé exactamente cómo es que terminé en este sitio si yo anoche...

—Sí, lo supuse. Ven, vamos a tomar un té.

Se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia otra habitación, no tuve más opción que seguirla hasta la cocina. La casa parecía estar muy vacía, pues sólo pude ver pocos muebles y las paredes estaban completamente limpias: sin adornos ni nada.

—¿Éste es tu departamento?

—Sí, es el lugar que me asignaron temporalmente —contestó mientras vertía un poco de té en una tacita.

—Es bastante amplio para que vivas tú sola.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —me extendió la taza con té.

—Gracias —dije—. Ahora... ¿Podrías decirme cómo es que llegué a tu casa?

—Anoche mientras me preparaba para dormir, escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta. Al principio dudé en abrir pero luego escuché la voz de Daisuke quien te traía cargada. Me dijo que te encontró dormida en la calle, así que me pidió que te hiciera espacio aquí.

—Espera un momento ¿Daisuke me trajo? ¿Yo dormida en la calle?

—Sí ¿pasa lago?

Lo que Momoka decía no coincidía con mis vagos recuerdos. No era precisamente Daisuke el sujeto que vi la noche anterior, aunque no distinguí bien su rostro, su estatura y peinado no eran los mismos, de eso estaba segura.

Por otra parte, posiblemente al desmayarme, el tipo simplemente se fue y me quedé allí tirada hasta que el prometido de Momoka me encontró.

—¿Sakura? —Momoka me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Lo siento, lo siento —junté mis manos—. Lamento haberte molestado anoche, no debí beber tanto.

—Está bien. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, además es la primera vez que tengo visitas —Momoka parecía estar muy feliz con esa idea.

—También me disculparé apropiadamente con Daisuke.

Mientras seguíamos charlando, alguien llamó a la puerta. Momoka se levantó de golpe para ir a abrir; supuse que le hacía feliz que la visitaran.

—Mira quién ha venido —decía con una enorme sonrisa, a la cual no pude corresponder al ver de quien se trataba—. Sakura está bien —dijo.

El hombre sólo se limitó a mirarme de reojo de pies a cabeza.

—Ah, yo... Por lo de anoche, lo siento mucho —expresé e hice una reverencia.

—¿Verdad que no ha sido nada, Daisuke? Sakura está muy apenada por la situación.

—Deberías moderar tu consumo de alcohol —dijo y tanto Momoka como yo nos quedamos estupefactas.

—Bu-bueno —balbuceé—, no soy una mujer que beba con frecuencia.

—Como kunoichi y ejemplar ninja médico, este tipo de acciones no hablan muy bien de ti —insistió.

—Daisuke, es suficiente —interrumpió Momoka con una ligera expresión de molestia.

—No, él tiene razón —hablé apenada—. Lo siento mucho, discúlpame —nuevamente hice una reverencia—. Momoka, muchas gracias por ayudarme y por el delicioso té; ahora debo volver a casa y preparar todo para el trabajo.

—Sakura, por favor ven a visitarme —pidió casi en súplica.

—Así lo haré, no te preocupes.

Sin decir nada más y fingiendo una sonrisa, salí de aquel departamento con mi terrible dolor de cabeza y el peso de mi conciencia.

(...)

Al siguiente día mientras caminaba hacia la Torre del Hokage, uno de los papeles que llevaba para archivar en los expedientes, salió volando con una ráfaga de aire que se interpuso en el camino. Odiaba que ocurrieran ese tipo de cosas, mas esa vez fue un amable joven quien recogió el papel por mí y se acercó a entregármelo.

—Se le ha caído esto —dijo.

—Sí, gracias —lo tomé.

—¡Ah señorita! Me alegra tanto verla, me quedé preocupado por usted la noche anterior cuando se desvaneció.

—¿Eh?

Comencé a observar bien el aspecto del joven: alto, delgado, cabello atado en una coleta ¡era el de la noche de mi borrachera! Era apuesto, de eso no había duda, y sólo me estaba sintiendo avergonzada por haber causado tantos problemas. Las palabras de Daisuke resonaban en mi cabeza.

—¿Está bien? ¿No le hizo daño el ninja?

—¿De qué habla? —Levanté la mirada— ¿cuál ninja? ¿qué daño?

—Ah vaya —rascó su cabeza—... Luego de que se desmayó yo... Yo la tomé entre mis brazos para llevarla a un sitio seguro pero en el camino apareció un tipo raro y la arrebató de mí antes de que yo pudiera protestar.

—¿Uh?

Abrí mis ojos como platos ante esas palabras.

—Siento no haber sido capaz de hacer más por usted —bajó la cabeza—, debido a que yo no soy un ninja no pude competir contra las habilidades de ese sujeto. Pero usted está bien ¿cierto?

La dulce mirada de sus ojos miel me estremeció el corazón. No recordaba a nadie tan caballeroso como él.

—Sí, estoy bien —sonreí apenada y llevé un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja.

—Me alegra —devolvió la sonrisa—. Bueno, debo continuar.

—¡Ah, espera! No me ha dicho su nombre.

—Khale —dijo— ¿y usted?

—Sakura —contesté sin dejar de verlo.

—Es un lindo nombre. Me gustan las flores de cerezo —viéndolo con más tranquilidad, Khale era tan guapo que hinoptizaba—. Espero que nos volvamos a ver, señorita.

Sólo asentí con mi cabeza y lo vi marcharse. Allí me quedé de pie en medio de la calle siguiendo su figura desvanecerse en el horizonte hasta que un grito detrás de mí erizó mi espina dorsal por el susto.

—¡SAKURA HARUNO!

—¡Ahh! —Volteé espantada abrazando los papeles que cargaba— ¡KAKASHI SENSEI! —Exclamé enojada al ver que se trataba de él y quien no dejaba de reírse— ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan malo?!

—Lo siento. No debes bajar tu guardia.

—Es usted tan cruel.

—No olvides lo de machista y eso.

—Cielos —llevé una mano a mi pecho—... No vuelva a hacer algo así, casi me desmayo del susto.

—Hablando de desmayarse —sobó su mentón—, necesito hablar contigo jovencita. Me ha llegado información no muy agradable sobre ti.

—¿De qué habla?

—Ehh... Vayamos a mi oficina. La calle no es un sitio seguro para regañarte y castigarte.

Sus palabras fueron tan directas que me incomodé y retrocedí unos cuantos pasos sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—¿Qué pasa? —Me preguntó.

—¿Qué quiere hacerme? —Pasé saliva.

—Ah ya veo —masculló para sí mismo y se cruzó de brazos—. Y dices que yo soy el pervertido por leer Icha icha paradise.

(...)

Coloqué cada expediente del hospital en el archivero. Kakashi sensei estaba sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio golpeando la superficie con sus dedos uno tras otro.

—¿Acabaste? —Preguntó y me di la media vuelta.

—Sí.

—Bien, hablemos de lo que hiciste —carraspeó—. Veamos —tomó una libreta del escritorio y empezó a hojearla hasta que se detuvo en una página en particular —... Aquí está. Ninja médico Sakura Haruno presenta pérdida de conciencia por estado de ebriedad de segundo grado. Se añade que la susodicha estaba dormida en la calle que se conecta con el mercado local a altas horas de la noche del sábado pudiendo causar algún accidente.

—¡¿Qué?! —Me ofendí al escuchar ese reporte— Eso es patético. ¿A quién le interesa tanto mi vida privada como para venir a pasarle el chisme?

—Se llaman Relaciones Públicas —Kakashi empezó a anotar algo en una hoja—. Eres parte del sistema que gobierna este país al ser una de los principales ninjas médicos de Konoha. Por mantener nuestra buena imagen y evitar rumores y escándalos, debemos actuar con cautela y discreción.

—Usted lee Icha icha en la calle. Incluso lo hacía frente a su equipo de 3 adolescentes.

—No me contradigas Sakura —tomó el sello y lo estampó en la hoja luego me la extendió—. Toma.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una multa —dijo sonriendo.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Va a multarme por disfrutar un poco de mi libertad?!

—No, te estoy multando por quedarte dormida en la calle en segundo estado de ebriedad y arriesgar el prestigio de los ninjas médicos.

—Kakashi sensei, usted se acaba de inventar esta ley. Además yo no dormí en la calle, me desmayé y —recorde a Khale—... ¡Es cierto! Ese chico me rescató hasta que Daisuke me robó de sus brazos.

—¿De qué estás hablando Sakura? ¿Seguiste bebiendo?

—¡Kakashi sensei! —Hice un berrinche y él se rió. Me sentí de doce años otra vez.

—Entiendo que sólo hayas bebido un poco, pero no puedo pasar por alto este tipo de cosas y debo ser justo.

—Fue Daisuke ¿verdad? Él le contó el chisme.

—¿Daisuke? Ah, ah —chasqueó los dedos—, bueno me pasó el reporte.

—Maldito desgraciado —dije en voz baja y apreté los puños.

—Entonces pasas a la oficina de Recaudación y pagas tu multa —dijo—, a menos que quieras hacer servicio comunitario.

Tomé la hoja del escritorio sin dejar de verlo directamente a los ojos.

—Usted necesita casarse para dejar de ser tan amargado.

—¿Sabes qué pienso? —Se recargó en su silla— Te voy a mandar a una misión muy divertida.

(...)

Tuve que pedirle a Ino que me cubriera el turno ya que Kakashi me había dado más trabajo como castigo por grosera.

Ino no podía creerse el asunto de pagar una multa por poner en riesgo la imagen del hospital.

Lo peor del asunto no era tener una misión extra, sino que tenía que ir con ese chismoso de Daisuke y ayudarle por el resto del día.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo encontrarlo, él era muy misterioso y aparecía cuando menos me lo esperaba. Me sentía mal por Momoka, ¿quién querría casarse con un tipo así?

Finalmente me detuve frente al bosque en un pequeño monumento.

—¡Daisuke! —Grité irritada— ¡Donde quiera que estés ya aparece, maldita sea!

Hubo un rato de silencio, luego el aleteo de las aves se escuchó y sopló un ligero viento. No hubo respuesta de su parte y furiosa decidí marcharme. Me di la media vuelta y me topé con él.

—¡Con que finalmente llegaste! —Reclamé— ¡Tú maldita sabandija! —Le di picones en su pecho con mi dedo índice— No sé por qué me odias tanto si no te he hecho nada, y en cambio vas y le cuentas todo el chisme de mi borrachera al Hokage.

Apartó mi mano de un sólo movimiento pero sin soltar mi muñeca y sin quitar su vista de mí. Esa seriedad que lo caracterizaban me estremecía como los ojos de Khale.

—¡Ya suéltame! —Me solté de su agarre.

—Vamos —fue lo único que dijo y caminó.

—¿A dónde?

—El Hokage me ha informado que deberás ayudarme por el resto de este día. Así que tienes mucho trabajo por hacer.

—¿Puedes hablarme claro y decirme qué es lo que voy a hacer a parte de estarte siguiendo como perro?

Detuvo sus pasos y por momentos me sentí mal de haber sonado tan grosera.

—Tsk —chistó—... Con razón te multaron, no tienes ni una pizca de educación.

—¿Ah? —Sentí que la sangre me hervía— ¡Yo no estaba dormida en la calle! Estaba siendo rescatada por un gentil caballero cuando me arrebataste de sus brazos.

—Gentil caballero —repitió en tono de burla y siguió caminando—. Date prisa o informaré al Hokage que también estabas medio desnuda y todavía traías la botella de alcohol en la mano.

Ese Daisuke era lo peor. Cada vez era más insolente conmigo y yo ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Furiosa seguí sus pasos hasta que llegamos a una bodega solitaria. Allí se detuvo y después se giró para verme.

—¿Es aquí? —Pregunté— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Quítate la ropa —contestó.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Como ya leyeron, no se trata ni de Neji ni de Itachi, lamento la ilusión.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior, sus opiniones son bien recibidas. Para la chica que me preguntó si lo que le hicieron a Sakura le afecta a su salud, pues sí, en capítulos futuros notarán que Sakura experimentará algunas dolencias pero pronto sabrán a qué se debe. ¡Nos estaremos leyendo pronto!**_


	10. MISIÓN I

**CAPÍTULO 10.- "MISIÓN"**

—¿Qué? —Retrocedí espantada ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Quería que me desvistiera? ¿Qué clase de enfermo pervertido era?

—¿No vas a obedecer? Te digo que te quites de la roca.

—¡No voy a hacer semejante cosa, estás enfer...! ¿Qué? —Parpadeé un par de veces— ¿Que me quite de la roca?

—Sí, estás sobre ella y en ésta hay algo que quiero que veas.

Miré hacia abajo y efectivamente, había una roca que tenía grabadas unas palabras. Avergonzada bajé de ella y me hice a un lado. Daisuke se acercó y se puso de cuclillas.

—Esta bodega almacena grandes y antiguos pergaminos que solían ser información valiosa para fines medicinales. Hace años que está abandonada y los rollos continúan aquí. Mira lo que dice la roca.

Me incliné ligeramente para leer el texto.

—"A _cceso restringido. Sólo cuadrilla especial de médicos_ " ¿Qué significa esto?

—Significa que sólo alguien con conocimientos avanzados en el campo de la medicina puede ingresar.

—Pero si ya está abandonada —dije mirando la desolada construcción.

—Es verdad que cualquiera que encuentre este sitio puede entrar, pero no cualquiera puede descifrar lo que contienen los pergaminos.

—¿Has entrado? —Le miré directamente y él asintió en un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Pero no puedo leer el contenido de los rollos. Tal vez todos son de importancia, pero el Hokage necesita recuperar información medicinal valiosa, por eso te he traído.

—Bueno, no estoy segura —puse un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja y me acerqué a la puerta oxidada—, tampoco soy muy brillante.

—Fuiste alumna directa de la Quinta Hokage, creo que debes tener más conocimientos que cualquier otro.

Daisuke no se daba cuenta pero realmente me estaba halagando y eso me hacía sentir muy bien. Si se lo proponía podía ser alguien amable.

Sin pensarlo más veces tiré de la puerta para encontrarme con un almacén lleno de estantes polvorientos y decorados con telarañas.

—Este lugar es horrible. Hay cientos de pergaminos —miré alrededor—, no seré capaz de leer cada uno de ellos, me tomaría mucho tiempo.

—No necesitas leerlos todos —me dio un empujoncito en la espalda para adentrarme y me tambaleé, terminé sosteniéndome de una silla vieja y sucia— si te fijas bien, están clasificados por años.

Puse más atención y tenía razón, los estantes tenían rollos con diferentes colores de borde. Cada color significaba una década, y si mal no recordaba, la información de los grandes descubrimientos médicos que a Kakashi sensei tanto le interesaban, pertenecían a 50 años atrás.

—Pero toda esta información ¿no se encuentra ya registrada en los libros del Hospital?

—Averigüémoslo —Daisuke me lanzó una sonrisa torcida.

(...)

Habían transcurrido dos horas y fracción. Yo seguía abriendo rollos leyendo el contenido de cada uno; hasta el momento sólo uno de los diez que había revisado tenía información valiosa sobre antídotos potentes contra envenenamientos, el resto era material que ya existía en los registros de la aldea.

Por su parte Daisuke era quien se encargaba de bajar del estante los pergaminos pesados y quitarles el sello para extenderlos en el suelo. Aunque bien yo también podía hacer eso por la gran fuerza que desarrollé, parecía que él me veía como a una frágil y débil mujercita. Al verlo hacer aquello con tanto esmero, volví a preguntarme qué pasaría con su brazo. Por lo que había descubierto, no era un tema que le gustara tocar.

—Deberíamos tomar un pequeño descanso —sugerí al verlo sudar— necesitamos recuperar energía.

Pensé que protestaría pero no lo hizo y en su lugar sólo soltó un suspiro y caminó fuera de la bodega para sentarse en una de las rocas que adornaban el paisaje.

Tomé mi mochila y me senté junto a él. Lo vi clavar su mirada en el bosque sin decir nada, su silencio me inquietaba y al mismo tiempo despertaba una fuerte curiosidad en mí. ¿Qué tanto pasaría por su cabeza? ¿Tenía familia, amigos? ¿Cómo conoció a Momoka?

—Toma —puse frente a él una caja de almuerzo, la vio y después me miró—. Debes comer o vas a quedarte débil.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto?

—Yo preparo mi almuerzo todos los días —confesé—. Pero no te sientas mal, tómalo —insistí—, siempre preparo dos cajas con comida por si tengo que compartir con algún colega en el hospital. En este caso, lo compartiré contigo.

Miró la caja por instantes hasta que finalmente la tomó y me sentí extrañamente feliz de que aceptara.

—Espero que te guste, es arroz y ensalada con jamón, elote y tomatillos cherry. No soy muy buena cocinando pero esto es lo que mejor sé hacer —presumí y cuando me di cuenta, Daisuke ya estaba comiendo sin reprochar nada.

Comió tan rápido que apenas y tuve tiempo de servirle té en un vasito. Esperaba que esa velocidad al comer no se debiera a su urgencia por terminar con el martirio de mi compañía.

—Supongo que Momoka prepara mejor comida, pero me alegra que te hayas terminado todo — expresé mientras guardaba las cosas en mi mochila.

—Vamos, hay que continuar.

—Espera, quiero preguntarte algo.

—Si tiene que ver con mi brazo, entonces no responderé.

—No es sobre ti, es sobre Sasuke.

Cambió la expresión de su mirada, lo noté fácilmente.

—Ya te dije que él es un desertor. A los desertores no se les recuerda.

—Pero yo necesito saber algo de él —insistí.

—Continuemos.

Se dio la media vuelta y siguió caminando al interior de la bodega. Molesta con su actitud fui detrás de él y coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para evitar que continuara andando. Eso lo hizo estremecer, lo pude ver en la piel de su cuello que se puso como carne de gallina.

Me causó mucha gracia pero también sorpresa. ¿Por qué se había estremecido por eso? Me parecía que él no era de mucho contacto físico después de todo. Rápidamente se liberó de mis brazos y me vio de frente.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —advirtió—, nunca vuelvas a tocarme.

—Tranquilo, tampoco es como que me gustaras. Lo hice porque me ignoraste y yo de verdad necesito saber algo sobre Sasuke.

—¿Por qué eres tan terca?

—Porque siento que Sasuke era alguien importante en mi vida —argumenté sin dejar de verlo—, tal vez sea un desertor, tal vez haya sido un bueno para nada pero fue mi compañero, y no entiendo cómo pude permitir que se fuera. Si es alguien malo como dices, ¿dónde estaba yo cuando él decidió cambiar el rumbo de su camino? ¿Por qué nadie lo ayudó?

Daisuke se masajeó el cuello y finalmente habló tras un largo silencio.

—Específicamente ¿qué quieres saber de él?

—Pero yo-

—Sólo te responderé una sola cosa. Y no volveré a decirte nada más —amenazó.

—Bien —tragué saliva—, ¿yo amaba a Sasuke?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? —Daisuke me miró diferente, esta vez no pude interpretar sus emociones.

—Sí, me golpeé la cabeza y ahora no recuerdo a Sasuke, ni cómo es físicamente, ni su voz o su carácter. Pero últimamente he tenido sueños extraños y en más de una ocasión me he despertado diciendo su nombre. Por esa razón creo que él era alguien fundamental en mi vida, y le he dado vueltas a este asunto y la única conclusión a la que he llegado es que... Sasuke me gustaba.

Daisuke dirigió su mirada hacia el estante y tomó un pergamino para bajarlo. Pensé que nuevamente me estaba ignorando hasta que habló antes que yo.

—Yo no puedo responderte eso, yo ni siquiera te conocía en persona hasta aquel día que nos vimos en la oficina del Hokage.

Bajé la mirada, eso tenía sentido y ni siquiera pensé que sería ilógico que él pudiera responder a mi pregunta.

—Sí... Tienes razón. Discúlpame.

No dije nada más ni volví a tocar el tema, sólo continuamos hasta la tarde desenrollando pergaminos y anotando cosas importantes.

Una vez que terminamos, caminábamos juntos sin intercambiar palabras. La tarde había caído y el cielo se tornó naranja, las calles de Konoha estaban tranquilas y los mercados moderadamente visitados.

Al pasar por uno de ellos pude ver a Momoka sosteniendo una canasta con algunas verduras frescas. Ella y yo hicimos contacto visual, al principio su rostro era confuso pero luego sonrió como de costumbre.

—¡Sakura! —Se acercó a nosotros— Da-Daisuke tú también estás aquí.

—Tuvimos una misión importante —expliqué para evitar malentendidos.

—¿Eh? ¿Han trabajado juntos? —Momoka estaba sorprendida— Has trabajado duro Daisuke, mira compré algunas cosas para la cena de esta noche ¿irás a casa? —Sus ojos brillaban esperanzados.

—Supongo —fue todo lo que dijo pero para Momoka seguro fue más que eso.

—Bien, yo ya cumplí con mi castigo, quiero decir, con mi misión. Me iré primero —hice una reverencia y me alejé de allí. Me empezaba a incomodar estar junto a ellos.

—¡Señorita Sakura!

Me detuve al oír esa voz y entre la gente pude ver a Khale que estaba parado afuera de un local. Se aproximó tan rápido como pudo.

—No creí que le vería de nuevo en este día —dije.

—Ha sido coincidencia, estaba por cerrar el local.

—¿Trabaja aquí? —Pregunté

—Sí —respondió apenado—, sólo temporalmente. Necesito juntar dinero para algo importante.

—¿Qué negocio es?

—Es una tienda de vinos y licores. ¿Gusta probar alguno?

—La verdad me encantaría pero ya he tenido una mala experiencia y usted lo sabe —dije avergonzada.

—Ah... Es por lo de la otra noche. Por cierto ése de allá es el ninja que la arrebató de mis brazos —dijo en voz baja mirando hacia otro extremo—, y desde que me acerqué a usted no nos ha quitado la vista de encima.

Miré hacia atrás y efectivamente, Daisuke estaba viéndonos pero ante mi contacto visual se dio la media vuelta y caminó dejando a Momoka siguiéndole el paso.

—Ehh, sí... Él es ese ninja. El chismoso.

—¿Chismoso?

—Ah ¿sabes qué? Creo que acepto entrar a tu local, necesito hacer una compra.

(...)

Subí las escaleras y entré a su oficina, sí, allí estaba todavía a pesar de que casi eran las ocho de la noche. Estaba anotando algo en un libro gordo y parecía estar tan cansado que podría dormir por meses; las ojeras bajo sus ojos lo delataban y sobretodo la expresión de fastidio de sus labios, porque Kakashi sensei bajó la guardia y también se bajó la máscara creyendo que nadie lo vería por la orilla de la puerta. Y era lógico, ya todos estaban por irse y nadie quería entrar a visitarlo para evitar alguna tarea extra de ésas que le gustaba dejar a sus subordinados.

No pensé que esa sería la manera en que descubriría el rostro de Kakashi sensei, aunque debo decir que para ser un hombre maduro, era atractivo y todavía podía encontrar el amor.

—¡Kakashi sensei! —Abrí la puerta de golpe y grité su nombre. Se sobresaltó y de inmediato subió su máscara, su bolígrafo salió disparado y cayó en el suelo.

—¿Qué crees que haces? Es de mala educación entrar sin tocar la puerta.

—Le traigo un regalito —levanté una botella de licor blanco.

—Eso es inapropiado —se levantó por su bolígrafo.

—Usted sabe que sí lo quiere —coloqué la botella en el escritorio— ¿no cree que necesita descansar un poco? Ha trabajado todo el día.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento. ¿A qué se debe toda esta amabilidad? ¿Hiciste bien tu misión?

—Por supuesto. Vamos beba un poco.

—Ahora mismo no lo haré, será cuando llegue a casa.

—Si es porque no quiere que vea su rostro, pues le tengo noticias: ya lo vi, y tiene un lunar muy sexy bajo su boca.

A Kakashi sensei se le pusieron rojas las orejas, por lo poco que pude ver de ellas lo noté.

—Estás planeando que te dé otro castigo ¿no es así?

—No se preocupe, no diré nada. Vamos, beba, beba.

—Si lo que quieres es embriagarme para obtener información prohibida de una vez te digo que no va a funcionar.

—Es usted horrible Kakashi sensei. ¿Cómo puede siquiera pensar eso de mí?

(...)

Resignada terminé andando camino a casa sin haber conseguido lo que quería. Pero a fin de cuentas le dejé la botella de licor para que hiciera un festín en su casa, después de todo era el Hokage y lo necesitaba.

Ya había oscurecido, había pocos transeúntes y al pasar por el puesto de ramen Ichiraku escuché una voz muy familiar: Naruto.

Me acerqué para descubrir que estaba bebiendo tanto que ya estaba ebrio. A pesar de estar comiendo ramen como si no hubiera un mañana, pero parecía muy feliz.

—Ah Sakura —al verme me esbozó una enorme sonrisa—, ven, ven, comamos ramen.

—Gracias, pero justo ahora voy camino a casa.

—No seas aburrida, siéntate conmigo —decía animado—, extraño esos días junto a ti y Sasuke —luego de decir eso empezó a reír como loco sin embargo, en ese momento pensé que tal vez Naruto podría decirme algo al respecto así que me senté junto a él.

—Sí ¿verdad? Yo también extraño esos días —le seguí el juego—, aunque Sasuke fuera un inútil y lo arruinara todo.

—Pero Sakura —Naruto me puso su mano en el hombro—, si Sasuke era todo para ti. No sabías decir otra cosa que no fuera _"Sasuke, Sasuke"_ —trató de imitar mi voz— estabas loca por él.

Naruto confirmó lo que sospechaba, y a pesar de su estado no dudé de la veracidad de sus palabras. Pues bien dicen que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad.

—Naruto ya deberías ir a casa —dijo el dueño del puesto—, estás demasiado borracho. Me preocupas hijo.

—Ah vamos don Teuchi, sólo un trago más.

—Yo lo llevaré a casa —dije pero el hombre y su hija rápidamente me lo impidieron.

—No, no señorita Sakura —dijo Ayame—, nosotros nos encargaremos de Naruto. Usted puede volver a casa tranquila.

—Pero es mi deber, fui su compañera.

—Sí pero, no sería muy conveniente —insistió—, Naruto es un hombre casado, usted no quiere que se expandan rumores y chismes ¿verdad?

Lo pensé bien, Ayame estaba en lo cierto y yo ya bastante tenía con el asunto del alcohol. Aunque quería sacarle más información a Naruto, por el momento sólo me bastaba con saber que Sasuke había sido el amor de mi vida.

Llegué a casa y mi madre estaba haciendo la cena; mi papá estaba leyendo sentado a la mesa. Entré directo a mi habitación, apenas y los saludé.

Subí la escalera y me apresuré a buscar entre mis cosas alguna fotografía de mi equipo. Busqué en un baúl pero no encontré nada, después debajo de mi cama, bajo el colchón, en el ropero y en los cajones del buró pero no había nada, nada de Naruto, Kakashi o Sasuke.

Era demasiado extraño que no hubiera más fotos que mías o de mis padres. Eso era demasiado extraño. Bajé a cenar y aproveché para cuestionar a mis padres acerca del asunto, quería ver sus reacciones para sacar conclusiones.

—Disculpa mamá, de casualidad ¿no viste dónde dejé mis fotografías de la academia?

—No hija, con la Guerra se perdieron muchas cosas —respondió—, Konoha quedó casi destruida por completo.

—Ya veo —contesté triste—, realmente quería ver los recuerdos de mi niñez.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo papá—, ahora sólo vivirán en tu memoria. Pero a partir de ahora puedes tomar nuevas fotografías.

—Me hubiera gustado una fotografía con mi equipo, pero Sasuke no estaría en ella —confesé, y mis padres se miraron de reojo.

—Bueno cariño, a estas alturas ya debes saber que la vida es así.

—¿Ustedes saben por qué Sasuke se hizo un desertor?

Pregunté esperanzada a una respuesta concreta, pero ninguno de ellos quiso responderme. ¿Qué era todo ese misterio?

—Hay temas que no debemos tocar —dijo mamá—, por el bien de todos.

(...)

Acostada observaba el techo de mi habitación en el que brillaban unas pegatinas con forma de estrellas. Mi vida era tranquila, después de la Cuarta Guerra todo había vuelto a la normalidad pero aun así podía sentir un vacío que cada día se hacía más grande.

La angustia de saber por qué todos me ocultaban información de Sasuke. ¿Qué tan horrible había sido que nadie quería saber de él? Llegué a pensar que por mi propio bien me habían borrado la memoria para que no fuera capaz de recordarlo, pues a sabiendas de que yo lo quería pudo haberme afectado mucho su partida.

¿Qué debía hacer entonces? ¿Ignorar el tema y continuar con mi vida como si no hubiese pasado nada? O ¿tratar de encontrar un método para traer de regreso mis pensamientos?

¡Eso era! Tenía que haber una manera, algún método ya descubierto para la amnesia y estaba dispuesta a encontrarlo.

—Mañana voy a buscar en los libros del Hospital —pensé.

* * *

 **Todo es culpa de Kakashi por inquietarla acerca de sus memorias *cof cof* hahaha.**


	11. NARRACIÓN II

**CAPÍTULO 11.-** **"NARRACIÓN II"**

Cabizbajo y con las manos sosteniendo su frente, los ojos cerrados y el lamento de la noche anterior; ese dolor de cabeza no se iría tan fácilmente. Kakashi estaba profundamente arrepentido de haber bebido el licor que su ex alumna le obsequió.

Y es que el estrés de ser el líder de una aldea, el pensar todos los días cómo solucionar problemas del país, a veces unos muy tontos pero necesarios, le estaban costando dolores de cabeza y deterioro en la salud de aquel hombre.

Mientras trataba de tranquilizarse y poner su mente en blanco, su intento de paz se vio frustrado por la llamada a la puerta y posterior ingreso de otro de sus ex discípulos: Sasuke Uchiha.

Extrañado de ver a Kakashi en un estado poco usual, el Uchiha prefirió no preguntar acerca de situación y fue directo al grano.

—Sasuke has venido muy temprano ¿no?

—Traigo los reportes de la misión de ayer.

—¿Cómo? ¿Han terminado de leerlos todos en un solo día? —Kakashi estaba muy sorprendido.

—No me gusta perder el tiempo y Sakura estaba dispuesta a acabar tan pronto como fuera posible.

—Parece que no le agrada mucho Daisuke —enfatizó con cierta burla.

—Sobre eso —Sasuke dejó los reportes en el escritorio y retrocedió unos pasos—, hay algo importante que debo decirte.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Sakura sigue insistiendo en saber sobre Sasuke, a pesar de que le he inventado que es un desertor ella se aferra a obtener información. Si las cosas continúan así y su curiosidad poco a poco la domina, no tardará en descubrir la mentira.

—Me parece insólito que aunque ella misma fue quien por voluntad propia se dirigió a buscar a esa mujer para que te borrara de su mente, ahora esté insistente en querer recuperarte de sus recuerdos —Kakashi miró a Sasuke esperando encontrar en él alguna emoción al respecto.

—Hmm —Sasuke resolló y dirigió su vista a la ventana.

—¿Qué más te ha dicho sobre eso?

—Ella... Ella me ha preguntado si estaba enamorada de Sasuke —confesó con cierta vergüenza atrayendo así el interés del Hokage.

—Ah ya veo —Kakashi se sobó el mentón—, así que después de todo te ama con locura. ¿Te das cuenta Sasuke? Lo de Sakura no eran meras palabras.

—En realidad no es algo que me interese, yo sólo te estoy diciendo lo que has preguntado.

—Si no te interesara no la habrías protegido bajo la mentira de que Sasuke es un desertor y tú simplemente eres un ninja que se llama Daisuke. O tampoco la habrías "rescatado" de los brazos de aquel muchacho que tuvo la desgracia de encontrarla por la calle caminando ebria —Sasuke miró a Kakashi con sorpresa, pues no se imaginaba que éste fuera capaz de saber aquel evento—. ¿Qué? No me mires así Sasuke, yo soy el Hokage después de todo.

—Lo de inventarme un nombre ha sido porque tú decidiste evitar que Sakura recuperara su memoria, pero no creo que el engaño dure más tiempo y no lo digo porque quiera que ella se acuerde de mí, sino porque no puedes pedirle a todo el pueblo que finja que no sabe nada y le responda a Sakura si ella le llegara a preguntar a cada individuo.

—Es cierto —Kakashi estiró los brazos y los colocó tras su cuello—, esta farsa no puede durar mucho. Pero de todos modos si ella se entera que tú eres Sasuke, no recordará ningún momento que haya vivido a tu lado en su infancia o adolescencia. Sólo sabrá que tú eres Sasuke, eso ya no sería un problema ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que todo este tiempo hemos querido mantener la voluntad de Sakura. Ella estaba sufriendo porque te amaba y tú no le correspondías, y tras enterarse que te casarías tuvo la convicción de que la única forma de evitar el sufrimiento era sacándote de su cabeza. Pero si ella ahora mismo sabe que tú eres Sasuke, no recordará ni despertará el amor que tenía por ti.

Sasuke no dijo absolutamente nada, en realidad no encontraba palabras adecuadas para decir sin parecer un tonto.

—¿Estás seguro de querer casarte? —Kakashi buscó conectar su mirada con la del pelinegro.

—Ya lo decidí.

—¿Y crees que es justo para Momoka? La solución que tomaste fue demasiado radical y no mediste las consecuencias de tus actos.

—Momoka sabe bien que no voy a ser un esposo especialmente amoroso —manifestó—, y ella está de acuerdo con eso. Además, era la única manera de salvarla.

—Me temo Sasuke, que Momoka se ha enamorado de ti y eso no será fácil. Ahora mismo ella te puede decir que está bien si no la quieres pero cuando las mujeres despiertan sentimientos por alguien, se vuelven una pesadilla.

—¿Y qué se supone que deba hacer? ¿Regresarla a su país y dejar que la conviertan en la esposa de cualquier anciano adinerado o que la asesinen?

—Esperaba que respondieras: _Ése no es mi problema_. Pero veo que has cambiado Sasuke, no sé si sentirme orgulloso de ti.

—Deja el juego para después Kakashi —Sasuke estaba molestándose con la situación, su paciencia tenía un límite después de todo.

—Ni tú mismo estás feliz con la decisión que tomaste, pero por mí te puedes casar con ella si quieres.

—Entonces ¿cuándo vas a autorizar el matrimonio? —Preguntó Sasuke clavándole una fuerte mirada.

—Ah sí, sobre eso... Estaba haciendo un poco de tiempo por si te arrepentías pero por lo visto no será así —abrió un cajón y sacó un papel—. Aquí está, solicitud de matrimonio —Kakashi miró la hoja que tenía marcados los dobleces que le hizo sin cuidado alguno cuando la guardó en su bolsillo—. Vamos a sellar esto —estampado sobre la hoja quedó un sello negro—. Toma, ya te puedes casar.

Sasuke miró el papel por segundos hasta que su mano se elevó para recogerla.

—Felicitaciones —Kakashi sonrió falsamente para molestarlo, Sasuke sintió un apretón en el estómago.

—¡Hokage! —Sai apareció en la oficina captando la atención de ambos— Lamento interrumpir, pero ya tengo la información de la hechicera.

—Eres muy veloz. Bien Sasuke, ya te puedes retirar. Dale las buenas nuevas a tu futura esposa.

—¿Información de qué? —Preguntó ignorando las palabras de Kakashi.

—No es algo que te interese —respondió—, es algo sobre Sakura así que no tiene nada que ver contigo, ella es punto y a parte.

Sasuke sintió que la sangre le hervía. Pocas veces la curiosidad le picaba y quedarse con las ganas de saber de qué se trataba sólo le amargarían el día. Porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, aunque fuera un poco, le importaba. Apretando el papel en su mano salió de la oficina sin titubear.

—¡No arrugues la hoja! —Le gritó Kakashi y Sasuke cerró de golpe la puerta— Ese muchacho no cambia.

—Hokage, he hablado personalmente con la hechicera que Sakura visitó y no utilizó ningún método de brujería, en realidad lo que le dio a beber fue un brebaje medicinal creado hace 60 años para eliminar dolencias o malestares de cabeza. Según me informé, esta medicina resultó ser un fraude y lo único que ocasiona es desmayo temporal de quien la bebe.

—Ya veo, entonces esta anciana conoce de medicina tan antigua.

—Solía trabajar como enfermera en Konoha hasta que renunció. Pero según nuestras leyes, no hay ningún delito qué perseguir, ya que el medicamento no daña ninguna parte del cuerpo.

—¿Cómo se explica que Sakura haya olvidado solamente a una persona?

—Porque una vez que se desmayó, la mujer se acercó a ella y bloqueó el canal que almacena su preciado recuerdo. En realidad esta técnica es demasiado avanzada, tomaría años perfeccionarla para tener semejante precisión. Utilizando un genjutsu logró entrar a los pensamientos de Sakura y localizar el punto exacto para eliminar la información.

—Espera un momento —Kakashi se levantó de su asiento— me estás diciendo que la anciana no bloqueó con genjutsu el recuerdo de Sasuke, sino que ¿le ha cerrado físicamente el canal de su cerebro para que no lo recuerde nunca?

—Sí.

Kakashi se dejó caer nuevamente en su silla sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Sakura no estaba bajo una ilusión temporal, lo de ella era definitivo.

—No creo que existan métodos tan avanzados para curar la amnesia —dijo Kakashi—, de hecho, dudo mucho que existan médicos capaces de lograr algo como eso. Tomaría años encontrar una cura.

—Lo lamento mucho. Y a propósito, esto que hizo la anciana tampoco es un delito —se apresuró a aclarar Sai—, ya que fue Sakura quien se lo pidió y hay testigos.

—Ahh Sakura... Mi pobre niña.

—Por cierto —Sai había escuchado que Sasuke se había autonombrado desertor para que Sakura dejara de preguntar por él, por ese motivo decidió expresar su opinión.

—¿Qué pasa? —Kakashi seguía incrédulo.

—Lo mejor será preparar un informe falso.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Que Sasuke Uchiha ha muerto.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

—Únicamente para que Sakura deje de buscar a Sasuke. Si ella cree que él ha muerto, no va a tener motivo para continuar con esto. Es mejor que de una vez mueran sus débiles ilusiones antes de que se conviertan en un intenso deseo. Si pregunta por el cuerpo, sólo hay que decirle que se desintegró en un ataque.

—Es algo cruel —dijo Kakashi—, pero tienes razón. Si es así como ella puede ser feliz entonces lo haremos. ¿Oíste Sasuke? —Kakashi alzó la voz para que Sasuke quien estaba parado detrás de la puerta, pudiera escuchar— Ya no hay más oportunidades muchacho, lo lamento.

Un Sasuke serio parado frente a la puerta de la oficina, con su puño cerrado apretando la solicitud de matrimonio, por segunda vez en su vida sentía que no tenía nada más que lo atara a Konoha. Pero no sabía si esa sensación era de libertad o de condena.

* * *

 _ **Bueno aquí hay un poco más de información sobre lo suc**_ _ **e**_ _ **dido con Sakura.**_ _ **Hay algunos puntos que me gustaría aclarar pero me temo que tendrá que ser en otro capítulo porque éste no es el indicado; sólo puedo decir que todos, queriendo evitar un daño a Sakura, están haciendo las cosas más y más complejas.**_

 _ **En fin, ¡muchísimas gracias a todos por leer!**_


	12. TIERNA

**CAPÍTULO 12.-** **"TIERNA"**

Nunca había buscado tan exhaustivamente entre decenas de libros. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerme de tanta lectura y me preocupaba el hecho de no poder hallar nada relacionado a la recuperación de memoria.

Me senté para proseguir con mi lectura hasta que me vi interrumpida por Ino quien estruendosamente ingresó a la sala de descanso del Hospital.

—Sakura ¿está todo bien? Has estado leyendo libros todo tu turno.

—Sí, sí Ino, lo siento —cerré el último libro que obtuve del estante—, sólo quería retroalimentarme.

—Vaya, después de todo sí eres una nerd. Por cierto —se sentó a mi lado—, ¿qué tal fueron las cosas en tu misión con Daisuke?

—Duh —giré los ojos— es un pesado. Me siento mal por Momoka ya que será su esposa.

—Me parece que no te agrada mucho ¿eh?

—Puede ser un mejor tipo —puse el libro en la mesa—. Mira, si deja de ser tan amargado y sonríe más de vez en cuando puede ser encantador. Es atractivo pero, su actitud no le ayuda mucho. Todavía me pregunto cómo rayos él y Momoka llegaron al acuerdo de casarse.

—Bueno —Ino se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el techo—, tal vez en realidad sea justo eso.

—¿Qué?

—Un acuerdo —respondió—. Me sigue pareciendo muy extraño que "estén enamorados".

—Ay no, no, no Ino —moví mis manos en el aire—, yo sólo bromeaba, estoy segura que ellos en verdad se aman. Lo he visto en los ojos de Momoka, ella está perdida por Daisuke.

—Bueno ya no hablemos de ellos, toquemos un tema muy especial —puso sus manos en mis hombros y me vio muy animada—, quiero que hoy vengas a ver mi vestido de novia.

—¡Ya te lo entregaron! —Exclamé emocionada— ¡Sí! Iré a verlo.

No estaba muy segura pero me entusiasmaba que llegara el día de la boda de Ino, me sentía muy feliz por ella quien me contagiaba de su alegría cada vez que la veía. Y al mismo tiempo me preguntaba si algún día yo también podría encontrar un amor como ella lo hizo con Sai.

—Gracias por su arduo trabajo —nos despedimos del personal del hospital y salimos de las instalaciones rumbo a casa de Ino.

—Ahh —Ino estiró los brazos—... El clima está fantástico, ojalá perdure hasta el día después de mi boda.

—¿Irán de luna de miel?

—Pues no lo sé —se sonrojó—, aún no he hablado de eso con Sai. Pero por supuesto que me gustaría pasar unos días fuera de este estresante ambiente de trabajo. Además ahora que lo mencionas, Shikamaru perdió una apuesta y me debe dos boletos a unas aguas termales.

—¿Eh? ¿Ustedes se apuestan este tipo de cosas?

—Cosas de ex compañeros —rió.

—Hablando de ex compañeros —dije con seriedad—... Tú eres mi mejor amiga así que pensé que tal vez podrías ayudarme.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

—Le he preguntado a Naruto y me lo ha confirmado pero quisiera oírlo de ti.

—Me estás asustando Sakura ¿qué ocurre?

Busqué absurdamente la manera más adecuada de formular mi pregunta pero no tenía caso; de la manera en que lo dijera no influiría en la respuesta de Ino. Esperaba no encontrar silencios sino palabras concretas.

—Antes de perder la memoria, a mí me gustaba Sasuke ¿no es así?

Ino abrió los ojos y detuvo sus pasos para verme.

—¿Cómo recuerdas su nombre?

—Lo leí, leí un reporte de mi antiguo equipo y allí estaba su nombre. Pero no es el nombre lo que me interesa ahora, sólo quiero saber qué tanto me gustaba antes de que se fuera de la aldea y se convirtiera en un traidor.

—Bueno, sólo era mera atracción —dijo—, ya sabes Sakura, como una fugaz pasión juvenil.

—Naruto ha dicho que yo estaba loca por él.

—Naruto es hombre —me dio un ligero golpe en el brazo—, y los hombres todo lo ven de ese modo. Si les sonríes un poco ya piensan que te quieres casar con ellos.

No estaba muy segura y confiada de la respuesta que me dio, el nerviosismo se le notaba en cada sonrisa que mostraba pero no iba a arruinarle el día con mis problemas así que simplemente lo dejé pasar haciéndole creer que lo aceptaba.

(...)

Una vez que volvía a casa me desvié en el camino para ir a sentarme en una banca del parque pues a esas horas ya no estaría tan lleno y necesitaba un poco de paz para pensar y aclarar mi mente.

La tarde caía con un cielo rojizo de pocas nubes naranjas y grises, las aves volvían a sus nidos y los pequeños niños corrían con sus madres luego de haber jugado en el parque. Ese tipo de escenas me conmovían y me hacían pensar si alguna vez yo también tendría hijos.

Momentáneamente recordé de mi "pasión juvenil" por ese chico sin rostro ni recuerdo. Por una parte pensaba que Ino tenía razón y no debía aferrarme a un pasado sin sentido ni importancia; si me había gustado pues ya no quedaba rastro de ese sentimiento y querer amarrarme a eso sería inútil. Pero, por otro lado... No recordaba haber sentido atracción por nadie más en mi vida, lo que significaba que entonces Sasuke había sido mi primer amor.

Todo estaba bien en mi cabeza, todas las memorias estaban en su lugar excepto él, él no estaba por ninguna parte y por más que me esforzara y lo intentara no había manera de traerlo de regreso. La incógnita de su rostro se quedaría para siempre en mi cabeza al igual que su voz ¿cómo sonaría? ¿me habría querido así como yo a él?

 _«¿Qué debo hacer?»_

La duda existencial era: seguir intentando encontrar a Sasuke y quizás viendo su rostro ser capaz de recordarle o... Dejar mi vida como estaba y continuar caminando hacia el futuro que me esperaba.

—Señorita Sakura, qué coincidencia encontrarla por aquí.

Khale me sacó de mis pensamientos volviéndome a la realidad. Estaba de pie junto a la banca mirándome fijamente con esos ojos color miel.

—Sí ¿verdad? Estaba descansando después de mi jornada laboral. ¿Qué hace usted?

—Fui a visitar la tumba de mi hermano —se sentó junto a mí.

—Yo... Lo siento mucho, no debí preguntar.

—Está bien. Si quiere puede tutearme, no hay problema en ello.

—Ah, sí... También puedes hablarme con confianza —dije e hice una pausa para continuar—¿Tu hermano falleció recientemente?

—En la Cuarta Guerra. Era un _chūnin,_ tenía quince años de edad.

La voz de Khale sonaba nostálgica y sus ojos emanaban un brillo difícil de explicar. Miraba hacia el horizonte como recordando a su preciado hermano.

—No sé qué decir al respecto —me encogí de hombros—, sólo que tu hermano fue un héroe. Luchar por esta aldea, por esta gente... Eso lo convierte en un héroe.

—Sí, supongo que lo es. Debo confesar que desde ese día me siento mal conmigo mismo y pienso que si yo hubiera sido ninja tal vez mi hermano no estaría muerto. Pero elegí un camino más sencillo.

—No digas eso, no tiene nada qué ver. Tú eres un gran hombre, estoy segura.

Khale guardó silencio por instantes y se me quedó viendo con una expresión de calma para luego sonreír.

—¿Eres siempre así?

—¿Así cómo?

—Tan tierna.

Sentí mi cara arder por aquellas palabras.

—En realidad no soy nada tierna. Me desmayé por ebria frente a ti, solía golpear a mi ex compañero, le regalo licor al Hokage y si me enojo soy capaz de levantar un camión, dime tú qué tiene de tierno eso.

Khale comenzó a reír sin control y sólo me sentí ligeramente mejor de ver su rostro más animado que hace unos minutos.

—Me gustas Sakura —puedo asegurar que mi corazón se detuvo porque al oírlo decir eso no sentí más su latir—, a pesar de que te conozco desde hace poco pero eres muy interesante y eso me atrae de ti.

—Bu-bu-bueno...

—No te sientas apenada, no estoy obligándote a nada sólo quería que lo supieras. Está bien si sólo somos amigos, puedo vivir con eso.

—Sí —bajé la mirada.

—Sólo por curiosidad... ¿Te gusta alguien?

Pensé en la respuesta a su interrogante ¿estaría bien si se lo dijera o sería más simple decir que no?

—Se supone que había alguien, pero no sé cómo se siente.

—¿Eh?

—Nada, no me hagas caso. Me gustaba un chico pero, hace mucho que no lo veo.

—Ah ya entiendo. No te sientas mal estoy seguro que lo volverás a ver, no creo que exista alguien que no quiera volver a verte.

Sonreí estúpidamente y me sentí adolescente siendo halagada. Khale a parte de guapo era bueno con las palabras. Pensé ¿por qué no puedo enamorarme de alguien así?

—Debo volver a casa —me puse de pie y él imitó mi acto.

—Te acompaño.

—No te preocupes yo-

—Por favor —insistió.

—Está bien...

Caminamos entonces juntos por las calles de la aldea mientras hablábamos de cosas tontas y del clima. Khale me hacía reír mucho pero sobretodo, hacía más grata mi existencia.

—Sakura —escuché que alguien habló detrás de mí y tanto Khale como yo volteamos para ver a una Momoka sonriente y acompañada de su prometido.

—Ah, hola.

—No podía irme a casa sin saludarte. Le he dicho a Daisuke _"mira, es Sakura tengo que hablar con ella"._ No sé por qué me alegra tanto verte.

Miré de reojo a Khale y él asentía con su cabeza. Por su parte Daisuke ni siquiera nos miraba, parecía querer largarse de allí.

—También me da gusto verte Momoka, tal vez deberíamos salir juntas otra vez.

—¡Sí! Ah —Momoka vio en dirección a Khale y me susurró aunque fácilmente todos escuchamos sus palabras— ¿es tu novio? Es muy apuesto

—No, es un amigo —dije apenada—, su nombre es Khale.

—Vaya, perdona. Te he visto con él varias veces y he malinterpretado las cosas.

—No tienes que disculparte.

—Pero harían buena pareja ¿eh? —Me codeó.

—Momoka ya vámonos.

Daisuke la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hacia su dirección. Momoka sólo se despidió levantando su mano para luego incorporarse a su camino con él. Me quedé un rato viéndolos hasta que Khale y yo proseguimos nuestro andar.

(...)

Los días pasaron tranquilamente, sin sorpresas ni novedades sólo fluyendo como de costumbre pero ni aun así conseguían arrancar la espinita que se clavó en mi corazón.

No volví a tocar ningún libro de medicina con la intención de buscar una cura para mi amnesia, estaba resignada a no recuperar jamás mis memorias y sólo mantendría un espacio para ese nombre aunque su dueño no figurara por mi cabeza.

Después de todo, el primer amor nunca se olvida.

—Kakashi sensei necesitamos más material para el hospital, aquí le entrego una lista de los artículos que se requieren para que la autorice y así poder proseguir con la orden de compra.

—Ah sí, déjala por ahí —movió su mano y siguió ignorándome.

—¡Deje de leer ese tonto libro! ¡Ya hasta se lo sabe de memoria, lo lee desde que yo tenía doce años!

—Sakura ¿nunca te ha pasado que lees una historia y luego la vuelves a leer para recordar pequeños detalles importantes? Bueno, eso mismo estoy haciendo.

—Usted no cambia. Asuma su papel de líder y deje sus sucios pasatiempos para cuando esté en casa.

—Ahh ahora que te veo, qué bueno que viniste.

—¿Recién está notando mi presencia? Llevo media hora en su oficina.

—Sí bueno... Me perdí un poco.

—Un poco dice —bufé.

—Te tengo una misión muy emocionante.

—Kakashi sensei, ya no soy su alumna. Soy una ninja médico de renombre y tengo mi trabajo en el Hospital de Konoha. Sus misiones emocionantes déjelas para los ninjas egresados de la academia —lancé un mechón de mi cabello hacia atrás.

—Sí lo sé pero esta misión sólo la puede hacer un ninja excepcional y con alto grado de estudios como tú. Aquí entre nos, es una tarea que no cualquiera puede realizar por eso decidí asignártela a ti.

—Bueno —rasqué mi cabeza— ¿lo dice en serio o me está persuadiendo?

—Hablo muy en serio.

—¿Y qué es? Ah y también dígame la fecha porque necesito avisar al hospital.

—Por eso ni te preocupes, ya les avisé. Verás —guardó su libro en el cajón del escritorio—, desde hace un día he estado recibiendo el reporte de que en la aldea vecina hay personas que presentan severos síntomas de fiebre, dolores de cabeza y vómito, por lo cual pedí a Lady Tsunade su opinión al respecto y me ha informado que se trata de un virus muy raro pero que tiene cura.

—Ah ya entiendo usted quiere que yo vaya a administrarles el medicamento ¿verdad?

—No exactamente. Lo que quiero es que vayas al campo de las flores que está al sur del país y traigas un kilo de crisantemos para que Lady Tsunade prepare la medicina y después enviaré a ninjas médicos para que vayan a curar a los enfermos.

—Oiga un momento —protesté— ¿por qué tengo que ir yo a recoger la planta? Eso lo puede hacer cualquiera.

—No, porque cualquier otro puede confundir la flor de crisantemo con otro tipo de flores.

—Entonces envíeme con Ino, ella sabe de flores.

—Ino se casa mañana, no puedo hacerle eso.

—¡Es cierto! —Llevé ambas manos a mi rostro— Ino se casa mañana ¡y ni siquiera me he comprado un vestido! Tengo que ir ahora mismo.

—Primero ve a tu misión, si lo haces bien... regresarás a tiempo para su boda.

Miré a Kakashi sensei con indiferencia, y él me veía con sus ojos burlones incitándome a tomarlo por el cuello y abofetearlo. Lo sabía bien, sabía que él disfrutaba viéndome sufrir por eso me asignaba misiones tontas e inútiles.

—Iré —me acerqué a su rostro—, regresaré a tiempo —con ambas manos tomé su rostro—, y cuando lo haga, me pagará el triple de mi día laboral y para cuando yo le haya entregado el encargo usted ya me tendrá preparado un hermoso vestido color rosa pálido con zapatos de tacón de la boutique _Crystal Deluxe_ , los cuales habrá pagado de su bolsillo y con una sonrisa en su rostro me dirá: Bien hecho Sakura, te mereces una semana de vacaciones las cuales ya acordé con el Hospital de Konoha y comienzas tu descanso mañana.

Kakashi sensei seguía con su mirada aburrida sin inmutarse.

—¿No quieres también un retrete de oro?

—Está dicho Hokage, usted y yo tenemos un trato.

—Eres la única en esta aldea que no me respeta. Anda ve a preparar tu mochila y a las once en punto ve a la puerta de Konoha, allí te esperará Tenten, irás con ella.

Volví a casa para cambiarme de ropa y preparar mi equipaje, ya que contaba con poco tiempo para llegar hasta el campo de las flores y regresar antes de la boda de mi amiga. Tomé un bocadillo del refrigerador y apenas me pude despedir de mi mamá antes de salir corriendo a las puertas de Konoha donde me esperaba Tenten... O eso es lo que me hicieron creer hasta que descubrí el engaño al ver al amargado soplón esperando por mí.

—¿Dónde está Tenten?

—El Hokage cambió de planes a última hora y la envió a otra misión. Me asignó a mí como tu compañero —al decir eso torció la boca.

—No me digas —me crucé de brazos.

—También quiero acabar con esto pronto —se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

—Sí, lo mismo digo.

Y así dio inicio mi segunda misión con el raro, esperaba no tener que lidiar con disgustos o comentarios ofensivos.

* * *

 _ **Sasuke y Sakura tendrán una maravillosa misión *se frota las manos*. Muchas gracias a cada uno de ustedes por leer y comentar :D**_


	13. TRAGEDIA

**CAPÍTULO 13.-** **"TRAGEDIA"**

Las aves cantaban volando por el cielo azul; las nubes blancas como algodones flotaban en el aire y de vez en cuando nos regalaban una cómoda sombra; el viento soplaba ligero meciendo las hojas de los abundantes árboles que rodeaban el camino y al mismo tiempo jugaba con nuestros cabellos. Tuve tiempo de contemplar todas aquellas simples cosas porque el viaje con Daisuke y su abrumador silencio me estaban desquiciando.

Aunque verdaderamente no esperaba mantener una conversación, él era de pocas palabras y cuando hacía sus misiones era realmente serio en su trabajo. Era un buen ninja, de eso no tenía duda.

Lo imaginaba llegando al pueblo de Momoka y buscando alguna posada para pasar la noche, o deambulando entre los transeúntes y encontrándose por primera vez con ella. ¿Cómo se conocerían? Pero lo más importante ¿cómo Momoka conquistó lo que parecía ser un frío corazón? Aunque bien, ella era bastante agradable y dulce, una buena mujer capaz de hacer feliz a cualquiera con sus tiernas sonrisas. Debo confesar que por momentos envidié a Momoka, yo también quería ser tan bella y cálida como ella.

La única persona que hasta el momento me había considerado tierna y frágil era Khale, e incluso me confesó sus sentimientos.

El campo de flores estaba a unas cinco o seis horas de Konoha, pero considerando que debíamos detenernos a descansar, nos tomaría más tiempo llegar y regresar. Yo por nada del mundo podía perderme la boda de Ino, ¡no señor!

Así que apresuré el paso dejando a Daisuke atrás hasta que su boca por fin se abrió para decir algo y fue justamente lo que pensé.

—No tiene caso que vayas tan de prisa, sólo agotarás tus reservas de energía.

Bajé la velocidad, él tenía razón y odiaba admitirlo. Hubiera argumentado algo contra su comentario pero eso sería una niñería de mi parte y yo debía portarme como una ninja médico profesional. No le contesté y seguí caminando a su ritmo aunque estuviera volviéndome loca por correr.

Pasó media hora de trayecto, los pies ya me dolían. Había pensado que pasaríamos brincando ramas o algo por el estilo para avanzar lo más posible pero Daisuke iba con demasiada pachorra, hasta llegué a pensar que lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

—¿Te importa si subimos un poquito la velocidad? —Sugerí pero no contestó y siguió a su paso lento— Si seguimos a este ritmo llegaremos muy tarde al campo de las flores.

—No hay prisa.

—Sí la hay, hay personas enfermas esperando la medicina que Lady Tsunade preparará con los crisantemos —expliqué lo más serena posible.

—Apresuraremos el paso cuando vayamos de regreso a Konoha.

Y bien, no protesté más porque no tuve elección. A los cinco minutos nos detuvimos para descansar pero sólo fueron dos o tres minutos ya que Daisuke emprendió marcha nuevamente y fui detrás de él.

—¿Podemos al menos hablar de algo? —Dije casi en desesperación a mi aburrimiento.

—Si hablamos mientras caminamos, nos dará sed. Si bebemos el agua de reserva que llevamos, nos darán ganas de orinar. Por mí no hay problema pero tú eres una chica, y las chicas no pueden hacer ciertas cosas tan fácilmente —dijo sin balbucear.

—Pues... Por desgracia tienes razón.

Sí, transcurrieron los minutos, las horas... Tras varios breves descansos continuábamos caminando. Apenas vi un par de veces a Daisuke beber de su cantimplora y a mí ya no me quedaba nada de agua, y lo peor es que se había cumplido su palabra y me estaba aguantando las terribles ganas de hacer pipí.

—¿Hay algún pueblo cerca? Dime que hay un pueblo cerca —dije desesperada.

—Sí, está a un par de kilómetros.

—¿Un par de kilómetros? Eso es demasiado, apuremos el paso.

—¿Por qué la prisa? —Me miró de reojo— No me digas que tienes ganas de...

—¡Sí! —Acepté irremediablemente— ¡Necesito ir a un baño ya!

Estoy segura que lo vi sonreír burlonamente pero giró su cabeza antes de confirmarlo. Seguimos avanzando un poco más rápido (gracias al cielo) hasta que pude ver la entrada a un pueblo. Sin importarme nada dejé a Daisuke atrás y corrí buscando algún baño público que me aliviara de ese sufrimiento.

...

—Te he estado buscando por todas partes —dije a Daisuke una vez que lo encontré parado cerca de una tienda.

—Corriste de repente. Aproveché para preguntar a un aldeano sobre el campo de flores.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho? Creí que ya sabías la dirección.

—Hay dos caminos para llegar, el que solía conocer está cerrado por un derrumbe así que nos queda rodear para entrar por el otro extremo.

—¿Eso nos tomará mucho tiempo? —Pregunté mortificada, necesitaba terminar rápido esa misión.

—Nos tomará un par de horas más de las previstas.

—Entonces no perdamos tiempo y vayamos de una vez.

—Necesitamos descansar y comer o estaremos débiles—argumentó y me recordé a mí misma diciéndole eso cuando estábamos en la bodega.

—Bien.

La tarde caía, después de alimentarnos continuamos el viaje. No sabía si era cansancio o estrés pero sentía un terrible bochorno y malestar en mi cuerpo.

Ya no estaba tan acostumbrada a caminar grandes distancias pero estaba poniendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para completar esa misión lo antes posible. Seguía maldiciendo a Kakashi sensei por haberme encomendado esa tarea.

Hicimos una parada en otro pueblo ya que Daisuke necesitaba preguntar de nuevo por el camino correcto; fue en ese momento que sentí algo raro, una punzada... dos punzadas y después esa desgarradora sensación fluyendo.

—Ahora regreso —le dije, él estaba revisando el mapa que estaba pegado en una pared.

—¿Qué pasa esta vez? —Preguntó sin apartar su vista del cartel.

—Necesito ir al baño.

—Vaya...

No entendí lo que quiso decir con su _"vaya"_ pero tampoco me detuve a meditarlo simplemente me apresuré a encontrar un baño público.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —dije y entré a un cubículo, una vez que cumplí mi objetivo y miré hacia abajo, apareció la pesadilla— ¡NOOOOO!

Salí del baño mirando a todos lados y con mi espalda casi rozando la pared. Busqué a Daisuke con la mirada hasta que lo encontré, así que eché un último vistazo para asegurarme que no hubiera gente cerca y corrí hacia él pero luego me detuve y bajé la velocidad al sentir un desprendimiento horrible.

Llegué con él y de inmediato notó que algo me sucedía porque su rostro así lo expresaba. Pero no preguntó, y yo quería que lo hiciera.

—Ya casi llegamos, el campo está a quince minutos de aquí.

—Po-po-¿podemos descansar?

—¿Descansar? Pero si lo que queremos es terminar pronto esta misión.

—Sí pero... A veces suceden cosas que le impiden a una continuar —dije avergonzada sin verlo a la cara.

—No digas tonterías, camina.

Se dio la media vuelta y quise detenerlo pero al dar un paso sucedió de nuevo ese horripilante momento y sentí que moriría.

—Daisuke espera —dije casi en súplica—, necesito que hagas algo por mí. Algo muy importante.

—¿Qué? —Me miró con fastidio.

No creí que alguna vez haría algo como eso, jamás pasó por mi cabeza ni estando ebria; sin embargo, no tenía otra salida y aunque la vergüenza me estaba comiendo ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. En ese momento añoré que Tenten fuera mi compañera.

—Dime... Dime si estoy manchada.

Daisuke levantó una ceja mostrándome su confusión. Me giré despacio para darle la espalda, encogí los hombros y apreté los puños ante mi pena.

—¿Manchada de qué? ¿En dónde?

—Man-manchada de —era difícil decirlo—, de... Rojo.

—Tu blusa es roja.

—No de la blusa —mascullé—, de... De mi pantalón —y para colmo era blanco.

—Ah... Sí, ¿qué te pasó?

—¡¿ESTÁS BROMEANDO?! ¡¿ESTOY MANCHADA?!

Quise morir, de verdad lo quise. Quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara. ¡Estaba a mitad de una calle con mi pantalón blanco manchado de menstruación! Por andar a las prisas y pensando en otras cosas ni siquiera recordaba mi periodo.

—Sí, tienes una mancha en... un lugar estratégico —lo dijo de forma rara y ya que lo pensaba ¡le había pedido que me viera el trasero!

—¡NO! —Me exalté y traté de pensar en una solución rápida— ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

—Sigamos con nuestro camino.

—No lo entiendes, no puedo moverme de aquí.

—Déjate de rodeos y habla claro ¿qué rayos pasa contigo? Hace rato querías llegar a toda costa y ahora no quieres moverte.

Bueno sólo me quedaba explicarle mi desgracia y esperaba que la comprendiera. Pasé saliva y comencé a hablar.

—Verás... Me ha llegado el periodo menstrual y no estoy preparada. Estoy sucia, necesito cambiarme, por fortuna traje un cambio de ropa pero resulta que no tengo toallas sanitarias.

Daisuke me miró unos segundos sin expresar ninguna palabra y hasta que después lo hizo.

—¿Y?

—No puedo ir a comprarlas yo, estoy sucia ¿entiendes? —enfaticé— ¡Si la gente me ve el trasero lleno de sangre se burlará de mí! Así que tú debes ir a comprarme unas toallas sanitarias y después llevarlas a ese baño de allá —señalé—, allí te estaré esperando.

—No.

—Daisuke por favor —junté mis manos—, no puedes hacerme esto, ya de por sí me fue difícil explicarte.

—Eres médico, ¿cómo no vas a acordarte de algo así? Eres demasiado distraída.

—Sí lo sé, lo sé y tienes toda la razón del mundo. No volveré a molestarte nunca más pero por favor ¡ve a comprarme unas malditas toallas! Con cada paso que doy siento como si se me salieran los intestinos.

—No tienes que ser tan específica —puso cara de asco.

—A Momoka también le sucede esto —dije— ¡A todas las mujeres nos pasa esto! Bueno, excepto a las mujeres mayores pero no estoy para darte clases de biología. No lo soporto más, correré al baño y allí te estaré esperando —abrí mi monedero—, toma, compra las que completes.

No dije nada más, corrí hacia el baño con mis manos cubriéndome el trasero y antes de entrar volteé para ver a un Daisuke perplejo con su mano tal cual se la dejé con el dinero.

Lo esperé, lo esperé. Pasaron cinco minutos, siete minutos, diez minutos. Me estaba dando ansiedad de sólo pensar que no lo había hecho hasta que escuché su voz por la puerta del baño.

—Hey Sakura —dijo— ¿estás allí?

—Sí, sí aquí estoy.

—No te veo.

—Estoy en un cubículo ¿las compraste?

De momento un paquete de toallas entró resbalando por debajo de la puerta del cubículo. No pude evitarlo así que una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, definitivamente le debía una a Daisuke.

Me cambié de pantalón y salí de allí. Estaba esperándome recargado en un árbol con las orejas rojas, seguro que pasó un mal momento por mi culpa.

—Oye lo siento, te prometo que te recompensaré por esto.

—Da igual —dijo—, sólo vámonos de aquí.

—Sí... ¡Ah espera!

—¿Ahora qué?

—¿Me puedes decir si se me nota la toalla?

Bueno, quizás sí me pasé con esa última pregunta. Daisuke caminó y caminó y tuve que correr para alcanzarlo.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sí es un poquito corto pero con mucho amor**_ _ **. El próximo lo publicaré en un rato más.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a Kayako16, Adrit126, Galletita, Seishes, KassfromVenus, Yi Jie-san, Aura117 por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior. De todo corazón, gracias. Me motiva mucho leer sus opiniones.**_

 _ **Besos.**_


	14. ENTRE CRISANTEMOS Y RAMEN

**CAPÍTULO 14.— "ENTRE CRISANTEMOS Y RAMEN"**

Estaba oscureciendo por aquella villa del sur. Daisuke seguía andando ligeramente más delante de mí hacia el campo de flores; no habíamos cruzado ninguna palabra desde el incidente con mi periodo. No podía juzgarlo, él estaba en su derecho de odiarme pues al final tuvo que humillarse para conseguir lo que le pedí con desesperación.

Mientra caminábamos le miraba la espalda que estaba cubiera con un _jorongo_ color crema y que por cierto lucía calientito. Eso último lo pensé porque al caer la noche el viento soplaba un poco más fresco que en días anteriores y prácticamente me estaba dando frío.

Debo maldecir mi mala fortuna para predecir el clima y algunas otras tonterías cotidianas de las cuales las demás personas siempre tienen cuidado. Había atinado a llevar otro cambio de ropa pero de igual manera no era lo suficiente para mantenerme cálida, pues por las prisas ni siquiera eché a mi mochila una chamarra.

Ya casi no quedaba mucha luz en el camino y por supuesto que en terreno abierto a las afueras del pueblo no había farolas que alumbraran.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Me atreví a preguntar a un Daisuke serio y callado que emanaba un aura de misterio. Detuvo sus pasos y miró hacia otro extremo.

—Vamos a ver el campo, por la poca luz que hay es definitivo que no podremos recoger los crisantemos pero nos aseguraremos de que hay lo suficiente para completar el cargamento mañana temprano.

—¿Eso significa que echaremos un vistazo y volveremos a la villa para descansar?

Movió su cabeza afirmando y continuó el paso. Luego de unos minutos de ir tras él, cubriéndome con mis propios brazos que empezaban a ponerse helados, por fin llegamos al famoso campo de las flores pero no pude apreciar toda su magnificencia a causa de la oscuridad. Saqué de mi mochila una linterna para alumbrar el camino.

—¿Puedes ver los crisantemos? —Me preguntó apartándose a un lado para dejarme observar el sitio.

—Veo algunas hierbas y margaritas... ¡Ah! ¡Ahí están! —Dirigí la luz hacia ellos— Pero sólo es un puñado, espero que mañana podamos ver más de éstos, Kakashi pidió un kilo.

Daisuke se acercó a los crisantemos y los observó, yo me quedé en el mismo sitio mirándole. Cuando estaba quieto enfocando su atención en algo me daba la impresión de que era alguien leal e interesante; sí, seguro que eso conquistó a Momoka.

Estaba tan concentrada viéndolo e imaginando posibles sucesos entre él y su prometida que no me percaté que una araña se me había trepado al brazo y me estaba caminando hacia el hombro. Al verla grité horrorizada y lancé la linterna por los aires, Daisuke se alarmó y sacó un kunai, corrió hacia mí y me preguntó lo que sucedía, yo no dejaba de tallarme el brazo con angustia y terror mientras proseguía con mi escándalo.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Te atacaron?! —Me zarandeó del brazo.

—¡Quítamela! —Grité asustada, él guardó su kunai y fue a recoger la lámpara para verme— ¡ESTABA EN MI BRAZO! Todavía la siento corriendo por él.

—¿Qué cosa? —Se colocó la linterna en la boca y nuevamente tomó mi brazo, lo extendió y alumbró sobre él.

—Una araña —dije alterada, yo era fuerte, sí, pero las arañas me producían un terror indescriptible.

—Haces tanto drama por una araña —había quitado la lamparita de su boca y me regañó pero aún así continuó revisándome—. Date la vuelta —me giré para que me viera la espalda—. No veo nada, posiblemente ya se cayó.

—Todavía tengo la sensación de que corre por mi cuerpo.

—Te estás sugestionando —dijo con frialdad sin una gota de compasión— ¡Ah!

 _«_ _¿¡Ah!?_ _»_ ¿Exactamente qué significaba esa exclamación?

—¿Qué? ¿La viste? ¡¿Todavía la traigo?!

—No pero parece que te manchaste de nuevo.

—¡AH!

Rápidamente me di la media vuelta para evitar que me siguiera viendo el trasero. No podía ser verdad ¿de nuevo me había manchado con el periodo?

—No es una mancha de lo que piensas —explicó—, es tierra.

—¿Eh? Ya veo —me sacudí.

—Bien, volvamos a la villa.

Pasó a un lado de mí alumbrando el camino cuando de pronto grité.

—¡DAISUKE TRAES MUCHAS ARAÑAS EN LA ESPALDA!

De inmediato volteó y se sacudió el poncho con tanta rapidez que me causó mucha gracia y no pude evitar reírme en su cara, ya ni siquiera estaba haciendo ruido con su ropa y sólo podían escucharse mis carcajadas, hasta que sentí el peso de su oscura mirada y me detuve con un dolor en mi vientre.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Doce? —Dijo enfadado por la broma.

—Era para relajar el ambiente —contesté avergonzada, sí, me sentía apenada ante la expresión de su rostro.

No dijo nada más y caminó velozmente, no tuve más opción que seguirle el paso y prepararme mentalmente a quince minutos de silencio sepulcral.

La oscuridad era absoluta en el camino de regreso, los árboles no ayudaban mucho al paso de la luz que reflejaba la luna y mi linterna la manejaba Daisuke a su antojo. Tenía frío, hambre y desde que me reí de él no se me había quitado el dolor del vientre, poco a poco caí en la conclusión de que eran los malditos cólicos. Bendito sea el día que nací mujer.

« _Cuando lleguemos me bajaré este dolor_ »

Había considerado utilizar la técnica que aprendí para calmar los espasmos, pero antes necesitaba comer para recuperar energías. Me preguntaba en dónde dormiríamos e inclusive llegué a cuestionarme si Daisuke querría cenar conmigo en algún local del pueblo. No éramos muy cercanos, mis bromas no le daban risa y prefería no entablar conversación conmigo: La respuesta seguro era un _no_ rotundo así que no valía la pena humillarme en preguntarle.

Por fin llegamos al pueblo, a pesar de que creí que era más tarde, en aquel lugar las luces de las calles parecían disminuir toda penumbra y las personas pasaban de un lado a otro de tienda en tienda y disfrutando de la noche.

De pronto vi un local de ramen y no sólo recordé Ichiraku sino también a Naruto. Él amaba el ramen más que nadie sobre esta tierra y los momentos que compartimos como equipo mientras disfrutábamos de un tazón de su comida favorita, eran imborrables. Ante ese pensamiento automáticamente vino otro « _¿Sasuke también estaba con nosotros en esos momentos?_ » Si en algún momento convivimos todos en armonía, sería algo que sólo Kakashi sensei, Naruto y el mismo Sasuke recordarían pero yo no, yo estaba fuera del juego. Qué extraña situación, no terminaba de comprender cómo podía afectarme la ausencia de alguien cuyo recuerdo no vivía en mi memoria.

—¿Por qué te detuviste?

La voz de Daisuke me liberó de aquel tormento y sacudí mi cabeza. Pensé que se había adelantado a alguna posada por su propia cuenta mas él seguía allí, a mi lado.

—No es nada —dije con voz serena sin dejar de ver el local—, es sólo que pensaba que me vendría de maravilla un tazón de ramen.

—¿Quieres cenar allí? —le oí decir, por primera vez no con un tono de queja sino como una opción comprendida.

—Sí —lo miré a los ojos con una sonrisa—¿vamos?

Me había aventurado a cuestionárselo a pesar de conocer la respuesta pero me equivoqué con mi prejuicio cuando se encogió de hombros dándome a entrever que estaba de acuerdo pero con resignación; sin duda Daisuke era alguien impredecible, a veces estaba de buenas y otras simplemente era detestable.

—Buenas noches —saludó la señora encargada— ¿qué tipo de ramen desean ordenar?

Aclaré mi garganta para hablar.

—Quiero un shoyu ramen con caldo assari, de carne de pescado bien picada y alga. Si es posible quisiera un extra de jengibre y por favor con kamaboko naruto.

La señora dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y se frotó las manos.

—Por fin alguien que sabe de ramen.

Me reí ante eso, pero tanto tiempo junto a Naruto terminó sirviéndome para conocer distintos estilos de ramen.

—¿Cuál vas a ordenar Daisuke?

Él repasaba el menú que estaba pegado sobre la pared.

—Un shio ramen —contestó.

—¿Algún ingrediente en especial para añadir? —Preguntó la encargada.

—Asegúrese de ponerle muchas rebanadas de carne de cerdo y un huevo cocido.

—Por supuesto —terminó de anotar—, sus órdenes estarán listas pronto. Por favor tomen asiento.

La señora se marchó con la nota en su mano. Daisuke y yo nos sentamos frente a la gran barra para esperar nuestros tazones. Él seguía callado golpeando la barra con sus dedos y mirando el menú de la pared.

Yo tomé su paquete de toalla húmeda y lo abrí, luego se lo extendí a la altura de sus hombros.

—¿Uhm? —Se me quedó viendo y después tomó la toalla para limpiarse la mano— Gracias —respondió serio y de pronto me reí— ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Nada, es sólo que veo que te gusta el ramen más simple. Aunque supongo que debí imaginarlo, no eres de los que les gusta perder el tiempo ¿eh?

Sólo dio una sonrisa torcida.

—Supongo.

—¿Sabes? He convivido mucho con Naruto y él ama el ramen. Después de conocer distintas variedades finalmente escogí el ideal. Es una buena lección después de todo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cuando descubres cosas nuevas de las personas, como sus comidas favoritas o sus manías... Aprendes mucho de ellos sin necesidad de palabras. Ahora cada vez que veo el ramen o escucho de él automáticamente en mi cabeza aparece Naruto.

Daisuke se mantuvo en silencio. Yo me quedé igual que él hasta que hice otro comentario.

—Y aunque no lo creas, cada que vea o escuche acerca de shio ramen me acordaré de ti —sonreí viendo los palillos—, no recuerdo a nadie en Konoha que ordene ese ramen tan simple. Incluso los tomates —lo miré y él hizo lo mismo conmigo— ellos también me recuerdan a ti.

—¿Qué tienen que ver conmigo? —Frunció el ceño.

—No creas que no lo sé —me crucé de brazos—, te gustan. Cuando te compartí de mi ensalada y te los acabaste primero o aquella vez que Momoka nos vio regresando de la misión, traía un canasto con bastantitos tomates. Por eso sé que te gustan.

No dijo nada y se acomodó en el asiento. Yo continué mirándolo con una sonrisa en mi rostro hasta que sintió la presión de mis ojos en él y nuevamente giró su cabeza para verme.

—¿Qué?

—Nada es sólo que... Creo que ya sé qué te daré como regalo de tu boda con Momoka.

—No es necesario —dejó de verme.

—Claro que sí.

—No será algo grande —dijo.

—Bueno es posible... No tienes muchos amigos ¿verdad? Kakashi sensei me dijo que siempre has trabajado fuera de la aldea y por eso no formaste muchas amistades allí. Pero no te preocupes, aunque seas un cabezota y siempre me estés agrediendo, puedes ser mi amigo.

Daisuke tenía una extraña expresión en su cara. No fui capaz de descifrarla, ni siquiera sabía si él estaba molesto o agradecido con mi propuesta.

Tras unos momentos de silencio apareció la señora y nos entregó los tazones con ramen. Se veían tan deliciosos que temí derramar saliva por el inmenso deseo de comer.

Junté mis manos como agradecimiento y separé los palillos. Luego recordé a mi compañero y lo vi comiendo de lo más normal; me había preocupado que no pudiera despegar los palillos con su única mano pero no fue así, el parecía tener mucha práctica y estar adaptado a ello. Nuevamente me pregunté cuánto tiempo tendría viviendo de ese modo y cómo fue que perdió parte de su brazo izquierdo.

Una vez que terminamos de cenar y pagamos, nos retiramos en busca de la posada que la señora del ramen muy amablemente nos recomendó.

En realidad mientras comíamos quise hablar más con Daisuke. Quería decirle que el ramen no sólo me recordaba a Naruto, sino también a mi ex sensei y el tiempo que compartimos... Y también me recordaba a Sasuke, aunque no precisamente como un recuerdo de su presencia sino más bien como una señal de que él seguramente estuvo allí.

Pero decidí no hablar de eso. No tenía sentido incomodar a Daisuke con mis tonterías; él no tenía nada qué ver en el asunto y ni siquiera era tan cercano a mí como para confesarle algunas de mis inquietudes aunque... No mentí cuando le dije que yo podía ser su amiga.

Verlo tan solitario y misterioso me producía una extraña tristeza en el alma. Porque sí, aunque no tenía memoria de su cara o de su actitud, Daisuke me recordaba a mi ex compañero. Ambos eran solitarios, por lo que sabía de Sasuke, él era un desertor y se marchó de la aldea sin nadie más. Admito que más de una vez tuve la diminuta esperanza de encontrarlo por el camino, aunque posiblemente no lo reconocería o Daisuke lo mantendría lo más alejado de mí.

—Sólo tenemos disponible una habitación doble —explicó el hombre detrás del mostrador—, un grupo de constructores y albañiles ocuparon casi todas las habitaciones de la posada.

—Un-una habitación —susurré sorprendida y miré discretamente la cara de mi compañero el cual seguía sin inmutarse.

—¿Cuál es el precio por una noche en esa habitación? —Cuestionó.

—Mi dignidad —pensé.

—400 ryōs señor —contestó el hombre al revisar su libro, pero ofrecemos un buen servicio, le garantizo agua caliente, dos camas muy cómodas, y nada de ruidos que pudieran perturbar su estancia.

Daisuke parecía no muy convencido, se sobaba el mentón y meditaba la oferta. Yo estaba con el corazón a mil por hora esperando su respuesta pues la idea de pasar una noche entera ambos en la misma habitación me provocaba dolor de estómago.

—¿Qué opinas? —Se dirigió a mí y me desconcertó, me puse tan nerviosa que contesté lo primero que salió de mi boca.

—Me parece adecuado.

Sentí que me caía agua helada en todo el cuerpo ¡había accedido a dormir con él en la misma pieza!

—Correcto —Daisuke sacó su billetera y comenzó a sacar el dinero para pagar, yo sólo pude quedarme petrificada viéndolo llenar el formato de hospedaje.

—La habitación es la 107 derecho hasta el fondo, aquí tiene sus llaves.

Daisuke tomó la llaves y caminó hacia el cuarto, yo le seguí rápidamente sin ponerme a su lado sólo manteniendo una pequeña distancia entre ambos.

 _«¿Qué hago? ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago?»_

La sola idea me taladraba en el cerebro. Lo que me preocupaba era el hecho de sentir culpabilidad de compartir habitación con el prometido de Momoka, era como si la estuviera defraudando. Por supuesto que no haríamos nada indebido sin embargo, una terrible opresión en mi pecho apareció y esos molestos espasmos en mi estómago me estaban volviendo loca.

La habitación no era muy grande pero tenía el suficiente espacio para las dos camas, un buró con una lámpara y a un lado, un pequeño baño con regadera incluida.

—Si no te importa, pido la cama que está cerca de la ventana —dijo Daisuke y sólo asentí con mi cabeza.

Comenzó a sacar algo de su mochila lo cual pronto descubrí que era ropa, un pantalón chándal de color gris y una camiseta negra de cuello redondo. Se quitó el capote permitiéndome ver que bajo éste estaba usando una larga camisa negra con una especie de perchera gris la cual le quedaba lo perfectamente ajustada para mostrarme su definido pecho y brazos.

 _«Todo eso es de Momoka»_

Sí, bueno... Lo reconocía: Daisuke era atractivo, tenía lo suyo. Pero sacudí mi cabeza ante esos inmorales pensamientos porque no era correcto ver así al futuro esposo de tu amiga.

Yo miré dentro de mi mochila y para dormir había llevado únicamente un camisón rojo de encaje que Ino me convenció de comprar cuando hablamos acerca de la importancia de ser femeninas y sexys... Bien Ino, bien hecho.

No podía ponerme eso, ¡de ninguna manera! Había pensado que Tenten me acompañaría y entre amigas no había problema pero no me presentaría así frente a un hombre y menos ajeno.

—Voy a tomar una ducha.

Daisuke caminó hacia el cuarto de baño con su ropa en el brazo y me apresuré a abrirle la puerta, acción que sólo aceptó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Me senté en la cama a pensar qué hacer. Finalmente decidí dormir con la ropa que traía puesta pues no había nada más. La otra blusa que guardé en el equipaje la usaría al siguiente día para marcharnos.

Mientras pensaba en eso a mi cabeza llegó el recuerdo de Daisuke pagando los 400 ryōs por la habitación. Yo tenía que pagarle mi parte, así que tomé de mi monedero 200 ryōs y me dispuse a entregárselos cuando terminara de bañarse.

Pasó un rato y la puerta se abrió para permitirme ver a Daisuke con el cabello húmedo cayéndole un mechón sobre su rostro, su toalla alrededor del cuello y resplandeciente como nuevo. Yo también debía ducharme pues me sentía completamente sucia por esa razón antes de entrar al baño tomé su mano y le puse el dinero. Extrañado me miró ante tal acción.

—Es mi parte por esta habitación.

—No te estoy cobrando —dijo serio y antes de que pudiera devolverme el efectivo cerré su puño y aparté mi mano.

—Es lo justo. Además tú no debes gastar en mí, recuerda que vas a casarte y ese dinero te puede ayudar en algo.

No dije más, antes de que protestara me metí a bañar.

Presentía que la noche sería muy larga si el cansancio no me abatía primero. Curé mis cólicos en la ducha para que no fueran un estorbo en mi intento por descansar y al salir Daisuke ya estaba dormido.

La luz de la lámpara seguía encendida, él estaba dándome la espalda y sólo podía ver cómo su cuerpo se movía ante su respiración.

Me metí en mi cama y apagué la luz pero continué viendo su silueta que se dibujaba bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana junto a su cama.

Tras todo lo que vivimos ese día entendí varias cosas de Daisuke. Primero, él era un ninja responsable, puntual y dispuesto a cumplir las órdenes de Kakashi sensei por más extrañas y tontas que fueran. Segundo, era líder y por eso lograba convencerme de casi todo lo que planeaba, ese carácter suyo seguramente le valió alcanzar un alto rango en su trabajo. Y tercero, era un buen ser humano, a pesar de ser tosco conmigo y hacer burla de ciertas cosas sobre mi persona, era alguien en el que se podía confiar, lo supe porque noté lo fiel que le era a Momoka.

En ese instante, y sólo en ese momento una idea vaga y quizás absurda me cruzó por la cabeza:

 _«Yo también quisiera encontrar a alguien como él.»_

Yo, Sakura Haruno me enamoré por primera vez de Sasuke Uchiha, un ninja cabeza hueca (según Daisuke) que ahora era un traidor. Si mi amor era sincero y él estaba en alguna parte, sólo imploraba al cielo que donde quiera que se encontrara esa noche, estuviera en paz durmiendo con tranquilidad y tal vez, sólo tal vez, pensando también en mí.

 _«Buenas noches, Sasuke»_

* * *

 **I** **NFORMACI** **Ó** **N:**

 **1 Ryo equivale a:**

 _0,09 US$_

 _1,39 ARS_

 _1,68_ _MXN_

 _0,66 GTQ_

 _0,90 VEF_

 _4.25 DOP_

 _257,51 COP_

 _0,29 PEN_

 _0,08 €_

 _59,01 CLP_

 _50,37 CRC_

 _*Valores tomados de la página web Naruto-wiki_

* * *

 _ **Sakura se está impresionando por "Daisuke", es decir, con estos momentos que comparten ha tenido tiempo de notarlo más y prestar atención a su aspecto físico y algunas características de su persona por lo que le está atrayendo físicamente. Al final cuando habla de Sasuke en sí, es una forma de aferrarse a algo para olvidarse del "prometido de Momoka" (sin saber que son la misma persona). Espero haberme explicado. Gracias por leer.**_


	15. LA PEOR

**CAPÍTULO 15.- LA PEOR**

 _«-Anda vamos ¿no nos vas a decir? A mí me gusta Hitomi._

 _-Sí, Hitomi es bonita. Aunque a mí me gusta más Ino ¿y a ti Sasuke?_

 _-Sí Sasuke, deja de arrugar la frente y dilo._

 _-No lo sé, tal vez las niñas con cabello largo»_

Mis ojos se abrieron, esa frase quedó haciendo eco en mi cabeza. No supe en qué momento caí rendida y me dormí pero la escasa luz que atravesaba la cortina iluminaba un poco la habitación. No me había enderezado todavía, seguía quieta mirando al techo y tratando de conectarme una vez más a mi realidad. Eso ¿había sido un sueño? ¿O fue un remoto recuerdo de mi infancia?

Sentí calor en mi cuerpo, mucho más del que sentía la noche anterior cuando me acurrucaba bajo la cobija temblando de frío. Entonces algo hizo clic en mi cabeza: era otro día.

Me levanté quedando sentada y volteé a mi lado para ver la cama de Daisuke vacía y perfectamente acomodada. Lucía como si nadie se hubiese acostado sobre ella. ¿Dónde estaba él? Iba bajarme de la cama y entonces me di cuenta que sobre mí había dos cobijas, miré de nueva cuenta la cama de Daisuke y bajo las almohadas no había nada.

 _«¿Me cubrió con su manta?»_

Me puse sobre mis pies y caminé al baño para cambiarme de ropa; como la puerta estaba medio abierta supuse que él tampoco estaba allí ¿a dónde había ido? Me alteré al pensar que se había marchado a terminar la misión por su propia cuenta pero luego vi su mochila en el suelo y me calmé.

Por desgracia el gusto no me duró mucho tiempo y la situación no mejoró para mí, después de haber notado el objeto inerte en el piso me empezó a carcomer la curiosidad por saber qué tanto guardaba allí... O tal vez sólo quería saber más de su misteriosa identidad.

 _«No es asunto tuyo Sakura, no es asunto tuyo»_

Mis pies seguían avanzando y cuando menos lo esperé ya estaba de cuclillas frente a la mochila con el zíper entre mis dedos pulgar e índice.

 _«No lo hagas, no lo hagas, no lo hagas»_

Bajé el cierre y juro que sentí que una gota de sudor resbalaba por mi cuello. Abrí el primer compartimento y asomé la cabeza: un desodorante, un cepillo de dientes y pasta dental. Cerré la bolsa y mis manos continuaron hacia la siguiente; bajé lentamente el cierre y la abrí: un pañuelo para el sudor, un par de kunais amarradas con cinta canela, y otros objetos no tan interesantes.

 _«¡Detente, detente ¡detente!»_

Proseguí con la siguiente división y esta vez no abrí por completo la cremallera sino que introduje mi mano para sentir la textura de los objetos que guardaba allí, luego decidí sacar una prenda y mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando vi lo que tomé al extenderlo con ambas manos: Un bóxer negro.

Las orejas se me pusieron calientes y luego el resto de la cara, reaccioné ante mi tonta acción y cuando quise guardarlo y olvidarme de esa mochila se me endurecieron los brazos y la espalda con el sonido de una intensa y masculina voz.

-No sabía que tenías esa afición.

-Yo... No, no... Verás-

-Es una falta de educación husmear las cosas ajenas.

Su mirada era fuerte y su pose dura, pero seguía sin saber si estaba furioso o sólo me odiaba. Me levanté del suelo aún con su prenda íntima en la mano hasta que me la arrancó de un tirón.

-Lo siento, no debí.

-Exacto, no debiste. Pero ya lo has hecho así que no puedo perdonarte.

Guardó su ropa en la mochila y me quedé allí mirándolo con vergüenza. ¿Por qué demonios hice algo tan ruin como eso? No terminaba de entender cómo fui seducida a fisgonear entre sus pertenencias ¿qué me estaba pasando?

-Daisuke ya te dije que lo siento -casi supliqué para que su corazón me perdonara.

-Parece que te divierte molestarme ¿no? -replicó sin siquiera voltear, sólo siguió preparando sus cosas.

-No, para nada... Yo, sólo quería saber un poco más de ti.

Dejó de hacer su tarea y finalmente se giró para confrontarme, sus negros y profundos ojos me observaban con desdén, me sentí la peor basura del universo.

-Supongo entonces que yo también debería saber más de ti. Pásame tu mochila -extendió su brazo hacia mí.

-¿Eh?

-Ya te lo dije. Tú has querido averiguar sobre mí husmeando mis pertenencias, es mi turno de ver qué guardas en tu mochila.

-¿Eso hará que me perdones? -Lo miré dudosa y él alzó una ceja- Lo tomaré como un sí.

Pensé que eso calmaría su enojo así que tomé mi equipaje y se lo entregué, de todos modos yo no tenía nada que esconder. Puso la mochila sobre la cama y la abrió, empezó a mover su mano dentro de ésta y luego se detuvo mirando su interior.

Me preocupaba la expresión que había tomado su rostro, estaba serio pero había algo más que no dejaba de inquietarme. Poco a poco fue sacando su mano y frente a nuestras caras se extendió colgando de sus dedos mi camisón rojo de encaje para dormir. Los ojos casi se me salieron de la vergüenza.

-Lo sabía -dijo-, sí tienes un fetichismo por estas cosas.

-¡No! ¡Dámelo!

Quise arrebatárselo pero levantó su brazo y me fue imposible alcanzarlo. Sentí que moriría de pena y me maldecía por haber llevado semejante prenda para una misión.

-¿Ahora entiendes lo que se siente? -Dijo todavía lanzándome esa abrumadora mirada.

-Sí, sí lo sé, lo siento Daisuke pero por favor devuélvemela.

Rápidamente la arrojó a mi cara y fue a tomar su mochila. Yo guardé el camisón en mi equipaje y mi cara no dejaba de arder, él había visto eso y ahora pensaba que me gustaban esas cosas pervertidas.

Desde que dejamos la posada Daisuke no volvió a dirigirme la palabra, ni siquiera me miraba y yo tampoco lo hacía... Al menos no directamente y por largos periodos, sólo una miradita de reojo para cerciorarme de que seguía andando a mi lado.

A pesar de que no hubo intercambio de palabras, entendí que nos dirigiríamos al campo de las flores para recoger el kilo de crisantemos porque Daisuke traía varias bolsas de plástico.

La mañana era fresca y el cielo parcialmente nublado. En el momento que dejamos la villa comprendí que no regresaríamos y después de recolectar las flores nos dirigiríamos a Konoha. Teníamos que llegar a tiempo, la boda de Ino y Sai sería al atardecer y si mis cálculos no fallaban muy a penas tendría tiempo de llegar a casa y arreglarme.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, fui capaz de apreciar la majestuosidad de aquel paisaje tan precioso. ¡Un campo lleno de flores! Sí, por algo así le llamaban. Estaba tan absorta de presenciar tremenda belleza natural que no me di cuenta cuando Daisuke comenzó a cortar los crisantemos y me apuré para ayudarle.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo sabríamos que teníamos un kilo de flores pero confiaba en las habilidades de ese ninja así que pensé en depositar mis cargas en él.

Los crisantemos eran divinos, los había blancos, amarillos, rosados, dorados... Todo un deleite para mis pupilas. Pensaba que definitivamente nadie podría estar deprimido en un sitio tan alegre como ése hasta que mi breve sueño se vio interrumpido por el aura opaca de Daisuke dándome la espalda a tres metros de distancia.

-¿Sabes? Mo-mo- Momoka significa "Flor de Melocotón" -dije para romper el hielo pero él no respondió, sólo siguió cortando flores-. Es una lástima que no podamos encontrarlas en este momento, pues la primavera ha terminado hace meses. Hubiera sido bueno que le llevaras una a Momoka, pero seguro que con cualquier otra flor estará muy feliz.

La amarga sensación que Daisuke producía me lastimaba por dentro. No decía absolutamente nada y yo quería que nuestra relación de compañeros mejorara porque simplemente no concebía caminar seis horas junto a alguien que parecía más muerto que vivo.

-¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a escoger unas flores bonitas para ella? Seguro que llegarán aún frescas, conozco una técnica para-

-¿Por qué simplemente no te callas y recolectas los crisantemos para largarnos de aquí?

Bien, por fin había abierto su bocota pero no para algo bueno. Lejos de entristecerme lo que me produjo fue una enorme rabia que se intensificó. Aparté mi bolsa y me levanté, él seguía dándome la espalda así que fui y lo tomé del cuello obligándolo a pararse para que me diera la cara.

-¡Óyeme sabandija, sólo estoy tratando de ser amable! ¡¿Por qué siempre eres tan grosero conmigo?!

Sorprendentemente con su única mano fue capaz de apartar las mías del cuello de su poncho con una rapidez asombrosa, pero eso no me intimidó. Sus ojos seguían reprochándome algo y su boca estaba tensa y apretada.

-No necesito tu amabilidad ni tu amistad, sólo quiero acabar esta misión.

-Pues bien yo quiero lo mismo -le reté-, sólo trato de ser profesional pero si desde un principio hubiese sabido que tendría que venir a hacer esta misión contigo, ¡jamás hubieran logrado convencerme!

-No has hecho otra cosa más que gritar y gritar desde que salimos de Konoha, de verdad eres una molestia.

Diciendo eso nuevamente me dio la espalda y se puso de cuclillas a arrancar los crisantemos, pero esta vez con brusquedad.

-No entiendo cómo Momoka se pudo enamorar de ti -le recriminé-, eres grosero, malhumorado y pésimo para entablar una conversación.

-Ése no es tu asunto, aunque ya tienes tu fama de inmiscuirte en cosas ajenas -contestó aún dándome la espalda.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete al diablo!

Regresé por mi bolsa y me alejé de él para cortar crisantemos de una distancia que me permitiera respirar en paz. Así permanecimos por minutos, cada quien con lo suyo sin dirigirnos la palabra.

Aunque al principio estaba llena de enojo, sentía un nudo en el estómago como si me sintiera avergonzada por haber cometido un error. Pero ¿un error yo? Él había sido el grosero...

Casi instantáneamente recordé lo que Daisuke había hecho por mí: cuando me compró las toallas sanitarias aun con vergüenza; cuando se preocupó por mí pensando que me habían atacado y sólo se trataba de una araña; incluso estaba dispuesto a pagar por la habitación sin pedirme un sólo centavo... Y allí estaba el último y más reciente recuerdo, su cobija sobre mí.

Apreté los ojos y caí de rodillas al suelo queriendo ocultarme de mi propia conciencia. En realidad yo había sido la grosera. Él estaba en su derecho de enojarse conmigo, tal vez tenía razón y yo sólo era una molestia.

Pero ya le había insultado mucho y disculparme por ello no sería cosa fácil. Terminé de llenar la bolsa con las flores y regresé cerca de él quien ya tenía dos bolsas llenas. Su presencia era pesada y poderosa, se podía sentir en el aire la tensión entre ambos. En su mochila guardó una bolsa, se la colgó al hombro y tomó el otro paquete.

Caminó en dirección a la salida del campo, sin decirme nada. Pensé que tal vez ya habíamos completado el kilo que Kakashi sensei nos pidió.

Le seguí unos pasos detrás y el silencio se hizo nuestro fiel compañero en el trayecto. Esta vez su velocidad era rápida, dejándome muy claro que lo que más ansiaba era llegar para de una vez por todas apartarse de mí. Su espalada y su melena oscura fue todo lo que pude observar de él, y el frío de su soledad lo único que podía sentir.

 _«-Daisuke nació en esta aldea pero a temprana edad se desarrolló como shinobi en las afueras de Konoha por eso no tiene amigos._

 _-¿Y qué hay de su familia, Kakashi sensei?_

 _-No lo sé»_

(...)

Seis horas fueron más que suficientes para taladrarme la conciencia una y otra vez. No podía sentirme tranquila por lo mal que me había portado en mi misión así que tragándome todo mi orgullo, me dispuse a ofrecerle una disculpa a Daisuke antes de cruzar las puertas de la aldea que estaba a escasos metros de nosotros.

Adelanté los pasos para estar a su ritmo y poder capturar su atención, mas parecía ser algo muy complicado.

-Daisuke, espera -solicité pero él no se detuvo-. Sólo quiero decirte algo.

-Has dicho bastante por hoy.

-Sí, lo sé -me posicioné frente a él para interrumpirle el paso lo cual lo obligó a detenerse-, pero sólo he dicho cosas malas.

Lo miré con timidez y él seguía serio pero con ese singular aspecto que incluía en su cara algo de molestia.

-Lamento todos los problemas que causé, de verdad -hice una reverencia-. No volveré a meterme en tus asuntos lo prometo -puse una mano en mi pecho-, y también me aseguraré de que no te involucren en alguna misión conmigo, de ese modo podrás estar tranquilo de cumplir con tus funciones sin percances.

Me quedé callada esperando que dijera algo pero sólo soltó un resoplido.

-Eres una dramática -masculló.

-No, hablo en serio. Sé que soy pesada y todo eso, me conozco lo suficiente para admitirlo, mis amigos pueden manejar mis emociones pero nosotros...

-Dilo. Tú y yo no somos amigos.

-Bueno, eso -aparté la vista.

-Bien, dejaré esto en tus manos.

Se quitó la mochila y sacó la bolsa que había guardado para tomar ambas y entregármelas.

-¿Qué-? ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunté confundida.

-Ve a entregarle esto al Hokage, yo llenaré el reporte de la misión.

Tomé las bolsas aún con desconcierto y lo vi por última vez a los ojos, esos ojos que parecían menos agresivos que minutos antes.

-Bueno -dije-, un gusto haber completado esta misión -expresé y mi voz reveló mi nerviosismo, él sólo asintió con su cabeza y desapareció de mi vista tan rápido que tardé en asimilarlo.

 _..._

La oficina de Kakashi sensei estaba tan limpia que me causó terror, estaba tan acostumbrada a su habitual desorden que temí que algo malo le hubiera pasado a mi ex sensei. Pero dicho miedo desapareció cuando lo vi entrar muy campante con un vaso de café en su mano y en la otra su interminable libro pervertido.

-Pero miren quién regresó antes de la boda de su mejor amiga.

-Kakashi sensei, le dije que lo haría -alcé mi pulgar.

-Bien hecho, nunca dudé de tu capacidad. ¿Ésos son los crisantemos? -Miró hacia las bolsas que dejé en el suelo.

-Sí.

-Perfecto, se las haré llegar a Tsunade lo antes posible.

-Si quiere yo puedo ir a entregarlas.

-No, no te molestes tú debes ir a prepararte para la boda de Ino. Yo también estaré allí, pero antes debo revisar unos expedientes.

Kakashi sensei estaba hablando conmigo de lo más normal y ni siquiera había comenzado una discusión tonta de ésas que le gustaban hacer.

-Bueno, entonces me voy.

-¡Ah, Sakura espera! -Expresó antes de que me diera la vuelta- Toma, esto es tuyo.

Puso sobre su escritorio una caja grande.

-¿Mío? -Él afirmó con su cabeza y se bajó la máscara para darle un sorbo a su café- ¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo.

Empecé a quitar la cinta que la mantenía cerrada y al destapar la caja un extraño sentimiento inundó mi pecho. Con ambas manos tomé aquella prenda para extenderla en el aire: era un vestido chifón rosa pálido, con la llanura hasta las rodillas y de media manga. Era simplemente hermoso.

-Yo... Es decir... Usted no debió-

Un nudo se me formó en la garganta y carraspeé para intentar ocultarlo.

-No te preocupes, no tienes que decir nada. Vete a casa y ponte guapa.

Aunque quise, no pude decir nada más por lo que sólo apreté los labios y asentí con mi cabeza. Tomé la caja y salí de la oficina del Hokage. Bajé los escalones y antes de salir del edificio me encontré con Tenten.

-Ah Sakura qué alegría me da verte, ven... Siéntate.

-¿Qué pasa Tenten?

-Pensé que no llegaría a tiempo -se veía agitada, sacó una caja pequeña y la abrió para permitirme ver un par de tacones peep toe en raso color marfil-. Toma, pruébatelos y dime si te quedan.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? -La miré confundida.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Fue mi misión -rió.

-¿Tu misión? ¿Esta es la razón por la que no me acompañaste a recoger crisantemos? -Ella movió su cabeza.

-Bueno, el Hokage es muy impredecible ¿no? Pero se veía tan desorientado respecto al calzado femenino que sólo me dijo que te consiguiera unos zapatos bonitos que hicieran juego con un vestido rosa.

Había una extraña sensación en mi pecho, no pensé que Kakashi sensei realmente haría todo eso. Se lo había dicho para molestarlo y al final puso atención a cada una de mis palabras.

-Gracias -dije mientras mis ojos se perdían en la caja. Tomé un zapato y me lo probé para descubrir que era de mi talla, Tenten sonrió-, me sorprende la velocidad con que Kakashi sensei resolvió los problemas y me asignó un nuevo compañero. Tiene todo bajo control.

-Ay Sakura -Tenten se levantó-, Kakashi estaba revisando una larga lista de los posibles acompañantes mientras me daba instrucciones -rió-, hasta que apareció ese ninja... Da-da -rascó su sien- ¡Daisuke! -parecía aliviada de recordar su nombre.

-¿Qué hay con él?

-¿No te lo dijo? Él se ofreció a ir. Kakashi ni se lo pensó, rápido le selló la hoja de la misión y se la entregó.

Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza... ¿Daisuke se ofreció a acompañarme? Eso había sido un golpe duro para mi alma.

 _«Me aseguraré de que no te involucren en alguna misión conmigo»_

¿Por qué tenía que recordar todas las cosas horribles que le dije? ¿Por qué me dejaba llevar por mis impulsos y ni siquiera era capaz de entender su enigmática personalidad? Pero sobretodo ¿por qué sentía que me importaba tanto?

-¿Sakura? ¿Sakura me escuchas?

Reaccioné y me quité el zapato para guardarlo en la caja.

-Gracias por tu esfuerzo Tenten. De verdad.

-No digas eso, después todo sólo cumplí órdenes. Ahora iré a reportarme con el Hokage. Te veré en la boda de Ino.

-Sí.

Salí de la torre con ambas cajas en mis brazos rumbo a mi casa, pero mi mente ya había tomado otra dirección. Detrás de mí, a algunos metros de distancia escuché una puerta cerrarse, miré y divisé la figura de Daisuke, por lógica deduje que había entregado el reporte de la misión y se dirigía a su casa, pero luego me percaté de una alegre y sonriente joven que le encontró en el camino y lo tomó de su brazo para decirle unas cuantas cosas que no fui capaz de escuchar.

Él sólo siguió caminando mientras aceptaba con un movimiento de su cabeza y a ella parecía que iba a estallarle el corazón.

No estaba segura de lo que me ocurría. Había culpado a mi periodo de mis cambios bruscos de emociones pero... Había algo más y podía sentirlo. ¿Era tristeza? ¿Era rabia? ¿Qué era? Por primera vez, hasta donde mi memoria me permitía recordar, me dolía ver a una pareja caminar junta y, no sé si momentáneamente o por un largo lapso, deseé ser yo quien caminara junto a él.

«Eres la peor, Sakura. La peor.»

* * *

 ** _Sé que odian a Sasuke por su indiferencia, o al menos eso que aparenta. Pero tranquilos, las cosas van a su ritmo y todo cae por su propio peso. Gracias por sus comentarios, como dije antes, tengo varios capítulos escritos (hasta el 38, me parece) si tardo en publicar es por falta de tiempo._**

 ** _Besos._**


	16. CELEBRACIÓN

**CAPÍTULO 16.- "CELEBRACIÓN"**

Tan perfectamente bello y elegante, me quedaba muy bien ese vestido. Kakashi sensei a veces se merecía el cielo. Los zapatos eran divinos y el maquillaje sencillo que me apliqué, resaltaba el color de mis ojos.

Debo decir que pocas veces me sentí tan bonita como esa tarde frente al espejo. Estaba acostumbrada a los zapatos del hospital y a mi uniforme; a mi segundo atuendo para misiones. Pero no solía arreglarme tanto de un tiempo a la fecha, y cuando trataba de recordar por qué motivo me descuidé en mi apariencia personal simplemente no pude deducirlo.

—Bien, ya estoy lista.

Tomé mi bolso y me puse en marcha directo al jardín de Konoha donde sería la recepción de la boda de Ino y Sai.

El lugar estaba precioso, decorado hasta el más mínimo detalle con total cuidado. La familia Yamanaka se diferenciaba del resto por su florería y su excelente gusto en este tipo de asuntos. Sabía que Ino lo había revisado todo por cuenta propia, y me daba gusto ver lo bello que lucía el jardín ya que para mí eso significaba que ella se sentía muy contenta.

En el jardín había varias mesas con manteles blancos y adornados con flores, al igual que las sillas cubiertas por un precioso velo dorado y un moño. Todo se centraba alrededor de la pequeña capilla donde se celebraría el feliz matrimonio.

Había muchos invitados, a lo lejos pude divisar a Shikamaru con Temari tomados de la mano. Temari siempre se sonrojaba cuando él hacia eso, pero para su fortuna como la tarde ya había caído sobre la ciudad, nadie se daría cuenta de ello.

—Sakura ¿eres tú?

Miré hacia atrás y vi a una preciosa Momoka luciendo el cabello recogido con un broche de mariposa. Sus ojos tenían un color más intenso y sus labios un rosa mate.

—Mo-mo-Momoka —fue todo lo que pude decir ante mi sorpresa, ella sólo sonrió.

—Estás muy bonita Sakura —dijo.

—Gracias —me sonrojé, en realidad a su lado me sentía menos atractiva—, tú también lo estás. ¡Ah! —Reaccioné— ¿Has venido sola?

—Daisuke dijo que llegará más tarde, ya sabes... Tuvo cosas que hacer.

—Entiendo. Bueno, me alegra que estés aquí.

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!

La voz de Tenten apareció por aquel sitio, iba casi corriendo hacia mí mientras se levantaba una punta del vestido para no tropezarse. Ella también estaba hermosa.

—¿Qué ocurre Tenten?

—Ven conmigo, Ino te necesita.

—Ah... Te veré luego Momoka.

Tenten me sujetó de la muñeca y salimos corriendo entre los invitados. Me preocupaba que a Ino le hubiese sucedido algo, imaginé que se sentía mal por los nervios así que pensé en alguna manera de calmarla mientras nos acercábamos a la habitación donde ella se preparaba.

Subimos por la escalera y entonces Tenten se apresuró a abrir la puerta para permitirme ver a Ino de espalda con su vestido blanco de novia, adornado con pedrería y cierre de corsé. Su melena rubia era una corona de trenza con una diadema de perlas y para afinar su rostro, llevaba dos pendientes de cristal; era como una princesa.

El pecho me saltaba emocionado de verla vestida de aquella forma, era como estar soñando. Si yo que era simplemente su amiga estaba admirada de su resplandeciente belleza, no podía imaginarme cómo se pondría Sai al verla.

—Ino...¡Estás divina!

—Sabía que dirías algo como eso —volteó y sonrió.

—Tenten me dijo que me necesitabas ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal?

—No en realidad. Lo que pasa es que te vi desde la ventana cuando llegaste y ¡madre mía Sakura! Ese vestido que traes puesto y esos zapatos te quedan perfectos.

—Bueno, sí —puse detrás de mi oreja un mechón de cabello.

—Pero mujer —se me acercó para verme a la cara—, ¿qué pasa con ese peinado?

—¿Qué tiene mi peinado? —Llevé ambas manos a la cabeza.

—Siéntate, ahora mismo lo voy a arreglar.

—¿De qué hablas?

Ino me tomó por los hombros y me sentó en la silla que estaba frente a su tocador.

—No voy a permitir que Momoka se vea mejor que tú.

—¿Eh?

—Sé que yo la invité a la boda pero porque confiaba en que no se vería tan guapa. De todos modos tú eres hermosa Sakura y hoy vamos a resaltar esos atributos.

Ino tomó un cepillo y comenzó a peinarme, yo sólo me quedé allí sentada sin comprender su afán por querer mejorar mi apariencia. Ella era la novia, la estrella principal del evento y se estaba preocupando por mí. Las cosas no debían ser así pero no dije nada porque tampoco quería estropearle los ánimos.

Ese momento me hizo recordar nuestra niñez, cuando Ino me sugirió quitar el flequillo de mi rostro para que se pudiera apreciar más, y me colocó ese lazo rojo para recoger mi cabello. Ella tenía un lado muy maternal y protector y posiblemente ni siquiera lo había notado.

—Ya quedó —dijo— ¿qué opinas Tenten?

—Vaya, te ves mucho mejor Sakura.

Me había trenzado el cabello haciéndome un moño alto, y me colocó un collar para no dejar mi cuello desnudo. Me observé en el espejo y era increíble lo que un simple cambio de peinado podía hacer.

—Gracias Ino —dije y volteé a verla—, eres una gran amiga.

—Todavía no me agradezcas que no hemos terminado.

—¿Qué?

...

Estaba algo incómoda, aunque Tenten me aseguró cientos de veces que nadie lo notaría y sólo era mi imaginación, pero yo no podía dejar de sentirme expuesta. Ino me obligó a usar otro sostén para realzar mi busto y así mejor la apariencia de mi ligero escote; todo ese repentino cambio me daba escalofríos.

Vi a Hinata y a Naruto hablando con Kiba y Shino. No quise acercarme a ellos por la pena que sentía sobre mi cuerpo así que me desvié por otro lado para llevarme la grata sorpresa de que Khale también estaba en la boda. Apenas me vio y no dudó en caminar directo hacia mí con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sakura está usted muy —sacudió su cabeza—... Quiero decir, luces hermosa.

Sentí mi cara arder ante la potencia de su mirada.

—Sí bueno... Gracias, supongo. No pensé que te vería en este lugar.

—Sai me invitó —me sorprendí al escucharlo decir eso—, nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo —se limitó a decir.

—Ya veo, no me lo hubiera esperado. Aunque admito que me alegra que estés aquí.

—Lo mismo digo. Me gusta verte, ya te lo había dicho ¿no?

No pude responderle porque sentí mucha vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía él ser tan directo con sus palabras? Por suerte se anunció que la celebración del matrimonio comenzaría y el tema de Khale quedó en el olvido. Todos los invitados se acercaron al recinto para ser testigos de aquel suceso tan esperado.

Ino y Sai aparecieron ante los espectadores, todos estábamos muy emocionados de ver a la feliz pareja contraer nupcias.

Escuché varios murmullos adulando lo hermosa que era Ino y también lo guapo que lucía Sai con ese traje negro. Quise descifrar lo que el rostro de Sai decía pero su sonrisa era muy sincera, posiblemente sus emociones y sentimientos ya eran tan naturales que no necesitaba leer libros para comprenderlo.

La parte en la que Ino lloró tras decir unas palabras y recordar a su padre no sólo me hizo derramar lágrimas también, todos estaban conmovidos, pero cuando Sai la abrazó el ambiente se sintió menos triste.

Al paso de las horas, la celebración se volvió más amena y divertida. El cielo estaba oscuro pero los elegantes faroles alumbraban la fiesta y la música que sonaba de fondo era demasiado buena para ignorarla.

Me encontraba sentada a la mesa con Naruto y Hinata, pues al final no pude pasar desapercibida del resto del mundo.

—¿Cómo va tu embarazo Hinata?

—Las cosas van bien —sonrió tímidamente.

—Naruto debes trabajar duro para ser un buen padre —lo miré y él sólo se rascó la cabeza—, ¿las cosas van bien con tus estudios?

—De hecho... Es más difícil de lo que pensaba Sakura, no sé cómo lograré sobrevivir.

—Has sobrevivido a cosas peores, después de todo eres el héroe de la Cuarta Guerra ¿no? —di un sorbo a mi copa.

—Bueno —comenzó a reír nerviosamente— si tú lo dices... Pero no fui el único, si no hubiera sido por S-

Hinata comenzó a toser y de inmediato me levanté para revisar que estuviera bien, pero ella sólo bebió un poco de agua y me dijo que estaba todo en orden.

—Hinata, me diste un susto.

—Lo siento —respondió.

—¿Qué me decías Naruto?

—¿Eh? —Me miró confundido, como si no recordara de lo que estuvo hablando momentos antes.

—De la guerra —le recordé—, dijiste que si no hubiera sido por...

—Por ti Sakura —sonrió—, si no hubieras estado allí para sanar mis heridas quizás no hubiésemos ganado.

—Ah no digas eso —bebí de mi copa—, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que sucedió, sólo entré en un sueño extraño y de ahí nada.

Mientras seguíamos charlando mi mirada se desvió hacia un sitio en particular, a unos metros de nuestra mesa estaba Momoka y Daisuke hablando con Kakashi sensei. Dentro de mí ardió una llama, un sentimiento raro difícil de describir, como si de pronto toda mi paz se viera aturdida por la presencia de ambos pero ¿por qué? Y sobre todo ¿por qué rayos Daisuke lucía tan bien en ese traje? Camisa blanca, con una chaqueta de dos botones color negra y una corbata del mismo color. En su bolsa del pecho un pañuelo liso y unos zapatos negros que parecían de cuero. Era el que más resaltaba de los invitados, de eso no había duda.

Momoka volteó hacia mí y sonrió rápidamente alzando su mano, la vi dar unos pasos para acercarse pero Daisuke la sujetó de la muñeca impidiéndole avanzar mientras él continuaba hablando con Kakashi sensei. Dejé de mirarla y continué con mi conversación, no supe en qué momento ella logró liberarse del agarre de su prometido para ir a donde nosotros.

—Sakura te has cambiado el peinado —dijo mirándome— te miras más bonita.

—Chicos quiero presentarles a Momoka —les dije a Naruto y Hinata—, ella es la prometida de Daisuke.

Ambos se miraron sin decir nada, sólo saludaron a Momoka pero me esperaba más palabras de ellos. No quería que Momoka se sintiera rechazada o solitaria así que la invité a sentarse con nosotros.

—Es una velada preciosa —decía ella emocionada mirando a su alrededor.

—Pues deberías tomar nota porque tú eres la siguiente —reí y di el último trago a mi bebida, luego noté que nadie rió con mi comentario—. Hablando de eso, ¿el Hokage ya autorizó tu solicitud?

Momoka se encogió de hombros y se quedó mirando la servilleta que tenía en sus blancas manos. Sentí que Kakashi sensei estaba siendo demasiado cruel con ella, el simple hecho de que fuera una extranjera viviendo en Konoha ya la tenía bastante abatida como para soportar la lentitud eterna del líder de la aldea. Puse mi mano en su hombro para reconfortarla hasta que alguien la apartó tomándola y jalándome de mi asiento.

—Sensei —dije mirando a Kakashi con un smoking gris que le quedaba bastante bien.

—Vamos a bailar señorita —expresó y Naruto lanzó un grito de emoción.

—Ah sensei usted está demente —reí y me levanté de mi lugar no sin antes servirme un poco más de vino en mi copa y darle un sorbo para agarrar valor—, vamos.

Pasamos al centro del jardín donde varias parejas bailaban, entre ellos los novios. Me sorprendía que Kakashi sensei me hubiera invitado, pues había pensado que de ninguna manera él accedería a algo así. Pasó un brazo por mi cintura y con su otra mano sostuvo la mía mientras me veía fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —Reí al verlo— ¿Por qué me mira así?

—Nada... Te miras bien —sonrió—, hice un buen trabajo después de todo.

—Kakashi sensei, no le he agradecido apropiadamente por este obsequio. Usted de verdad no tenía que comprarme un vestido y estos zapatos.

—Ah sí... No te preocupes, ya me lo pagarás después. He estado pensando en remodelar la oficina y te necesitaré para que barras.

Rodeé los ojos ante su típico comentario que arruinó el momento.

—No esperaba menos de usted.

Pero había algo en la mirada de mi ex sensei, algo que no podía comprender. Aunque su habitual forma de ver era de pereza, en esa ocasión parecía que algo le preocupaba.

—Sakura ¿cómo te has sentido estos días?

—Bien, quiero decir, estoy como siempre.

—¿Dolores de cabeza? ¿Algún malestar en particular?

—Mmm no lo sé, quizás me ha dolido la cabeza pero es por el estrés. Usted me complica la vida con las misiones repentinas y ñoñas. Aunque supongo que ya le pasaron el chisme...

—¿Cuál chisme? —Alzó una ceja.

—¿Eh? No me diga que el chismoso de Daisuke no le contó los detalles de nuestra misión.

—¿Pasó algo de lo que no me haya enterado? ¿Otra vez te portaste mal?

—Pff... Yo no me porto mal es sólo que... Ese ninja es muy difícil de tratar, tiene un carácter muy voluble y todo lo que hago le parece mal. Por favor no me vuelva a enviar a una misión con él, además yo tampoco le agrado y le prometí que hablaría con usted para convencerlo de que no volveremos a trabajar juntos en misiones.

La pieza terminó y Kakashi sensei me soltó pero sin dejar de verme. Por mi parte vi a un mesero pasar con una charola con bebidas y sin pensarlo me adelanté a tomar una para darle un trago que me supo muy amargo.

—Es coñac —me dijo y sólo sonreí para volver con Kakashi.

—Ya vas a empezar a tomar, creo que tienes un problema con la bebida.

—No diga eso, yo realmente necesito despejar mi mente. Usted no sabe lo difícil que es ser mujer.

—¿Me permite Hokage, bailar con su bella acompañante?

Mis ojos se abrieron al ver a Khale otra vez, Kakashi sensei ni lo pensó y rápidamente extendió su mano hacia mí para entregarme a mi nueva pareja de baile.

—Trátala con cuidado —le dio palmaditas en el hombro y se fue de allí.

—¿Te parece si bailamos? —Khale sonrió de lado y yo sólo afirmé con un movimiento de mi cabeza.

—Espera —tomé de golpe el coñac de mi vaso y lo puse en una mesa—, ahora sí, vamos.

Estuvimos bailando varias melodías y conversando de cosas absurdas. El licor estaba haciendo efecto en mí porque comencé a sentir que mis pies eran más ligeros y todo me causaba risa. A parte de Kakashi sensei y Khale, también bailé con Sai y con Naruto, todo era muy divertido.

Me olvidé un momento de mis preocupaciones, estaba siendo feliz, muy feliz; sin embargo, mi dicha no era eterna y es que cuando vi a Momoka junto a Daisuke, sentados solos en una mesa e intercambiando palabras supe que las cosas andaban mal conmigo. Esa Sakura envidiosa y egoísta estaba naciendo, y me hervía la sangre al verlos hablar sin discutir ¿por qué Daisuke sólo era grosero conmigo? Bueno, si lo analizaba eso era lógico, Momoka sería su futura esposa y por tal circunstancia la miraba de diferente manera, es decir, de una forma especial.

Fui a servirme más coñac y me mantuve cerca de la mesa para no ver a nadie, sólo seguí bebiendo hasta terminarme la porción.

—Sakura ¿has comido algo?

Miré a Ino, estaba con un rostro lleno de preocupación.

—Sí, probé la comida pero ya sabes Ino, a veces se necesita tomar valor antes de bailar ¿verdad? —reí y su rostro se tranquilizó.

—Te ves muy alegre, quisiera verte siempre así. Pero por favor ya no bebas tanto, tengo miedo que te pases de copas y las cosas terminen mal.

—No estoy pasada de copas —oh, mentira, ya estaba sintiendo los efectos de la borrachera pero el primer paso era no admitirlo.

—Bien, confiaré en ti. ¿Por qué no estás con Naruto y los demás?

—Vine a beber un poco pero regresaré recargada de batería —alcé mi pulgar, tomé otro vaso de coñac y caminé hacia la mesa de Naruto pero el piso se me movió y tropecé con la silla de Momoka—. ¡Ups! Perdón, perdón.

Me enderecé y me dirigí a otra silla para sentarme y evitar caerme.

—Sakura ¿estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal?

Miré hacia ella y por consecuente también vi a Daisuke, él ni siquiera posaba sus ojos sobre mí, sólo estaba allí sentado mirando hacia un lado con el ceño fruncido. Sentí rabia.

—Estoy de maravilla.

 _«Damas y caballeros, esta celebración no ha terminado. ¿Hay alguien más que desee cantar en el karaoke? El micrófono está libre para el o la valiente»_

Mis ojos se llenaron de brillo al oír eso ¡sí! ¡Cantar! ¿Por qué me sentía extrañamente animada a cantar frente a todos? ¿Era el poder del coñac?

—¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! —Me levanté de mi asiento y fui por el micrófono, escuché varias ovaciones cuando lo tomé— Gracias, gracias —dije y un chirrido espantoso sonó.

—Por favor señorita, no acerque tanto el micrófono a la bocina —me indicó un hombre.

—Sí, sí, lo siento.

—¿Qué canción vas a cantar Sakura? —Oí que Naruto gritó.

—Voy a cantar...

Mi mente no coordinaba al cien por ciento, mi vista se nublaba y enfocaba a Daisuke sentado hasta el fondo con su mirada puesta en mí pero viéndome tan feo que no podía pensar en nada más que en golpearlo.

—La del malnacido.

Oí varios murmullos y luego Rock Lee gritó.

—¡Lo que sea que cantes estará bien Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!

El público comenzó a ovacionar para animarme, y de hecho lo lograron. Me agaché para tomar un vaso con quien sabe qué cosa y le di un trago, al pasarlo por mi garganta supe que era alcohol. Aclaré mi garganta y comencé a entonar mi canción improvisada.

—Eres un maldito malnacido y te odio porque eres horrible, tus ojos, tu cara, ¡todo de ti es horrible! Tu cuerpo perfecto también es terrible ¡y no me gustas! ¡no! No creas que porque tengo que vivir en el mismo sitio tengo que aguantarte, ¡por mí puedes pudrirte y casarte con todas las mujeres que quieras, desgraciado! Así que no vuelvas a hablarme y no quiero verte, ojalá me hubiera golpeado la cabeza después de conocerte para no recordarte...

Me quedé tambaleándome mientras trataba de enfocar mi vista, después de unos segundos la gente comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar.

—¡Eso Sakura! ¡Dile sus verdades! —Exclamó Temari alzando su copa.

—Gracias ¡los amo! —Lancé varios besos y luego vi a Daisuke mirándome feo— ¡A ti no! —Le dije por el micrófono y escuché varias risas.

—Bien señorita, es hora de que baje del escenario.

Kakashi sensei me cargó entre sus brazos para bajarme y luego apoyé mis pies en el suelo pero seguí aferrada a su saco.

—¿Canté bonito?

—Ehh... Peculiar.

—Gracias —sonreí y sentí su caricia en mi cabeza.

—Estás muy tomada, ya debes ir a casa antes de que cometas otra locura.

—No, no quiero ir todavía —él seguía llevándome fuera de allí—, me estoy divirtiendo mucho.

—Mañana lo lamentarás. Anda vamos, te llevaré.

—Si quiere yo puedo llevarla a casa, Hokage.

Khale apareció y me miró con una expresión de angustia.

—No Khale, ¡vamos a bailar!

Lo tomé de su brazo pero no pude dar un paso más porque me iba a caer, él me sostuvo para evitarlo. La cabeza me daba vueltas y se sentía terrible.

—Sakura, es mejor que hagas caso al Hokage —me dijo con voz serena—, ahora mismo no estás en condiciones de continuar.

—¿Puedo dejarlo en tus manos, muchacho? —Preguntó Kakashi.

—Sí.

—No, no —me liberé de su agarre y retrocedí hasta topar con un árbol—, no me pienso mover de aquí. Todavía no termino de cantar.

—Sakura estás complicando las cosas. Voy a ponerte otra multa si no me obedeces jovencita.

—Vamos Sakura —Khale me tomó de la mano y me sacó de aquel lugar.

El rostro de Kakashi sensei no lo recuerdo bien, pero estaba sereno, como si confiara lo suficiente en Khale.

Con decepción me tomé del brazo de mi acompañante y caminé fuera de la fiesta. De verdad no quería volver a casa, quería seguir allí pero ¿por qué?

 _«Daisuke sigue allí»_

Sacudí mi cabeza y cerré los ojos sólo dejándome llevar, me sentía extraña. Estaba alcoholizada, sí, pero mi cuerpo se sentía caliente y ligero. Khale y yo caminamos un tramo hasta llegar a las desoladas calles de media noche, donde sólo un par de farolas alumbraban solitarias en las esquinas.

—Khale... Lo siento.

No respondió.

—No quería beber tanto, pero no pude evitarlo.

—Tranquila.

Sentía mi cabeza dar vueltas y mi pecho palpitaba, me tomé más fuerte del brazo de Khale. Sentí una ligera convicción en mí, como si el haber bebido tanto me permitiera expresarme libremente sin miedo a lo que pensaran.

—¿Sabes qué? —Reí— Hoy fue un día muy pesado, me peleé con mi compañero de misión y le dije cosas espantosas, luego pensé que en la fiesta lo olvidaría todo pero no fue así, porque cuando lo vi la conciencia no me dejó tranquila. ¿Viste a su novia? Ah cielos, es muy hermosa... Yo quería verme igual de guapa, pero no tengo pechos, de hecho Ino me obligó a cambiarme de sostén para levantar mi busto un poco.

Detuve mis pasos.

—Hay que continuar.

—Mira, dime si se mira bien mi escote —le dije y él no quería verme directamente— ¡Khale!

—Estás muy borracha —me tomó del brazo y me obligó a caminar.

—También piensas que soy una molestia ¿verdad? —Bufé— No sé ni siquiera por qué me importa tanto lo que ese idiota piense de mí. Ojalá pudiera enamorarme de alguien como tú Khale, eres bueno, amable y servicial.

—Entonces hazlo —le oí decir.

—Pero... Me gusta alguien —confesé—, me gusta alguien del que no me acuerdo, y no voy a rendirme hasta que lo traiga de regreso a mi mente. ¿Crees que está bien?

—No. Deberías olvidarlo.

—No lo haré, voy a encontrarlo y...

Mi estado alcoholizado me jugó una mala pasada, cuando fijé mis ojos en Khale ya no podía ver su rostro porque todo lo que veía era a Daisuke, sus facciones, su cabello, incluso su perfume, todo parecía ser él. Mi mente rodó y no pude detenerla, era como si el pensar en él y verlo me volvieran una desquiciada.

—Lo siento —dije al ver a Khale como Daisuke—, sé que me voy a arrepentir mañana.

Antes de que la ilusión desapareciera me sujeté fuerte de su pecho y me alcé para alcanzar su rostro. Con un movimiento torpe posé mis labios en su mejilla, cerca de su boca y le entregué un profundo beso a la imagen de ese Daisuke que me proyectaban los efectos del alcohol, un Daisuke que era mío y de nadie más.

Khale no se movió y en su lugar me apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo. Luego de besar su mejilla nuestros rostros se quedaron muy cerca y pude sentir su respiración en mi cara. Mis ojos seguían cerrados, no quería verlo por temor a encontrarme con la realidad, quería seguir imaginando que era Daisuke quien me abrazaba. Ahora sí era definitivo, me había vuelto loca.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y aspiré el suave olor de su fragancia. Sentí su mano hacer contacto con la piel de mi espalda y una corriente eléctrica me invadió la espina dorsal. No dije nada, él tampoco lo hizo... Apreté mi puño contra su pecho hundiéndome en él y perdí la conciencia.

* * *

 **El próximo capítulo será de Narración, ya saben, la boda y algunas cosas vistas desde otra perspectiva. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó? Hice un dibujito para este capítulo** **y es justamente el de mi foto de perfil aquí en Fanfiction. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	17. NARRACIÓN III

**CAPÍTULO 17.- "NARRACIÓN"**

Como supo bien que el tiempo lo tenía encima y no alcanzaría a llegar a casa para prepararse, esa mañana Kakashi decidió que lo mejor sería vestirse en el baño de su oficina para llegar puntual a la boda de Ino Yamanaka y Sai, quien desde ese día en adelante adoptaría el apellido de su esposa.

No era muy habitual que se vistiera tan formal pues su vida había estado plagada de misiones, y como Hokage sólo era trabajo y pocos días de ocio; por eso reconocía que era un honor haber sido invitado a la ceremonia y celebración de un hecho tan importante para dos personas. No profundizó mucho en la reflexión pero mientras se arreglaba la corbata frente al espejo, la descabellada idea de ser él quien se casaba le sacó una pequeña carcajada.

Apenas había salido del baño cuando se encontró con una joven mujer de grandes ojos grises que lo esperaba de pie junto al marco de la ventana, luciendo un atuendo muy propio de una invitada para una gran fiesta. Lo supo casi de inmediato al verle, Sakura se había encargado de simpatizarla con Yamanaka.

—Hokage —se adelantó ella e hizo una reverencia.

—Momoka Yoru ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu repentina visita?

La mujer parecía atrapada entre sus propios pensamientos, como si quisiera decirle algo y a la vez no. Lo había meditado desde hace días así que esa tarde se había decidido a preguntárselo directamente al no recibir nunca información de su prometido.

—Yo, estaba- quería saber...

—¿Qué pasa? —Kakashi se abotonó la manga.

—En realidad —Momoka le miró a los ojos—, me preguntaba si usted alguna vez autorizará la solicitud de matrimonio —se apresuró a decir arrepintiéndose casi al instante de haber hablado.

—¿Autorizar?

Kakashi se quedó meditando aquellas desesperadas palabras. La solicitud la había sellado desde hace unos días e inclusive se la entregó a Sasuke con molestia cuando supo que definitivamente él no tenía más remedio, entonces ¿por qué Momoka estaba allí preguntándole si le autorizaría su matrimonio? Rápidamente comenzó a imaginar los distintos motivos por los que Sasuke no le dijera nada a la joven, tampoco quería ocasionarles algún conflicto así que decidió mentir un poco, aunque eso realmente significara demasiado.

—Revisé la solicitud y encontré una inconsistencia, he pedido a Sasuke que elabore otra y como se ha ido de misión seguro que no ha tenido tiempo.

—Ya veo —ella bajó la mirada y a su mente llegó otro motivo para seguir allí—. También quisiera saber algo.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Por qué tengo que llamar "Daisuke" a Sasuke?

Los ojos de ella le revelaban a Kakashi un sinnúmero de razones para comprender su inquietante curiosidad y martirio.

—Creí que él mismo te lo había explicado.

—No lo hizo, a decir verdad... Casi no me explica nada y yo sólo obedezco.

—Bueno... Lo que sucede es que —Kakashi se puso el saco y acomodó el cuello—... ¿Recuerdas a la chica de cabello rosa?

—Sakura.

—Sí, ella. Tomó una mala decisión y de su mente se borró el recuerdo y toda información de Sasuke Uchiha. No creo que lo sepas pero Sasuke era parte del equipo de Sakura y Naruto.

—No lo sabía —contestó triste, ¿cuántas cosas no sabía de quien sería su esposo?— Pero entonces ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto?

—No sé si soy la persona correcta para decirlo...

Kakashi se rascó la cabeza sin saber si debía hablar o guardar silencio.

—Por favor —suplicó ella.

—Sakura... Ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

El corazón de Momoka latió con fuerza al escuchar esa frase. No podía siquiera creer que la agradable chica que le ofreció su amistad a una desconocida como ella, resultara estar enamorada del hombre con quien se casaría. No procesaba del todo las palabras, estaba atónita ante la idea.

—Se que es algo muy repentino, pero esa es la verdad.

—En-entonces... ¿Por qué no le dicen que Sasuke..?

—No podemos hacer eso —intervino Kakashi— y te suplico que tú tampoco lo hagas. Sakura decidió olvidar a Sasuke y todos vamos a respetar su decisión... Además —Kakashi se recargó en el escritorio—, no es como si ayudarle a recordarlo te convenga mucho. Sasuke va a casarse contigo ¿crees que es justo que Sakura sufra por algo como eso? ¿No te parece que es mejor que ella no lo vea con ojos de amor?

Sí, tenía lógica pero era triste, eso es lo que pensaba Momoka. Aunque después de haberse hecho un poco a la idea le resultaría complicado separarse de Sasuke, ¿por qué? Porque tenía miedo perder el futuro que sólo él podía ofrecerle. Era egoísta, sí, y eso no la hacía sentir muy orgullosa de sí misma.

—Entiendo —pronunció sin ver a Kakashi, seguía pensando en sus posibilidades y en lo cruel que estaba siendo—, entonces quiero pedirle un favor.

—¿Qué favor?

—No quiero que Sakura haga más misiones o tareas con Sasuke —expresó decidida—. Si nadie quiere que ella lo recuerde entonces no hagan como que no lo entienden. Es verdad que ella ve a Sasuke como un simple hombre más en la tierra, pero... ¿y qué si se enamora de Daisuke? —Esta vez sus ojos conectaron con los del Hokage— ¿No sería lo mismo? Si tanto pregonan que están respetando su decisión entonces no la acerquen a propósito a mi prometido ¿o es que quieren ver si se aviva el recuerdo?

Lo había dicho. Ni siquiera ella misma podía creerse sus palabras ¿era realmente ella? ¿estaba hablando de esa manera? ¿Cuándo se volvió tan egoísta y envidiosa?

Kakashi no la culpó de sus palabras, al contrario, hasta cierto punto la comprendió. Sola, asustada, ser rescatada por alguien y que después tu futuro penda de un hilo... Ella tenía agallas para decir aquello pero tampoco negaba que en su corazón había decepción, pues su ex alumna le tendió una mano y sin esperar nada a cambio le abrió su corazón dándole amistad, y la extranjera sólo había sabido aferrarse al hombre que Sakura tanto amaba.

 _«De todos modos es culpa de Sasuke»_

—Bien —contestó Kakashi con un suspiro—, Sakura y Sasuke no volverán a hacer misiones juntos.

Algo dentro del corazón de Momoka se quebró, y al mismo tiempo sintió que le quitaron una carga de encima.

Apenas se había marchado la mujer dejando a un Kakashi triste y angustiado que contemplaba desde su asiento la fotografía de su antiguo equipo. Un recuerdo que guardaba en el cajón para los días grises y melancólicos cuando a su mente llegaba aquel momento en el que les pidió que se presentaran diciéndole lo que les gustaba, disgustaba y sus sueños para el futuro. Sakura había sido tan obvia con sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke que hasta el más tonto se habría dado cuenta; recordaba también que Sasuke se sonrojó y se cubrió la cara con las manos entrelazadas haciendo una pose de _chico cool_ para disimularlo.

 _«La persona que me gusta es... M-mi sueño para el futuro es»_

Todavía no terminaba de recordar cuando Sai estaba tocando su puerta que ya estaba medio abierta. Lo vio allí con su traje de novio pero sin el saco.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Vas a casarte ¿no me digas que estás huyendo?

—Hokage, vengo a entregarle el informe.

—¿Eh? ¿Cuál informe?

Kakashi guardó la fotografía y se puso de pie para tomar la carpeta que Sai le entregó.

—El informe sobre la muerte de Sasuke Uchiha.

La piel de Kakashi se erizó y empezó a leer la historia inventada que tendría que contarle a Sakura si ella volvía a preguntar por su ex compañero.

—Abatido en un enfrentamiento contra un escuadrón de Konoha, su cuerpo se desintegró en el ataque—leyó.

—Sí —respondió Sai—, como sé que Sakura no se quedaría muy satisfecha con un simple papel he pedido a Sasuke que me dé una pertenencia que pueda servir como prueba de su muerte.

—¿Y qué es lo que te ha dado? —Preguntó sorprendido Kakashi al saber que Sasuke accedió.

—Su bandana de ninja renegado.

—Pero... Sakura preguntará por qué si no quedó rastro de Sasuke, su bandana sigue intacta.

—Podemos decir que antes de ser atacado se desató de su frente o de donde sea que la usara. Hay muchas posibles causas Hokage.

Kakashi lo sabía, había un sinfín de mentiras para decirle a Sakura pero eso no era ético y sólo de pensarlo ya se estaba lastimando.

Durante la fiesta no pudo dejar de mirarla, estaba tan guapa y carismática que más de uno volteó a verla. Sakura era popular y seguramente ella ni se había dado cuenta porque estaba cegada por su amor hacia Sasuke.

Todavía estaba contemplándola cuando escuchó la voz de Sasuke tras de él. Iba acompañado de Momoka, y al cruzar miradas ella la desvió.

—Así que finalmente decidiste venir —dijo Kakashi y éste sólo dio un resoplido—. Te miras bien, no vayas a andar de rompecorazones.

Su comentario no fue muy atinado. Momoka pensó que lo hizo para provocarla.

—Sai me contó todo —dijo y Sasuke miró de reojo a Momoka quien estaba muy entretenida mirando a Sakura, iba a caminar hacia ella cuando éste la detuvo del brazo.

—Sí.

—¿De modo que así es Sasuke? —Kakashi se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón— ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

—¿No era lo que habíamos planeado?

Momoka no entendía de lo que estaban hablando pero tampoco se atrevió a preguntar, ya sospechaba que se estaban hablando en clave para no ponerla al tanto así que con molestia estiró su brazo soltándose de la mano de Sasuke para irse de allí y saludar a Sakura.

Sasuke no se interpuso más, era lo mejor.

—Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿por qué no le has dicho a Momoka que ya sellé la solicitud?

Sasuke se sorprendió al oír eso pero no cambió la expresión seria de su rostro.

—Es cierto, no son asuntos tuyos Kakashi.

—Ella ha ido a verme hace unas horas para preguntarme si autorizaré el matrimonio —Sasuke apretó los dientes—, sabía que algo tramabas así que he tenido que decirle una mentirilla piadosa, eso de que estaba mal redactado y te pedí que lo hicieras de nuevo. Así que la paciencia se le agota y tarde o temprano tendrás que "redactar" de nuevo esa solicitud.

—Yo hago las cosas a mi modo y a mi tiempo. Todavía tengo asuntos pendientes antes del matrimonio.

—Supongo que sí —Kakashi se recargó en un árbol—. Ah por cierto... Puedes estar tranquilo, no volverás a hacer ninguna misión con Sakura.

—Hmm... De modo que Sakura ya se adelantó a pedirlo —dio una sonrisa de medio lado.

—No, en realidad tu futura esposa me lo pidió.

La cara que puso Sasuke fue de una increíble alucinación, no pudo ocultarse más bajo su máscara de indiferencia.

—Te lo advertí —habló Kakashi—, te dije que se estaba enamorando de ti.

Luego de aquellas palabras dejó al Uchiha anonadado mientras él caminaba hacia su ex alumna para invitarla a bailar.

Sakura ya estaba perdiendo el control en el alcohol pero aunque estaba visiblemente afectada por sus movimientos torpes, sus mejillas rosadas la hacían lucir muy linda. Kakashi lejos de verla como una mujer, sólo podía pensar en ella como si se tratase de una hija. Por ese motivo ese repentino escote le estaba martillando el cerebro queriendo cubrirla con algo para apartar las miradas lascivas de algunos invitados.

Para su sorpresa, Sakura le pidió lo mismo que Momoka: No más misiones con Sasuke. Pobre chico, tenía mala suerte.

Con angustia la observó mientras bailaban una balada, sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que había sufrido y el posible dolor que le causaría cuando le dijera que el compañero que tanto quería recordar había muerto. ¿Era justo? ¿Su destino era sufrir siempre por lo mismo?

Después de entregar a Sakura a un nuevo acompañante, Kakashi fue hacia Ino para felicitarle por su boda. Ella estaba radiante y tan feliz que casi podía contagiar a todo el mundo.

—Kakashi sensei... Quiero decir, Hokage —habló Ino.

—Te miras muy bien. Muchas felicidades Ino, les deseo a ti y a Sai un excelente matrimonio.

—Gracias... Esto... Hokage, Sai me contó lo que planean hacer si Sakura vuelve a preguntar por Sasuke.

—Sí, es lo mejor.

Ino arrugó la frente en amargura y no pudo hacer nada más que apretar los labios.

—Me siento tan culpable.

—No deberías estarlo.

—Fui yo quien le dio la opción de ir con esa anciana, y ahora estoy aquí casándome mientras ella...

—Mira el lado positivo del asunto —Kakashi se sentó junto a ella—, Sakura es feliz. Hasta cierto punto, pero lo es. ¿Puedes imaginarla muriendo de celos por ver a Sasuke con otra mujer?

Y aunque Kakashi lo decía por consuelo, en el fondo las palabras de Momoka le acribillaban la conciencia, pues estaba en lo cierto, Sakura pudo haberse olvidado de Sasuke pero también cabía la posibilidad de que se enamorara de Daisuke, lo cual no sería muy diferente después de todo.

A otro extremo de la fiesta se encontraba Momoka sentada junto a Sasuke, sin hablar, sin mirarse. Estar junto al Uchiha no era tan divertido a comparación de las demás mesas, pero no hizo por moverse de su sitio porque ya se había acostumbrado a su silencio. Veía a lo lejos a las parejas bailar, e incluso a Sakura quien desde hace unos minutos había estado bailando con el chico que vio la vez pasada, uno muy bien parecido, por cierto.

Y Sasuke dirigía su mirada justamente a la pelirrosa que con sonrisas y carcajadas, parecía estar disfrutando de su compañía. No pensaba en nada, nada en particular, pero no podía dejar de verlos, en especial ese escote que Sakura se atrevió a usar. Entonces comenzó a pensar para preguntarse una y otra vez por qué decidió vestirse de aquella manera y por qué no se daba cuenta de que el hombre con quien compartía la melodía le había estado echando un ojo desde hace un rato. Sacudió su cabeza y dio un trago amargo del whisky que tenía servido en un vaso.

—¿Y si vamos a bailar? —Cuestionó Momoka al sentir que por fin se movió de su pose de estatua.

—Ni lo pienses —se recargó en el respaldo sólo para apreciar que por fin el sujeto la dejó, pero entonces llegó Naruto para bailar con ella—Tsk... Tonto.

—¿Eh? Estamos en una fiesta, no podemos estar siempre sentados.

A Sasuke no le estaba agradando mucho la idea de permanecer más tiempo junto a Momoka, se había molestado por su actitud de altanería al tomarse la libertad de solicitar personalmente al Hokage de una aldea de la cual no era originaria, que no le enviase a él de nuevo a otra misión con Sakura. ¿Quién se había creído que era? Era cierto, iban a casarse pero todo era un trato, un acuerdo para liberarla de su aterrador futuro hacia un matrimonio asqueroso y ruin, o una muerte dolorosa y lenta.

Hablaría con ella, definitivamente lo haría. Debía dejarle nuevamente en claro a Momoka que a pesar del matrimonio, había unas condiciones que ella tenía que acatar. Sasuke no se amarraría a obedecer órdenes inútiles producto de celos. Cuando habían decidido que se casarían él le estableció abiertamente que no esperara amor de su parte, sólo debería ser respeto mutuo y nada más. Él la ayudaría a vivir en libertad, lejos de la esclavitud o el peligro respaldándola con el apellido Uchiha, y ella en cambio le honraría con modestia y sin cuestionarle nada.

—Si quieres puedes ir a bailar, yo no me moveré de aquí.

—Bien, entonces me quedaré también.

De pronto Sakura tropezó con la silla de Momoka, él volteó a verla y visiblemente ya estaba alcoholizada. Se reía por todo, aunque al intercambiar mirada su rostro se ponía rígido. Sakura estaba enojada con él, aunque cuando llegaron a las puertas de Konoha ella le ofreció una disculpa, con el licor que había estado ingiriendo seguro recordó las cosas negativas que vivió en aquella misión. Él sólo se volteó a otro lado para no tener que verle la cara.

Las cosas no mejoraron, el estado ebrio de la chica la llevó a subirse al proscenio y tomar el micrófono para ponerse a cantar. Sasuke sólo podía sentir pena ajena de verla así, tan borracha y torpe, quería largarse de allí para no ver cómo terminaban las cosas pero no pudo poner en marcha su anhelo porque siguió sentado viendo lo inevitable: Sakura empezó a cantar "el malnacido".

Esa canción ni siquiera tenía métrica, no rimaba, era obvio que se trataba de un acto improvisado para sacar su furia y la letra más que lógica hablaba de Daisuke. Un ardor se encendió en el estómago de Sasuke, no muchos lo entenderían pero Kakashi, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino e incluso Momoka podrían fácilmente darse cuenta que la pelirrosa estaba dedicándole una canción muy penosa. Declarando que todo en él era horrible e incluso su "cuerpo perfecto", ésta frase le recordó cuando se desvistió frente a ella antes de tomar una ducha. Luego con seguridad y rencor ella afirmó que no le gustaba y podía casarse con todas las mujeres que quisiera. Remató la estropeada melodía con odio hablando de que no quería volver a verlo y expresando su deseo de haberse olvidado de él después de conocerlo.

Terminó la canción _-gracias al cielo-_ y Temari le celebró su tontería.

 _«Otra borracha»_ pensó.

Momoka se removió en su asiento, incómoda quizás y mirando hacia su regazo.

Sasuke vio que Kakashi se encargaba de Sakura llevándola lejos de allí. Era evidente que para ella la fiesta había terminado y debía volver a casa, estaba tan ebria que ni siquiera podía caminar bien. Entonces notó una señal, Kakashi en un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que lo siguiera, él sabía de lo que hablaba.

Se levantó de su lugar y Momoka le miró.

—¿A dónde vas?

 _«Otra vez haciendo preguntas molestas»_

—Voy al baño —contestó y abandonó su silla para ir a un sitio donde ella no pudiera verlo.

Se escondió tras unos árboles y un puñado de gente, miró a Khale quien estaba muy entretenido hablando con Sai. Ese chico era el único que no era tan importante como para ser cuestionado, y además al que Sakura estimaba. Por ese motivo se transformó en él y fue tras Kakashi para encargarse de Sakura.

Fingiendo una escena de hacerse cargo por voluntad propia, Sasuke se ofreció a llevar a Sakura a su casa. Kakashi no podía dejarla ir con nadie más, ella estaba muy alcoholizada y cualquier otro sujeto se hubiera pasado de listo; Sasuke era el único que no se atrevería a tocarla.

En el camino Sakura, creyendo que Khale la llevaba a su casa, comenzó a confesarle un montón de cosas que sólo hacían notorio lo mucho que confiaba en el muchacho. Desde que su conciencia no estaba tranquila por todas las cosas que le dijo a Daisuke, hasta lo bella que era su prometida.

Luego tocó un tema más personal hablando de su anatomía femenina y lo poco bendecida que había sido al tener senos pequeños. De un momento a otro se detuvo para preguntarle si se veía bien su escote. Sasuke sintió algo extraño al oírle decir eso, instintivamente sus ojos se posaron en su pecho para ver que efectivamente, el escote le venía de maravilla. No podía negarlo, aunque sus senos no fueran tan grandes, resaltaban bien en ese vestido, no por nada todos le estuvieron mirando aquel sitio durante la fiesta.

Sintió su rostro arder y se volteó a otro lado queriendo evadirla sin darle respuesta. Ella insistió y él la tomó del brazo para ponerla en marcha otra vez.

Siguieron el camino y Sakura se puso sentimental.

—Ojalá pudiera enamorarme de alguien como tú Khale, eres bueno, amable y servicial.

—Entonces hazlo.

Hubiera preferido no contestar nada pero las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. Era un poco triste que ella irónicamente siguiera aferrada a un amor que ni sentía pero mantenía de palabra por saber que Sasuke era el amor de su vida. Pero por otra parte, la Sakura ebria le confirmó que deseaba enamorarse de alguien como aquel chico. ¿Tenía algo de especial? Inconscientemente se comparó con Khale para adivinar qué tenían en común para que Sakura siquiera considerara enamorarse de alguien así. Porque era más que indudable que su orgullo permanecía, aquel orgullo de saber que en algún momento la chica desbordó amor por él.

Mientras pensaba en eso no se percató que desconcentró su chakra en mantener la transformación, el whisky le había afectado. Había quedado expuesto como era tal cual frente a la mujer que le veía confundida y él seguía creyendo que estaba transformado en Khale.

De pronto Sakura se apoyó sobre su pecho para alzarse y besarle en la mejilla, casi cerca de su boca. Era un profundo beso, uno que jamás había sentido porque ni siquiera recordaba haber sido besado tan dulcemente. El tacto de su piel contra la suya lo erizó. Como un reflejo apretó a Sakura contra él temiendo que se cayera, pues ésta se balanceaba por la embriaguez.

Al momento de presionarla contra su cuerpo, sintió el pecho de Sakura y sus orejas comenzaron a arder. Sólo de imaginar lo que rozaba con su torso le costó muy caro, perdió toda concentración y allá abajo las cosas se pusieron peor. Era inevitable, después de todo era hombre.

Sakura se quedó inconsciente en su brazo, y él pronto se dio cuenta que la transformación de Khale se había ido. Pero en la boca le quedó un sabor más amargo que el whisky:

 _«Sakura quiso besar a Khale»_

Cargó a la mujer en su hombro y tomó camino hacia la casa de Sakura. Un hombre mayor de cabellos rosas y grises abrió la puerta, al verlo casi se le cae la boca.

—Vine a dejarle... A su hija.

—Ah, sí, sí... ¿Qué le pasó?

—Pregúnteselo mañana —contestó Sasuke mientras seguía esperando que aquel hombre la tomara.

—Pasa, por favor.

Sasuke no planeaba entrar allí pero aquel señor ni le dio tiempo de hablar. Caminó delante de él y le indicó el sofá de la sala.

—Recuéstala allí, por favor.

Sasuke la acomodó despacio para no verse tosco o grosero, después de todo aquel hombre era el padre de la chica y sería fatal que le viera maltratarla.

—Eres... Uchiha Sasuke ¿verdad?

Él afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Vaya —lo recorrió descaradamente de pies a cabeza—, ahora entiendo por qué estaba loca por ti.

—Quiero pedirle un favor —interrumpió Sasuke antes de que siguiera hablando.

—Claro, dime.

—No le diga que yo la traje. Dígale que Khale lo hizo.

—¿Khale? ¿Y ése quién es?

Sasuke miró a Sakura por segundos antes de decidirse a contestar.

—Su pretendiente.

El papá de Sakura se echó a reír y le dio un manotazo en la espalda a Sasuke. Luego se arrepintió cuando vio la cara de pocos amigos del muchacho.

—Lo lamento. Verás, es ilógico que sea su pretendiente, desde antes de que mi niña perdiera la memoria no ha habido nadie que la corteje, ella les dejó muy claro que no había nadie más en su vida.

—Señor usted vive bajo una roca.

Sasuke caminó hacia la puerta para salir de aquella casa. El papá de Sakura estaba tan loco como ella, no le sorprendía que fueran familia.

—Ah pero ¿por qué quieres que le diga que fue ese tal Khale? —Kizashi fue apresuradamente tras el pelinegro.

—Para que Sakura no piense que me importa.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te importa? —Al hombre le brillaron los ojos y Sasuke se lamentó horriblemente de abrir la boca y decir lo que pensaba, ese maldito whisky.

—Señor, míreme —puso su mano en el hombro de éste—, Sakura quería olvidarme porque voy a casarme con otra mujer. Consiguió hacerlo y ahora piensa que Sasuke es un traidor y yo me llamo Daisuke. Ella odia a Daisuke ¿entendió? Soy antipático, aburrido, grosero y eso es algo que ella detesta. Sakura conoció a Khale y piensa que él es amable, servicial y todo ese embrollo. Dedúzcalo usted mismo ¿quiere la felicidad para su hija? ¡Dígale entonces que el maldito de Khale la dejó en su casa porque la muy borracha se desmayó en la calle!

Sasuke respiraba con rapidez y su cabeza quería estallar. No sólo le afectó el whisky, todo parecía molestarle y se desquitó con el parlanchín padre de Sakura. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba arrepentido de aquello y sintió que había hablado muchísimo más en aquel momento que en todo el día. Sasuke apartó su mano del hombro de aquel hombre e hizo una leve reverencia antes de irse.

—Muchacho —habló el hombre y Sasuke se detuvo sin voltear— no te vuelvas a acercar a mi hija.

No contestó, sólo continuó su camino para desaparecer.

El papá de Sakura chistó molesto y se cruzó de brazos pero no dejaba de pensar que Sasuke a pesar de altanero y frívolo, era realmente gentil.

* * *

 _ **Si quedó alguna duda la explico: Sasuke estaba transformado de Khale pero el efecto se desvaneció sin que él se diera cuenta, luego Sakura alucinó que estaba imaginándose a Daisuke cuando en realidad él ya no tenía la transformación.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios al capítulo anterior.**_

 _ **Creo que es todo ¡**_ _ **Nos leemos pronto!**_


	18. PROHIBIDO ACERCARSE

**CAPÍTULO 18.- "PROHIBIDO ACERCARSE"**

—¡Levántate señorita, ya casi es mediodía!

Tomé una almohada y me cubrí la cabeza para no ver la luz que cruzó el cristal de la ventana cuando mamá corrió la cortina. Estaba muy cansada y sin ganas de levantarme, la cabeza me dolía horrores.

—¡Sakura!

—Mamá déjame dormir, me siento mal.

Arrancó la almohada de mi cara y quitó la cobija que cubría mi cuerpo. El frío se apoderó de mí y comencé a temblar.

—Tienes que levantarte, ya preparé el almuerzo.

No dijo nada más y salió de la habitación. Me quedé sentada un rato tratando de acostumbrar mi vista a la luz, de pronto me llegaron unas horribles ganas de vomitar y me levanté corriendo al baño. ¿Cómo iba a demostrar que era una adulta responsable si apenas tenía alcohol a mi alcance y perdía el control?

Mientras me bañaba tuve distintos y raros recuerdos de la noche anterior.

 _«Ojalá pudiera enamorarme de alguien como tú, Khale»_

No creía que hubiera sido posible que yo le dijera algo como eso. Lo peor del asunto es que tenía el mal presentimiento de haberle besado la mejilla creyendo que era Daisuke... ¡Daisuke!

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un caos total, no podía empezar a despertar sentimientos amorosos por el novio de Momoka, eso era inconcebible y yo no era ese tipo de persona. Traté de pensar en cosas negativas sobre él para calmar la llama que estaba encendiéndose en mi corazón. Lo tenía que dejar muy claro: Daisuke no me gustaba, no era mío e iba a casarse. Allá afuera había hombres amables como Khale... Pero el simple hecho de imaginarlo no me convencía del todo, era como un sabor amargo o una especie de vacío.

—Debes estar loca Sakura ¿cómo vas a enamorarte del amargado?

Me enjuagué el cabello y una vez que terminé de bañarme, bajé a almorzar. Mi padre estaba sentado leyendo el periódico y mamá le estaba sirviendo un tazón de arroz.

—Buenos días —saludé y me senté.

—Querrás decir: Buenas tardes —oí a papá.

—Lo siento.

Sabía bien que estaba molesto por mi actitud, pero todavía no acababa de entender cómo regresé a casa si lo último que recordaba es que estuve diciéndole a Kakashi sensei que no quería volver. Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento besé a Khale, esperaba no haber cometido más tonterías.

—Debes agradecer que hoy no tengas que trabajar, no puedo imaginarme cómo te hubieras presentado —mamá se sentó frente a mí.

—¿Eh? ¿No vas a servirme a mí también? —Me decepcioné al ver que no lo había siquiera intentado.

—Ya estás grande, si puedes embriagarte como una adulta supongo que podrás servirte sola.

—Está bien, ya. Lo entiendo —me levanté por un plato—. ¿Podrían decirme cómo es que llegué a casa?

Hubo silencio por momentos hasta que papá respondió.

—Te trajeron.

—¿Quién?

—No sé —dijo—, no conozco a tus amigos.

No pregunté más, tampoco me sentía muy orgullosa de haberme embriagado hasta perder el conocimiento. Desde ese día me había prometido no volver a ingerir ni una sola gota de alcohol.

Como estaba aburrida en casa y no aguantaba ver las caras largas de mis padres, opté por ir a visitar a Kakashi sensei quien últimamente se había vuelto más cercano a mí. Hacerlo enojar era mi especialidad seguro que él disfrutaba también molestarme.

Llegué a la torre y había muchas personas, hombres midiendo parte del terreno y unos otros con planos. Sólo saludé y proseguí mi camino, subí la escalera y toqué la puerta de su oficina, al escuchar su habitual _adelante_ , giré la manija y entré.

—Hola Kakashi sensei, vine a visitarlo. ¿Cómo está? Ayer se veía muy guapo con su traje.

—Ahh ¿por qué será que no me sorprende verte aquí en un domingo por la tarde? —Kakashi sensei estaba firmando algo y un hombre con casco le esperaba.

—Hokage, me retiro —dijo el hombre y tomó el portapapeles.

—Por favor si necesitan algo más no duden en solicitármelo.

—Sí, señor —hizo una reverencia—, con permiso señorita.

—Pase usted. Kakashi sensei ¿qué sucede? Afuera vi varios hombres trabajando.

—Vamos a remodelar el edificio. ¿No te lo dije? Los tiempos cambian y últimamente han estado llegando varias propuestas de otras aldeas para implementar tecnología avanzada en este país. Después de la guerra necesitan trabajo para alimentar a sus familias.

—Entonces ¿cuál es el concepto para mejorar la torre? A mí me parece que así está bien.

—Sólo construirán algunas habitaciones para ampliar la torre, y reconstruirán la escalera porque ya tiene grietas.

—Entonces estará muy ocupado estos días.

Me senté en una silla y tomé un papel del escritorio para verlo, poco a poco lo bajé para darme cuenta que los ojos de Kakashi sensei me observaban.

Cuando se ponía así de serio me daba escalofríos siquiera imaginar qué tanto cruzaba por su cabeza.

—¿Sabes? Ayer hiciste el ridículo cantando.

Sentí un duro golpe cuando le oí decir eso, tuve la esperanza de haberlo soñado pero no fue así y sentí mi cara arder de vergüenza.

—Basta Kakashi sensei, no quiero saber nada de lo que hice ayer.

—Por eso voy a disciplinarte.

—¿Cómo?

Lo miré espantada ¿a qué se refería exactamente con "disciplinar"? Estiró sus brazos y los colocó tras su nuca para recargarse en el respaldo de su asiento.

—Me habías pedido vacaciones pero en su lugar he pensado que lo mejor será que trabajes una semana en La Academia Ninja.

—¿Y qué voy a hacer allí? Me necesitan más en el hospital.

—Soy el Hokage y yo decido. Puedes dar charlas motivacionales a los futuros ninjas de Konoha, ellos estarán fascinados contigo. Además, no estarás sola. Rock Lee y Kiba también irán.

—No me diga que ellos también bebieron alcohol hasta perder el conocimiento...

Kakashi sensei asintió con su cabeza. Iba a decirle algo más pero tocaron la puerta.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y allí estaba Daisuke quien al mirarme rápidamente cambio la dirección de sus ojos para enfocarse a Kakashi sensei ignorándome por completo. Le di la espalda y seguí leyendo _-o al menos fingiendo leer-_ el papel que anteriormente había tomado.

—Me dijeron que solicitaba mi presencia aquí.

—Efectivamente. Ya que temporalmente están suspendidas las misiones fuera de la aldea, estarás trabajando de manera interna en Konoha. Por lo que estuve clasificando varias misiones para mis ninjas y te asigné algunas tareas especiales.

Kakashi sensei tomó unos papeles y se los entregó, yo continué sin hacer ruido y cogí un bolígrafo para resolver el crucigrama del periódico.

—¿Esto es una broma? —Le oí quejarse— Estas tareas son tan...

—¿Son tan qué? —Kakashi sensei se cruzó de brazos esperando escuchar su reclamo y yo apreté los labios para no sonreír burlonamente.

—Esto no es de mi nivel —argumentó.

—Daisuke, entiendo perfectamente que quieras utilizar tus asombrosas habilidades ninja contra enemigos poderosos, pero por el momento no hay nada peligroso con lo que debamos afrontarnos, sólo misiones de rango D.

Daisuke puso las hojas sobre el escritorio y yo me hundí en el asiento girando la cabeza para no verlo, pero a pesar de no poder contemplar su rostro podía sentir su molestia y darme una idea de la expresión de su cara.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado, HO-KA-GE?

Hizo tanta énfasis en aquella palabra dándome a entender que le molestaba mi presencia.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Kakashi sensei hablaba tan perezosamente y fingiendo no entender por dónde iba la cosa que comencé a sentir lástima por Daisuke.

—Considero que estos asuntos debemos tratarlos únicamente nosotros dos.

—Si lo dices por Sakura, ella también es un ninja y me parece que mato dos pájaros de un tiro si también la ponemos al tanto.

Poco a poco levanté mi cabeza para ver cómo andaban las cosas. Ya que me habían incluido en la charla, lo menos que podía hacer era poner toda mi atención.

—Ah ¿me llamó? —Actué como si no hubiera prestado atención.

—Sakura, no hay misiones fuera de Konoha, al menos no por estas semanas. Pero la aldea necesita recibir ingresos por ese motivo estaremos realizando tareas al señor feudal, y ayudaremos con otras actividades en beneficio de la sociedad.

—Me parece correcto sensei.

—Recuerda que tú irás a La Academia a atender a los estudiantes. Más tarde te haré llegar el plan de trabajo para que te ocupes de eso toda la semana a partir de mañana ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro que sí, señor.

Tanta obediencia de mi parte no era otra cosa sino la acción de darle la contra a Daisuke quien estaba echando humo.

—Daisuke, tú, Chouji y Shino irán a la finca del señor feudal para podar el césped y hacer trabajo pesado. Tiene varias hectáreas de terreno lo que incluye animales y necesita limpieza y levantar varias divisiones para sus caballos. Nos pagará muy bien así que deben hacer un trabajo impecable ¿entendido?

—¿Con Chouji y Shino?

Daisuke estaba que quería morirse, su cara me dio tanta risa que no pude soportarlo más y solté la carcajada que se prolongó varios segundos.

—Lo siento, lo siento —me limpié la lágrima que se formó en mi ojo—, me acordé de un chiste.

—Ustedes los jóvenes son tan inestables.

—Kakashi sensei, tal vez Daisuke no pueda hacer ese trabajo recuerde que sólo tiene un brazo... Quiero decir, brazo y medio.

Tal vez crucé la línea de mi humor porque Kakashi sensei me miró de una manera extraña y sentí un aura oscura proveniente de Daisuke.

—¿Crees que es gracioso que mi cuerpo no esté completo?

Oh-oh. Ya estaba metida en el hoyo y tenía que salir de eso.

—Sólo estoy tratando de ser comprensiva. Si ése es el problema de que no quieras cumplir con tu tarea pienso que es mejor que Kakashi sensei lo considere ¿no crees?

—Bueno, si de eso se trata...

—¡Está bien! —Interumpió Daisuke— Haré ese estúpido trabajo para el señor feudal.

—Estupendo.

Kakashi sensei comenzó a anotar algo en una de las hojas que Daisuke dejó en el escritorio y luego colocó el sello.

—Este es el documento con el que deberán presentarse en la propiedad del señor Feudal. Estarás a cargo del equipo y todo lo que hagan será tu responsabilidad ¿entendido?

—Sí, lo que sea —Daisuke tomó el papel.

—Ah, antes de que se retiren hay algo que quiero dejarles muy en claro a ambos.

—¿Qué sucede Kakashi sensei? —Lo miré confundida.

—Ustedes dos tienen prohibido acercarse el uno al otro.

Esas palabras me sorprendieron, ni siquiera volteé a ver la reacción de Daisuke porque supuse que él había sido el de la idea. Pero seguía sin poder comprender a qué se debía esa repentina prohibición para ambos, y no quería preguntar para no verme como una tonta interesada en la compañía de Daisuke.

—No saben trabajar en equipo y no se llevan muy bien. No voy a perder el tiempo tratando de unirlos y que estén en paz y armonía, como ninjas adultos y con experiencia es preferible que cada quien trabaje por su lado. Por ese motivo no trabajarán juntos en nada, y tampoco los quiero ver platicando, desde hoy tienen prohibido hablarse y reunirse.

—Bueno, entiendo eso... Y no es como que quiera hablarle a Daisuke pero ¿por qué no podemos vern...?

—Entendido.

Daisuke contestó sin vacilar y yo quedé justamente como no quería hacerlo: Como tonta. Admito que me dolió que ni siquiera le picara la curiosidad por saber qué motivo tenía Kakashi para impedirnos el socializar el uno con el otro, su respuesta fue tan seca y cortante que me irritó.

Salió de la oficina sin voltear y sin decir nada más. Yo por mi parte sentía que la sangre me hervía ¿cómo podía importarle poco el que le prohibieran acercarse a mí? Es decir, éramos personas libres ¿no? Ambos teníamos derecho a escoger con quiénes nos relacionábamos pero seguro que yo era tan insignificante en su vida que no le mortificaba el hecho de no volver a hablarme por el resto de sus días.

Al día siguiente comenzó mi trabajo en La Academia Ninja de Konoha. Contaba con justamente una hora para hablar con los estudiantes sobre sus dudas respecto al camino ninja. Todos eran apenas unos niños de diez años, verlos tan pequeños e inocentes me causaba melancolía.

En el pasillo de la escuela me encontré con Rock Lee que llevaba a todo un grupo de estudiantes tras de él.

—Buenos días Sakura —levantó su mano emocionado—, no pensé encontrarte aquí.

—El Hokage me asignó una tarea especial. Veo que a ti también.

—Voy a llevarlos al patio para practicar ejercicios físicos. La llama de la juventud está comenzando a arder en sus almas y debo alimentarla.

—Lee sensei ¿ella es su novia? —Preguntó uno de los niños y Rock Lee se sonrojó.

—Soy su amiga —contesté por él ya que imaginé que no se atrevería a hablar—. Bien Lee, no los hagas correr demasiado recuerda que todavía son muy pequeños.

—No te preocupes, ¡y suerte a ti también!

Salió trotando y los niños lo imitaron, me quedé un rato viéndolos marcharse hasta que continué mi camino hacia el siguiente salón de clases. Abrí la puerta y los encontré parados haciendo desorden pero al notar mi presencia volvieron a sus lugares y se quedaron callados.

—Buenos días —saludé y respondieron al unísono.

—¿Usted es la maestra? —Preguntó una niña.

—No, soy médica. Pero estaré visitándolos unos días para hablar con ustedes.

—¡Ah! —Los ojos de otra niña brillaron y su expresión era de total sorpresa— ¡Usted es Sakura Haruno! ¡La kunoichi que peleó en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja!

Se escucharon murmullos y algunos gritos. No tenía idea de que ellos supieran algo de mí, me sentí feliz por verlos tan contentos.

—¡Deme su autógrafo!

—Tranquilos por favor —caminé hacia el centro del salón justo al frente del pizarrón—. Vamos a platicar un rato. Quiero conocer todas sus dudas respecto a su futuro como ninjas de Konoha. ¿Quién quiere empezar?

Varios niños alzaron la mano y escogí a uno que usaba lentes.

—¿Le pagan bien a los ninjas?

—Cielos, es lo último que imaginé que preguntarían —rasqué mi barbilla—. Todo depende del tipo de misiones que hagas, si eres muy buen ninja, te asignarán misiones más complicadas y si las completas con éxito, recibirás una buena paga.

—¿A usted le pagan bien? —Preguntó otro niño.

—Ehh... Lo suficiente para vivir —contesté—. ¿Alguien más?

—¿Es cierto que el Hokage Kakashi fue su sensei?

—Sí, es cierto. De hecho, él era muy estricto pero siempre ha sido un excelente ninja. Por eso actualmente es Hokage. Ustedes deben esforzarse mucho si quieren ser como él.

Los niños estaban muy emocionados, se veían y comentaban cosas relacionadas a mis respuestas. Las preguntas prosiguieron hasta que una niña hizo una pregunta que, comparada con la del asunto del pago, no me esperé.

—¿Qué pasó con Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Es cierto que volvió a Konoha?

Todos me miraron atentos esperando que le respondiera a su compañera, pero, no pude hacerlo... Ni siquiera yo sabía sobre él.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Oí que mis papás dijeron que Sasuke fue un ninja malo que quiso destruir nuestra aldea pero que después luchó en la Guerra y nos ayudó a ganar. Entonces yo pensé que tal vez ahora él era bueno y lo habían perdonado ¿es verdad?

 _«¿Sasuke luchó en la Guerra de nuestro lado?»_

No podía procesar esas palabras ¿debería creerlas? Era sólo una niña cuestionando algo que oyó decir a sus padres ¿qué tan confiable era? Pero ella era tan pequeña, para que alguien de su edad supiera quién era Sasuke tendría que significar que esa información no podía ser del todo falsa. Entonces, si Sasuke al final cambió de parecer y se unió a nuestro bando ¿por qué no estaba en Konoha? ¿Por qué todavía lo consideraban un traidor? Tuve un mal presentimiento, imaginé que a pesar de su arrepentimiento los líderes no lo quisieron aceptar de regreso y siguió siendo catalogado un shinobi desertor, eso no era justo.

—¿Maestra? —Oí a un niño hablarme y salí de mis pensamientos.

—Bueno, no puedo responderte eso —dije—, porque es información que sólo el Hokage sabe.

—Pero usted peleó a su lado ¿verdad? —Insistió otro niño— Ustedes eran del mismo equipo ¿cómo es él?

—Sí, ¿cómo es él? —Preguntaron más estudiantes.

—Pues él...

Yo no lo sabía, no podía contestarle. Yo también quería saber cómo era Sasuke y dónde estaba, pero lo perdí de mi memoria y no tenía nada más que su nombre escrito en mi conciencia. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces? ¿Mentir?

Aquellos inocentes niños estaban esperanzados a oír mis palabras, como si lo que yo dijera fuera la verdad absoluta que tanto anhelaban.

Abrí mis labios tratando de decir algo, pero no sabía qué decir exactamente hasta que alguien se me adelantó y contestó.

—Sasuke es un ninja excepcional.

Miré hacia un lado y allí estaba Naruto recargado en el marco de la puerta sosteniendo su libro de Historia Ninja Vol. 2

—¡Es el héroe Naruto!

Los niños empezaron a gritar eufóricos y corrieron a abrazarlo. Naruto sonreía y les daba palmaditas en la cabeza, sentí que el corazón se me derritió.

Con la sorpresa de ver a su héroe en La Academia, se les olvidó la pregunta que habían hecho y consideré que fue lo mejor. Más tarde antes de retirarme noté que Naruto había entrado al último salón que yo había visitado por ese día.

—Ahora te ves como toda una profesional, Sakura.

—Gracias —sonreí ligeramente y guardé una carpeta en mi bolso—. Tú... Te ves como un héroe.

Naruto comenzó a reír y a rascarse la sien. Le costaba trabajo aceptar los cumplidos.

—Me estoy esforzando mucho para ser un buen Hokage... ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre Sakura? ¿Por qué estás tan callada?

—Naruto... ¿Es cierto que Sasuke luchó junto a nosotros en la guerra?

La seriedad que tomó su rostro y la tristeza que vi en sus ojos me preocuparon, temí haber acertado en mi hipótesis.

—Sakura no puedo...

—Por favor —supliqué—, es todo lo que quiero saber. No te pido que me digas cómo era físicamente ni dónde está ahora mismo, sólo dime si Sasuke al final nos ayudó a ganar la guerra.

Mi voz se entrecortó cuando le solicitó aquella respuesta. Naruto parecía estar atrapado entre querer decirme y quedarse callado, pero sus ojos una vez más se encontraron con los míos y entonces habló.

—Sí... Sasuke nos ayudó.

(...)

Iba corriendo de regreso, estaba dispuesta a preguntarle a Kakashi sensei qué había pasado con Sasuke; no quería más mentiras. Mi paciencia tenía un límite después de todo y si él nos había apoyado en la lucha contra los enemigos, entonces no tendría por qué seguir siendo un traidor. Iba a hablar con Kakashi, iba a exigirle que trajera a Sasuke de regreso y le permitiera vivir dignamente en la aldea, pero no pude continuar porque en el camino casi me impacto con Momoka y su canasta con verduras.

—¡Sakura! —Dijo exaltada— ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí —estaba muy agitada.

—Has venido corriendo ¿qué pasa?

Me tomó un rato recuperar la compostura, me senté en una banca de cemento que estaba en el camino que daba al parque. Momoka se sentó a mi lado con su canasta en el regazo.

—¿Ya estás mejor?

—Sí, lo siento. No quería asustarte, sé que estuve a punto de chocar contigo.

—No te preocupes —vi que apretó su canasta y al poner más atención observé que había comprado muchos tomates.

—Veo que vas a preparar una cena especial —dije.

—Bueno... No es exactamente especial. Pero —bajó la mirada—, hago lo mejor que puedo.

—No digas eso, estoy segura que a Daisuke le encantará.

Cuando dije eso, no pude evitar sentirme triste. Fue entonces que al recordar que ella y Daisuke pronto se casarían, lo más probable es que Momoka me invitaría a su boda y yo tenía prohibido acercarme a su futuro marido ¿cómo declinaría la invitación sin ofenderla? Aunque... ¿de verdad quería asistir a presenciar esa boda?

Me puse de pie al ver la hora, Kakashi sensei ya se había ido a su casa y ese día no podría decirle nada, pero al siguiente día saldría media hora antes de La Academia y hablaría con él.

—¿Vas a casa? Pensé que el hospital quedaba en otra dirección y hoy te he visto por este sendero.

—Todos estamos haciendo distintos trabajos en beneficio de Konoha. El Hokage me ha asignado trabajo en mi antigua escuela, por el momento no estaré en el hospital. ¿Se te ofrecía algo?

Ella se veía nerviosa y se aferraba a su canasta con verduras.

—Necesito ir a revisión médica... Es uno de los requisitos para el matrimonio. Y además...

Ese "además" no me gustó, nada en absoluto. Creía saber lo que significaba, por mi mente cruzaron muchas posibles respuestas relacionadas con el nerviosismo y timidez de su cara: "pastillas anticonceptivas", "condones", o algo por el estilo.

—Puedes ir sin problemas, te atenderán muy bien. No hace falta que yo esté allí.

—Ya veo.

No quise prolongar la charla, para ser honesta, esa había sido la conversación más incómoda que había tenido con Momoka. Nunca me sentí tan desesperada por marcharme lejos de ella, tal vez era por mi absurda idea de creer que me estaba enamorando de Daisuke.

—Tengo que irme, suerte con esa cena.

—Gracias Sakura. Que te vaya bien en tus días en la escuela.

Ambas nos despedimos alzando la mano, ella sonreía y yo también... Pero mi sonrisa no era sincera, por un momento pensé que hubiera sido mejor haberme impactado con ella para arruinarle su plan.

Y entonces descubrí que ya era tarde para mí, me había vuelto una persona mala. Y me daba rabia que Kakashi sensei me prohibiera acercarme a Daisuke, aunque él no quisiera saber nada de mí, ahora tenía que conformarme con verlo de lejos... Junto a su amada Momoka.


	19. SEPARACIÓN

**CAPÍTULO 19.- "SEPARACIÓN"**

No fue al siguiente día, no pude hacerlo debido a que el trabajo se me complicó y me asignaron más horas para hablar con los niños. Tampoco fue el que le siguió, porque Rock Lee me comprometió a ayudarle con sus grupos para hacer una demostración de técnicas. Fue hasta el jueves que tuve oportunidad y el permiso de salir antes de mis labores en La Academia Ninja.

Los días no transcurrieron despacio, no. Se fueron lentos y pesados haciéndome sentir ahogada por la fatiga, el estrés y la preocupación. Tenía dos días sin ver a Daisuke y podía decir que estaba más que claro que extrañaba sus gestos amargos, sus regaños por alguna cosa tonta que le molestara de mí, o simplemente sólo añoraba ver su figura que pocas veces estaba relajada; siempre parecía estar a la defensiva. Pero Kakashi sensei con su autoridad de líder nos prohibió acercarnos, hablar, vernos, todo lo que fuera posible y aunque bien podría desafiarle no seguir sus órdenes ¿cuál sería el sentido de eso? Daisuke estaba de acuerdo con él: no quería verme.

Pero a pesar de eso, mi pequeño consuelo era convencer al Hokage de perdonar a Sasuke y traerlo de regreso a la aldea. Naruto me lo dijo, Sasuke había sido mi primer amor y estaba más que segura que cuando lo viera directamente aquellos absurdos sentimientos que sentía por el prometido de Momoka, se desvanecerían. Necesitaba a Sasuke, no podía dejarlo solo, independientemente de los motivos que tuviera para marcharse y ser considerado un traidor, Sasuke era mi razón para no sentirme tan vacía.

Estuve leyendo en la biblioteca de la academia algunos datos relacionados con el clan Uchiha y me estremeció el corazón saber que todo su clan había sido asesinado, Sasuke era el último sobreviviente. Entendía su dolor e incluso podía sentir su soledad por eso ansiaba traerlo a casa y revivir el amor que alguna vez sentí por él, porque si de algo estaba convencida era de mi capacidad de amar, y yo no entregaba mi cariño a cualquiera. Aunque Daisuke me atrajera, él era un asunto imposible y yo tenía que frenar lo más pronto posible esas reacciones que me provocaba o terminaría herida.

—Hasta mañana doctora Sakura.

Los pequeños se despidieron de mí levantando sus manos y agitándolas ansiosamente en el aire. Cerré la puerta del salón y caminé el largo pasillo hacia la salida del edificio.

—¡Sakura!

La voz de Naruto me estremeció y volteé hacia un lado para verlo asomándose por una de las aulas.

—¿Qué pasa Naruto?

—Sakura —con su mano me indicó que me acercara y así lo hice—, tú que eres médica... Bueno... Cielos.

Reí tras verle avergonzado.

—¿Qué Naruto? Dime rápido, no tengo todo el día.

—¿Es normal que Hinata esté tan sensible por el embarazo?

Alcé una ceja y me crucé de brazos.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "sensible"?

—Pu—pues... Lo que pasa es que ha estado llorando mucho últimamente y vomita casi todo lo que come —la expresión de Naruto cambió a una de preocupación—. La he llevado al hospital esta mañana para que le practicaran unos exámenes pero me temo que no tendré tiempo de ir a recoger los resultados.

—Lo más probable es que sea por el embarazo, así que no te angusties —levantó la mirada hacia mí—, pero de todos modos si quieres yo puedo pasar por los resultados y entregárselos a Hinata. Además, todavía tengo algo de tiempo antes de ir a hacer algunas cosas así que primero pasaré al hospital antes de que cierren el laboratorio.

Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de brillo, con ambas manos tomó mis hombros y sonrió.

—Gracias Sakura, eres la mejor.

—Pues claro.

(...)

Ingresé al hospital y varias enfermeras al verme me saludaron. Pregunté por Ino pero al final la muy astuta se salió con la suya y tomó vacaciones para irse a su luna de miel con Sai, claramente las enfermeras más jóvenes estaban celosas de ella.

Caminé hacia el laboratorio y en el camino me encontré a Shizune, iba muy apresurada en sentido contrario a mí y llevaba varias carpetas en sus brazos.

—¡Sakura! Qué gusto me da verte de nuevo ¿ya terminaron tus días de oradora?

—No, sólo vengo de parte de Naruto a recoger unos resultados de Hinata. Fueron exámenes de sangre.

—Ah, es cierto —Shizune pareció recordar algo—. En el segundo archivero a la derecha, tercer cajón. Allí los guardé.

—Muchas gracias Shizune. Te veo muy apurada

—Ahora tengo que irme, necesito entregar estos informes, ni te imaginas el trabajo que hay en la aldea vecina. ¡Nos vemos Sakura!

Me adentré al laboratorio y sólo había un enfermero guardando probetas. Al verme hizo una reverencia y yo hice lo mismo; me dirigí a los archiveros tal y como me lo indicó Shizune.

—Tercer cajón, tercer cajón... ¡Ah!

Deslicé hacia afuera la gaveta y había muchas carpetas. Estuve buscando los análisis por fecha hasta que los encontré y empecé a revisarlos.

—Pues parece que todo está bien con Hinata...

Seguí leyendo para confirmar y darle a Hinata un diagnóstico más preciso pero todo indicaba que los valores estaban dentro de los rangos normales. Puse sobre el archivero la hoja con los resultados de Hinata y estaba a punto de guardar la carpeta cuando leí instantáneamente otro nombre: Momoka Yoru. Creí que lo había imaginado porque la hoja se me perdió, pero comencé a mover cada uno de los papeles hasta que di con lo que buscaba. Momoka se había realizado análisis de sangre el día anterior pero no había ido a recogerlos, recordé que me había dicho que necesitaba practicarse unos análisis como requisito para el matrimonio.

Por pura curiosidad me puse a leerlos, además sentía que debía hacerlo, después de todo si algún médico no sabía darle una respuesta clara yo tendría que intervenir, pero mi curiosidad me hizo pagar un precio muy alto porque en el momento que empecé a leer aquel diagnóstico sentí que algo me atravesaba el pecho causándome un fuerte dolor.

➤ _Beta gonadotropina coriónica humana._

 _Resultado:_ _ **POSITIVO**_

—Está embarazada...

Las piernas me temblaron y la carpeta cayó de mis manos haciendo volar por todas partes las decenas de hojas que almacenaba en su interior. El enfermero corrió hacia mí y me sostuvo antes de que me desplomara yo también.

—Doctora, doctora ¿está bien? ¿se siente mal?

No pude contestarle, estaba consternada sin poder creerlo. Aunque fuera lógico pensar que ella pudiera embarazarse pues de todos modos iba a casarse y estaba a un pelo de hacerlo, eso no quitaba de mí el dolor. Me hería, por más tonto y absurdo que fuera, por más presente que lo tuviera en mi cabeza desde un principio, desde que vi a Daisuke parado en la oficina del Hokage y me dijera que él estaba allí para solicitar la aprobación de contraer nupcias... ¿Por qué entonces me dejé llevar y comencé a sentir algo por él? Quería llorar pero no iba a hacerlo, y menos en frente del pobre hombre que con miedo me sostenía creyendo que algo andaba mal conmigo, aunque así lo fuera.

—Llamaré a...

—Estoy bien —dije con voz quebrada y me agaché a recoger las hojas, él rápidamente me ayudó.

—¿Está segura que todo está bien? Se mira muy pálida.

—Descuida —traté de cambiar el semblante y vi el reloj que colgaba en la pared, tenía que apresurarme o no alcanzaría a Kakashi sensei.

—Por favor —apartó mis manos—, yo me encargaré de esto. Vaya a casa, debe estar agotada de tanto trabajar.

No reproché nada, era cierto que estaba cansada pero antes de ir a casa a martirizarme bajo la regadera tenía que hablar con mi ex maestro.

Me levanté y tomé del archivero los resultados de Hinata, hice una leve reverencia y salí corriendo de allí en dirección a la Torre del Hokage.

No pude ni siquiera pensar en el camino, bloqueé toda idea que cruzara por mi mente pues en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era hablar con Kakashi sensei y luchar, luchar por recuperar mi amor por Sasuke. Él era lo único que tenía.

Subí los escalones con rapidez, respirando rápido y sintiendo un fuerte calor recorrerme el cuerpo. Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que por instantes creí que saldría de mi pecho.

Abrí la puerta sin esperar su aprobación a mi ingreso y lo vi quitándose la túnica: estaba a punto de irse.

—Sakura...

Me miró confundido y yo estaba tratando de regular mi respiración. Me acerqué hasta su escritorio y puse en él la hoja de Hinata para sostenerme un rato mientras me tranquilizaba.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Kakashi sensei —respiré—, no se vaya aún... Necesito hablar con usted.

Me miró y caminó hacia su asiento para escucharme con atención.

—Dime.

Tomé todo el valor que pude y puse una mano en mi pecho para calmarme.

—Ya lo sé todo —él abrió mucho sus ojos cuando dije eso.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Sí... Sé que Sasuke nos ayudó a ganar la guerra.

Su mirada cambió.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—Eso no importa, lo que importa es que lo sé. Sasuke fue fundamental en la victoria y a pesar de todo lo que tuviera con nuestra aldea al final se puso de nuestra parte y gracias a él es que hoy vivimos en paz.

—¿Y a qué viene todo esto Sakura?

—Kakashi sensei... Tiene que perdonar a Sasuke.

—Sakura...

—Déjeme terminar —lo interrumpí—. Sasuke tal vez tomó una mala decisión pero puedo entender perfectamente el odio que albergaba su corazón. Destruyeron su clan, no pueden pretender que eso no afecta emocionalmente a alguien y menos cuando se trata de un niño. Sensei —lo miré suplicante—, tiene que traer a Sasuke de regreso a Konoha, tiene que darle otra oportunidad, todos cometemos errores ¿no?

—Sakura —él bajó la mirada.

—Por favor, por favor se lo imploro, perdonen a Sasuke y permítanle vivir aquí. Haré lo que sea, puede castigarme si quiere y darme misiones absurdas para compensar el orgullo y dignidad de los líderes pero se lo ruego sensei, traigan a Sasuke. No voy a ser feliz si nunca puedo verlo de nuevo, si nunca puedo ser capaz de ver su rostro.

Kakashi sensei permaneció en silencio sin hablar, sólo estaba cabizbajo con sus manos sobre el escritorio y yo estaba desesperada porque me dijera que lo haría, ansiaba haber tocado su corazón, sin embargo...

—No puedo hacer eso Sakura.

—¿Por qué no? Kakashi sensei ¡usted es el Hokage!

—Sakura —me miró fijamente y con seriedad—, Sasuke ha muerto.

El tiempo se detuvo para mí, todavía estaba mirándolo directamente pero mi cuerpo dejó de sentir y el calor que antes corría a través de mí se convirtió en un frío que calaba hasta los huesos.

—No es cierto —negué con mi cabeza—, está diciendo eso para que no insista ¡Sasuke no puede estar muerto! ¡Estoy segura que no murió en la guerra! Si hubiera muerto... su—su nombre tendría que estar grabado en el monumento a los caídos y no lo está ¡no lo está! ¡Yo lo revisé una y otra vez!

—Sakura escúchame —se levantó de su asiento para verme desde su posición—... Sasuke está muerto —tomé aire y me temblaba todo el cuerpo—, fue... Fue hace tres días.

—¿Qué? —Mis ojos dolían y picaban— ¿Qué fue hace tres días? Sensei —un nudo se formó en mi garganta—, por favor no mienta.

Kakashi sensei abrió un cajón y sacó un sobre y de éste, una hoja que claramente distinguí por su color: Era una de esas hojas que entregaban los censores de equipo al finalizar una misión de rango S. La extendió para mí y la tomé con mis manos temblorosas. No quería leer su contenido, pero no pude evitar hacerlo. A la par de la lectura, Kakashi sensei me decía el resultado.

—Un escuadrón de Konoha lo abatió —su voz era extraña—, no había más opción. Sasuke era... Peligroso.

—¡NO!

Arrojé al suelo la hoja y puse mis manos en el escritorio con rabia, lo miré respirando con dificultad mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas quemándome como si se tratara de fuego.

—Es cierto —insistió—, lo lamento.

—¡Sasuke no puede estar muerto! —Se me cortó la voz— ¡Es un engaño! ¡Sasuke no era peligroso, sólo estaba herido!

A Kakashi le tembló la mano antes de completar lo que tenía previsto pero del mismo cajón sacó algo más y lo puso en mis manos con tanta delicadeza que pensé que era su forma de compadecerse de mí. Vi aquel objeto, era una bandana de ninja de la Hoja y su emblema tenía una rasgadura horizontal.

—¿Qué? —Mis lágrimas seguían cayendo— ¿qué significa?

—Es... Es la bandana que pertenecía a Sasuke. Lo único que quedó de él.

Mi corazón estaba igual de desgarrado que esa bandana, y dolía tanto que sentí que moriría allí mismo.

—Lo único que quedó de Sasuke.

Mis lágrimas cayeron sobre la placa que reflejaba mi rostro y comencé a llorar más fuerte sin poder aguantarme.

—Lo siento.

Kakashi sensei iba a poner una mano en mi hombro pero me aparté.

—Sasuke no era un monstruo —dije entre lloriqueos— ¡los monstruos son ustedes!

—Sakura... Esto es algo que—

—¡No diga nada! —Más lágrimas caían resbalando hasta mi cuello— ¡Sasuke era todo lo que me quedaba y ustedes lo destruyeron! Sasuke... Sasuke era mi amor.

Seguí llorando aferrando la bandaba a mi pecho como si eso me permitiera estar más cerca de él, de aquel hombre del cual no tendría jamás recuerdos.

—Entiendo tu dolor, pero tranquilízate Sakura.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? ¿Por qué esperó tanto? ¡¿O no pensaba decírmelo nunca?!

—No quería lastimarte.

La rabia seguía allí dentro de mí, di un gemido de dolor y lo miré a los ojos.

—Si no quería lastimarme pudo evitar su muerte. Ahora ni siquiera tendrá una sepultura digna —las piernas me temblaban— no quiero verlo nunca ¡nunca! ¡Ni a usted ni a nadie que lidere esta podrida aldea!

La puerta se abrió y Shikamaru entró apresurado, no esperé que dijera nada y salí corriendo de allí escuchando detrás de mí el llamado de Kakashi sensei, pero no me detuve y aceleré lo más que pude sin dejar de llorar y sin quitar de mi pecho la bandana de Sasuke.

Estaba más que destrozada, mi vida no tenía más sentido en esos momentos; todo parecía salirme mal, siempre todo salía mal.

No quería pensar ni en Kakashi sensei, ni en Momoka ni en Daisuke. Me detuve un poco para tomar aire pero era inútil, no podía dejar de llorar y sabía que más de un transeúnte me vio así que antes de que hicieran más preguntas seguí desplazándome sin rumbo alguno, sólo quería estar lejos y no ver a nadie.

A mi mente llegaban recuerdos que sólo me lastimaban más, recuerdos de las cosas que alguna vez pensé en decirle a Sasuke si lo veía. Era tan doloroso, la idea de que él había muerto no quería entrar en mi cabeza.

Finalmente me desplomé en el suelo del bosque raspándome las rodillas. Seguí abrazando la bandana y llorando, llorando tan fuerte que sentía que el alma se me vaciaba completamente.

—¿Sakura?

Escuché una voz familiar y con dificultad alcé la vista, no era exactamente la persona que más ansiara ver en esos momentos porque verle sólo acrecentaba mi sufrimiento pero Daisuke estaba allí, por la suciedad de su ropa pude darme cuenta que venía de la misión del señor Feudal, pero aun así no fui capaz de hablar.

Se acercó hasta mí y se puso de cuclillas, recordé casi al instante que teníamos prohibido vernos.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Sa—Sas... —no podía decirlo sin llorar.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Sasuke...

Me miró atento sin parpadear, posiblemente mi rostro era terrible.

—¿Qué?

—Sasuke está muerto —lloré de nuevo y le mostré la bandana—, lo mataron ¡mataron a Sasuke!

El brazo de Daisuke me rodeó y me pegué a su pecho, mis lágrimas mojaron su camisa pero no pude detenerme, el llanto era tan fuerte y los espasmos de mi pecho también.

—Nunca voy a verlo de nuevo —dije mientras presionaba mi rostro en su hombro—, tenía tantas cosas que decirle.

Él no decía nada y yo tampoco esperaba escuchar algo de su parte, con el simple hecho de que me abrazara era bastante, aunque no podía olvidar que ese momento terminaría y yo volvería a mi triste soledad. Otro par de lágrimas cayó para humedecer la tela que cubría su hombro, mis ojos estaban hinchados y ya no tenía fuerzas.

—¿Qué querías decirle? —Pronunció y tragué saliva para soportar el llanto.

—Que lo amo —sollocé—... Aunque parezca ilógico porque no lo recuerdo, estoy segura que lo hice porque... Porque yo no me enamoro de cualquiera —mi voz se cortó de nuevo y un espasmo hizo saltar mi pecho—. Pensaba que eso lo haría feliz.

La mano de Daisuke se movió sobre mi cabeza y quise creer que se trataba de una caricia de consuelo.

—Sí —dijo—, posiblemente.

Iba a apartarme para no seguir haciéndolo perder el tiempo pero su agarre se tensó impidiendo moverme. Luego de que volví a apoyar mi mentón en su hombro, dejé de sentir el tacto de su mano sobre mi cabeza. Permanecí así de quieta unos segundos hasta que me aparté pero sin mirarlo a la cara.

—Disculpa que te haya involucrado en esto —me tallé la cara con una mano, con la otra seguía sosteniendo la bandana—, pero necesitaba llorar.

Él se puso de pie y yo hice lo mismo. Continué cabizbaja mirando al suelo.

—Espero que nadie nos haya visto o estaremos en problemas —hablé con nostalgia recordando la regla— y... Discúlpame por todas las cosas feas que te dije, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte —no respondió y nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos. Miré la bandana y acaricié la rasgadura—. Espero que... Tu matrimonio sea muy feliz —pensé en el bebé que tendría Momoka—, sí, estoy segura que lo será.

Alcé el rostro para verlo y tratar de regalarle una inútil sonrisa como despedida, porque lo decidí en ese momento después de haber sentido su abrazo, no podría vivir cerca de él.

Su frente estaba ligeramente fruncida pero seguía mirándome fijamente.

—Gracias... Por todo.

Antes de que me viera llorar otra vez me di la media vuelta y me fui de allí abrazando la bandana. No sentí ni escuché que caminara de tras de mí aunque lo hubiera deseado, era lo mejor.

Para tranquilizar mi cuerpo y poder regresar a casa sin mi cara de haber llorado y mostrando mis rodillas con raspones, me curé las heridas y estuve sentada un rato en una banca de cemento mirando al cielo naranja que indicaba que la noche caería pronto. Meditaba sobre mi futuro, ese día todos mis planes habían desaparecido como si se tratara de una cruel jugarreta del destino. Me acordé entonces de la hoja de Hinata, la había dejado en el escritorio de Kakashi sensei, pero no podría volver por ella porque me prometí no pisar de nuevo esa oficina; estaba muy decepcionada y lastimada para poder ver a Kakashi sensei otra vez.

—¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

Lo perdí todo en un solo día ¿así se habría sentido Sasuke? Tan vacío, tan gris... ¿Alguna vez lo abracé y le di consuelo? ¿Alguna vez le dije lo mucho que lo quería? Esperaba haberlo hecho porque ese sería el último alivio para mi alma.

Volví a casa pero no fui capaz de ver a la cara a mis padres. Fingí que estaba demasiado agotada para cenar y ellos no protestaron. Me acosté en la cama abrazando una almohada y los pensamientos invadieron mi mente, si Daisuke no me hubiera abrazado quizás mi corazón estaría un poco más herido.

—Perdóname Sasuke.

Al día siguiente no me quería levantar pero tenía que cumplir mis funciones aunque en mi rostro no había otro reflejo que no fuera el de dolor. No me maquillé y no me puse mi típica y colorida vestimenta, en su lugar me puse un pantalón azul de mezclilla y un suéter negro. Me lavé la cara, los dientes y bajé la escalera con mi bolso colgado.

—Sakura ¿no vas a desayunar? —Preguntó mamá.

—Lo siento, se me hizo tarde.

—¿Te pasó algo? ¿Estuviste llorando?

—Chiquilladas mamá —sonreí para ocultar mi tristeza—, ¿no puedes esperar a que tu hija madure?

—Sakura —resopló.

—Te veré más tarde. ¡Hasta luego!

En lugar de tomar el camino al instituto, me dirigí al hospital para hablar con Shizune. La encontré atareada llenando unos formatos con su escritorio repleto de libros y carpetas, al verme entrar se sorprendió.

—No esperaba verte aquí hoy.

—Shizune... ¿Crees que pueda ayudarte trabajando en el pueblo vecino?

Los labios de ella se abrieron ligeramente y su cara de sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

—¿Quieres trabajar fuera de Konoha? —afirmé— ¿Por qué? Aquí tienes un buen trabajo... Bueno, ahora estás en la academia pero volverás el lunes.

—Necesito despejar mi mente, necesito estar lejos de esta aldea.

—¿Pasó algo?

Shizune me examinaba intensamente como si mi rostro pudiera decirle algo.

—Es sólo un mal de amores, estoy segura que sobreviviré.

—Ay Sakura... No te niego que estamos realmente atareados con este asunto.

—Entonces déjame ir a ayudarte —supliqué—, no me niegues ese derecho, por favor.

Me miró y suspiró.

—Está bien, voy a llenar el papeleo para hacer la transferencia. El pueblo de Suri no tiene un hospital como éste, de hecho es una clínica muy pequeña pero serás de mucha ayuda si estás allí.

—Gracias Shizune.

Un camino diferente se trazaba para mí, era incierto y tenía miedo estar sola pero... Era todo lo que me quedaba.

* * *

 _ **Ok, antes que otra cosa debo agradecer desde lo más profundo de mi corazón a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer y dejar un comentario sobre este humilde fanfic. Y también a quienes han añadido la historia a sus favoritos o le dan seguimiento.**_

 _ **Ahora unas cuantas palabras sobre el capítulo de hoy:**_

 _ **He leído cada una de sus opiniones y lo entiendo perfectamente, sé que odian que Sakura sufra y sea la única que llore. Quiero decir, ella es así de expresiva en contraste con Sasuke que ha reprimido sus emociones.**_

 _ **Hubiera sido interesante escribir la historia y que Sasuke sufriera rápidamente porque Sakura no lo recordaba, pero no pude hacerlo porque me pareció que sería muy ilógico que de buenas a primeras Sasuke estuviera lamentándose, (en el tercer capítulo ya estarían creando a Sarada haha); créanme, a ese chico le hace falta otra cosa para recapacitar. Pero no se depriman, recuerden que siempre hay una luz al final del túnel, aunque el túnel sea así de largo.**_

 _ **Nos estamos leyendo pronto.**_


	20. INALCANZABLE

**CAPÍTULO 20.- "INALCANZABLE"**

¿El cielo estaba llorando por mi causa? El viernes en la tarde después de salir de la academia el clima cambió en Konoha de un cielo despejado a uno gris lleno de nubarrones que desató una fuerte lluvia. Me refugié bajo el techo de una tienda que estaba cerrada; me mojé pero muy poco.

Esa mañana le pedí a Shizune una transferencia a la clínica de la aldea Suri y era definitivo que me marcharía lo antes posible, sólo necesitaba ordenar mis cosas y hablar con mis padres. Pensé que mamá estaría feliz de ver que por fin me independizaba de ellos.

Nunca fui especialmente mimada, pero tampoco puedo decir que mis padres no me quisieran, ellos lo hacían, me querían. Pero no eran tan afectuosos como algunas veces lo necesité, sólo mi padre era más amoroso que mamá.

—Esta lluvia nunca va a terminarse.

Me recargué en la pared abrazando mi bolso y temblando de frío. Ya no había llorado, estaba cansada y vacía, sentía que había acabado con la reserva de lágrimas que tenía de por vida. Incluso los niños se dieron cuenta de mi estado de ánimo porque en sus rostros no vi ninguna sonrisa y simplemente fueron obedientes. Sólo una pequeña fue capaz de entender lo que me sucedía, ella dijo a sus amigas que la vida de una kunoichi enamorada no era especialmente felicidad y alegría; luego de ver cómo miraba a un compañero de clase entendí que ella había despertado sentimientos por dicho niño.

Pero ¿yo de quién estaba enamorada?

Me había aferrado a un sentimiento que Naruto aseguró yo tenía por Sasuke, mas... ¿de verdad era así? ¿Lloré porque lo amaba o por el egoísmo de no querer quedarme sola? O... ¿Derramé las lágrimas que soporté cuando supe que Momoka estaba embarazada?

Mis ojos seguían fijos en las gotas de agua que caían en el suelo formando grandes charcos que reflejaban el inmenso cielo.

Abrí mi bolso y saqué el protector que perteneció a Sasuke, quería verlo una vez más, ahora sería mi preciado tesoro símbolo de mi gran y triste amor por él.

 _«Donde quiera que estés Sasuke, estoy segura que tu alma ya está en paz»_

Acerqué la placa para depositarle un suave beso tratando de imaginar mi beso de despedida, pero aunque lo deseé con todas mis fuerzas, sólo pude sentir el frío metal rozando mis labios.

—¿Sakura?

Abrí mis ojos y rápidamente guardé la bandana en mi bolso. Miré hacia un lado y vi a Momoka con algunas gotas de agua en su ropa y cabello, traía un sobre en sus brazos y lo comprendí: había ido a recoger sus resultados.

No le respondí, sólo giré mi cabeza para ver de nueva cuenta el asfalto mojado.

—¿Estás bien?

Preguntó y yo sólo afirmé con un movimiento de mi cabeza. No estaba interesada en mantener una conversación con ella, al menos no en ese momento. La aldea era tan grande y siempre tenía que toparme con su presencia.

Estuvo callada unos momentos viendo al mismo sitio que yo; la lluvia poco a poco bajaba su intensidad. Fue entonces que decidió romper el silencio entre nosotras.

—El clima está muy raro hoy —dijo y suspiró—. Te ves algo deprimida... Si pudiera ayudarte...

—No te preocupes —interrumpí—, es a causa del mal tiempo, mañana estaré mejor.

—¡Ah! —Sonó emocionada— ¿Sabes? Te tengo una gran noticia. ¡El Hokage ya autorizó mi matrimonio!

Esa realmente no era una gran noticia para mí pero ella no interpretaba mis reacciones y seguía hablando.

—Lo descubrí anoche. Estaba por lavar la ropa de Daisuke y de su abrigo cayó la solicitud, él aún no me ha dicho nada sobre eso, pienso que tal vez quiere sorprenderme así que volví a guardar el papel como si no hubiera pasado nada. Estoy más tranquila ahora, creo que es gracias a ti Sakura.

Volví mi mirada a ella.

—¿Por qué gracias a mí?

—Porque eras tú quien siempre le pedía al Hokage que autorizara el matrimonio.

 _«¡Kakashi sensei más le vale autorizar esa solicitud!»_

No creía que se debiera a mi insistencia que esa solicitud fuera aprobada, pero de todas maneras me daba igual.

—Felicidades entonces —dije sin siquiera sonreír.

—Ahora debería empezar con los preparativos de la boda pero no sé por dónde iniciar ¿qué debería hacer? ¿Me ayudarás Sakura?

—Lo siento Momoka —ajusté mi bolso a mi hombro—, sé que te ofrecí mi ayuda cuando nos conocimos... Pero ahora no puedo hacerlo.

Ella me veía confundida y yo entendía esa confusión, estaba siendo mala con Momoka pero había llegado a un punto en el que era más importante mi bienestar que el de los demás. Estaba cansada de entregar mi aprecio y cariño a todos y al final seguir sintiéndome tan desdichada. Envidaba la felicidad de Momoka, y antes de hacerle daño preferí mantener distancia.

—Sakura ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

—Voy a irme —confesé—. Me iré a trabajar a otra aldea y no sé cuánto tiempo tardaré, por eso no podré ayudarte.

—Entonces... ¿No vendrás a mi boda?

Cada palabra que Momoka decía era como un cuchillo caliente atravesándome el cuerpo. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no quería saber nada ni de ella, ni de Daisuke ni mucho menos del bebé que ella estaba esperando?

—No, perdóname.

—Estás muy rara, pero no voy a entrometerme Sakura. Entiendo que tal vez quieras pasar tiempo a solas —bajó la mirada—, sólo quiero saber si alguna vez vas a volver a esta aldea.

—No lo sé —miré al cielo, la lluvia se había convertido en ligera llovizna que bailaba con las corrientes de aire—, ahora mismo no puedo pensar.

—Sakura, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Su tono serio con destellos de amargura atraparon mi atención y la vi con sus cejas fruncidas con tristeza.

—No me mientas, por favor, ambas somos mujeres. Te enteraste ¿no?

—Si te refieres a tu embarazo, sí, lo sé.

Hubo otro silencio pesado entre ambas, nos veíamos fijamente a los ojos pero tal vez mi expresión era dura e insensible a comparación de la de Momoka, que parecía a punto de quebrarse.

—¿Por eso te vas? —Sus ojos se cristalizaron— ¿es por mi culpa?

Mi labio inferior tembló antes de contestar, lo que menos quería hacer era dejar más problemas en Konoha, así que tenía que tomar una decisión: Mentir para no herirla y marcharme a empezar desde cero o, decirle la verdad y con ello arriesgarme a lo que sucediera.

—Me voy porque ya no hay nada que me ate a este lugar.

—¿Qué hay de tu familia y amigos? Sakura, tú tenías una vida aquí antes de que yo llegara.

—Momoka —la vi fijamente—, nunca voy a arrepentirme de la amistad que surgió entre nosotras, pero si me quedo entonces voy a arrepentirme de mis sentimientos y todas las cosas agradables se convertirán en amargos recuerdos. Quiero conservar mis memorias y tener una sonrisa en el rostro, no estar llorando.

—Si te vas... Eso quiere decir que es cierto lo que te dije, soy yo la del problema.

Su rostro estaba muy triste pero no me sentí capaz de consolarla.

—El problema soy yo —expresé— porque me enamoré de alguien inalcanzable —su mirada cambió a una de sorpresa y apretó el sobre—. Cuando estar cerca de alguien te hace daño, lo mejor es alejarse. Por eso me voy.

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó casi en desesperación, sus manos temblaban— ¿De quién te enamoraste?

No iba a decírselo, me temía que su estado de salud se viera afectado por mi culpa así que no le dije lo que antes en una rabieta hubiera querido gritarle en la cara.

—De Sasuke Uchiha... Pero él ya no volverá jamás.

Su cuerpo siguió tenso y la conversación se había tornado más pesada y complicada de lo que hubiera deseado así que iba a retirarme pero me sujetó del brazo, todavía le temblaba la mano.

—Estás mintiendo...

—¡Basta Momoka! —Aparté su mano— Yo también siento dolor ¿sabes? ¡Yo también estoy cansada de sufrir! No me preguntes más cosas, confórmate con lo que te he dicho ¿no es lo mejor?

—¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?

—Porque no eres nadie para obligarme.

Ella respiraba muy rápido y seguía abrazando su sobre; yo había sido ruda pero mi paciencia se había terminado.

—De modo que es así —dijo con tristeza—. Si no quieres decirlo es porque-

—Es porque te conviene no saberlo —una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla—. Ve a casa, cuida tu salud y sé feliz —mi voz se volvió más serena—. Vas a ser una buena madre, yo lo sé.

No permanecí a la espera de alguna otra pregunta o respuesta, sólo me alejé corriendo lo más que pude pisando charcos que me mojaron los pies y salpicaron mis piernas. Ya estaba oficialmente destrozada, ahora tenía que empezar a construir de nuevo mi vida.

(...)

—¿Has empacado todo lo necesario? ¿Llevas abrigos?

Mamá no me había dejado ni un momento desde que comencé a guardar mis pertenencias en la maleta. Había tomado la noticia de mi partida con aparente calma pero el domingo mientras preparaba mis cosas parecía estar inquieta.

—Sí mamá, ya te lo dije muchas veces. Llevo todo lo que necesito.

—¿Vendrás a visitarnos?

—Lo dudo mucho —bajé la mochila al suelo—, voy a estar instalándome en un pequeño apartamento y tendré que reorganizar algunas cosas en la clínica. Me temo que estaré lo suficientemente ocupada para no hacer nada más.

Mamá frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama, nunca la había visto de esa manera.

—Vamos a extrañarte.

Su repentina confesión me tomó desprevenida, jamás me había hablado así, entendí que estaba triste por mi partida. Me senté a su lado y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Yo también voy a extrañarlos.

—¿Por qué de repente? —Cuestionó— Creí que las cosas iban bien en el hospital, nunca te oí quejarte de tu trabajo. ¿Me estás ocultando algo?

—No —negué con mi cabeza pero permanecí recostada en su hombro—, es mi deber ayudar a Shizune, por eso soy médica.

—Sakura —al decir mi nombre puso su mano en mi cabeza y sentí el agradable calor de mamá, era tan reconfortante que mis ojos se humedecieron—... Cuando naciste las enfermeras no dejaban de decir que eras la bebé más hermosa que habían visto —soltó una pequeña risita—, tu padre andaba como pavo real presumiéndote a donde quiera que íbamos.

Jamás había escuchado esa historia, pero el momento era nostálgico y había invadido a mamá a tal punto de hacerla parecer débil y temerosa de que su hija se marchara lejos de casa.

—No vayas a beber alcohol Sakura, no habrá quién te cuide.

—No te preocupes mamá, no beberé alcohol —me enderecé—, voy a tratar de ser más madura.

—Has pasado por tantas cosas hija —acarició mi rostro y me miró como si sintiera pena por mí—, pero si de algo estoy segura es que tienes un espíritu inquebrantable. Vas a salir adelante, así será.

La noche transcurrió, puedo decir que no dormí tanto como esperaba mas descansé lo propio para tener energía, pues me iría de Konoha a las seis de la mañana. Shizune prometió acompañarme.

No me despedí de Naruto, Khale, Ino... de nadie.

No había vuelto a ver a Kakashi sensei desde el incidente en su oficina y él tampoco me mandó llamar, estaba segura que él comprendía mi sentir y le agradecí por ello.

Nadie más que Shizune, mis padres y Momoka se habían enterado que me iría a otra aldea por un tiempo indefinido; sin embargo las noticias se esparcían como pólvora y estaba convencida que pronto lo sabrían.

Shizune me dijo que en cuanto Ino regresara de su luna de miel le obligaría a decirle qué había pasado conmigo y estuve de acuerdo con su suposición pero no tenía problema con que ella lo supiera.

Crucé las puertas de Konoha y me detuve preguntándome si debería echarle un último vistazo antes de mi partida. Apreté fuerte los tirantes de mi mochila y levanté el rostro.

 _«No lo haré»_

Entonces proseguí con mi camino sin titubear, sin mirar atrás. Intentaría con todas mis fuerzas dejar allí en esa aldea las cosas que me lastimaban, las palabras tristes y de odio, las lágrimas... Pero todavía existía un cariño que me acompañaría un rato más hasta que el tiempo se encargara de desvanecerlo, no del todo, porque sabía que quedaría una cicatriz.

 _«Los errores nos hacen aprender, Sakura»_

El camino no fue tan agradable pues una parte del trayecto fue la misma que recorrí con Daisuke cuando fuimos a nuestra misión de recoger crisantemos. Ah, ahora esas flores ya no serían las mismas para mí, no después de todo lo que pasó.

—Oye Shizune...

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero pedirte un gran favor.

—Claro Sakura, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. ¿Cuál es ese favor?

Respiré hondo.

—Cuida de Momoka, ya debes saber que está embarazada. Estoy segura que ahora que yo no esté se sentirá un poco sola, pero sé que estará en buenas manos si tú estás allí.

Shizune me miró de un modo extraño pero al final me regaló una sonrisa y continuó mirando hacia el frente.

—Tenlo por seguro.

—Y... —Mis labios dibujaron una diminuta sonrisa ante la idea— dile a Naruto que tiene que estudiar y entrenar más si quiere ser un buen Hokage y padre.

—¿Por qué hablas como si no fueras a regresar? ¿No estarás planeando escapar verdad?

—Por ahora sólo estoy escapando de mis remordimientos. Si algún día vuelvo, será cuando mi corazón haya sanado.

(...)

Las siguientes semanas estuve presentándome con el personal donde trabajaría y acomodando mis pertenencias en el apartamento. Todavía me faltaba arreglar mi habitación pero la cocina y el baño ya estaban presentables. No era una vivienda muy grande pero era la adecuada para alguien como yo; si hubiese sido más amplia me parecería más triste y vacía.

Había empezado desde cero. No puedo negar que no era mi mejor momento y parte de mí se arrepintió de dejar Konoha, pues no tenía amigos y mi día se reducía a trabajar 12 horas en la clínica. La situación era alarmante con la cantidad de personas que atender pero hice mi trabajo lo mejor que pude y estuve tranquila distrayéndome con los pacientes.

Ese día casi terminaba mi turno, estaba atendiendo a una jovencita que sufrió quemaduras en su pierna por agua hirviendo que se derramó en su piel, ella se tranquilizó una vez que mi chakra comenzó a curar sus heridas y me veía muy atenta.

—Ya casi termino y podrás volver a casa.

—Doctora, es usted muy bonita ¿tiene novio?

—¿Eh? —Me apené— ¿Por qué preguntas algo así?

—No es nada —sonrió—, pero cuando sea adulta me gustaría ser como usted.

Terminé con el tratamiento y le coloqué una venda alrededor de la pierna. Luego se puso de pie y me estrechó la mano.

—Gracias.

—No tienes que agradecer, ahora ve a casa.

Salió del consultorio y al abrir la puerta entró una de las enfermeras mayores que trabajaban allí mirando a la pequeña irse muy contenta.

—Doctora Sakura, este pueblo es más tranquilo desde que usted vino. Todos los pacientes quieren ser atendidos por usted, sin duda se nota que es discípula de Lady Tsunade.

—Me halagan sus palabras, pero la verdad no creo que mi presencia sea tan impactante —miré el reloj—. Ah, ya terminó mi turno —tomé mi bolso—, me voy a casa.

—Pase usted una buena noche y descanse.

Salí de la clínica y me llenó un cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas. Me enredé la bufanda pues el frío ya era muy intenso y no quería enfermarme.

Estuve un rato viendo el cielo preguntándome si Sasuke estaba allí mirándome y aunque todavía me causaba dolor pensar en él, mi corazón empezaba a sanar esa herida.

Había adoptado la costumbre de pensar que Sasuke era la estrella más brillante y que cada vez que parpadeaba su resplandor significaba que él me sonreía.

En la clínica atendí a varias mujeres embarazadas y todas ellas me recordaban a Momoka. Varias veces me pregunté cómo estaría ella y si ya se habría casado con Daisuke. Por desgracia era él a quien no podía superar, no había día que no quisiera verlo de nuevo. Pero tal y como se lo dije a Momoka, él era inalcanzable para mí.

Pensándolo bien, él y Sasuke eran como esa gran y brillante estrella en el cielo oscuro.

* * *

 _ **El próximo capítulo será de "Narración". ¡Gracias a todos!**_


	21. NARRACIÓN IV

**CAPÍTULO 21.- "NARRACIÓN IV"**

El corazón le latía con abrumadora intensidad, estaba hecho añicos por dentro. Shikamaru sólo atinó a permanecer de pie junto a la puerta evitando que alguien imprudente entrara, mas no le era indiferente ver la trágica tristeza en los ojos del Hokage.

Desde que Sakura salió corriendo de la oficina, Kakashi no había hecho otra cosa más que apoyar la frente en sus manos, lamentándose de absolutamente todo.

Por supuesto que le afectó la reacción de la kunoichi, mentirle de esa forma tan cruel intentando protegerla... ¿Protegerla? Eso sonaba bastante irónico para él, pues resultó peor verla llorar de impotencia y dolor; él sentía que se merecía que Sakura lo odiara.

—Puedes irte a casa, Shikamaru —Kakashi se incorporó rectamente para verle a la cara—, descansa un poco, has trabajado mucho hoy.

—Me quedaré un rato más —argumentó Shikamaru al notar la opacidad en la mirada de su superior.

—No sé qué estoy haciendo en este puesto —dijo Kakashi tras un largo suspiro y recostó su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla—, quise evitar que Sakura sufriera y las cosas terminaron muy mal.

—Estuve analizando la situación de Sakura, pero es más complicada de lo que pudiera imaginar... En verdad todo esto es un fastidio.

—¿Crees que pude haber hecho algo mejor que decirle que Sasuke murió?

—A decir verdad... Si Sakura ahora mismo se enterara que todo fue una mentira y Sasuke sigue vivo, ella podría sentir gran alivio pero eso no cambiaría las cosas, le seguiría odiando a usted por ocultarle la verdad, e incluso nos odiaría a todos por engañarla. Además, tarde o temprano terminaría llorando de nuevo por ver que Sasuke está por casarse con otra mujer. En cambio, pensar ahora que él murió le está desgarrando el alma y es entendible, ella estaba empezando a aferrarse a recordarlo y tanta fue su insistencia que le tomó cierto cariño a pesar de que prácticamente le es un desconocido, por eso está sufriendo. Pero si lo vemos desde otra perspectiva, el tiempo cura las heridas y pronto se tranquilizará.

Kakashi meditó aquellas palabras que tenían mucha razón, Shikamaru era un experto en analizar las posibles causas y soluciones de determinadas situaciones, posiblemente se viera como alguien frío y calculador al cual le importan poco los sentimientos pero él sólo estaba siendo objetivo.

—Ojalá tu predicción sea certera. No me gusta ver a Sakura sufrir, no lo merece.

—Sólo hay que pensar —Shikamaru tomó una silla y se sentó—... Si ella misma quiso olvidar a Sasuke ¿qué preferiría en este momento? El problema fue que descubrió que había una persona en este mundo que ella no es capaz de recordar, por eso la curiosidad la guió hasta esta situación y me temo que tanto usted como Naruto tuvieron la culpa de que ella se enterara.

—Sí, es verdad —Kakashi se cruzó de brazos—, yo quise que recordara a los nueve novatos —se lamentó—, no debí decirle nada.

Su mirada se clavó en el reporte falso que Sakura arrojó al suelo, se sentía terrible al recordar las palabras de la joven ninja y se culpaba demasiado por las lágrimas que ella derramaba. Quería abrazarla y decirle que todo era mentira, pero como Shikamaru lo dijo, aun si lo supiera ella no lo perdonaría.

—¿Qué hacen estos resultados de Hinata en su escritorio? ¿Le pasa algo?

Kakashi reaccionó y miró la hoja que estaba en las manos de Shikamaru.

—Creo que Sakura la olvidó. Tal vez iba a llevársela pero con esto que aconteció... Dámela —extendió su mano—, iré personalmente a entregársela a Hinata.

(...)

En una pequeña vivienda en un sector tranquilo de la aldea, se encontraba Naruto y le contaba a su esposa Hinata sobre sus días en la academia. Ella le escuchaba muy atenta mientras le servía la cena.

—Entonces sólo me falta presentar un examen más y estaré listo para los exámenes _Chūnin,_ Iruka sensei me tiene demasiada paciencia, voy a demostrarle que soy el mejor —alzó sus palillos.

—Me alegro mucho Naruto. Voy a apoyarte en todo lo que hagas.

—Oye Hinata —la obligó a voltearse para verla de frente y le tocó el vientre, Hinata se sonrojó— ¿cómo va el embarazo? ¿Sigues sintiéndote mal?

—N-no, estoy mejor. Shizune me dijo que pronto pasará, sólo debo descansar.

—Bebé —acercó su rostro al abdomen de ella—, no hagas sufrir mucho a mamá y crece sano, _dattebayo!_

Hinata sintió cálido su corazón, ver a Naruto en su faceta de marido y padre era como un mágico sueño que tuvo desde pequeña y que incluso pensó que nunca sería realidad.

—Por cierto Hinata, ¿Sakura vino a entregarte los resultados de tus exámenes de sangre?

—¿Sakura? —Preguntó confundida— No he visto a Sakura desde el sábado. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Te dijo que vendría? —Dio un respingo asustada— Tal vez vino y yo estaba dormida. Naruto ¿y si fue así? Me siento tan mal, qué grosera he sido...

—Tranquila Hinata, no te alarmes, con lo escandalosa que es Sakura te hubieras dado cuenta de inmediato —sonrió mostrando los dientes—, pero entonces... ¿qué pasaría con ella?

El timbre de la casa sonó, Hinata iba a levantarse para ver quién era pero Naruto se adelantó indicándole que él se haría cargo.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a su ex sensei. Aunque al principio se emocionó al ver la expresión de su rostro supo casi de inmediato que no era momento para bromas.

—Kakashi sensei... No pensé que se trataría de usted.

—Vine a entregar esto.

Le mostró un sobre donde guardó la hoja de los resultados de Hinata. Naruto lo tomó y sólo sacó una parte de la hoja, al ver de qué se trataba tuvo un mal presentimiento. No pudo ni siquiera preguntar porque Kakashi habló antes.

—Sakura lo olvidó en mi escritorio.

—¿Le pasó algo a Sakura?

Kakashi bajó la vista y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Hinata se levantó de su lugar y fue a ver si todo estaba bien, pues no podía más que escuchar murmullos.

—¡Hokage! —Se puso a un lado de su marido— Por favor pase.

—Descuiden, sólo he venido a traer un encargo pero ya debo irme.

—Kakashi sensei —Naruto insistió— ¿qué pasa con Sakura? Ella me dijo que iría a recoger los resultados de Hinata, no creo que simplemente los haya olvidado en su oficina.

—Hay un asunto importante que ambos deben saber —el tono de Kakashi cambió de uno amable a uno serio—. Por el bien de Sakura...

—Basta de rodeos —Naruto comenzaba a impacientarse temiendo lo peor.

—Le he dicho a Sakura que Sasuke murió, le entregué un reporte falso y su bandana de ninja renegado.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿De qué está hablando sensei? ¡¿Por qué hizo algo así?!

—Naruto, cálmate —Hinata lo tomó del brazo, él estaba severamente alterado.

—Es lo mejor. Sakura seguía insistiendo en saber de Sasuke.

—¡¿Pero por qué mentirle de esa manera?! ¡¿Dónde está Sakura ahora mismo?!

—Cálmate Naruto —Kakashi lo sujetó fuerte de los hombros, el rubio lo miraba con el ceño fruncido—. Escúchame, tú sabes que Sakura estaba sufriendo por Sasuke, sabes que ellos dos no pueden estar juntos por muchos motivos los cuales no hace falta que te mencione. Si le he dicho que él ha muerto, es para que lo olvide... Es verdad que ahora mismo le duele, pero pronto su corazón sanará.

—Me parece que es una idiotez —Naruto apretaba los dientes.

—Perdón —Kakashi retiró sus manos y bajó su cabeza, sentía que había defraudado a todos—. No tuve otra opción menos dolorosa para ella.

—Naruto —Hinata se aferró a la camiseta de él—, el Hokage sólo hizo lo que consideró mejor.

—No puedo entenderlo, esto no es justo ¡no lo es! Sakura ha estado enamorada del idiota de Sasuke desde que tengo memoria, una noticia así es... —Apretó los puños.

—Pero Sasuke se va a casar —Naruto volteó a ver los ojos de su esposa—, y si algo duele mucho en el corazón es el amor no correspondido —hizo una breve pausa—. Ver a la persona que amas y no poder abrazarla ni besarla, no ser capaz de compartir tus sentimientos es una tortura. Por eso Sakura decidió olvidar a Sasuke a toda costa, para quitarse el sufrimiento que cada día le apuñalaba el corazón.

Naruto y Kakashi fueron testigos de cómo los ojos de Hinata se inundaban de lágrimas. La sensibilidad que le ocasionaba el embarazo y los recuerdos de su amor infantil por Naruto la hicieron pronunciar esas palabras tan cargadas de nostalgia. Si alguien entendía a Sakura, era ella.

—Lo siento Hinata —Naruto bajó su defensa y relajó sus hombros—. Discúlpeme por mi actitud Kakashi sensei.

—Entiendo que te hayas puesto así, a fin de cuentas Sakura es como tu hermana ¿no?

Él sólo se limitó a afirmar moviendo su cabeza pero aunque estuviera tranquilo en ese momento aceptando el terrible destino de Sakura, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Al día siguiente vio a su amiga llegar tarde a La Academia, y en su rostro era más que evidente que había llorado hasta el cansancio. No la molestó, no le dijo nada, ella parecía querer estar sola y la comprendía pero no toleraría el dolor que veía en su cara.

Al término de sus clases se apresuró hacia un lugar en específico, esta vez no se trataba de su casa sino el apartamento de alguien más.

Corrió a pesar de la lluvia, se mojó hasta los pies pero eso no era impedimento. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y casi se quedó sin aliento pero llegó, y justo a tiempo pues al momento vio a su viejo compañero de equipo a punto de abrir la puerta de su vivienda.

—¡Sasuke!

Gritó con coraje obligándolo a voltear. Pero para los ojos de Naruto, él seguía tan serio y frío como siempre. Antes de irse a su viaje de penitencia lo recordaba menos turbio y más feliz, pero cuando volvió con esa mujer su actitud desabrida regresó también.

Caminó pisando fuerte haciendo saltar chispas de agua de los charcos que se atravesaban a su paso. Subió las escaleras de metal y lo encaró.

—Contigo quiero hablar muy seriamente.

—¿Qué quieres? —Dijo el pelinegro sin expresar emoción alguna— ¿Tú nunca te cansas o qué?

—¡Eres un maldito degenerado!

Sasuke arrugó la frente con molestia, él tampoco estaba de muy buen humor; había acabado su misión en la casa del señor Feudal, había tenido que lidiar con una inoportuna acción de Chouji que casi les cuesta terminar con éxito. Se había llenado de lodo, se raspó la pierna con un alambre de púas y pisó excremento de caballo, su día había estado fatal. No podía decir que los anteriores estuvieran mejor, se cansó tanto que ni siquiera protestó cuando Momoka le dijo que le diera su ropa para lavarla. No vivían juntos, pero ella últimamente había ido a buscarlo a su apartamento bajo cualquier pretexto.

—Piérdete _dobe_.

Se giró y abrió la puerta pero no pudo entrar porque Naruto lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa y lo empujó contra el muro.

—¡Ya debes estar contento! ¿No? Sakura está sufriendo por tu culpa ¡como siempre!

—¡Suéltame! —Le quitó la mano apretando el brazo de Naruto— Lo que haga o deje de hacer Sakura no son mis problemas.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer Sakura no son mis problemas —imitó Naruto en un tono extremadamente exagerado haciendo enojar a Sasuke—. Siempre dices lo mismo, siempre te excusas de lo que ocasionas. ¡¿Por qué disfrutas lastimándola?! Primero te largaste de la aldea, intentaste matarla ¿no te das cuenta que el hecho de que ella te ame a pesar de todo lo que le hiciste es un milagro inmerecido que tienes?

—No estoy obligándola a que tenga sentimientos por mí —se defendió—. Nunca le he dado motivos para eso, como bien has dicho siempre le he sido indiferente.

—Es que eres estúpido ¿o qué? —Naruto lo empujó y Sasuke se tambaleó— Sabes desde hace años que ella te ama ¡te ama con locura! Nunca vio a nadie más, sus ojos sólo estaban en ti y luego la ilusionas portándote bien por primera vez en tu vida para volver a la aldea con una mujer que resulta ser tu extraña prometida a sabiendas de que ella se dará cuenta. ¡¿Crees que es justo?! ¡¿Crees que Sakura merece tu desprecio?! Y lo más raro Sasuke —le picó el pecho con su dedo índice, Sasuke estaba furioso apretando su puño— ¿desde cuando el insufrible Uchiha se enamora así tan de repente para querer casarse con una chica que conoció en su visita a un pueblo?

—Cállate Naruto —apretó los dientes.

—¿Es que Sakura no es tu prospecto de mujer? ¡Debiste ser claro desde un principio! ¡Debiste decirle a Sakura que no se hiciera ilusiones! Pero no... Con la ambigüedad que te caracteriza en cuanto a ella se refiere, siempre engrandeciendo tu ego pisoteándola ante sus despliegues de amor.

—¡Te dije que cerraras la boca!

Sasuke lanzó un puñetazo al rostro de Naruto y éste se lo devolvió casi al instante. Ambos se sujetaron de algo para no caerse. Sus respiraciones eran pesadas, se miraban doloridos y con enojo. Naruto había colmado la paciencia de Sasuke, le había aturdido con sus palabras haciéndolo odiarse por no ser claro con Sakura. Y lo que más odiaba es que Naruto tenía mucha razón.

—¿Sabes qué Sasuke? —El rubio se limpió el labio con el puño— Olvídalo... Cásate si quieres, haz lo que quieras pero un día te vas a arrepentir y qué pena que tu vida esté llena de arrepentimientos porque nunca has sabido tomar buenas decisiones.

—¡¿Es que nunca vas a callarte?! No has aprendido nada...

—Mírate. Te ves patético, se nota a leguas que no eres feliz. Sólo espero que Sakura encuentre a un hombre que la ame y la valore y ella sienta lo mismo por él. Ahora que lo pienso... El que ella crea que estás muerto no es tan malo; pronto quedarás en el olvido y cuando la mires sonriendo del brazo de otro te darás cuenta que siempre pierdes a las personas que amas por tu orgullo estúpido.

No dijo nada más, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó dejando a Sasuke con la sangre hirviendo. Éste entró al apartamento y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe, empezó a patear todo lo que se encontraba a su camino para finalizar con un puñetazo a la pared.

(...)

El domingo por la mañana Shizune fue hacia la oficina del Hokage para entregar un paquete que Sakura le encomendó. No tendría otra oportunidad después de ese día y aprovechó para avisarle a Kakashi de una vez por todas que Sakura sería transferida fuera de Konoha.

Tocó la puerta dos veces pero nadie respondió; lo intentó una vez más y por fin recibió respuesta.

—Hokage —asomó la cabeza dentro de la oficina, la luz estaba apagada y sólo accedía la luminosidad del cielo nublado.

—Pasa Shizune.

—Me preguntaba por qué las luces...

—Me duele un poco la cabeza —replicó Kakashi.

—Señor, me he enterado que usted no descansa ni un sólo día. Eso puede afectar su salud, debería pasarse un día de estos al hospital para hacerle una revisión.

—Estoy bien, son sólo gajes del oficio. Y bien ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Shizune colocó sobre el escritorio las dos cajas que traía en sus brazos. Un relámpago alumbró la habitación y trueno se escuchó a lo lejos. Kakashi miraba atento a dichos objetos.

—Sakura me pidió que le entregara esto y además —sacó un papel doblado de su bolsa del pantalón—, también esta nota.

La tomó con lentitud y comenzó a desdoblar la hoja para leerla mentalmente.

« _Estaré agradecida siempre por su amabilidad, pero lo he meditado mucho y al final me he dado cuenta que no merezco sus obsequios._

 _Sé que usted sabrá qué hacer con ellos, usted siempre toma las mejores decisiones. Por favor cuídese y de vez en cuando descanse._

 _Sakura._ »

Sólo soltó un pequeño suspiro y una amarga sonrisa. Ya se esperaba leer algo así, de hecho, ya imaginaba que Sakura le devolvería el vestido y los zapatos.

—Ella nunca va a perdonarme —masculló sin dejar de ver la hoja.

—Sakura me pidió que la transfiriera a otra aldea, se irá mañana temprano. La verdad sí necesitamos su ayuda pues no hay muchos médicos en Suri y la población no está especialmente bien.

—Comprendo —Kakashi guardó la nota en su bolsillo—. De modo que desea alejarse de Konoha.

—No sé a ciencia cierta lo que ocurrió entre ustedes —explicó Shizune—, pero Sakura se veía muy mal, por su aspecto me di cuenta que había llorado demasiado y casi no durmió. Es probable que ahora mismo lo mejor para ella es que se relaje y esté lejos de las cosas que la lastiman.

—Shizune por favor encuentra un buen apartamento para Sakura —Kakashi se levantó para dirigirse hacia la ventana y observar el lluvioso paisaje—. No me gustaría que pasara carencias.

—Descuide, ya me he encargado de eso. Ella estará bien, es una mujer fuerte.

Kakashi asintió con su cabeza y volteó hacia la puerta de su oficina, se quedó en silencio observándola unos segundos, había notado una presencia y por lo que comprendió, dicho sujeto no intentó siquiera esconderse.

—Pasa Sasuke, no te quedarás allí todo el día ¿verdad?

Shizune volteó confundida y la puerta se abrió despacio para luego dar paso a la figura oscura del muchacho.

—Vine a entregar el reporte de mi misión.

—Un poco tarde —dijo Kakashi.

—No pude hacerlo antes, tuve inconvenientes.

A pesar de la poca luz en la habitación, Kakashi se percató del moretón que había cerca de la boca de Sasuke y su intuición le dijo que el autor de esa marca era Naruto.

(...)

Los días pasaron, poco a poco los amigos más cercanos a Sakura se enteraron que ella ya no vivía en Konoha. Naruto quiso ir a buscarla pero tenían prohibido salir de la aldea y Kakashi emitió la orden de no molestarla.

Las cosas no estaban mejor para Momoka, había experimentado los horribles efectos del embarazo y sus mañanas se tornaron muy difíciles. Seguía esperando que Sasuke le hablara acerca del matrimonio, pues al momento que vio que la solicitud ya estaba autorizada, imaginó que él no tardaría en contárselo pero no fue así.

La situación no era muy favorable para ella, ni siquiera le había dicho a Sasuke que estaba embarazada y no pasaría mucho antes de que él se diera cuenta por ese motivo decidió ir a buscarlo a su apartamento para decírselo y ver si de una vez por todas él se atrevía a mencionar el casamiento.

Tocó la puerta con nerviosismo, esperaba que él estuviera allí. No recibió respuesta y volvió a intentarlo. Uno, dos, tres golpes secos. Escuchó que detrás de la puerta alguien arrastraba los pies, ella dio un paso atrás y la puerta se abrió poco a poco.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada inexpresiva. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablarle.

—Ho-hola —dijo—, no quería molestarte.

—¿Qué sucede? Te miras rara ¿te sientes mal? —Habló con un tono frío, como si estuviera programado para aquellas palabras.

—Necesito hablar contigo, por favor —le miró con ojos suplicantes— ¿puedo... pasar?

Sasuke se hizo a un lado y ella lo interpretó como un _sí_.

Ingresó a su pieza y cerró la puerta, Sasuke caminó hacia un sofá y se sentó para mirarla. Ella sólo podía ver que él tenía un aspecto muy fúnebre; se preguntaba si alguna vez Sasuke había sentido simpatía por algo.

—¿Y bien?

—Yo... Me preguntaba si aún quieres casarte conmigo.

No hubo repuesta inmediata, pero sus ojos negros seguían clavados en ella. Momoka no podía dejar de sentirse miserable ante ellos.

—¿Tengo otra opción? —Pronunció— ¿a qué viene eso de repente?

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegué a este país. Dijiste que te casarías conmigo para cuidarme de esos hombres, pero ahora te veo y es como si estuvieras arrepentido de tus palabras —no pudo sostener el duelo de miradas y bajó la vista hasta el suelo.

—No van a encontrarte aquí. Al menos no todavía.

—Sasuke... Si no quieres casarte conmigo, dímelo —insistió con tristeza—. Deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

—Lo dices porque viste la solicitud sellada en mi ropa ¿no?

Momoka alzó la mirada con sorpresa, él ya lo sabía.

—¿Cómo-?

—Estaba tan cansado que no me di cuenta pero después la encontré intacta en la ropa limpia que me entregaste, es evidente que no te quedaste con la curiosidad.

—Y entonces ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿No querías que lo supiera?

—Tenía muchas cosas por hacer, no quería apresurarme.

Sus respuestas no eran lo suficientemente profundas para discernir lo que él pensaba. Pero Momoka tenía miedo que él no aceptara casarse después de todo. Pensó que se debía a Sakura, o tal vez a alguien más, mas no se atrevió a preguntárselo por temor a estar en lo cierto y reforzar las dudas del Uchiha.

—Hay algo más que quiero decirte.

—Te escucho —Sasuke se recargó.

—Estoy embarazada.

Por primera vez en todo el día los ojos de Sasuke tomaron otro semblante. Sus labios se entreabrieron y se enderezó con notable sorpresa sin dejar de ver a Momoka.

—Sé que no lo esperabas —una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de ella— yo tampoco... Pero estoy tan asustada. Hasta hace poco pensé que no importaba si al final no querías casarte conmigo, pero ahora tengo miedo de que algo malo pueda pasarle al bebé. Si ellos me encuentran, si saben que no tengo protección —sus ojos derramaban desbordantes lágrimas—... No dudes que van a asesinarnos a ambos.

La responsabilidad de cuidar de la vida de dos personas había caído en sus hombros. Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad qué otras sorpresas le esperaban en el futuro.

—Sasuke —Momoka estaba llorando—, perdóname.

Verla de ese modo sólo lo hizo recordar a Sakura cuando entre lágrimas amargas se aferraba a su bandana creyéndolo muerto. Naruto tenía razón, eso es lo que pensaba, él siempre terminaba haciéndole daño a los demás y perdiendo a los que más estimaba.

—Vamos a casarnos —dijo de repente, Momoka contuvo la respiración—, te hice una promesa y la tengo que cumplir.

—Gracias... Sasuke.

Sin poder evitarlo siquiera, llegó a su mente el recuerdo del rostro de una Sakura sonrojada y esperanzada despidiéndolo de las puertas de Konoha para un futuro regreso. Y se lamentó profundamente de haberle roto el corazón.

 _«Perdón Sakura, por todo... Todo el tiempo.»_

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios! No les puedo responder a cada una pero los leo todos! Gracias también a quienes se han creado una cuenta sólo para comentarme, es un bello detalle y de verdad lo aprecio._**

 ** _Los capítulos titulados "Narración" son narrados en tercera persona, como un espectador que conoce los pensamientos y sensaciones de los personajes. De este modo puedo explicar muchas cosas desde distintos personajes y escenarios._**

 ** _¡Nos estaremos leyendo pronto! Y sí, actualizo rápido porque como les dije ya tengo varios capítulos escritos._**

 ** _Excelente fin de semana para todos._**


	22. ESCALOFRÍOS

**CAPÍTULO 22.- "ESCALOFRÍOS"**

El señor Hashiro estaba cantando como de costumbre, lo escuché antes de que abriera la puerta del consultorio. Se trataba un hombre de estatura mediana, piel blanca y las canas se habían apropiado de su cabellera y bigote; su personalidad era muy alegre y para ser un hombre de la tercera edad, todavía se le notaba mucha energía.

—Su café doctora Sakura —sonrió y se adentró para colocar el vaso en mi escritorio.

—Muchas gracias señor Hashiro, pero realmente no tiene que hacer esto todos los días.

—No es ninguna molestia si es lo que cree, al contrario, usted alegra mis mañanas —me guiñó un ojo—, sigo insistiendo que si tuviera cuarenta años menos podría invitarla a salir.

Sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse, él solía halagarme pero por supuesto nunca fue irrespetuoso. Tal vez era un hábito que adoptó para no estar en conflicto con nadie.

—¿Le gusta nuestro pequeño pueblo? —Preguntó repentinamente mientras veía por la ventana—, No es tan llamativo como Konoha pero es muy seguro, todos aquí somos como familia.

—Me gusta —dije—, es pacífico, justo lo que necesito —froté mis sienes, últimamente había experimentado dolores de cabeza por las mañanas.

—Ah, por cierto doctora —sacó un sobre de su saco—, esto es para usted. El cartero lo dejó en recepción.

Tomé el sobre blanco que tenía mi nombre en él y lo observé por ambos lados.

—Qué raro, no dice quién lo manda.

—Tal vez es mi rival —lo miré confundida y él esbozó una sonrisa—, me refiero a un admirador secreto, por supuesto... Con cuarenta años menos de experiencia que yo.

Solté una risita y él se despidió para salir de la habitación. Comencé a abrir el sobre y dentro encontré una hoja doblada en cuatro partes, era de Ino.

« _Sakura, me enteré que te cambiaste al hospital de Suri. Cuando llegué y no te encontré me sentí muy triste y culpable, creo que debí estar en Konoha contigo para hablar cuando lo necesitaras. Lo siento por fallarte._

 _Le pregunté a Shizune la razón concreta de tu decisión pero poco me supo explicar, comienzo a pensar que ni ella lo sabe. Fui a ver a Kakashi sensei pero no está recibiendo visitas a menos que sea algo muy urgente, así que hablé con Shikamaru y él me dijo que te has ido porque Sasuke ha muerto. Perdón si estoy abriendo la herida, pero Sakura ¿es cierto eso? ¿Te sientes defraudada de Konoha o existe otra razón?_

 _Necesito hablar contigo, quiero ayudarte si es que puedo pero no tenemos permitido ir a buscarte, por eso te envié esta carta, tuve que sobornar a Kotetsu para que fuera y la pusiera en el buzón que está fuera de la aldea. Naruto está desesperado porque no sabe nada de ti._

 _Si quieres saber, las cosas por acá no han cambiado tanto excepto porque te extrañamos y Temari se va a casar por fin ¿puedes creer que ella tuvo que proponérselo al baboso de Shikamaru? Ese tipo es un idiota, espero que Temari no se arrepienta._

 _El embarazo de Hinata va muy bien, yo me estoy haciendo cargo de ella. En su próxima revisión por fin sabremos el sexo de su bebé._

 _Creo que es todo, si tienes tiempo por favor contesta a esta carta, yo también deseo saber cómo te encuentras. Sai te envía saludos... Y si te lo preguntas, sí, hice bien mi tarea._

 _Ino Yamanaka_ »

—Es una pervertida.

A pesar de aquellas palabras que denotaban preocupación por parte de Ino, había guardado su carta con una sonrisa en mi rostro por su última línea. Pensé si debería responderle, no estaba muy convencida pues no sabía qué podía decirle de mi nueva vida en Suri; de hecho, no había nada interesante, mis días se consumían en trabajo y más trabajo.

Había pasado un mes desde que abandoné Konoha para reiniciar mi vida, al principio me costó mucho trabajo adaptarme. No podía decir que estaba completamente establecida en esa nueva aldea pero me sentía más relajada que en un principio.

Había tomado una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo para comenzar a estructurar mi carta pero tocaron la puerta cuatro veces con desesperación y dejé de escribir.

—Adelante —hablé y se abrió la puerta dejándome ver a una enfermera.

—Doctora, la necesitamos con urgencia en el quirófano, hay un niño envenenado.

Me paré instantáneamente y me puse mi bata para salir apresurada del consultorio. Mientras casi corríamos por los pasillos le solicité más información a la enfermera respecto al caso del infante.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Estaba jugando en el campo y se encontró un kunai que resultó tener veneno, al parecer era una trampa.

—¿Una trampa? Creí que en Suri no había esta clase de situaciones porque no hay ninjas.

—Seguimos siendo parte de la Tierra del Fuego, posiblemente son trampas viejas y olvidadas de hace años.

Mordí mi labio inferior y abrí la puerta de la sala de operaciones. El pequeño de aproximadamente cinco años estaba bajo los efectos de la anestesia. Fui a lavarme las manos y regresé rápidamente para revisar el área afectada.

—En su mano derecha —dijo un enfermero señalándome, pude ver que el veneno estaba comenzando a propagarse por su brazo.

—Muy bien, todavía puedo sacar el veneno pero necesitaré que preparen una bandeja con agua destilada.

—¡Sí, doctora!

Tomé una venda y la amarré fuertemente al tope del brazo con el hombro del niño para disminuir el flujo del veneno. Al momento que me prepararon la bandeja con el agua, tomé suficiente líquido con mi chakra y lo introduje bajo la piel del menor, así permanecí un rato hasta que sentí que se había reunido suficiente veneno dentro del líquido, lentamente lo retiré formando una burbuja la cual deposité en otra bandeja vacía.

Podía sentir las miradas atentas de los enfermeros; la presión en mi frente y manos por la fuerza que estaba utilizando para no reventar la burbuja y un sinfín de cosas más, pero no me rendiría.

Al cabo de diez minutos ya había extraído todo el veneno del cuerpo del pequeño. Retiré la venda y me enjuagué las manos.

—Eso fue rápido —oí que murmuraron.

—Por favor aplica al niño un suero para lavar sus venas —le dije a un enfermero y éste asintió, volteé con otra enfermera—. Avisa a su familiar que está fuera de peligro y por favor, toma nota de los acontecimientos precisos de este incidente para hacer un reporte y solicitar apoyo de ninjas de Konoha para que inspeccionen el campo. No queremos que haya más accidentes como éste, es preferible que ellos se encarguen de quitar cualquier trampa que exista.

—Sí, doctora, de inmediato.

Salí del quirófano hacia mi consultorio, encontrándome con mi café frío. A pesar de ello no iba a desperdiciarlo, el señor Hashiro muy amablemente me lo llevó y tirarlo sería muy cruel de mi parte.

Me senté para seguir con mi carta a Ino. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas pero sobretodo, quería saber si Daisuke ya se había casado con Momoka... Al final no pude preguntárselo, sería muy obvio de mi parte y quería ponerle fin a ese asunto. Todavía me dolía reconocer que me había enamorado del amargado.

Nuevamente tocaron la puerta y esta vez antes de que pudiera contestar la enfermera se asomó.

—Doctora, la abuela del paciente que atendió desea verla.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Quiere agradecerle personalmente por salvar a su nieto.

—Eso realmente no es necesario —alcé mis palmas y sonreí—, es mi deber después de todo.

La enfermera miró fuera de la habitación y volvió su rostro al cabo de unos segundos.

—Ella insiste —dijo preocupada—, seguro que no va a retirarse sin antes hablar con usted.

Suspiré.

—Esta bien, dile que pase por favor.

Mientras esperaba, anoté los datos de Ino y del hospital de Konoha en un sobre y después guardé mi carta para sellarla. La puerta se abrió despacio dejándome ver a una anciana con el cabello recogido, lo más notorio de su aspecto eran sus manos llenas de anillos.

—Doctora ¿es usted quien salvó a mi nieto verdad? —Preguntó y se adentró al consultorio.

—Soy la doctora Sakura Haruno —expliqué—, es un placer ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Me llamo Ritsuna —se aclaró la garganta—, pero todos en el pueblo me dicen _Rina._

Me miró entrecerrando sus ojos y después se aproximó más a mí. Me observaba detenidamente y comencé a sentirme incómoda.

—¡Ah! —Chasqueó los dedos como si hubiera recordado algo— Qué pequeño es el mundo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Su pregunta me desconcertó, ¿a qué venía eso? La mujer me veía como si me conociera de algún lado. Pensé que debido a su avanzada edad ya estaba confundiéndome con alguien más.

—Disculpe... ¿nos conocemos? —Cuestioné, luego ella negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía.

—Sólo quiero agradecerte por ayudar a mi nieto. Es mi única familia en este mundo.

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me miró de una forma que podría interpretarse como cariño o vehemencia. Sólo atiné a sonreírle.

Durante la hora de comida aproveché para poner mi sobre en el buzón del hospital Suri, y volví al comedor para tomar los sagrados alimentos. La enfermera que me informó de la visita de la anciana se acercó hasta mi mesa y se sentó.

—Doctora Sakura, si no le molesta...

—Descuida —dije—, no hay ningún problema en que comamos juntas. Por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre? Tengo semanas viéndote y ni siquiera lo sé.

—Mika, así me llamo.

—Es un bonito nombre.

Pero Mika parecía querer decir algo más que su nombre porque la vi tensarse y apretar los puños mientras veía de vez en cuando hacia un lado.

—Doctora —habló en voz baja—, no sé si ya lo sepa pero —volvió a mirar hacia un lado.

—¿Qué? —Me acerqué.

—¿No se ha dado cuenta? —Susurró.

—¿De qué? —Me desesperé, quería saber el chisme completo.

—El hijo del señor Feudal de la Tierra del Fuego está de visita en nuestro humilde pueblo. Ha venido tantas veces al hospital en esta semana. Todos están vueltos locos trabajando lo mejor posible para proyectar buena imagen.

—No entiendo —dije y ella arrimó más su silla.

—No es normal que alguien de tan prestigiosa familia venga a este hospital —aclaró—, creeríamos más que fuera a recibir su tratamiento en el hospital de Konoha pero ha venido aquí.

—¿Está muy enfermo? ¿Tiene algo grave?

Mika chistó y se ajustó la cofia.

—No es nada de gravedad —explicó— de hecho es una simple alergia en su piel.

—Ya veo... Pero sigo sin entender de qué va todo este asunto.

—Doctora ¿usted no conoce al hijo del señor Feudal? —Negué con mi cabeza y ella puso sus manos sobre la mesa— ¡De lo que se pierde! —Dijo en un grito ahogado— ¡Es guapísimo!

—¿Y por eso es todo este chismorreo? Ay enfermera Mika...

—Disculpe que lo diga pero usted es muy ingenua —se cruzó de brazos—. Él es tan apuesto —empezó a suspirar y mirar hacia un terreno inexistente en el cual seguro lo estaba viendo—, es alto, cuerpo atlético, su piel es blanca como la nieve; sus ojos oscuros y brillantes... Su cabello negro y alborotado. Es como un príncipe.

Mordí mi emparedado con preocupación. Su descripción sólo me hacía recordar al miserable de Daisuke, y si el hijo del señor Feudal se le parecía entonces sí era todo un galán. Sólo esperaba que tuviera buenos modales y no le gruñera a la gente.

—No lo he visto por aquí —dije—, pero con suerte si tú lo ves podrías no sé —la codeé—, darle un buen trato.

Mika comenzó a reír como loca y me golpeó el hombro. Me sorprendí de lo rápido que me tomó confianza.

—Ay doctora qué bromista. Aunque lo intentara siquiera él no se fijaría en mí.

—No digas eso, eres muy guapa.

—Él no viene aquí por nuestro gran hospital ni porque no tenga otra opción. El hijo del señor Feudal viene a verla a usted.

Se me atoró un pedazo de comida y me pegué en el pecho, pronto recuperé el oxígeno.

—¡Doctora!

—Estoy bien —tosí—, sólo fue un pedacito —tomé un sorbo de agua—. Y bien... ¿qué me decías?

—Que el joven viene para verla a usted.

—¡Pero si yo nunca le he visto! —Argumenté.

—Porque él está planeando algo —susurró con total seguridad—, la mira desde lejos y siempre pregunta por usted.

—Eso lejos de emocionarme me da escalofríos —afirmé y Mika sonrió.

—Cuando vea semejante hombre le van a dar escalofríos pero de los _otros._

Me quedé meditando sobre los _otros_ escalofríos ¿de qué estaba hablando? No cabía la menor duda, Mika me recordaba a Ino sólo que menos pervertida.

—Por cierto doctora —cambió de tema—, usted es nueva en este pueblo así que es probable que no lo sepa.

—¿Hay más sorpresas?

—La anciana de hace rato... La que quiso agradecerle personalmente por salvar a su nieto es muy conocida por aquí.

—Supongo que sí, me dijo que la llaman Rina.

—No recuerdo haberla visto antes en el hospital, a todos nos sorprendió que viniera.

—¿Qué tiene de raro? Su nieto estaba grave, es normal que se presentara en urgencias.

—Lo que pasa es que todos en el pueblo creen que es una bruja.

Dejé de comer para ver a Mika con atención. No podía creer semejante tontería.

—¿Una bruja? Eso es absurdo.

—Sí, su casa es una choza en una colina y es concurrida por mujeres que buscan olvidar amores.

—¿Cómo? —La historia me pareció interesante— ¿Olvidar amores?

—Tiene la fama de poder hacer hechizos de desamor —Mika movía sus manos en el aire—, ya sabe... Ese tipo de encantamientos que ayuda a las personas a dejar de sentir amor por alguien en específico. Pero es una tontería —dijo—, no creo que eso funcione.

Me quedé pensando en esa historia ¿sería posible dejar de sentir amor? Sonaba ilógico pero también recordé que en los casos más desesperados cualquier opción era válida.

Al día siguiente antes de salir de mi apartamento di una reverencia al pequeño altar que hice para Sasuke. No tenía una fotografía de él, pero en su lugar coloqué su bandana y un incienso.

—Buenos días Sasuke.

Dije y después salí de la casa acomodándome la bufanda, el frío era terrible y el pronóstico indicaba que nevaría en las próximas horas.

Caminé todo el sendero hacia el hospital y me detuve al observar a lo lejos y casi rodeada de árboles secos, una choza encima de una colina. Pensé en la historia de Mika, sentí un poco de pena por la mujer que era catalogada como bruja en su propio pueblo, sin embargo tenía esa fama de deshacer el amor.

 _«¿Podría ella ayudarme a olvidar a Daisuke?»_

Sacudí mi cabeza y solté una carcajada, eso era ridículo. ¿Cómo alguien podía lograr algo así?

Seguí caminando pero nuevamente paré mis pasos cuando un repentino dolor de cabeza me apareció. Llevé las manos a las sienes y me presioné fuerte hasta esperar que el dolor se esfumara, ya había experimentado eso en días anteriores y seguía sin saber porqué. Le echaba la culpa a mi estrés pero si las cosas seguían así tendría que pedir que me examinara otro médico.

Quise avanzar pero el dolor aún no se iba y se me nubló la vista, mis pasos titubearon y estuve a punto de caer pero unos brazos me sostuvieron. Respiré profundo, el dolor desapareció. Me incorporé para agradecer a quien me había ayudado y al levantar poco a poco la mirada percibí unas ropas muy finas de color púrpura y unas manos hermosas, una de ella tenía una sortija con una piedra preciosa. Seguí mirando y me encontré con un hombre blanco, nariz respingada, unas cejas pronunciadas y bajo éstas sus ojos oscuros intensos. De melena alborotada y notable presencia viril.

Casi se me caía la boca al suelo ante semejante varón. No lo dudaba, era el mismísimo hijo del señor Feudal y entonces tuve un escalofrío de los _otros._

—Oh mi Dios —expresé en un susurro.

—Preferiría que me llamaras, Neru.

Su voz era como una melodía entonada por los dioses, tan varonil y exquisita. No podía dejar de verlo, pero antes de quedarme allí como estatua reaccioné y tomé aire para parecer más relajada. No se parecía tanto a Daisuke, pero sin duda me recordaba a él.

—Gracias por sujetarme —dije.

—Eres la doctora de la Hoja ¿verdad? —Me miró divertido.

—Sí, aunque mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.

—Ahh... Como las flores de cerezo —expresó—, me encantan esas flores. Está bien —se echó el cabello hacia atrás—, te acompañaré al hospital.

—¿Disculpe?

Me miró con una gran sonrisa que me permitió observar sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

—Es tu día de suerte doctora Sakura —entrelazó mi mano con la suya—, Neru, el segundo hijo del señor Feudal de la Tierra del Fuego te llevará personalmente hasta el hospital.

Sentí mi cara arder y me conmocioné al darme cuenta que el tal Neru ya estaba caminando arrastrándome con él. Quise apartar mi mano de la suya, pero sólo lo deseé en mi pensamiento porque en la vida real continué dejándome llevar por su asombrosa presencia y mirándolo bien, él era más alto que Daisuke.

La gente que andaba por las calles nos veía impresionada, como si fuésemos algo extraordinario. O tal vez sólo veían al hijo del señor Feudal.

—Si no te molesta —habló y me miró por encima del hombro—, ¿podrías tratar con mi alergia? Tuve una reacción alérgica por algo que comí.

—No es mi especialidad pero supongo que sí.

Vaya... ¿De verdad accedí así sin más?

Al llegar al hospital me solté discretamente de su agarre y caminé por delante de él. Lo último que quería era comenzar a ser la protagonista de chismes y rumores. Llevé a Neru hasta mi consultorio, me puse mi bata y revisé unas carpetas que dejaron en mi escritorio.

—¿Me pongo sobre la camilla? —Le escuché decir.

—Sí, ahí siéntese.

No lo miré, continué leyendo la copia del reporte que fue enviada a Konoha. Esperaba que Kakashi sensei comprendiera la gravedad del asunto, a pesar de que no habíamos tenido comunicación directa desde hace casi más de un mes, siempre estuve consciente de su gran sentido de la responsabilidad.

—Ya estoy listo —escuché de nuevo a Neru.

—Muy bien, vamos a...

La carpeta casi se me cayó de las manos y la sangre se me fue hasta los pies. Neru se despojó de su túnica y aunque seguía usando pantalones, su torso estaba completamente desnudo mostrándome que Mika atinó al decir que su cuerpo era atlético.

Él sonreía de una manera tan coqueta que apenas pude respirar, me sentía tan extraña. De pronto escuché un silbido melodioso y por milésimas de segundos antes supe de quién se trataba pero fue muy tarde. La puerta se abrió y fue de modo que pude moverme, el señor Hashiro había llegado con su vasito con café.

—¡Oh! —Expresó— Lamento interrumpir.

—Descuide —se adelantó a decir Neru—, todavía ni empezamos.

Mis orejas estaban al rojo vivo.

—Doctora Sakura —se acercó hasta el escritorio—, aquí le dejo su café —luego me dijo en voz baja—, ni pensarlo, no tengo oportunidad de competir contra alguien así.

No dijo nada más y me sonrió para luego salir del consultorio. Mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora.

—Doctora Sa-ku-ra —enfatizó con voz ronca— ¿podemos empezar?

* * *

 _ **Creo que toda historia tiene sus distintos puntos de vista y habrá opiniones en contra y a favor. Me temo que mi inexperiencia en esto de la escritura me ha llevado a este punto y me disculpo por todos los malentendidos o confusiones que he ocasionado. Tengo que confesar que cuando empecé a idear esta historia no planeaba darle tantas vueltas y al final me vi haciendo justamente lo que no quería por eso decidí escribir esta nota.**_

 _ **He leído todos sus comentarios, algunas personas me apoyan y les gusta la historia tal cual aunque yo sé bien que tiene sus fallas. Otras personas han abandonado la lectura porque simplemente no les gusta la actitud de Sakura o de Sasuke, o porque no le ven fin al sufrimiento. Y está bien, lo entiendo. Nadie obliga a nadie a leer algo ¿verdad? Pero de todos modos les agradezco el tiempo que le dedicaron.**_

 _ **Prosiguiendo, he leído un comentario que se acerca mucho a lo que escribí y que en capítulos más adelante se mostrará. La extraña razón por la que Sasuke olvidó su promesa con Sakura para amarrarse a un matrimonio que ni él quiere. Aunque todavía no es el capítulo para explicarlo y no me gusta dar spoilers (y menos de mis propias historias) tengo que decir que Kakashi antes de que Sasuke se marchara, le pidió que no se metiera en problemas o él como Hokage tendría que responder por ellos. Sasuke tiene un motivo muy importante por el que aceptó a Momoka a pesar de que Sakura se quedó esperándolo.**_

 _ **Aquí hay muchas cosas que a algunas personas no les gusta o en cambio a otras les parece bien. He querido captar las características que distinguen a cada personaje tratando de retratarlos lo más fiel posible y nuevamente me disculpo si no lo he hecho como debería ser.**_

 _ **No escribí tan rápidamente un capítulo donde Sasuke se deje ver tal cual es porque si lo hiciera, se descubrirían muchas cosas que son clave en la historia, pero de que hay un capítulo donde se conocerá sus más puros pensamientos, créanme que lo hay.**_

 _ **Confieso que me gusta el drama en las historias aunque no a todos les gusta leer de un personaje que sufre demasiado y no estoy en contra, porque en gustos se rompen géneros, sólo pido de favor que si más adelante a alguien que**_ _ **jamás**_ _ **ha comentado y de pronto se fastidia de leer este fanfic, se retire silenciosamente y no me escriba un comentario diciéndome que soy horrible y que odia mi historia. Yo creo que existen las opiniones constructivas y he aprendido mucho de ellas, créanme que no me ofendo por ese tipo de detalles que sirven para mi crecimiento, pero no toleraré comentarios ofensivos.**_

 _ **Sé que esta nota ha sido demasiado larga pero si la has leído toda, gracias por el tiempo invertido.**_

 _ **Gracias por tu atención, ¡nos leemos pronto!**_


	23. CONFESIÓN

**CAPÍTULO 23.- "CONFESIÓN"**

La mano me temblaba pero no quise ser tan obvia así que sostuve mi muñeca con mi otra mano para hacer movimientos más firmes y precisos. La piel de Neru era delicada y sólo un área en su abdomen estaba irritada con sarpullido, sin embargo no lucía como algo de gravedad.

Se quedó quieto mientras le revisaba el área afectada pero no podía ignorar que su penetrante mirada no se había apartado de mí ni siquiera un poco.

—¿Todo está bien Sakura?

—¿Podría por favor llamarme _doctora Sakura_?

—Los honoríficos sólo nos distanciarían —habló—, pero si es lo que quieres entonces lo haré. ¿Todo está bien, doctora Sakura? —Puse los ojos en blanco cuando le di la espalda.

—No parece ser a causa de algo que usted comió, más bien luce como alergia a la ropa que está usando. Posiblemente estén utilizando algún químico cuando lavan su ropa y dicho químico le está ocasionando el sarpullido.

—Entonces ¿en cuánto tiempo se me quitará esto?

—Voy a preparar un ungüento y se lo untará cada seis horas. Procure beber mucha agua y utilice ropa de algodón. Verifique que quien se haga cargo de su vestimenta no esté utilizando algo que cause reacciones alérgicas a su cuerpo y si sigue todas mis recomendaciones, el sarpullido deberá desaparecer en unos cinco días.

Me dirigí a la vitrina donde guardaba mis plantas medicinales y tomé unas cuantas hierbas, luego las coloqué en un recipiente y empecé a molerlas hasta formar una pasta.

—¿Tienes mucho viviendo en este pueblo?

Guardé silencio concentrándome en mi tarea, pero no pasé desapercibida su interrogante. Me preguntaba por qué tan repentino interés en mi persona tratándose de alguien como él.

—Más de un mes —dije.

—¿Volverás a Konoha?

—Lo siento señor, esa información es personal.

—Argh —le oí quejarse—, ya te dije que me llames Neru. Además no soy un señor, apenas tengo veinte años.

—Es usted el hijo del señor feudal, no podría andarme con confianzas de ese tipo —volteé con él para entregarle el ungüento—. Recuerde, cada seis horas.

Levantó una ceja y me miró luego vi una diminuta sonrisa dibujarse en sus labios.

—¿No vas a untarme tú? Sólo para saber cómo hacerlo.

Siempre me pregunté si algunos hombres eran tan tontos como para creer que las mujeres no nos percatamos de sus intenciones. Si Neru quería probarme y ver qué tan fácil era tenerme a sus pies la iba a tener difícil. Si bien era cierto que él parecía una figura esculpida por los ángeles, mis sentimientos por el amargado no se irían así como así y mi dignidad como kunoichi era más fuerte que mis impulsos.

La puerta sonó y fui a abrir para encontrarme con Mika, traía en sus manos un gran sobre amarillo.

—Doctora Sakura, es para usted. Lo dejaron en recepción.

—Gracias Mika... ¡Ah! —La tomé de la muñeca y la hice entrar al consultorio, cuando vio a Neru sentado sobre la camilla se puso más roja que un tomate— Hazme un favor.

—¿Qu-qué favor, doctora?

—Úntale al paciente un poco de esta pomada en el abdomen, tiene una ligera alergia —Me dirigí a Neru—. Recuérdelo, tal y como lo haga la enfermera usted se aplicará el ungüento cada seis horas en la zona afectada. No se rasque o va a irritarla más —me miró con el ceño fruncido y miré nuevamente a Mika— Puedes hacerlo, yo volveré en un rato.

—No, doctora no —me susurró asustada—, no puedo...

—Sí puedes —la miré firme—, por eso eres mi mejor enfermera.

Le di dos palmaditas en la espalda y salí del consultorio hacia el patio de la clínica para abrir mi sobre, el cual tampoco traía remitente mas sí mi nombre.

Dentro del envoltorio había una hoja doblada y otras cosas a las cuales no presté mucha atención para verificar primero lo que parecía ser la carta.

 _Sakura disculpa mi atrevimiento, sólo quería asegurarme de que estás bien. Me sentí muy mal de que te fueras sin despedirte pero luego de meditarlo mucho ahora comprendo por qué tomaste esa decisión y quiero que sepas que te apoyaré en todo lo que sea mejor para ti._

 _Seguramente estás preguntándote cómo es que logré ubicarte, bueno... Tu amiga Ino me lo dijo, por supuesto que no fue fácil que me diera la información y por fortuna el Hokage ya permite que podamos entrar y salir libremente de la aldea. Hubiera preferido ir a verte personalmente pero a pesar de que podemos salir, tenemos prohibido buscarte, al menos eso me dijo Ino._

 _De verdad espero que estés bien, la aldea es aburrida sin ti._

 _Khale._

Vi la fecha de su carta y comparada con la carta que recibí el día anterior por parte de Ino, había como tres días de diferencia. El correo era lentísimo, a ese paso mi respuesta a mi amiga tardaría en llegar.

Por otra parte, me sentí mal por Khale y el hecho de no explicarle nada. Era cierto, me fui repentinamente tratando de curar mis heridas y dejando amistades y familia así sin más. El tiempo logró tranquilizarme un poco y enfriar las cosas en mi cabeza, no obstante surgió el amargo arrepentimiento de todo lo que le grité a Kakashi sensei en su oficina: fui una grosera.

Khale mencionó en su carta que entendía la razón por la que me fui, yo sabía que no era así. Nadie lo sabía, nadie al cien por ciento; ni yo misma lo supe hasta que crucé las puertas y llegué a esta aldea. Me fui porque me enamoré de Daisuke y ver cómo se casaba y hacía feliz a Momoka era algo inconcebible para mí, me dolía hasta las entrañas y yo me convencí de que era preferible no verlos compartir esos momentos.

Seguí viendo dentro del sobre y encontré dos fotografías de la boda de Ino, en una estaba con Ino y Sai, los tres sonreíamos y en la segunda, Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi sensei, Khale y yo.

—Debí estar muy tomada porque no lo recuerdo.

Sonreí al ver mi cara en la última imagen. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta al contemplar las figuras pues los extrañaba mucho, en especial a Kakashi sensei. Ir casi todos los días a su oficina para molestarlo y todavía fui capaz de devolverle sus obsequios a pesar de saber que con aprecio los escogió para mí. Pero había estado tan molesta que en ese momento no me importó herirlo.

—¿Quiénes son?

Di un respingo ante el escalofrío que me recorrió toda la espina dorsal, miré hacia atrás y me aparté.

—Perdón, no fue mi intención asustarte —habló Neru.

—¡No vuelva a hacer eso! —Llevé una mano a mi pecho y me sentí miserable por haber bajado la guardia.

—Ya me disculpé.

—Como sea ¿qué hace aquí? Le dije a la enfermera que...

—Ya terminó, en menos de un minuto y salió casi corriendo del consultorio —se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en un muro.

Guardé las fotografías en el sobre y caminé unos pasos para entrar de nueva cuenta a la clínica pero Neru estiró su mano y me detuvo.

—¿Qué te parece si después de que termine tu turno, salimos a algún sitio? —Sonrió.

—Lo siento —hice una reverencia—, no salgo con pacientes.

—Oh vamos, sólo te estoy invitando a pasear. No veo nada de malo en eso a menos que —hizo una pausa y me miró seriamente—... Tengas marido.

No pude evitar reír por lo bajo.

—Digamos que mi corazón está ocupado por el momento.

Me solté de su agarre y entré al edificio. El resto de ese día no volví a ver a Neru.

Ligeras plumas de nieve caían lentamente y poco a poco el suelo se teñía de blanco. Volví a mi apartamento luego de un intenso día de trabajo, con el cambio de temperatura muchas personas enfermaron de gripe, en especial los niños.

Hice un reporte completo sobre lo descuidada que estaba la aldea de Suri, la economía del pequeño pueblo se sostenía gracias a la venta de trigo y maíz a las aldeas vecinas, pero para mi punto de vista ese ingreso seguía siendo miserable y la mitad de sus habitantes vivían en condiciones desfavorables.

Luego de unos días Shizune e Ino se aparecieron por la clínica y me sentí muy feliz de volver a verlas. Me llevaron una bufanda que Hinata tejió para mí y unos dulces que mamá me compró.

Las recibí en el consultorio en mi hora de descanso, le entregué a Shizune mi reporte sobre el estado de salud de los aldeanos y discutimos sobre el anterior informe acerca de las trampas en un campo del pueblo.

—Por favor, entrégueselo a Kakashi sensei —le extendí la carpeta—. Creo que es importante que envíe alguna cuadrilla de ninjas para que revisen el área, no me gustaría que más personas se vieran afectadas por este tipo de cosas.

—Claro Sakura —a Shizune le temblaron las manos, lo noté pero no dije nada—, yo lo haré llegar personalmente.

—¡Ah, Shizune! —Ino chasqueó los dedos— ¿Por qué no va y habla de una vez con el director del hospital Suri? Recuerde que Lady Tsunade le pidió...

—¡Casi lo olvidaba! —Se levantó de su asiento— Si me disculpan, iré a mi encomienda.

—Tómese su tiempo —Ino movió su mano, una vez que Shizune desapareció ella volvió hacia mí.

—¿Está sucediendo algo de lo que no esté enterada? —Coloqué mis codos sobre el escritorio y entrelacé las manos.

—¿Respecto a lo que Lady Tsunade pidió? No es nada, sólo informes de medicinas y eso.

—No es eso —dije—, vi que a Shizune le temblaron las manos ¿qué ocurre? ¿por qué está nerviosa?

Ino se recargó en el respaldo y suspiró, su rostro tenía otra expresión.

—Lo que pasa es que Kakashi sensei está incapacitado desde hace varios días, no se ha sentido muy bien por haberse excedido trabajando y dejó a cargo a Shikamaru —sobó su mentón— así que ya puedes imaginarte a Naruto echando chispas, pero por otra parte Shikamaru tampoco está muy contento con su trabajo de interino.

—¿Qué? —Me preocupé— ¿Qué tiene Kakashi sensei?

—Tranquilízate, sólo es estrés. Por allí me enteré que no descansaba ni un solo día.

—Tal vez todo es mi culpa.

—No digas eso. Tú no tienes nada qué ver Sakura.

Aunque Ino lo aseguraba, una parte de mí decía que yo estaba en lo cierto. Pues claro, antes solía hacerle compañía y ahora que me había ido ¿quién más estaba a su lado? Después de todo, Kakashi sensei no tenía familia.

—Oye Ino...

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa?

—Dime... ¿Momoka ya se casó?

Ino me miró confundida pero sin responder, se cruzó de brazos y arrugó la frente; mi corazón se detuvo por instantes.

—Pues no lo sé —dijo—, tú sabes que ella y yo no somos amigas así que no es como que nos pongamos a platicar. Pero Sakura... ¿sabes que está embarazada? —El tono con el que me lo dijo sonó a arrepentimiento, como si no quisiera decirlo.

—Sí, lo sé. Ella me lo dijo.

Bajé la mirada y me perdí en mis pensamientos recordando la escena.

—Sakura —escuché a Ino pero no la miré—, dime una cosa... ¿Por qué te fuiste de la aldea?

Levanté la mirada y al verle supe que no podía seguir engañándola, pero estaba tan avergonzada que no sentí que fuera capaz de decirlo.

—El día que me enteré que Momoka estaba embarazada no fue a causa de su confesión —apreté los puños—, fui al laboratorio a recoger unos análisis de Hinata y mientras revisaba los documentos encontré los resultados de Momoka, allí lo supe —dejé de ver a Ino cuando mis pensamientos me llevaron a recrear todo lo sucedido.

—¿Qué más sucedió?

—Sentí algo extraño en mi pecho, sentí que me estaba desmoronando y me odié por eso. ¿Sabes? Unos días antes descubrí que Sasuke al final optó por apoyarnos en la guerra y estaba decidida a hablar con Kakashi sensei para que lo perdonaran y él pudiera vivir en Konoha —mis ojos estaban humedeciéndose—, pero no fue sino hasta el día que supe del embarazo que tuve oportunidad de ir a verlo.

Guardé silencio mientras retomaba mi compostura. Ino no dejaba de verme.

—Entonces te enteraste que Sasuke había muerto ¿verdad? —Asentí con mi cabeza y pasé saliva, Ino colocó su mano sobre la mía.

—Me había hecho ilusiones con su regreso, imaginé que si él volvía yo no estaría sola y mis sentimientos por él despertarían junto con mis memorias, por eso cuando Kakashi sensei me lo contó sentí que nada en mi vida tenía sentido y le grité muchas cosas feas —apreté los labios y se formó un nudo en mi garganta, carraspeé para continuar—. No te niego que creí que mi rabia y rencor era por causa de su asesinato, porque me quitaron la última esperanza de mi vida pero me sentí tan avergonzada cuando lo entendí todo.

—¿Qué entendiste? —Preguntó Ino con voz serena.

—Entendí —mi voz se quebró—, que estaba desecha no por Sasuke... Sino porque me enamoré del prometido de Momoka —los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas pero aun así fui capaz de ver el rostro de Ino, ella estaba tan sorprendida.

—Sa-sakura...

—Lo sé, soy lo peor —limpié mis ojos—. Pero te juro Ino que no fue intencional, yo no sé por qué de repente me sentí atraída por él. Al principio lo vi como a un hombre más e incluso apoyé a Momoka con su boda, pero al final... Al final me di cuenta que no quería que Daisuke fuera para nadie más.

A Ino también se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y apartó su mano de la mía para limpiarse.

—No sé qué hacer Ino —una lágrima resbaló inevitablemente por mi mejilla—, necesito arrancarlo de mi corazón.

Ino se puso de pie al momento que dije eso y me dio la espalda, luego caminó hacia la pared y miró los cuadros que estaban colgados sobre ella.

—Tal vez... Tal vez es pasajero —dijo aún dándome la espalda—. No puedes estar enamorada de él, quizás lo estás confundiendo con mera atracción.

—Lo dudo —confesé—, no sé si sean los mismos sentimientos que alguna vez tuve por Sasuke —Ino volteó despacio sin moverse de su sitio—, pero no recuerdo haber sentido esto con nadie más. Por eso me siento apenada, porque sé que está mal. Sé que no tengo derecho de quererlo además, él pronto va a ser padre —sollocé—. Pero sé que voy a estar bien —nuevamente limpié mis lágrimas y traté de sonreír.

—Sakura...

—Verás que estaré bien, ahora que vivo en Suri y con el trabajo... Cuando menos me lo espere ya lo habré olvidado, ya habré olvidado mi amor por Daisuke.

Ino bajó la mirada y luego pronunció.

—No conozco a nadie que haya olvidado su amor por alguien, creo que es imposible —se acercó a mí y me abrazó con tanta ternura que me quedé inmóvil—, pero la madurez del alma consiste justamente en eso Sakura, en aprender a caminar bajo la lluvia.

No quería seguir llorando más, quería demostrarle a mi amiga que yo era una mujer fuerte capaz de soportarlo todo sin embargo ¿cómo se lucha contra el llanto?

—Está bien si lloras —dijo y sobó mi cabeza—, lamento no haber estado allí contigo cuando me necesitaste.

Seguí aferrándome a su abrazo y sólo sentí un par de lágrimas derramarse. Luego suspiré y me aparté lentamente para tomar un pañuelo.

—¿Estás mejor?

—Sí, gracias.

No volvimos a hablar de eso ya que una enfermera ingresó al consultorio.

Shizune e Ino se marcharon de Suri pasado el medio día. Le pedí a mi amiga que le diera mis saludos a todo aquel que preguntara por mí, y si sabía algo de Kakashi sensei le solicité que me informara.

A pesar de las sonrisas de despedida, la expresión que quedó en el rostro de mi rubia amiga sólo me indicaba tristeza.

Estaba despidiéndome de todos cuando terminó mi turno pero antes de irme, la recepcionista me llamó.

—Doctora Sakura, le han dejado un recado.

—¿Un recado?

Tomé un papelito que estaba mal doblado, intuí que alguien más a parte de mí lo leyó.

« _Doctora Sakura, no he podido verte pero mi invitación sigue en pie. Si uno de estos días cambias de parecer estaré todavía en el pueblo, sé que me encontrarás fácilmente... Me gustan las flores de cerezo._ »

Terminé de leer el recado e instantáneamente me percaté que la recepcionista me había estado observando, mas, bajó su mirada en cuanto hicimos contacto. Supe entonces quién leyó la nota antes que yo.

Pasaron tres días, la visita de Ino y mi confesión me mantuvieron pensativa e inclusive los matutinos dolores de cabeza se intensificaron. El señor Hashiro fue consciente de mi estado por lo que en lugar de café me estuvo llevando té. Dijo que era muy bueno para curar los malestares.

—¿De qué es el té? —Por fin me atreví a preguntar.

—De crisantemos —explicó y no pude evitar recordar mi misión—, lady Tsunade preparó una medicina en base a estas flores y fue de modo que varios habitantes del pueblo vecino pudieron recuperarse de sus dolores de cabeza.

Sí, definitivamente se trataba de la misión que hice con Daisuke.

—Espero que funcione.

Antes de que el señor Hashiro pudiera retirarse, un enfermero abrió la puerta bruscamente. Estaba severamente agitado.

—¡Doctora Sakura! ¡Tiene que venir de inmediato!

—¿Qué pasa? —Me levanté de mi lugar.

—¡Uh herido de gravedad! Lo encontraron en el camino, estaba inconsciente y ahora mismo se debate entre la vida y la muerte.

—Señor Hashiro, lo veré después.

—Vaya pronto doctora.

Salí corriendo del consultorio rumbo a la sala de operaciones. Dentro había cinco enfermeros y otro médico; me apresuré a lavarme las manos y colocarme los guantes mientras me daban su diagnóstico.

—¿Lo reconocen? ¿Traía identificación?

—Ninguna doctora. Estaba casi a las afueras de la aldea, tiene una herida en su costado y ha perdido mucha sangre. Calculamos que estuvo inconsciente algunas dos horas en la intemperie, por el frío sus pulmones están fallando y su cuerpo sigue enfriándose.

Me acerqué al hombre, no lucía mayor sino más bien se veía joven como Neru. Revisé su herida y el médico habló.

—Fue encontrado por unos granjeros, a mi parecer la herida fue hecha por un arma ninja, posiblemente un kunai.

—Sí, es justamente lo que estoy viendo. Necesitamos parar el sangrado y conseguir un donador para una transfusión de sangre. ¿Ya saben qué tipo de sangre es?

—No doctora, en eso estamos.

—En cuanto lo tengan apresúrense a buscar un donante.

El enfermero salió del quirófano y el médico me ayudó a cerrar la herida. Por mi cabeza pasaban muchas posibles causas para que algún ninja atacara al joven que ahora estaba luchando por sobrevivir.

La operación demoró algunas horas hasta que finalmente logramos estabilizarlo. Sus pulmones poco a poco consiguieron trabajar de manera normal, pero el hombre seguiría sin recuperar la conciencia por lo menos un rato más.

Antes de salir de la sala, me quedé observándolo. Por su complexión intuí que era un hombre que realizaba actividad física pesada. Tenía una pequeña marca en su pecho: un tatuaje simple de una silueta negra en forma de flor. Su cabello era grisáceo como el de Kakashi sensei y su piel ligeramente morena, sus rasgos faciales no los pude percibir bien a causa de la mascarilla de oxígeno.

Durante ese día no pude sacar de mi cabeza los acontecimientos, comenzaba a preocuparme que la aldea fuera atacada por un grupo de ninjas bandidos de otras aldeas, el pueblo de Suri no tenía ninjas, no había nadie que los defendiera.

Un poco de alivio apareció cuando me avisaron que un escuadrón de diez ninjas de la Hoja habían llegado al pueblo para revisar el campo donde anteriormente un niño sufrió envenenamiento por un kunai. Salí a buscarlos, Mika me dijo que se habían reunido con el director de la clínica.

—Doctora Sakura —la secretaria se levantó de su silla al verme.

—¿Están reunidos ahora? Me gustaría hablar con ellos.

—Pase por favor, la están esperando.

Seguí de largo y toqué la puerta antes de ingresar. Al abrirla mis ojos rápidamente recorrieron a los presentes, entre los compañeros ninjas que pude identificar estaba Tenten y Kiba, sólo ellos. Aunque me alegré de verlos sentí una ligera decepción pues, guardaba la esperanza de que Daisuke también estuviera allí.

—Me da mucho gusto poder verte de nuevo —dijo Tenten mientras todos salían de la reunión.

—A mí también me alegra. Por favor, te encargo mucho que revisen los alrededores no sé por qué tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Tranquila Sakura, por eso estamos aquí —Kiba se acercó.

—Pensé que vería más caras conocidas —confesé.

—Shikamaru nos asignó a nosotros esta misión. Aunque no lo creas está vuelto loco haciéndose cargo de todo. Ya te habrás enterado que Kakashi sensei estará fuera de actividades por unos días más —habló Tenten.

—Sí, me lo dijo Ino. Pero me deja más tranquila saber que Shikamaru se está haciendo responsable de todo, sé que tomará las mejores decisiones.

—¡Bah! —Kiba se cruzó de brazos— Pues mira que evitar que Daisuke nos acompañara sólo porque está recién casado no me parece muy responsable de su parte.

Mis ojos se quedaron clavados en Kiba... ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Recién casado? ¿Daisuke ya se había casado con Momoka? Pues claro, cómo no iba a hacerlo si ella estaba embarazada y había pasado más de un mes desde que me enteré de eso.

—¡Kiba! —Tenten exclamó y lo jaló del brazo hacia la puerta— A ti eso no te consta —escuché que le dijo en voz baja.

—Ah no lo sé, yo sólo digo lo que escuché en la torre del Hokage.

Tenten volteó conmigo.

—Ya nos vamos, tenemos que ir a cumplir nuestra misión.

Sólo moví mi cabeza sin decirle nada y los vi marcharse.

Terminó mi turno, tomé mi bolsa y me apresuré a salir antes de que algo me detuviera. No tenía ganas de ver ni hablar con nadie, estaba muy triste para soportar el tener que fingir sonrisas.

Le dije a Ino que me olvidaría de Daisuke, y me lo dije a mí misma. ¡Tenía que hacerlo! No tenía caso desperdiciar mi vida sufriendo por alguien imposible. Ella me dijo que sólo tenía que aprender a vivir con eso, que era parte de madurar, no obstante... Yo en esos momentos no me sentía capaz de sobrevivir a ese sufrimiento.

 _«Nadie puede olvidar un amor, nadie puede hacerlo»_

—¡Claro que se puede! ¡Se tiene que poder!

Respiré fuerte y profundo, la sangre me quemaba y el dolor amenazaba con hacerme llorar otra vez. Pero no, esta vez no. Ya había llorado bastante para hacerlo de nuevo. Alcé mi vista y vi una posibilidad, aunque parecía ridícula y todos fueran escépticos al respecto, era mi última opción y como lo dije, en los casos más desesperados todo era válido.

Caminé y caminé sin quitar mi vista de esa colina, mis pasos no titubeaban ¡yo de verdad quería olvidarlo! Así que cuando reaccioné, ya estaba frente a la choza de la señora Rina y levanté mi mano para tocar su puerta.

Nada se escuchó, de pronto vi que una luz se encendió y lentamente con un rechinido se abrió la puerta de madera dejándome ver a la anciana.

—Señora Rina —hablé.

—Ah, doctora Sakura. Pasa por favor.

Seguí a la mujer hasta el interior de su vivienda. Noté que había poca luz por lo que me era difícil distinguir en su totalidad, sin embargo, sentí que ya había estado antes en ese lugar.

—Mi nieto ahora mismo está en su habitación dormido. Él ha estado bien gracias a ti.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —me abracé mientras veía las extrañas figuras que había en una vitrina.

—¿Puedo saber a qué se debe el honor de tu visita?

Respiré hondo y medité bien mis palabras. Dirigí mi vista hacia ella y lentamente despegué mis labios.

—Yo... Escuché que usted puede... Hacer que alguien olvide a un amor.

Ella me miró sin cambiar su expresión, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a escuchar ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Quieres olvidar a alguien? —Preguntó viéndome a los ojos.

Bajé la mirada y recordé la razón que me llevó hasta allí.

—Sí, sí quiero.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, en este capítulo no diré nada respecto a la historia hahaha sólo quiero agradecerles por todos todos sus comentarios. Leí cada uno de ellos con mucha atención. No importa si se extienden demasiado, me gusta leer. Saludos.**_


	24. INFIEL

**CAPÍTULO 24.- "INFIEL"**

La anciana me miró de pies a cabeza y se sobó el mentón, luego se giró dándome la espalda para tomar asiento en una de sus sillas de madera; me indicó en un leve movimiento de mano que yo hiciera lo mismo y así fue.

Apoyó sus codos en la superficie de la mesa y entrelazó los dedos a la altura de su barbilla sin decir nada, sólo mirándome. Naturalmente me encogí de hombros y apreté mis puños sobre el regazo. Fue el momento perfecto para pensar un poco y cuestionarme si lo que estaba haciendo era ridículo o no.

—Te enamoras fácil ¿no? —Masculló la mujer y la miré con confusión.

—¿Disculpe?

—Doctora Sakura —se aclaró la garganta—, ¿ha meditado profundamente sobre su decisión?

—Pu-pues claro —tartamudeé—, es una decisión segura pero entonces ¿sí puede hacerlo? ¿es verdad que usted puede hacer que olvidemos el amor que sentimos por alguien?

Tomó un frasquito que tenía sobre una repisa y lo observó mientras sus dedos recorrían dicho objeto.

—No exactamente —mencionó y tragué saliva temiendo no tener posibilidades—. Lo que yo hago no es un hechizo de desamor.

—Entonces... ¿Qué es?

—Los hechizos no son reales, al menos no en esta aldea —explicó y puso el frasquito sobre la mesa—, a la gente le gusta dar cabida a la magia y los encantamientos para hacer algo más interesante. Me gané la fama de bruja o hechicera porque hace muchos años conseguí borrar de la mente de una persona, un recuerdo doloroso que involucraba a un viejo amor.

Seguí a la expectativa de que no todo estuviera perdido, pero debido a todo lo que esto estaba demorando comencé a dudar de mi decisión.

—Eso ¿qué quiere decir? Hace rato dijo que no puede hacer que la gente se desenamore de alguien.

—Porque eso es imposible —sentenció y las piernas me temblaron ante tal idea—, las heridas del alma con el tiempo cicatrizan y las experiencias aunque hayan sido dolorosas, son las que nos impulsan al crecimiento personal —volvió a fijar sus ojos en mí—. Doctora Sakura, lo que yo hago es cerrar directamente el canal del cerebro que almacena todo lo relacionado con la persona que desea olvidar, por ese motivo una vez pasada la etapa de transición...

—¿Qué es esa etapa? —Interrumpí.

—El desmayo temporal que sufre el individuo mientras su cerebro se adapta al cierre físico del canal. El desmayo lo tengo que producir por medio de un brebaje para evitar que el cliente tenga algún daño en su salud.

Tomé aire porque sentí que no estaba respirando.

—Lo que usted me está diciendo es... Que con su técnica yo puedo dejar de sentir amor por alguien pero prácticamente porque lo he olvidado todo de esa persona ¿no? —Mi labio inferior temblaba.

—Así es. No habrá en tu mente ningún recuerdo de esa persona, nada en absoluto. Ni su rostro, su nombre... Sería como si nunca lo hubieras conocido.

Eso sonaba demasiado drástico pero tenía sentido en más de una forma. ¿Cómo pretendía de un día para otro dejar de ver con ojos de amor a alguien y seguir manteniendo mis memorias de lo los momentos que compartimos? Daría lo mismo dejar de sentir amor si con el trato diario podría caer en el error de volver a enamorarme.

—Eso suena más complicado de lo que pensé —dije triste.

—Es por ese motivo doctora, que siempre cuestiono si están seguros de querer esto. No todos mis clientes han venido por un amor insufrible, de hecho... Ninguno ha venido por algo así, excepto claro sólo una mujer que estaba en un mar de lágrimas. Las otras personas que me han pedido ayuda es para casos de traumas psicológicos —comenzó a explicar—, gente que quiere olvidar asesinos, violadores y ese tipo de cosas que no se pueden sobrellevar con facilidad.

Empecé a analizar mis posibilidades y los riesgos que ellos conllevarían a mi vida.

—Yo... Me enamoré del prometido de una chica que consideraba mi amiga —dije melancólica—, mi vergüenza y temor por mi imprudencia me aterraron tanto y el dolor de saber que ese hombre es inalcanzable me hizo abandonar mi pueblo natal para venir a Suri. Había considerado la posibilidad de que esto del hechizo funcionara —bajé la mirada—, pero no contaba con la idea de tener que olvidar todo de esa persona.

—Exactamente ¿qué sientes con respecto a esa idea?

—Me da miedo —aseguré—, sé que es la única manera pero... No quiero olvidar su cara, ni su voz... Ni el tacto de su abrazo aquel día que me despedí de él —mi mente comenzó a viajar hasta mis remembranzas— supongo que al final tendré que aprender a lidiar con mis sentimientos —acepté derrotada.

—Eso es parte de madurar, muchacha.

—De todos modos, si existiera alguna otra situación que me afecta ¿usted podría ayudarme?

Ella se puso de pie y encendió una lámpara de aceite. No respondió a mi pregunta como lo había esperado por eso insistí.

—El hechizo, quiero decir... La técnica sólo se puede utilizar una vez, cerrar más de un canal afectaría de gravedad al cerebro.

Medité sus palabras antes de hablar.

—Pero mi cerebro está intacto, así que sería sólo una vez.

Volteó y negó tristemente con su cabeza; su gesto era de arrepentimiento. Apoyó una de sus manos en la pared y nuestras miradas no pudieron conectarse por más que busqué encontrarme con la suya.

—Señora Rina —me levanté despacio de la silla, ella seguía evitando el contacto visual—, yo... ¿yo he venido aquí antes? —Mi cuerpo estaba temblando al igual que mi voz. El silencio era cómplice de aquel momento mas yo ansiaba una respuesta clara— Dígame, por favor.

—Digamos que no podría ayudarte una segunda vez, doctora.

Mis labios se abrieron pero realmente por más ideas que cruzaran mi cabeza no lograba decir nada. ¿Yo ya había solicitado su ayuda? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pedí?

—Se lo pido, dígame qué pedí que borrara de mi mente —apoyé mis manos en el respaldo de una silla.

—No tiene caso recordar algo que con toda tu fuerza de voluntad tú misma me pediste que hiciera. Si ya has aprendido a vivir sin ese recuerdo, a partir de ahora deberías estar tranquila.

Podía todo menos estar tranquila. La angustia de saber que por mi propio pie llegué a solicitarle tal cosa me llenaba por completo. Fue entonces que una idea vaga llegó a mi mente.

 _«Sasuke.»_

A él era al único que no recordaba, y no podía encontrar nada en mi cabeza que me diera pistas de su identidad. ¿Sería posible? Pero ¿por qué pediría algo así? ¿Por qué querría olvidarme de él? No podía hallar una respuesta, no entendía los motivos que pude haber tenido si se suponía que estaba loca de amor por él. A menos que fuera yo aquella única persona que le rogó a la anciana que deshiciera mis sentimientos y eso implicó el olvido absoluto. Sí, eso tenía más sentido.

—Fue Sasuke —musité.

—¿Cómo? —La anciana me miró por fin.

—Le pedí ayuda para olvidar a Sasuke ¿verdad? —El asombro de sus ojos me dieron la respuesta— No es como si ya lo recordara, de hecho sigo sin saber cómo era su rostro o cómo sonaba su voz. No hay nada en mi cabeza más que su nombre.

—¿Cómo has podido entonces recordar ese nombre? —Se acercó a mí.

—Porque leí un informe y tanto él como yo formábamos parte del mismo equipo. Con el paso de los días me inquieté y quise saber más de él pero nadie me dio información, sólo me dijeron que era un traidor —mi mente revivía cada escena que relataba, era muy difícil hablar sin llorar—... Pero su nombre se hizo especial para mí cuando uno de mis amigos con algunas copas encima, me dijo que yo había estado enamorada de él.

—Ya veo.

—Sin embargo, sigo sin entender ¿por qué si yo lo amaba le pedí que me ayudara a olvidarlo? —Puse mis manos en los hombros de la anciana Rina, y con voz suplicante le imploré— Quiero saberlo, aunque yo misma le haya pedido que lo borrara de mi cabeza. Sé que no recuperaré mis memorias sobre él, pero... Sólo quiero saber qué me impulsó a tomar esta decisión. Lo pienso y lo pienso y no encuentro motivos para haber hecho algo tan drástico como querer olvidarlo.

—Doctora, llorabas tanto —ella seguramente no quería revivir mi dolor de aquel día.

—Por favor —iba a arrodillarme pero lo evitó.

—Está bien —dijo—, te lo diré.

Respiré profundo a la espera de sus palabras.

—Me dijiste que querías olvidarlo porque él nunca correspondió a tus sentimientos —sentí un dolor inmenso en mi pecho—, mencionaste algo acerca de amarlo desde pequeña.

La voz de la mujer sonaba cada vez más triste, a causa de eso y escuchar una verdad que ya no recordaba mis ojos se cristalizaron por la crueldad de la situación

—Entonces Sasuke no me quería —mascullé con dolor.

—Lo siento mucho.

El ambiente era tenso, puse todo mi esfuerzo por mantenerme en pie. Suspiré un par de veces y me acomodé la ropa, luego hice una reverencia a la mujer.

—Gracias —dije con mi voz quebrada—, las cosas tal vez hubieran resultado mejor para mí si no hubiese investigado tanto. Es irónico ¿verdad? Yo quise olvidarlo y después me aferré a traerlo de regreso a mi cabeza.

—Muchacha...

—Bueno, ya me retiro —acomodé mi bolsa sobre el hombro—. Cuide bien de su nieto señora Rina.

—Ve con cuidado Sakura.

—Sí —sonreí—. Buenas noches.

La visita al final resultó dejarme más afectada que al principio. Saber que Sasuke, el Sasuke por el que le grité a Kakashi sensei y gasté mis días queriendo recordarlo, aquel por el que lloré al saber que había sido asesinado sin oportunidad de un perdón... Ese Sasuke nunca me amó.

De igual manera, me sentía fatal por su desgracia ya que aunque nunca hubiera correspondido a mis sentimientos no merecía haber muerto de esa manera.

Y ahora ¿qué debía hacer?

 _«Olvidar, Sakura»_

Abrí la puerta del apartamento, encendí la luz, tiré mi bolsa a la mesa y caminé directo hacia el altar donde estaba la bandana de Sasuke. Tomé un incienso del cajón y lo encendí para ponerlo en un lado del protector ninja; me puse de cuclillas abrazando mis rodillas mientras lo veía fijamente.

—Aun si no me amaste nunca y yo me desbordé de amor por ti desde mi infancia, estoy segura que hubo días en los que me hiciste feliz sin que lo supieras —sonreí, aunque era una sonrisa triste—. Tal vez hubiera sido un amor perfecto Sasuke, de esos que duran para siempre, pero mira lo que me ha pasado.

Apoyé el mentón sobre las rodillas y mi menté divagó.

—Sé que no me reprocharás nada por haberme enamorado de otro. Debes considerarte muy afortunado después de todo, ya que la inocencia de un amor que perdura desde la niñez hasta la juventud no es algo que cualquiera te dé ¿verdad? —Una lágrima resbaló mojando mi mejilla para terminar hundiéndose en la tela de mi pantalón— De todos modos, tú te llevaste mejor parte que Daisuke —suspiré—. Me pregunto por qué tengo tan mala suerte en esto, mira que volver a caer en la misma situación... Debo ser patética.

Solté mis piernas y me puse de pie limpiándome la cara. Sabía que por un largo tiempo no sería fácil no llorar cada vez que recordara mi triste experiencia en el amor, aunque confiaba que algún día, con la experiencia y madurez que dan los años, llegaría el momento de sonreír.

La mañana siguiente, experimenté un dolor horrible de cabeza, para ser precisa, el más fuerte que había tenido desde hace días. Todavía estaba sosteniéndola con mis manos que se apoyaban en el escritorio cuando escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta y después la abría.

—Doctora Sakura, le traje su té de crisantemos.

—Gracias señor Hashiro.

—Doctora ¿se siente muy mal? Debería hacerse un chequeo general y así saber si todo está bien. A veces los doctores necesitan apoyo de colegas.

—Estoy bien —tomé el vaso con el té—, pero le prometo que me haré algunos estudios.

—Qué raro —dijo—, se supone que el té de crisantemos es para el dolor de cabeza.

—Seguro que funciona señor Hashiro, sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

(...)

Caminé por los pasillos en busca de la habitación donde se encontraba el hombre que había sido herido de gravedad. Me reportaron que estaba fuera de peligro pero seguía inconsciente.

Entré y deslicé la puerta para cerrarla, una enfermera anotaba en su portapapeles algunas cosas y al verme se inclinó para saludar.

—¿Continúa igual?

—Sí —respondió—, ha mejorado un poco pero sigue sin reaccionar.

—¿Ya lo identificaron?

—El joven hijo del señor feudal vino a donar sangre —me sorprendí al oír eso—, al parecer se conocen. Pero no nos quiso dar información, dijo que por el momento esperemos a que el hombre despierte.

—Qué raro, supongo que por la seguridad del paciente. Está bien, entonces... ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?

—No lo he visto estos días en el hospital, a excepción de ayer que vino exclusivamente a donar sangre.

—Y dijo que sería fácil hallarlo —mascullé.

—Pero escuché que sigue en el pueblo y visita con frecuencia un local de comida y té de flores de cerezo. De hecho, es el único lugar que sirve ese tipo de té.

«... _sé que me encontrarás fácilmente... Me gustan las flores de cerezo._ »

—Con que a eso se refería —pensé—. ¿El local cierra muy tarde? —Me dirigí a la enfermera.

—A las siete. Es fácil encontrarlo, está en la plaza de la aldea.

—Gracias.

Mi turno terminaba a las cinco, esperaba encontrar a Neru allí ya que tenía un par de preguntas que hacerle respecto al sujeto desconocido. Todavía estaba sorprendida de que amable gesto como donador, pues para tan dadivosa acción tratándose del hijo de un señor feudal no cabía la menor duda que ese hombre inconsciente era alguien importante.

Las horas transcurrieron con normalidad, antes de salir del consultorio mientras me acomodaba la bufanda vi a un pequeño amigo detrás del cristal de la ventana, mirándome. Me dirigí hacia él y corrí el resto de la cortina para observarlo, era un halcón. Quise abrir la ventana para tocarlo pero se fue volando sin darme oportunidad.

Por un momento creí que recibiría un mensaje por medio de éste, pero al ver cómo volaba libre por el cielo entendí que no había nada para mí.

—Buen trabajo doctora Sakura, descanse —dijeron las enfermeras que encontré en el camino.

—Gracias, ustedes también.

Hacía un frío horrible, todavía quedaba nieve en las orillas de las calles pero el suelo no estaba tan resbaloso como el día anterior.

Seguí caminando hacia la plaza para buscar el famoso local, tuve que preguntar a un aldeano sobre la ubicación exacta y él amablemente me llevó hasta allí. Los habitantes de Konoha tenían mucho que aprender sobre modales.

Deslicé la puerta y entré, había pocas personas pero en una esquina junto a un ventanal estaba Neru mirando el horizonte, lucía triste.

—Buenas tardes señorita —dijo una joven muchacha—, pase por favor ¿qué lugar desea tomar?

—Muchas gracias, voy a reunirme con aquel joven —miré en dirección a Neru y noté que la mesera hizo un puchero que probablemente fue sin intención.

—Por favor —extendió su mano para darme paso.

Caminé rumbo a la mesa y antes de llegar Neru volteó, al principio se quedó serio pero finalmente sonrió de una forma excepcional.

—Sabía que un día de estos vendrías, me alegra que fuera pronto.

—Necesito hablar con usted ¿puedo sentarme?

—Por supuesto —vi que tenía una taza de té.

—Me pregunto cómo lo hacen.

—¿Te refieres al té?

—Sí, las flores de cerezo sólo florecen en primavera.

—Pero hasta en los gélidos días de invierno, la bella flor de cerezo puede sobrevivir si se le cuida de manera especial.

Sonreí inevitablemente, me pregunté si podría tomar eso como un cumplido. La muchacha que me recibió en el local, se aproximó para tomar mi orden, ella estaba muy nerviosa a causa de Neru. También pedí un poco de té, no estaba allí especialmente para nada más.

—Gracias por ir al hospital y donar sangre —él dio un sorbo a su té.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Él es un viejo amigo después de todo.

—Sabe por qué he venido hoy ¿cierto?

—Porque no puedes resistirte a mis encantos masculinos.

Tras eso me miró directo a los ojos y después lanzó una risita muy coqueta.

—Aparte —contesté y lo vi ruborizarse repentinamente, eso sí me asombró.

—Pues, no lo sé. Dime tú.

—Dice usted ser amigo del hombre que está en el hospital. ¿Puedo saber quién es él?

Neru mordió una galleta sin dejar de verme, seguro intentaba incomodarme como venganza por el sonrojo que le causé; pero su mirada era tan determinante que era difícil luchar contra ella.

—Se llama Kamus Zumiko, somos amigos desde la infancia —dijo y continuó comiendo.

—¿Tiene alguna sospecha de quién pudo atacarlo? ¿Kamus es ninja?

Neru negó con su cabeza, colocó su taza de té sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

—No, pero ha tenido entrenamiento militar. Sospecho que quien lo atacó proviene de su misma aldea, hay un conflicto de intereses y poder en la Aldea de Cristal.

—¿Aldea de Cristal? —Hice memoria— ¿Se refiere a una aldea del país de La Miel?

—Veo que conoces la geografía. Sí, Kamus es del país de La Miel, al igual que yo, es hijo del señor feudal de esa tierra.

—¿Qué conflicto hay en ese lugar? Supongo que lo estaban persiguiendo para asesinarlo.

—Hace un año que no sabía de Kamus, la última vez que conversamos me dijo que estaba dispuesto a proteger su aldea de alguien que quería apoderarse de ella. Su padre fue asesinado y el siguiente en la línea como heredero es él.

—Eso explica muchas cosas.

Me perdí en el reflejo de la luz en el té, imaginando la situación por la que el hombre atravesó. Un hijo infortunado en el que recaía toda la responsabilidad de un pueblo.

—Espero que pronto despierte —dijo Neru y vi en sus ojos cierta melancolía.

—¿Por qué un hombre como usted se pasea con tanta despreocupación en un pueblo como Suri? Estoy extrañada, pensé que siendo hijo del señor Feudal de la Tierra del Fuego su deber era vivir cómodamente.

—No soy tan caprichoso como te imaginas, solía ser rebelde y malcriado hasta que mi padre me envió al País de la Miel para formar mi carácter, allí conocí a mi amigo Kamus. No he sufrido las desgracias que ustedes los ninjas tienen que vivir por protegernos, pero entiendo lo duro que es entrenar y estar lejos de quienes amas.

—Pues veo que usted tiene sentido común —di un sorbo a mi té—. Pero no me ha dicho el motivo de su estancia.

—Podría decirte que en cuanto supe que te transferirías a Suri decidí seguirte, sin embargo ese cuento no se lo cree nadie.

—Efectivamente —sonreí.

—Vine porque tengo que conocer las aldeas vecinas, no soy el heredero de la familia porque soy el segundo hijo, pero sé que mis ideas pueden aportar mucho para mejorar las condiciones de vida.

—De modo que usted es observador —me emocioné—, vaya me da mucho gusto que alguien por fin vea todo de lo que yo también me he percatado. Y también me alegra saber que su actitud de majadero cambió.

Neru empezó a reírse y apoyó sus manos en la mesa acercándose ligeramente a mí.

—Todos podemos cambiar para bien.

—¿Qué tan seguro está de eso? La gente a veces nunca cambia.

—Pero ¿cómo dices eso doctora Sakura? —Volvió a recargarse— Tú mejor que nadie conoce la historia de Sasuke Uchiha, el último de su clan.

Alcé mi vista sin saber qué decir, estaba pasmada de haberlo oído mencionar aquel nombre.

—¿Se refiere usted a que después de desertar decidió proteger Konoha?

Neru asintió y luego suspiró.

—Y ahora obedece órdenes del Hokage como todos nosotros. Sin duda, es un buen tipo.

—No entiendo —me sentí confundida por esas palabras, ¿por qué hablaba de Sasuke como si estuviera vivo? y lo más importante, ¿Sasuke obedecía a Kakashi sensei?

—¿Qué cosa no entiendes?

—Sa-Sasuke no volvió a Konoha —dije mirándolo con preocupación, pensé que él no sabía de su muerte.

—¿Bromeas? Hace un mes aproximadamente cuando fui a casa, lo vi ayudando a limpiar algunas hectáreas del terreno. Mi padre solicitó al Hokage esto como apoyo a la aldea. En el momento que lo reconocí, un shinobi tan poderoso como él cumpliendo con su encomienda sin importar de qué se tratase... Supe que es digno de admirar.

Mi corazón se sentía pesado y me costaba respirar con normalidad ¿de qué rayos estaba hablando Neru?

—Espere un momento, Sasuke murió —argumenté—, me enteré de eso antes de venir a Suri. No fue perdonado por los líderes del País y lo abatió un escuadrón de ninjas de Konoha.

Neru alzó una ceja y me clavó sus oscuros ojos, yo trataba de encontrar una respuesta lógica en sus labios y las piernas estaban comenzando a temblarme.

—No Sakura —se acercó con el ceño fruncido—, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos e incluso vi la hoja de la misión que entregó, su nombre estaba en ella junto con Aburame Shino y el del clan Akimichi.

Mis labios temblaban también.

—Y... ¿Daisuke? —Cuestioné sin dejar de verlo— ¿No estaba ese nombre en la lista?

—¿Quién es Daisuke?

—U-un joven de cabello negro, ti-tiene los ojos del mismo color y su piel es blanca —comencé a tartamudear por lo nerviosa que estaba—, le falta un brazo —complementé.

—Sí, pero esa descripción que me das corresponde a Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke perdió su brazo en la guerra, es de lo que me enteré.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el corazón me latía con tanta intensidad que pensé que iba a salirse de mi cuerpo. Pronto, todo el cuerpo se me estremeció y mis dientes no dejaban de castañetear.

—Sakura ¿qué pasa? —Se levantó y arrimó su silla para estar más cerca— ¿te sientes mal?

—Sasuke... ¿Daisuke es Sasuke?

—No sé quién es Daisuke —dijo con voz serena—, lo siento.

« _—¿Puedo saber cómo perdiste tu... brazo?_

— _No._ »

—Esto no puede ser verdad —las lágrimas no se contuvieron por más tiempo y al momento de sentir que resbalaban por mi rostro, las sequé con mi servilleta.

—Tengo que irme —me levanté y saqué el dinero para pagar mi taza de té.

—Sakura ¿qué ocurre?

Neru se levantó para seguirme y yo no pude detenerme, seguí caminando, necesitaba salir a tomar aire aunque éste estuviera helado.

Al momento de salir y sentir el cambio de temperatura se me enchinó la piel, pero el frío que sentía no era tanto por el clima sino por el dolor que nuevamente aparecía.

Caminé hacia la plaza y me senté en un banco de madera mientras me abrazaba pensando en lo estúpida que había sido todo este tiempo. Sasuke siempre estuvo frente a mis ojos y no lo sabía. Lo que más me dolía era el hecho de que todos me lo ocultaron, y me sentí avergonzada de haber llorado en sus brazos una muerte inexistente.

Qué patética había sido, siempre era la misma historia. Entonces ¿por qué ese informe falso? ¡¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?!

Era tan triste y cruel al mismo tiempo, y para terminar de ponerle sal a mi herida estaba consciente que Sasuke se había casado con Momoka. No había un segundo, siempre lo amé a él y a pesar de haberlo olvidado, terminé cayendo de nuevo.

Sentí una cálida mano en mi espalda y respiré la fragancia de Neru. Ni siquiera volteé a verlo y me acurruqué en su pecho, él me abrazó con ternura sin decir nada.

—Me siento muy miserable —dije con un nudo en la garganta y él apretó su agarre apoyando su barbilla en mi cabeza.

—No sé la razón de tu sufrimiento Sakura, pero estaré aquí para apoyarte.

« _—Pero... ¿por qué no puedo recordarlo?_

— _Esa vez te golpeaste la cabeza, es lógico que hayas perdido esa información. No es gran problema, es mejor si no sabes de él. Créeme, no te pierdes de mucho._ »

Recuerdos de nuestras interacciones me llenaban la cabeza, y mi alma estaba vacía. ¿Por qué la vida me trataba así? Fue un amor de niñez que continuó en mi juventud, por cosas del destino lo arranqué de mi mente pero no de mi corazón.

Sakura Haruno, la eterna enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha.

Apreté mis ojos sintiendo una cálida lágrima mojar mi mejilla, me separé de Neru para limpiarla.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó.

—Béseme.

—¿Eh?

Alcé mis mojados ojos para verlo a la cara, él tenía una expresión de duda.

—No me pregunte nada —manifesté con dolor—, da igual si mañana me arrepiento, sólo béseme —Neru limpió otra de mis lágrimas con su pulgar— ansío sentirme querida.

No dijo nada más y bajó lentamente hasta mi rostro, sentí su respiración en mi cara y cerré mis ojos para notar el tacto de sus labios rozando con los míos. Un suave y cálido beso que me devolviera aunque fuera sólo un suspiro de vida.

 _«Sasuke, voy a serte infiel.»_

* * *

 **Ahora sí voy a dar una opinión, en caso de que haya estado medio confuso lo anterior.**

 **Primero** **: No se puede hacer más de una vez la técnica para borrar la memoria. Sakura se resignó de lo más simple y se fue ¿por qué si se supone que ama a Daisuke?**

 **La razón por la que Sakura esta vez no lloriqueó y suplicó como al principio radica especialmente en la diferencia de la intensidad de sus sentimientos. La primera vez estaba profundamente herida porque su amor era de tal magnitud que lo único que deseaba era olvidarlo para no sufrir; en esta segunda ocasión, sólo se ha encariñado con "Daisuke" y vendría siendo un amor o afecto parecido al que sentimos por algún ídolo (cantante, actor, etc.). Es decir, este "segundo amor" sólo es mera atracción.**

 **De todos modos ella misma lo reconocerá, no quería dar spoilers pero necesitaba aclarar esto antes de que crear un problema.**

 **Segundo** **: Alguien me dijo que no convirtiera esto en un cliché con el típico chico coqueto que llega para hacer rivalidad con otro personaje. Antes que nada aclaro que no me molestó ese comentario, fue un muy buen comentario y chica, si estás leyendo esto quiero que sepas que tus palabras son valiosas para mí. A lo que voy, tampoco me gustan las historias clichés, pero Neru no sólo es para aminorar la tragedia de Sakura con sus comentarios fuera de lugar, tiene un papel más importante como en este caso que sirvió para que nuestra protagonista descubriera algo que todos le ocultaban y estaba frente a su nariz. Ya saben que Kakashi no iba a conseguir que todo el pueblo le mintiera a Sakura.**

 **Y por último, sí, Kamus también es un personaje clave.**

 **¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**


	25. PIEZAS DEL ROMPECABEZAS

**CAPÍTULO 25.- "PIEZAS DEL ROMPECABEZAS"**

El sonido de mis botas pisando fragmentos de nieve, la brisa helada que atravesaba mi pantalón, y la mano de Neru sosteniendo la mía... Era todo lo que me acompañaba esa noche mientras volvía a mi apartamento.

No hablamos después de besarnos, no dijimos absolutamente nada. A veces no había necesidad de expresarse con palabras y en ese tipo de situaciones lo mejor era callar hasta que las ideas estuvieran claras.

Nos detuvimos frente a mi puerta y dudé unos segundos en entrar.

—Aquí es donde nos despedimos —dijo Neru, saqué mi llave y abrí la puerta.

—¿No quiere pasar? —Él sonrió pero negó con su cabeza— Está bien —sentí pena de mí misma.

—Necesitas descansar, has tenido un día pesado después de todo.

—Usted no debería andar tan deliberadamente por las calles nocturnas. Es hijo de un señor feudal, una presa valiosa para cualquier bandido.

—Es cierto —metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—, sin embargo este pueblo es tranquilo. Por el momento no deberé preocuparme, además —se inclinó hacia mí—, tuve entrenamiento también y antes de que intenten secuestrarme podría romper unos cuantos huesos.

—Tal vez yo debí acompañarlo a usted a su... —Me quedé pensando en dónde se estaba quedando Neru, pues ni siquiera lo sabía.

—Es un departamento pequeño y discreto —complementó y me sobó la cabeza como si se tratara de un dueño acariciando a su cachorro—. Estaré bien, y por favor deja de hablarme de _usted_ , no soy un anciano.

Sonreí y oculté mi mirada de la suya, luego bajó su mano hasta mi mejilla y la apretó.

—¡Ay!

Sonrió ampliamente.

—Quien sea el tipo que esté en tu corazón, ya deberías decirle que se marche porque otro inquilino desea habitar allí.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla, se dio la media vuelta y se fue dando pasos muy despreocupados. Envidiaba esa seguridad tan factible que proyectaba con sus acciones.

Sabía que me había metido en otro problema y estaba jugando con fuego. El simple hecho de recordar la descabellada solicitud que le hice a Neru hacía que me ardiera el estómago; pero por otra parte me sentía extrañamente tranquila.

Ingresé al apartamento y lo primero que hice fue despojarme de mi chamarra y bufanda, luego de mis botas. Arrojé mi bolso a un lado y estaba por quitarme la liga de mi cabello cuando vi la bandana de Sasuke brillando por el reflejo de la luz, allí sobre la mesita con un incienso consumido en un lado.

Un sentimiento de molestia empezó a brotar dentro de mí, el sólo recordar mis lágrimas - _¡mis montones de lágrimas derramadas!_ \- hacía que me hirviera la sangre. Allí quieto estaba el protector, como si me observara y se burlara de mí por lo ingenua y estúpida que había sido.

Me acerqué y lo tomé de un jalón para arrojarlo contra el suelo con furia, pero al último momento desistí y sólo se resbaló de mis dedos. Si lo hubiera estrellado con mi enojo seguramente se hubiese hecho trizas.

Lo levanté del suelo, me dirigí hacia la puerta y la abrí, luego lo lancé muy lejos de mi apartamento, ya no quería ver ese objeto jamás pues sólo me haría daño y ya estaba demasiado devastada para soportar algo más.

Pasaron dos días entonces. Mientras llenaba unos reportes para entregar al director del hospital, me atravesó ese horrible dolor de cabeza. No pude hacer otra cosa si no apretarme la frente con ambas manos para soportar el dolor. Mi visión se volvió borrosa y me temblaron las piernas.

Como pude me levanté de mi asiento y salí del consultorio para buscar ayuda. En el camino me encontré con un enfermero y fue él quien rápidamente me llevó con el otro médico para atender mi espantosa molestia.

Tras una serie de exámenes, análisis y medicina para el dolor, poco a poco me sentí mejor. Estaba sentada en una silla de otro consultorio con mi cabeza apoyada a la pared. En mis manos todavía tenía el té de crisantemos que el señor Hashiro me llevó, aunque dijo que si no funcionaba tal vez debería dejarlo, pero yo me rehusaba a cambiarlo por el café.

—Doctora Sakura, sus resultados estarán listos mañana temprano.

—Sí, gracias —di el último sorbo a mi té—. Creo que debería volver, puede haber pacientes esperándome.

—Yo me haré cargo de los enfermos, usted debería ir con el paciente que llegó herido de gravedad.

—¿Todavía está inconsciente?

Negó con su cabeza.

—Despertó esta madrugada. Está muy desorientado y todavía se encuentra débil, el medicamento lo tiene un poco confundido pero hemos aplicado una dosis menos fuerte.

—Entonces iré a verlo.

Recorrí los pasillos sin prisa, todavía me estaba reponiendo de mi dolencia. Sin embargo, de reojo vi a dos enfermeras cuchichearse algo cuando me vieron pasar; fingí que ni siquiera lo noté.

Llegué hasta la habitación y deslicé la puerta. Detrás de la cortina que dividía la habitación, estaba el hombre acostado sobre la cama ya sin la mascarilla de oxígeno pero con agujas clavadas en ambos brazos. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia mí, pude ver que eran verdes y hacían contraste con su piel morena.

—Buenos días —me acerqué despacio— ¿cómo se siente?

Cerró los ojos un momento.

—¿Cómo debería sentirme? —Soltó con un tono sereno— Supongo que estoy fuera de peligro.

—Sí, pero todavía no se ha recuperado por completo.

Agarré el expediente donde los enfermeros en turno anotaban los avances en la salud del paciente. En su registro todavía aparecía la leyenda " _Paciente no identificado_ ".

—¿Cuánto tiempo más estaré aquí?

—Todo depende de su mejoría y lo bien que trabaje la medicina. La herida fue profunda y tardamos mucho en sellarla, todavía está sensible a movimientos bruscos.

Se me quedó viendo en un punto fijo casi entrecerrando sus ojos para distinguir bien. Pronto noté que estaba viendo mi gafete.

—Así que estoy en el País del Fuego —echó la cabeza para atrás y dio una sonrisa torcida—. Finalmente llegué —masculló.

—De modo que sus intenciones eran llegar a este país —me senté en la silla que estaba junto a su cama.

—¿Aquí es Konoha? —Parecía tener muchas preguntas.

—No, aquí es Suri.

Hizo un gesto de molestia y suspiró.

—¿Podría decirme qué fue lo que sucedió? No me explico cómo es que usted terminó herido cerca de esta aldea si no pertenece a esta nación.

—Por lo visto está enterada que soy extranjero —volvió a mirarme con sus ojos verdes—. No sé si pueda confiar en usted.

—Tenga la certeza de que todo será confidencial. Es parte de mi secreto de profesión como doctora.

La puerta se abrió pero no pude ver quién entró a la habitación porque la cortina lo impedía, hasta que la presencia de Neru se posó frente a ambos. La expresión del rostro del hijo del señor Feudal no se hizo esperar y sonrió orgulloso cruzándose de brazos.

—Mírate cabeza hueca, otra vez me diste un susto de muerte.

—¡Neru! —El moreno le devolvió el gesto.

—Buenos días Sakura —me saludó e hizo una leve reverencia, yo sólo moví mi cabeza—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, ya estoy bien.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Kamus nos miró confundido— No me digas que es tu novia.

Mi cara empezó a arder y Neru sólo optó por reírse.

—Somos ami-

—Es mi chica —Neru pasó un brazo por mis hombros y pegó mi cabeza a su costado—, a que es linda ¿verdad, Kamus?

—Claro. No sé por qué dudé si has tenido como cinco novias desde que éramos niños.

Alcé una ceja y miré a Neru, éste estaba más pálido de lo habitual y negaba con sus manos.

—¡Sólo han sido cuatro! —Le exclamó— Bueno, con Sakura son cinco pero...

Aparté su mano de mis hombros y me levanté de la silla para caminar hacia el otro lado de la cama.

—No soy la quinta —dije— sólo somos amigos —antes de que Neru hablara otra vez continué con lo mío—. Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mi vida amorosa ni nada de eso, quiero saber qué fue lo que le sucedió a usted para ser herido de gravedad

Kamus miró hacia el techo y se quedó observándolo como si eso le trajera de regreso sus recuerdos. El sonido de la máquina que administraba el medicamento era lo único que se escuchaba en esos momentos de incertidumbre.

Luego, por fin se atrevió a relatar los hechos.

—Soy del País de la Miel, de la aldea de Cristal. Hijo del señor Feudal de aquella tierra —se detuvo y lo vi pasar saliva—, bueno, se supone que ahora yo soy el señor feudal ya que mi padre fue asesinado.

—¿Quién lo asesinó? —Pregunté.

—Tamura y sus secuaces —dijo y sus verdes ojos seguían fijos en el techo— Tamura es parte de un clan adinerado que con el tiempo fue ganando prestigio y poder político. Su economía les permitió enfrentarse a las ideas de mi padre y pelear por quitarle el puesto de líder. Pero sus verdaderas intenciones no eran ayudar a la prosperidad de la aldea de Cristal, sino todo lo contrario, ellos quieren someter al pueblo para beneficio propio.

—De modo que Tamura al final se salió con la suya —Neru se sentó en la silla.

—¿Lo conoces? —Le pregunté y lo vi sonreír cuando lo tuteé.

—Cuando viví en aquel país escuché hablar de él y su familia.

—Pero entonces ¿cómo sabe que él es el responsable de la muerte de su padre? —Me dirigí a Kamus.

—Porque me lo dijo abiertamente —admitió—, en aquel momento yo no pude hacer nada por ayudar a mi padre. Vaya, ni siquiera tenemos ninjas que nos protejan.

—Eso quiere decir que usted salió huyendo de su aldea y le siguieron para matarle —comencé a estructurar su historia.

—Sí —suspiró.

—¿Uh? ¿Eh? —Neru le abrió la bata a Kamus dejando su pecho al descubierto— ¿Cuándo te hiciste un tatuaje? Eres rebelde después de todo... Aunque tu tatuaje no es muy varonil que digamos, mira que tatuarse una florecita.

—Neru por favor —aparté sus manos—, es un paciente.

Kamus rió y luego miró a su viejo amigo.

—Es una flor de melocotón, idiota —explicó—. Esto tiene un valor especial para mí porque me recuerda a mi novia.

—¿Tu novia? ¿Tienes una novia? —Neru estaba sorprendido.

—Bueno... Tenía —dijo con un tono triste, imaginé lo peor y me sentí mal por él—. Tamura supo de mis planes para casarme y estuvo a punto de hacerle daño a ella, antes ya me ha herido de gravedad, en ese momento temí que él fuese a hacerle algo espantoso y terminé entregándosela a otro hombre para que la protegiera.

—¡Hombre, sí que eres idiota! —Neru se inclinó hacia él— ¿Cómo vas a entregarle a otro hombre tu propia mujer?

—Ya te lo he dicho —resopló—, ella corría peligro. No quiero imaginar las cosas que Tamura pudo haberle hecho si se quedaba en sus manos. ¡En ese momento yo pensé que me iba a morir! No iba a dejarla sola.

—Pues sí, pero —Neru buscaba las palabras adecuadas— ¿cómo sabes que la dejaste en buenas manos?

Kamus vio de nuevo hacia mi gafete.

—Porque él es un ninja respetable.

—¡¿Se la entregaste a un ninja?! —Exclamó Neru— ¡Por las células de Hashirama! ¿Y qué no se supone que en tu país no hay ninjas?

Yo seguía observando esa extraña discusión entre amigos, llegó un momento en que me sentí incómoda y quise dejarlos solos pero antes de poder hacerlo, Kamus siguió hablando atrapando toda mi atención.

—Él estaba cerca de la aldea de Cristal cuando se dio el segundo enfrentamiento, y si no hubiera sido por él estoy seguro que no hubiese tenido ni la más mínima oportunidad de sobrevivir —los ojos de Kamus parecían distantes, como si estuviera presenciando la escena—. Me ayudó a escapar con mi novia, yo estaba tan malherido que le hice prometerme que la protegería. Le pedí que se la llevara lejos y la hiciera su esposa, con esto, ella podría tener una vida tranquila fuera de peligro bajo el respaldo de un apellido.

El relato de Kamus empezaba a picotearme la cabeza. Estaba uniendo una especie de piezas para armar el rompecabezas que me tenía ligeramente alterada.

—¿Puedo saber quién es el ninja que lo ayudó?

Kamus volteó a verme.

—Usted debe conocerlo, él es muy famoso por ser fuerte y casi invencible. Es del País del Fuego, se llama Sasuke Uchiha.

De nuevo, otra vez mi corazón empezó a martillear dejándome sin aliento. Mis labios temblaron pero traté de no dejarme llevar por mis impulsos.

—Su... ¿Su novia se llama Momoka Yoru?

Los ojos de Kamus se abrieron al escuchar ese nombre y entonces supe que estaba en lo cierto.

—¿La conoce? —Afirmé moviendo mi cabeza— ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Está bien?

—Yo... Bueno, sí, creo que está bien.

Kamus suspiró como si le hubieran quitado una roca de encima, comprendí que estaba preocupado por ella pero mi mente seguía atormentándome. Él estaba vivo, pero su amada ya se había casado con el ninja que prometió cuidarla.

—Cuando me repuse de mis heridas, decidí buscarla para que supiera que estaba vivo pero no me esperé una emboscada de Tamura —apretó el puño y de inmediato le deshice su agarre para que el suero siguiera su curso—. Lo siento —me dijo.

—Debe descansar para que pueda reponerse.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Neru se puso de pie.

—Por favor, duerma un poco. Le pediré a una enfermera que le traiga el almuerzo más tarde.

—Gracias doctora Sakura.

—No tiene nada qué agradecer. Vamos a cuidarlo mientras se repone.

Hice una reverencia y salí de la habitación, detrás de mí siguió Neru. Cerró la puerta y caminó junto a mí, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos me senté en una de las sillas de los visitantes. Neru se recargó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos.

—Por tu expresión, sé que algo te preocupa.

—Sí...

—¿Puedo saber qué es? Estoy pensando en algo pero no quisiera equivocarme.

Llevé ambas manos a mi cabeza y suspiré.

—Kamus quiere ver a Momoka... Pero ella ya se casó con Sasuke.

—Mmm... Sí, es lo que imaginé —Neru caminó para sentarse a mi lado—. Lo más probable es que se le romperá el corazón, pero también sé que él ya tiene una idea de que esta situación es la más obvia.

Entrecrucé mis manos sobre mi regazo y bajé la cabeza.

—Ella está embarazada —dije con tristeza.

—¿En serio? Uy, pues parece que no perdieron el tiempo...

Guardé silencio unos momentos y luego continué.

—Hay algo que no te he dicho Neru.

—Tiene que ver con Sasuke ¿no?

Sonreí levemente, él no era un tonto.

—Sí. Estoy enamorada de él desde que era una niña.

Mi historia comenzó a ser relatada. Le expliqué a Neru cada uno de los detalles que viví con respecto a mi pérdida de memoria y cómo tontamente terminé enamorándome del mismo hombre una vez más.

Él me escuchó atentamente sin decir nada, aunque pude percibir que estaba algo decepcionado; sus ojos me lo dijeron.

—Parece que has tenido una vida difícil —dijo y se pasó una mano por su alborotado cabello—. No entiendo cómo has hecho para seguir amando a alguien que no te da muestras de afecto.

Apreté los labios y respiré profundo.

—No lo sé... Tal vez simplemente soy estúpida.

—Sakura —tomó mis manos y me obligué a verlo a la cara—, sal conmigo por favor.

Abrí más mis ojos y me puse nerviosa, él había sido muy directo.

—Neru yo...

—Sé que no vas a amarme como a él, y sé que tarde o temprano te hartarías de mí —sonrió—, pero salgamos al menos estos días. El destino decidirá el resto.

Lo miré a los ojos, sus bellos ojos negros que me imploraban una respuesta. No pude articular ninguna frase y finalmente sólo acepté con mi cabeza, él esbozó una gran sonrisa y luego me dio un beso en la frente.

La calidez de ese beso fue reconfortante, sin embargo, dentro de mi alma deseaba que el autor de tal muestra de afecto hubiera sido Sasuke.

(...)

Mis resultados estaban listos, el médico los revisaba con cuidado y me permitía ver las hojas con los análisis.

—Todo parece indicar que está bien su salud, no hay nada fuera de lo normal —miraba muy atento una hoja.

—Entonces mis fuertes y matutinos dolores de cabeza ¿a qué podrán deberse?

—Puede ser a causa de mortificaciones, estrés o cualquier cosa que le afecte anímicamente. Tendríamos que realizar un examen más profundo de su cabeza y ver que efectivamente no haya nada peligroso. ¿Hoy ha tenido ese fuerte dolor?

—Me pasó justo antes de salir de mi apartamento.

—Me temo que tendrá que ir al Hospital de Konoha. Aquí no tenemos todas las herramientas para este tipo de cosas ni médicos tan avanzados como usted.

¿Volver a Konoha? Eso no me parecía muy adecuado, todavía no estaba preparada para retornar... De hecho, ni siquiera me había planteado la idea de hacerlo.

Así pasaron algunos días llenos de trabajo y cansancio. Pensé que tal vez el médico tenía razón y yo estaba centrándome demasiado en mis labores; en realidad sí lo estaba haciendo con la finalidad de no tener espacio para recordar cosas tristes.

Kamus fue dado de alta por su pronta recuperación y Neru me dijo que lo llevaría a su departamento por el momento.

Luego de la comida, volví a mi consultorio, apenas cerré la puerta y me recargué en ella lanzando un largo suspiro. Esos habían sido los días más intensos de mi vida, todo parecía un rompecabezas que finalmente estaba siendo resuelto y me mostraba una historia triste y cruel en la que todos sufríamos por amor.

Escuché un golpecito en la ventana y me acerqué para ver de quién se trataba. Allí estaba el halcón del otro día y traía un rollito amarrado a su pata. Abrí la ventana y noté que esta vez me permitió tocarlo y tomar el papel sin intentar escapar.

Desenrollé la hoja para leer el mensaje escrito, tenía la fecha de ese mismo día.

« _El sexto Hokage está muy enfermo, tienes que venir a Konoha lo más pronto que puedas. Tsunade no está en el País del Fuego y tú eres la única que podría ayudarle._

 _Daisuke._ »

Mi corazón latió con tanta fuerza que me temblaron las manos y las piernas. Me quité la bata y tomé mi abrigo y el bolso para salir de allí.

Corrí por los pasillos y me dirigí a la recepción para firmar mi salida. La secretaria me veía espantada.

—Doctora Sakura ¿qué ocurre?

—Voy a irme, por favor avísale a todos que estaré fuera. El Hokage me necesita con urgencia.

No dije nada más y salí corriendo rumbo a mi apartamento. Apenas llegué a él y empecé a empacar algunas cosas; estaba tan nerviosa y alterada que me volví torpe y se me cayeron objetos en repetidas ocasiones.

Pensaba y pensaba en el mensaje escrito por Sasuke, aunque firmado como Daisuke. Él seguiría creyendo que yo no sabía quién era él, y así sería por mucho más tiempo porque no estaba dispuesta a decirle nada.

El mensaje tenía la fecha actual, eso quería decir que todavía estaba a tiempo. Pero no dejaba de preocuparme pensando qué le pasaba a Kakashi sensei.

Bajé las cortinas, apagué las luces y cerré la puerta con llave. Corrí por las calles hacia la salida del pueblo y entonces escuché que alguien me llamó por mi nombre; miré hacia atrás y vi a Neru alzando su mano, pronto se acercó.

—¿No deberías estar en el hospital?

—Ahora mismo vuelvo a Konoha —su expresión se endureció—, el Hokage está enfermo me han pedido que vaya pronto.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se alteró— ¿Qué tiene?

—No lo sé pero soy la única que podría ser útil en estos momentos. Te veré luego Neru, tengo que irme.

—Espera Sakura, iré contigo.

—No, tú debes cuidar a Kamus.

—Kamus también nos acompañará. Además, si te vas así tardarás más en llegar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mis hombres están aquí —se refería a sus sirvientes—, iremos en carruaje. Eres la ninja médico que puede salvar al Hokage, no debes llegar cansada o no serás útil.

Neru tenía razón, así que no me opuse. Fuimos a su departamento para recoger a Kamus y explicarle la situación. Mi corazón seguía latiendo con rotunda intensidad y el miedo me invadía, y también mi consciencia me reprochaba y revivía el momento cuando le dije a Kakashi sensei que no quería verlo de nuevo.

—Aguante un poco más sensei —pensé—, pronto estaré allí.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué puedo decir? Pues que esto se va a poner feo hahaha es broma, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Nos estaremos leyendo en el siguiente, de una vez les digo que será de "Narración", hay cositas que deben saber respecto a Kakashi, Sasuke y Momoka.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	26. NARRACIÓN V

**CAPÍTULO 26.- "NARRACIÓN V"**

 _**Semanas atrás**_

—¿Me llamó, señor Hokage?

—Sí Shikamaru, siéntate por favor, tenemos que hablar de un asunto en particular.

El pelinegro había visto los últimos días cómo su superior disminuía considerablemente su actividad en el trabajo. Escuchó rumores acerca de que éste estaba atravesando por un estrés muy fuerte lo que le impedía desempeñarse por completo en su cargo como líder de la aldea.

Estiró la silla que le quedaba más próxima y se posicionó sobre ella. Kakashi se veía fatal, bajo sus ojos unas oscuras ojeras se marcaban y la mirada estaba más apagada que de costumbre. La poca piel que se podía observar era más pálida de lo habitual y su respirar era lento y pesado.

—¿Qué pasa? —Finalmente preguntó con temor a oír algo desagradable, ya estaba cansado de tener que hacer frente a ese tipo de momentos tan crueles y lo que menos quería era escuchar una triste noticia.

—Estoy enfermo Shikamaru —dijo Kakashi—, creo que ya lo habrás notado. Mi salud en estos momentos es peor que hace una semana, y lejos de ser útil para esta aldea sólo estoy entorpeciendo el trabajo.

—No entiendo Hokage ¿de qué está enfermo?

—Estrés, poco descanso, mala alimentación... Bueno ésos son sólo algunos de los diagnósticos que he recibido pero no hay ninguno concreto y hasta el momento no hay tratamiento que me haya funcionado. Estoy preocupado por la aldea, no puedo dejar el puesto en manos de cualquiera y los consejeros me han prohibido abandonar el cargo. Tomaré unos días de descanso pero quiero confiarte las riendas de Konoha.

—¿Qué? ¿A mí? Pero yo...

—Eres el único sensato que conozco, Naruto aún no está listo y nadie podría hacerse cargo mejor que tú.

Era una responsabilidad muy grande para un hombre tan joven, pero si el Hokage le tenía tal magnitud de confianza significaba mucho para Shikamaru.

—Está bien Hokage —suspiró—, yo me haré cargo.

(...)

Habían transcurrido varios días desde que Sasuke le aseguró a Momoka que se casarían, sin embargo, de eso no había ocurrido nada. El embarazo y sus síntomas sólo habían logrado que Momoka se sintiera cansada y con mareos. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo acostada y/o dormida; Shizune se estaba haciendo cargo de ella como se lo prometió a Sakura

No obstante, todo ese tiempo que pasaba en tranquila soledad le sirvió para meditar sobre la vida que solía llevar en su pueblo natal. Sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel y acariciar su vientre en esos momentos era lo único que la hacía sentir cerca de casa.

Tocaron la puerta y se levantó lentamente para evitar un mareo, vio la hora en el reloj de la mesita cerca a su cama y pudo deducir de quién se trataba. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta abrir la puerta, pero esta vez no era quién ella había creído.

—Buenos días Momoka, soy Ino Yamanaka —se presentó la rubia, quien sostenía en sus manos un maletín con el símbolo del hospital de Konoha.

—Pensé que la doctora Shizune...

—Ella no ha podido venir hoy —explicó—, está atendiendo un asunto muy urgente y me pidió de favor que viniera en su lugar. Espero no te moleste, no solemos hacer revisiones a domicilio —rió, aunque realmente no estaba de buen humor.

—No tengo problema —Momoka se inclinó para hacer una reverencia—, pasa por favor.

Ino se adentró hacia el interior de la vivienda y colocó el maletín médico sobre la mesa de centro. Momoka se sentó en el sofá a esperar las indicaciones de la ninja médico.

—Veamos, Shizune me informó que te has sentido muy agotada y con mareos —decía Ino mientras leía las notas que le habían dejado.

—Sí, no he podido comer muy bien ya que casi todo me produce náuseas y además tengo congestión nasal.

—Entiendo. Bueno, déjame revisarte.

Ino se aproximó a Momoka y colocó su mano en el vientre de ésta. Momoka estaba demasiado incómoda, pues la expresión de Ino era dura y no emanaba ese carisma que Shizune le dedicaba cada vez que la veía; pensó que la rubia la odiaba porque Sakura se había ido, y en el fondo de su conciencia, Momoka estaba convencida que ella era la culpable.

—Pues todo está bien con el producto.

—¿Producto? —Momoka alzó una ceja con confusión.

—Me refiero al feto —corrigió pero la castaña seguía mirándola.

—Hablas de mi bebé ¿verdad?

—Justo eso —tomó la libreta para hacer unas anotaciones—, necesitas consumir frutas, verduras y cereales, evita los alimentos con grasa —la miró de reojo—, y para tu congestión nasal... Puedes beber té de jengibre.

Momoka sólo asintió con su cabeza.

—¿A caso tu marido nunca está en casa? —Ino miraba a todos lados y luego fue consciente de la ausencia de respuesta por parte de la mujer, volteó para ver lo triste que estaba su rostro.

—No es mi marido —confesó para sorpresa de Ino.

—¿No? Pero si llevan mucho tiempo juntos.

Momoka apretó los labios a la vez que se incorporaba en el sofá para sentarse rectamente.

—Tengo... Tengo que confesar algo —Ino guardó el estetoscopio en el maletín.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Sasuke y yo no somos una pareja real, él sólo me está cuidando.

—¿De qué hablas? Tienen un permiso para casarse e incluso viven juntos.

—No vivimos juntos —aclaró—, Sasuke vive en otro departamento pero suele venir a cerciorarse que todo va bien con mi embarazo.

—Bueno ¿y qué hay de eso? —señaló el vientre de Momoka— Tu embarazo.

Momoka bajó la mirada.

—No es de Sasuke.

A Ino se le fue la sangre hasta los pies, tomó una bocanada de aire y se sentó en el sillón.

—Momoka eso no puede ser, llegaste a esta aldea embarazada ¿no?

—Sí, pero no es el bebé de Sasuke —pasó saliva—, en mi pueblo yo tenía un novio con el que me iba a casar —los recuerdos le nublaron la vista—, pero murió.

Momoka comenzó a relatarle a Ino la trágica situación por la que tuvo que atravesar para llegar a Konoha, la manera tan cruel en que de un día para otro el futuro que alguna vez imaginó junto a su amado se hizo cenizas y cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, iba caminando junto a un extraño hacia un país que jamás había pisado.

Ino estaba peor que Momoka, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y aunque sentía empatía por la mujer, otra parte de su corazón estaba con Sakura y el sufrimiento que su amiga también estaba viviendo por culpa de eso.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto? ¿No era preferible para ti dejarlo en secreto?

Las mejillas de Momoka estaban mojadas por las lágrimas, y con ojos tristes miraba hacia el vacío.

—Así lo pensé durante un tiempo, hasta que me di cuenta que mi egoísmo estaba lastimando a más personas. Estaba tan asustada de que Tamura me encontrara, porque en el fondo sé que no descansará hasta hallarme y terminar con cualquier amenaza que se interponga con sus bajos deseos. Pensé que Sasuke me cuidaría —se limpió la cara con sus manos aunque inevitablemente éste volvió a cubrirse de lágrimas—, pero no es justo que haga esto, si mi destino es morir entonces no puedo estarme escondiendo. Aunque no quería que mi bebé muriera también, pensé que si me esperaba a su nacimiento entonces podría dejarlo en esta aldea para que creciera libre.

—Momoka no estoy entendiendo todo lo que me dices —Ino se rascó la mejilla—, ¿tienes algún remordimiento? Parece que esto te afecta mucho.

—Ino —sus miradas se conectaron—, Sakura se fue por mi culpa ¿no? Y aun si no fuera mi culpa directamente, yo le quité algo muy valioso.

—Entonces sabes que Sakura está enamorada de Sasuke —Momoka afirmó—. ¿Y sabes también que ella se enamoró otra vez de él?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hablé con Sakura hace días, me dijo que decidió irse porque se sentía mal de haberse enamorado del prometido tuyo —Momoka abrió sus ojos— ¿ves? Sin darse cuenta se enamoró dos veces del mismo sujeto y ahora está luchando por olvidar un amor ajeno —Ino cerró sus ojos y suspiró—. Aunque si bien es cierto... No sabemos lo que hay en el corazón de Sasuke, aunque tú no estuvieras aquí él tal vez ni siquiera hubiera regresado todavía, o si ya hubiese vuelto... ¿Habría correspondido a los sentimientos de Sakura? Nadie lo sabe, él es tan raro.

Varios recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Momoka, efímeros pero claros.

—Estoy segura que Sasuke hubiera vuelto por Sakura, si yo no fuera el impedimento que se le atravesó en el camino.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Porque Sasuke procura siempre su bienestar aunque ella no se dé cuenta —seguía mirando al horizonte como si una pantalla los proyectara frente a su rostro, Ino seguía atenta escuchándola.

—¿Sasuke se preocupa por Sakura? Jamás he visto algo así.

—La trajo a este departamento cuando ella estaba dormida por haber bebido mucho alcohol en tu despedida de soltera, dijo que la encontró en el camino. Luego, lo vi más de una vez observarla desde lo alto de un árbol cuando ella salía del hospital. Incluso sé que envía a su halcón al pueblo donde ahora se encuentra, sólo para saber si está bien.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Sasuke envía qué?!

Momoka volteó con una diminuta y triste sonrisa en su rostro.

—No tengo mucho tiempo de conocer a Sasuke, pero aunque sea un ninja excepcional tiene un punto débil.

—¿Cu-cuál es?

—Está enamorado. Hace cosas torpes sin darse cuenta, las mujeres nos percatamos fácil de eso, aunque Sakura probablemente no lo entendió porque ella sigue pensando que él y yo nos amamos.

Ino se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro sin saber qué decir o hacer, no podía procesar tanta información de un sólo golpe y tenía tantas preocupaciones que comenzaba a sentirse mareada.

—Es que... Es que esto es tan repentino ¡que simplemente no me lo creo! No puede ser que de repente me entero que tú y Sasuke han estado jugando a los novios, estás esperando un hijo de otro hombre y resulta que Sasuke en verdad está interesado en Sakura pero ha tenido que sacrificar sus sentimientos por hacerse cargo de ti... Sin ofender.

—Tal vez sea tarde para que Sakura regrese, he dejado que pase tanto tiempo y ella cree que Sasuke ha muerto.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Sasuke me lo dijo. Ese día que me lo contó estaba tan triste, aunque claro fingió que no pasaba nada; pero su mirada decía lo contrario. Lo pensé tanto que ahora entiendo que Sasuke cree que no merece ser feliz, es como si reprimiera toda oportunidad de hacer algo que realmente quiere. ¿Tú sabes qué le sucedió?

Ino sabía la respuesta pero dudaba que Momoka lo comprendiera todo, así que simplemente se limitó a decir algo sencillo.

—Sasuke no tiene familia, es el último de su clan.

Momoka sintió pena por él, tal vez Sasuke sentía lo mismo por ella por ese motivo aceptó protegerla.

Esa noche Sasuke fue a su visita de rutina para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien con el embarazo de Momoka, ella ya lo esperaba sentada frente a la mesa con una taza de té de jengibre.

Había llorado mucho ese día, durante y después de que Ino se fuera; mas, luego de tantas lágrimas comprendió lo que Sakura también había sentido y tomó una decisión que aunque le daba escalofríos, le mantendría la conciencia tranquila.

Sasuke entró al oír la voz de Momoka, se quitó los zapatos y caminó hacia la cocina quedándose parado en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó ella y él negó— Ya veo.

—¿Te hicieron revisión médica? —Cuestionó con su habitual tono seco.

—El bebé está bien, los síntomas durarán sólo un poco más.

Sasuke movió su cabeza aprobando sus palabras.

—Quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante ¿puedes sentarte, por favor?

Caminó un par de pasos y estiró la silla junto a Momoka. Vio los ojos de ella y supo que había llorado pero no dijo nada.

—¿Qué sucede?

Ella buscaba la forma de decir aquello sin que la voz le temblara, y aunque lo ensayó muchas veces antes de su llegada, en el momento le estaba costando trabajo expresarlo. Respiró hondo y miró su taza de té.

—Gracias por cuidar bien de mí, Kamus nunca se equivocaba con las personas. Él siempre sabía distinguir de alguien con corazón malvado a personas de buen corazón.

—¿A qué viene todo esto?

—Porque estaba pensando en lo que él una vez me dijo —un nudo se formó en su garganta al recordar a su prometido—, que se enamoró de mí porque era noble, siempre transmitía paz a los demás, y —hizo una pausa—, porque anteponía los sentimientos de los demás a los míos —se limpió la lágrima que amenazó con caer— pero al final el miedo me venció y no dejé nada de esa Momoka.

Sasuke la miraba aún sin comprender lo que ella estaba diciendo.

—No puedo casarme contigo Sasuke —finalmente dijo—, sé que se lo prometiste a Kamus pero no es justo para ti.

—No entiendo de lo que hablas.

—Estoy segura que si él lo hubiese sabido, no te condenaría a vivir atado a mí.

—¿Puedes ser más clara? Deja los rodeos.

—Lo que digo es que tú amas a alguien y casarte conmigo no sólo me hará infeliz, sino también a ella y a ti.

Hubo entonces un silencio entre ambos, uno pesado e intenso que provocaba miedo de decir algo incorrecto.

Sasuke seguía escuchando esas palabras en su mente, cuando la expresión de su rostro se volvió menos rígida, Momoka aprovechó.

—No puedes engañarme ni engañarte a ti mismo, sabes que amas a Sakura. Odias tenerla tan lejos y me odias a mí por separarte de ella.

—No te odio —confesó—, no soy tan ruin como para algo así.

—Entonces, haz algo por mí —posó su mano sobre la de él temiendo que en cualquier momento la apartara—, ve por ella y hazla tu esposa.

—Esa petición no puede cumplirse.

—No me casaré contigo —repitió—, sólo deseo que cuides a mi hijo. La gente no puede huir de su destino —expresó—, yo fui una tonta al querer aferrarme a esta vida sabiendo que mi deber era estar con Kamus.

—¿Vas a dejar las cosas así como así? ¿No te importa que él haya deseado que tú vivieras?

—No es que no valore su sacrificio y su anhelo de saber que yo estaría bien, es sólo que él nunca fue el tipo de hombre que aceptara el sufrimiento de otros para sus propios intereses. ¿No crees que es más sensato ese tipo de voluntad? Si me quedo contigo mancharía su nombre y ya de por sí no puedo perdonarme lo que le hice a Sakura.

—Sakura cree que estoy muerto —habló serio—, remover su herida sólo logrará lastimarla más, es mejor si se queda así... Naruto dijo que es mejor ahora que ella no me recuerda.

—No seas tonto —Momoka apartó su mano—, Sakura se fue porque se enamoró de ti, ¡ella se enamoró de Daisuke! Ino me lo dijo, incluso yo lo sospechaba. Se siente avergonzada porque piensa que me ha traicionado.

—No digas tonterías.

—No son tonterías Sasuke, nunca han sido tonterías. El amor no es un juego, el que tú lo quieras ignorar o reprimir no significa que tenga menos valor para quien lo siente. Yo... No debí aceptar venir contigo a este país, a veces pienso qué hubiera pasado contigo si no hubieses atravesado el país de La Miel.

Sasuke se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la ventana para ver a través de ésta, dándole la espalda a Momoka.

—De verdad ¿no te importa Sakura? ¿Nunca has sentido nada por ella?

Los pensamientos de Sasuke se habían inundado por escenas de su infancia, su pubertad y parte de su adolescencia. Momentos que compartió en clases de la academia, sus misiones con el equipo siete, y en todas ellas había una pelirrosa explosiva con carácter fuerte y definido: sonriente, alegre, sentimental, valiente y... también una Sakura que lloraba por no poder alcanzarlo.

—¿Sasuke?

—Traicionar una aldea es insignificante si lo comparas con traicionar a alguien que te ama... Durante mucho tiempo no he hecho más que lastimar a Sakura, ella merece ser feliz.

—¿Eso qué significa?

Sasuke miró la luna brillante que era cubierta parcialmente por una nube oscura.

—Ella encontrará a alguien que le dé todo lo que yo no puedo darle.

El corazón de Momoka se oprimió.

—Y no puedes dárselo porque no la amas como ella a ti o... ¿porque eres masoquista y te gusta autocastigarte?

Sasuke se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, antes de salir se detuvo aún dándole la espalda.

—No nos casaremos, pero tampoco permitiré que te vayas. Nadie va a matarte, así que quédate tranquila y no hagas alguna tontería.

Sin decir nada más salió de allí pero lo acompañaba el recuerdo de la chica que inocentemente le amó hasta el cansancio a pesar de las múltiples veces que la hizo sufrir.

No podía negarlo para sí mismo aunque proyectara que en realidad no le afectaba, la extrañaba, sí, y demasiado. Konoha no era la misma aldea si no estaba ella, se preguntó si Sakura sintió lo mismo cuando él se fue.

Pero seguía aferrándose a refrenar sus emociones y sentimientos porque sabía que de nada servía darle rienda suelta a lo que le producía una especie de temor.

—Sasuke Uchiha no se enamora.

Y lo pensó una y otra vez para convencerse que no debía sentir más allá porque a fin de cuentas, ya era demasiado tarde para ser feliz.

(...)

Los días pasaron, Kakashi seguía sin ir a trabajar y Shikamaru estaba tan estresado que llegó a pensar que terminaría igual que el Hokage.

Se presentó la oportunidad de ir al pueblo de Suri para una misión poco peligrosa, y aunque fue el principal candidato, Sasuke declinó la oferta. Algunos creían que él y Momoka ya eran marido y mujer, y que debido al estado de salud de ella, Sasuke prefería pasar tiempo a su lado.

Pero las cosas no fueron completa tranquilidad en Konoha el día que Shizune entró apresurada a la oficina del Hokage donde Shikamaru, Sasuke y Naruto hablaban acerca de cancelar el envío de estudiantes a presentar los exámenes Chūnin que sería en el país del Rayo.

—Qué mala suerte, era mi oportunidad de convertirme en chūnin —decía Naruto mientras se llevaba ambos brazos detrás de su nuca.

—No podemos arriesgarnos aunque estemos en un periodo de paz, la ausencia del Hokage puede hacernos ver vulnerables. Lo mejor es mantenerlo en secreto y esperar a su recuperación —explicó Shikamaru.

—¿Y cuál es el estado de Kakashi? ¿Exactamente qué es lo que tiene?

—No lo sabemos Sasuke. Ay ¡qué fastidio! No me agrada que nos oculten este tipo de cosas. Me hace pensar mal.

—Él se repondrá —aseguró Naruto—, es mi sensei después de todo.

—¡Shikamaru!

Shizune abrió la puerta de golpe, estaba tan agitada que apenas podía respirar. Todos se sobresaltaron al mirarla tan mal, de su frente escurría sudor a pesar del frío clima, eso sólo significaba que había corrido hasta allí.

—¿Qué pasa Shizune?

—¡Llamen a Sakura! ¡Díganle que venga ahora mismo!

—¿Qué? —Naruto se adelantó— ¿Por qué?

—Kakashi está grave, mi ninjutsu médico no es suficiente y Lady Tsunade está muy lejos de Konoha para llegar tan rápido. Sakura tiene más control de chakra y conocimientos que yo. ¡La necesitamos pronto!

—¡Yo iré por ella!

—Tranquilo Naruto —Shikamaru lo detuvo, el rubio estaba severamente afectado con la noticia y podría cometer alguna imprudencia—, vamos a hacer las cosas con calma.

—¿Calma? ¡¿Es que no escuchaste que Kakashi sensei está grave?!

—Enviaré a mi halcón para notificar a Sakura —Sasuke los miró y Shikamaru asintió.

—¡Sakura te odia! ¿Cómo crees que va a venir si lee tu mensaje? Hasta es probable que crea que es una broma.

—Cállate Naruto, si no ayudas no estorbes —Sasuke comenzó a anotar el mensaje en un papel—, Sakura no odia a Kakashi así que vendrá.

—Sasuke tiene razón.

—Volveré al hospital, en cuanto llegue Sakura llévenla de inmediato allí.

Antes de que Shizune pudiera irse Shikamaru la detuvo.

—¡Espere Shizune! ¿Qué es lo que tiene el Hokage?

El rostro de Shizune no era justamente lo que querían ver, pues se veía la preocupación y el temor.

—No sabemos con exactitud, pero sus pulmones no están trabajando de forma normal y su cerebro tampoco responde como debería.

—Kakashi... Sensei...

—¡Doctora Shizune! —Una voz se escuchó aproximarse— ¡Rápido! ¡El Hokage ha entrado en estado de coma!

El rostro de todos palideció, Shizune no dijo más y salió corriendo de la oficina. Shikamaru inevitablemente pensaba en las posibles situaciones que podrían desencadenarse y Sasuke apresurado llamó a su halcón.

Las manos de Naruto temblaban de sólo imaginar que Sakura llegara demasiado tarde o incluso si llegara antes, no pudiera hacer nada por su sensei.

Apretó sus puños y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, luego sintió una mano en su hombro derecho.

—Va a estar bien —dijo Sasuke.

—¿Y si no?

—¿Qué pasa con esa actitud? ¿No eras tú el más optimista de todos?

Pero Naruto no estaba muy confiado de esas palabras, su camino como ninja le había mostrado que no siempre se obtiene lo que uno desea, y en el trayecto pierdes personas valiosas. Sasuke también lo sabía, e incluso Shikamaru...

—Sakura, no tardes —pensó Sasuke.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**_

 _ **Si algo no quedó claro de este capítulo con gusto intentaré explicarlo en las notas finales del siguiente así que no duden en dejar una opinión.**_

 _ **Besos.**_


	27. TOJIRU KIOKU

**CAPÍTULO 27.- "TOJIRU KIOKU"**

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, aunque podía escuchar el galope de los caballos y las pequeñas piedras que golpeaban la madera del carruaje, sentía que jamás llegaría a Konoha.

Neru iba sentado a mi lado; Kamus estaba justo frente a nosotros. También podía ser testigo de la angustia e incertidumbre que lo rodeaba, seguramente él estaba ansioso por llegar a la aldea donde se encontraba su amada y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo verla porque dentro de él, sabía a perfección que ella ahora era una mujer casada.

Lo comprendí mejor que nadie pues yo también sentía lo que él padecía. No tenía muchas ganas de ver a Sasuke sabiendo que su vida ahora era compartida con alguien más. Qué irónico, tanto Kamus como yo éramos parte de este cruel juego de amores fallidos.

Pero no quería pasarme el tiempo pensando en ellos, mi prioridad era Kakashi sensei y su estado de salud. Estaba tan nerviosa y el miedo se apoderaba de mí, deseché todo pensamiento negativo que se me cruzaba en la cabeza ¡no podía permitir que le sucediera una tragedia!

Hubiera deseado que Sasuke me diera más pistas sobre el padecimiento de Kakashi sensei, pero sólo me indicó la gravedad de su salud y yo podía pensar un sinfín de cosas.

No me di cuenta de lo que acontecía a mi alrededor una vez que me quedé enfrascada en mis pensamientos y recuerdos, aquellos momentos de mi pubertad que atesoraba en mi corazón y en los cuales por obvias razones, no estaba Sasuke.

—Sakura —oí la voz de Kamus y reaccioné.

—¿Eh? ¿Me has hablado?

—Disculpa si te he llamado por tu nombre, o incluso te hablo de tú.

—No, no te preocupes.

—Quería... Quiero preguntarte algo relacionado a Momoka.

Su mirada aunque penetrante por aquellos ojos verdes, era también un poco tímida como si le costara trabajo decir todo aquello.

—Puedes preguntarme sin preocupaciones —afirmé.

—Ella... Ya se ha casado ¿verdad?

Desvié un poco la mirada hacia la ventana del carruaje y suspiré despacio.

—Es lo más seguro, antes de ir a Suri me dijo que el Hokage ya había autorizado su matrimonio con Sasuke... Y yo me fui de Konoha hace más de un mes así que...

—Lo entiendo.

Su expresión era tan deprimente que me partía el corazón. Aferrarte a vivir, ¡a sobrevivir! Todo por luchar por el amor de tu vida, y al final tener que ser sólo un espectador de su felicidad con otra persona. Yo sabía lo que era eso pero aun así no fui capaz de decirle algo que le calmara el dolor de su alma.

No hubo más interacciones hasta que Neru anunció que estábamos a punto de llegar.

—Sakura, me llevaré a Kamus conmigo a casa de mi padre. Por el momento es lo mejor, tú debes ir a ayudar al Hokage.

—Sí, eso haré.

El carruaje cruzó las puertas de la aldea; Izumo y Kotetsu de inmediato lo detuvieron.

—Buenas tardes caballeros ¿nos permiten sus identificaciones para acceder?

Bajé del carruaje y me puse frente a ellos, Neru apenas asomó su cara por la ventana de éste.

—Soy yo, Sakura Haruno. Me enviaron un mensaje, el Hokage me necesita.

—¡Ah! ¡Sakura! —Se sorprendieron— ¡Rápido! El Hokage está en el hospital.

—Gracias.

—Pero ¿quiénes son tus amigos? —Preguntó Izumo.

—Neru, hijo del Señor Feudal de la Tierra del Fuego —mostró un documento a los ninjas—, mi acompañante es Kamus Zumiko, hijo del fallecido Señor Feudal del País de la Miel.

—¿Él tiene un permiso para ingresar?

—Chicos —interrumpí—, él es una persona de confianza, créanme. Ahora mismo no hay un permiso como tal pero...

—Es mi invitado —expresó Neru con seriedad—, eso debe ser más que suficiente.

—Ahora mismo no podemos permitir el acceso a desconocidos, estamos en una situación de emergencia.

—Sakura —Neru me miró—, no pierdas el tiempo y ve con el Hokage. Yo me encargaré de esto.

Hice una reverencia y salí corriendo rumbo al hospital de Konoha, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que Kakashi sensei estuviera vivo y yo pudiera hacer algo por él.

La ciudad parecía no haber cambiado, pero no fui capaz de observar a detalle puesto que estaba enfocada en llegar lo más pronto posible.

Corrí y corrí a toda velocidad entre las personas que transitaban por las calles, algunas haciendo compras en el mercado, otros eran niños jugando. Escuché que los pequeños murmuraron mi nombre cuando me vieron pasar pero no me detuve a saludar.

Mis ojos divisaron el edificio con el emblema de la Hoja, y mi corazón latió con más intensidad. Me detuve para tomar aire. Había varios ninjas respaldando el hospital, entre ellos vi a Iruka sensei quien al notar mi presencia salió directo hacia mí.

—¡Has llegado! ¡Sakura!

—Iruka sensei —respiré agitada—, lléveme con Kakashi sensei, por favor.

—Vamos Sakura, hay que darnos prisa.

Ingresamos a las instalaciones, la puerta automática se abrió permitiéndome ver a mis antiguos compañeros de trabajo; todos voltearon y pude ver que sus ojos brillaban esperanzados, ellos seguramente confiaban que yo podría hacer algo.

—¿Dónde está Shizune? —Preguntó Iruka sensei a una enfermera.

—En el tercer piso, ahora mismo debe estar en la sala de juntas del hospital.

—Bien.

Las piernas me temblaban tanto que pensé que me caería, Iruka sensei se percató de ello porque cuando subimos al ascensor sentí su mano en mi brazo derecho sosteniéndome.

—Tranquila, no caigas en la desesperación.

—¿Qué sabe de su estado de salud?

—Nada —confesó y apretó los labios en una mueca—, por el momento todo es confidencial, Shikamaru fue quien solicitó el resguardo del hospital es por eso que tememos que la cosa sea más grave de lo que imaginamos.

—Esto no me gusta nada.

La puerta se abrió, allí vi más compañeros ninja: Rock Lee, Shino, e incluso Naruto estaba con ellos. Cuando me vio corrió abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas, yo apenas fui capaz de corresponderle porque me tenía prisionera de sus brazos.

—Sakura, ya estás aquí —decía con notable melancolía—, te extrañé.

—Yo también, Naruto.

Me soltó y nos miró a ambos con seriedad.

—Shizune está en la sala de juntas con más miembros del hospital, será bueno que vayas ahora mismo Sakura.

—No puedo ir más allá de este punto Sakura —dijo Iruka sensei—, tengo que volver con los demás así que —extendió su mano señalándome el camino—, adelante.

Asentí y vi que todos dentro de aquel sitio me observaban sin decir nada. Rock Lee sólo alzó su pulgar como muestra de apoyo y le sonreí aunque no con la alegría que hubiera querido.

Corrí hacia la sala de juntas doblando por el pasillo. Ni siquiera toqué la puerta, sólo la abrí y al momento Shizune y otros médicos se pusieron de pie.

—¡Sakura! —Se aproximó hacia mí— Qué bueno que ya estás aquí, has llegado más rápido de lo que pensé.

—Shizune ¿cómo está Kakashi sensei? Necesito saber qué estudios le han realizado y qué es exactamente lo que siente. ¿Cree que él pueda ser capaz de dar una respuesta coherente?

Pude ver la cara que puso Shizune, sus cejas se fruncieron en un gesto de tristeza y eso me dio escalofríos.

—El Hokage está en estado de coma —dijo, y tuve que sostenerme de la pared para no caerme—. Ha sucedido esta mañana muy temprano, fue algo inesperado.

—No puede ser —sentí que iba a llorar pero puse todas mis fuerzas para evitarlo, no podía dejarme llevar por la desesperación como dijo Iruka sensei.

—Ven, voy a mostrarte todos los resultados de los estudios realizados antes de que vayas a verlo. Debo decirte que aún no tenemos un diagnóstico certero de lo que pudo causarle esto.

Revisé cada papel, cada documento de análisis de sangre, radiografías, incluso un tac de cuerpo completo pero no había nada que pudiera darnos una respuesta.

—¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Cuándo fue que Kakashi vino al hospital?

—Hace un par de semanas abandonó temporalmente sus tareas como Hokage, pero fue hace una semana que se presentó voluntariamente en el hospital para ser atendido por un fuerte dolor de cabeza —explicó Shizune—, tenía mareos, una punzada fuerte en sus sienes y por el mismo motivo no podía conciliar el sueño, también nos indicó su falta de apetito.

—He revisado el tac de su cabeza pero no veo ninguna anomalía. ¿Algo que haya ingerido? ¿Qué más hacía a parte de estar en la oficina trabajando?

—Si hubiese comido algo que le dañara, posiblemente habría salido en sus análisis pero casi todo está normal excepto por una leve anemia. Y en cuanto a su rutina diaria, él sólo hacía lo ordinario. Antes de entrar en este estado, su cerebro dejó de trabajar adecuadamente y sus pulmones también. Estabilizamos esto último pero cuando ya estaba inconsciente.

Llevé ambas manos a mi cabeza tratando de pensar qué pudo haber afectado a Kakashi sensei de tal manera que ahora estuviera en estado vegetativo pero no tenía idea, y no poseer pistas me aterraba pues sabía que sería incapaz de salvarle la vida.

—Quiero verlo —dije poniéndome de pie.

—Sí, acompáñame.

Recorrí las habitaciones hasta llegar a terapia intensiva, allí también había personal de seguridad. En este caso sólo se trataba de una persona: Sasuke.

Lo miré de reojo no dándole demasiada importancia. Supuse que si Shikamaru lo había asignado para cuidar del líder de la aldea, debía ser un ninja muy poderoso tal como me lo dijo Kamus cuando se refirió a él.

No dijo nada, yo tampoco lo hice. Se apartó de la pared cercana a la puerta y pasé de él directo a la habitación junto con Shizune.

Allí dentro había tantos aparatos haciendo sonidos, Ino estaba revisando que todo funcionara con normalidad y al verme sólo pudo hacerme una mueca de alegría.

Kakashi sensei estaba lleno de cables y un respirador artificial, su rostro finalmente expuesto al personal médico aunque yo ya lo había visto por accidente.

Estaba más delgado de lo que recordaba y verlo en esa situación me provocó una profunda tristeza. Lo recordaba bromista y protector, siempre al pendiente del bienestar de los demás; por esa razón, mirarlo allí en una cama de hospital entre la vida y la muerte, era tan doloroso.

Me acerqué para leer su expediente de las últimas horas: no había nada nuevo.

—¿Pueden dejarme un momento a solas con él? —Miré a Shizune, a Ino y al enfermero que estaban en el lugar.

—Claro, Sakura. Vamos.

Cuando salieron y cerraron la puerta, me acerqué a mi maestro y puse mi mano sobre la suya. Noté que estaba frío, supuse que por la temperatura de la habitación pues su respiración era normal y su corazón seguía latiendo.

Miré sus ojos cerrados, sus párpados estaban ligeramente oscuros. Todo su aspecto era lamentable.

—Kakashi sensei... ¿Puede escucharme? Soy Sakura.

Shizune ya me había dicho que no tenía ninguna reacción, y sus estudios indicaban que no podía oír a nadie por su estado inconsciente, pero ese no fue impedimento para hablar con él.

—Lo siento mucho sensei. Lamento todas las cosas horribles que le dije —acaricié su mano—, nada de eso era verdad. Así que por favor, tiene que ser fuerte y no darse por vencido, porque la aldea lo necesita... Y yo también.

Examiné todo su cuerpo con mi chakra pero nada parecía estar mal con él hasta que llegué a su cabeza y sentí algo diferente.

Tomé el estudio que le realizaron en la cabeza pero los números estaban dentro de los valores normales. Volví a aplicar mi chakra y de nuevo esa sensación que aunque débil, podía sentirse una ligera punzada.

—¿Qué es esto?

Miré los estudios una vez más y entonces lo comprendí. Habían revisado a Kakashi sensei en casi todas las partes de su cabeza, sin embargo no había nada respecto al chakra que corría a través de su cerebro porque justamente eso pasaba, ¡había un bloqueo de chakra en él! Ningún estudio podía detectar ese aspecto, se necesitaba gran cantidad de ninjutsu médico para descubrirlo o incluso alguien con el byakugan.

—Eso pudo haberle ocasionado que entrara en este estado, Kakashi sensei ¿qué le pasó? ¿Por qué esta bloqueado su chakra en esta parte de su cuerpo?

Salí de la habitación de inmediato llamando a Shizune y por fortuna seguían en la sala ella e Ino. Rápidamente se acercaron y me miraron con desesperación.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Kakashi sensei tiene bloqueado el chakra que fluye hacia su cerebro, ya lo revisé y puedo sentirlo. Aunque necesito un usuario del byakugan para confirmarlo, pero estoy casi segura de esto.

—¡¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?! —Shizune se lamentó y apretó los puños.

—Tranquilícese —dijo Ino—, no íbamos a sospecharlo, el Hokage ha entrado en coma esta mañana.

—Vayan por Hinata o alguien de la familia Hyūga ¡pronto! —Ordené.

—¡Yo iré! —Exclamó Ino— No tardaré, lo prometo.

Salió corriendo de allí y Shizune se dejó caer en una de las sillas de plástico del pasillo. Su expresión era de culpabilidad, me senté a su lado. Vi que Sasuke seguía de pie pero lejos de nosotras.

—Todo es mi culpa, por mi ineptitud él está así.

—No, todos cometemos errores pero de igual forma, si esto que digo es verdad no hubieran podido evitarlo, su flujo disminuyó y por eso entró en ese estado. El byakugan puede detectar el flujo del chakra y cerrar los puntos, mas no liberarlo.

—¿Podemos encontrar alguna manera de restablecer esto? Tengo que ir a buscar el gran libro de medicina que Lady Tsunade utiliza. Allí debe haber algo —se levantó—, quédate con el Hokage, iré ahora mismo.

Al igual que Ino, Shizune desapareció dejándome solo con Sasuke.

Sentía un ambiente frío, pesado y doloroso. Estaba devastada por la situación de mi ex sensei, y ver a Sasuke sólo empeoraba mi estado de ánimo así que fui de nuevo con Kakashi sensei. Pasé junto a Sasuke, y aunque dentro de mí esperé alguna reacción de su parte, fue tal como era lógico. No hablamos.

Luego de unos minutos de espera, Ino entró a la habitación con Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata. Shizune ya había encontrado el libro de medicina y las cuatro estábamos allí.

—Hinata no ha podido venir por su embarazo, necesita reposo y si utiliza su byakugan podría ser malo para su bebé, por eso vine en su lugar.

—Gracias Hanabi —me hice a un lado—, por favor revisa su flujo de chakra.

La pequeña hermana de Hinata comenzó a examinar todo el cuerpo de Kakashi sensei. Luego de un minuto, habló; sin embargo, sus ojos continuaban fijos en él.

—Tiene bloqueo cerebral, su punto de chakra que va hacia el cerebro está cerrado casi en su totalidad, sólo una fina línea de chakra logra entrar pero no es suficiente. Puedo ver que se cierra cada vez más. Mi padre me dijo una vez, que si el chakra no pasa completamente a esta área, el tiempo que una persona puede vivir es menor a 40 horas.

—¡¿Qué?! —Dijimos al unísono.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? ¿Cuántas horas han pasado desde que entró en coma? —Pregunté a Shizune, ella empezó a hacer cálculos con sus manos temblorosas.

—Doce horas, es lo que lleva en este estado.

—Entonces, entonces —caminé de un lado a otro tratando de armar mis frases con coherencia—. Eso quiere decir que algo le ha provocado esta rara situación, ¿hay algo en el libro que indique el cierre de puntos de chakra?

Shizune abrió el libro y comenzó a buscar desesperada.

—Esto... Sólo pueden ser cerrados por un golpe directo. No creo que alguien lo haya hecho, si una persona no posee el byakugan es incapaz de detectar estos puntos.

—Además —habló Hanabi—, nuestro _puño suave_ cierra los puntos de un sólo golpe, no los deja semiabiertos y mucho menos podemos hacer que poco a poco se vayan cerrando.

Apreté los puños, era una situación alarmante.

—Necesito hacer una reunión urgentemente, con Shikamaru.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Ino— ¿Kakashi sensei no tiene remedio?

—Necesitamos un plan para —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero las limpié antes de que cayeran—, proteger la aldea.

—Sakura —el rostro de todas se puso triste, Shizune continuó hablando—, no hay nada en el libro que nos ayude. Este caso es el primero que se presenta.

—Yo no voy a rendirme, no puedo hacerlo. Ustedes avísenle a Shikamaru la situación yo tengo que pensar en algo antes de que se termine el tiempo.

Miré a Kakashi sensei con profunda tristeza. Su vida se escapaba incluso de mis manos.

—Hablaré con Shikamaru.

Shizune salió de la habitación junto con Hanabi, quien me dedicó una última mirada antes de irse. Sólo Ino permaneció a mi lado.

—Sakura —puso su mano en mi hombro—, tenemos que ser fuertes y profesionales —su voz estaba quebrándose.

—Nunca me perdonaré el daño que le hice —recordé el momento cuando en su oficina le dije que no quería volver a verlo—, él no merece esto, siempre se preocupó por mí y si me castigaba con misiones tontas sólo era para ayudarme a crecer como persona —sentí las lágrimas cayendo, no pude evitarlo—. Soy tan mala, nunca pude ser capaz de decirle lo mucho que me importa.

—No llores —Ino trataba de tranquilizarme pero estaba igual que yo, su rostro también estaba empapado.

Me quedé sollozando y recordando cuando iba a visitarlo a su oficina. Fue entonces que presté más atención a esos pequeños detalles a los que no les día mayor importancia: Lo veía cansado, decía que no había podido dormir bien y le dolía la cabeza muy seguido... Algo así como a mí me pasaba también.

Tal vez ambos presentábamos los mismos síntomas. Recordé también esa misión en la bodega, la cual odié porque tuve que hacerla con Sasuke y no le vi tanta importancia.

—Los pergaminos —mascullé.

—¿Qué?

—Los pergaminos de hace 50 años —repetí—, Kakashi sensei necesitaba recuperar información medicinal valiosa, por eso me pidió que revisara esos rollos —en mi cabeza algo hizo clic— ¡Tal vez él ya sabía de su enfermedad y por eso necesitaba esa información!

Corrí a la puerta pero la voz de Ino me detuvo.

—¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

—¡A la bodega! Necesito buscar otra vez, debe haber algo que se me pasó. Cuida a Kakashi sensei, si Shizune pregunta por mí dile que estaré averiguando cómo salvarle la vida al Hokage.

No dije nada más y salí corriendo de allí hacia el bosque. Por desgracia, ya no faltaba mucho para que oscureciera y la bodega no tenía electricidad, lo cual dificultaría mi búsqueda. Pero no tenía mucho tiempo, y esa era mi última esperanza.

No detuve mis pasos, a pesar de los rasguños en mis piernas que me ocasionaron las ramas de un arbusto, la vida de Kakashi estaba peligrando.

Llegué, por fin. Tomé aire frío, aunque mi cuerpo estaba caliente por la adrenalina. Miré el gran almacén que sólo era una inmensa sombra por causa de la poca luz.

Entré con mi lámpara y miré todos los estantes del interior. Sasuke me había dicho que estaban clasificados por colores y miré los rollos que tenían una antigüedad de 50 años.

—Estos ya los vi todos, aquí sólo había cosas de envenenamientos e infecciones.

Miré alrededor, había tantos estantes que no me daría tiempo de terminar de leerlos todos. Me temblaban las piernas y tenía miedo, pero no iba a rendirme.

Puse la lámpara en el suelo y tomé un pergamino del estante de 60 años atrás. Lo extendí en el piso y empecé a leerlo.

—Brebaje para malestares de cabeza —miré una insignia en la parte superior, era una clara señal de que no era funcional—, éste es fallido —resoplé y lo lo enrollé para dejarlo a un lado.

Bajé otro y otro, y más pergaminos pero ninguno me servía. El aceite de la lámpara se estaba terminando y sólo me quedaba la linterna de batería que guardaba en mi mochila.

Pasaron dos horas y aunque no lo quería, comencé a desesperarme. Entre lágrimas seguía leyendo los grandes rollos extendidos en el suelo y daba un manotazo en el piso al saber que no era de utilidad.

—No voy a terminar a tiempo.

Mientras lloraba e intentaba mi única opción, vi un rollo, estaba hasta lo más alto del estante y por más que salté para alcanzarlo no podía hacerlo. Busqué alguna silla que me sirviera y vi una en una esquina, pero estaba tan destrozada que posiblemente se rompería, aun así lo intenté.

Acerqué la silla y me subí, escuché que algo estalló, me apresuré a bajar el pergamino y de pronto la silla se rompió provocándome una cortada en la pierna que dolía horrible, pero no estaba en el suelo pues un brazo me sostenía y no tenía que ser bruja para saber de quien se trataba. Sólo atiné a ponerme sobre mis pies y apartarlo con suavidad para seguir con mi tarea.

Puse el pergamino en el suelo y lo extendí, sentí un ardor recorrerme la pierna al momento que me puse de cuclillas.

—Debes tratarte la herida.

—Eso no tiene importancia. ¿No deberías estar cuidando a Kakashi en el hospital?

—Sai está en mi lugar haciendo relevo.

—Como sea, déjame hacer mi trabajo.

La poca luz no me permitía leer con claridad el pergamino, su información estaba más borrosa de lo que había pensado. Luego, Sasuke dirigió la luz de mi linterna hacia el papel, me sentí agradecida pero no le dije nada y empecé a leer, vi que era un informe detallado del chakra del cuerpo humano. Busqué alguna sección que incluyera los bloqueos de éste y encontré información sobre el byakugan.

—Necesito encontrar más sobre esto.

Extendí más el pergamino y continué leyendo pero todo eran temas ya conocidos. Me desesperé y me levanté para darle una patada al rollo que fue a dar contra la pared y terminó de abrirse.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Nada me ha servido hasta ahora!

Llevé mis manos a la cabeza y me recargué en uno de los estantes. Las cosas no estaban sucediendo como yo quería, las horas pasaban y el tiempo valioso se perdía. Mis conocimientos eran limitados y me odiaba por eso.

La pierna izquierda me dolía por la herida y la derecha por los arañazos que me había hecho con algunas ramas, pero no tenía ganas de curarme, ¿para qué? Kakashi sensei estaba a punto de morir y yo preocupándome por superficialidades.

—Esa no es la manera para resolver las cosas —dijo Sasuke y se apartó de mí.

—¿Tú qué sabes? ¿A caso tienes el remedio para sanar a Kakashi sensei? —Hablé molesta.

—Si caes en la desesperación no podrás pensar con claridad —se agachó a recoger algo—. Mira, cuando pateaste el pergamino, esta hoja salió volando. Échale un vistazo, parecen apuntes de algo importante.

Tomé la hoja y empecé la lectura en voz alta, Sasuke tenía razón, eran notas de los puntos de chakra. Entre todos estaba justamente el que estaba buscando.

« _Bloqueo del sexto chakra o Bloqueo cerebral: El cierre de este punto puede verse afectado por un golpe directo a la zona que ocasione su cierre total._

 _Sin embargo, existe la parcialidad del cierre del sexto chakra y puede ser ocasionado por problemas internos emocionales por no expresar verbalmente lo que se piensa o se siente. Además, se identifican formas de cierre que avanzan durante semanas hasta ser totales. Este cambio se debe a la técnica que implica el golpe seco directo al lóbulo temporal, llamada Tojiru Kioku._

 _Tras utilizar el Tojiru Kioku, el poco flujo de chakra hacia el cerebro puede ocasionar enfermedades físicas como tumores cerebrales, trastornos neurológicos, ceguera, sordera, dificultad en la médula espinal, migraña, dolores de cabeza, ansiedad, nerviosismo, depresión, esquizofrenia, epilepsia, insomnio y falta de apetito_ »

Me quedé meditando aquellas notas, eran más cercanas a lo que padecía Kakashi sensei.

—Tojiru Kiouku —dije y miré a Sasuke— ¿conoces esa técnica?

—Nunca había escuchado de ella —contestó.

—Esto es posiblemente lo que le pasó a Kakashi, por eso presentaba esos dolores de cabeza tan fuertes.

—Pero... ¿quién le aplicó esa técnica? No supe de nadie que lo atacara.

—No lo sé, no lo sé —seguí leyendo buscando alguna posible cura para esto pero sólo había una frase incompleta hasta el final con rayones y borraduras.

«Utilización de chakra en el punto de cierre.

Bajar inflamación: 3 dátiles molidos, 2 ginkgo biloba, crisa-»

—Esto no está completo —doblé el papel y lo guardé en mi ropa— tengo que saber qué es esa técnica.

Iba a salir corriendo pero el dolor de mi pierna lo impidió y di un pequeño quejido, empecé a cojear y Sasuke me tomó del brazo a punto de cargarme pero aparté su mano.

—¡No lo hagas! —Irremediablemente empecé a curarme la pierna, no quería que me tocara... No quería formar más recuerdos con él porque era más doloroso que la herida en mi pierna.

—Voy a investigar sobre el Tojiru Kiouku —dijo—, si sé algo te lo diré.

Lo vi alejarse con rapidez, mi corazón palpitaba y no supe si era por él o por Kakashi sensei.

Terminé la curación y continué mi camino hacia el hospital con la esperanza de encontrar buenas noticias.

* * *

 ** _Para este capítulo les recomiendo que escuchen la canción "_ _White flag_ _" de Dido. Es una canción muy linda y cuando la escuché me recordó a Sakura y Sasuke._**

 _ **Espero que este capítulo no sea confuso, de todos modos si algo no se entiende me pueden preguntar con toda libertad. Aunque lo explicaré en el siguiente capítulo, Tojiru Kioku es algo así como "Cerrar recuerdos".**_

 ** _Sólo les puedo decir que Sasuke conocerá a Neru en el siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _Gracias por leer y comentar._**


	28. CULPABLE

**CAPÍTULO 28.- "CULPABLE"**

Volví al hospital tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron. Shizune e Ino continuaban con Kakashi sensei quien cada vez tenía menos flujo de chakra en su cerebro. Hanabi también permanecía en la habitación, a pesar de no ser ninja médico, requeríamos de su byakugan para mantenernos al tanto de la situación de Kakashi sensei.

—¿Encontraste algo? —Preguntó preocupada Ino.

—Encontré algo pero no estoy 100% segura de que sea lo que estaba buscando —revelé el papel que guardé en mi ropa— ¿alguien conoce una técnica llamada Tojiru Kioku?

Shizune tomó el papel y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta mientras se sobaba la barbilla y fruncía el ceño.

—Esto no me es familiar, jamás había escuchado de una técnica como ésta.

—¿Creen que deberíamos preguntar a los clanes de Konoha? —Expuso Ino.

—No nos daría tiempo —miré a Kakashi sensei—, aunque podríamos intentarlo. De todos modos Sasuke ya ha ido a investigar.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación y entonces reaccioné a lo que había dicho. Ino y Shizune me miraban asombradas; tuve que confesarlo.

—Me he enterado que Daisuke no existe, todo este tiempo Sasuke estuvo frente a mis ojos.

—Pero Sakura eso quiere decir que...

—No Ino, mis recuerdos no han regresado. Sólo sé que se trata de él pero aun así, no le digan a nadie que sé quién es. Prefiero que sigan creyendo que me resigné a la muerte de Sasuke.

—Créeme Sakura, si ha pasado esto fue por una buena razón, no queríamos que...

—No te preocupes Ino, eso no es importante. En estos momentos lo que me preocupa es Kakashi sensei.

—Disculpen ¿puedo pasar?

Volteamos hacia la puerta que estaba medio abierta, allí estaba Sai asomándose.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Shizune, lamento la intromisión pero he escuchado acerca de lo que parece ser la técnica que tiene al Hokage en esta condición.

—¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Tú conoces el Tojiru Kioku? —Cuestioné esperanzada

—No, pero creo que conozco a alguien que podría darnos pistas. El problema es que hay que actuar rápido porque no contamos con mucho tiempo.

Me acerqué a él.

—¿Quién es la persona que puede ayudarnos?

—Es una anciana que vive justamente en Suri. Puedo ir allí y hablar con ella pero necesito una copia de ese papel.

—Ir a Suri y volver puede tomar mucho tiempo y ni siquiera sabemos si funcionará —dijo Ino.

—Lo sé, pero ya tengo algo en mente mi cielo.

Pasé saliva, Ino se puso tan roja que sólo atinó a toser haciéndole una mueca que luego Sai comprendió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te tardes? —Preguntó Shizune ignorando lo sucedido.

—Utilizaré una de mis aves de tinta para llegar, aproximadamente puedo demorar tres horas en arribar a Suri y otras tres en volver a Konoha, sin contar el tiempo que permanezca hablando con la mujer. Hubiera ido por ti Sakura, pero estaba en una misión cuando ocurrió lo del Hokage.

—Lo entiendo, no te apures —expresé—, te daré una copia del papel.

—Sé que mi turno apenas ha iniciado pero considero que Naruto puede quedarse en mi lugar.

—Hablaré con Shikamaru.

Shizune salió de la habitación junto con Sai. Volteé con Ino, ella parecía preocupada.

—Tengo fe que todo estará bien —expresó.

—Lo estará —dije—, bueno... Iré por una copia, sigue cuidando de Kakashi sensei por favor.

(...)

Sai estaba a punto de marcharse, Shikamaru le daba unas últimas instrucciones. Yo los miraba atenta, estábamos en el patio trasero del hospital.

—Volveré pronto, lo prometo —me hizo una señal con su mano y yo asentí.

—Yo continuaré investigando por mi cuenta, sé que algo se me ocurrirá.

Antes de que el ave de Sai emprendiera el vuelo, apareció Sasuke detrás de mí, estremeciéndome con su voz. Pero fui fuerte y no di muestras de afecto ni sorpresa, caminó hacia Shikamaru y Sai.

—Yo también iré —dijo con firmeza—, invocaré a Garuda y te seguiré el camino.

—¿No sería mejor si te quedas? —Dijo Sai.

—Naruto puede proteger Konoha, después de todo él será el Hokage en unos años. Necesito ir por si requieres ayuda.

Shikamaru accedió con un movimiento de cabeza y Sasuke invocó al gran halcón. Luego se marcharon uno detrás de otro.

Me quedé observando el cielo estrellado hasta que los vi desaparecer.

—Sakura —habló Shikamaru y se colocó a mi lado—, necesitas comer algo o si no, no tendrás energía para salvar al Hokage.

—Realmente no tengo apetito.

—Vaya —se masajeó un hombro—, eso es de cuidado, mira que Kakashi sensei tenía ese mismo síntoma.

Reaccioné a sus palabras, era verdad y ya lo había pensado en la bodega: que tanto Kakashi sensei como yo padecíamos los mismos dolores de cabeza y la falta de apetito.

Pedí a Hanabi que me inspeccionara pero mi flujo de chakra era normal, de ese modo fui invadida por la confusión... Entonces ¿qué me estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué yo tenía esos dolores de cabeza tan intensos?

Mientras Ino se encargaba de Kakashi sensei, yo estaba buscando en los libros algo que me fuera de utilidad y tomé varios apuntes de ingredientes que posiblemente me servirían. Continuaba revisando la hoja que tomé del pergamino y seguí investigando sobre las propiedades de los dátiles y el gingko biloba.

—Ambos funcionan como desinflamatorios —miré la palabra incompleta—. _"Crisa"_... ¿Qué era esto? ¿Crisantemos?

Analicé las propiedades de los crisantemos y el efecto que podría tener si se combinaba con los ingredientes anteriores. Quería hacer algunas pruebas pero el hospital no tenía reservas de esta flor, me explicaron que todas fueron entregadas a Lady Tsunade.

—Bueno, tal vez pueda sustituir los crisantemos por otra planta.

Escudriñé el libro de plantas medicinales para encontrar algo parecido a esta flor o al menos que sirviera para desinflamar.

Anoté varios nombres y mandé llamar a Ino, ésta de inmediato se apareció por el consultorio. No fue sino hasta entonces que vi lo demacrada que estaba su cara, la preocupación y el cansancio estaban apoderándose de ella. Me sentí terriblemente mal pero todavía necesitaba su apoyo en esta cuestión de emergencia.

—Sakura, aquí estoy ¿encontraste algo?

—Ino, estoy buscando una planta que sustituya a los crisantemos. He anotado varios nombres en esta lista ¿crees que alguno de ellos esté en tu florería?

Ino tomó el papel y empezó a leerlo, luego tomó un bolígrafo y marcó algunas cosas.

—Sí, tenemos manzanilla y alcornoque... No sé si aún quede algo de alfalfa pero buscaré.

—Bien, entonces ¿cuento contigo? Yo me haré cargo de Kakashi sensei.

—Claro, volveré tan pronto como pueda.

—¡Ah! —Exclamé y se detuvo justo antes de salir— Si puedes, dile a alguien que me consiga hidromiel.

—¿Hidromiel?

—Su consistencia es menos espesa que la miel convencional, la necesitaré para mezclar los ingredientes.

—Espera un momento... ¿Ése no fue un regalo que Kiba y Shino dieron a Naruto y Hinata por su boda?

—¡Es cierto! —Recordé.

—Voy a preguntarle, si me dice que aún le queda algo, me pasaré a su casa para que Hinata me dé un poco. ¿Cuánta necesitas?

—400 gramos está bien.

—De acuerdo, volveré tan rápido como pueda.

(...)

« _—Muy bien... ¿Por qué no se presentan de uno en uno?_

— _¿Presentarnos? Y... ¿Qué se supone que debamos decir?_

— _Lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta. Sus sueños para el futuro, pasatiempos... Cosas así._

— _¿Por qué no se presenta primero usted? Digo, antes de que hablemos díganos usted para que veamos cómo se supone que debe de ser._

— _¿Yo? Yo soy Kakashi Hatake. Las cosas que me gustan y me disgustan... No, no tengo ganas de decirles eso. ¿Mis sueños para el futuro?... Nunca había pensado en eso. Y en cuanto a mis pasatiempos... Tengo muchos pasatiempos._ »

—Eso fue completamente inútil Kakashi sensei...

—¿Sakura? ¿Sakura?

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me enderecé, vi a Ino, volteé a mi derecha y Kakashi sensei estaba acostado aún en estado de coma. Me limpié los ojos y me levanté.

—Lo siento, debí quedarme dormida.

—Es natural, has trabajado toda la noche en esa medicina. Hasta estabas hablando entre sueños.

—¿De verdad? Qué pena, lo lamento mucho. Tú no has descansado nada, ¿por qué no vas al consultorio y duermes un poco? Te sentará muy bien.

—Descuida, ya bebí dos tazas de café súper cargado, por el momento estoy tan despierta que sería inútil intentar dormir. ¿Has usado la medicina en Kakashi sensei?

—Sí, pero Hanabi no ha detectado cambios. Quise esperar unos minutos para saber si hacía efecto.

—¿Y dónde está Hanabi?

—Ha ido a comer algo en la cafetería del hospital. Me siento mal por ella, se mira igual de estresada que nosotros. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Sai y Sasuke fueron a Suri?

—Como cuatro horas, ya deberían estar allá. Espero que puedan encontrar a la anciana, aunque ya es de madrugada.

—Seguro que la despertarán, esto es importante.

De pronto sentí una punzada en las sienes y me mareé, ya sabía lo que era. A los pocos segundos un dolor más fuerte apareció y llevé ambas manos a mi cabeza, mis piernas se tambalearon y choqué con una mesa tumbando varios objetos.

—¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Sakura!

Ino se asustó ya que yo estaba sentada en el suelo sosteniendo mi cabeza y quejándome de ese dolor que todos los días aparecía.

—¡Déjame revisarte!

—No, no —tomé aire y me tranquilicé, sentí que el dolor desaparecía—, estoy bien, ya pasó.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te sucedió? Sakura debes descansar, esperaremos a que los chicos regresen.

—Estoy bien, sólo fue un dolorcito...

—¿Un dolorcito? ¡Mírate!

—No tiene importancia —me levanté del suelo para recoger las cosas que tiré—, es la preocupación por Kakashi sensei.

—Sakura...

—Ya que estás demasiado despierta, por favor cuida de Kakashi sensei. Iré a buscar un libro.

Salí de la habitación con dirección a la biblioteca del hospital por segunda vez. Indagué sobre el cerebro humano y sus partes. La hoja mencionaba un golpe seco al lóbulo temporal. No estaba muy familiarizada con éste así que seguí leyendo y me sorprendí cuando descubrí su funcionamiento.

El lóbulo temporal es parte de la memoria a largo plazo, esto es: recordar la información como fechas, lugares, rostros, etc. El daño a esta zona también puede causar amnesia anterógrada, o la incapacidad para crear nuevos recuerdos.

—Es... Esto es terrible.

Me levanté y salí de la biblioteca para hablar con Shikamaru, quien no había ido a casa y en su lugar estaba haciendo guardia en el segundo piso junto a otros ninjas.

Al verme se paró de su asiento con una severa preocupación en su rostro. Me di cuenta que temía malas noticias.

—Shikamaru, ¿qué es lo que ha estado haciendo Kakashi sensei durante este tiempo? ¿A dónde iba después del trabajo?

—Yo- no... No sé, a su casa supongo. ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

—Como sabes, su flujo de chakra disminuye por la inflamación que provocó algún ataque a su cabeza. Sospecho que se trató de un golpe a su lóbulo temporal, éste está relacionado con el almacenamiento de los recuerdos. No puedo siquiera imaginarme qué ocurrió con él, ¿quién le hizo esto?

—¿Almacenamiento de recuerdos? —Shikamaru miró hacia otro lado, como si quisiera pensar en algo— Es posible que él... Tal vez él —me miraba dubitativo.

—¿Qué? —Me alteré— Dilo.

—El Hokage siempre estaba en su oficina, rara vez salía durante sus horas de trabajo pero cuando lo hacía volvía casi de inmediato.

—¿Y a dónde iba?

—A la biblioteca. Él, ya no leía su habitual libro. Algunas veces lo vi leyendo libros de anatomía pero no le di mayor importancia.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto? ¿Qué insinúas?

Shikamaru se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego tomó aire.

—Es sólo una hipótesis, pero de acuerdo a lo que me has dicho podría ser cierto.

—¿Qué cosa? Shikamaru habla por favor.

—Que tal vez Kakashi sensei intentaba encontrar la manera de traer de vuelta tus recuerdos sobre Sasuke.

Sentí que el suelo se movía, era simplemente inconcebible algo como eso. Me senté despacio en el sillón de la sala de estar mientras Shikamaru me explicaba su hipótesis.

—No es momento para guardarnos secretos, la vida de él corre peligro así que te lo diré. Sai lo investigó, habló con la mujer que borró tus recuerdos y descubrió que el canal de tu cerebro que almacenaba las memorias sobre Sasuke fue cerrado físicamente, es decir, está bloqueado y no hay manera de restaurarlo. Eso preocupó considerablemente al Hokage, sobretodo cuando cayó en cuenta que hasta el momento no hay medicina o procedimiento que revierta la modificación en tu cerebro. Prometimos no esforzarte a intentar recordar a Sasuke, dimos el asunto por terminado para que fueras feliz, pero las cosas se complicaron y tú lo sabes. No estoy culpándote, pero investigaste de más y tomaste afección por Sasuke otra vez a tal grado que nuevamente estabas sufriendo. Kakashi sensei se dio cuenta, yo también pero no dijimos nada. Por eso pienso que posiblemente intentó encontrar la manera de ayudarte a recuperar tu memoria y se usó a sí mismo para ver si funcionaba.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, todo lo que Shikamaru decía tenía lógica y no me sorprendía. Quizás sí estuvo investigando, probablemente se sintió culpable cuando le dije todas esas cosas horribles. Todo era mi culpa, él estaba muriendo por mi estupidez.

—No llores Sakura, no es el momento. Sabes que no he querido hacerte sentir mal.

—No Shikamaru, tienes toda la razón. Lo que has dicho es lo más seguro a ser una realidad, Kakashi sensei siempre se ha preocupado por mí y no dudaría ni un momento que haya querido ayudarme.

No se lo dije a Shikamaru, pero lo sucedido en mi cabeza ya lo sabía y no dejaba de mortificarme saber que el antiguo Sasuke que conocí se había ido para siempre de mi memoria.

El ascensor se abrió frente a nosotros y Hanabi salió de él, me puse de pie de inmediato.

—Volveré a terapia intensiva. Debo seguir intentándolo.

(...)

Eran casi las siete de la mañana, Hanabi estaba tan cansada como yo pero luego de probar con una dosis más fuerte de la medicina que preparé, sentimos un alivio en el alma cuando la pequeña Hyuga me dijo con una sonrisa que aunque la inflamación persistía, había disminuido ligeramente y el flujo de chakra había aumentado.

—Vas por buen camino Sakura —expresó dándome ánimos.

—¿Todavía no llegan Sai y Sasuke?

—No lo sé ¿quieres que vaya a revisar?

Ni siquiera alcancé a contestarle cuando un enfermero abrió la puerta y me habló para indicarme que ambos shinobis habían regresado. Rápidamente salí para encontrarlos en el camino, traían consigo una gran bolsa de plástico.

—Díganme ¿encontraron algo?

Sai me entregó la bolsa y aunque no estaba segura de qué significaba, la tomé.

—Hablamos con la mujer —dijo— nos explicó todo. Ahora no puedo darte todos los detalles porque es más importante salvar al Hokage.

—¿Qué es esto? —Miré la bolsa y Sasuke contestó.

—Crisantemos, los necesitarás.

—Tienes que hacer una infusión con ellos, luego la mezclarás con los otros ingredientes de la hoja, aquí te anoté el procedimiento.

Sai me entregó un papel.

—¿Esto curará a Kakashi sensei?

—Eso bajará la inflamación, no se abrirá el punto por completo pero ayudará mucho. Necesitarás a Hanabi para que te guíe, después de administrar esta medicina requerirás de mucho chakra y precisión —dijo con seriedad—. La anciana me dijo que se debe ser muy preciso, un sólo golpe con tu ninjutsu médico, justo en el punto de cierre, pero es peligroso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Puso sus manos en mis hombros y me miró fijamente.

—Si te desvías un poco, podrías cerrarlo por completo y eso sería mortal. Debes calcular el sitio y hacerlo rápido.

Mi corazón palpitaba velozmente y aterrorizado. Yo podía salvar o matar a mi ex sensei. Esa técnica podría estar catalogada en un nivel de imposibilidad, ni siquiera imaginaba que Lady Tsunade fuera capaz de conseguirlo.

—No tiembles Sakura —dijo Sai y me soltó—, tranquilízate, sé que lo harás bien. Eres la mejor kunoichi médica que conozco, y mira que mi esposa también es médica —sonrió.

Respiré hondo, tenía que hacer las cosas bien y calmarme. Fui a preparar la medicina para Kakashi. La hoja mencionaba una administración intravenosa y esperar media hora antes de la utilización del ninjutsu médico. Comencé a hacer la mezcla con los dátiles, el gingko biloba y la infusión de crisantemos.

Ino se encargó de la inyección en el brazo de Kakashi sensei. Shizune y otro enfermero revisaban los latidos del corazón y la ventilación de sus pulmones.

Me lavé la cara varias veces. Le planteé a Hanabi lo que haríamos, ella me escuchaba atentamente y asentía una y otra vez. También estaba nerviosa, se le notaba.

Practicamos un par de veces con algunos peces de prueba, ella me indicaba dónde se localizaba algún punto de chakra y yo utilizaba mi ninjutsu. Teníamos mucho miedo pero al mismo tiempo buscamos dentro de nosotras el valor suficiente para no fallar.

La habitación se quedó silenciosa cuando pasó la media hora. Shizune, Ino y el enfermero retrocedieron. Hanabi y yo nos acercamos a Kakashi sensei, ella activó su byakugan una vez más y con su dedo índice me mostró el lugar exacto donde yo debía intervenir.

Tomé aire otra vez, sujeté fuerte mi muñeca con mi otra mano, no podía fallar. Ya había lastimado mucho a Kakashi sensei, lo menos que podía hacer era salvarle la vida.

El ambiente se puso tenso, una gota de sudor me recorrió el cuello.

—Cuando cuente hasta tres, apartas tu mano lo más rápido que puedas ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, entendido —Hanabi tragó saliva.

Cerré mi puño dejando únicamente mi dedo índice cargado del chakra con ninjutsu médico, apuntando directamente al sitio donde Hanabi mantenía sus dedos.

—Uno...

Escuché el latir de mi corazón.

—Dos...

Una imagen de Kakashi sensei se vino a mi mente.

—¡Tres!

Hanabi retiró su mano y al momento dejé caer el golpe directo al punto de cierre. El corazón me latía a mil por hora, y escuché que la máquina empezó a sonar cada vez más y más rápido. Nos espantamos, Shizune se acercó a inspeccionar; me estaban temblando las piernas. Luego, se estabilizó, volteamos con Hanabi que mantenía su byakugan y quedamos a la expectativa de sus palabras.

Sus labios temblaron, sus cejas se levantaron temblorosas y tuve mucho miedo hasta que por fin habló.

—Lo hiciste —dijo mientras temblaba, desactivó su byakugan y me miró— ¡abriste el punto de chakra! ¡Lo abriste! ¡Su chakra fluye completamente!

Me dejé caer de rodillas al piso y empecé a llorar de alegría, por fin era por un buen motivo. Ino y Shizune se abrazaron, Ino también estaba llorando y el enfermero se limpió los ojos.

Hanabi se puso de cuclillas para sobarme la espalda e instintivamente la abracé.

—Gracias, muchas gracias Hanabi —dije entre sollozos y llanto.

—Lo hiciste bien Sakura, yo simplemente fui una herramienta de apoyo.

Salí de la sala de terapia intensiva para darles la buena noticia. En el pasillo esperaban casi todos, se corrió la noticia de que yo haría el último intento por salvarlo y seguro estaban ansiosos por saber qué ocurrió.

Al verme con el rostro mojado vi que muchos se espantaron así que como pude logré hablar.

—Se ha salvado —mi voz estaba cortada—, ¡Kakashi sensei se ha salvado!

Una gran cantidad de ovaciones y gritos de alegría sonaron en el lugar, vi que muchos se abrazaban. Ino salió detrás de mí y corrió a los brazos de Sai quien muy cariñosamente le sobaba la cabeza y la apretaba contra su cuerpo.

—Trabajaste muy duro, querida, te recompensaré lo prometo —lo escuché decir.

Naruto salió de entre la multitud y me estrechó a su cuerpo sin darme oportunidad de liberar mis brazos.

—¡Sakura! —Reía con entusiasmo— ¡Eres la mejor, _dattebayo_! ¡Jamás dudé de ti!

Otros compañeros del hospital se acercaron para agradecerme y estrecharme las manos. Estaba muy feliz, pero no por mí sino por la vida de Kakashi sensei.

Al cabo de unos minutos la mayoría se había retirado, sólo quedaban los ninjas que harían guardia hasta medio día.

Shizune revisó a Kakashi sensei y determinó que en cualquier momento él podría despertar. Hanabi volvió a casa, Ino también lo hizo y yo iría a dormir un poco para recobrar fuerzas.

Bajaba por el ascensor hasta el último piso. Al abrirse me encontré con Sasuke quien estaba sentado con un vaso de café en su mano, sus ojeras también eran muy notorias.

No dije nada, él tampoco lo hizo. Pasé de largo cuando de pronto escuché mi nombre.

—Con que ahí estás Sakura.

Miré hacia atrás y me sorprendí de ver a Neru. Se acercó mientras sonreía y de repente puso una rosa roja frente a mí.

—¿Y esto?

—Es para ti. Lo hiciste bien, pequeña —apretó mi mejilla—. Ahora estoy más orgulloso de ti.

Tomé la rosa con un poco de pena, me sentía muy tímida por esa acción tan linda.

—Gracias Neru.

De reojo vi a Sasuke, estaba mirándonos... ¡Estaba mirándonos! Sentí que la cara se me ponía roja, sus ojos negros eran tan intensos pero no pude verlo más porque Neru se apresuró a abrazarme y me impidió presenciar el panorama.

—Pequeña cerecita, anda, te llevaré a tu casa para que descanses.

El abrazo terminó, pero oculté mi rostro de Sasuke y le di la espalda.

—No te preocupes pue-

—Shh shh shh —Neru puso su dedo índice en mis labios—. No aceptaré una negación de parte de mi princesa.

—Neru por favor —susurré avergonzada—, no tienes que llamarme con esos apodos raros.

—¡Ah! ¡Sakura!

La voz de Naruto apareció, tanto Neru como yo volteamos y fue de modo que sin querer volví a mirar a Sasuke, esta vez estaba caminando hacia el bote de basura para tirar su vaso. Naruto pasó de él y se aproximó conmigo.

—Sakura, pensé que ya te habías ido a casa.

—En eso estaba —expresé— ¿se te ofrece algo?

—Toma —me extendió una tarjeta.

—¿Qué es esto? —La recibí.

—Es un cupón para que comas ramen de Ichiraku gratis —se sobó la nariz y esbozó una sonrisa—, no es mejor que esa rosa que traes en tus manos pero sentí la necesidad de darte este presente como agradecimiento por salvar a Kakashi sensei.

—Ah, realmente no tenías que darme nada. Todo fue trabajo en equipo, no todo el mérito es mío.

—Yo digo que está bien que lo aceptes —Neru me pasó su brazo por los hombros—. Hasta yo podría acompañarte, ya sabes... Como una cita.

—¿Una cita? —Naruto nos miró confundido y mis ojos instintivamente se movieron en dirección a Sasuke, nuestras miradas se conectaron.

—Bueno —Neru carraspeó—, lo que pasa es que Sakura y yo... Ehh... ¿Cómo lo digo sin que suene mal?

—Él es mi novio —dije sonriendo y a Naruto casi se le salen los ojos.

—¡¿Eeeehhh?! ¡¿Tu novio?! —Exclamó, y las pocas personas que había en la sala voltearon.

—¿Qué? —Neru me miró y le metí un codazo— Ah ¡sí! Eso, somos novios.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

—¡No puedo creerlo Sakura! Pensé que te gustaba...

—¿Quién? ¿Sasuke? —Dije fuerte para que me oyera—No, no, para nada. Eso es cosa del pasado.

—¿En serio?

—Sí Naruto, lo pensé mejor. ¿Por qué habría de estar interesada en un vago poco interesante, problemático y que además era un mediocre como ninja?

 _«—No era alguien muy interesante, solía meterse en problemas casi siempre y su nivel como ninja era muy mediocre. Naruto siempre lo estaba regañando»_

—Bueno pues... Así te gustaba.

—Ya Naruto —le di una palmada en la espalda—, no bromees. La gente madura ¿sabes? Así como tú encontraste a Hinata —miré a Neru quien tenía una cara de sorpresa—, yo encontré a mi bomboncito —le apreté una mejilla.

Naruto miró hacia atrás y luego comenzó a reírse. Se echó los brazos a la nuca y me miró de nuevo.

—Pues te felicito Sakura, tú mereces ser FE-LIZ —enfatizó—. Me da mucho gusto —estrechó con fuerza las manos de Neru quien seguía atónito—, amigo, cuando quieras puedes ir a la casa de la familia Uzumaki, serás bien recibido.

—Neru es el hijo del Señor Feudal —expliqué.

—¡Wow! ¡Eres alguien importante!

—Bueno yo...

—Sí, además tuvo entrenamiento militar. No es cualquier sujeto —dije y Naruto se sorprendía más y más.

—¡Caray! Es un honor estar frente a ti, te besaría los pies si pudiera —Naruto reía tan alto que una enfermera lo mandó callar.

—Es hora de que me vaya a casa —dije y tomé a Neru de la mano—, gracias por el cupón Naruto.

—Ni que lo digas, es todo tuyo. Vete, vete y sé feliz Sakura.

Caminamos hacia la puerta y escuché que Naruto exclamó.

—¡Cuidadito con ser muy melosos, par de pollitos!

Sólo alcé mi mano y la agité despacio, volteé mi cabeza y le dediqué una sonrisa. Y sí, Sasuke seguía ahí, no me miraba sólo estaba recargado en la pared.

* * *

 _ **Tal vez no deba decir nada sin embargo, aunque suene repetitivo, quiero agradecerles por leer esta historia y todavía más a quienes se atreven a dejar un comentario. Uno respetuoso y bonito.**_

 _ **Ahora mismo creo estar demasiado sensible y susceptible pero es porque estoy enferma y la estoy pasando mal, espero reponerme pronto (no es algo de gravedad, simple gripe y esas cosas por cambio de clima). Por lo que no quisiera leer alguna opinión sobre lo fastidiosa que es Sakura y eso, de verdad, ya sé qué clase de personaje estoy transmitiendo y tal vez no es muy agradable para algunos lectores.**_

 _ **Como demoré en publicar un día (creo), voy a subir éste y otro capítulo. Gracias por su paciencia y nos leemos.**_


	29. MENTIRAS

**CAPÍTULO 29.- "MENTIRAS"**

Después de descansar un par de horas en la comodidad de mi habitación luego de tanto tiempo, bajé a comer algo pues, debía volver al hospital para ver la evolución en la salud de Kakashi sensei.

Mi padre estaba intentando arreglar un viejo reloj despertador mientras que mamá estaba sentada a la mesa bebiendo una taza de café.

—Querido, déjalo así ya compraremos uno nuevo.

—No voy a rendirme, este reloj es importante ¿sabes?

Sentí mucha nostalgia al verlos hablar así por ello no pude evitar reír por lo bajo aunque de todos modos fui escuchada y ambos voltearon.

—Ya te has levantado —dijo mamá—, ven a comer, preparé katsudon.

—¡Wow! ¿En serio?

Me apresuré a ver sobre la estufa y comprobarlo. Tenía que admitirlo, extrañaba la comida de mamá. Aspiré el suave y delicioso aroma del katsudon que me hacía agua la boca; papá empezó a reírse fuertemente.

—Parece que mi niña no ha cambiado nada.

—Papá, ya no soy una niña —puse mi plato en la mesa y me senté para comer—, ya soy una mujer adulta.

—¿Qué tal van tus habilidades culinarias? —Cuestionó mi madre— Sakura, ¿qué pasa si un día te casas? Yo no podré estar preparando tu comida y la de tu marido.

—Cielos mamá... Mi marido también deberá aprender a hacer de comer —reí—, es que no puedo hacerlo todo yo sola. Soy alguien importante.

—Y se puede saber ¿quién es el apuesto joven que te venía acompañando y se regresó antes de llegar a esta casa?

Casi me atraganto con la comida; no esperaba que papá hubiera visto a Neru. Comenzaba a creer que papá tenía más capacidad de espionaje que un Jōnin.

—Es... Un amigo —dije.

—Ah con que un amigo ¿eh? —Papá siguió desarmando el reloj— Eres muy popular hoy en día. No me sorprendería que pronto nos presentaras un novio.

—No digas tonterías —lo señalé con mis palillos—, estoy muy ocupada salvando al mundo como para perder mi tiempo con romances.

—Necesitas darme nietos —interrumpió mamá—, quiero conocer mi descendencia.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, querida. Sakura, consigue un buen marido pronto... De preferencia, uno con prestigio y propiedades.

—Deben estar bromeando, ahora se preocupan por esas cosas.

—Tu padre no habla en serio, sabes que ambos queremos lo mejor para ti. Puedes casarte con quien tú quieras siempre y cuando seas feliz, Sakura.

—Con quien yo quiera...

Suspiré mientras veía el trozo de carne que sostenían mis palillos. Para mis padres era sencillo decirlo: _"Cásate con quien tú quieras"_. Ojalá las cosas fueran así de sencillas y todos pudiéramos estar con quienes amamos. Pero lamentablemente en la vida no todos podemos obtener lo que queremos, y lo que yo quería se llamaba Sasuke.

Terminé de comer y me preparé para ir de nueva cuenta al hospital. Tomé mi bolsillo y lo amarré a mi cadera, luego me coloqué la bufanda y el abrigo.

—Ya me voy —caminé hacia la puerta para ponerme las botas.

—¿Volverás para dormir? —Preguntó mamá.

—No lo sé, tengo que ver a Kakashi sensei e investigar algunas cosas.

—No olvides alimentarte.

—Descuida mamá, no lo haré —me puse de pie—. Bien.

Antes de salir, papá dijo algo que me paralizó las piernas y me derritió el corazón.

—Sakura... Gracias.

—Por- ¿por qué me agradeces? —Pregunté sin voltear a verlo.

—Por salvar al Hokage, por ser la grandiosa médica que se esfuerza continuamente... Y por ser nuestra hija.

Apreté los labios y sentí un nudo en la garganta, pero no pretendía llorar frente a mis padres así que sólo moví mi cabeza.

—Ya- ya me voy.

(...)

Ahora que lo observaba bien, Konoha había cambiado un poco, pero sólo eso. En la calle principal estaban abriendo una nueva tienda de ropa y una más de artesanías. Antes de irme a Suri, ya había notado que la aldea había presentado un aumento en el número de visitantes extranjeros, en especial, del país del Viento.

Regresé al hospital y subí directamente al tercer piso, allí me informaron que Kakashi sensei continuaba en terapia intensiva y seguía sin despertar.

—Sakura, has vuelto.

Naruto estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la sala de terapia intensiva, se le veía agotado.

—Todavía sigues haciendo guardia ¿no? —Asintió.

—Mi turno terminará en una hora.

—Entiendo. En cuanto acabe, ve a casa con Hinata —me crucé de brazos—, no es muy conveniente que dejes a tu mujer sola y menos si está embarazada.

Sonreí pero él no lo hizo, sólo se quedó silencioso mirándome como si existiera algo de mí que no le tenía muy tranquilo. Conociéndolo, sabía que él quería decírmelo.

—Dilo.

Alzó sus cejas y luego su mirada se volvió afligida.

—Sakura ¿de verdad ese sujeto de antes es tu novio?

Su interrogante fue inesperada, había imaginado que me preguntaría otra cosa. Miré a mi alrededor para asegurarme que no había nadie cerca.

—No —contesté—, no lo es. Sólo lo dije porque sí.

—No deberías jugar con eso Sakura —me reprendió y me miró con intensidad. Me sentí intimidada y avergonzada por la madurez de sus palabras.

—Lo sé, hay muchas cosas que no debería hacer y sin embargo, las hago.

—Todavía quieres a Sasuke ¿no es así?

—No volvamos con lo mismo —bufé—, si por algún motivo me olvidé de él es porque no era tan importante en mi vida.

—Allí estás de nuevo engañándote. Conmigo fue diferente aquella vez, porque yo te conozco y sé que le quieres mucho... Pero el tipo que te acompañaba, él no te conoce tanto como yo. Si le dices cosas como que lo quieres o es tu novio, es posible que las crea y al final terminarán sufriendo ambos.

—¿Qué pretendes entonces? ¿Que pase toda mi vida amando a alguien que no me ama? Además... Sasuke ya está muerto.

Naruto lo sabía bien, Sasuke seguía vivo. Pero todos acordaron no decirme nada y hacerme creer que murió en un enfrentamiento. Pude ver la amargura que expresó su rostro, seguramente ansiaba decirme la verdad pero por otra parte estaba obligado a callar por órdenes.

—No es que desee que toda tu vida vivas queriéndolo —se levantó de su silla—, sólo anhelo que puedas estar con alguien que de verdad te quiera y tú a él. No que juegues a pretender estar enamorada para olvidarte de Sasuke.

—La cosa es... —bajé la mirada— que con mis memorias, se fue mi amor por Sasuke.

—¿Eso quiere decir que entonces tu corazón es libre?

Sonreí con amargura y luego suspiré.

—No, por desgracia. Porque conocí a Daisuke y me enamoré de él —la cara que puso Naruto no tenía precio, estaba casi tan pálido como Sai—. Pero ya conoces el resto de la historia, él y Momoka están juntos.

—Sa-Sakura...

—Dejemos este tema aquí y no volvamos a tocarlo. Tú no vas a decirle a nadie lo que te acabo de confesar ¿me entendiste, Naruto Uzumaki de Hyūga?

—Pero...

—Pero nada —le piqué el pecho con mi dedo índice—, ya te lo dije. Si me entero que andas divulgando mi miserable vida amorosa te juro que el bebé que Hinata tiene en su vientre será tu única descendencia.

Me di la media vuelta y entré a la sala para ver a Kakashi sensei. Hablar de ese tipo de temas me aturdía y sólo conseguía deprimirme.

Un enfermero anotaba algunas cosas en su libreta, al verme hizo una reverencia.

—¿Cómo está el Hokage? —Pregunté.

—Su presión sanguínea está bien, todo trabaja con normalidad. En las próximas horas será enviado a observación hasta que reaccione.

—Ya veo...

—Con su permiso, doctora.

El enfermero salió de la habitación dejándome con Kakashi sensei. Permanecí con él unos minutos mientras acariciaba su mano.

—Es usted el peor sensei de la historia de los shinobis —dije—, mire que hacerme sufrir de esta manera.

Miraba sus ojos esperando que los abriera en cualquier momento, pero no sucedió; sin embargo, sentí un leve movimiento y miré hacia su mano, ¿había tenido un reflejo o estaba despertando?

Su dedo índice se movía repentinamente.

—Kakashi sensei ¿puede oírme? Soy Sakura.

Una vez más ese movimiento me hizo tener esperanza, mas nada ocurrió. Tras unos momentos, dejó de pasar.

(...)

Me encontraba en la sala de reuniones junto con Shikamaru, Ino y Sai. Este último nos citó para hablar acerca de lo que la anciana les había contado sobre el Tojiru Kioku. Yo estaba ansiosa por saber pero habían transcurrido diez minutos desde que me presenté en aquel sitio y ni siquiera había comenzado a hablar sobre el asunto.

—Y bien... ¿Cuándo empezamos? —Me inquieté.

—Ya casi, estoy esperando a alguien.

—¿A quién?

La puerta se abrió y todos miramos, sentía un apretón en mi estómago cada vez que lo veía. Me cuestionaba si Sasuke siempre había tenido esa poderosa presencia capaz de alterar a cualquiera.

Entró y cerró la puerta, se sentó justo en frente de mí pero su mirada no se había posicionado sobre mí en ningún momento.

La última vez que lo vi antes de dejar la aldea, le deseé felicidad junto a Momoka. Pero por algún motivo, en cada ocasión que tenía la oportunidad de verle, parecía estar molesto y cuando se trataba de mí, su expresión era dura.

—Ya estamos todos así que empezaré —habló Sai—. Como saben, Daisuke y yo visitamos a una antigua enfermera de Konoha que ahora vive en Suri. Gracias a que Sakura descubrió el nombre de lo que podría ser la técnica que ocasionó todo este problema en el Hokage.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que les dijo la anciana? —Preguntó Shikamaru— ¿Cómo es que ella la conoce?

Sai comenzó a relatar.

 _«—Trabajé en Konoha hace décadas. Esta técnica ya existía y aunque era peligrosa, seguía expuesta sin ser catalogada como prohibida. El verdadero problema surgió cuando los ANBU de Raíz quisieron implementarla para sus miembros. Ustedes ya deben saberlo ¿verdad? Raíz siempre quiso que cada uno de los elementos que la conformaban, reprimiera sus recuerdos y emociones, así que creyeron que sería la técnica idónea para sus planes. Sin embargo, esto no fue así y cuando menos se lo esperaron comenzaron a perder vidas»_

—Eso tiene sentido —Shikamaru apoyó sus codos en la mesa y entrelazó sus manos a la altura de su barbilla.

—Pero entonces ¿qué pasa con la hoja a medio terminar que estaba justo dentro del pergamino? —Ino preguntó.

—La mujer buscó una solución para revertir el efecto del Tojiru Kiouku —habló Sasuke—, pero no lo consiguió a su tiempo.

 _«—Estuve investigando exhaustivamente una forma de restablecer el lóbulo temporal para evitar que el chakra disminuyera, sabía bien que mi deber como enfermera era ayudar a mi aldea. Sin embargo, la mayoría de mis estudios fueron eliminados por Raíz. Ellos descubrieron lo que yo intentaba hacer y antes de hacer un escándalo por las muertes de algunos de sus miembros, prefirieron no volver a utilizar el Tojiru Kiouku y cerrar el caso como si nada hubiera pasado. No pude continuar en Konoha, así que me marché a otros pueblos y finalmente me establecí en Suri. Aunque después de todo mi conciencia no me permitió vivir pretendiendo que nada se podía hacer y dediqué mucho tiempo investigando una cura para esto. A pesar de que la infusión con plantas es de mucha utilidad para anestesiar y desinflamar la zona afectada y así evitar que tenga complicaciones, lo que más importa es el ninjutsu médico y la precisión de la persona que recurirá a dar un golpe en la zona afectada para abrir el canal de chakra.»_

—Así que... Conseguir la cura sigue siendo casi imposible —expresé.

—El Hokage se ha salvado porque tuvimos suerte de tu capacidad como ninja médico —dijo Sai—, pero como bien dices, sigue siendo algo que no se puede revertir fácilmente porque no todos tienen tu precisión.

—Quemaremos el pergamino —dijo Shikamaru—, es peligroso que esté al alcance de todos. También cerraremos la bodega, cuando el Hokage reaccione ya veremos qué hacer con ella.

—Sobre eso —interrumpió Sasuke—, la mujer dijo que el Tojiru Kioku se utiliza para cerrar lentamente un canal de chakra, no necesariamente sirve para eliminar recuerdos pero de todos modos esto quiere decir que afecta al cerebro. El Hokage se ha salvado porque su chakra fluye de nuevo, pero no quita la posibilidad de que tenga secuelas.

—¿Quieres decir que puede que cuando despierte no recuerde aspectos de su vida? —Ino se alteró al igual que yo.

—Es posible —admitió Sai.

El ambiente se puso tenso y pesado. Las piernas me temblaban de miedo, no podía imaginarme a Kakashi sensei con amnesia y todo por mi culpa.

—Pero quiten esas caras de amargura —Sai se levantó—, confiemos en que estará bien.

(...)

La noche cayó ofreciendo un cielo estrellado sobre Konoha. Crucé las puertas del hospital y pensé que estaría bien si iba a casa de una vez; Ino me alcanzó para darme una palmadita en la espalda y luego se adelantó para irse con Sai. Los miré con melancolía, se veían tan bien juntos. Una feliz pareja de recién casados con un gran futuro para ambos.

—Ah, tonta Sakura, todo este tiempo has tomado malas decisiones —pensé.

Caminaba con dirección a casa cuando recordé el cupón que Naruto me dio; lo saqué de mi bolsa y lo observé bajo la luz de una farola. Después de todo, mamá me dijo que no debía olvidarme de comer así que tuve la idea de ir a cenar ramen a Ichiraku.

—¿Sakura? —Miré hacia un lado y contuve la respiración— ¡De verdad eres tú! ¡Qué alegría!

Khale apareció justo en ese momento, me sentí tan mal. A mi mente llegaron un montón de recuerdos y entre ellos estaba la carta que me escribió... ¡Santo cielo! ¡Ni siquiera le contesté!

—Buenas noches, Khale —saludé nerviosa pero él seguía sonriendo.

—Cuánto tiempo sin verte ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien... ¿Y tú? —Era patética, ni siquiera podía hablar de algo interesante.

—Estoy mejor ahora que te veo otra vez —se acercó un poco y susurró—, me enteré que salvaste la vida del Hokage. Eres grandiosa.

—No, no, para nada. Yo sólo trabajé en equipo con excelentes personas.

—¿Siempre eres así de modesta?

El ambiente cambió a uno de incomodidad para ambos. Khale se sobó el cuello y después habló lo que tanto temí.

—Recibiste mi carta ¿verdad?

—Sí, fui feliz cuando la leí. Perdóname por no haberte contestado.

—Está bien, no te preocupes.

Repentinamente, su mano tomó mi barbilla y la levantó para verme a los ojos... ¡Ah! Khale tenía unos bellos ojos color miel que hipnotizaban con sólo verlos.

— Q-¿qué pasa?

—¿Te has hecho algo en la cara? —Me veía atento.

—No... ¿Por qué? ¿Tengo algo?

—Tal vez ha sido idea mía —sonrió.

—¿Eh?

Todavía sostenía mi barbilla cuando una mano le tomó la muñeca y la apartó de mi rostro. Ambos volteamos y sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir.

—Ese truco para coquetear es muy viejo, amigo mío.

Neru estaba de pie junto a nosotros sin quitar sus ojos negros de Khale. Éste, por su parte, lo miró con la misma intensidad y se soltó de su agarre. La atmósfera se volvió insoportable, parecían dos shinobis a punto de enfrentarse.

—Ah... Neru ¡qué sorpresa verte aquí! —Hablé para romper el hielo pero fui ignorada, ambos seguían en un duelo de miradas—. Neru, quiero presentarte a Khale —mi voz sonaba demasiado nerviosa—, es un muy buen amigo mío. Kha-Khale, él es Neru y es... Ahm...

Por alguna razón, el sermón que Naruto me dio había vuelto a sonar en mi cabeza. No debía jugar con los sentimientos de nadie.

—Soy su novio —sentenció sin la más mínima pizca de pena, así, con firmeza y seguridad.

—¿Su novio?

Khale por fin dejó de ver a Neru para dirigirse a mí, su rostro lo decía todo y me sentí un ser despreciable. Esa mañana quise burlarme de Sasuke y ahora mis propias mentiras me habían metido en un lío del que no saldría intacta.

—Así que eres un amigo de mi cerecita —Neru se puso las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y su expresión rígida cambió a una menos tensa—, menos mal... Por un momento pensé que estabas tratando de flirtear con ella.

Khale no me quitaba la vista de encima y yo no hallaba en dónde esconderme para ocultarme de esos ojos.

—¿Son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo?

—Unos cuantos meses —contestó y finalmente dejó de mirarme, su expresión también cambió a una más serena.

—Interesante.

—Me alegra saber que eres feliz con alguien Sakura —Khale se ajustó la mochila al hombro—. Te deseo mucha felicidad.

Ni siquiera pude contestarle.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya te vas? —De repente Neru pareció preocupado.

—Sí, aún me quedan cosas por hacer. Por favor —extendió su brazo para darnos paso al camino—, no pierdan más el tiempo conmigo —sonrió—, buenas noches.

Khale hizo una reverencia y luego se retiró por el sentido contrario, y yo me quedé con la conciencia intranquila sosteniendo aún el cupón en mi mano.

(...)

—¡Un shōyu ramen para el caballero y un shio ramen para la señorita!

El señor Teuchi colocó ambos tazones para nosotros, se veía muy ansioso porque el famosísimo y popular hijo del señor feudal probara su especialidad. Ayame de vez en cuando se asomaba desde la parte trasera del local para observarnos... O más bien, para ver a Neru.

—¡Vaya! Esto luce delicioso señor —tomó sus palillos.

—No sólo luce, su sabor es inigualable.

Neru empezó a comer y el rostro del señor Teuchi se impacientaba por conocer su veredicto.

—¡Exquisito! No recuerdo haber probado algo así.

—Haha ¡pues claro! No hay un Ichiraku Ramen en la casa del señor feudal. Por favor, disfruten de sus alimentos.

Se retiró un poco para darnos algo de espacio. Cogí mis palillos y los partí, noté que uno de ellos tenía parte del otro.

—¿Sabías que si partes los palillos completamente por la mitad, significa que tendrás buena suerte? —Dijo Neru.

—Eso explica muchas cosas.

Ignoré el hecho de que la fortuna de los palillos me indicó mi desgracia y empecé a comer.

—Pensé que pedirías un ramen más elaborado ¿siempre te ha gustado el shio ramen?

—No tengo uno preferido —expliqué—, es sólo que a veces no me gusta perder el tiempo. Un shio ramen es más simple.

 _«—Y aunque no lo creas, cada que vea o escuche acerca de shio ramen me acordaré de ti. No recuerdo a nadie en Konoha que ordene ese ramen tan simple.»_

¿Por qué los recuerdos me perseguían de esa forma tan cruel? Cada vez que intentaba ser feliz, algo malo sucedía. Ya sabía que había lastimado a Khale, estaba en una relación con Neru y me gustaba Sasuke. Todo era un engaño en mi vida.

—¿Sakura?

Reaccioné y me di cuenta que apenas había probado de mi tazón. No podía seguir actuando de esa manera frente a Neru.

—Dime Neru, ¿cómo está Kamus?

—Sigue reposando, aunque está desesperado por salir a la aldea para ver a su ex novia. Le he dicho que eso sólo le partirá el corazón pero sigue empeñado en verla.

Kamus era tan parecido a mí, a pesar de sufrir por alguien todavía teníamos el descaro de mantener el amor por esa persona.

—Por cierto Sakura, luego de que el Hokage despierte ¿tienes pensado volver a Suri?

—Tengo mi trabajo en aquella aldea, no puedo simplemente abandonarlo. Eso sería poco profesional.

—Cielos, entonces no podremos vernos.

—¿Te quedarás en Konoha? —Lo miré.

—Mi padre me ha pedido que me haga cargo de la administración de unas tierras, así que mis días en Suri se han terminado.

—Parece que las obligaciones nos persiguen.

—Sí —exhaló—, eso parece.

Nos mantuvimos conversando un rato más, yo traté de olvidar mis preocupaciones para no mostrar una cara amarga a Neru, él no merecía eso de mí.

La noche iba tranquila hasta que aparecieron en el local Shikamaru, Sai y... Sasuke. Ya había tenido suficiente por ese día y sin embargo, la vida continuaba torturándome.

—Buenas noches señor Teuchi —saludó Shikamaru, todos se sentaron en los bancos frente a la barra.

—Ah ¡qué alegría tenerlos por aquí! ¿Qué van a ordenar?

—Un miso ramen —dijo Shikamaru—, ¿qué quieres tú, Sai?

Sai veía el menú de la pared.

—Un shōyu ramen —decidió—, sí, eso estará bien.

—Claro que sí —anotó Ayame.

—Sasu- Ehhh...

Shikamaru empezó a toser y Sai le dio golpecitos en la espalda, me causó gracia que intentaba muy duro no dejar escapar el nombre de Sasuke.

—¿Daisuke? ¿Qué vas a ordenar?

Neru y yo seguíamos sentados, no habíamos hecho ningún ruido. Dentro de mí, ansiaba escuchar la voz de Sasuke aunque fuera sólo para ordenar ramen. Si así sin recuerdos le quería, no podía imaginarme lo mucho que pude haberlo amado en el pasado.

—Un shio ramen —contestó y se me erizó la piel.

—Un shio ramen ¡anotado!

—Hey hombre, te gusta ordenar a lo simple —Shikamaru se burló.

—No me gusta perder el tiempo.

Estoy segura de haber sentido la mirada de Neru puesta en mí, pero no fui capaz de voltear a verlo porque ni siquiera podía moverme.

—Ah.. ¿Sakura? —De pronto, la voz de Sai se dirigió a mí— Qué gusto verte otra vez en este día.

—Claro... Pensé que estarías con Ino, pues los vi marcharse juntos.

—Ino se ha ido a descansar, ella ha trabajado mucho esta semana y no se ha repuesto de sus desveladas —me explicó.

—No lo dudo, Ino es muy trabajadora.

—¿Uh? —Shikamaru miró detrás de mí— ¿Eres el hijo del señor feudal?

—En efecto, mi nombre es Neru.

—Disculpa, no lo sabía. Estuve leyendo algunos reportes, tu padre nos ha encomendado varias misiones pero hay unos asuntos que me gustaría tratar con él ¿cuándo crees que pueda verlo? No logro localizarlo.

—Mi padre ahora mismo no está disponible pero puedes hablar conmigo.

Me levanté de mi asiento.

—Neru, me retiro.

—Te acompaño.

—No, no... Shikamaru está a cargo de los asuntos del Hokage y esto es importante. Por favor escúchalo.

Tomé mi bolso.

—Gracias por el ramen señor Teuchi, Ayame. Estuvo delicioso.

—Vuelve pronto Sakura, y gracias por visitarnos después de tanto tiempo.

Me giré sobre mis talones y me marché sin voltear atrás porque en mi espalda ya sentía suficiente tensión. No soportaba estar entre Neru y Sasuke.

—Sakura... ¿Qué vas a hacer con tus sentimientos?


	30. NARRACIÓN VI Sasuke y el sake

**CAPÍTULO 30.- "NARRACIÓN VI | Sasuke y el sake"**

No había sido el mejor día de su vida, definitivamente no. Después de mucho tiempo volvió a ver a Sakura pero notó algo diferente en la joven que alguna vez suspiró por él y la cual sin pena alguna le confesó su amor incontables veces.

Esta Sakura era distante, desabrida y no lo miraba a los ojos como antes.

Cuando le escuchó decir que el hombre que la acompañaba era su novio, su cuerpo se tensó. Naruto desvergonzadamente se burló en su cara y eso sólo lo hizo recordar lo que le dijo cuando discutieron fuera de su departamento: Que esperaba que Sakura encontrara a alguien que la hiciera feliz.

Bien, todo apuntaba a que Sakura ya había hallado a su media naranja.

Sasuke no era de analizar mucho a otros varones en cuanto a físico, sin embargo, esta vez fue distinto pues apenas supo que aquel hombre era _el elegido, no podía_ evitar mirarlo detalladamente y así poder hacerse una idea de qué vio Sakura en él.

¿El tipo era más alto que él? Sí, lo era. Su piel más blanca, su ropa costosa... Ciertamente no era cualquier plebeyo de pueblo. Una vez que Sakura y él se retiraron, Naruto se dio la media vuelta y se aproximó a pasos agigantados con sus manos en las caderas. Ni siquiera lo dudó, ya sabía lo que le diría.

—¿Lo viste verdad? ¿Sí viste al novio de Sakura? Te lo dije _teme_ , que Sakura encontraría a alguien.

—No es algo de mi incumbencia.

— _No es algo de mi incumbencia_ —lo imitó, eso molestó a Sasuke.

—Nunca dejarás de ser un inmaduro ¿verdad?

—Vamos Sasuke, admite que te duele.

—Tsk... No entiendo qué rayos buscas de mí, idiota. Querías que Sakura me olvidara y encontrara el amor en alguien más ¡bien! Ya está, se ha conseguido a un papanatas como novio ¿eso no te tiene satisfecho? ¿Qué más deseas _dobe_? ¿Que me ponga a llorar y te diga que fui un tonto por no corresponder a sus sentimientos?

A Sasuke le hervía la sangre de rabia, no tanto porque Naruto estuviera burlándose de él sino porque todo lo que había dicho era cierto pero no dejaba de reprocharse que ya era demasiado tarde. Todavía se aferró a la idea absurda de que Sasuke Uchiha no se enamoraba.

—¿Dijiste papanatas?

Naruto estaba asombrado por lo que había escuchado y Sasuke tardó un rato en darse cuenta de su error. La cara le ardió y se prolongó hasta las orejas, estuvo a punto de marcharse pero su compañero no se lo permitió.

—Suéltame.

—Sasuke... ¿Estás celoso? ¡¿De verdad lo estás?!

Los ojos le brillaban al rubio y miraba con desesperación a Sasuke para confirmar sus sospechas.

—Cállate imbécil.

—Enojado sin motivo alguno intentando huir de la situación, sobrenombres despectivos para el novio de tu ex compañera... Mmm... Sí, yo diría que sí está celoso.

Sai apareció en la conversación con una sonrisa fingida, la cual en ocasiones anteriores le había servido para evitar discusiones. Se puso a un lado de Naruto, y Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Lo leí en un libro, si quieres te lo presto.

Sasuke no contestó sólo les miró con furia, odiaba sentirse humillado, detestaba esa sensación de derrota. Ahora esos dos estaban hiriendo su orgullo. Ni siquiera les volvió a dirigir la palabra, simplemente caminó para irse.

—Tendremos reunión a las seis de la tarde —le dijo Sai—, no vayas a faltar. Debemos hablar de lo que nos dijo la anciana.

No respondió y se marchó del hospital. Tenía mucho que meditar.

—Es un cabezota —dijo Naruto—, no va a aceptarlo tan fácilmente ¿verdad?

—Posiblemente se siente avergonzado y no sabe cómo remediar sus errores.

—Si Sasuke no sabe lidiar con sus sentimientos eso quiere decir que necesita una guía... ¿Cómo dices que se llama el libro que leíste?

—No lo dije en serio —Sai se rió—, es obvio que está celoso, cualquiera puede darse cuenta.

—Mmm creo que Sasuke no me tomó en serio cuando le dije que Sakura podría encontrar a alguien, y seguro pensó que no habría nadie más impresionante que él y ¡kashán! Aparece este sujeto.

—Tú eres su amigo después de todo, deja de hacerle burla y háblale con seriedad. Tal vez necesite que lo orientes.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, apretó los labios y empezó a golpear el suelo con el pie.

—Sai es que tú no conoces bien a Sasuke Uchiha, por eso siempre dije que no podrías ser su reemplazo. Sasuke no ríe, no llora, ¡no da muestras de amor a nadie!

—Recuerda que al principio yo tampoco tenía emociones. Al menos Sasuke es capaz de demostrar su enojo.

—Sí pero sigue siendo diferente, Sasuke no es de ésos que... —Se quedó callado e hizo un poco de memoria— Bueno... Hubo esa vez...

—¿Qué?

—Cuando ambos perdimos los brazos y yacimos sobre los escombros de una estatua, Sasuke rió de algo que dije y luego estoy seguro que lo vi llorar. Oh vaya, hasta le pidió disculpas a Sakura. ¡No entiendo por qué volvió a ser un grosero!

—La mujer con la que se comprometió.

—¿Eh?

Sai tomó un vaso de papel para tomar agua del dispensador. Naruto lo siguió.

—Repítelo, Sai.

—Te lo he dicho, Sasuke está amargado porque no ama a la mujer con la que regresó a la aldea. Pienso que tal vez él tenía la esperanza de volver por Sakura y se le atravesó este problema en el camino.

—Es verdad, eso tiene mucho sentido. ¡Necesito hablar con Sakura!

—Un momento, no tomes decisiones apresuradamente. Sakura piensa que Sasuke está muerto y ella ya tiene novio. Además, así sea que Sasuke sienta cariño por ella dudo mucho que lo acepte. No alimentes las ilusiones de Sakura, eso sólo la lastimará más de la cuenta.

Aunque no era lo que quería escuchar, Naruto estaba consciente que lo que Sai decía era verdad. Las cosas no eran así de sencillas y cualquier movimiento podría empeorarlo todo. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era el hecho de que Sai aprendió demasiado de las relaciones humanas, pensó que Ino le había sido de mucha ayuda para entender los sentimientos de los demás. Porque efectivamente, lo mismo sucedió con él cuando empezó a salir con Hinata.

Durante la reunión, Sasuke procuró no mirar a Sakura. Entre menos atención le dedicara tal vez podría aclarar sus emociones, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que su rostro tenía un matiz diferente. Aún así, reafirmó su postura y se mantuvo insensible y frío como siempre.

Luego de la junta, se refugió en la biblioteca del hospital. No quería leer nada, sólo ansiaba un momento a solas. Había hablado de lo que ocurrió en Suri e instantáneamente surgió algo más que unas simples palabras sobre el Tojiru Kiouku.

La anciana, al escuchar sus nombres le reconoció de inmediato. Entraron a su humilde vivienda y presenció con cautela el sitio donde meses atrás él fue eliminado de las memorias de Sakura.

 _«_ _—Así que tú eres el dichoso Sasuke —la mujer lo recorría de pies a cabeza._

— _Sabemos que Sakura Haruno estuvo aquí hace tiempo. Incluso yo hablé con usted ¿lo recuerda? —Dijo Sai._

— _Por supuesto. Esa pobre jovencita enamorada... Ha recurrido a mí en dos ocasiones ¿es que los hombres de Konoha son así de crueles?_

— _¿Dos ocasiones? —Sai se sorprendió— Pero... ¿No se supone que...?_

— _No puedo decir nada más, es confidencial. Pero_ _—_ _enfatizó_ _—_ _, nunca había visto a nadie con la tristeza que esa pobre chica carga. ¿De verdad nunca le has querido ni un poco?_ _»_

Sasuke chistó y bufó al recordar aquello. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza de tanto enredo.

—Hey Sasuke, sigues por aquí —Shikamaru se sentó frente a él—. Pensé que estarías cuidando de tu mujer.

No argumentó nada, sólo hizo una mueca en desaprobación.

—Tranquilo, casi todos sabemos que no son nada —Sasuke le dedicó una mirada fría—. Ahora que estoy a cargo, pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas de la aldea, que no te sorprenda.

—¿Has venido a presumirme tus conocimientos de chisme de pueblo?

—No realmente, de hecho vine porque te tengo noticias.

—¿Qué tipo de noticias?

—Izumo y Kotetsu me han informado que a la aldea ha llegado un extranjero proveniente del país de La Miel. El hijo del señor feudal lo ha traído consigo y pidió permiso para una estancia de diez días.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el asiento.

—Su nombre es Kamus Zumiko y al parecer era el antiguo novio de Momoka... ¿Te suena?

—¿Kamus Zumiko? ¿Está vivo?

—Pues sí, pero por lo que Kotetsu averiguó, viene herido. Si ha llegado a Konoha supongo que está buscando a su novia ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

Sasuke no estaba seguro de lo que debería contestar así que se limitó a callar y dejar que Shikamaru hablara.

—Como no te has casado con ella y su novio sigue vivo, puedes quedar libre de ataduras. Ya no tienes por qué responsabilizarte por la chica.

—Momoka está embarazada, últimamente no ha estado bien y si de repente se entera que Kamus está vivo se impactará demasiado y eso podría ser arriesgado.

—Pero... ¿Qué es mejor que saber que la persona que amas ha regresado por ti?

 _«—Te veo pronto... Gracias.»_

Un recuerdo doloroso, Sakura también había esperado por su regreso.

—Pero aún no se lo digas a Momoka, esperemos a ver cuáles son las intenciones reales de este tipo. No sea que estemos malinterpretando las cosas. Bueno —estiró los brazos—, creo que es hora de retirarse —se levantó de la silla y colocó las manos en el respaldo, permaneció viendo a Sasuke—. Oye, Sai y yo tenemos pensado ir a cenar ramen a Ichiraku ¿por qué no nos acompañas? Supongo que no te vendría mal despejarte un poco.

(...)

Pues la idea no había sido mala hasta que descubrió que Sakuray _su novio_ estaban cenando en el mismo sitio. Atinó a sentarse lo más retirado posible para no incomodar a nadie _-o ser incomodado-_ pero de todos modos Sakura no tardó en marcharse del lugar.

De reojo la miró alejarse, ella ni siquiera volteó. Sus pasos eran tan firmes sin las más mínima señal de titubeo.

Shikamaru estuvo hablando con Neru _-el papanatas-_ , sobre misiones que no podrían cumplirse en los plazos establecidos y acordaron soluciones. Todo en el hijo del señor feudal parecía ser perfecto y eso lo molestaba mucho.

Terminó de comer y pagó su cuenta, se levantó y se despidió; no quería seguir escuchando de ese sujeto. Antes de que pudiera retirarse, el novio de Sakura se dirigió a él.

—Espera Sasuke Uchiha, aún no te vayas.

Sasuke volteó despacio y le mostró una mirada llena de enojo, no le importaba que se diera cuenta que no lo pasaba ni con agua.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Hay algo que debo entregarte.

Bajo la gabardina oscura llevaba una cangurera y de ésta sacó un objeto muy peculiar. Se lo extendió y el corazón le latió con fuerza a Sasuke.

—¿Es tuya verdad?

—¿Por qué tienes esto?

—Sakura la lanzó con furia fuera de su departamento, no se dio cuenta pero me alcanzó a golpear en la cabeza —sonrió, Sasuke le arrebató la bandana.

—¿Por qué Sakura haría algo así? —Sai cuestionó justo lo que Sasuke habría querido preguntar. La última vez que vio a Sakura, ella abrazaba el protector como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Bueno —Neru apoyó la cara sobre su mano—... Digamos que Sakura descubrió algo que todos le estuvieron ocultando y se molestó mucho.

—Déjate de rodeos —ordenó Sasuke, la paciencia se le había ido.

—Mi cerecita se dio cuenta que el hombre por quien tanto lloró, en realidad no está muerto y todo este tiempo le han hecho creer que se llama... ¿Cómo era? ¿Saike? ¿Charuske? —Movía sus ojos como si intentara recordar— ¡Ah, sí! ¡Daisuke!

Sasuke apretó el puño, no soportaba sus burlas. Sai se percató de la rabia que emergía en él y se levantó de su asiento por si algo ocurría.

—Entonces ¿Sakura ya sabe que Sasuke...? —Shikamaru estaba incrédulo.

—Sí, lo sabe todo. Por eso se deshizo de la bandana, porque estaba furiosa por vivir engañada. No la culpo —miró a Sasuke—, justifico toda su molestia. Pero al menos ahora ya superó ese dolor y me encargaré de que no vuelva a sufrir por ineptos.

—¡Cierra la boca!

Sasuke tiró el protector, tomó a Neru del cuello de la gabardina y lo obligó a ponerse de pie. Por su parte Neru ni siquiera se inmutó, y lo retó con la mirada.

—Sasuke ¡por favor! —Sai trataba de soltar su agarre.

—Tranquilízate Sasuke —Shikamaru se puso de pie—, es el hijo del señor feudal.

—¡Me importa un carajo quien sea este bravucón! Nadie se burla de mí.

—¿Me estoy burlando de ti? —Neru apretó la muñeca de Sasuke— Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad. Eres un inepto —le restregó de nueva cuenta.

—¡Sasuke, cálmate! —Sai rodeó a Sasuke con sus brazos para apartarlo.

—Por favor no peleen en el local —exigió el señor Teuchi.

Finalmente lo soltó de golpe y Neru se tambaleó. El pecho de Sasuke subía y bajaba por la intensidad de su respiración.

—Neru, te pido una disculpa —Shikamaru hizo una leve reverencia.

—¿Por qué te disculpas con este cretino? —Sasuke seguía mirando con odio al hijo del Señor Feudal— Son asuntos ajenos a la aldea, esto es personal.

—Te respeto como ninja —dijo Neru con seriedad—, pero como hombre dejas mucho que desear.

—Ya van a pelear de nuevo —Sai le susurró a Shikamaru.

—Muchas gracias por el ramen señor, disculpe los inconvenientes nosotros nos retiramos —habló Shikamaru—, vámonos Sasuke.

Sasuke apartó la mano que Shikamaru le puso en el hombro, le echó una última mirada a Neru y se marchó sin siquiera levantar su bandana del suelo. En su lugar, Sai la recogió.

—Lamento este incidente —Neru se disculpó—. No tengas cuidado, esto no interferirá en nuestros negocios, te lo aseguro.

—Sasuke sigue siendo alguien impulsivo, el tema de Sakura lo tiene algo nervioso.

—Ya es muy tarde para que pueda arrepentirse, él la dejó ir.

(...)

Esa noche Sasuke no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño; dio tantas vueltas en la cama que terminó más agotado y con dolor de cabeza. Al final aceptó que no podría descansar y se sentó sobre el colchón.

Seguía mirando la luz de luna que atravesaba por la ventana de su habitación y entonces vio el espejo de cuerpo completo localizado cerca de ésta. Encendió la lámpara del buró y se puso sobre sus pies; se despojó de su camiseta de mangas largas y caminó hasta quedar frente al espejo. Por primera vez sintió que le importaba lo que se reflejaba cuando él se veía.

Un cuerpo con cicatrices por antiguos enfrentamientos y lo que más le fastidiaba era la falta de una parte la extremidad de su brazo. Arrugó la frente ante la idea de que todas las cosas nefastas que le habían sucedido eran a causa de sus malas decisiones.

La antigua Sakura lo aceptaba a pesar de sus equivocaciones y aunque su cuerpo no siguiera completo, pero esta nueva Sakura lo había olvidado y había establecido un vínculo con un hombre acaudalado y galán capaz de ofrecerle todo. Fue en ese momento que cayó en la cuenta de la realidad de la situación: Sakura ya no lo amaba.

Y si ella no tenía ese cariño hacia él que era un pequeño motivo para su existencia, entonces ya no tenía nada. No había nadie más en el mundo que lo quisiera. No tenía familia sólo compañeros, y a pesar de que Naruto era su amigo, el afecto era distinto.

Muy temprano por la mañana se dirigió a la Torre del Hokage buscando a Shikamaru, lo encontró bostezando frente al escritorio y con ojeras bajo sus cansados ojos.

—Pensé que ya no te vería —dijo Shikamaru—, anoche te fuiste echando chispas.

—Necesito una misión.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Siento que no estoy haciendo nada, se supone que debo hacer algo por esta aldea. Así que asígname una misión lejos de aquí.

Shikamaru se incorporó en el asiento del Hokage y colocó ambos brazos en el escritorio.

—Por el momento no hay misiones fuera de Konoha. Y te necesito aquí mientras Kakashi esté en el hospital.

—No volveré a ese hospital —argumentó—. La aldea tiene más ninjas que pueden hacerse cargo.

—Sasuke, por el momento puedes apoyar a Konoha cuidando de su líder. Si esto es por Sakura...

—No tiene que ver con ella —mintió—. Me asfixia estar quieto sin hacer nada.

Shikamaru abrió una carpeta y comenzó a bostezar mientras leía algunas hojas.

—Estoy haciendo una re-estructuración de las misiones por este incidente con Kakashi, ya que la mayoría de los ninjas de élite están al cuidado de las fronteras y del hospital, sólo he aceptado misiones de rango sencillo y ya he asignado los _genin_ que se harán cargo. No tengo nada para ti.

—¿Absolutamente?

—Bueno, actualmente tienes la misión de trabajar con Sai y Naruto turnándose para cuidar de Kakashi sensei, pero dices que no quieres pisar el hospital otra vez... Y pues es eso o ir a trabajar a las propiedades del señor feudal.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula.

—Yo no soy el perro guardián de esa familia.

—Entonces tendrás que volver al hospital quieras o no. Mira, si el asunto es por Sakura yo puedo encargarme de que tu turno sea cuando ella no tenga que estar allí.

—Olvídalo —caminó hacia la puerta—, seguiré en mi horario normal.

El día no le había favorecido, las consecuencias de no haber dormido la noche anterior le estaban afectando. Kakashi ya se encontraba en observación pero seguía sin despertar. Pudo ver a Sakura un par de veces cuando ella se dirigía a la habitación de su antiguo maestro, mas no hubo palabras entre ellos. Su turno terminó a las ocho de la noche, Sai sería su relevo.

—Gracias por su trabajo, descanse por favor —dijo el enfermero que lo despidió en la puerta del hospital.

—Sí...

Las calles aunque nocturnas y frías, todavía lucían ambientadas. Familias comiendo en restaurantes podían observarse desde las ventanas de los locales; en el estómago se le formó un nudo al recordar a sus padres y a Itachi. Vivir solo en ese mundo para ser un simple espectador. No se había sentido tan solitario desde hace muchos años.

Continuó recorriendo las calles, habría sido más sencillo apresurarse a llegar a su departamento e intentar dormir pero no tenía caso, su vida ya era lo suficiente rutinaria para dormir como un anciano.

Se detuvo unos instantes para observar el cielo, ése que cuando era un desertor, era su única compañía y el único medio por el cual sentía que estaba conectado a sus amigos.

—Qué sorpresa.

Cambió la dirección de su mirada al escuchar esa voz.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó.

—Cielos, no soy tan irrelevante para que no me recuerdes. Soy el tipo al que le quitaste una chica pelirrosa y ebria de los brazos. Me llamo Khale.

—Hmm... Ah sí, ya me acordé.

—Así que tú eres Sasuke Uchiha.

—Deja los rodeos, ¿qué quieres?

—Hablar contigo... Sobre Sakura.

Sasuke resolló.

—No me digas... ¿También te enamoraste de ella? —Soltó con sarcasmo.

—¿También? —Khale le miró con atención— Eso significa que ¿tú también estás enamorado de Sakura?

Eran tantos los descuidos de Sasuke que decidió no preocuparse más en dar explicaciones sin sentido.

—Lo siento por ti, ella ya tiene un novio —dijo Sasuke.

—Lo sé, ayer mientras hablaba con Sakura ese hombre nos interrumpió.

—Si ya sabes el resto de la historia no entiendo qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo. Yo soy algo muy a parte en su vida.

—Tal vez... Aunque lo dudo mucho. Mira, no me gusta hablar de este tipo de cosas a la mitad de la calle, vamos a otro sitio.

Khale empezó a caminar, Sasuke lo miró y aunque no tenía por qué seguirle terminó haciéndolo.

Llegaron a un local apartado y se sentaron en frente a la barra de aquel establecimiento. El encargado les sirvió un vasito con sake. No hablaron por varios minutos, sólo se dedicaron a beber el alcohol hasta que Khale tomó el valor de continuar con su discurso.

—Le confesé mis sentimientos —veía el vasito que estaba en su mano a la altura de su rostro—, le dije que me gustaba pero que estaba bien si sólo éramos amigos.

Sasuke sonrió burlonamente y bebió el resto de su sake para luego servirse más.

—De todos modos no la hubiera convencido de ser mi novia —Khale imitó a su compañero y se sirvió un poco más de la bebida.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Pues... Porque me dijo que le gustaba alguien —resopló—, el corazón de las chicas es complicado. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿De mí?

—Sí... Al principio no entendía qué ocurría con ustedes dos pero la gente en la aldea conoce la historia de todo el mundo. Me di cuenta un poco tarde que fuiste compañero de Sakura y por lo que me contaron, ella estaba enamorada de ti.

—Hmm... Así era.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ya no?

—Has visto que anda de novia con ése, ¿y todavía me lo cuestionas?

El encargado retiró las botellas vacías para poner unas nuevas. Sasuke tomó otra sin pensarlo y se sirvió en el vaso. Poco a poco el alcohol comenzaba a surtir efecto en ellos, aunque más en el Uchiha quien no paraba de beber.

—Fui una mala persona con Sakura —las mejillas de Sasuke se habían tornado ligeramente rojas— y por eso me borró de sus pensamientos.

—Amigo, es que ¿cómo se te ocurre traer a la misma aldea donde ella vive, a otra mujer y para colmo hacerla tu esposa?

—No es mi esposa —Sasuke intentó enfocar a Khale—, es... Es una promesa que hice.

Khale notó que la lengua de Sasuke estaba adormilándose, sus ojos no lucían fríos como al principio y hablaba más de la cuenta. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: estaba ebrio.

—Deberíamos parar, ya es algo tarde y...

—Espera, aún no —agarró la última botella de sake y le tomó directamente hasta acabársela. Hizo un gesto por el picor que se produjo en su garganta.

—Señor, la cuenta por favor.

Khale se sentía mareado pero no a tal grado de perder la conciencia como Sasuke.

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo levantó del asiento para llevárselo fuera de allí. Sasuke apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, se golpeó con el marco de la puerta antes de salir y empezó a reírse.

—Estúpida puerta.

—No debí traerte a este lugar ¿dónde vives?

—Puedes dejarme en cualquier parte, no importa —decía con su lengua dormida—. Al final soy como un perro callejero, sin hogar y sin familia.

—No digas cosas como ésas.

Por si fuera poco, pequeñas plumas de nieve comenzaban a descender del cielo oscuro. La situación no era para nada favorecedora.

—Puedes dejarme en la banca de cemento que... Esa que está cerca de las puertas de la aldea.

—No te dejaré en la calle, está a punto de nevar. Dime en dónde está tu casa o departamento.

Sasuke lo miró con sus ojos medio cerrados y luego sonrió.

—No me acuerdo. ¿Por qué todo da vueltas?

—¿Sasuke?

Khale miró al rubio que corrió hasta acercarse a ellos, nada menos que el héroe de la guerra.

—¿Le pasó algo? —Preguntaba preocupado.

—Se embriagó.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Naruto miró a su viejo compañero con tanta sorpresa que rápidamente se aseguró de sujetarlo para liberar a Khale del peso que éste le ocasionaba.

—Estábamos bebiendo un poco, hablábamos de algunas cosas y sin darme cuenta Sasuke ya se había acabado varias botellas de sake.

—No estoy ebrio —se defendió aunque su comportamiento lo delataba—. ¿Qué haces aquí _dobe_?

—Sasuke no puedo creerlo, ¡estás alcoholizado! ¿Por qué has hecho algo como esto?

El pelinegro bufó.

—Por tu culpa. No debiste apoyar a Sakura, creí que me considerabas tu amigo, eres un traidor.

—Oye —Naruto se dirigió a Khale—, está bien, yo me encargaré de Sasuke.

—Me disculpo por esto —se inclinó—, lo dejo tus manos.

(...)

—Sasuke... Te has emborrachado porque sufres el mal de amores ¿verdad?

Naruto había decidido no dejar a Sasuke solo en su departamento así que optó por llevarlo a su casa. Allí tenía una habitación extra, la cual pertenecería al bebé que Hinata estaba esperando.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Vamos a mi casa, necesitas descansar. Te ves peor que cuando combatimos en el Valle del Fin.

—Ya sé —Sasuke volteó con Naruto quien lo llevaba agarrado con fuerza—, vamos a la casa de Sakura.

—¿Eh? Ya es muy tarde, debe estar dormida y además ¿por qué iríamos allí?

—Vamos a decirle que tiene que volver a quererme, ese novio que tiene no es bueno para ella.

El corazón de Naruto se comprimió ante esas palabras; su amigo estaba siendo demasiado inocente y sincero gracias al estado en que se encontraba. Si se lo hubieran contado jamás lo habría creído.

—Necesitas dormir _teme_.

—Puedo dormir en casa de Sakura, estoy seguro que la idea no le desagradará.

Naruto no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es gracioso?

—Nada, es sólo que aún no me creo que te hayas emborrachado. Tú, el intelectual y frío Sasuke Uchiha que se embriagó por despecho.

—Aunque esté un poco ebrio, sigo siendo el mejor.

—Lo que tú digas... Mira, ya casi llegamos.

—¿A la casa de Sakura?

—No, ya te dije que no iremos.

Sasuke intentó liberarse del brazo de Naruto y casi termina en el suelo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Si tú no me quieres llevar, yo mismo iré.

—Ni siquiera te puedes mantener en pie —lo volvió a sujetar de los hombros—. No hagas más problemas, deja a Sakura en paz.

—Sakura es mía —a Naruto cada vez se le hacía más irreal lo que estaba escuchando—, no sé quién le dijo que podía enamorarse de otro hombre. Esa molestia no entiende nada.

—¿Cómo pretendes que entienda si siempre eres malo con ella?

—Soy... Soy una persona demasiado amable —movió su mano en el aire con su dedo índice alzado—, mis sentimientos siempre han sido claros.

—Eso no es verdad, nunca dices nada. Ahora mismo estás hablando más que lo que has hablado toda tu vida.

—De veras que eres bruto —Sasuke le dio un palmazo en la nuca.

—¡Hey! Estoy tratando de llevarte sano y salvo a mi casa ¿y así me pagas?... ¿Sasuke?

El Uchiha se soltó del agarre de Naruto y se tambaleó hasta un rincón de una oscura calle para empezar a vomitar. Naruto se sobó la frente.

—Ay viejo no hagas eso, ¡qué asco!

* * *

 _ **No, Sasuke no es un inmaduro, no soy hombre para saber cómo piensan pero sé que tienen orgullo y nuestro querido Sasuke es uno muy orgulloso hehe.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por sus comentarios. Ya estoy mucho mejor, pronto estaré al 100%.**_

 _ **Besos.**_


	31. NARRACIÓN VII

**CAPÍTULO 31.- "NARRACIÓN VII | Acciones y arrepentimientos"**

 _ **Advertencia: Sasunaru sin mala intención.**_

—Para ser un ninja hay que conocer las herramientas que vas a ver: ¿Qué es esto? ¡Ah! ¡Es un shuriken! ¿Y esto? ¡Oh! ¡Un kunai!

—Sasuke deja de cantar, vas a despertar a las personas.

—¿Te acuerdas de esa canción Naruto?

Sasuke le picaba la mejilla a Naruto quien aún lo llevaba hacia su casa mientras lo apoyaba sobre su propio cuerpo pues, el Uchiha no podía caminar decentemente.

—Sí Sasuke, es la canción que nos enseñaron el primer día en la academia —Naruto rodó los ojos, no podía creer que Sasuke Uchiha recordara algo como eso.

—Sí... Siempre la he odiado.

—¿Entonces por qué la cantas?

—Porque es pegajosa. Cuando seas Hokage tienes que hacer que la quiten, es muy mala.

La casa de Naruto estaba frente a ellos, los ojos del rubio brillaron de alegría pues ya no soportaba el peso de Sasuke y moría de ganas por acostarse a dormir.

—Esta no es la casa de los padres de Sakura.

—Sasuke, entraremos y no harás ruido ¿de acuerdo? Hinata ya debe estar dormida.

—Quiero ver a Sakura, _dobe_. Dijiste que me llevarías con ella.

—Eres más insoportable cuando estás ebrio.

Naruto abrió la puerta principal con mucha cautela, sólo la luz del pasillo estaba encendida. Sentó a Sasuke en el piso del genkan y se quitó las sandalias, luego hizo lo mismo con su compañero pues sabía bien que por el estado en el que se encontraba, sería tan torpe para poder hacerlo por sí mismo.

—¿Cómo es que tienes casa propia? —Sasuke miraba a todos lados mientras Naruto lo levantaba nuevamente.

—Hinata y yo ahorramos mucho gracias a nuestras misiones. Vamos, te llevaré a la habitación de Boruto.

—¿Quién es Boruto?

—Mi hijo.

—¿Tienes un hijo? —Sasuke lo miró con sus ojos medio abiertos.

—Hinata está embarazada, eso ya lo sabías.

—¿Lo sabía?

—Sasuke baja la voz, no quiero despertar a Hinata.

Naruto arrastró a Sasuke hasta las escaleras y al ver que simplemente no podrían subir escalón por escalón sin que el pelinegro hiciera un escándalo, decidió cargarlo en su espalda poniendo sus últimas energías en ello.

—Mi hermano me cargaba así —dijo Sasuke y luego apoyó su cara en la espalda de su amigo.

— _Teme_ , idiota, no hagas eso —Naruto se incomodó por aquella acción. Le preocupaba lo distinto que podía ser Sasuke cuando estaba borracho.

—Necesito cariño, mi vida es muy... Muy... Muuuuy triste.

Naruto abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró, dejó caer a Sasuke en la cama y soltó un resoplido de alivio.

—Ay, por fin —se sobó la cadera—, me debes una Sasuke. Ahora duérmete y mañana hablaremos con calma sobre tu situación con Sakura.

—¿Dónde está Sakura?

—Ya te lo dije, en su casa.

—¿Esta no es la casa de ella?

Naruto se sobó la nuca y suspiró. Su amigo era todo un caso.

—Sasuke, baja la voz e intenta dormir. Se que has cargado todos tus sentimientos durante años y el reprimir todas tus emociones hizo que te saturaras y ahora lo sacas todo a flote pero, créeme, este no es el mejor momento. Embriágate de nuevo pero cuando estés con Sakura.

Sasuke se le quedó viendo intentando enfocar y mantener sus ojos quietos, tras un silencio que para Naruto fue la clara muestra de que lo había comprendido, vino entonces otro argumento.

—¿Sakura no vendrá?

—¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea!

Naruto salió de la habitación y se recargó en la puerta. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y apretó los puños, odiaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Ya me las pagarás _teme_. ¡Jutsu transformación!

Al momento, Naruto se había convertido en su pelirrosa amiga de complexión delgada y rostro angelical. Abrió nuevamente la puerta y vio a Sasuke sentado en la cama.

—¿Sakura? Has venido a verme —sonrió de lado y a punto de levantarse se tambaleó.

—No, no, no Sasuke, no te levantes, quédate allí.

Lo presionó de los hombros para evitar que se le pusiera de pie.

—¿Vienes a decirme que me amas?

—Ehh... Vine porque Naruto me dijo que no te quieres dormir y eso no está bien. Sasuke, debes descansar así que ahora cierra tus ojitos.

—¿Dormirás conmigo?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Naruto se estremeció de sólo imaginar que lo que sucedería si hubiera llevado a Sasuke con su amiga— Sólo duérmete —lo empujó para que cayera de espalda en el colchón.

—No te vayas Sakura.

Tomó y jaló la muñeca de su amigo quien se había transformado en Sakura; Naruto cayó sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke y se vio atrapado entre su único brazo. Pero el Uchiha a pesar de estar ebrio, todavía era capaz de utilizar algunas de sus técnicas de combate como para someter tan delicado cuerpo y cuando menos se lo esperó, Naruto ya estaba debajo de Sasuke sudando frío.

—¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! —Pensaba Naruto y Sasuke poco a poco se acercaba.

—Siempre has sido como una cachorrita asustadiza.

—Sasuke, eres un enfermo sexual —Naruto lo empujó pero éste se resistió—. ¡Hueles fatal! Vomitaste hace rato, ¡¿qué pretendes _teme_?!

—Voy a besarte.

—¡NOOOO! —Gritó aterrado y luego apretó la boca. Comenzó a mover su cabeza para no encontrarse directamente con el rostro de Sasuke.

—¿No quieres besarme? Sakura, tú me amas.

—¡No soy Sakura! ¡Mentí! ¡Mentí!

La puerta se abrió, la luz se encendió, y apareció Hinata usando un albornoz, parada junto al marco de la puerta.

—¿Sa-Sakura? —Expresó incrédula.

Naruto empujó a Sasuke y lo mandó directo al suelo, pronto el rubio se levantó y deshizo la transformación.

—¡Soy yo, soy yo! ¡Naruto!

—¿Qué está sucediendo? Escuché ruidos en la habitación, pensé que alguien había entrado a robar —su mirada cambió en dirección a Sasuke—. ¿Qué pasa aquí? Y ¿por qué estabas transformado en Sakura debajo de Sasuke?

—Ve-ve-verás Hinata —Naruto empezó a sudar—. Me encontré a Sasuke en la calle, tomó mucho y ahora está ebrio. No pude dejarlo solo, está despechado porque Sakura tiene novio y lo traje a casa sólo para que pase la noche.

—¿Por qué te transformaste en Sakura? —Hinata se apoyó en la pared.

—Po-porque no se quiere dormir y estaba poniéndose pesado queriendo ver a Sakura —Hinata caminó para levantar a Sasuke quien muy torpemente seguía intentando ponerse de pie .

—Ah... Y entonces querías que la viera.

—Eso no sonó bien ¿cierto? —Naruto fue a ayudarle— No pienses mal, sólo iba a convencerlo de que se tranquilizara y durmiera. Sasuke es más terco y agresivo si está ebrio.

—Sasuke ¿me escuchas? —Hinata trataba de encontrar su mirada pero éste ya estaba más dormido que despierto— Pues parece que ya no puede más. Ayúdame a acostarlo, Naruto.

Una vez que lo dejaron sobre la cama, Hinata lo cubrió con una manta, apagó la luz y jaló a Naruto para salir de la habitación.

—¿Estás molesta conmigo?

—No, ¿por qué habría de estarlo? Es normal querer ayudar a un amigo ¿no? Pero no me explico que Sasuke esté en esta condición, ya sabes... Él siempre ha sido tan frío y distante.

—Creo que le afectó mucho que Sakura no le haga caso. Estaba acostumbrado a su amor incondicional que ahora se siente muy solo. ¡Demonios! Debí grabarlo para tener evidencias de su estado de ebriedad.

—No creo que sea adecuado usar esto para burlarse, Naruto —Hinata lo miró seria—. Vamos a dormir, mañana hablaremos con él para saber si podemos ayudarlo.

—Claro, tienes razón...

—Y por favor Naruto, no vuelvas a transformarte en ninguna mujer a menos que sea sumamente necesario.

(...)

La mañana llegó y aunque las cortinas eran gruesas debido al invierno, una tenue luz lograba atravesar la ventana para iluminar la habitación.

Pero no todo era paz y armonía, pues apenas abrió los ojos y Sasuke sintió que la cabeza le explotaría. Tenía la boca seca y la sed era terrible.

Se cubrió la cara con la manta para no ver la luz cuando de pronto reaccionó y se descubrió el rostro para ver bien la habitación en la que estaba. No era su departamento ya que jamás había visto ese lugar. Se enderezó y miró que el cuarto tenía decorados muy infantiles, como pegatinas de estrellas y arcoiris sobre la pared e incluso la manta con la que se cubrió era de ese tipo.

—¿Dónde rayos estoy?

Soportando el dolor de su cabeza, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta para salir de allí. Miró a todos lados sin reconocer nada, luego vio unas escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja y decidió ir hacia ellas para buscar sus sandalias.

—¡ _Teme_ , buenos días! —El grito de Naruto lo aturdió y se llevó la mano a la cabeza— Veo que ya despertaste hahaha.

—Naruto por favor —Hinata le susurró en un regaño— ¿no ves que tiene resaca?

—¿En dónde estoy? —Preguntó Sasuke apoyándose de un mueble aún apretando sus ojos por la molestia que le ocasionaba la intensidad de la luz.

—Buenos días Sasuke —saludó Hinata—, estás en nuestra casa. Naruto te trajo anoche.

—Así es, estabas haciendo el ridículo en la calle y no pude dejarte allí.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿En serio no recuerdas nada?

—Siéntate por favor Sasuke —Hinata le ofreció una silla de la mesa—, te he preparado un licuado para calmar tu malestar.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Me iré a mi departamento ahora mismo.

—No vas a despreciar el desayuno de mi esposa ¿o sí? —Naruto lo tomó por los hombros y lo sentó frente a la mesa.

—Te digo que debo irme...

—No, no y no. Vas a desayunar con la familia Uzumaki. Además, tenemos algo muy importante de qué hablar.

Naruto se sentó frente a Sasuke, Hinata le llevó su tazón de arroz y pescado al igual que a Sasuke, además de un vaso con licuado de banana.

—Anoche te encontré ebrio caminando por la calle, un pobre muchacho te llevaba casi arrastrando.

—¿Quién?

—Creo que es amigo de Sakura y Sai. No recuerdo bien su nombre.

—¿Dices que yo estaba... Ebrio?

—Sí, y bien ebrio. Empezaste a decir un montón de cosas graciosas —Naruto rió.

—Tsk...

—Sasuke —Hinata se sentó junto a Naruto—, ¿estás enamorado de Sakura?

La expresión en él cambió, no esperaba que ella fuera capaz de preguntarle algo así. Y tampoco sabía qué responder a esas palabras.

—¿Por qué me cuestionas eso?

—Porque mientras estabas borracho, querías ver a Sakura. Incluso Naruto se trans...

—¡Hinata! —Naruto le cubrió la boca antes de que terminara, pero Sasuke se percató de inmediato.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste Naruto?

—Nada, anda tómate tu licuado.

—¡Dímelo! —Exigió.

Sin más qué hacer, con resignación y pena Naruto tuvo que explicarle a Sasuke lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Sasuke no dejaba de fruncir el ceño y lamentarse por haber sido tan débil a tal punto de perder la conciencia y caer tan bajo. Su lema « _Sasuke Uchiha no se enamora»_ ahora era sólo una frase sin fundamentos.

—Y bien... ¿Te gusta Sakura? —Insistió Hinata, Sasuke sólo la veía— Es necesario que lo respondas, si tienes claros tus sentimientos entonces podrás avanzar un paso. Si lo reprimes, sólo lograrás vivir en amargura.

—Exacto, exacto —Naruto asentía—. Hinata tiene razón, debes ser claro Sasuke.

—No tienes que respondernos a nosotros —Naruto cambió su expresión al oír eso—, sino a ti mismo y a Sakura.

—Pero Hinata...

—Hmp...

Sasuke se levantó.

—Gracias por la comida.

—¿A dónde vas _teme_?

—A mi departamento, mi guardia empieza en tres horas y necesito asearme.

—Pero necesitas descansar un poco más.

—Voy a estar bien. Gracias por la hospitalidad y disculpen las molestias que causé.

Al ver su rostro más sereno como si hubiese terminado una lucha de muchos años, Hinata vio en Sasuke a un hombre diferente y ansió que él pudiera resolver las cosas dentro de su mente y su corazón.

(...)

La mañana había transcurrido con normalidad. Momoka se había preparado para ir al hospital a revisión, una vez que sucedió lo del Hokage, Shizune se vio obligada a permanecer junto a él al igual que Ino, por esa razón Momoka asistía a sus revisiones por cuenta propia.

Su embarazo se notaba aunque muy poco, pues su vientre no había crecido demasiado todavía. A pesar de amar al bebé que estaba creciendo en su interior, no podía dejar de sentir tristeza a causa de toda la culpabilidad que la atormentaba. Todos los días se decía a sí misma que Sakura estaba sufriendo por su egoísmo y Sasuke jamás podría reemplazar a Kamus.

Cruzó el mercado donde ya era muy conocida por ser cliente frecuente; la dueña de un local la saludó fervientemente, ella sonrió y alzó su mano. Sintió que el rumor se había expandido demasiado y todos creían que ella era la señora Uchiha. Más de una vez llegó a escuchar comentarios sobre por qué no usaba el emblema del clan.

A dos cuadras de ella caminaba en sentido contrario su amado novio al que creía muerto. Aunque Neru le advirtió que si intentaba encontrar a Momoka podría sufrir, a éste no le importó en lo más mínimo pues, ya sabía que ella dejó de ser suya desde el momento que la entregó a otro hombre, pero aún así deseaba verla. Deseaba poder observar de nuevo aquellos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban.

La vida les tenía preparada una sorpresa ese mismo día, el encuentro entre ambos se acortaba cada vez más.

Momoka cruzó la calle principal y se detuvo unos momentos para que un hombre con una carreta pasara; Kamus miraba los locales mientras caminaba. El hombre de la carreta dejó el paso libre y Momoka continuó su trayecto; Kamus quiso preguntar a un aldeano sobre Sasuke Uchiha y al momento su novia pasó justo a un lado de él. La mirada se le desvió en cámar lenta, lo último que vio fueron las fibras castañas de sus cabellos y el resto fue contemplar su espalda. Las piernas no le reaccionaban y entonces sólo pudo hablarle para que ella lo notara.

—¡Momoka!

La mujer se paró en seco, esa voz era tan conocida y por muchas noches soñó con poder escucharla una vez más. Giró el rostro y buscó entre los transeúntes a quien le había llamado, queriendo creer que no era un sueño, luego, sus ojos conectaron con un hombre moreno de cabellos grises. El tiempo se congeló, las manos le temblaron al igual que las piernas, no podía asimilarlo.

—Kamus... ¡Kamus!

Se echó de rodillas al suelo y se cubrió la boca, empezó a llorar. Las piernas de Kamus por fin respondieron y se apresuró a abrazarla con tanta ternura como le era posible. Aspirar su dulce aroma y sentir su calor, esa había sido su mayor motivación después de vencer la muerte.

—Estoy aquí Momoka, estuve buscándote.

—Estás vivo —decía entre sollozos—, ¡estás vivo, Kamus!

La gente cercana empezaba a percatarse de la escena y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. _«¿No es la esposa del Uchiha?» «¿Es su amante?»_ Kamus escuchó algunos de esos comentarios de mala fe y levantó a Momoka para llevarla a otra parte lejos de allí.

Una vez que Momoka pudo controlar sus lágrimas, se atrevió a preguntar lo que tanto deseaba. No podía dejar de tocar el rostro de Kamus para cerciorarse que no era un sueño.

—Pensé que habías muerto —decía con su voz cortada—, y que no volvería a verte nunca.

—Sobreviví —le acarició la cabeza—, luché por vivir para derrotar a esos malditos y algún día llevarte de regreso a casa.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés vivo —una lágrima resbaló y Kamus la limpió con su pulgar.

—Sé que no debería estar aquí, no ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo. La gente empezará a hablar cosas que no son.

—Así es en todos los pueblos ¿no? En la aldea de Cristal teníamos los mismos problemas.

—Sí, pero no quiero manchar tu reputación. Por cierto Momoka ¿a dónde te dirigías? Hace mucho frío para que estés paseando sola por la calle.

—¡Ah! Justo iba al hospital de Konoha —dijo emocionada ya que podría darle la noticia.

—¿Al hospital? ¿Estás enferma?

—No. Kamus, estoy embarazada.

Aunque la noticia pretendía tener un fin de alegría, la expresión de Kamus decayó en una notable angustia y tristeza. Momoka rápidamente lo entendió.

—Ya veo —dijo y apartó su mano de ella—. Yo, debí suponerlo.

—Pero Kamus...

Él se puso de pie.

—Bueno... Eso explica porqué te ves más hermosa de lo que recuerdo. ¡Cielos! —Se sobó la frente y caminó de un lado a otro— Ese Uchiha no perdió el tiempo —masculló y apretó los puños.

—Kamus no te pongas así.

—No, no Momoka, está bien. Yo sabía que esto sucedería, después de todo sólo quiero protegerte. Está bien, sé que serás una gran mamá. Yo debería irme antes de que te meta en problemas.

—No seas tonto —Momoka se levantó—. Este hijo no es del ninja Sasuke Uchiha ¡es tuyo!

Kamus la miró mientras guardaba un largo silencio, la sonrisa de Momoka comenzaba a disminuir.

—¿Mío?

—Sí.

—¿En serio?

—¿Cómo te atreves a dudar? ¡Por supuesto que es tuyo! O ¿qué? ¿Ya se te olvidó el _regalito_ de cumpleaños que querías darme? —Momoka se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño— Además, no me he casado con el Uchiha, si es lo que te preguntas.

—¡Por todos los cielos, Momoka! —Kamus se exaltó— ¡Voy a ser papá! ¡Voy a ser papá!

(...)

Era la tercera vez que Sasuke se servía agua del dispensador en un vaso desechable. Se lamentaba por haber sido tan tonto como para emborracharse. Lo peor era que Naruto había presenciado su debilidad y podría usarlo en su contra.

La pregunta de Hinata lo atormentaba continuamente pero ya tenía una respuesta clara a sus sentimientos. Sí, por supuesto que estaba enamorado de Sakura Haruno ¿desde cuándo? Eso no era seguro pero no era importante, ya que lo primordial era su situación actual.

Kakashi seguía inconsciente y Sakura había pasado frente a él por lo menos unas cuatro veces, mismas en las que ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Tal vez si ella se dignaba a mirarlo por instantes él podría usar su sharingan y persuadirla, aunque eso no era ético.

Sakura estaba hablando con un enfermero justo afuera de la habitación de Kakashi, Sasuke estaba a unos pasos de ellos dos, sentado en una silla de plástico sin hacer nada más. De pronto, una enfermera salió del pasillo y se acercó a él; Sakura miró de reojo.

—Señor Uchiha, un hombre ha llegado al hospital y pregunta por usted.

—Estoy en guardia.

—Lo sé, se lo dije pero dice que quiere verlo —se acercó un poco para susurrar—, y viene acompañando a su mujer.

—¿Mi mujer?

Sasuke se levantó de la silla y miró a Sakura, ésta se puso de todos colores cuando él notó que estaba muy atenta viéndolos.

—Volveré de inmediato —le dijo a Sakura, ella sólo asintió.

Sasuke bajó al primer piso donde cerca de recepción le esperaba Kamus, Momoka había ido al consultorio donde estaba Ino.

Las miradas de ambos varones se encontraron, Sasuke ya podía imaginarse de qué iba la cosa. A pesar de la seriedad que transmitía el rostro del novio de Momoka, al final le mostró una amplia sonrisa y alzó su mano para estrecharla con la suya.

—Sasuke Uchiha, nos volvemos a ver.

—Qué sorpresa, veo que eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

—Escuché lo del Hokage, lamento mucho esta situación.

—Él ahora está fuera de peligro —explicó Sasuke—, tenemos buenos médicos.

—Me enteré que la doctora Sakura es realmente brillante.

—Sí, lo es. Y bien ¿puedo saber qué quieres hablar conmigo? No creo que hayas venido hasta Konoha sólo para saludarme.

—Bueno, es verdad —Kamus se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se recargó en un muro—. Vengo por Momoka. Aunque sé que aún es peligroso que estemos juntos, mientras viva no pienso renunciar a ella.

Sasuke asintió.

—Me parece bien.

—Gracias por cuidarla, de ahora en adelante yo me haré cargo.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Gracias por todos sus comentarios al capítulo anterior, apenas los pude leer hoy porque aunque me aparecía que había nuevos reviews, no podía verlos pero creo que el problema con la página ya se solucionó.**_

 _ **Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, ¡besos para todos!**_


	32. DESPERTAR

**CAPÍTULO 32.- "DESPERTAR"**

Sentada en una fría silla del hospital, fuera de la habitación donde Kakashi sensei reposaba, leía su expediente para conocer los cambios en su salud, pero todo parecía indicar que permanecía dentro de los rangos normales. Sólo nos quedaba esperar que recobrara la conciencia.

Horas atrás, Sasuke fue a atender un asunto particular con un hombre que según la enfermera, lo buscaba e iba acompañando a _su mujer._ Extrañamente intuí que se trataba de Kamus, quien tras llegar a Konoha estaba desesperado por volver a ver a Momoka.

Imaginé que ya habían tratado el asunto del embarazo y esas complejidades de la vida, aunque no quería inmiscuirme en sus problemas, no podía evitar pensar en ellos.

—¡Buu!

Tiré el expediente por la sorpresa, miré hacia un lado y fruncí el ceño.

—¡Naruto!

—Haha sólo fue una broma —se agachó a recoger la carpeta—, estabas como ida y quise volverte a la realidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que qué hago? Pues mira la hora, mi turno empezó hace quince minutos.

—¿De verdad? —Miré el reloj de la pared marcando las seis quince de la tarde— Entonces ya se fue —mascullé.

—¿De quién hablas?

—De nadie.

Naruto me entregó el expediente y se sentó junto a mí.

—¿Cómo está Kakashi sensei? —Preguntó con un tono más sereno.

—Sigue sin despertar. Ya ha demorado mucho, comienzo a preocuparme.

—Todo este tiempo lo he subestimado —miré a Naruto, él estaba enfocado viendo la puerta de la habitación—. Mira que ha soportado tanto dolor y soledad sin siquiera quejarse por ello. Es como si creyera que es parte de su destino.

—¿A qué te refieres Naruto?

—A que Kakashi sensei parece creer que su vida sólo significa sufrimiento. Siempre luce como que nada le preocupa o nada le importa, e incluso bromea y sonríe pero... Ahora que soy un hombre casado y a punto de ser padre, me he dado cuenta de cosas que antes ignoraba.

El aura que Naruto proyectaba ahora me parecía distinto, era un Naruto con aire de madurez.

—¿Puedo saber a qué tipo de cosas te refieres?

—Pues ya sabes, a que Kakashi sensei no tiene una familia de sangre, y aunque se ha ganado el cariño de muchas personas estoy seguro que al llegar a su casa se siente solo. Ver que todos estamos creciendo y formando lazos más fuertes... Tengo la convicción de que muy en el fondo el desearía experimentar algo como eso.

Naruto tenía mucha veracidad en sus palabras, tanto que comencé a avergonzarme de mí misma por seguir actuando como una inmadura.

—¿Sabes Naruto?

—¿Qué?

—Nunca te lo dije pero... Creo que te envidio.

—¿Uh? ¿Envidiarme?

—Sí. A pesar de que creciste en soledad y rechazo al final supiste manejar tus emociones y tu perseverancia te llevó a ser el héroe que hoy en día eres. Eres un gran shinobi, un hombre felizmente casado y futuro padre. Eres todo lo que me gustaría poder ser alguna vez.

Naruto parpadeó y luego mostró una amplia sonrisa.

—Sakura tú nunca podrás ser como yo.

—Sí ¿verdad? —Expresé melancólica.

—Claro, porque tú eres mujer. No puedes ser un gran shinobi porque eres una gran kunoichi, ahora estás soltera pero seguro que pronto te casarás con alguien que te ame y serás una excelente madre, _¡dattebayo! —_ Sonreí tontamente ante sus halagos— Y además Sakura, aun si no te casas nunca eso no te quitará el valor que tienes como persona, no necesitas de nadie más para ser la gran Sakura Haruno que conozco.

—La gran Sakura Haruno ¿eh?

—Exacto, debes llamarte así a ti misma —alzó su dedo índice y empezó a darme una cátedra—. Piénsalo, no eres alguien que deba rogar por amor, al contrario, deben rogar por tu amor.

—Es cierto —me crucé de brazos—, soy la gran Sakura Haruno médica ninja, ex alumna de la Quinta Hokage y del actual Sexto Hokage. Ex compañera del Héroe de Konoha y...

Me quedé pensando en mi siguiente frase, me mordí la lengua antes de decir semejante tontería: Eterna enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha.

—¡Doctora Sakura! —Una enfermera salió de la habitación— ¡El Hokage despertó!

Tanto Naruto como yo nos pusimos de pie ante la sorpresa y corrimos para ver a Kakashi sensei. Entramos a la habitación, él estaba aún con la mascarilla de oxígeno y sus ojos medio abiertos parpadeaban mirando el techo. Naruto se llevó una mano a su boca y me susurró.

—Nunca le había visto la cara, aunque tiene esa cosa del oxígeno ahora puedo ver que su boca no es diminuta.

—No creo que sea momento para comentarios de ese tipo —contesté con el mismo tono que él—. Por favor avise a Shizune que Kakashi sensei despertó —le indiqué a la enfermera y ésta salió de la habitación— ¿Kakashi sensei? —Me acerqué para revisarle los ojos con una lamparita.

—Sensei ¿puede oírnos?

Los ojos de Kakashi se desviaron hacia nosotros. Su respiración era normal así que retiré la mascarilla para que pudiera hablar.

—Na-Naruto...

—¡Sensei! Qué alegría me da que haya vuelto en sí.

—¿Qué... Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?

—En el hospital —dije—, llevaba varios días inconsciente ¿cómo se siente?

Kakashi sensei me miró sin hacer una sola mueca, consideré que era normal pues seguía confundido tras haber despertado.

—Me duele la espalda —respondió.

—Pues claro sensei —Naruto se rió—, lleva como cinco días tirado en cama. Ni yo podría aguantar tanto.

—Por favor baja la voz —le pedí amablemente—, acaba de despertar y lo más seguro es que se siente desorientado.

—Oh, sí... Lo siento Kakashi sensei.

—¿Quién está en mi oficina? —Sus ojos se abrían y cerraban, su voz todavía sonaba débil.

—Shikamaru se está haciendo cargo como usted se lo indicó —expliqué y luego me dirigí a Naruto—. Me da gusto saber que recuerda eso.

—Sí, eso quiere decir que probablemente no tenga ninguna secuela —contestó emocionado—. Iré a avisar a Shikamaru que Kakashi sensei despertó.

—No puedes abandonar el hospital, estás en guardia.

—Enviaré un clon de sombra, así que no te preocupes.

Naruto salió apresurado de la sala de observación dejándome a solas con Kakashi sensei, quien seguía mirando a todos lados. Todavía se me dificultaba mirarlo a la cara después de todo lo que le dije, e incluso me incomodaba no verlo con su máscara a media cara.

—¿Podrías levantar un poco la cama? —Me dijo y reaccioné tras haber estado sumergida en mis pensamientos.

—Claro que sí.

Presioné uno de los botones que se situaban justo a un lado de su cama y ésta comenzó a elevarse poco a poco. Cuando quedó a una altura aproximada de 120 grados, la detuve.

—Así está mejor, gracias.

—Me alegra que haya despertado sensei. Estuvimos muy preocupados por usted.

Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya pero noté que él la retiró despacio. Pensé que estaba molesto conmigo, y era obvio, cómo no iba a estarlo si me porté muy grosera con él la última vez que nos vimos.

—Lo lamento —expresé.

—¿Sabes si Lady Tsunade está aquí? —Me preguntó.

—Ella aún no regresa, de todos modos le han avisado hace días de su situación y seguramente no tardará en llegar.

—Ya veo... Entonces ¿quién se ha hecho cargo de mí?

—Shizune e Ino —dije—... Y bueno, me llamaron y vine lo más pronto que pude.

—Ahh... ¿Y tú quién eres?

—¿Eh?

Alcé mis ojos para verlo a la cara. No podía creer lo que había escuchado.

—Sí ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Trabajas aquí?

—Se-sensei... ¿No me recuerda? Soy Sakura, fui su alumna.

—¿Sakura? Lo siento, no... No te me haces conocida.

Sentí un fuerte palpitar en mi pecho, mi sensei no se acordaba de mí. ¿Serían secuelas de la técnica? ¿Sólo se había olvidado de mí? Me aterraba el simple hecho de imaginarlo, ¡él no podía haberse olvidado de mí!

Pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, y el Tojiru Kioku era parecido a lo que me sucedió a mí, entonces Kakashi sensei había bloqueado una parte dolorosa de su mente y esa era yo.

—Ya veo —dije con tristeza—, en todo caso... Lo más importante es que usted está bien. Me da mucho gusto poder hablar con usted Kakashi sensei —retrocedí unos pasos agachando la cabeza—. Si me disculpa yo... Iré a avisar que usted despertó.

Me di la media vuelta y caminé cuando de pronto me llamó.

—Sakura, espera.

Me detuve y volteé despacio a verlo, estaba muy serio hasta que una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Sólo bromeaba, por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti. ¿Cómo crees que voy a olvidarte tan fácilmente?

Apreté mi puño y sentí un nudo en mi garganta.

—¡Sensei! ¡Usted es el peor!

Las inevitables lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro y casi me abalancé sobre Kakashi sensei para abrazarlo. Sentí su mano en mi espalda dando ligeras palmadas que me reconfortaban.

—Te extrañé —dijo.

—Yo también lo extrañé —me separé de él para limpiarme los ojos—. Por favor discúlpeme por todo lo que le dije aquel día. Desde entonces no he podido vivir tranquila. Sé que usted terminó aquí por mi culpa.

—¿Cómo? —Se sorprendió.

—¿Qué tramaba sensei? ¿Por qué practicó esa técnica tan peligrosa en usted? Quizás no conocía de ella sin embargo, hizo las cosas tal cual.

—De modo que lo descubrieron —cerró sus ojos y después los abrió para mirar el techo—. Simplemente quise ayudar y terminé haciendo algo imprudente. No me sorprendería si los Consejeros deciden destituirme del puesto de Hokage.

De pronto, su mirada se volvió opaca y me sentí muy mal por ello.

—Eso no va a pasar, no hay nadie más que pueda ocupar ese cargo sino usted. Así que voy a hacerle una valoración para descartar cualquier anomalía en su cuerpo.

—Sakura... Respecto a la muerte de Sasuke, yo...

—No diga nada más —interrumpí—, ya lo sé todo. Sé que yo misma fui a que me lo borraran de la mente, sé que Daisuke no existe, aunque no puedo recuperar mis memorias de todos modos. Pero no debería preocuparse por eso, veamos el lado positivo —fingí una sonrisa—, ahora puedo comenzar de nuevo ¿no?

—Entonces ¿eres feliz así? —Me buscó la mirada.

—Digamos que me da igual.

—¿Por qué presiento que estás tratando de engañarme?

—Tal vez porque todavía no soy muy buena actuando —acepté—, pero hace rato... Ver a Naruto tan maduro y seguro de sí mismo, me hizo pensar que yo quisiera ser así. Si desde un principio no hubiera cometido la tontería de ir a que me borraran a Sasuke, tal vez nada de esto habría sucedido.

—Entonces ¿qué sientes por él ahora que sabes que no se llama Daisuke y es el chico que tanto has querido recordar?

—Yo... Tengo novio, Kakashi sensei —sus ojos se abrieron más—. Fue tan repentino, y hablar de Sasuke tan a la ligera no es bueno, Neru merece respeto.

—¿Neru? ¿El hijo del señor feudal?

Pues vaya, hasta él lo conocía. Sin lugar a dudas yo vivía debajo de una roca llamada _"estoy enamorada de Sasuke"._

—Sí...

—Pero ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? —Se llevó una mano a la frente pues la otra no podía moverla por los catéteres—. Esto de perder la conciencia me desconectó de toda noticia.

—Tranquilo, que los chismes ya se los pasarán luego.

—Tal vez Sakura... Tal vez debas amarte a ti misma antes que a los demás —dijo repentinamente—, sólo así podrás estar segura de tus sentimientos y podrás sentirte plena.

—Kakashi sensei, no sigamos hablando de esto ¿de acuerdo? Tomaré su consejo, pero usted acaba de despertar del coma y este tema sólo nos amarga el momento. Venga ya, vamos a revisarlo.

—¿Desperté del coma? ¡¿Estuve en coma?!

Tomé su brazo para retirarle un catéter.

—Señor, usted ya casi se nos iba con Hiruzen Sarutobi.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Shizune, rápidamente ingresó junto con Ino. Sus rostros asustadizos cambiaron a un semblante de alivio.

—¡Señor Hokage! ¿Cómo está? —Shizune me miró— ¿Perdió la memoria? ¿Alguna secuela?

—Para nada, está más cuerdo que nunca.

—¿De verdad? —Suspiró aliviada— De todos modos Lady Tsunade no tarda en arribar a Konoha para que haga una inspección más minuciosa.

—¿A qué te refieres con minuciosa? —Vi que Kakashi sensei tragó saliva.

—Sakura, yo me haré cargo —Ino me apartó del lugar—, ve a descansar, llevas aquí desde la mañana.

—Pero...

—Ino tiene razón —secundó Shizune—, podemos encargarnos de esto.

—Bueno yo... Si Kakashi sensei ya no me necesita —lo miré—, quizás deba volver a Suri. Después de todo, él ya está bien de nuevo.

—No te irás —dijo—, como Hokage te ordeno que permanezcas en Konoha hasta que hayamos hablado con Tsunade. Posiblemente te necesite luego.

—Ya escuchaste —Ino me guiñó el ojo.

—Bien...

Todavía era muy temprano para volver a casa, pero ya no tenía nada qué hacer en el hospital así que tomé mis cosas y salí de allí. Pensé que estaría bien visitar a Hinata... Aunque luego recordé que llegar de improvisto a esas horas sería muy grosero, especialmente porque me contaron que debido a su embarazo le daba mucho sueño.

¿Visitar el ramen Ichiraku? No. Con la nevada de hace días, el lugar estaba cerrado.

Necesitaba un lugar para poder meditar, tal como me aconsejaron. Amarme a mí misma antes que a nadie, ese debía ser mi lema. Me enredé con Neru queriendo escapar de mi realidad, y tal como me lo dijo Naruto, sólo iba a terminar hiriéndolo.

—¡Ya sé!

Me dirigí hacia la solitaria y triste banca de cemento que se situaba en la calle que llevaba hacia las puertas de Konoha. Ése, a mi parecer, era el mejor sitio para pensar sobre mi situación... Aunque claro, ya estaba temblando de frío y no sería tan agradable ni cómodo.

Iba tan decidida que de un momento a otro mis pasos se volvieron lentos y titubeantes cuando encontré sentado en mi sitio al hombre con el que no deseaba encontrarme en ese preciso instante.

Sin embargo, ya era muy tarde para simplemente darme la media vuelta y retractarme, sería muy descarado y grosero. Aunque tampoco podía pasar de largo, no había nada después de esa banca más que la salida de la aldea.

Mientras seguía buscando opciones, Sasuke notó mi presencia y volteó. Estaba usando ese poncho que se veía tan calientito, y por instantes imaginé lo genial que sería abrazarlo y acurrucarme a su lado. Sacudí mi cabeza, eso era tonto.

Su semblante no era como anteriormente lo había visto, lejos de parecer molesto se veía nostálgico. Antes de poder darme cuenta, mis piernas me llevaron hasta esa banca.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —Pregunté.

—Sí —contestó.

Entonces su mirada se desvió hacia el horizonte, pensé que sería otro encuentro incómodo por la ausencia de sus palabras pero entonces habló.

—No recuerdo que nevara así en Konoha —dijo.

—Sí, yo tampoco. Estos cambios de clima tan locos —abracé mi bolso.

—¿Qué tal el clima en Suri?

—Hmm... Es parecido a Konoha. Aunque creo que primero nevó allá.

—Oh...

Teniéndolo en un lado no me serviría para aclarar mi mente. Sólo sentía el peso de mis preocupaciones hasta que las palabras de Naruto llegaron a mi cabeza como una ráfaga de viento helado.

—Quiero terminar con este juego —dije, ambos mirábamos hacia el frente—. Ya sé que tú eres Sasuke.

Lo oí hacer un sonido parecido a una risa.

—Ya lo sabía.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

—Tu novio me lo dijo.

—¿Neru?

—¿Tienes otro? —Volteó a verme, sorprendentemente había una sonrisa en su cara, no recordaba haberlo visto sonreír así y se veía hermoso.

—Bueno, no... Pero ¿por qué te lo dijo?

—¿A caso pensabas ocultármelo siempre? Bueno... Aunque ya tuviste el valor de confesarlo —volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

—Te lo he dicho porque me he dado cuenta de que no estoy siendo la persona que deseo ser... Quiero ser una mujer que pueda alcanzar sus ideales, que ayude a los demás con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y que cuando vuelva a casa sienta ese calor de hogar que la haga más feliz que nunca —suspiré y apoyé mi mentón en mis brazos entrelazados.

—¿Eso significa que no te gusta la Sakura actual?

—Hay cosas que me gustan de mí... Pero es cierto que hay otras que deseo cambiar. No puedo dar amor si antes no me amo a mí misma. Todo este tiempo sólo he vivido sufriendo por gusto, aferrada a algo que no podré alcanzar nunca.

Hubo un silencio luego de mis palabras. Sasuke carraspeó y vi salir vapor de sus labios a causa del frío.

—Has ido de nuevo con esa mujer ¿no? La anciana que borra las memorias.

Recordé cuando quería olvidarme de Daisuke.

—Lo hice.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me enamoré de Daisuke.

Su rostro se giró despacio para encontrarse con mi mirada.

—La razón por la que pedí mi traslado a Suri fue justamente porque no podía vivir viendo cómo eras feliz con Momoka. Supe de su embarazo y al momento de sentir lo mucho que me afectaba, entendí que mis sentimientos me habían conducido a un camino que no quería pisar.

—Nunca he sido amable contigo —expresó, sus mejillas estaban rojas—. ¿Por qué te enamorarías de alguien como yo?

—En realidad, sólo me gustas —confesé—. Daisuke me atrajo por su físico y misterio, Sasuke era el hombre al que yo amaba. Pero ahora no lo recuerdo, no recuerdo ese amor que sentía por ti porque a pesar de que sé que eres tú, mis sentimientos se fueron con las memorias que te incluían desde mi infancia y que seguramente se formaron e hicieron fuertes con cada cosa que vivimos.

—Entiendo...

—Vaya —reí—, ¿por qué estoy diciéndote todo esto tan de repente? Me pregunto si las cosas me hubieran resultado más fáciles si en lugar de huir, te lo decía directamente y me explicabas sin preámbulos que Daisuke era un personaje.

—Sólo quieres despertar.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

—Me refiero a que, sólo deseas terminar con esta pesadilla y vivir libre de ataduras. Lamento no haber sido capaz de corresponderte, esa vez cuando me fui de Konoha y te dije que volvería...

El relato sonaba interesante pero se detuvo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó esa vez?

—Nada —sonrió—, ya no tiene caso mencionarlo. Sólo pienso que Naruto y tú son más maduros que yo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Yo por qué?

—Porque tienes el valor de explicarme tus sentimientos, has encontrado tu camino y yo sigo perdido sin una meta qué perseguir.

—Pero tienes a Momoka y ella...

—Momoka no es mi esposa y ese niño que espera no es mío —reveló, mi corazón latió apresuradamente—. Sólo estaba protegiéndola de ser asesinada, ahora que su novio volvió me ha dicho que se encargará de cuidarla.

—Entonces tú... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Por qué habría de hacer algo? Ellos dos se aman, lo correcto es que estén juntos. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Debes estar con la persona que amas —se puso de pie y me miró, mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar con fuerza—. Antes me amaste a mí y te lo agradezco, pero esta nueva Sakura es libre de escoger su camino, y si ya tienes a ese tal Neru... No deberías pensarlo tanto.

—Sasu-ke...

—Si me disculpas, me retiro.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, me levanté de inmediato y dije:

—¿Tú que sentías por mí? Es decir ¿tú qué has pensado de mí todo este tiempo?

Se detuvo.

—¿Qué qué sentía por ti? —Hizo una pausa, siguió dándome la espalda— Pensaba que eras fastidiosa.

Bajé la mirada, eso era doloroso.

—Ya veo.

—Pero luego de visitar tantos lugares... Descubrí que no hay flor de cerezo más bella que la de Konoha.

Mi pecho sintió una fuerte presión, se me acabó el aliento. Alcé la vista y él ya no estaba. Sólo un panorama blanco y gélido me rodeaba en una calle solitaria con una banca de cemento gris y triste junto a mí.

—Sasuke... Perdóname.


	33. UNA CURA

**CAPÍTULO 33.- "UNA CURA"**

Lady Tsunade regresó a Konoha por la madrugada y se fue directamente al hospital para revisar a Kakashi sensei.

Esa mañana mi dolor de cabeza no fue tan intenso como lo estaba siendo últimamente, fue algo leve y fácil de soportar. Esperaba que desapareciera pronto. Luego recordé que justamente me habían aconsejado una revisión más profunda en el hospital de Konoha.

Compré algunas manzanas para Kakashi sensei, Ino me avisó que lo trasladaron a una habitación para su recuperación así que me tomé la libertad de llevarle un obsequio.

—¿Es también hoy turno diurno para Sasuke?

Me pregunté mientras me dirigía al ascensor con mi canastita en las manos. Entré una vez que las puertas se abrieron y antes de que se cerraran, Shizune logró ingresar por un pelo.

—¡Justo a tiempo! —Resopló aliviada.

—Buenos días Shizune.

—Sakura, buenos días. Hoy has llegado más temprano, eso es bueno. Lady Tsunade revisó al Hokage hace unas horas y determinó que ya podía ir a recuperación.

—Sí, me enteré por Ino. Sai envió uno de sus mensajeros de tinta.

—Ah, eso explica la fruta —me codeó—. Hablando de esto, Tsunade me pidió que en cuanto llegaras, fueras a hablar con ella. Necesita contarte algo importante.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

—No me lo ha dicho pero se veía seria, supongo que es algo delicado.

Llegamos al segundo piso, bajamos del ascensor pero antes de ir con Lady Tsunade preferí pasar a ver a Kakashi sensei aunque me detuve previo a doblar por el pasillo.

 _«¿Sasuke estará haciendo guardia?»_

Me acomodé el cabello y la ropa sin siquiera verme en un reflejo, sólo al azar y por intuición, sabía bien que no era correcto emocionarme por verlo pero no podía evitarlo. Había dicho que la flor de cerezo de Konoha era la más bella y quise tomarlo como un cumplido... Ése posiblemente era su primer cumplido y por culpa del mismo, sólo dormí tres horas.

Se me dibujó una sonrisa tonta en la cara y me reí sin poder evitarlo recordando la escena hasta que una enfermera que salió de una de las habitaciones se me quedó mirando extraño.

Carraspeé, saqué el pecho, hundí el abdomen y me puse recta antes de continuar con mi trayecto.

 _«Voy a decirle buenos días»_

Crucé el pasillo y alcé una mano, esbocé una sonrisa.

—Buenos días Sa-

—¡Sakura! ¡Buenos días! ¡Ooooohe, mira esas manzanas! ¿Son para el Hokage verdad?

—Lee... —Me decepcioné pero no quise que se diera cuenta— Sí, son para Kakashi sensei.

—Seguro que le encantarán —alzó su pulgar.

—¿Qué haces aquí Lee?

—Estoy vigilando el segundo piso, Shikamaru me lo encargó mientras el Hokage es dado de alta.

—Pero ¿qué hay de Naruto y los demás?

« _¡Shannar_ _ō_ _!¿Y de Sasuke? ¡¿Dónde rayos está Sasuke?»_

—Bueno no lo sé, creo que se les asignará otra misión por eso fueron exonerados de sus tareas. Así que ahora Shino, Kiba y yo estamos a cargo de los tres turnos.

—Estúpido idiota —mascullé y apreté el asidero de la canasta.

—¿Eh? —Rock Lee me miró espantado—Lo-lo siento.

—¡No, no, no! ¡No te lo dije a ti! Hablé conmigo misma eso es todo, lo juro.

Antes de decir otra tontería me fui de ahí hacia el cuarto donde estaba el Hokage. Sólo me despedí de Lee dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

Abrí la puerta despacio y vi a Guy sensei dentro de la habitación hablando con Kakashi sensei.

—Vamos Kakashi, no dejes que esa llama dentro de ti se apague. ¡Todavía estás en el éxtasis de tu verano!

—Ya estamos haciéndonos viejos, tenemos que admitirlo —decía mi ex sensei con pereza y eso pareció ser un insulto para su compañero.

—¡Cállate Kakashi! Te patearía si pudiera levantarme de esta silla.

—¿Qué ocurre Sakura? —De pronto pronunció mi nombre y no tuve más opción que entrar.

—Vaya, me ha notado. Mire, le traje un regalo —alcé la canasta.

—¿Escondiste una botella de licor allí? —Preguntó.

—Usted tiene prohibido beber una sola gota de alcohol. Ese tipo de cosas no son buenas para nuestra salud.

Puse la canasta en la mesita que estaba un lado de su cama.

—Supongo que debo retirarme. Kakashi por favor cuida bien de tu salud, no te lo perdonaré si mueres —Guy sensei estrechó su mano con la del Hokage.

—Tranquilo, hierba mala nunca muere.

—¡Ah! Yo le abriré la puerta Guy sensei, espere un momento.

—Gracias, Sakura —movió su silla de ruedas hasta la puerta—. Muchacha —me lanzó una mirada profunda decorada con sus cejas súper pobladas—... Nunca dejes que tu llama se extinga, estás en tu plena primavera.

Reí.

—Por supuesto.

Tras aquella rara conversación, Guy sensei dejó la habitación. Cerré la puerta y volví con Kakashi sensei, él usaba su máscara a media cara y por alguna razón hablar con él así me pareció más cómodo.

—¿Cómo se siente?

—Estoy bien, sólo cansado y hambriento. Odio la comida del hospital.

—Cuando lo den de alta le prometo que lo invitaré a comer. Mientras puede comerse una de las manzanas que traje.

—¿No me has traído mi libro? Estoy realmente aburrido.

—No señor, usted quedó sensible de su mente, no la contamine con esas cosas perversas. ¿Quiere que le cante una canción?

—¿Es la del _malnacido_? —Su mirada me indicó que estaba burlándose de mí.

—¿El malnacido? —Me quedé pensando y luego recordé mi canto en la boda de Ino— ¡No! Para nada.

—Y bueno... Ya suéltalo.

—¿De qué habla?

—¿Por qué estás usando labial? ¿Vas a verte con tu novio?

Me sonrojé cuando escuché eso, pensé que nadie se daría cuenta.

—Sólo quise sentirme bien conmigo misma, estoy empezando a amarme ¿sabe?

La puerta se abrió y vi entrar a Lady Tsunade. La piel se me erizó porque recordé que antes que todo debí ir directamente con ella, no me sorprendía una reprimenda.

—Veo que ya están llegando las visitas —dijo y deslizó la puerta para cerrarla.

—Ah Lady Tsunade, lo lamento. Quería ver primero a Kakashi sensei para asegurarme de que estuviera bien.

—Tranquila, no voy a regañarte si es lo que piensas. Vine porque necesito hablar contigo y me parece que Kakashi también tiene derecho a escuchar esto —tomó una silla y se sentó junto a la cama de Kakashi sensei.

—¿Qué ocurre mi Lady? —Preguntó mi ex sensei.

—Vamos a retomar esto desde el principio, Sakura, siéntate.

Miré hacia atrás buscando una silla y vi una en otro extremo de la pieza. Fui por ella, la puse al otro lado de la cama y me senté. Estaba muy nerviosa, esa mirada en Lady Tsunade me ponía los pelos de punta.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento.

—Kakashi, explícanos cómo fue que terminaste en el hospital. ¿Qué hiciste para dañarte de esa forma tan severa?

Él parecía apenado, se rascó la cabeza pero no se quedó callado.

—Quise encontrar una cura para traer de regreso a Sakura, los recuerdos sobre Sasuke. Me preocupó el hecho de que su olvido es permanente debido a que aquella mujer de Suri cerró físicamente el canal de su cerebro. Por ese motivo estuve investigando en diversos libros —hizo una pausa y me miró—. Descubrí que los recuerdos de nombres, caras, sonidos, fechas... Todo se almacena en el lóbulo temporal. Por ese motivo bajo mis propios criterios y pobres conocimientos adquiridos de anatomía, determiné que un golpe directo podría abrir de nuevo ese canal sellado.

Lady Tsunade afirmaba con su cabeza.

—En cierto modo, estabas en lo correcto pero no lo suficiente para acertar —explicó—. Sin embargo, al aplicar ese golpe en tu propio lóbulo temporal sólo ocasionaste que se cerrara uno de tus puntos de chakra más importantes, el que se conecta con tu cerebro por eso caíste en coma.

—Ya veo —Kakashi sensei se veía como un perrito regañado—. Siento mucho mi inoportuna acción.

—Sé que lo hiciste por Sakura —su voz se volvió más relajada—, pero eso fue muy peligroso. Debemos agradecer que Sakura tiene muy buen manejo de chakra. El remedio para bajar la inflamación es muy atinado, esa anciana no es cualquier mujer.

—Yo había pensado que tal vez lo de Kakashi sensei era parecido a lo mío, pero no es así.

—Efectivamente Sakura. La cuestión aquí es que estuve investigando y esto que hiciste Kakashi, te deja secuelas, y no son cualquier cosa. Bien pudiste perder la memoria de todos y todo lo que alguna vez has visto, perder la lógica de la función de los objetos, esto quiere decir que por ejemplo, si veías tus manos tratarías de comértelas —explicó—. O incluso perder la vista y el habla, eso te pudo haber ocurrido aunque Sakura te abriera de nuevo el punto de chakra.

—Pero entonces —hablé—, ¿por qué Kakashi sensei está en perfectas condiciones?

—¡Exacto! ¡A eso quería llegar! —Puso ambas manos en la cama de Kakashi sensei—. Ino me lo dijo, estuviste experimentando una medicina de último momento basándote en lo que leíste en algunos libros ¿no es así? —Me miró— Vi tus apuntes, utilizaste manzanilla, alcornoque, alfalfa e hidromiel y la administraste por vía intravenosa ¿verdad?

—S-sí.

—Eso, mezclado con los dátiles, el gingko biloba y los crisantemos sirvió para que Kakashi no tenga daños en su organismo. De algún modo estos ingredientes y sus propiedades son lo bastante potentes si se utilizan en conjunto y no sólo desinflaman si no que también curan el dolor. Hiciste un buen trabajo Sakura.

Kakashi sensei me miró con un gesto de aprobación, me sentí realmente aliviada.

—Gracias Lady Tsunade.

—Pero aún no termino. Todo esto sólo me ha hecho pensar en una cosa —me miró fijamente—. Aunque tu pérdida de memoria no es igual a lo que le pasó a Kakashi, en cierta forma se relacionan. ¿Has tenido intensos dolores de cabeza? —Afirmé— ¿Qué has estado haciendo en Suri?

—Trabajar, no he hecho nada diferente.

—¿Qué comes o bebes?

—Pues... Lo normal.

—¿Algo en especial, algo que comas o bebas con frecuencia?

Traté de recordar.

—No sé si tenga que ver pero el señor Hashiro, es un empleado de la clínica de Suri —expliqué—, él solía llevarme café y té de crisantemos todas las mañanas.

—¿Cómo siguieron tus dolores de cabeza después de eso?

—Cada vez se hacían más intensos, todas las mañanas me da una fuerte punzada aunque... Hoy no me ha pasado así, fue algo menos severo.

Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a mí, no sabía qué debía hacer. Se colocó en frente y puso ambas manos en mi cabeza, me quedé inmóvil.

—Voy a revisar tu cerebro, debo ser capaz de encontrar alguna anomalía en él.

Permaneció utilizando su ninjutsu médico por algunos minutos, luego retiró sus manos.

—¿Está todo bien? —Pregunté, vi que frunció el ceño.

—Ve a que te hagan un TAC, estoy sospechando algo.

—¿Qué ocurre mi Lady? —Oí a Kakashi.

—Esta sensación... Es como si tu cerebro quisiera reaccionar a algo. Ve ahora mismo, necesito revisar esto con cuidado.

No dije nada, no pude hacerlo. Me levanté y los miré, ellos estaban igual que yo. Caminé hacia la puerta, salí y me dirigí a Rayos X.

(...)

Estaba muy nerviosa sentada frente al escritorio de Lady Tsunade. Horas atrás me realizaron una tomografía computarizada y los resultados estaban listos. Ella veía las imágenes en su computadora y se mordía la uña de su dedo pulgar.

Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo de una mala noticia. Vi que se incorporó en su asiento y me dolió el estómago.

—Los crisantemos suelen ser utilizados para bajar inflamaciones y quitar dolores de cabeza. El que ingirieras té de esta flor de manera diaria ayudó a bajar un poco la inflamación de ese canal de tu cerebro.

—Pero entonces ¿por qué los dolores de cabeza tan fuertes?

—Porque —miró de nuevo a la pantalla—, ese canal no está del todo cerrado, hay una diminuta parte que quedó abierta, pero es tan pequeña que difícilmente te serviría para recordar por completo a Sasuke Uchiha. Pudieras experimentar sueños confusos relacionados a él. Lo que sucede aquí, es que por esa pequeña abertura estás sufriendo estos dolores porque...

Me miró de nuevo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tu cerebro está intentando abrir por completo ese canal.

—¿Qué? —Me sorprendí— Pero eso no se puede ¿verdad? La anciana me lo dijo.

—No se puede si está completamente cerrado, pero en tu caso está abierto de un pequeño segmento por lo tanto, aunque las posibilidades son mínimas, todavía se puede abrir. Lo que significa que podrías volver a recordar a Sasuke.

Las piernas me temblaron, mis manos se tornaron frías... Después de todo ¿había una posibilidad? ¿Podría traer de regreso mis recuerdos y ese amor que se había esfumado?

—¿Cómo se podría abrir? —Pregunté.

—Con los mismos ingredientes que usaste para que Kakashi no sufriera daños irreparables. Necesitarías una dosis intravenosa y mi intervención.

—¿Una cirugía?

—No exactamente —dijo—, no te abriré la cabeza sino que usaré el golpe seco como el que usaste para abrir ese punto de chakra. La diferencia radica en que será en otra zona, no será uno sino varios golpecitos precisos y me tomará más tiempo. Tendré que anestesiarte, no puedes estar consciente mientras esto se practica.

—¿Hay algún riesgo?

—No puede ser peor —comentó—, lo único que podría pasar es que el canal se cierre completamente. Lo cual no te afectaría en nada, ya que ni siquiera recuerdas a Sasuke.

—Entiendo —me desanimé.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quieres que lo intentemos?

Era mi oportunidad, la única. Como una pequeña luz al fondo del oscuro túnel. Pero, ¿por qué estaba dudando? ¿por qué simplemente no aceptaba y ya? Además, no tenía nada que perder.

 _«¿Y si logro recuperar mis recuerdos? ¿Y si mi amor por Sasuke regresa?»_

Era posible que mis sentimientos despertaran, pero yo estaba con Neru y eso sería injusto para él, no merecía mis engaños.

—¿Sakura? —Lady Tsunade movió su mano frente a mi cara—Jovencita, no me has dado tu respuesta.

—Yo... Me gustaría pensarlo.

—¿En serio? —Se sorprendió— Creí que estabas desesperada por recordar a tu antiguo amor, o al menos eso me contaron.

 _«Chismes... Uno nunca puede vivir fuera de ellos»_

—Necesito consultarlo con alguien, eso es todo.

—Bien, pero por favor no demores mucho. No sabemos qué podría pasar con tus síntomas.

(...)

Estaba acostada en mi cama mirando el techo, no podía dejar de pensar en mis posibilidades. Traer de regreso mis recuerdos era lo que estaba buscando, y ahora que se presentaba la oportunidad simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Aunque no era seguro que funcionara, pero ¿si era un éxito?

Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza y comencé a retorcerme en la cama como si fuera un berrinche de adolescencia.

—¡Maldición! ¿No hubiera sido más fácil si Sasuke me decía desde niños que me amaba? ¿Me ama? ¡Debería amarme, maldita sea! ¡He desperdiciado mi juventud en él!

—¿Sakura?

—¡Mamá!

Me incorporé rápidamente, ella no debía verme en esa situación tenía que demostrarle que estaba madurando.

—Disculpa que te interrumpa es sólo que...

Noté una caja de cartón en sus manos, era de tamaño mediano.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Esto es tuyo.

Lo puso en el colchón y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, su mirada era de vergüenza ¿por qué?

—Tu padre y yo lamentamos mucho todo el tiempo que te mentimos hija, sabes a qué me refiero. Pero fue por órdenes, y aunque pudiéramos haber protestado, creíamos que era lo mejor para ti.

—No entiendo mamá.

—Abre la caja.

Puse la caja en mi regazo y quité la tapa, mis manos temblaron cuando lo primero que vi allí dentro fue una foto de mi equipo, Kakashi, Naruto y... Sasuke. Éramos pequeños, Naruto y Sasuke se odiaban, lo percibí por las expresiones de sus rostros y yo... Yo lucía tan feliz.

Sentí calidez en mi corazón, ver a Sasuke de pre adolescente con su carita tan angelical, no pude evitar sonreír y ver con ternura aquella amarga expresión facial. Sin duda había sido un amargado desde siempre.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —Oí a mamá y seguí mirando la foto.

—¿No es lindo? ¿Sasuke siempre ha sido así de lindo?

Busqué más fotografías en la caja pero sólo había cartas en ella y stickers.

—¿No tengo más?

—Me temo Sakura que ésa es la única foto que tienes con Sasuke.

—Hmm... Pues sí —reí—, sería un milagro que se hubiese dejado querer más.

—Hija —se sentó junto a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro—, ¿todavía le amas?

Esa era una pregunta muy compleja de responder. ¿Le quería? Me gustaba, me atraía físicamente y le tenía cierto cariño pero ¿amarlo? ¿Qué era amar? ¿Cómo se siente?

—Mamá ¿tú recuerdas si en mi adolescencia alguna vez te haya dicho que lo amo?

—¿Bromeas? Lo gritabas a los cuatro vientos y hasta tenías rivalidad con la niña Yamanaka, ambas estaban loquitas por ese Sasuke.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A Ino le gustaba Sasuke?!

—Sí, por eso competían a ver quién era la más femenina. Al final Ino desistió, mira que ya es una mujer casada.

No podía asimilarlo. ¡Ino fue mi rival de amores!

—¿Y papá lo sabía? ¿Él sabía que me gustaba Sasuke?

—Tu papá ansiaba que fuera parte de la familia, no soportaba la idea de que ese chiquillo huérfano viviera solo. Aunque nunca te dio la razón, sé que le importaba mucho lo que sentías.

—Qué vergüenza —me cubrí el rostro—. Con razón todos en Konoha me tienen lástima.

—Pero con los años, dejaste de hablar de él —mamá suspiró y parecía recordar—. Cuando se fue de esta aldea no comiste bien por muchos días y bajaste de peso, entonces comprendí que como tu madre nunca te aconsejé acerca del amor y lo doloroso que a veces puede ser.

—Hoy Lady Tsunade me ha dicho que existe una mínima posibilidad de que traer de regreso mis memorias pero no sé si deba aceptar su ayuda.

—¿No quieres recordar esos valiosos momentos? Tal vez fueron dolorosos pero fueron parte de tu vida y los cimientos para transformar y pulir tu actitud.

—El asunto es que... Por despecho terminé aceptando salir con el hijo del señor feudal.

Mamá se puso pálida.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Neru Makori?! ¡¿Eres novia de Neru Makori?!

—Con que así se apellida...

—¿Ni siquiera sabías su apellido? ¡SAKURA! —Me tomó por los hombros— ¡¿Cómo rayos te hiciste novia de alguien así?!

—Me preguntó y le dije que sí —contesté asustada, jamás había visto a mamá actuar de aquella forma—. ¿Qué pasa?

Mamá me soltó y se sobó la frente.

—Es un mujeriego.

—¿Disculpa?

—Su familia es toda igual, su padre me acosaba cuando éramos jóvenes.

—¡¿EH?! —Grité espantada— ¡¿EL SEÑOR FEUDAL QUERÍA CONTIGO?!

—Sí, y no estoy presumiéndolo —se cruzó de brazos—. Era guapo, sí... Pero estaban todas esas mujeres tras de él y a todas les hablaba bonito. Obviamente yo sabía que todo aquello que me decía no era más que su sucio método para conquistarme.

—Mamá, no puedo creerlo —el chisme estaba tornándose bueno así que me senté más cómoda— ¿y luego? ¿qué te decía?

—Ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas. Que yo era muy bonita y quería ser mi novio. Si me lo topaba por accidente decía que yo estaba tras de él a causa de su atractiva masculinidad.

—¡Ay qué horror! —Reí y luego mi risa desapareció cuando recordé que Neru me dijo exactamente lo mismo— Pero ¿tú qué le respondías? ¿De verdad no te gustaba nadita?

—Era atractivo, no voy a negarlo pero para ese entonces yo ya tenía a alguien en mi corazón —la vi sonrojarse por primera vez—, era un apuesto joven de melena rosa. Un color poco común en esta región, de inmediato me flechó.

—¡Ah! —Grité emocionada, revivir con mamá ese tipo de historias me emocionaba— ¡Era papá!

—Pues claro... Pero no le digas que te conté esto. A tu padre no le gusta recordar al señor Feudal, una vez se pelearon a golpes.

—¡Dios mío! Mamá, déjame ir por palomitas.

—No, no Sakura —me tomó del brazo—, no es una historia muy larga.

—¿Por qué se pelearon? ¡Cuéntame!

—Pues —mamá se apenó y se mordió una uña—... Porque tu padre vio que él me estaba acosando y no me dejaba ir, así que fue y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara. Aquel hombre era un debilucho después de todo, y tu padre había estudiado en la academia ninja.

—Mamá no puedo creerlo, ¿ustedes tuvieron una historia de amor así de intensa? Ahhh —suspiré— ¡qué romántico! Yo también quisiera que dos hombres se pelearan por mi amor.

Me quedé imaginando una escena donde Sasuke peleaba con Neru por ganarse mi cariño, aunque en la realidad eso sería cruel, en mi mente lucía fantástico.

—¿Qué tanto imaginas, jovencita?

—Mamá —reaccioné—, hasta el momento Neru no me ha faltado al respeto. Sé que ha tenido muchas novias —Kamus lo había revelado—, pero no creo que me esté siendo infiel.

—Bueno hija, me da gusto saber que no te ha hecho comentarios fuera de lugar o haya querido propasarse pero... ¿Lo quieres? ¿Es por él que rechazarás la oportunidad que la princesa Tsunade te ha otorgado? Esto se trata de ti, Sakura.

Mamá tenía razón, ¿y si después Neru me dejaba? Aunque el futuro era incierto y el éxito de esta intervención no precisamente garantizaba que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos, yo tenía que estar completa de mi alma y mentalidad.

—Hablaré con él, le diré a Neru lo que voy a hacer. Al final, todo es consecuencia de mis propias acciones.

* * *

 _ **Perdón por la demora.**_


	34. MISIÓN II

**CAPÍTULO 34.- "MISIÓN II"**

Aconteció que pasaron dos días, sí, ¡dos días! Y no me fue posible contactar a Neru. Lo busqué en los sitios que supuse que visitaría y no hubo ni un rastro de él. ¿Qué clase de novia no habla con su novio por dos días? Yo: Sakura Haruno.

Aunque nuestro noviazgo no era más que un simple acuerdo sin sentimientos de por medio. Sólo nos habíamos besado una sola vez, tampoco esperaba más de eso, Neru era mucho coqueteo pero si le seguía el juego se paralizaba.

Bien lo dijo Temari en una de nuestras contadas salidas de chicas: _Los hombres coquetos predican pero no aplican._

Resignada, mi última opción era ir a buscarlo a su casa pero ¿cualquiera podía ir a la casa del señor feudal? Y si les decía que era la novia de Neru ¿me creerían? Pues para empezar tenía que saber en dónde estaba esa casa.

Fui a la Torre del Hokage para preguntarle a Shikamaru y grata sorpresa me llevé cuando me enteré que Kakashi sensei había regresado al trabajo.

—¡Sensei! Usted debería estar descansando.

—Ya descansé lo suficiente, es hora de poner en marcha lo que dejé a medias. Además, Shikamaru no puede dirigir la aldea y planear su boda al mismo tiempo y no queremos que haya una ruptura amorosa ¿verdad?

—¡Ah es cierto! Él y Temari van a casarse —me crucé de brazos y me apoyé sobre el escritorio.

—¿Y tú? —Preguntó mirándome fijamente.

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Cuándo vas a casarte?

Allí iba de nuevo... Pero lo he de admitir, extrañaba que bromeara.

—Hmm... Tal vez después de que usted se case.

—Entonces bienvenida al club de los solteros eternos —simuló que alzaba una copa.

—A su salud —lo imité y luego nos echamos a reír.

—¿Y a qué se debe tu visita? ¿No me digas que piensas volver a Suri?

—Volveré a Suri una vez que me haya sometido a mi intervención médica. Ya debe saber que Lady Tsunade se hará cargo de mí para ver si puede hacerme recuperar mis memorias.

—Entonces a pesar de todo quieres recordar a Sasuke ¿eh? —movió su cabeza en una señal de aprobación— Me parece excelente.

—Por cierto, hay algo que quiero pedirle.

Kakashi sensei dejó de lado las bromas y me puso más atención, se acomodó en su lugar y apoyó ambos codos sobre el escritorio.

—¿Qué pasa?

—En Suri vive la mujer a la que pedí que me ayudara a olvidar a Sasuke, es una mujer muy mayor de edad y vive en un lugar horrible y apartado del resto del pueblo. El asunto es que con ella vive su nieto, es un niño muy pequeño y me duele que tengan que subsistir en ese tipo de condiciones.

—¿Qué estás pensando? ¿Ayuda económica?

—Ella fue enfermera en Konoha, sé que se mantiene gracias a los trabajos que realiza como costurera y su popularidad de hechicera, pero aún así... ¿No sería conveniente que tenga un hogar digno donde su nieto pueda crecer sano? Una choza fría en este invierno, y un horno en verano... Es muy cruel.

Kakashi sensei suspiró y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla. Se quedó un rato mirando hacia el techo como si pensara en alguna solución.

—El inconveniente sería encontrar un apartamento disponible, Konoha está creciendo a un ritmo acelerado y cada vez hay menos viviendas libres. Las constructoras siguen haciendo su trabajo pero una casa no se hace de la noche a la mañana. Además... ¿La anciana está dispuesta a dejar su vida en Suri para vivir en Konoha?

—Bueno... Realmente no lo sé —me desanimé.

—De todos modos voy a considerarlo, por eso no te preocupes. El futuro de este país son sus nuevas generaciones, no dejaremos que ese niño viva en sufrimiento, no pasará de nuevo.

Presentí que lo decía por experiencia propia, pues él al igual que Naruto, Sasuke y muchos otros ninjas tuvieron que crecer rodeados de soledad.

—Bien, lo dejo en sus manos... ¡Ah, sí! ¿Me puede decir en dónde se ubica la casa del señor Feudal?

—¿Disculpa? ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

—¿Qué no es obvio? Estoy buscando a Neru así que pensé que tal vez esté en su casa.

—Hmm... Con que es así —se cruzó de brazos—. Pero dudo mucho que te dejen verlo.

—Soy su novia —llevé una mano a mi pecho.

—Sí pero —el rostro de mi ex sensei lucía preocupado—... ¿Bueno y si...? No... No creo que te dejen.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué no me van a dejar hacer?

—¿O podría ser...? —Se sobó el mentón ignorándome— No lo sé, eso podría ser peligroso —habló para sí mismo.

—¡Kakashi sensei! —Pegué de golpe ambas manos en la mesa haciéndolo estremecer— ¡Hable claro!

—Es que dudo mucho que puedas hablar con Neru, ellos son de otro nivel Sakura.

—Le estoy diciendo que me dé la dirección, soy la novia de Neru así que no debe haber problema.

—Te equivocas —puso su dedo índice frente a mi cara—, cualquier mujer puede presentarse y decir eso. A menos que tengas algo que compruebe que verdaderamente seas su novia.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no me da un papel sellado y así ya me dejarán pasar?

—¿Crees que las cosas funcionan así de fácil, no? Tendría que ser algo muy importante y no puedo jugar con eso. Gran parte de la economía de este país es debido a la buena relación con el Señor Feudal.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Sin hacer caras, jovencita.

Tocaron la puerta, ambos volteamos.

—Ah, perdón... No sabía que estabas aquí Sakura.

Habló Shikamaru, luego detrás de él vi a Sai y por último ingresó Sasuke... ¡Sasuke! No lo había visto desde esa tarde fría y nevada en la banca de cemento.

—¿Terminaron? —Dijo Kakashi, yo miré confundida.

—Es tal como lo dijo Sasuke, ese tipo tiene reclutas pero son unos simples vagos malandros que se unieron por dinero. Los otros dos que lo escoltan son ninjas renegados del país del rayo, nada importante.

—Entonces las cosas no son tan difíciles como lo pensamos. ¿Qué hay de la chica? ¿Estará bien?

—Podríamos ir y derrotarlos pero si nuestro país interfiere en conflictos de otro país, entonces nos veríamos envueltos en batallas innecesarias y conseguiríamos enemigos —dijo Sai, yo escuchaba sin entender nada.

—Pero, esto también es una buena oportunidad —habló Sasuke—, ya que se puede tomar como una misión ¿no? Tal vez Kamus lo quiera de este modo, y por supuesto posteriormente pagaría por el servicio.

—Eso me gusta, me gusta mucho como suena —Kakashi lo señaló con su bolígrafo—. Así que haremos esto último. Déjenme preparar el documento oficial para que lo entreguen en la casa del Señor Feudal y puedan hablar con Kamus.

Escuché eso y me puse alerta, miré a Kakashi.

—Oiga —carraspeé y le lancé una fuerte mirada—, ¿lo recuerda?

—Ah sí... ¡Sasuke! —Movió su mano en el aire— Tú irás a hablar con el muchacho, y llevarás a Sakura contigo.

—¿Qué? —Me espanté.

—Sí, será como matar dos pájaros de un tiro ¿no? Mientras Sasuke habla con Kamus, tú puedes hablar con tu novio.

—¿Estás buscando al hijo del Señor Feudal? —Preguntó Sai y me puse tan nerviosa, mis ojos miraban Sasuke - Sai - Shikamaru- Sai - Sasuke...

—Es un asunto de trabajo —me pasé los dedos por el cabello.

—Aquí está el documento, espero que no tengas problemas con los de seguridad.

—Seré cuidadoso.

Sasuke se acercó para tomar el papel, y lo guardó dentro de su chamarra.

—Bien —Kakashi sensei se levantó—, Sasuke, Sakura —me miró y extendió la palma de su mano apuntando a la puerta—, vayan con cuidado.

 _«Eso no fue para nada necesario»_

Salí antes que Sasuke dedicándole al Hokage una última mirada. Sabía que se estaba burlando de mí y eso en cierto modo me molestaba.

Bajamos la escalera sin intercambiar palabras, luego me detuve y él también lo hizo. Giré lentamente la cara y nuestros ojos se conectaron.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó.

—Pues... Tú eres el que sabe en dónde está la casa —argumenté.

—Ah... De modo que no tienes ni idea —estoy segura que vi una sonrisa asomarse en su cara.

—Desde que llegué de Suri me he pasado casi todos los días en el hospital —dije con orgullo—, soy una mujer ocupada así que no he tenido tiempo de andar por allí tonteando.

—Entonces, sígueme.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos delante de mí y lo seguí pero su sola presencia me provocaba algo extraño. Sasuke daba más miedo cuando no tenía cara de amargado... ¿Por qué estaba tan calmado? ¿Sería por nuestra conversación del otro día?

—Y bueno... ¿Qué es todo el alboroto que se traen con Kamus? —Le pregunté mientras andábamos por una vereda solitaria.

—Para que él y Momoka puedan volver sanos y salvos a su país, necesitan escoltas que los protejan. Pero viendo la situación en que se encuentran, incluso si llegan con bien corren el riesgo de ser asesinados por el sujeto que se apoderó de la aldea de Cristal.

—Ah, entonces por eso investigaron a las personas malas que lo acompañan.

—Llegar al País de la Miel por tierra toma mucho tiempo, quizás dos semanas —me miró de reojo—. Sólo tenemos datos sencillos que Sai logró obtener con sus monstruos de tinta.

—Y si Kamus acepta lo que tú propusiste... ¿Irás con ellos?

Me arrepentí casi al instante de cuestionar aquello, no quería verme como que me interesaba su vida.

—Sí, es mi deber.

No dijimos nada más, sólo continuamos caminando hacia la casa del Señor Feudal.

Tras varios minutos se podía divisar la enorme mansión de aquella familia. Un terreno amplio donde seguramente sembraban trigo y arroz. Algunos establos y pequeñas cabañas se apreciaban a lo lejos, ¡pero la casa era enorme! aunque no se podía apreciar en su máximo esplendor debido al extenso manto de roca que la rodeaba .

Las puertas de entrada eran de hierro, parecían como de un castillo.

—Es aquí —dijo.

—Si no me dices ni me entero —mascullé.

—Vamos.

Sasuke caminó y tocó la aldaba que tenía forma de león. De una puerta se abrió una pequeña mirilla donde un hombre se asomó.

—¿Quiénes son y qué buscan?

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

—Sakura Haruno —dije.

—Queremos hablar con el joven Kamus Zumiko, tenemos una orden del Hokage Kakashi Hatake.

Sasuke entregó el papel a través de la mirilla y aquel hombre lo tomó.

—Un momento por favor.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y luego volvió ya que las puertas se abrieron dejándonos el libre acceso. Entonces me di cuenta que Kakashi sensei estaba en lo cierto, no cualquiera podía ingresar a ese lugar.

—¿Cuánto dinero puede tener el Señor Feudal? —Le pregunté a Sasuke en voz bajita.

—Mucho.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta?

—No creo que importe tanto el dinero... ¿o a ti sí te interesa?

—Pues no —me puse las manos en la cintura—, sólo tenía duda.

—Pregúntale a tu novio cuando lo veas. A fin de cuentas... Esta será tu familia ¿no?

Sasuke caminó delante de mí y me sentí indignada.

—Isti sirí ti fimili ¿ni? —moví mi mano como si ella fuera la que hablara.

—¿Señorita? —Miré hacia un lado, el guardia estaba con cara de bobo viéndome.

—Hehe, gracias por todo señor. Con su permiso.

Hice una reverencia y alcancé a Sasuke antes de decir otra tontería.

El patio de la casa tenía un jardín hermoso cubierto por nieve y se podía apreciar un lago a unos cuantos metros. Parecía un sitio de un cuento de hadas.

Llegamos al _genkan_ , el salón de recepción estaba en frente y el suelo era de tatami, tenía puertas corredizas. Allí nos recibió una mujer de algunos cuarenta años y de modales refinados.

—Buenas tardes, yo soy Modoka, el ama de llaves. Por favor dejen su calzado en este lugar —señaló un lujoso zapatero de madera—, acompáñenme a la siguiente sala de espera, iré a llamar al joven Kamus.

Caminamos detrás de ella por un largo pasillo. Esperaba encontrarme con Neru o algo pero teniendo en cuenta lo enorme que era aquella casa, sería imposible verlo así como así.

Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta y aproveché para cuestionar.

—Disculpe —hablé—, ¿el señor Neru está en casa?

La mujer se me quedó viendo con ligero asombro, luego sus ojos me barrieron discretamente.

—El amo Neru estará ocupado atendiendo a otra visita. ¿Necesita que le pase algún recado?

—Pues... Sólo dígale que Sakura necesita hablar urgentemente con él.

Ella accedió con un movimiento de cabeza luego abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar. En el interior de la pieza estaba una gran mesa muy elegante de madera con manteles color perla y unos sillones blancos de bordes dorados. Allí mismo estaba sentada una joven mujer de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y labios rojos. Era muy bonita y estaba vestida de una forma que combinaba con todo ese ambiente de ricos, instintivamente mi lado femenino me advirtió las fachas en las que me presenté y esa inevitable comparación entre ambas.

Sus ojos cambiaron en dirección a nosotros y sonrió con coqueteo, luego me percaté que Sasuke también estaba allí. Sentí que un ardor corría dentro de mí.

—Por favor, esperen aquí. Pueden tomar asiento.

—Gracias —contestó Sasuke y pensé que de verdad tenía buenos modales.

Nos sentamos cada quien a un extremo. La muchacha se acomodaba el cabello una y otra vez y se veía en un espejo de bolsillo para retocar su labial; yo, me hundía en el asiento.

El ama de llaves caminó hacia otra puerta, la abrió y habló con alguien, luego ingresó dejándonos a los tres solos en la misma habitación.

Vi a mi alrededor, con la simple fachada de la casa, el pasillo y esa habitación ya lo había imaginado todo: Neru siempre había tenido una vida llena de comodidades. Si tuvo entrenamiento militar seguro fue porque su padre tenía ese oscuro pasado de haber perdido con mi papá por no saber defenderse.

La casa de mis padres era una pocilga en comparación con esto.

—Señorita Kazumi —el ama de llaves regresó—, ya puede pasar. El amo Neru va a recibirla ahora.

Levanté la cabeza cuando escuché ese nombre ¿ella era la mujer que Neru tenía que atender? ¿Y de qué tenían que hablar?

La mujer se levantó y se echó el cabello para atrás. Tomó su bolso y fue hacia donde el ama de llaves caminando de un modo poco usual meneando descaradamente las caderas.

Miré a Sasuke de reojo, éste seguro se hacía tonto viendo un cuadro que estaba justo frente a nosotros.

—Debe tener lombrices o algo así, debería pasarse por el hospital uno de estos días para desparasitarla —dije para ver su reacción.

—¿Estás celosa? —Soltó.

—¿Qué? —Me ofendí, no pensé que tuviera tanta seguridad y autoestima para creerse que yo lo celaba— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Soy una kunoichi médica muy hermosa.

—No sé —se encogió de hombros—, las mujeres son así ¿no? Hacen drama por casi todo.

—¿Cuándo has visto que yo haga drama?

—Justo ahora —dijo—. Pero seguro que no es nada, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Tu novio estará hablando con ella por asuntos de negocios.

Entendí en ese momento que cuando me preguntó si estaba celosa se refería a que si me preocupaba que la chica fuera la visita de Neru. Eso me desanimó un poco.

—Pues sí...

Permanecimos así: sentados sin hablar y sólo observando la decoración de aquel lugar. En ocasiones Sasuke cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, ver su bello perfil era lo más entretenido que tenía aquella habitación llena de lujos.

De repente se abrió una puerta y entró una joven mujer atractiva de melena oscura y ojos cafés. No era tan deslumbrante como la rubia pero seguía siendo encantadora por donde sea que le mirasen. Se acomodó el vestido y se sentó en uno de los sillones; se cruzó de piernas y dejó su bolso de mano en un lado.

Momentáneamente miró hacia nosotros y me observó de pies a cabeza, eso me ofendió ¿por qué todos me veían así?

—¿También vienes por lo de la entrevista? —Me preguntó.

—¿Entrevista?

—¡Pero mira qué buen mozo has traído contigo! —se refería a Sasuke, lo vi de reojo y ni siquiera estaba prestando atención—. ¿Es tu guardaespaldas? ¿De qué familia eres?

Esas eran muchas preguntas, ni siquiera entendía de lo que estaba hablando.

—¿Tú eres la que hace el interrogatorio? —Dije con sarcasmo y ella rió.

—No tienes por qué incomodarte, querida. Aquí se trata del mejor postor. Por ejemplo, mi padre es el dueño de los grandes viñedos del oeste del país —alardeó orgullosa, lo vi en su rostro.

—Ah... Felicidades ¿y tú?

—¿Disculpa?

—Me has dicho que tu padre es el dueño de unos viñedos pero ¿qué hay de ti?

Resopló indignada y se puso las manos en las caderas.

—Es obvio ingenua ¡voy a heredar todo eso! Seguro piensas que vas a ganarme pero el que hayas traído a tu guardaespaldas manco no te garantiza que Neru Makori vaya a casarse contigo.

Sentí que la sangre me hirvió, apreté los puños y me levanté.

—¡De este hombre no te burlas, pedazo de escoria!

Sasuke me tomó de la muñeca y me jaló de nuevo al sillón obligándome a sentarme. Yo estaba con la furia corriendo por mis venas, y él tan tranquilo sin inmutarse.

—Pero te acaba de insultar —le dije en voz baja y él sólo negó con su cabeza.

—No hagamos problemas.

—¡Ja! Pues parece ser que no tienes nada de educación. Ni siquiera debiste presentarte, el joven Neru escogerá a la mejor mujer de este país para tomarla por esposa y tú no tienes nada que ofrecer.

En ese momento los ojos de Sasuke me miraron, y vi en su rostro una pequeña mueca de sorpresa. Yo no entendía qué estaba sucediendo ¿Neru escogería una mujer para casarse con ella? ¿Para eso eran las entrevistas? ¿Entonces la mujer rubia estaba allí por eso?

Mi labio inferior tembló, no estaba con el corazón roto por enterarme de eso pero estaba decepcionada y enojada, me sentía como el juguete temporal de Neru.

El ama de llaves regresó y vio a la joven que recién se había incorporado.

—Señorita —hizo una reverencia—, el joven la atenderá en unos momentos.

—Gracias.

—Señor Sasuke, señorita Sakura —nos miró— el joven Kamus les espera en la sala menor. Por favor acompáñenme.

Me levanté sin dudarlo, estaba enojada por la prepotencia de esa niña engreída y conmigo misma por seguirle el juego a un mujeriego.

—¿No quieres hablar con tu novio? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—Deja de decir que es mi novio —respondí mientras caminábamos detrás del ama de llaves—. Neru sólo fue una pequeña ventisca en mi vida, nada importante.

—Pero parecías muy interesada en querer hablar con él. Si es algo importante no lo dejes así.

—Cállate Sasuke, cuando ves que una mujer tiene la expresión que yo tengo no debes decir nada.

—Como quieras.

Llegamos a otra de las habitaciones de aquella inmensa casa. Allí dentro estaba Kamus y también Momoka, tenía tanto tiempo sin verla que lo primero que mis ojos notaron fue su vientre.

El ama de llaves se retiró y tanto Sasuke como yo nos acercamos. Kamus tenía otro semblante, éste hombre se veía feliz.

—Amigo —estrechó su mano con Sasuke y le dio una palmada en el brazo—. Gracias por venir y tomar en cuenta mi petición.

—Sakura —Momoka me sonrió—, cuánto tiempo.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, seguía enojada con Neru y también estaban todos esos sentimientos de celos que por culpa de Momoka sufrí. No la detestaba pero me sentía rara.

—¿Cómo va tu embarazo? —Atiné a decir.

—Bien, todo va de maravilla.

—Momoka me dijo que tú cuidaste bien de ella doctora Sakura.

—Sólo hice mi trabajo, como médica es mi deber cuidar de la salud de las personas.

—Si no les importa, dejemos las formalidades de lado y hablemos de su situación —Sasuke habló—. El Hokage ha determinado que podemos tomar esto como una misión de rango A. Voy a escoltarlos al País de la Miel y una vez allí me aseguraré de disgregar a los integrantes de la organización criminal de Tamura.

—Pero Sasuke —dijo Momoka—, son demasiados.

—Anteriormente no me entrometí porque no era un asunto de mi incumbencia y sólo estaba de paso por aquel lugar. Sin embargo si en esta ocasión Kamus lo toma como la contratación de un servicio especial de protección de un ninja, no habrá ningún problema político. Aunque lo advierto —miró a Kamus—, las misiones de rango A no son baratas.

—No tengo problema con el costo, lo que deseo es volver a casa y darle a Momoka y a mi hijo un lugar digno para vivir.

—Entonces ¿estás de acuerdo con el plan?

—Por supuesto, pero requiero un servicio extra.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Quiero que la doctora Sakura nos acompañe. Necesito un médico que cuide de Momoka en el trayecto, tú y yo no sabemos nada de estas cosas y ella será de mucha utilidad. Estoy dispuesto a cubrir todos los costos que esto genere.

Sasuke me miró y yo no sabía qué decir, pensaba en mi trabajo en Suri y en mi intervención médica. Si me sometía a aquello no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría inconsciente en lo que bajaba la inflamación.

—Yo... No creo que pueda ir, pero tal vez otro médico. En Konoha hay muy buenos doctores.

—Tienes que ser tú Sakura —dijo Momoka—, no me sentiré a gusto con nadie más. Por favor.

—Kakashi sensei tiene que aprobar esto —le dije a Sasuke.

—No creo que tenga inconveniente, ya deberías saber que él te consiente mucho.

—¡Oye!

Iba a protestar pero de repente se abrió la puerta, todos volteamos y vimos a Neru. Regresó mi rabia y me volteé a otro lado.

—Lo siento, estaba ocupado ¿qué pasó? ¿Aceptaron tu solicitud? —Preguntó a Kamus.

—Sí, pronto volveremos a nuestro país.

—Me parece excelente —los ojos de Neru se movieron hasta toparse con los míos, su expresión no era tan tranquila como solía ser—. Ah... Sakura, estás aquí. El ama de llaves me dijo que quieres hablar conmigo.

Sentí la presión de todos en aquella sala. Respiré hondo para calmarme y no lanzar groserías y golpes.

—Ah sí —reí—, ya ni me acordaba.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a mi despacho?

Sasuke me indicó en un movimiento de cabeza que lo hiciera, aunque yo no estaba segura de aceptar pero tampoco podía dejar las cosas al aire. Tenía que terminar con todo aquello de una vez por todas.

Le seguí hasta su despacho, poco a poco el control volvía a mí y pude calmar mi ira.

—Soy todo oídos.

Tragué saliva, no sabía por dónde empezar.

—¿Sakura?

—Acabemos con esto —solté y él me miró—, ya... Por favor.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Tú sabes que a mí me gusta Sasuke, y sabes que acepté salir contigo por despecho.

—Es verdad.

—Además... Además tú estás buscando esposa ¿no es así?

Agachó la mirada y se apoyó en el escritorio.

—No ha sido cosa mía.

—¿No ibas a decírmelo? ¿Por eso estabas escondiéndote de mí?

—No quería terminar siendo un papanatas. Prometí que no te lastimaría, yo sólo... Estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicártelo. Perdón.

—Bueno ya no importa.

—Pero es necesario que sepas que jamás te engañé —aclaró—, es verdad que me gustas, eres una bella kunoichi dotada de inteligencia y belleza.

—Pero soy pobre —reí—, no tengo viñedos ni propiedades.

—Eso realmente no me habría importado.

—Como sea, ahora cada quien debe tomar su camino. Si me dejas darte un consejo —me acerqué—, no te cases con la hija del dueño de los viñedos del oeste, tiene feos modales.

Neru empezó a reír.

—Sakura, tú no pierdes el humor.

—Hace rato quería matarte —confesé con una sonrisa, él dejo de reír—, pero soy una mujer racional y te perdoné. Así que puedes tomar mi consejo si lo deseas, recuerda que las mujeres tenemos ese sexto sentido.

—Entonces según tú ¿qué es mejor para mí? ¿Qué me recomiendas?

—Cásate con una mujer que ames, no con una niña rica y mimada que sólo funcione como vínculo para los negocios. Tu vida será vacía y triste, créeme.

—Hmm... Mi padre no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente.

—Tú padre es tu padre, pero tú eres dueño de tu vida.

Me levanté de la silla y él hizo lo mismo.

—Gracias —estreché su mano—, por este tiempo. Me divertí mucho.

—Seguro que no volveré a tener una novia tan linda como tú. Si me dejas darte también un consejo... Ve por ese Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Eh?

—Ahora que sabes que está libre, no dejes que nadie te lo gane. Pero —alzó su pulgar—, si no te hace feliz siempre puedes recurrir a mí.

Reí.

—Ay Neru, tú eres mucho tilín tilín y nada de paletas.

—¿Uh?

—Olvídalo. Cuídate, y gracias.

Salí de su oficina y Sasuke me estaba esperando, caminé hacia él como una mujer con el corazón libre de ataduras. ¿Podría ser la dueña del corazón de Sasuke?

Salimos de la casa del Señor Feudal, caminábamos de regreso por la vereda. Yo pateaba las piedras que me encontraba en el camino mientras pensaba en la propuesta de ir a la misión.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí... ¿Por qué?

—Luces desanimada.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que así se siente terminar con tu novio —sonreí.

—¿Quieres ir a algún lugar?

Levanté la mirada sorprendida.

—¿Vas a acompañarme?

En un sólo movimiento de su cabeza me lo afirmó.

—¿Podemos beber alcohol?

—No, no... Nada de alcohol.

—Pero acabo de terminar mi relación.

—Sakura, Kakashi va a multarte.

Y así continuamos diciendo un montón de tonterías de regreso. Estaba feliz de vivir aquel momento, y si de todos modos no pudiera recuperar mis memorias sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a amar a Sasuke como lo hice.

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por sus reviews! Los aprecio mucho.**_


	35. ESPERANZA - NARRACIÓN VIII

**CAPÍTULO 35- "ESPERANZA/NARRACIÓN VIII"**

 **|Este capítulo contiene POV de Sakura y Narración.|**

Qué pacífica lucía la tarde cuando caía sobre la aldea, aunque el frío me erizaba la piel mi corazón estaba tibio por la compañía de Sasuke.

Habíamos andado por aquí y por allá, ningún lugar en específico pero eso no importaba porque por vez primera sentía que entre nosotros no había barreras de odio o resentimiento.

Un ligero viento sopló estremeciéndome, me ajusté la ropa y oculté mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos de la chamarra.

—Si tienes frío podemos dejar esto para que vayas a casa.

Su tono era suave y sin reproches pero era demasiado pronto para dejarlo ir así como así. No iba a desperdiciar mi oportunidad, este tipo de milagros seguramente sucedían cada mil años.

—Estoy bien, es normal temblar un poco. A menos que seas tú quien tenga frío.

—Esto no me afecta, he experimentado climas más extremos.

Continuamos caminando por una calle solitaria que se ubicaba casi a la orilla del pueblo. No recordaba bien haber frecuentado ese trayecto. No había tiendas ni nada, sólo pequeñas viviendas.

—Dime Sasuke... ¿En verdad fuiste un ninja desertor?

Se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes como si no quisiera hablar de ello aunque al final se expresó.

—Sí, lo fui.

La forma en que lo dijo parecía tener un toque de arrepentimiento y pena, me pregunté si debería seguir tratando de saber más o dejar las cosas de ese modo, pero tenía miedo de nunca recuperar la memoria y sólo vivir en base a las historias que me contaran.

—Puedo... ¿Puedo saber por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste de la aldea?

—Porque yo tenía sed de venganza —contestó, su rostro se mantenía firme hacia el frente—. Ya conoces la trágica historia de mi clan. Alguien decidió que sería bueno plasmarla como anécdota en un libro.

—Sí —respondí con pena, pues había leído ese libro cuando quise saber sobre él—. Lo sé todo. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo —dio su argumento, continuamos caminando.

—Me siento mal por preguntarte cosas que sé que son heridas para ti. Yo sólo quería saber más sobre ti porque te perdí de mis recuerdos y aunque hay una pequeña esperanza de que mi mente vuelva a ser como la de antes, es mayor el porcentaje de quedarme así para siempre.

—¿Hay una posibilidad de que vuelvas a acordarte de mí? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Lady Tsunade me lo dijo, revisó mi cerebro y tengo una pequeña abertura que podría servir para abrir por completo el... —Sasuke me miraba de reojo y comprendí que mis términos no serían fáciles de explicar para alguien con poco conocimiento en la medicina— Mira, en resumen, me dijo que intentará ayudarme y de hecho estaba pensando en ir mañana mismo para que se hiciera cargo de mí.

—¿Por eso no quieres ir a la misión?

—Así es.

—¿De verdad quieres recordarme?

—¿Uh?

Soltó una risita, una bella y melodiosa risita.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Sakura, si supieras los motivos por los que quisiste olvidarme no intentarías traer de regreso tus recuerdos.

—Sé por qué lo hice, ibas a casarte con Momoka ¿no? Y yo no podía lidiar con eso.

—Es más que eso —comentó—, siempre he sido indiferente contigo. Desde niños sólo he pensado en mí y en mis propios deseos, no he sido un hombre especialmente amable y receptivo a tus sentimientos, era normal que tarde o temprano decidieras terminar con todo esto.

—Sasuke, no me importa lo que digas —lo interrumpí—, aunque no pueda hacer que me ames voy a tratar de recuperar mis memorias... Yo... Dios, no debí decir eso —me detuve y me llevé ambas manos a la cara que me estaba ardiendo ¿cuántas veces le había confesado mi amor a Sasuke Uchiha?

—¿Sakura? —También se detuvo.

—No, no... ¡No escuchaste eso!

—No te avergüences ahora, me lo has dicho desde que estábamos en La Academia. Pero pensé que te gustaba Neru.

—¡Y dale con Neru! —Lo empujé y se tambaleó— ¡Sólo sigue caminando!

Me tomó de la muñeca y me arrastró detrás de él, sus pasos dejaron de ser lentos y en cambio aumentó la velocidad.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—Quiero mostrarte algo.

Seguimos andando unas cuadras más hasta que se paró en seco y ambos presenciamos un paisaje desolador. Una calle vacía y triste estaba ante nosotros. Abandonada, mugrienta, como si fuera otra dimensión.

—¿Y este lugar?

Mis ojos repentinamente notaron un símbolo en un muro, la pintura se había resquebrajado pero aún así era identificable.

—Aquí vivía mi clan —dijo con voz serena—, toda mi familia.

La sola simple vista panorámica de los alrededores bastaba para romperme el corazón. No podía siquiera imaginar lo que Sasuke sintió siendo tan sólo un niño y viendo todos los cadáveres de sus familiares.

Me dolía profundamente, ni siquiera sabía qué decirle porque la situación era demasiado frágil como para ser estropeada con facilidad.

Se adentró a la calle y caminó buscando algo, lo seguí. Luego se detuvo frente a una vivienda y se mantuvo observándola en silencio.

—¿Aquí vivías?

—Sí...

—¿Por qué has querido traerme a este sitio?

—Hay recuerdos así de dolorosos, muchas veces pensé que sería bueno si existía algo que pudiera sacarlos de mi cabeza. Es por eso que entiendo un poco cómo te sentías cuando decidiste olvidarte de mí.

—No Sasuke, esto que te pasó no se compara con la niñería que hice por un caprichito de desamor —con ambas manos tomé su brazo—. Tú has sufrido mucho.

—Hay diversas formas de sufrimiento, pero a fin de cuentas duelen ¿no?

Bajé la mirada.

—De todos modos voy a intentarlo, y si no funciona... Siempre podrás contarme un poco de nuestros días como _genin_.

Me miró.

—De todas maneras no vas a librarte de la misión. Vamos a esperarte hasta que te recuperes, no creo que Kakashi tenga problema.

—Tengo mi trabajo en Suri.

—Sakura —me miró fijamente—, tienes que ir.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto?

—¿Por qué pones tantas excusas?

—Sasuke, yo he preguntado primero.

—Le prometí a la antigua Sakura que cuando volviera a Konoha la buscaría. No pienso irme y dejarte aquí, correría el riesgo de que cometas alguna tontería.

—¿Lo prometiste? —Mi corazón se había acelerado— ¿Dijiste que me buscarías?

Ya no dijo nada, absolutamente. Se quedó mirando su antigua casa y yo tenía un montón de dudas que ansiaba aclarar pero Sasuke parecía tener arranques fugaces de honestidad.

—Vámonos, se hace tarde.

Caminó de regreso y fui tras de él hasta ponerme a su lado.

—¿Ya tan rápido? No tenemos mucho de haber llegado.

—No es como que disfrute mucho de este lugar. Un simple vistazo está bien.

—¿Por qué no le pedimos a Kakashi sensei que ordene que arreglen esta calle? El clan Uchiha es uno muy importante, sus memorias no deberían ser humilladas de esta manera.

—No hay más clan Uchiha, soy el último y el único. En realidad no importa si este lugar se queda así, tampoco es como que vaya a volver.

—¿Qué harás después de la misión?

—No lo sé. Pueden surgir muchas cosas en el camino de un shinobi.

—¿De verdad no quieres ir a tomar unos cuantos tragos? —Sugerí— Te ves muy decaído.

—Te sorprendería saber que siempre he sido así.

—Hmm... ¿Y cómo perdiste el brazo?

—Se me atoró en la boca de un oso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De verdad?!

Afirmó con su cabeza.

—Fue doloroso.

—¿Y qué hacías exactamente metiéndole la mano a un oso?

No respondió a mi interrogante, simplemente sonrió con ligereza como si se burlara de mí. ¿Qué tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza? Había tanto que quería saber de él...

Antes de despedirnos para que cada quien fuera a descansar, Sasuke tuvo otro ataque de honestidad. Me miraba fijamente, con tanta intensidad y sus ojos parecían decirme tantas cosas. Abrió sus labios y me dejó oír aquella propuesta.

—Medita bien tu decisión, esta misión te requiere.

—Si lo dices por el cuidado de Momoka...

—No sólo hablo de Momoka, nos enfrentaremos a muchos delincuentes armados. Podría ser que alguien resulte herido. Además... ¿Tú crees que después de todo lo que pasó, alguien más querría ir de misión conmigo?

—¿Hiciste cosas muy malas? —Me abracé por el frío.

—Quise destruir la aldea. De hecho —se rascó el cuello—, intenté asesinarte.

Esta vez las piernas me temblaron y no precisamente por el frío. ¿Intentó matarme? ¡¿Qué?! Mis ojos lo veían impactada tratando de asimilar sus palabras.

—¿Por qué quisiste hacerme eso?

—Quise cortar todo lazo con este mundo, no necesitaba vínculos con nadie porque eso sólo me haría vulnerable y yo ansiaba ser fuerte a toda costa.

Retrocedí unos pasos discretamente pero de todos modos lo notó.

—Descuida, ya no tengo tales intenciones.

—Entonces... Eso ¿podría significar que de algún modo tú y yo teníamos un vínculo?

Suspiró.

—Éramos un equipo. El equipo siete se había convertido en mi segunda familia y eso para mí era malo, no quería formar lazos con nadie por temor a perder todo de nuevo.

Sasuke era tan lindo cuando hablaba de sus sentimientos, no pude evitar querer abrazarlo pero no lo hice.

—Está bien, iré a la misión. Esta noche prepararé mi mochila y mañana temprano visitaré el hospital para que Lady Tsunade se haga cargo de mí. Cuando despierte, podremos irnos todos juntos.

Movió su cabeza en un gesto de aprobación.

—Te veré luego.

(...)

—¿Estás lista?

Me había puesto una bata blanca, estaba sentada sobre la cama del quirófano mientras observaba a Lady Tsunade preparar la anestesia. Las manos me temblaban por los nervios así que las entrelacé y sostuve con fuerza para tranquilizarme.

—¿Esto demorará mucho? —Pregunté.

—Posiblemente me tome unos veinte minutos. La anestesia te hará efecto rápidamente y te quedarás profundamente dormida por lo que no serás capaz de sentir nada.

—¿Tardaré mucho en despertar?

—Esperemos que no. Aunque no puedo darte un cálculo exacto, cada cuerpo es diferente.

Sentí su mano en mi hombro, alcé la vista y sus ojos marrones eran compasivos.

—No tengas miedo, sea cual sea el resultado siempre debes ser positiva. Ahora recuéstate en la cama.

Un enfermero se acercó y me colocó un oxímetro de pulso, luego revisó el electrocardiógrafo y finalmente me colocó la mascarilla para la anestesia.

Miré a Lady Tsunade, en ella y la capacidad de mi cuerpo dejé puesta toda mi esperanza. Comenzó a darme sueño, mis párpados cada vez eran más pesados y poco a poco fui perdiendo la consciencia.

Al cerrar los ojos y antes de caer en el profundo sueño, a mi mente llegó el recuerdo del día anterior y lo feliz que me sentí de caminar junto a Sasuke.

 _«Por favor recuerdos, vuelvan a mí»_

✶.✶.✶.✶.✶.✶.✶.✶.✶.✶.✶.✶.✶.✶.✶.✶.✶.✶.✶

 **NARRACIÓN**

(...)

Kakashi leía unos proyectos con detenimiento hasta que se percató del sonido de dos golpes en la puerta.

—Adelante... Ah Sasuke, eres tú.

—Sai me dijo que me estabas buscando. No vi a Shikamaru en la entrada así que sólo ingresé.

—Le he dado dos días libres, está en preparativos de su boda con Temari.

—Entiendo. Y bueno ¿qué quieres hablar conmigo?

—Siéntate —ofreció extendiendo su brazo—, esto es algo importante.

Sasuke obedeció y se colocó frente a él. Kakashi aún sostenía la carpeta en su mano.

—He estado pensando mucho en esto, sé que un Hokage debe ser imparcial pero también somos seres humanos y debemos ser justos y usar el sentido común. No creas que no sé cómo te sientes.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Te he estado observando y me he dado cuenta que estás inquieto. Aunque aún eres joven, pareces preocupado por tu futuro ¿verdad? Pienso que tal vez por eso no has querido confesarle a Sakura tus sentimientos, ya que crees que no tienes nada qué ofrecerle ¿no es así?

Sasuke miró hacia un lado y arrugó la frente, eso sólo confirmó las sospechas de Kakashi.

—Sé que ese hijo del Señor Feudal tiene una fortuna incalculable pero aún así, Sakura no estaría con alguien sólo por ser rico.

—Él y Sakura terminaron su relación —por fin habló.

—¿Eh? ¿Tú tuviste algo que ver?

—Por supuesto que no. Al final él está buscando una mujer con buen nivel socioeconómico para casarse. Sakura y yo nos enteramos de eso hace dos días.

—Vaya, vaya —Kakashi se sobó el mentón—, ya tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ésos dos. Bien, es cruel pero es lo mejor.

—¿Puedes ser más directo y decirme el objetivo de tu charla?

Kakashi puso la carpeta frente a los ojos de Sasuke mostrándole el plano del barrio donde antes habitaron los Uchiha.

—Sabes que Konoha está creciendo aceleradamente, las constructoras requieren terrenos para crear edificios y viviendas. La zona donde antes vivió tu clan está abandonada desde hace doce años y según nuestra ley, el terreno debe pasar a manos del gobierno al cumplir los diez años sin habitantes.

—O sea que el sitio puede ser demolido para otras construcciones —Sasuke no parecía muy contento con todo eso.

—Sí, nadie querría vivir en las casas que han quedado, lo sabes. No después de todo lo que aconteció. Sin embargo —Kakashi alzó su dedo índice—, no iba a permitir que quedaras desprotegido.

Kakashi abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó un sobre de papel.

—Eres del clan Uchiha, así que la ley no puede desampararte. Al ser tú, el único miembro vivo y habitante oficial de este país y aldea, automáticamente pasas a ser el dueño indiscutible de este terreno.

—¿Disculpa? —Sasuke no entendía a ciencia cierta lo que estaba escuchando. Pasó toda su infancia y juventud con carencias y de repente ¿todo era suyo?— Especifica.

—Hablo de que todo te pertenece. Toda vivienda construida, toda la zona donde alguna vez vivió tu familia. No podemos mover nada de allí a menos que tú lo aceptes.

Kakashi sacó del sobre un documento.

—Estuve hablando con expertos en esto, así que si tú no quieres no permitiré que destruyan ese barrio.

—¿Y qué pasa si no quiero volver allí?

—Entonces puedes venderlo —el Hokage entregó a Sasuke el documento que extrajo del sobre—. Como puedes ver, ése es el valor total del inmueble. Si decides venderlo, se te pagará esta cantidad de dinero.

—Esto es... Es demasiado —Sasuke veía sorprendido aquel papel— ¿La aldea tiene tanto dinero para desembolsar esta cantidad?

—En realidad, ahora mismo estamos en crisis financiera tratando de reponernos pero no te preocupes, hay un comerciante interesado en adquirir la propiedad por eso vino a hablar conmigo. Si quieres venderlo, puedes firmar un documento y el dinero se te depositará en una cuenta, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Yo mismo estaré vigilando que nadie toque ese dinero hasta que regreses de tu misión.

—Imaginé que al ser desertor perdería todos mis derechos.

—Naruto y Sakura no lo permitirían, y yo como antiguo sensor, tampoco. Recuerda lo que dije sobre abandonar a un amigo.

—No sé cuánto tardaré en regresar a Konoha. Sakura también nos acompañará.

—Sí, ella me lo dijo. Justamente por ese motivo es que quería hablar contigo, yo sé que estabas mortificado de tomar una decisión. Al menos ahora sabes que tienes un patrimonio asegurado. Y por cierto Sasuke —Kakashi entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó su barbilla sobre el dorso de sus manos—, hay algo más que quiero decirte.

—Hmp. ¿Aún hay más?

—No volverán en un mes —sonrió—, estoy más que convencido que les tomará más tiempo.

Sasuke se sonrojó ligeramente y trató de ocultarlo haciendo un mohín.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Lo sabes perfectamente. Por eso decidí que no registraré esta misión del País de La Miel.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Para que no tengas que volver a dejar el pago de la misión. Sakura y tú deberán sobrevivir del algo.

—¿Estás insinuando que nos quedemos con el dinero?

—Sí.

—Acabas de decir que la aldea tiene crisis financiera.

—Pero vamos a sobrevivir. Como Hokage, mi deber es velar por el bien de los ciudadanos y eso incluye a mis shinobis y kunoichis. Por otra parte, ya sabes que Sakura es muy especial y en el camino puede tener ganas de comer algo sabroso o descansar en una buena posada y no vas a querer lidiar con su furia.

Sasuke inevitablemente sonrió al oír eso, Kakashi tenía razón.

—Cuida bien de ella —habló con seriedad—, es tu oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

—Lo haré.

(...)

Dos días después de estar inconsciente, Sakura finalmente abrió los ojos en una habitación del hospital. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y la tenue luz las atravesaba, se enderezó despacio hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama. Le dolía la espalda y la mano donde tenía el suero.

Todavía no despertaba por completo, estaba observando a su alrededor tratando de recordar por qué estaba allí, poco a poco sus recuerdos regresaban: una conversación con Tsunade, un enfermero colocándole la anestesia... Sí, ella había sido intervenida.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Ino que llevaba en sus brazos un expediente. En cuanto notó que su compañera había reaccionado se apresuró a revisarla para verificar que todo estuviera bien.

—¡Sakura! ¡Ya has despertado!

—¿Qué hora es? ¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo? ¿Dónde está Lady Tsunade?

—Sólo pasaron dos días, es mediodía y Lady Tsunade ahora mismo está en otra sala pero iré a llamarla. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mareada, pero creo que estoy bien.

—Y... ¿Funcionó?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tus recuerdos ¿volvieron? Sasuke le ha estado preguntando a Sai estos días para saber de ti pero como seguías inconsciente, no ha pisado el hospital.

—No lo sé, me siento extraña ¿mis padres han venido?

—Sí, pero ya se han ido. Naruto y Hinata también han venido a verte y el Hokage.

Sakura se frotó las sienes y sintió una ligera molestia, Ino apartó sus manos.

—No frotes tan fuerte, todavía es muy reciente y te puede lastimar. Iré por Lady Tsunade, no hagas nada extraño.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Tsunade ya estaba revisando la cabeza de Sakura con su ninjutsu médico. Ino observaba desde un extremo inundada de preocupación a lo que pudiera pasar.

—Sigues un poco lastimada pero la inflamación ya bajó. Me gustaría poder hacerte un TAC pero la máquina está averiada y tardarán varios días en repararla. Kakashi me dijo que prometiste ir a una misión en cuanto reaccionaras.

—Sí, se lo dije.

—Te recomiendo que no hagas muchos esfuerzos. Preferiría que esa misión se postergara un día más.

—No podemos perder más tiempo, Momoka y Kamus deben volver a su aldea. No quiero que por mi culpa esto se retrase más.

—Bueno veamos... ¿Puedes recordar a Sasuke?

Sakura se quedó callada y movió sus ojos haciendo memoria.

—Mi mente me muestra al Sasuke de hace unos días, las cosas que hablamos mientras caminábamos... Pero —movía su cabeza y fruncía el ceño—, me duele, no soy capaz de ver algún recuerdo de nuestros días de infancia.

—Tranquilízate, no entres en pánico. Posiblemente es muy pronto para esto, acabas de despertar y tu mente puede estar confundida.

Ino puso una expresión de tristeza cuando Tsunade se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia ella. Dejaron a Sakura sola en su habitación y recorrieron juntas los pasillos del hospital.

La mueca de Tsunade no era muy agradable para Ino, por ese motivo no podía evitar sentirse triste.

—Puede ser que al final en canal no haya podido abrirse y mientras se recuperaba, se selló por completo —dijo la mayor.

—Me siento tan mal por Sakura, yo nunca debí decir nada de ir con esa mujer.

—Es una mujer fuerte, por ahora sólo debemos dejarla descansar un poco más. Si quieres, avísale al Uchiha que Sakura ya despertó, él podría reconfortarla un poco.

Transcurrieron un par de horas, Sakura estaba recostada mirando hacia la ventana y pensando en la misión que tenía por delante y el trabajo que dejó pendiente en Suri. Tantas cosas habían acontecido desde que decidió marcharse de Konoha, se preguntaba una y otra vez si tomó la decisión correcta cuando quiso olvidarse de Sasuke.

 _«Toda acción trae una consecuencia»_

Escuchó la puerta se deslizarse mas no le interesó saber quién era hasta que el silencioso visitante se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a su cama, y entonces pudo saber de quién se trataba.

Sus ojos se entristecieron con sólo mirarlo, se sentía derrotada.

—Has despertado justo a tiempo, nos iremos mañana temprano.

Sakura apretó los labios, tuvo la esperanza que con verle al rostro, sus recuerdos volverían pero no fue así. Sus ojos se humedecieron y los limpió antes de mostrarse más débil.

—No funcionó —dijo con amargura.

—Hmm... Entonces tendré que contarte de nuestros días como _genin._

—Había deseado que todo volviera a ser como antes pero considero que es el castigo por mi imprudencia.

—Mientras recuerdes los aspectos más importantes de tu vida, no tienes porqué estar deprimida.

Pero Sakura sabía que Sasuke era también un aspecto importante, aunque prefirió callar.

—Me darán de alta en un par de horas. Dejé mi mochila preparada para la misión.

—Excelente. Partiremos al amanecer.

—Sasuke.

—¿Hmm?

—Lo siento.

—Deja de lamentarte, piensa que lo mejor está por venir. No tendrás recuerdos de nuestra niñez ni adolescencia, pero de ahora en delante habrá muchas experiencias para atesorar.

Sakura sintió que un sentimiento la invadía, y aunque no quería hacerlo, lloró bajito cubriendo su rostro mientras la mano de Sasuke le frotaba el hombro dándole muestra de apoyo y afecto como nunca lo hizo antes en su vida.

* * *

 _ **Infinitas gracias por su apoyo. A quienes se han quedado tras todos estos capítulos y continúan leyendo esta historia, de todo corazón: GRACIAS. No puedo decir nada más.**_


	36. VIAJE AL PAÍS DE LAS OLAS

**CAPÍTULO 36.- VIAJE AL PAÍS DE LAS OLAS"**

Mi mochila yacía sobre la cama de mi habitación, la estaba observando desde el espejo al mismo tiempo que me cepillaba el cabello. Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la madrugada.

Todos en la aldea _-o al menos la mayoría de los habitantes-_ estaban durmiendo. Mis padres no lo estaban, por alguna razón decidieron que sería bueno despedirse de mí antes de que me marchara a esa misión que si mis cálculos no fallaban, duraría poco más de un mes. Considerando que llegar al País de la Miel por tierra, demoraba cerca de dos semanas.

—¿Sakura?

Mamá abrió despacio la puerta del cuarto y asomó la mitad de su cuerpo. Me observaba de pies a cabeza y había algo en su mirada que me resultaba difícil de descifrar.

—¿Qué pasa mamá?

—¿Estás lista? No te has puesto la bufanda ni el abrigo, sabes bien que estará nevando mucho.

—Lo sé mamá.

Fui a tomar la bufanda de uno de mis cajones y en el intento de colocármela, mi madre apartó mis manos y terminó haciendo ella la tarea. Lo hizo con delicadeza, con cariño, e inevitablemente recordé cuando de pequeña ella solía arreglar mi ropa antes de ir a la academia. El tiempo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento ella dejó de hacer estas cosas.

—Cuídate mucho —manifestó sin mirarme—, tienes que volver en una sola pieza.

—¿Estás preocupada porque mi misión tardará mucho?

Apretó los labios y finalmente me dirigió la vista.

—Sé que vas a estar bien, no eres una mujer débil. Sólo prométeme que no harás ninguna tontería.

Moví mi cabeza y sonreí, fui a ponerme el abrigo y posteriormente me colgué la mochila. Ella lo entendió: ya era la hora de partir.

Bajamos la escalera, papá estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala con sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados, al momento que me puse frente a él, los abrió.

—Ya me voy.

Se puso de pie, caminó hacia mí y me dio un sorpresivo abrazo que se sintió tan cálido y reconfortante.

—Haz bien tu trabajo y vuelve pronto a casa.

—Así será. Por favor, no muevan nada de mi habitación hasta que yo regrese.

Caminé hacia la puerta y giré la manija, al abrirla sentí una brisa fría que caló hasta los huesos. Volteé por última vez con mis padres y alcé mi mano en señal de despedida.

—Ustedes también cuídense, los veré pronto.

Me di la media vuelta y emprendí mi trayecto hacia las puertas de salida de Konoha.

Las calles aún medio oscuras y solitarias, sólo algunas farolas alumbraban el lugar por el que iba. La nieve permanecía a las orillas del camino y el cielo se veía gris, no había ninguna estrella.

Mis pisadas hacían ruido por la escarcha que aplastaba, y un ligero vapor salía de mi boca cada vez que respiraba. Todo lucía como si la aldea me estuviera viendo partir y me presentara el escenario perfecto para despedirse de mí.

Llegué al punto de encuentro. Izumo y Kotetsu estaban acurrucados dentro del puesto de control mientras bebían algo caliente.

—Hola Sakura —Saludó Kotetsu mientras temblaba—. Eres la primera en llegar.

—Me preguntaba si ya estarían todos aquí pero veo que no. ¡Por todos los cielos Kotetsu! ¿Por qué no te has puesto un suéter de cuello alto? —Me desquició verlo cascabelear los dientes, hacía que me diera más frío.

—Se me ha hecho tarde y he salido con lo primero que encontré —excusó.

—Eres un idiota —le regañó Izumo.

—Muchachos, muchachos tranquilos.

Oí una voz familiar y miré hacia atrás, Kakashi sensei había llegado y caminaba hacia nosotros con una pose tan casual como si hubiera veinte grados.

—¡Hokage!

Izumo y Kotetsu se enderezaron para saludarlo con formalidad.

—Kotetsu, ve a casa y ponte un abrigo o vas a enfermarte. Estaré aquí haciendo guardia hasta que regreses.

El rostro de Kotetsu palideció y miró a su compañero como si no supiera qué decir o hacer, eso me causó mucha gracia.

—Se-señor yo...

—¡Apresúrate!

—¡Sí, señor! Enseguida regreso.

Diciendo eso se marchó casi a la velocidad de la luz.

—Sensei, es la primera vez que lo veo llegar tan temprano. Ahora no se perdió por el sendero largo —me burlé.

—Como el camino está lleno de nieve seguí las huellas de un gatito y mira qué casualidad, me ha traído a este sitio —se cruzó de brazos.

—Los demás aún no llegan.

—No deben tardar. Sasuke ha ido a recogerlos, seguramente se están demorando porque Momoka no puede caminar tan rápido por su embarazo.

—Me preocupa su salud, está haciendo mucho frío.

—No tienes por qué estarlo, el País de la Miel es conocido por su buen clima —explicó—, así que pronto estarás disfrutando de una cálida temperatura.

—¿Está bromeando? —Me alteré— ¡He empacado sólo ropa de invierno!

—Bueno, ya comprarás algo en el camino —movió su mano.

—No traigo mucho dinero —me lamenté—, sólo lo necesario. Me basé en los cálculos de la duración de esta misión y me prometí no gastar en cosas triviales.

—Un ninja nunca sabe cuánto durará su misión —me dio palmaditas en la cabeza—. Así que no apresures las cosas, deja que todo lleve su curso normal.

Sin entender aquellas palabras sólo le sonreí. Hablamos un poco del intento fallido por traer de regreso mis memorias y aunque no profundizamos en el tema, sentí menos angustia con el apoyo moral de mi ex sensei.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sasuke, Kamus y Momoka llegaron.

—Disculpen el retraso —dijo Kamus e hizo una reverencia—, estamos listos.

—Gracias señor Hokage —habló Momoka—, por cuidar de mí durante todo este tiempo. Y perdón por los problemas que causé.

Al decir aquello, sus ojos grises me miraron con pena.

—La aldea de la Hoja siempre estará disponible por si un día desean volver a visitarla —dijo Kakashi sensei— Por favor, vayan con cautela, ruego porque vivan en paz y deseo que su hijo crezca fuerte y sano.

—Gracias señor —Kamus le estrechó la mano.

—Sasuke, Sakura —Kakashi sensei nos miró y estoy segura que su gesto era una sonrisa—, éxito en esta misión.

Sasuke asintió y se giró hacia la salida.

—Vámonos.

Momoka y Kamus caminaron tras él, yo miré a mi ex sensei por última vez.

—¡Nos vemos pronto Kakashi sensei!

Me di la media vuelta y puedo asegurar que le oí decir _«no será tan pronto»._

El viaje había comenzado... Mi viaje con Sasuke. Al final, cuando cumpliéramos la misión ambos tendríamos que volver a Konoha, juntos.

¿Cómo lidiaríamos durante ese tiempo? ¿Nos pelearíamos de nuevo? Tenía tantas interrogantes en mi mente.

Durante el camino nos detuvimos varias veces para descansar y calentarnos un poco. Sasuke encendía una fogata y nos colocábamos alrededor de ella. Momoka se veía cansada y aunque su sonrisa era su principal característica, pude ver que algo la inquietaba. Quizás estaba nerviosa por volver a su tierra natal, y por todos aquellos delincuentes que querían hacerles daño.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya y le dije en voz baja que todo estaría bien, después de todo Sasuke era también uno de los héroes de la cuarta guerra. Ella esbozó una sonrisa y llevó sus manos a su vientre.

Sasuke y Kamus hablaban sobre los puntos que debíamos evitar así que tomamos otro camino y no cruzamos por Suri.

—¿El país de la Miel está cerca del mar? —Le pregunté a Momoka.

—No —movió su cabeza—, estamos en el centro del continente. Antes de llegar a nuestro país tendremos que atravesar el País del Arpón, el País las Flores Rosas y el País de los Campos.

—¿Eh? ¿Continente? ¡Eso significa que cruzaremos en mar!

Me imaginé todo lo que Sasuke y Momoka tuvieron que recorrer para llegar a Konoha. Tanto tiempo juntos... ¿De qué hablaron? O mejor dicho... ¿Hablaron?

Aunque Momoka y Kamus eran una pareja, el simple hecho de imaginar a Sasuke con Momoka en su travesía, me causaba celos.

—No te preocupes doctora Sakura —Kamus volteó—, conozco una buena embarcación que nos llevará sanos y salvos. Es la misma que utilicé para llegar hasta este continente.

—Cuando veas mi país, lo vas a amar —Momoka me codeó.

—Supongo que el paisaje es muy distinto a Konoha.

Todo aquello me llevó a pensar en el gran recorrido que hizo Sasuke ¿tantos lugares había visitado? ¿Cuántas personas había conocido? ¿Qué tanto hacía tan lejos de la aldea?

El día pasó, y cuando la noche estuvo a punto de caer hicimos una parada en un hostal cerca del puerto que conectaba con el País de las Olas.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que una idea hizo clic en mi cabeza: ¿Cómo dormiríamos? Teníamos que economizar así que tendrían que ser dos habitaciones para cuatro personas. El asunto era que Momoka y Kamus eran pareja y ellos podrían dormir en la misma habitación pero... ¿Sasuke y yo? ¿Dormir en el mismo cuarto de nuevo?

Mi corazón palpitaba asustado ante cualquier circunstancia, hasta que Sasuke explicó las cosas antes de que entráramos a los cuartos.

—Sakura, tú y Momoka dormirán juntas. Eres una kunoichi médica y debes estar al pendiente de ella en todo momento y velar por su seguridad.

—Sí —dije con firmeza.

—Kamus —lo miró.

—Lo sé —rió—, no pensaba dormir con mi mujer y dejarlos a ti y a la doctora Sakura a parte.

Sentí que la sangre me llenaba la cara.

—Mañana temprano, a las cinco de la mañana partiremos al País de las Olas. No nos quedaremos a dormir así que tenemos que apresurarnos para tomar el barco que nos llevará hasta el País del Arpón. ¿Quedó claro?

Nos miró a todos y asentimos. Su aura de líder autoritario lo hacía tan sexy. Sacudí mi cabeza antes de seguir con mis pensamientos impuros.

(...)

Terminé de bañarme, estaba sentada en la cama secándome el cabello con una toalla. Momoka estaba recostada acariciándose el vientre.

—¿Necesitas otra almohada? —Le pregunté.

—Estoy bien así, descuida.

—Si necesitas algo, lo que sea por favor despiértame.

—¿Sabes Sakura? —Apoyó sus manos bajo su rostro y se puso de lado— No he tenido tiempo de disculparme contigo por lo que hice.

—No hiciste nada.

—Sí, estuve a punto de apartarte para siempre del amor de tu vida —dijo con un tono melancólico—. Cada vez que pienso en ello me siento horrible, no sé cómo pude ser capaz de llegar a tanto.

—Eso ya no importa, las cosas del pasado se tienen que quedar allí.

—Pero ahora que sé que tú y Sasuke pueden formar lazos sin ningún impedimento, me siento más tranquila.

—¿Eh? ¿Lazos?

Momoka sonreía divertida.

—No me digas que ves a Sasuke como un mero compañero porque no te creeré. Tendrán mucho tiempo de sobra para relacionarse, mi país hace honor a su nombre, es tan bello que será perfecto para endulzar sus corazones.

—Mo-Momoka creo que ya debemos dormir, ya oíste a Sasuke, nos levantaremos muy temprano —me cubrí con la cobija.

—¿Quieres saber lo que hicimos Sasuke y yo cuando íbamos hacia Konoha?

Sí, sí quería pero no iba a admitirlo porque me daba vergüenza y miedo escuchar algo inapropiado.

—Es mejor que durmamos —insistí.

—Nos besamos.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Me enderecé, Momoka se empezó a reír— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es gracioso?

—Deberías ver tu cara —se reía a carcajadas—. No nos besamos, es una broma.

—Ah...

Era demasiado tarde para fingir que no me afectaba todo lo relacionado con Sasuke.

—Sasuke casi no me dirigía la palabra. Viajar sola junto a él fue más incómodo que viajar junto a vacas, y lo digo en serio —alzó su dedo índice—, mi papá me hizo viajar entre ganado más de una vez, así que sé de lo que hablo. Esas vacas tenían más vida que ese ninja.

Su comparación me pareció muy graciosa así que no pude evitar reír.

—Sí, Sasuke no es de muchas palabras. Me gustaría contarte alguna anécdota de cuando éramos pequeños pero no recuerdo nada.

—Oh Sakura ¿de verdad has olvidado todo lo que viviste junto a él?

Sentí que estaba arruinando el momento con mis tragedias por lo que decidí que no era buena opción hablar más de ello. Cambié el tema para suavizar el ambiente.

Al siguiente día justo a la hora que Sasuke lo solicitó, ya estábamos marchándonos hacia el País de las Olas. El país se conectaba por un gran puente, el cual el señor Tazuna bautizó como el Gran Puente Naruto en honor a mi viejo compañero. Verlo me causó mucha nostalgia, no sólo por recordar esa misión sino porque había algo más en ese lugar que me inquietaba.

 _«Sasuke y yo vinimos a esta misión, yo no recuerdo nada ¿él se acordará?»_

—Mira Kamus, qué bonito se mira desde aquí.

Momoka y Kamus iban juntos tomados de la mano. Yo les seguía desde atrás para cuidarlos de cualquier ataque que pudiera suscitarse y al mismo tiempo los observaba desbordar amor.

Mis ojos seguían fijos en ellos dos hasta que me percaté de una presencia junto a mí. Instintivamente volteé y vi a Sasuke caminando a mi lado, su vista se centraba en la pareja.

—Aquí fue nuestra primera misión fuera de Konoha—habló, sentí un cosquilleo al saber que él lo recordaba—. Era la primera vez que salíamos de la aldea, Naruto hizo berrinche e insistió frente al Tercer Hokage que nos diera una misión más compleja, por esa razón nos asignaron escoltar al anciano constructor de puentes.

Su historia y mis recuerdos encajaban, eso lo sabía, lo único que mi cerebro omitía era la parte en la que él aparecía.

—Recuerdo que casi mata a un conejo —dije y sonreí.

—Siempre ha sido un cabeza hueca. Quería lucirse frente a todos y demostrar que era mejor que cualquiera.

—Pero después de todo... Naruto consiguió la admiración de todos. Este puente lleva su nombre simbolizando su grandeza como ninja.

Seguimos avanzando y en un determinado momento, Sasuke volvió a hablar.

—En este puente combatimos con Zabuza y Haku, eran muy fuertes y terminé muy herido. Tú estabas llorando sobre mi pecho, habías pensado que morí.

Guardé silencio, vi el camino y a mi mente llegó el recuerdo de Naruto quien había luchado con todas sus fuerzas, y yo lo observaba desde cierta distancia... ¿Yo estaba llorando? Sí, me recordaba llorando pero no había entendido por qué.

 _«¡Señor Tazuna! ¡Sasuke está vivo!»_

Una frase atravesó mi cabeza, ¿era parte de un recuerdo o fue un diálogo creado a partir de la historia de Sasuke?

Masajeé mis sienes, me sentía cansada por el viaje.

El cielo empezaba a esclarecer y las construcciones de viviendas se podían distinguir tras una neblina ligera. En el país de las Olas no hacía tanto frío como en Konoha.

—A partir de aquí hay que andarnos con cuidado —expresó Sasuke—, no conocemos a los habitantes de este lugar y cualquiera puede ser sospechoso. Procuremos no llamar mucho la atención.

—Tengo hambre ¿podemos comer? —Dijo Momoka.

—Yo puedo ir a comprar algo —miré a Sasuke—, así no tendremos que dispersarnos o ir en grupo.

—Supongo que está bien.

Luego de probar algunos alimentos, seguimos atravesando el pueblo. Me sorprendía lo mucho que había cambiado aquel lugar, pasó de ser un sitio pobre y olvidado a una aldea llena de tiendas y hermosos paisajes.

—Acabo de ver un vestido hermoso —me susurró Momoka—, pero Sasuke no quiere detenerse a menos que sea para ir al baño.

—Sabes que se toma muy en serio esta misión, hacer algo fuera de su plan le sacaría canas verdes.

—¿Tú has estado antes aquí?

—Sí, pero en ese entonces era muy diferente.

Continué mirando el panorama, trataba de recordar en dónde vivía el señor Tazuna. No planeaba llegar de visita, pero quería al menos ver si su casa tenía algún cambio o si por casualidad lograba encontrar a alguno de los miembros de su familia. Aunque por desgracia, no pude ver nada.

Avanzamos y avanzamos, la tarde empezaba a llegar; me sentía mal por Momoka que aun con su embarazo tenía que caminar tanto. Sentí que Sasuke estaba siendo demasiado intenso.

—¿Podemos parar un poco? Momoka debe estar agotada —dije.

—El puerto no está muy lejos de aquí —contestó—, aguanten sólo unos momentos más.

—Estoy bien —Momoka me miró—, cuando no lo resista créeme que lo expresaré.

—Kamus, ¿puedes reconocer a los enemigos si los miras?

—Puedo identificar a unos cuantos, he de suponer que durante este tiempo ya habrán reclutado más gente.

—¿Y qué harás con ellos Sasuke? —Preguntó Momoka.

—¿Qué crees que hacen los ninjas? —Le contestó y Momoka vio en dirección a mí, yo sólo encogí los hombros.

—Tranquila cariño —Kamus le abrazó—, tú sólo deberás preocuparte por tu bienestar.

Gracias al cielo llegamos al puerto. Había una vista espectacular al mar, había también una flota significativa y me pregunté en qué tipo de barco viajaríamos.

Kamus se adelantó para hablar con uno de los hombres del puerto, no tardó demasiado en volver y al notar su rostro predije lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—No hay viajes por este día, tendremos que volver mañana.

—¿Cuál es la razón? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—Están esperando un cargamento con refacciones y no se autorizan viajes hasta que la flota tenga mantenimiento. Dijo que es probable que para mañana a medio día todo esté listo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se giró para observar la ciudad.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —Momoka me miró.

—Tendremos que quedarnos la noche en este país —contesté, Sasuke asintió.

—Busquemos algún hotel y un sitio para comer. No nos separemos por nada ¿entendieron?

(...)

Luego de una buena cena, los demás descansaban en sus habitaciones. Ya estaba establecido que Momoka y yo siempre compartiríamos el dormitorio.

Salí al balcón a observar el paisaje nocturno; frente al hotel había una vista estupenda del mar y en el horizonte se distinguía faro.

Me concentré en observar la belleza que presenciaba, y me cuestionaba por qué me encerré en el trabajo y me olvidé de que hay un mundo lleno de tantas cosas.

A pesar de estar inmersa en aquella situación, mi sentido de alerta no estaba desactivado. Sentí una fuerte presencia detrás de mí, me giré y miré a Sasuke sentado sobre el tejado.

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo? —Musitó. Di un salto para estar cerca de él y no tener que hablar tan fuerte.

—Mañana nos iremos y antes quise ver un poco de este lugar. ¿Tú has estado en muchos países?

—No fueron tantos —reveló.

—Hmm... Me dijiste que por tierra son casi dos semanas para llegar al País de la Miel. No me explicaste que cruzaríamos el mar.

—Supuse que conocías el mapa del mundo.

Me crucé de brazos, me sentí humillada e ignorante.

—En el momento que subamos al barco, tenemos que ser precavidos —dijo—, presiento que los hombres que persiguen a Kamus están merodeando por estos rumbos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Sabes algo más sobre ellos?

—Sé que ese tal Tamura tiene negocios con gente de este país, no me sorprendería que se haya hecho de contactos que puedan informarle de algún sospechoso.

—Creo que tú y yo somos muy llamativos como para que Momoka y Kamus puedan pasar inadvertidos.

Sasuke movió su cabeza y se me quedó viendo.

—Tú eres el famoso Sasuke Uchiha, cualquiera que te vea te reconoce con facilidad. Y yo... Tengo el cabello rosa y según mi madre, no es un color muy típico.

—¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

—Tenemos que transformarnos en alguien más, por lo menos sólo mientras subimos al barco para que quienes nos vean entrar no sepan que dos ninjas están escoltando a una pareja. Eso sólo los haría un blanco fácil.

Sasuke se quedó silencioso unos momentos y veía hacia el inmenso mar oscuro.

—Lo haremos como tú dices.

Permanecimos un momento juntos mirando hacia el mar, no necesitamos decir nada pues nuestro silencio parecía decirlo todo.

Dentro de mi cabeza inevitablemente pensé en un diálogo que al final no me atreví a decir:

 _«Cuando volvamos a Konoha ¿crees que podamos salir juntos a algún lado?»_

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, voy a tratar de actualizar por día.**_

 _ **Besos.**_


	37. VIAJE EN EL BARCO LANZA DE PLATA

**CAPÍTULO 37.- "VIAJE EN EL BARCO LANZA DE PLATA"**

Al día siguiente acompañé a Momoka a comprarse el vestido que tanto quería. Según me contó, Neru le había dado cierta cantidad de dinero como regalo de bodas y felicitación por su embarazo. Ella y Kamus tenían planeado casarse una vez que se terminara el conflicto en su aldea.

Me pidió que tanto Sasuke como yo consideráramos quedarnos en su tierra por lo menos para ser invitados en su boda. Una boda que, de acuerdo a sus propias palabras _"nos inspiraría a querer casarnos también"._

Ya era medio día y habíamos vuelto al puerto para zarpar rumbo a la nación más cercana que era el País del Arpón. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo podría ser ese territorio, hablando acerca de su clima, ecosistema, gastronomía y costumbres.

La noche anterior, Sasuke y yo acordamos transformarnos antes de subir al barco para que no nos reconocieran como ninjas. Y aunque estuvimos conformes con la decisión, no quedamos en ninguna opción para el jutsu, es decir, no planeamos en quiénes deberíamos transformarnos.

—Tenemos que hacer esto pronto, no podemos perder más tiempo o el barco nos dejará —decía Sasuke y seguía mirando por la orilla de una pared ya que estábamos escondidos.

—¿En qué se van a transformar? —Preguntó Momoka— Esto es muy emocionante, es la primera vez que veré algo así.

—Veamos... Podría ser —empecé a reflexionar.

— ¿Qué tal un perrito? Sasuke podría ser uno.

—Ni de broma —arguyó.

—Debe ser alguien que se vea irrelevante —expresé.

—¡Lo tengo!

Repentinamente Sasuke hizo el jutsu de transformación para convertirse en... ¿Khale?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué en Khale? —Lo enfrenté.

—Es irrelevante —respondió—, es un hombre común y corriente ¿no es eso lo que buscamos?

—¿No era ese muchacho el novio de Sakura? —Momoka lo examinó de pies a cabeza.

—¿Eh? —Kamus también lo miró— Pero la doctora Sakura ¿no era novia de Neru?

Sasuke refunfuñó.

—¡Basta! ¡Sakura, transfórmate pronto! No tenemos todo el día.

Junté mis manos tratando de pensar en alguien para transformarme pero no se me ocurría nada. Luego por mi cabeza cruzó la imagen de la rubia exuberante que vimos en la casa del señor Feudal y sin dudarlo hice el jutsu.

—¡¿Qué?! —Sasuke exclamó— ¡Revierte el jutsu! ¡Ahora mismo! —Ordenó.

—Sasuke no tenemos tiempo, vámonos ya, así está bien.

Me tomó de un hombro.

—Sakura, dijimos que queríamos pasar inadvertidos. Una mujer así llama mucho la atención.

—Ahh —alcé una ceja y me crucé de brazos—, entonces era verdad, sí la estabas viendo cuando meneó su trasero frente a ti.

—¿Qué? —Hizo un gesto de aturdimiento.

—Esto me huele a discusión de pareja —oí a Momoka susurrar.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando señor ninja que nunca muestra afecto por nadie ni nada —le piqué el pecho con mi dedo índice.

—Ah, Sakura —Momoka me dio toquecitos en el hombro y cuando volteé se me acercó al oído—. Estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke, deberías transformarte en alguien más. Actualmente estoy embarazada y no me siento muy atractiva para Kamus, si vas de esa forma sólo siento celos.

—Yo también sentí celos de ti ¿sabes? —Solté sin querer y al ver su rostro me arrepentí al instante— No me refería a eso, no, olvida lo que he dicho.

Deshice el jutsu y volví a la normalidad. Momoka se apartó con angustia reflejada en su cara, me sentí cruel.

—¡El barco 511 - _Lanza de plata,_ zarpará en diez minutos! —Gritó un hombre.

Antes de que Sasuke me presionara, me terminé transformando en una Sakura de trece años con cabello largo y oscuro, Sasuke aceptó mi idea.

—Vámonos —dijo.

—Te ves muy linda —oí a Momoka, sólo la miré con vergüenza.

Kamus había comprado los boletos para el viaje. Simplemente nos hicieron una inspección rápida para asegurarse de que no fuésemos criminales (revisaron una lista de los delincuentes más buscados) y al final nos dejaron subir.

Para ahorrar dinero, todos compartiríamos un mismo camarote. Sasuke era muy estricto con ese tipo de cosas, su papel como líder de la misión se lo tomaba muy en serio. Kamus no protestó ante eso, pues aunque él fuese de una clase alta, en esos momentos no contaba con mucho efectivo que pudiera darle placeres y comodidad.

Sasuke y yo sólo nos transformábamos cuando teníamos que salir de la habitación. Procurábamos no permanecer mucho tiempo a la cubierta ya que lo que menos ansiábamos era quedarnos sin chakra.

No se trataba de un barco muy costoso o lleno de lujos, era uno normal para pasajeros de clase media y media-baja. Eso podría ser bueno por el dinero que nos ahorrábamos y al mismo tiempo un tanto peligroso, pues según escuchamos de uno de los pasajeros que hablaba con otro compañero, en ese tipo de embarcaciones solían viajar bandidos de tierras lejanas para asaltar a los obreros, artesanos y campesinos.

El chequeo rápido que nos hicieron antes de abordar bien podía ser fácilmente librado por uno de estos criminales.

Dando un vistazo al camarote noté que había sólo dos pequeñas camas individuales. Aunque tenía suficiente extensión todavía. Un pequeño buró dividía el espacio entre una cama y otra. Detrás de ambas estaba una ventanilla de forma circular y una alfombra azul marino adornaba el suelo.

Dejamos nuestras pertenencias en una de las esquinas. Había una puerta en un extremo del camarote, era un mini baño con regadera. No lo bastante acogedor pero si muy necesario.

—Sólo hay dos camas ¿quién dormirá en ellas?

—Tú dormirás en una, mi vida —habló Kamus—. La doctora Sakura puede dormir en la otra. Sasuke y yo descansaremos en el piso.

—De ninguna manera —hablé—. No quiero tratos especiales sólo por ser mujer. Soy una kunoichi entrenada para situaciones extremas así que como ninja, está bien para mí dormir en el suelo.

—Doctora Sakura, eres demasiado testaruda ¿no? Tienes un espíritu salvaje e indomable.

—Sakura tiene razón —Sasuke se quitó la chamarra y se sentó en el suelo—. Ambos estaremos bien si dormimos en el piso. Durante otras misiones hemos tenido que descansar a mitad de bosques fríos, húmedos y llenos de animales peligrosos. Esto no es nada para nosotros.

Que Sasuke me diera la razón se sintió muy bien, era como si por fin me reconociera.

—Pues... La verdad me sentiré incómodo si accedo a ello —Kamus se rascó el cuello—, soy hombre y tengo orgullo. Y además he sido criado para darle el lugar a las damas, me sentiría muy mal si la doctora Sakura duerme allí.

—Entiendo eso, pero debería preocuparte más contradecir a una dama —me acerqué a mi mochila para buscar ropa, ansiaba tomar un baño.

—Vamos Kamus, tenemos que ser obedientes. ¿Por qué no vas y me consigues algo delicioso para comer?

—Claro que sí... Eh, Sasuke ¿vienes conmigo?

Sasuke se levantó del piso y se transformó en Khale antes de salir de la pieza.

Esa noche las cosas pasaron tal cual lo planeé. Momoka dormía en una cama y Kamus en la otra. Sasuke y yo descansábamos en el piso, uno al lado del otro quizás separados sólo por cuarenta centímetros. Habíamos colocado un par de almohadas y una cobija para cada uno. El barco se movía despacio lo que nos acunaba de manera espectacular.

Aunque Kamus se negó a dormir sobre la cama, al final estaba casi roncando. Momoka también estaba profundamente dormida pero aunque yo me sentía agotada, me rehusaba a dormir, quería estar consciente un poquito más para sentir el ligero calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Sasuke y el olor del perfume del jabón barato con el que se bañó. Eso podría ser estúpido, pero me daba felicidad.

—¿Sigues despierta? —Musitó y me estremecí, había pensado que él también dormía.

—Sí, lo estoy —contesté en su mismo tono.

—Duerme, te hará mal desvelarte.

—Estaba pensando... ¿Cuánto durará este viaje en barco?

—Lo más probable es que sobrepase los seis días —contestó y se dio la media vuelta para verme de frente— ¿crees poder soportarlo?

—Es mi deber. Pero no te miento que la idea de permanecer encerrada en un camarote casi todo el día, me provoca ansiedad.

—Supongo que es aburrido.

—Sasuke...

— ¿Hmm...?

Giré mi cabeza y con la escasa luz azul que lograba filtrarse a través de la ventanilla, noté que ya había cerrado sus ojos.

—¿Cómo nos conocimos? ¿Fue en la Academia Ninja?

—Sí.

—Y... ¿Desde entonces ya me odiabas?

—Yo no te odiaba, pero me era indiferente todo compañero. No puse mucha atención a mi alrededor, sólo quería ser más fuerte.

—Ya veo... Seguro eras muy popular con las chicas. Mamá me dijo que incluso Ino estaba loca por ti pero si nada te importaba entonces ¿cómo te gustaban las niñas?

No contestó a eso.

—Bueno, descansa —le dije y me giré dándole la espalda.

—De cabello largo —le oí susurrar y me estremeció toda la espina dorsal.

—De... ¿Cabello largo? —Repetí.

—Sí... Pero de todos modos está bien si luego se lo cortan. Ahora duerme, buenas noches.

Ya no escuché ninguna otra expresión de su parte, pronto me di cuenta que se había quedado dormido.

Los días fueron monótonos y aunque Momoka estuvo con náuseas por dos días consecutivos a causa del movimiento del barco, tras mi jutsu médico pudo reponerse de sus mareos. Kamus se había preocupado mucho, llegó a pensar que se trataba del embarazo.

Faltaba poco para llegar al País del Arpón. Sasuke y Kamus habían salido a comprar comida en la cocina del buque. Momoka y yo los esperábamos en el camarote.

Yo revisaba mi equipaje asegurándome que todas mis herramientas médicas estuvieran completas, entre mis cosas también había guardado la fotografía que mamá me entregó; aquella en la que estábamos juntos todo el equipo siete.

Me quedé observándola un rato, tratando de recordar ese día pero sólo podía ver imágenes de un Naruto ofendido y molesto y mi ex sensei tratando de apaciguar su enojo. Luego de ver la foto, por las expresiones de los rostros de Sasuke y él supuse que la molestia de Naruto se debía a que no quería estar junto a Sasuke.

—Sakura...

La voz de Momoka me sacó de aquel estado de trance. Guardé la fotografía y me apresuré a hacer lo mismo con mis herramientas.

—¿Qué pasa Momoka?

—Estaba pensando que deberíamos aprovechar este viaje.

Su rostro estaba levemente colorado, no me veía directamente a la cara sino que estaba entretenida tejiéndose una trenza.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Bueno, no sé si es por el embarazo pero últimamente me he sentido muy extraña. Ya sabes, quiero que me consientan, me abracen y eso.

—¿Te refieres a Kamus? —Inquirí, ella se puso más roja.

—Bueno sí. Pero es difícil hacer ese tipo de mimos en frente de ustedes dos.

Me puse a recordar las clases de medicina que tomé y los incontables libros que leí. Si Momoka ya estaba en el segundo trimestre de su embarazo, sólo significaba que su libido había aumentado y entonces ella lo que en realidad quería era sólo un momento a solas con su amado Kamus.

De un momento a otro sentí que yo también me estaba acalorando por la incomodidad.

—¿Es peligroso? —Preguntó.

—¿Qué?

—Hacer eso, ya sabes... Cuando una está embarazada.

—No, no lo es. No debería serlo —mascullé y luego me puse de pie.

—Perdón por lo que he dicho. No me hagas caso, debo estar loca para hablarte de estas cosas.

Iba a responderle pero entonces Kamus y Sasuke entraron al camarote con la cena, así que la charla terminó.

Mientras cenábamos, Kamus nos contaba de sus hazañas de adolescencia, lo arduo que fue su entrenamiento militar y el día que él y Momoka se conocieron. Una parte de mí entendió que tanto tiempo apartados el uno del otro debió ser la situación más horrible, considerando lo mucho que se amaban.

Kamus era atento y cariñoso con Momoka, Sasuke era frío y poco receptivo, por lo que ella extrañaba la dulzura de su amado.

Sasuke era demasiado despistado para darse cuenta de las miradas melosas que la pareja estuvo intercambiando durante la cena, por lo que una vez que terminamos de comer, pensé que estaría bien dejarlos a solas al menos un rato.

—Sasuke ¿qué te parece si salimos a cubierta? Me gustaría ver el inmenso mar nocturno.

Alzó su mirada y con mis ojos traté de explicarle la situación, pero sólo frunció el ceño demostrándome que estaba más perdido que Naruto en sus exámenes de La Academia.

—Tenemos que vigilar. Puedes salir tú si así lo deseas.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor, anda vamos —lo tomé del brazo—, necesito hablarte de algo importante, además ya todos deben estar descansando no creo que Momoka y Kamus corran peligro.

—Sí Sasuke, estaremos bien —dijo Momoka, ella sabía lo que yo tramaba.

No esperé a que Sasuke dijera algo más y lo arrastré fuera de la habitación por todo el pasillo.

—¡Espera! No nos hemos transformado.

—No lo necesitamos, seguro que ya han apagado las luces de afuera.

Salimos a la cubierta superior y me felicité internamente por mi acertada suposición respecto a la iluminación.

Caminé por delante esperando que me siguiera y así fue. Llegamos hasta el barandal y permanecimos viendo el mar y escuchando el suave murmullo de sus aguas.

—¿No tienes frío? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—No, cada vez el clima se pone más cálido.

—¿Por qué de repente has querido salir de la habitación? ¿Tanto odias estar encerrada?

Reí al escuchar eso.

—Deberías ser más observador. Sabes que Kamus y Momoka son pareja, y tienen una relación muy estrecha. A veces desean privacidad.

Sasuke carraspeó y se apoyó del barandal, seguro entendió lo que quise decir.

—Me estaba preguntando... ¿Crees que puedas derrotar a todos esos individuos? No tengo idea de cuántos sean o qué tan peligrosos resulten ser. Jamás te he visto luchar.

—No soy un blandengue ni mucho menos alguien del que puedan hacer burla —manifestó con un tono de orgullo—. No te imaginas por todo lo que he pasado para tener el nivel que ahora poseo.

Me le quedé viendo aun con la escasa luz que la luna reflejaba. Su perfil era hermoso y sus cabellos ondeaban con el viento. Él tenía razón, yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que él había vivido, y aunque quería preguntarle tantas cosas que olvidé, pensé que podría fastidiarse.

—Hay algo que he querido decirte.

Su repentina frase me aceleró el corazón, no quería despertar ilusiones para no tener decepciones pero estaba ansiando que fuera algo romántico.

—¿Qué es?

—Se nos está terminando el dinero.

Sentí que una gran roca cayó sobre mi cuerpo. Sasuke sabía cómo matar un momento así.

—Ah... Descuida, yo traigo efectivo.

—Aun así, no estoy seguro de que podamos seguirnos quedando en hostales o posadas. Había pensado en que durmiésemos al aire libre al menos dos o tres días.

—Pero no olvides que Momoka está embarazada, sería muy incómodo para ella.

—Entiendo eso, pero es eso o se quedará sin comer. Y no pienso permitir que ella y Kamus se aparten de nosotros, ya estamos entrando en territorio enemigo y pueden ser fácilmente localizados.

—Esperaba que creyeran que Kamus había muerto, al menos así estaría más seguro.

—Pero saben que Momoka está viva, por lo que Kamus me contó... Tamura quería tomarla como esposa.

—Si para proteger a Momoka tengo que transformarme en ella, créeme que lo haré. No podrán hacerme daño, sé defenderme.

Sasuke iba a decirme algo cuando una voz masculina se escuchó al fondo.

—¡Hey! ¿Quién anda allí? ¡Todos deben permanecer en sus camarotes! ¡¿Son bandidos?!

—Vámonos.

Sasuke me tomó de la muñeca y me jaló corriendo lejos de allí.

—¡Espera! ¡No podemos entrar al cuarto! ¡No queremos saber qué está pasando allí dentro! —Le decía mientras me arrastraba tras él.

Se detuvo, miró hacia los lados buscando algún sitio. El hombre nos seguía con una lámpara de aceite en su mano tratando de localizarnos.

—Entremos allí.

Sasuke abrió una puerta de lo que parecía ser una pequeña bodega, no estaba demasiado amplia pero aun así nos adentramos. Choqué con una mesa, pues no se veía nada sólo una débil luz atravesaba una ventanilla de la puerta.

—¡Shh!

—Lo siento —susurré.

—Quédate aquí —dijo en voz baja.

Vi su silueta moverse hacia la puerta para observar a través de la mirilla, luego oímos unas voces masculinas hablar allá afuera.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Buscas algo?

—Estoy seguro que vi a dos bandidos por el barandal, los he seguido pero se me han perdido.

—¿Estás seguro? No pueden subir al barco, estamos en medio del mar.

—Tal vez me confundí.

Con un movimiento brusco del barco, un objeto dentro de la bodega se cayó. Sasuke volteó seguro pensando que había sido culpa mía, y la atención de los hombres se volvió hacia el cuarto.

—¿Oíste eso?

Sasuke rápidamente corrió hacia mí y sentí que me empujó a otro extremo de aquella habitación. No sé en dónde estábamos, no podía ver nada pero sentí que con su mano me cubrió la boca.

Los hombres entraron, con la lámpara de aceite alumbraron alrededor buscándonos. Entonces noté que Sasuke y yo estábamos tras una cortina en un estrecho rincón lleno de objetos de limpieza.

—Mira este desastre —dijo uno de ellos—, nadie se preocupa por acomodar este lugar.

El barco volvió a moverse bruscamente y con ello cayeron escobas y cubetas al suelo.

—Vámonos, parece que la tormenta está por comenzar.

—Sí pero ¿lo que vi?

—Fue tu imaginación. Andando que todavía no he cenado.

Luego de discutir por otras tonterías, los hombres salieron y se escuchó que atrancaron la puerta por fuera, lo que significaba que nos dejaron encerrados.

Sasuke me soltó y caminó hacia la salida para verificar que ciertamente estábamos aprisionados en esa bodega.

—Puedo destrozar la puerta para salir —dije.

—Si hacemos más ruido van a descubrirnos y si mañana ven esto es posible que se alarmen

—Pero ya se han ido ¿no?

—No del todo, están cubriendo con lonas algunas cosas —decía mientras miraba por la ventanilla—, parece ser que es cierto, atravesaremos una tormenta.

—Entonces ¿qué haremos?

—Podría usar mi _rinnegan_ para transportarnos a la habitación pero tal como lo has dicho antes... No sabemos qué cosas podríamos encontrar si volvemos ahora.

Me quedé callada unos instantes para luego preguntar con pena:

—Disculpa pero... ¿Qué es eso de _rinnegan_?

—Ah, es verdad... Has olvidado todo de mí.

—Lamento mi ignorancia.

—El rinnegan es una habilidad de mi ojo izquierdo, con ella puedo viajar a través de dimensiones y transportarme a sitios a una cierta distancia.

—¿Eso consume mucho chakra?

—Así es.

—¿Crees que valga la pena gastar chakra para salir de aquí? Todavía puedo destrozar la puerta —me ofrecí.

El barco se meneó con rudeza y me tropecé cayendo en el pecho de Sasuke.

—Lo siento.

—Vamos a quedarnos aquí por esta noche, mañana temprano puedes destrozar la puerta todo lo que quieras.

—Pero dormir en un lugar así...

—Somos ninjas. Estamos entrenados para esto ¿no? Además, fuiste tú la que quería darles un espacio a esos dos enamorados.

No protesté, de todos modos era mi anhelo estar cerca de él sin nadie alrededor.

Nos sentamos en el suelo, uno al lado del otro. Permanecimos en silencio sólo escuchando los truenos de la tormenta que había llegado.

Los minutos pasaron y antes de que pudiera quedarme dormida sentí la cabeza de Sasuke caer en mi hombro ¿se había dormido?

—Sasuke, hey Sasuke.

Le susurré pero no respondió, sólo sentí su respiración cerca de mi cuello. Una calidez recorrió mi cuerpo al entender que él no estaba hecho de hierro, y aunque se viera como alguien frío, cruel y despiadado era un humano con fortalezas y debilidades.

Estaba agotado y había estado aparentando que era fuerte y capaz de resistirlo todo. Por lo que supe y él mismo me contó, creció sin padres después de sus ocho años. Cuánto afecto le había hecho falta, sin nadie que le diera amor seguramente estaba muy lastimado y se había protegido a sí mismo bajo una coraza de indiferencia y apatía.

Eso podía entender del Sasuke Uchiha que estaba a mi lado, y comprendí que tal vez fue una de las tantas razones que tuve para enamorarme de alguien como él. Pero mi corazón seguía incompleto sin mis recuerdos y esos lazos que me unían a él.

Aprovechando su estado de inconsciencia, entrelacé mis dedos con los de su única mano y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la suya para profundizar en mi sueño.

(...)

La mañana llegó más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme bajo la capa de Sasuke y él no estaba por ninguna parte, o al menos eso creí hasta que mi vista logró encontrarlo tratando de abrir la puerta.

—¿Hace mucho que te has despertado? —Bostecé.

—No tanto —decía y forzaba el mango de la puerta.

—Déjame hacerlo, yo me encargo —me levanté del suelo y le entregué su prenda— ¿No hay nadie afuera que pueda ver?

—No, estamos libres de miradas.

—Bien.

Estiré mis brazos y tomé la manija, con un fuerte empujón de caderas logré romper la bisagra y la puerta se abrió.

—¡Bingo! —Exclamé.

—Hmp...

—¿Sólo dirás eso?

—Bien hecho —reparó y se transformó en Khale—. Apresúrate y cambia tu apariencia, el barco debe estar por llegar a tierra.

Salimos de aquel lugar y verdaderamente, apenas subimos a la superficie y a una cierta distancia bajo un cielo azul lleno de nubes blancas se veía un gran puerto.

—Volvamos al camarote —dijo—. Hay que preparar nuestro equipaje para bajar.

—¿Crees que sea oportuno? —Le seguí.

—Hmm... Han tenido suficiente tiempo, ya sería el colmo.

No pude evitar reír ante su comentario, ese Sasuke más abierto y menos rígido me gustaba mucho, mucho.

* * *

 ** _No quise hacer este capítulo tan empalagoso pero aunque no fue tan acaramelado como muchas deseamos ver alguna vez a Sasuke en el anime, sé que les gusta esta faceta de un Sasuke no tan amargoso. Los consejos de Kakashi pueden estar sirviendo de algo._**

 ** _Gracias por sus comentarios._**


	38. VIAJE AL PAÍS DEL ARPÓN

**CAPÍTULO 38.- "VIAJE AL PAÍS DEL ARPÓN"**

Bajábamos del barco en el Puerto Blanco del país del Arpón. Me dolía la espalda por la mala postura al dormir, pero Momoka estaba de un muy buen humor luciendo el vestido que se compró, eso sólo podía significar una cosa: _«Tuvo una muy buena noche»_

—Gracias por viajar en nuestro barco.

Uno de los hombres de la tripulación - _el más joven-_ nos despedía al descender. Sasuke y yo usábamos nuestra técnica de transformación para pasar desapercibidos. Todo iba bien hasta que el tipo me sujetó de la muñeca para ayudarme a bajar, lo cual era innecesario y seguro que sólo lo hizo para tener contacto físico.

—Pequeña señorita, por favor baje con cuidado.

—Gracias —me dejé consentir y le sonreí dulcemente.

—Espero que haya tenido una gran experiencia viajando en _Lanza de plata —_ me dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—La tuvimos —Sasuke se atravesó y me empujó de un hombro con su mano—, gracias por la hospitalidad.

—¡Koki! —Oí a Momoka, ambos volteamos para ver a quién le llamaba, se acercó con sus manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido— ¡No trates así a tu hermanita! —Se paró frente a Sasuke.

—¿Koki? —Pensé— ¿Qué rayos está haciendo?

—Discúlpenos buen hombre —Momoka hizo una reverencia al muchacho que estaba estupefacto—, es un hermano un poco sobreprotector y celoso pero es un buen chico, lo hemos educado bien.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke miró a Kamus quien se puso a un lado de Momoka con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Usted es la madre de ellos dos? —El pobre muchacho nos veía anonadado— ¡Pero si luce tan joven!

—¡Sí! Y vamos por el tercero —señaló su barriga.

—Wow pues... Muchas felicidades señora.

—¿Koki? —Oí a Sasuke repetir en voz baja, me causó mucha risa. Su cara de incredulidad era todo un caso.

—No te enojes —le susurré—, tal vez era su fantasía actuar como madre.

—Hay gente muy retorcida en este mundo.

Se dio la media vuelta y caminó adelante, pronto todos le seguimos el paso. Llegamos a un pueblo muy colorido, lo primero que noté era que los nativos de aquel lugar eran de piel muy morena y una estatura no tan alta. Si Sasuke pasara entre ellos con su aspecto normal, resaltaría demasiado por lo que le pregunté si seguiríamos gastando chakra en nuestra apariencia.

Su respuesta fue clara: estaba cansado de fingir ser alguien más.

Kamus se sentía más relajado, dijo que él era más parecido a los habitantes de aquella tierra, y seguro nadie lo notaría.

Caminamos unos minutos buscando algún sitio para sentarnos a descansar hasta que vimos un bello parque rodeado de frondosos árboles. Sasuke no había mencionado que nos estábamos quedando sin dinero pero yo sabía que no dejaba de pensar en eso.

—Tengo hambre —habló Momoka— ¿dónde comeremos y dormiremos?

Sasuke carraspeó y sacó el mapa de su mochila.

—Estamos en el pueblo Kuruwi al Este del país del Arpón —señaló—, tenemos que atravesar todo esto para llegar al país de las Flores Rosas, nos tomará dos días si dormimos sólo cuatro horas y seguimos sin parar.

—Entiendo, eso significa que no podemos perder el tiempo —manifestó Kamus y observó también el mapa.

—Hay otro asunto importante —intervine—, tenemos que economizar. Todavía nos faltan varios días de viaje y si seguimos gastando en alojamiento nos quedaremos sin recursos financieros.

Sasuke asintió.

—¿Qué? Pero entonces ¿dónde dormiremos? —Momoka habló.

—En el bosque, en el monte —contesté—, hay muchos lugares.

—Pero es peligroso ¿qué tal si nos muerde algún animal ponzoñoso?

—Cariño, no tenemos más opción.

Kamus se puso de pie y estiró sus brazos, luego miró alrededor.

—No quiero dormir al aire libre —Momoka recostó su cabeza en mi hombro—, odio todo esto.

—Pronto estarás en la comodidad de tu hogar —le dije—, piensa que a veces hay que sacrificar un poco para gozar de cosas buenas.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Por cierto —levantó su cabeza para verme— ¿no tienes calor con esa ropa? El clima aquí es maravilloso, si no me equivoco hay como veinte grados.

En efecto, me estaba derritiendo pero tal como se lo dije a Kakashi sensei, sólo empaqué ropa de invierno.

—Estoy bien, soy una ninja.

—Pero sigues siendo un ser humano. Anda, vamos a comprar ropa bonita —me sujetó del brazo.

—No, no, no. No puedo gastar más dinero —me liberé—, prefiero morir de calor que de hambre.

—Doctora Sakura, usted tiene una actitud muy firme.

—Bueno ¿y qué vamos a hacer? —Momoka se cruzó de brazos y miró a Sasuke quien seguía viendo el mapa— ¿Ya decidiste en qué bosque o matorral vamos a pasar la noche?

—Hay un bosque a varios kilómetros de aquí. Sólo tenemos que caminar hasta él, nos llevará seis horas.

—¿Por qué no tomamos un tren o algo?

—¿Tren? —Pregunté— ¿Aquí hay trenes?

—Los hay —contestó Sasuke—, pero son un medio costoso.

—Nos ahorraría mucho tiempo —dijo Kamus.

—Sigamos a pie, tomaremos el tren cuando vayamos por el país del Campo.

Sasuke enrolló el mapa y lo guardó en su mochila. Continuamos andando por el pueblo, nos detuvimos para comprar agua y bolas de arroz, luego proseguimos.

Las aldeanas se dieron gusto con Sasuke, todas volteaban a verlo y le sonreían sin descaro alguno. Éste no mostraba reacciones, supuse que le gustaban rubias y voluptuosas como la tipa de la casa de Neru.

Sin embargo, yo no me quedaba atrás. Estoy casi segura que un anciano me dijo un cumplido cuando entré a su local a comprar una botella de agua... Sí, eso era muy triste.

Llegó la noche, ya habíamos dejado el pueblo Kuruwi y pasábamos por unos pastizales solitarios y oscuros. No había pueblos cercanos por lo que efectivamente, dormiríamos a la intemperie.

Las piernas me dolían de tanto andar, sólo quería acostarme y descansar. Bajo unos árboles colocamos nuestras cosas y pasamos la noche.

Sólo cuatro horas Sasuke nos permitió dormir, aún no amanecía cuando ya íbamos nuevamente en nuestro paso por aquel país.

Momoka se aferraba al brazo de Kamus, se le veía agotada, yo también lo estaba pero tenía que disimularlo.

Al paso de las horas y con el bello amanecer que presenciábamos, llegamos a una bonita aldea que en su calle principal estaba abarrotada de pequeñas tiendas de artesanías, ropa, medicinas, comida y otras cosas.

Al ver tanta gente, Kamus entrelazó su mano con la de su amada Momoka. Instantáneamente miré la mano de Sasuke quien caminaba frente a mí, él jamás me llevaría caminando de ese modo.

Con la salida del sol aun en plena mañana, el calor me estaba matando. Sólo llevaba puesta una blusa de cuello de tortuga, pero era térmica y afelpada y con eso bastaba para atormentarme.

 _«Maldita sea tu suerte para predecir el clima, Sakura»_

—¡Mira Kamus! ¡Mira qué hermoso collar!

Momoka arrastró a Kamus hasta un puesto de joyería artesanal, Sasuke y yo los dejamos apartarse pero sin quitarles la vista de encima.

Momoka estaba radiante, el embarazo le había sentado muy bien y ver su alegría cuando estaba junto a su novio me conmovía.

Sasuke seguía a mi lado, ambos observábamos la escena en la que Momoka convenció a Kamus de comprarle un anillo. El ambiente era romántico, me imaginé en el lugar de ella y a Sasuke velando por mis deseos, todo iba de maravilla hasta que un sonido lo estropeó todo: mi estómago.

Sentí las orejas arder, ¡bah! me veía patética. Añoraba aquellos años cuando en mis días de genin todavía tenía tiempo de usar tratamientos para mantener el brillo en mi cabello, o cuando usaba cremas exfoliantes. Ya no quedaba mucho rastro de aquella Sakura que podía ser linda y trabajadora al mismo tiempo.

—Deberíamos buscar comida.

Oí a Sasuke, sólo hice un puchero sin que me viera, me sentía ridícula y salvaje. Así nunca se iba a enamorar de mí.

—Y bien... ¿Qué se te antoja?

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —respondí. Mis ojos seguían clavados en Momoka y Kamus quienes ahora estaban en un puesto de flores—. Además estoy a dieta —mentí.

—¿El cerdo asado que cenaste la otra noche en el barco era parte de tu dieta? Lo devoraste sin hablar.

Sasuke podía ser lindo pero a veces era irritante. Me estaba dando mucha vergüenza ¿a caso me observaba cuando yo comía? Y lo que es más importante ¡¿yo devoraba la comida?!

—Pensé que sería bueno variar un poco —me crucé de brazos mostrando mi dignidad, la cual me duró muy poco pues mi estómago hizo ruido de nuevo.

—Hmm...

Sus monosílabos me exasperaban, sabía bien que se estaba burlando de mí. Iba a contestarle algo muy grosero cuando un exquisito olor llegó a mis fosas nasales. Miré alrededor tratando de encontrar el sitio del que provenía tan delicioso aroma de los dioses.

—Huele como a... —hablé para mí misma.

—¡Mira Sakura! Kamus me ha comprado este lindo anillo y ¡mira esto! —Momoka se atravesó impidiéndome ver mi objetivo— ¡Una flor de melocotón!

—Es muy linda Momoka —estiré las piernas tratando de ver atrás de ella.

—Y también hay una flor para ti, doctora Sakura.

Kamus me entregó un clavel rosa. Eso sí no me lo esperé. Lo tomé y sentí un cosquilleo en mi pecho, sin duda él había educado de un modo muy distinto a los shinobis.

—Gracias —respondí.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke?

La pregunta de Momoka me sacó de mis pensamientos, era verdad, Sasuke no estaba por ningún lado, ¿en dónde se había metido?

—Tal vez fue a buscar un baño —dijo Kamus—, en lo que él vuelve vamos a mirar las tiendas de alrededor para comprar comida. ¿Nos acompaña, doctora Sakura?

—Bueno yo —seguí mirando tratando de encontrarlo—, lo esperaré aquí. Por favor no se alejen mucho.

Permanecí recargada en una pared, apartada de los locales. Vigilaba a la pareja de enamorados y al mismo tiempo esperaba que Sasuke apareciera. Ya llevaba unos cinco minutos sin dejarse ver.

—¿En dónde se ha metido?

Sentí que se me estrujó el estómago y llevé una mano a mi vientre. Maldecía la hora en la que olvidé preparar píldoras de soldado, una de ellas me habría venido bien ese instante.

—Ay qué rico —olfateé cerrando mis ojos—, otra vez huele como a brochetas de pollo.

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme a Sasuke frente a mí extendiendo de su mano una brocheta que quedaba al ras de mi nariz. Esta vez me ardió la cara completa.

—Sa-sasuke... Veo que ya volviste del baño —retrocedí.

—Tómala —dijo—, no quiero que te desmayes, serías una carga.

La mano me tembló al aceptar aquel alimento. Me estaba muriendo de pena.

—¿Dónde están Kamus y Momoka? —Se recargó en la pared a un lado mío.

—Fueron a comprar comida en la tienda de aquí en frente.

—¿Y esa flor?

Miré el clavel que Kamus me había dado.

—Es un regalo de Kamus y Momoka.

—Hmm. Cómete eso rápido, o las moscas van a pararse en ella.

—Te doy la mitad —me sentía abrumadoramente apenada—. Anda, yo no como tanto.

Repentinamente me dio la espalda.

—Come. No voy a verte si es lo que te incomoda.

—¿Quieres los tomates? A mí casi no me gustan —ofrecí pero él siguió dándome la espalda— ¿Sasuke?

Con mi mano arranqué un tomatillo del palillo.

—¡Mira Sasuke!

Al momento de exclamar con asombro aquella frase, Sasuke volteó rápidamente dándome la oportunidad de meterle el tomatillo en la boca, la cara que puso no tenía precio. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y las orejas se le pusieron casi tan rojas como los tomates.

—Sabe bueno ¿no?

—Mira nada más —la voz de Momoka se hizo presente—, qué tortolitos tan lindos. Dándole de comer en la boca a tu amado ¿no es eso romántico Kamus?

—Lo es —asintió su compañero— ¿puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo, mi princesa?

—Sabes que sí.

Sasuke seguía sin decir nada, se tragó el tomatillo con todo y su orgullo y arrugó la frente. Lo hice pasar un mal rato pero me causó mucha gracia su expresión.

Esa noche dormimos en una humilde posada. Acordamos que sería así ya que al día siguiente no tendríamos más opción que descansar en el bosque, pues el camino hacia el país de las Flores Rosas era largo y sin aldeas cercanas.

Antes de entrar a la habitación, Sasuke me entregó una bolsa de papel perfectamente doblada. Le pregunté de qué se trataba pero sólo dijo que esperaba me fuera de utilidad. Una vez que ingresé al cuarto con Momoka, dejé mi mochila y saqué el contenido de aquella bolsa: Una blusa roja de mangas cortas y cuello redondo.

—Maldito cubo de hielo —abracé la prenda y sonreí como tonta—, hiciste esto por mí.

Al otro día muy temprano por la mañana, caminábamos atravesando una hermosa pradera que nos llevaría al último pueblo a nuestro paso y de allí, iríamos directamente al país de las Flores Rosas.

—Sakura, qué linda blusa ¿cuándo la has comprado?

Momoka no dejaba de halagar lo bonita de aquella prenda.

—Es un regalo —respondí—, de un noble caballero.

De reojo vi una sonrisa ladina en la boca de Sasuke que duró sólo una fracción de segundo.

—¿Eh? —Momoka me codeó— ¿No me digas que fue el moreno con cuerpo atlético que vimos cuando buscábamos un baño y que te sonrió coquetamente?

Sasuke miró hacia nosotras con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No, no...

—Está bien —Momoka pasó su brazo por mi cuello—, será nuestro secreto.

—Momoka esto no...

—Chicos ¿podemos parar para descansar? —Dijo ignorándome.

—No —contestó Sasuke sin vacilar.


	39. VIAJE AL PAÍS DE LAS FLORES ROSAS

**CAPÍTULO 39.- "VIAJE AL PAÍS DE LAS FLORES ROSAS"**

 _«La habitación estaba oscura, sólo una débil luz azul atravesaba el cristal de la ventana y se escuchaba a alguien sollozar._

 _Sentí el frío piso y la textura del mismo con cada paso que daba aproximándome a aquel lamento. Las imágenes alrededor se distorsionaban y sólo percibía una silueta femenina la cual temblaba con cada jadeo._

— _¿Estás bien?_

 _No me respondió, siguió llorando. Mi mano se extendió hasta ella para tocar su hombro, su llanto no cesaba y me dolía el pecho al escuchar su doloroso lloriqueo._

— _¿Por qué lloras?_

— _Sasuke se fue, se marchó de Konoha y no pude detenerlo._

 _Mi respiración se volvió pesada, era una opresión muy fuerte. ¿Era yo? ¿Yo estaba llorando? No entendía qué pasaba; de pronto me di cuenta que yo misma me había cuestionado aquello. ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué Sasuke me dejó?_

 _Todo el sufrimiento de aquella muchacha pasó a mi cuerpo. Me costaba trabajo respirar, escuché mis propios jadeos y me temblaban las piernas._

— _Sasuke, ¡Sasuke!»_

—¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!

—¡Sakura, despierta! ¡Sakura!

Abrí los ojos y sentí que el oxígeno entró profundo a mis pulmones. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me enderecé, entonces noté la calidez de unas lágrimas que resbalaron por mis mejillas.

Momoka, Kamus y Sasuke -quien me tenía tomada del hombro izquierdo-, me veían asustados. Miré el cielo, estaba a punto de amanecer.

—¿Estás bien Sakura? —Momoka preguntó y advertí la angustia en su rostro.

—Sí, sólo fue un mal sueño.

No estaba segura de aquello que soñé pero me dejó una amarga sensación en todo el cuerpo, tenía miedo, un miedo extraño que no me podía quitar de encima. Era una especie de temor del cual no podía encontrar explicación.

—Descansen un poco más, parece que está comenzando a lloviznar —Sasuke se puso de pie y se colocó su gabán—. Regreso en unos momentos.

Se dio la media vuelta y cruzó corriendo el campo abierto para adentrarse a lo profundo de un grupo de árboles. El resto de nosotros acampaba bajo un gran árbol frondoso de tronco grueso. Apenas estaba amaneciendo cuando la llovizna se intensificó.

Kamus volvió a dormir dándose la vuelta, pero Momoka se quedó sentada junto a mí.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Me preguntó con un bajo tono de voz, imaginé que lo hizo para no despertar a Kamus.

—Estoy bien —le contesté sin dejar de mirar en dirección al camino que Sasuke tomó—. Duerme, estoy aquí cuidándolos.

—Estabas haciendo ruidos extraños —dijo—. No dejabas de mencionar el nombre de Sasuke.

Abracé mis piernas recreando en mi cabeza aquel raro sueño que me tenía casi temblando.

—No podía despertar, por eso hablé dormida. Tuve miedo.

Momoka me cubrió con la manta y recargó mi cabeza en su regazo. Fue un gesto muy maternal de su parte y no lo impedí. Nos quedamos en silencio escuchando el sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando las hojas de los árboles y arbustos.

Pasado un rato, Sasuke volvió. La lluvia había bajado su intensidad pero no cesaba, el cielo seguía demasiado gris y el calor abrumador que sentimos días atrás se desvaneció; nos acercábamos a la frontera del país de las Flores Rosas y según el mapa el clima en esa región era húmedo-templado, lo que indicaba contantes precipitaciones y vientos suaves y frescos.

—Encontré el río —dijo Sasuke—, según el mapa, debemos caminar junto a él y llegaremos al país de las Flores Rosas. Estamos a unos veinte kilómetros de allí.

—Preparemos nuestro equipaje Momoka —indicó Kamus y ella obedeció.

—Seamos cautelosos y evitemos separarnos. De ahora en adelante el territorio no es tan seguro.

Sasuke recogió su mochila, yo hice lo mismo. En poco tiempo ya estábamos caminando junto al río que nos llevaría hasta nuestro próximo destino.

Durante el camino no dije ninguna palabra, permanecí observando por si alguien nos atacaba y entonces me perdí en mis pensamientos recordando ese sueño que terminó siendo pesadilla. Todavía sentía una inquietud en mi pecho, algo pequeño pero lacerante.

De pronto algo me hizo detener mis pasos, Sasuke también se paró en seco. Nuestros ojos se enlazaron.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó.

—Sentí algo —dije—, como si alguien nos observara.

Momoka se escondió detrás de Kamus y se aferró a su cuerpo. Sasuke movió despacio su cabeza y activó su sharingan.

—¿De dónde proviene, Sakura?

Me concentré y respiré despacio para notar el sitio de donde se originaba esa sensación de persecución.

—Diez, veinte, treinta... Treinta y cinco grados al suroeste... ¡Ah! —Giré mi cuerpo tan rápido como pude al darme cuenta que quien nos acechaba había salido de su escondite y estaba a punto de atacarnos— ¡Sasuke!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos un kunai pasó casi rozando mi hombro y se clavó en un animal que cayó al suelo frente a nosotros. Había escuchado un grito de espanto de Momoka quien se había asustado al ver al felino.

Sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo, mi respiración poco a poco se regulaba. Sasuke caminó para ver al pobre animal que sufrió el impacto de su kunai.

—Es un ocelote —dijo Kamus, luego se acercó también y se puso de cuclillas—, son comunes en esta región. Éste es uno pequeño, quizás sólo estaba acechándonos para jugar.

—¿Está muerto? —Pregunté.

—Sólo está herido.

—Déjenme curarlo, luego dejaremos que se vaya.

Me aproximé al ocelote y valoré la profundidad de su herida. Por haber sido lastimado se estaba poniendo agresivo y tuve que tranquilizarlo, de mi mochila extraje un frasco con esencia de plantas medicinales y otros ingredientes, eso lo relajó bastante y me permitió trabajar en su herida.

Limpié el área y la desinfecté, lo mismo hice con el kunai de Sasuke y se lo devolví pues sería peligroso dejar rastro de nosotros.

Utilicé mi jutsu médico para cerrar el corte y en cinco minutos el bello felino ya estaba como nuevo. Seguía medio dormido a causa de la medicina así que lo dejamos acostado y nos marchamos pronto antes de que reaccionara y nos siguiera.

Durante el recorrido, Kamus nos advirtió de los animales salvajes y que podrían representar un peligro para nosotros por invadir su espacio. Después de todo, andar en medio de un bosque húmedo, no era como dar un paseo por el campo.

Tras avanzar siguiendo el río por fin logramos ver la entrada al país de las Flores Rosas. Era totalmente distinto a lo que había visto hasta el momento. El campo abierto estaba lleno de rosas haciéndole honor a su nombre, era un paisaje precioso que jamás creí que existiera.

—Es... Hermoso.

—¿Jamás habías visto un lugar así? —Preguntó Kamus.

—No, he visto el campo de flores al sur de mi país pero esto es como un sueño. Ni siquiera se le compara.

—Y todavía no has visto la gran Cascada de Mukao. Ésa está en la Aldea de Cristal, en el país de La Miel.

—Estoy absorta de la majestuosidad de paisajes naturales de estas regiones. He estado tan metida en entrenamientos y estudios que no creo que esté viendo todo esto.

¿Ése era el mundo que Sasuke salió a conocer? Si su vida había estado plagada de tragedias y tristes situaciones, ser capaz de cruzar lugares tan bellos como éstos bien pudieron haberle calmado un poco el sufrimiento al obsequiarle preciosas vistas.

—Andando —dijo Sasuke—, hay un pueblo muy cerca de aquí. Allí descansaremos un rato.

—¿Sólo un rato? —Momoka cuestionó.

—Sí, aún es muy temprano, todavía podemos cruzar a otro pueblo vecino.

—Pero...

—Cariño —Kamus pasó su mano por la cintura de Momoka—, no contradigamos a Sasuke, él es el experto.

—Está bien...

Tal como lo dijo, el pueblo que nos recibió estaba cerca de ese maravilloso campo lleno de rosas. La entrada fue por medio de un gran puente de piedra desde el cual se podía ver toda la villa.

—¿Por qué hay tantas decoraciones en las calles? —Miré alrededor.

—Puede ser algún festival —contestó Momoka—, tengo vagos recuerdos de haber venido alguna vez con mi padre.

—¿Tú papá pertenecía a la aristocracia o algo así?

—No, mi papá era jefe de un pequeño escuadrón militar. Él fue el segundo hombre que el Señor Feudal asignó para entrenar a Kamus —sonrió.

—Recuerdo esos días —Kamus suspiró mirando al cielo—, él realmente fue estricto.

—Entonces ¿ustedes cómo se conocieron?

—Papá olvidó su almuerzo así que fui a llevárselo —explicó Momoka—, y cuando entré al campo de entrenamiento, vi a Kamus sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol. ¡Él estaba tan atractivo! —Tomó el brazo de su amado y recostó su cabeza mientras caminaban.

—Ah, ya veo. Fue atracción mutua ¿no?

Ambos asintieron. Qué envidia me daban, dos enamorados con una historia romántica simple sin tragedias de por medio como un amor unilateral.

Sasuke nunca participaba en aquel tipo de conversaciones, se limitaba a permanecer callado sin siquiera voltear.

Conforme nos adentrábamos más a la aldea, veíamos a los pueblerinos cargar muchas decoraciones. Ciertamente parecía que preparaban un festival; flores de papel, serpentinas y manteles de colores. Los niños atravesaban las calles corriendo y sonriendo como si fuera un día muy importante para ellos.

—Parece que esto se pondrá divertido, me encantaría quedarme a ver de qué trata el festival —expresé.

—Podríamos, pero don _"ya quiero acabar con esta misión y largarme"_ no opina lo mismo —me susurró Momoka.

—Supongo que no tenemos opción —me encogí de hombros.

Continué viendo las decoraciones de las viviendas cuando de pronto sentí que alguien o algo jaló de mi pantalón. Miré hacia abajo y allí estaban dos niños viéndome como si estuvieran presenciando algo asombroso.

—Hola —sonreí.

—¡Wow! ¡Tienes el cabello rosa!

—¿No es una peluca? —Preguntó el otro niño.

—¿Podemos tocar tu cabello?

Rápidamente eché un vistazo a mis compañeros, Sasuke hablaba con Kamus, pero Momoka nos veía fascinada.

—Bueno, está bien.

Me incliné para estar a la misma altura que los chiquillos y sin pensarlo dos veces me acariciaron el cabello con entusiasmo.

—¡Es de verdad!

—¿Jamás habían visto un cabello de este color? —Cuestionó Momoka.

—¡Nunca! —Respondieron al unísono.

—Hay un cuento que habla de una princesa de cabello rosa, nos lo contaron en la escuela. —¡Ah! ¡Mira eso! Tiene un diamante en su frente, ¿eres una princesa?

Sentí que moriría de ternura con esos niños. Me incorporé y puse mis manos en las caderas y antes de responder, Momoka lo hizo.

—Sí, ella es una princesa. Una muy importante.

—Momoka —le miré y me guiñó el ojo.

—Princesa, ¿has venido para celebrar el Festival del Amor?

—¿Festival del Amor?

Kamus y Sasuke notaron que hablábamos con dos niños del lugar y dejaron su charla para prestar atención.

—¿Pasa algo? —Kamus se acercó.

—Hablábamos con la princesa —dijo el pequeñín de ojos azules—, queríamos saber si estará presente en el festival.

—Por favor princesa, quédate.

—¿De qué princesa hablan? —Kamus nos miró a Momoka y a mí.

—Les he dicho que Sakura es una princesa, ellos aman su cabello rosa.

—Con que princesa ¿eh? —Kamus me sonrió.

—Es sólo-

—Así es niños, la princesa vino a ver el festival.

Los nenes saltaron contentos y después me abrazaron. Yo no sabía cómo lidiar con esa situación, ni entendía por qué Kamus se unió a la mentira de Momoka. De reojo miré a Sasuke, estaba inexpresivo como siempre, pero sus ojos me contemplaron como diciéndome algo, entonces comprendí que no podíamos quedarnos en ese pueblo.

—Si ella es la princesa ¿ustedes quiénes son?

Momoka se acomodó el vestido y se posicionó a un lado de mí.

—Yo soy la dama de compañía de la princesa —hizo una reverencia a los niños.

—Yo soy el caballero guardián de la princesa —dijo Kamus.

—Sorprendente... ¿Y él quién es? —señalaron a Sasuke.

Todos miramos a Sasuke, yo sentí que esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos y lo que menos quería era ocasionar un problema. Sasuke seguía serio sin decir nada e imaginé que las cosas se pondrían feas. Sólo eran unos niños, mentirles no estaba bien pero supuse que Momoka y Kamus sólo siguieron el juego creyendo que nada pasaría.

Momoka alzó su palma señalando a Sasuke.

—Él es un criad-

—Soy el Rey —contestó Sasuke.

Los tres nos miramos sin decir nada. ¿Sasuke de verdad había dicho eso? ¿Sasuke se unió a la mentira?

—¡¿El Rey?!

Los niños casi gritaron aquella frase, la gente que pasaba volteó a vernos con curiosidad.

—¡Qué genial! ¡Vamos Lin, contémosle a Erian que hemos conocido al rey y la princesa!

Salieron corriendo hacia un local que estaba justo frente a nosotros.

—¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué hay de la dama de compañía de la princesa?! —Gritó Momoka con indignación— Estos mocosos insolentes.

—Deberíamos irnos ahora que ya no están, así podremos pasar inadvertidos —sugerí.

—Sakura tiene razón. Vamos a buscar alimentos y después nos marcharemos. Sigamos.

Sasuke caminó y tuvimos que seguirlo. Eché un último vistazo al sitio donde entraron los dos niños, pero nadie salió. Sonreí al recordar lo mucho que admiraron el color de mi cabello y mi sello de la frente.

Una música alegre con tambores y violines sonaba en una parte de las calles. Cada paso que dábamos nos acercaba más hasta que logramos llegar a una plaza donde había mucha gente reunida.

Sin duda, allí se estaba celebrando la fiesta. Había un grupo de muchachas danzando al son de la música, vistiendo hermosos vestidos con listones y usando largos collares.

—¿De qué es el festival? —Preguntó Kamus.

—Los niños dijeron que es el Festival del Amor —miré a todos lados, el ambiente era simplemente fantástico.

—¡Allá está la princesa!

Me giré asustada, había escuchado de nuevo las voces de esos niños. Todos volteamos para presenciar a los infantes corriendo y llevando de sus manos a una mujer joven.

—Vienen hacia acá ¿qué hacemos? —Pregunté a Sasuke.

—Saluda a tus admiradores —suspiró.

—¡Princesa, princesa! Ella es nuestra hermana Erien, ¿verdad que eres una princesa?

La muchacha hizo una reverencia.

—Pido una disculpa en nombre de mis hermanos, lamento los problemas que les hayan causado.

—Mira Erien —el niño más pequeño y que según recordaba, se llamaba Lin, nos presentó ante su hermana mayor—. Ella es la princesa, él es su caballero guardián, él es el Rey y ella es la sirvienta.

—Dama de compañía —corrigió Momoka con molestia.

La muchacha me veía curiosa a tal punto que me intimidó.

—Cielos... De verdad tu cabello es rosa. Qué lindo.

—Gra-gracias...

—Disculpa —habló Sasuke y ella lo miró todavía más fascinada—, ¿conoces algún sitio en el que podamos comer?

—¡Claro! Vengan a nuestro mesón, es un negocio familiar.

Seguimos a la mujer hasta el local donde anteriormente entraron los niños. Era pequeño pero se veía muy acogedor y olía de maravilla. Había cinco mesas, tres ya estaban ocupadas.

Tenía dos barriles de vino al fondo y un horno de piedra. Todo era muy rústico y extraordinario. Nos sentamos y Erien se encargó de servirnos sopa de verduras, pan de mantequilla y té de naranja. Debo decir que la comida era deliciosa, completamente diferente a la de Konoha.

Los niños jugaban en la calle con un perrito, Erien aprovechó para hablar con nosotros.

—¿De verdad son de la nobleza?

—No —dije—, sólo bromeábamos, discúlpanos por eso.

—No quisimos matar las ilusiones de tus hermanos —complementó Kamus.

—Está bien, no tienen por qué disculparse. Ren y Lin están en la escuela, y ya les han contado el cuento de _La Princesa Alegría_ , como la protagonista de la historia tiene el cabello rosa ellos posiblemente pensaron que tú eras como esa princesa.

—¿Qué es ese cuento? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—Es una vieja historia que se narra de generación en generación —explicó y tomó una silla para sentarse—. Viene desde tiempos muy remotos cuando este país atravesaba por periodos de guerra. La Princesa Alegría era una historia para dar esperanza a las almas destrozadas.

—Suena interesante ¿podemos oír la historia? —Comentó Momoka.

—Bueno —Erien se sobó la barbilla—, la historia cuenta que en un reino lejano llamado "el Reino del Sol", nació una princesa con la peculiaridad de que su cabellera era rosa. Esta princesa había nacido de la unión de la diosa del amor y el dios de la fortaleza y fue nombrada "Alegría" porque era su misión en este mundo de mortales. Al crecer, se convirtió en una bella mujer capaz de sanar los corazones heridos, su sola presencia era suficiente para transmitir paz y bienestar por eso ella recurría a todo aquel que la buscara.

—Es una historia muy bonita —aseguró Momoka.

—Lo es, al menos la versión infantil —Erien apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa—, la verdad es que la segunda parte de esta historia la conoces hasta que creces.

—¿Qué más pasa en el relato? —Pregunté.

—La princesa Alegría ayudó a sanar muchos corazones pero poco a poco ella fue perdiendo su propia sanidad del corazón. Vio la felicidad de todos aquellos que la rodeaban y se vio a sí misma en soledad. Al final se marchó a vivir lejos a un campo y se convirtió en cientos de rosas. Si han visto el gran campo que está fuera de este pueblo, sabrán de lo que hablo.

—¡Oh! O sea que ese campo lleno de rosas es como el del cuento —dijo Kamus.

—Es una historia linda pero triste.

—¿Y el Festival del Amor de qué trata? —Momoka me robó la pregunta de la punta de la lengua.

—Es una antigua celebración, normalmente las mujeres asisten y entregan ofrendas de flores para la diosa del amor y le piden que proteja sus relaciones amorosas o les ayude a conseguir pareja. Los hombres ofrendan alimentos y ruegan por un año próspero y protección para sus familias. Es toda una tradición. Por favor sigan disfrutando de su comida, iré a la cocina.

Erien se retiró; yo seguía pensando en aquel cuento mientras veía por la ventana a Ren y Lin correr emocionados y el cachorrito persiguiéndolos.

—La gente de este pueblo es muy feliz, o al menos eso parece —oí decir a Kamus.

—Sakura ¿podemos dar una vuelta por el festival? Me gustaría llevarle una ofrenda a la diosa del amor.

—¿Podemos? —Miré a Sasuke, se masajeó la frente como si estuviera cansado.

—Vayan, pero regresen pronto.

(...)

Momoka y yo caminábamos entre el gentío que llenaba la plaza. Música, puestos de flores, comida y demás cosas se podían encontrar en aquel lugar.

Sobre una plataforma de piedra estaba una capilla con una figura que parecía de hierro, tenía forma de felino y todos depositaban sus ofrendas ante el santuario.

—Parece que esa escultura con forma de gato es la diosa del amor —dijo Momoka— ¿vamos a comprar unas flores? Así podremos ofrecerlas a la diosa.

—Bueno, esto me parece negocio redondo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ya sabes, como que usan de pretexto el ofrendar flores a la diosa para poner sus puestos de venta de flores. No le veo mucho sentido.

—Sakura ¿ya se te está contagiando la amargura de Sasuke? Vamos, sólo una florecita y ya.

—De acuerdo.

Fuimos a comprar dos tulipanes y nos formamos en la fila de las ofrendas. Había muchas jovencitas listas para entregar sus oblaciones, algunas traían ramos con gran cantidad de rosas. Del otro lado estaba la fila de hombres quienes cargaban canastos llenos de frutas.

Varios aldeanos volteaban a verme, imaginé que se debía al color de mi cabello y su relación con el famoso cuento pero no le di mayor importancia.

La fila avanzó hasta que por fin llegó nuestro turno, ambas dejamos nuestra humilde flor sobre el suelo y luego juntamos nuestras manos.

—Por favor diosa del amor —escuché a Momoka—, protege el amor que Kamus y yo compartimos y también ese amor que ahora existe por nuestro hijo.

No sabía si debía decirlo en voz alta, me daba vergüenza así que lo pensé.

 _«Diosa del amor, sólo pido que me permitas recuperar todo ese amor que alguna vez sentí por Sasuke. No sólo quiero que me guste porque es guapo y misterioso, deseo quererlo de verdad.»_

Bajamos del santuario y entonces recordé que olvidé pedirle a la diosa que Sasuke me amara también.

 _«Maldita sea, Sakura. Era tu oportunidad ¡_ _Shannarō!_ _»_

—¿Qué ocurre Sakura? Tienes cara de arrepentimiento.

—Nada, estoy bien —dije justamente con ese arrepentimiento que mencionó Momoka.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a ver la danza que realizan las jovencitas de vestido morado?

—Sasuke dijo que regresáramos pronto.

—Sólo una miradita y ya. Anda —me tomó del brazo—, vamos.

No protesté ya que yo también ansiaba ver más de aquella fiesta.

Continuamos mirando por los alrededores, toda esa emoción era contagiosa, de pronto Momoka y yo ya estábamos bailando tomadas de la mano y riendo como tontas.

Algunos presentes nos miraron bailar y al finalizar la melodía aplaudieron y dieron gritos de júbilo.

—Esto es muy divertido Sakura.

—Sí, pero ya debemos volver.

—¡Princesa! —El pequeño Lin se acercó corriendo y me tomó de la mano— Baila conmigo.

—¿Eh? —Me puse de cuclillas— Ya tengo que irme Lin, lo lamento.

—Pero eres como la princesa Alegría, tú haces felices a todos ¿verdad?

Miré a Momoka con angustia, la broma llegó demasiado lejos a tal punto que el pequeño inocente había creído en ese cuento.

—Lo siento Lin, no soy una princesa. Sólo soy una mujer común y corriente —sobé su cabecita.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué tu cabello es rosa?

—Pues... Porque mi papá también lo tiene de este color.

El rostro del niño me partió el corazón. Lo tomé de la mano y caminamos de regreso al mesón para encontrarnos con el resto de los muchachos pero sorpresivamente no estaban.

Erien nos dijo que pagaron la cuenta y salieron de la posada pero dejaron el equipaje bajo resguardo prometiendo volver pronto.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Vamos a esperarlos, sentémonos un rato Momoka.

Mientras aguardábamos el prometido regreso, Momoka y yo nos pusimos a conversar sobre el baile que hicimos y lo mucho que nos ovacionaron. También me contó algunas anécdotas de su infancia y durante la charla escuchamos un llanto horrible.

Nos levantamos asustadas y salimos corriendo al patio tras Erien, quien al oír a sus hermanitos llorar salió disparada del local.

—¡Ren! ¡Lin! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Los niños tenían las manos llenas de sangre y lloraban desconsoladamente. Momoka llevó sus manos al rostro y yo sentí mi corazón palpitar a mil por hora por el miedo de verlos en esa condición. Erien estaba peor que nosotras, corrió hacia ellos.

—¡¿Qué les pasó?! ¡¿Qué es esto esto?! —Decía espantada pero los niños no dejaban de llorar.

—Déjame revisarlos —le pedí a Erien que no dejaba de temblar—, soy médica.

Erien se hizo a un lado y antes de poder examinarlos noté algo en el suelo, era el cachorrito con el que jugaban, estaba lleno de sangre y su cuerpo no se movía.

—Estábamos jugando y de repente se cayó al suelo —decía Ren entre llanto.

Miré de cerca al perrito y al moverlo un poco vi un kunai de doble punta enterrado en su vientre. Ese tipo de armas no eran usuales por lo que quien la utilizó definitivamente era un ninja. Extraje el kunai y más sangre brotó del pobre cachorro, Ren y Lin estaban hechos un mar de lágrimas y me lastimaba el alma verlos en esa condición.

—No lloren —les dije—, va a estar bien.

—Va a morirse —decía Lin entre gemidos de dolor—, está lleno de sangre.

—Momoka ¿puedes traer mi mochila?

—¡Sí!

Comencé a cerrar la herida del perrito con mi jutsu médico. Ren y Lin dejaron de llorar para mirar atentos lo que yo estaba haciendo. La herida había sido profunda, y odié con todo mi corazón al desalmado ser que se atrevió a herir intencionalmente al pobre animal.

Limpié la sangre del cachorro y puse una pomada de relajamiento muscular. Aproveché para limpiar las manos de los niños.

—¿De verdad va a estar bien? —Me preguntaba Ren con sus ojitos llorosos.

—Sí, ya curé su herida.

—¡Mira Ren! ¡Mira! ¡Kiki despertó!

Ren y Lin estaban demasiado felices abrazando al dichoso Kiki, yo sólo los veía satisfecha y agradecida por haber podido ser útil en esos momentos.

—Parece que después de todo sí eres como la princesa del cuento —escuché a Erien y la miré, ella estaba limpiándose las lágrimas con sus manos—. No sólo sanaste a Kiki, también curaste el corazón de mis hermanos.

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta pero únicamente pude sonreírle, Momoka puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

(...)

Kamus y Sasuke regresaron, lo primero que hice fue notificarles del kunai mostrándoselos y contándoles lo acontecido. Sasuke reconoció ese tipo de arma, uno muy común en el país del Rayo.

—Sin duda se trata de los ninjas que escoltan a Tamura, deben estar cerca o puede que ya sepan que estamos aquí y nos estén siguiendo.

—¿Por qué se arriesgarían a dejar pistas? —Lo miré a la cara.

—No lo sé, puede que sea una amenaza o en realidad son tan idiotas que no pensaron antes de actuar.

—¿Qué haremos Sasuke? —Preguntó Kamus.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a una emboscada, así que cambiaremos de ruta. Esta noche la pasaremos aquí y mañana nos iremos. Es mejor si no estamos al aire libre expuestos a un ataque.

—Bien, preguntaré a Erien si tienen habitaciones disponibles. Vamos Kamus.

Momoka y Kamus se retiraron en busca de la muchacha encargada. Sasuke se veía cansado, como si ansiara terminar pronto con todo ese problema.

—Y bien... ¿A dónde fuiste hace rato? ¿Fuiste a ver el festival?

—No.

—Ah... ¿Entonces?

—Fui a comprar un mapa nuevo. El que tenemos está muy desgastado.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla y reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. Tenía tantas dudas respecto a él, ¿qué pasaba por su mente? ¿Qué escondía Sasuke Uchiha?

* * *

 _ **Hice un dibujo para este capítulo que también es parte la historia sólo que no está narrado, lamentablemente no se pueden insertar imágenes aquí en fanfiction. Si alguien desea ver la imagen puede visitar el enlace:**_ ** _fav . me/dbtdwd8 (sin espacios)_**

 _ **¡Gracias!**_


	40. CAMINOS SEPARADOS

**CAPÍTULO 40.- "CAMINOS SEPARADOS"**

 _«—Tiene el emblema Uchiha y su rostro concuerda con el de la lista. Sasuke Uchiha se ha unido a Akatsuki»_

Abrí los ojos y sólo pude ver oscuridad; me senté en el colchón de la cama y suspiré, Momoka dormía en la cama de un lado. Una vez más había tenido un sueño extraño y no sabía si era irrelevante. Me percaté de una tenue luz que cruzaba por la ventana y me pareció muy raro pues el día había estado nublado en su totalidad.

Encendí la lámpara del buró esperando que Momoka no despertara y entonces vi la hora en el reloj de la pared: las tres cuarenta de la madrugada. Entre bañarme y acomodar mi equipaje el tiempo se me fue volando y apenas había dormido tres horas, todavía faltaba mucho para que amaneciera pero por alguna razón el sueño se me había ido.

Me puse un suéter ligero, mis zapatos, y salí despacio de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Caminé por el pasillo de la posada hacia el patio trasero, éste estaba rodeado por un vallado alto de tablas de madera, lo que impedía que extraños husmearan al interior del mesón.

La puerta estaba cerrada con un pestillo oxidado, eso para nada brindaba seguridad. Lo corrí hasta que pude abrir la puerta y me escabullí al patio. Un viento fresco me recibió estremeciéndome, miré al cielo y fue entonces que presencié una increíblemente bella luna llena. Aún había nubes a su alrededor, pero podía apreciarla por su magnificencia.

Una cálida sensación en mi nuca me hizo vibrar más que el propio fresco de la noche. La piel se me erizó y no hizo falta que volteara pues a mi lado se posicionó Sasuke, quien sin decir nada simplemente veía el cielo.

Su cabello estaba libre de aquel vendaje azul oscuro que solía usar, permitiéndome ver lo largo que era.

—La luna... Es hermosa ¿no?

Al decir esas palabras mi corazón se derritió, era extraño verlo hablar de cosas hermosas, por momentos olvidaba que aunque eran escasas, existían posibilidades de que él dijera cosas agradables y simples como ésas.

—Sí, lo es —contesté—. ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

—No he dejado de pensar en el kunai, he estado tratando de reinventar un plan para irnos y pasar desapercibidos.

—¿Estás asustado?

Movió su cabeza dedicándome una sonrisa, de ésas que sólo él podía ofrecer haciendo que me temblaran las piernas.

—Yo no me asusto.

—¿Entonces por qué tratas de armar un plan? Habías dicho que iríamos al pueblo vecino.

—El camino es largo y tendremos que atravesar un bosque de pinos. Lo negativo de esto es que ese bosque está cubierto por una gran neblina que se expande casi en su totalidad por ese sendero. Me preocupa que pueda haber una emboscada. No temo de los ninjas que pudieran atacarnos, sino que Kamus y Momoka no estarían seguros.

—Tienes razón, sólo somos tú y yo protegiéndoles y no tenemos idea de cuántos enemigos sean.

La luna se ocultó tras las nubes y el aire se volvió intenso, un fuerte olor a tierra mojada entraba por mi nariz.

—Parece que lloverá —dije.

—Regresemos, hay que intentar descansar lo más que se pueda. En la mañana les explicaré el plan a seguir.

Se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, de pronto mi visión cambió la imagen que había ante mis ojos y tras un relámpago se proyectó un Sasuke pequeño con su mochila colgada en la espalda apartándose de mí. Un gran sufrimiento me presionó el pecho y sentí que se me escapaba el aire.

—¡Sasuke no te vayas!

Corrí y lo abracé mientras resollaba y apoyaba mi cara en su espalda, las piernas y manos me temblaban y estaba tan asustada que apenas podía asimilar la tontería que hice.

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

Sasuke trataba de apartar una de mis manos pero aferré mi agarre a su ropa evitando así que siguiera moviéndose. No sabía qué pasaba conmigo pero tenía mucho miedo y no se lo podía explicar.

—Sólo... Sólo déjame permanecer así un momento más.

La imagen de ese pequeño Sasuke seguía clavada en mi memoria, podía verlo como si fuera real.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido una mochila morada? —Pregunté sin despegar mi cuerpo del suyo.

—No lo sé, no lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

Su voz me indicaba que no estaba molesto por mi acción, pero si había algo de intranquilidad. Y era lógico que estuviera de esa manera, repentinamente lo abracé y seguía haciéndolo sin la más mínima intensión de separarme.

El calor que desprendía su cuerpo, el perfume de sus cabellos, ¿por qué se sentían tan bien?

—Tengo miedo —susurré.

Otro relámpago en el cielo y un sonoro trueno comunicaron lo cerca que estaba la tormenta.

—¿Te dan miedo los truenos?

Lentamente aparté mis brazos que rodeaban su pecho y separé mi cuerpo de su espalda. Me sentía tan avergonzada por ser así de impulsiva que no me atreví a verlo a la cara.

—No realmente. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento —hice una reverencia y continué viendo el suelo—, no podría explicarte lo que me ocurrió pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

—Anda, vamos adentro que ya están cayendo gotas de agua.

Le seguí el paso, él caminaba por delante de mí y yo sólo podía ver su espalda y ese símbolo de su clan.

Volví a mi habitación y me acosté pensando en todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo desde que tuve esa pesadilla viéndome llorar. Relacioné ese temor con perder a Sasuke, el soñar que lloraba por no poder evitar que se fuera, el mirarlo darme la espalda y caminar, ese sentimiento de abandono era lo que me estaba lastimando. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Eran recuerdos? Luego me acordé que mi intervención falló así que no podía tratarse de memorias.

La mañana llegó, la lluvia había cesado pero el cielo seguía igual de gris. Sasuke lucía agotado por lo que entendí que ni siquiera pudo dormir.

—Escuchen bien —extendió el viejo mapa sobre la mesa, Momoka y yo presionamos las esquinas para evitar que se enrollara de nuevo—, haremos esto. Este camino nos lleva hacia el bosque, atravesarlo es necesario para llegar al pueblo de Viersán el cual nos llevará a la frontera oeste hacia el país de los Campos. Sin embargo, también es peligroso debido a la espesa neblina que lo caracteriza.

—Ese lugar podría tener hombres de Tamura —dijo Kamus—, conozco ese sitio. Estuve allí para mi entrenamiento y sé que Tamura también sabe de él, los negocios de su familia lo obligaban a tener que cruzar el bosque frecuentemente.

—Siendo así, las posibilidades de que haya un enfrentamiento son más altas. Por el momento, el bienestar de Momoka es primordial ya que ella está embarazada y además, la altura no le favorecería ¿no es así, Sakura?

—Sí, podría sufrir de palpitaciones y falta de oxígeno —aseguré.

—Bueno y entonces ¿qué haremos? —Kamus cambió su semblante cuando el asunto se dirigió hacia Momoka.

—Tenemos que separarnos.

Todos le miramos con total sorpresa ¿estaba hablando en serio? Sasuke no dejaba de decir que evitáramos apartarnos los unos de los otros y en ese momento él estaba diciendo lo contrario.

—¿Cómo que separarnos? —Hablé.

—Hay otro camino, uno aún más largo y está alejado del bosque. La altura allí no es alarmante, por lo que Momoka podría ir sin problemas, así que lo mejor será que Sakura y Momoka vayan juntas.

—Espera un momento ¿y por qué no vamos todos?

—No —me respondió—, Kamus y yo iremos por el bosque. Si el enemigo nos aguarda allí, podremos acabar con ellos sin que Momoka resulte lastimada. Tú puedes cuidar bien de ella por eso es que te he asignado como su protectora.

No me sentía tranquila con ese nuevo plan. Sasuke me entregó un mapa nuevo, el que compró el día anterior.

—Lo necesitarás —dijo en un tono de seriedad viéndome a los ojos—. He trazado el camino que deben seguir. Si se van justo ahora, llegarán a Viersán esta misma noche. No se detengan, no miren atrás ni hablen con nadie, sólo sigan hacia el frente sin desviarse. Si necesitan hacer una breve parada por asuntos meramente fisiológicos, procura que no sea un sitio sospechoso.

Me tembló la mano cuando tomé aquel mapa, no me gustaba esa idea pero viendo las ojeras bajo sus ojos sabía que trasnochó creándola para que las cosas resultaran lo mejor posible.

—Has dicho que ese camino es más largo al del bosque —intervine—, entonces ¿no existe la posibilidad de que ustedes lleguen antes y nos acompañen parte del camino?

—Los caminos no se cruzan, nuestro punto de encuentro es en el pueblo. Busquen una posada, si llegamos antes las encontraremos, ustedes no intenten buscarnos a nosotros.

—Kamus —Momoka abrazó a su amado prometido y éste le correspondió—, no permitas que te hagan daño, por favor.

—Estaré bien, tú también procura tu bienestar y el de nuestro hijo. Obedece en todo a la doctora Sakura ¿de acuerdo?

Ver esa escena me inquietó al igual que pensar en el plan de Sasuke y lo arriesgado que era separarnos, aunque viajáramos juntos como lo dijo antes, para toda alternativa había una posibilidad de peligro.

—Kamus —Sasuke los interrumpió, Momoka se apartó de los brazos del moreno—, ¿sabes manejar un kunai?

—Fui instruido en la manipulación de la espada dao y katana.

—Bueno, un kunai es demasiado corto en comparación pero seguro te servirá —le entregó su porta-kunai—. Te prestaría mi espada Kusanagi, pero me es más útil a mí.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, los kunai están bien.

Luego de un par de indicaciones más, salimos de la posada despidiéndonos de Erien, Ren y Lin. Los pequeños siguieron creyendo que éramos parte de la nobleza, Erien prefirió que así fuera.

Caminamos juntos hasta el santuario del pueblo pues allí sería el punto donde tomaríamos distintos caminos.

Momoka abrazó una vez más a Kamus y le dio un beso en los labios. Fue uno corto, pero con eso bastó para incomodar a Sasuke quien miró a otro lado.

—Doctora Sakura, dejo a Momoka en sus manos.

—Ella estará bien, si es necesario la protegeré con mi vida.

Mis ojos se desviaron a Sasuke quien seguía mirando hacia el horizonte. Tomé un frasquito de mi cangurera y tomé su mano para depositarlo.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Espero que no sea necesario pero aun así, llévalo contigo. Es antídoto contra envenenamiento, preparé varios por si acaso. Si llegan a herirlos con algún arma envenenada, sólo tres gotas en la herida deben ser suficientes, no lo olvides.

—Gracias.

Guardó el frasco en el bolsillo de su pantalón y ajustó su mochila. Cuan habilidoso era Sasuke con una sola mano, lo había estado subestimando preocupándome por cosas como ésas.

—Es hora de irnos Momoka.

El rostro de ella estaba trágicamente devastado; me puse en sus zapatos por unos momentos y comprendía su tristeza, ya una vez fue separada de Kamus cuando creyó que había muerto, vivir esa experiencia debió ser la situación más terrible y tener que separarse de él otra vez aunque fuera por un corto tiempo, podía significar la misma tortura y angustia en cuanto a que algo resultara mal.

Apenas di unos pasos y la grave voz de Sasuke frenó el movimiento de mis piernas.

—Sakura... Cuídate.

No pude voltear a verlo antes de irme, no quería que viera la expresión de mi cara porque era patética. Sólo Momoka fue testigo de ella.

Moví mi cabeza en respuesta a su petición y alcé mi mano para despedirme.

El principio del trayecto fue la cosa más difícil, esa sensación de alejarse de la persona que quieres con el miedo de no volver a verlo si el plan no funcionaba. Sasuke era un ninja excepcional, todos decían eso y posiblemente lo era pero yo sólo recordaba al Sasuke que conocí en la oficina de Kakashi sensei y jamás le había visto luchar.

Momoka y yo cruzamos una vereda entre arbustos, siempre procurando mirar por donde pisábamos. El camino sería largo y pesado, Momoka se cansaba fácilmente y no la culpaba, su condición no le permitía hacer gran cantidad de esfuerzo sin embargo, su expresión era distinta al igual que su actitud, lucía más centrada en la situación y menos relajada.

El tiempo trascurrió y no hubo un sólo momento que no pensara en cómo les estaría yendo a los otros dos.

El cielo se tornó más oscuro, miré hacia él y me di cuenta que se aproximaba una precipitación.

—No importa si llueve —dijo Momoka al verme—, no podemos detenernos.

Intuí que lo había dicho porque me vio observando el cielo.

—Vamos, avancemos lo más que podamos antes de la lluvia. Seguro que encontraremos algunos árboles que obstruyan el paso de la lluvia en nuestro camino —indiqué.

Nos mantuvimos constantes a pesar de la lluvia, le di a Momoka mi impermeable para protegerla de un resfriado. Cuidar de ella y su bebé era mi responsabilidad en esa misión.

La tarde cayó y el cielo se tiñó con un gris oscuro que afectó nuestra visión pero finalmente dejó de llover. Momoka respiraba con dificultad, lo noté de inmediato así que la sostuve unos momentos de su espalda.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—Estoy cansada —dijo—, no tengo más fuerzas.

—Ya casi llegamos, he revisado el mapa hace rato y no estamos muy lejos de Viersán, resiste un poquito más ¿sí? ¿Necesitas medicina?

—Me duelen las piernas.

De mi mochila obtuve un ungüento para relajamiento muscular. Me puse de cuclillas y comencé a untarlo en sus tobillos y pantorrillas.

—Esto calmará un poco tu dolor, sentirás que la piel se pone fría pero no te preocupes, se pasará pronto.

—Sakura, de verdad lo siento.

Su repentina disculpa me tomó desprevenida.

—No te disculpes, es fatiga debido a tu embarazo.

—No es eso. Siento mucho todo lo que te hice, te hice sufrir por mi egoísmo de aferrarme a Sasuke sabiendo que tú lo amas. Y tú siempre has sido tan buena conmigo.

Una lágrima se formó en mi ojo y la limpié antes de que resbalara. No era el momento para ponerse a llorar.

—Bueno, no hablemos de cosas tristes, el pasado es pasado. Vamos, hay que seguir, tenemos prohibido detenernos.

Cada vez oscurecía más, no quería admitir que me sentía mortificada hasta que divisé luces a escasos kilómetros, no faltaba mucho para llegar al pueblo, eso me entusiasmó, ya ansiaba poder reunirme con el resto.

Estaba por decirle a Momoka que pronto llegaríamos cuando sentí una fuerte presencia, giré mi rostro hacia atrás y apenas tuve tiempo de quitarme para esquivar el kunai que fue lanzado.

—¡Sakura!

Momoka había sido tomada por un hombre de complexión gruesa, la sujetaba con fuerza. Con el poco tiempo que tuve hice un conteo rápido de la cantidad de enemigos que nos rodeaban: eran tres. Uno tenía a Momoka, el segundo estaba frente a mí y el tercero se escondía entre los arbustos.

El grandulón arrastró a Momoka como si fuera una muñeca de trapo ya que ésta se resistía a irse con él; ella era mi responsabilidad, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño.

El hombre que me enfrentaba corrió directo hacia mí para atacarme con otro kunai de doble punta, pero antes de que pudiera llegar golpeé el suelo con todas mis fuerzas provocando un gran estallido de tierra y piedras que lo mandó directo a estamparse contra la rama de un árbol.

Corrí para alcanzar al individuo que atrapó a Momoka y de un saltó me colé a sus hombros sujetándole la cabeza con ambos brazos. En un intento por arrancarme de su cuerpo aventó a Momoka y ella se golpeó la espalda con el tronco de un árbol.

La desesperación fluía a través de mis venas logrando desconcentrarme y aflojando mi agarre. El tipo me apretó fuerte del brazo izquierdo y me arrojó al suelo, antes de que pudiera herirme le di un puñetazo en la cara y cayó de golpe sin siquiera meter las manos. No estaba muerto, pero sí inconsciente y seguro que con la nariz fracturada.

El tercero seguía escondido pero sabía que estaba cerca, mi instinto me lo decía. Mis ojos recorrían todo el panorama, pero la escasa luz no me permitía distinguir nada, el error del sujeto fue haber pisado una rama seca, mi oído lo captó enseguida y golpeé el tronco del árbol que estaba detrás de él. Rápidamente salió y lo atrapé de una pierna para después lanzarlo contra el piso. Un sólo puñetazo en su abdomen bastó para sofocarlo y dejarlo inmovilizado.

Me apresuré a ir con Momoka quien se tocaba el vientre y se quejaba, seguía en el suelo y gimiendo de dolor.

—Momoka, déjame revisarte.

—Me duele mucho, ayúdame Sakura.

Las manos me temblaban pero fui capaz de sacar mi linterna, el horror apareció cuando vi que estaba escurriendo sangre por las piernas de Momoka.

—No puede ser, no puede ser.

La situación se complicó, tenía que atender rápido a Momoka pero seguir junto a tres criminales desmayados era peligroso.

—Voy a parar el sangrado —le expliqué, ella seguía quejándose—, y tienes que aguantar Momoka. Ya estamos por llegar al pueblo, allí te atenderé mejor ¿sí? Mírame —le pedí, ella estaba asustada—, el bebé y tú van a estar bien, te lo prometo.

Trabajé lo más rápido que pude y cuando vi que el flujo dejaba de salir respiré hondo y puse toda mi fuerza en cargar a Momoka. Era evidente que no podría andar por cuenta propia, todavía se tocaba el vientre y temblaba.

El peso de la mochila no ayudaba mucho pero tampoco podía dejar mis herramientas.

 _«Vamos Sakura, no es momento para ser débil»_

No recordaba haber hecho un esfuerzo así de grande y aunque me dolían los brazos, resistí. Corrí, lo hice lo más veloz que mis piernas me permitieron y pude llegar al pueblo.

Las calles concurridas no eran la mejor opción, seríamos el deleite de curiosos sin embargo, no teníamos otra alternativa. Me dirigí hacia una de las avenidas y me paré para preguntar una posada, el hombre me veía espantado.

—Ha-hay una posada a dos cuadras de aquí hacia esa dirección —me señaló—. ¿Necesitan ayuda?

—No gracias, estamos bien.

Seguí hacia el camino que me indicó y efectivamente encontré la posada, rogaba al cielo que Kamus y Sasuke estuvieran allí.

Entré y bajé a Momoka unos momentos, tenía que hablar con el encargado.

—Buenas noches, necesito una habitación con urgencia.

El hombre nos veía de pies a cabeza y hacía una mueca extraña, como si no le agradara mucho la idea.

—Lo siento, no tenemos habitaciones disponibles.

No le creí en absoluto.

—Es urgente —repetí—, por favor, sólo esta noche.

—Señorita —se acercó—, esta posada está llena de hombres, viajeros de todo tipo. Es peligroso para dos damiselas como ustedes, no puedo arriesgarlas de esta manera.

—No tenemos tiempo, necesito atender a esta chica —señalé a Momoka.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Está herida, soy doctora y necesito curarla de inmediato.

El hombre suspiró y tomó unas llaves que luego me entregó.

—Habitación 145, pasillo a la izquierda. Por favor cierren bien la puerta y no hagan ruido. Pueden pagar mañana temprano.

(...)

Me sentía fatal, sin energía y dolorida pero aún así estaba dando todo de mí por el bienestar de Momoka y su hijo. Tenía diez minutos usando mi jutsu médico, sabía bien que utilizarlo por largos periodos me dejaría sin mis reservas naturales de chakra y usar mi Sello de Fuerza no era una opción, eso me debilitaría aún más.

—Sakura...

—Ya casi Momoka, aguanta un poco más, ya estoy por terminar.

Mi visión se volvía borrosa y me dolían los brazos. Estaba llegando a mi límite, mi chakra no debía agotarse o no me levantaría por días.

Finalicé la curación y caí de rodillas al suelo.

—¡Sakura!

—Estoy bien, sólo estoy exhausta. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me siento mejor, gracias. Ya no me duele.

Momoka estaba acostada sobre la cama, yo seguía de rodillas frente a ella tratando de recuperarme pero de verdad era difícil.

—¿Qué haremos?

—Sasuke dijo que no los buscáramos —contesté agitada—, esperaremos aquí.

Había terminado de hablar cuando de pronto escuchamos un par de gritos y escándalo afuera, alguien estaba ocasionando destrozos.

—¡No pueden entrar así! ¡Esto es una posada!

—¡¿Dónde está la chica?! Sabemos que está en este basurero ¡Busquen a la maldita chica!

El rostro de Momoka cambió a uno de terror y comenzó a temblar, yo estaba muy débil para poder enfrentarme en otro combate.

—Vienen por mí —decía asustada—, conozco esa voz. Es uno de los hombres de Tamura.

Se escuchó un golpe horrible, todo parecía indicar que estaban destrozando puerta por puerta en busca de Momoka. Alguien debió seguirnos e informar de nuestra ubicación.

Miré alrededor de la habitación y rápidamente planeé mi estrategia, la última que me quedaba.

—Escóndete en el armario.

—¿Qué?

—Rápido —la levanté de la cama y la llevé hasta allí, puse nuestro equipaje dentro del armario—. Escóndete detrás de las mochilas y no hagas ruido.

—¿Y tú? —Momoka no dejaba de temblar.

—Estaré bien, prométeme que esperarás a Sasuke.

—Saku-

Cerré las puertas del armario y aún tambaleándome cogí mis últimas reservas de chakra para transformarme en Momoka. Si me hubiera transformado en alguien más, ellos buscarían en toda la habitación hasta encontrarla, lo mejor era que creyeran que ya la habían hallado.

Apenas hice el jutsu y la puerta fue derribada dejándome ver a dos hombres altos, uno de cabello corto y rojo y el otro era completamente calvo. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en sus horribles caras, se acercaron sin pensarlo y el calvo me sujetó de los hombros.

—Por fin nos volvemos a ver Momoka Yoru —me susurró en la cara, sentí que las náuseas me invadían, me estaba costando mucho trabajo mantener el jutsu—. ¡Átale las manos y piernas, vamos a llevarla con el amo.

El pelirrojo comenzó a amarrar mis muñecas tras mi espalda, ni siquiera pude resistirme sentía que iba a colapsar por la falta de chakra. Momentáneamente vi que todo se movía e imágenes raras me llenaron la cabeza como relámpagos.

—Ya está —dijo el pelirrojo.

—Sería peligroso si ven que llevamos a esta chica.

Se acercó al colchón y tomó la sábana luego me cubrió desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Ambos hombres me estrujaban sin piedad alguna, yo simplemente tuve que soportar el dolor.

No pude ver nada más sólo sentir que uno de ellos me cargaba sobre su hombro. Supuse que habíamos salido de la posada, y entonces me rendí; mis fuerzas, mi chakra, ya no pude soportarlo, sólo rogaba con toda mi alma que Sasuke pudiera completar la misión.

 _«Sasuke... Confío en ti»_

Y así fue, perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

 _ **Para quienes vieron el dibujo, sí, Sasuke fue a dejar su ofrenda muy discretamente. Me faltan de subir los dibujos de Neru y Kamus para que más o menos se den una idea de cómo son (ojalá me salieran tal cual los imagino).**_

 _ **En fin, gracias por leer y comentar.**_

 _ **Si mis cuentas no me fallan, terminaré de publicar el fanfiction para Navidad.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	41. NARRACIÓN IX

**CAPÍTULO 41.- "NARRACIÓN IX"**

Apenas transcurrieron un par de minutos de haber comenzado el viaje, Kamus seguía volteando hacia atrás con la frente ligeramente fruncida y suspirando con preocupación. Era difícil para él dejar que su amada Momoka siguiera el camino lejos de él.

Sasuke mantenía su mirada firme, sus pasos no titubeaban. Kamus admiraba esa característica frialdad y seguridad que el Uchiha transmitía con su sola presencia. Se preguntó si alguna vez Sasuke sintió temor de algo.

El bosque de pinos estaba a escasos metros de distancia, la niebla podía verse cubriendo como un manto aquel bello paisaje húmedo y verde.

El silencio era un mal compañero por lo que Kamus espetó a Sasuke con un par de preguntas que en algún momento se planteó por mera curiosidad.

—¿Tú y la doctora Sakura se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo?

Sasuke carraspeó para aclarar su garganta, ni siquiera volteó a verlo pero le había escuchado a la perfección.

—Desde que éramos niños.

—Ya veo... ¿Y en dónde se conocieron? —Sasuke por fin le vio de reojo con su imponente mirada—. Ah... Es simple curiosidad.

Kamus ignoraba gran cantidad de cosas en cuanto a las artes ninja y el modo en que preparaban a las futuras generaciones. Sasuke sabía esto por eso optó por darle un breve resumen de la vida de un shinobi.

—En Konoha hay una academia ninja, se presenta un examen de admisión y posteriormente se es notificado a su tutor si el niño ha sido admitido de acuerdo a su capacidad y condición física. Se requiere que goce de buena salud y no tenga alguna discapacidad que le impida desarrollar todas las funciones básicas que un ninja debe ejercer —explicó, Kamus le escuchaba asombrado—. Sakura y yo estudiamos en esa academia, al graduarnos pasamos al rango genin y formamos parte del mismo equipo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes son compañeros?

—Lo éramos, los equipos se disuelven una vez que los ninjas ascienden al rango chūnin. Si no me equivoco, Sakura en estos momentos es el nivel Jōnin, lo que implica que ha llegado al nivel más alto, y esto claro porque no pretende ser Hokage.

—Entonces la doctora Sakura es asombrosa —Kamus se sostuvo el mentón y movió su cabeza en señal de aprobación—. ¿Y tú qué rango de ninja eres?

Sasuke guardó silencio, responder esa pregunta tal vez le quitaría el gran prestigio que con tanto esfuerzo consiguió.

—¿Sasuke?

Tragó saliva y miró hacia un lado haciendo un mohín, no tenía otra opción que responderle al parlanchín de Kamus.

—Soy un genin todavía.

Kamus sintió que no debió hacer aquella pregunta. Pero seguía sorprendido pues él había sido testigo de la gran forma de combatir que Sasuke poseía; ante sus ojos él era un ninja brillante.

—Bu-bueno no te niego que estoy asombrado, pero me parece que los títulos vienen sobrando, tú eres un ninja muy hábil.

—No he presentado los exámenes para subir mi rango, he estado mucho tiempo lejos de mi aldea.

—Sí, lo supuse. Tú eres muy fuerte.

Sasuke no dijo nada pero no estaba en desacuerdo con esa opinión.

Parecía que por fin había terminado con el interrogatorio y así podría seguir metido en sus propios asuntos mentales hasta que Kamus volvió a hablar y esta vez con preguntas más incómodas.

—Sasuke, aprovechando que las damas no están cerca... He querido saber algo que realmente no me deja tranquilo. Espero que no me lo tomes a mal y te aseguro que no voy a reprocharte nada, pero por favor contéstame con la verdad.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pronunció Sasuke sin mostrar mucho interés, en realidad estaba harto.

—Tú... ¿Alguna vez tocaste a Momoka? Quiero decir... De manera íntima.

—No.

—¿De verdad? ¿Nada, nada?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Sasuke alzó las cejas consternado y le miró a los ojos, no podía creer que Kamus se atreviera a dudarlo.

—Porque no iba a hacerlo.

—Pero yo estaba muerto —sacudió su cabeza—, quiero decir, ustedes pensaron que yo había muerto. Te la entregué para que la protegieras, si ibas a casarte con ella sería lógico pensar que ustedes dos darían otro paso en la relación.

—Acepté protegerla, pero solamente eso. Hablé claro con Momoka desde el principio, le dije que aunque me casara con ella no habría nada más de mi parte y ella estuvo de acuerdo, además —Sasuke clavó más su mirada en Kamus—, ella seguía enamorada de ti. No soy tan monstruoso como para aprovecharme de una mujer desconsolada.

Kamus meditó aquella respuesta, era sensata y le había tranquilizado. Pero seguía cuestionándose qué tanto podría haber soportado el Uchiha la tentación de tocar a una mujer.

—Entonces... Si el tiempo pasaba y tú te enamorabas de alguien ¿cómo lidiarías con eso? ¿No pensabas serle infiel a Momoka, verdad?

Sasuke nunca había pensado en eso porque no veía el futuro como algo conciso, simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por el diario vivir sin imaginar las consecuencias que sus decisiones traerían.

Se mantuvo silencioso por varios segundos recordando todas las ideas y soluciones estúpidas que planeó para sobrellevar un matrimonio que odiaba, y que sólo lo había hecho sufrir y también había lastimado a una persona en especial.

—¿Sabes que Sakura no recuerda nuestros días de infancia? Quiero decir, ella no recuerda al Sasuke que fue su compañero en la academia y de equipo.

Kamus no comprendió el giro de aquella conversación, para él eso no tenía nada que ver con la pregunta que hizo mas siguió escuchando.

—¿Por qué no lo recuerda?

—Ella siempre me dijo que me amaba pero yo no correspondí a sus sentimientos —los recuerdos le llegaban de uno en uno.

—¿No te gustaba ni un poco? A mí me parece que es muy guapa.

Sasuke sonrió sin mostrar su rostro al moreno.

—Sakura siempre ha sido impulsiva y gritona... Me aterraba.

—¿Qué? ¿Te aterraba? ¿Una niña?

—No puedes negarme que tú jamás sentiste miedo de las niñas, cuando los hombres son infantes, temen hablar con una mujer.

Intentando hacer un poco de memoria Kamus llegó a la conclusión de que Sasuke estaba en lo cierto, a él le pasó igual con antiguas invitadas a la casa de su padre.

—Bien.. Te gustaba pero te daba miedo —insistió.

—No, sólo me daba miedo —afirmó—, no me gustaba. Ninguna niña me gustaba. Cuando crecimos y formamos parte del equipo siete me vi obligado a convivir más con ella y entonces...

Sasuke divagó en sus pensamientos trayendo a su presente aquella sensación que le retorcía el estómago y le oprimía el pecho. Sus miedos, el temor de perder algo valioso una vez más, él siempre vivió con esa angustia de volver a sentir afecto por alguien.

—¿Qué más Sasuke?

—Sakura al igual que mi compañero Naruto y mi sensei empezaron a ser una parte importante en mi vida, comencé a sentir aprecio y cariño por ellos y la sola idea de pensar que pudiera perderlos para siempre me llenaba de temor, por eso me alejé.

Habló más para sí mismo que para explicarle a Kamus. Sasuke detuvo sus pasos y se quedó recordando todos esos momentos cuando sin quererlo, aceptó en su vida a sus compañeros de equipo y cada mañana al despertar se sentía ligeramente emocionado por verles y discutir con Naruto para luego ser defendido por Sakura. Eso dio color a los grises días que había vivido cuando quedó huérfano.

 _«—No sé por qué Sakura está loquita por ti, eres tan simple y amargado._

— _¡Cállate Naruto! Sasuke, no lo escuches te tiene envidia._

— _Hmp. Perdedor._

— _¡Ven y dímelo en la cara! ¡Argh!_

— _Naruto ya basta._

— _Sakura, este idiota no merece tu amor. Deberías salir conmigo ¡dattebayo!_

— _Ni muerta. Sasuke es demasiado genial.»_

—¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien?

—Ella no va a recordar esos días —musitó—, nunca jamás.

La mirada de Sasuke había tomado un semblante distinto, esta vez parecía más deprimido que molesto. Kamus no comprendía del todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, todavía estaban parados en pleno camino cubierto de niebla cuando un sonido los alertó.

Sasuke despertó de sus sueños de infancia y aguzó su oído cerrando sus ojos. Kamus colocó su mano sobre el porta kunai.

—¿También lo escuchaste? —Susurró Kamus.

Sasuke no respondió, el sharingan de su ojo se activó y comenzó a ver a su alrededor para detectar cualquier movimiento por más mínimo que fuera.

Su mano fue directo a su espada, la cual sacó lentamente mientras sus ojos enfocaban un punto del panorama. Una vez que la espada quedó liberada por completo, la rapidez con que se movió Sasuke fue tal que Kamus apenas pudo notar que el pelinegro ya no estaba junto a él sino corriendo en dirección a un árbol el cual partió de un solo golpe con la espada Kusanagi.

Detrás de aquel tronco partido por la mitad estaba un hombre anonadado que sostenía un machete con su mano. Al ver los ojos de Sasuke sintió tal temor que intentó escapar pero sus piernas temblaban tanto que se tropezó una y otra vez.

Sasuke clavó su espada contra la tela del pantalón del sujeto y el suelo, impidiéndole así el poder moverse para escapar.

—¡No me mate! ¡Por favor! —Suplicaba y lloriqueaba, Sasuke pateó el machete de la mano temblorosa haciéndolo volar lejos.

—¿Quién eres tú y por qué estabas espiándonos? —Cuestionó con un rostro serio.

—Yo sólo, sólo estaba cuidando este lugar.

Sin perder más tiempo, Sasuke utilizó su sharingan para entrar a los recuerdos del hombre viendo así que éste era quien daría la señal a otros criminales que esperaban más adelante ocultos en diversos puntos del bosque.

—Sé dónde están —dijo Sasuke y Kamus se acercó.

—¿Quiénes?

—Los que te buscan, planearon una emboscada.

—¿Qué hacemos con éste?

Sasuke miró a Kamus, luego al hombre que yacía inconsciente y con severos signos del terror que le causó el Uchiha.

—Amárralo a un árbol.

(...)

Las horas transcurrieron, para Sasuke, más lentas de lo normal. Sabía la posición exacta del enemigo, conocía la cantidad de hombres esperándolos para atacar, pero aún así se sentía inquieto.

—¿Falta mucho para dar con ellos?

—No. Es mejor si me esperas apartado, no te involucres que yo puedo derrotarlos a todos.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Sabes cuántos son?

—Doce —respondió recordando—, en este bosque hay doce de ellos sin contar al idiota que amarraste. No son ninjas, son simples criminales así que puedo acabar con su plan antes de que se den cuenta.

—No soy tan débil —recriminó Kamus.

—No dudo de ti, pero eres el cliente y prometí que te protegería. Según me contaste, te emboscaron cuando ibas hacia Konoha y quedaste muy mal herido. Ya dos veces has estado al borde de la muerte, no juegues con tu vida si tu hijo viene en camino.

Como un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre él, Kamus recordó que estaba a punto de ser padre y su deseo más grande era poder sostener en sus brazos a su hijo. Sasuke tenía razón, no debía arriesgarse combatiendo, y sí el shinobi le aseguraba que podía derrotarlos él solo, entonces confiaría en su palabra.

—Bien, yo te esperaré en dónde me lo indiques.

Sasuke asintió.

Caminaron un tramo largo y Kamus recibió la señal para quedarse quieto y no seguir; se escondió en unos arbustos mientras Sasuke se adelantó para enfrentarse con los hombres armados que se ocultaban.

Kamus aprovechó para pensar mejor en la situación. ¿Lo estaban buscando a él? Si la respuesta era afirmativa, eso significaba que Tamura estaba convencido que él no murió en aquella emboscada pero entonces no se explicaba cómo permitieron que quedara con vida. A menos que no lo buscaran a él sino a...

—Momoka —pronunció.

El terrorífico grito de un hombre le produjo escalofríos, sabía lo que significaba: Sasuke se estaba haciendo cargo.

Distintos sonidos se pudieron escuchar a lo lejos: espadas chocando entre sí, jadeos de dolor y algunos gritos con vulgaridades. La oscuridad estaba llegando, de pronto, sólo hubo silencio y fue tan largo que le dieron escalofríos de sólo pensar en el escenario final tras la batalla.

Escuchó pasos aproximándose, luego un grito llamándolo.

—¡Kamus!

La voz de Sasuke lo hizo salir de los arbustos y correr hacia él. La manera en que lo hizo fue tan abrumadora que tuvo un mal presentimiento. Corrió varios metros y el corazón casi se le para al ver la cantidad de sangre que había derramada por todo el suelo. En medio del lugar estaba Sasuke sin un solo rasguño mirando una y otra vez a su alrededor como si hubiese perdido algo.

—Sasuke ¿qué ocurre?

—Faltan tres —sus ojos se conectaron a los suyos—. Sólo había nueve de éstos.

—¿Crees que estén escondidos más delante?

Aunque la tarde había caído y no había tanta luz, Kamus trataba de no ver los cadáveres que les rodeaban. Supo allí que Sasuke no se andaba con palabrerías.

—Estamos por salir del bosque, no creo que se arriesguen a enfrentarme sólo tres de ellos. Tal vez retrocedieron.

Miró al horizonte, la neblina se disipaba indicando que estaban próximos a acabar con el recorrido.

—El pueblo de Viersán está justo frente a nosotros —dijo Kamus—. Para esta hora Sakura y Momoka todavía deben ir unos kilómetros atrás. Si tan sólo pudiéramos encontrarlas en el camino.

—Sí, pero nuestros caminos no se conectan. Confío en Sakura, sé que ella puede proteger a Momoka.

—¿Qué haremos?

—Vamos al pueblo, allí las esperaremos.

Anduvieron lo que quedó del camino hasta llegar al pueblo de Viersán. La noche poco a poco hacía acto de presencia; Sasuke miraba alrededor por si de casualidad veía entre las personas una melena rosada pero nadie se parecía un poco a lo que buscaba.

—Ya deberían haber llegado. Podríamos preguntar en las posadas.

Kamus empezaba a desesperarse, su hipótesis seguía carcomiéndoselo.

—Sí, vamos.

Avanzaron un par de calles buscando a Momoka y Sakura pero en ningún local parecía haber rastro de ellas; Kamus se atrevió a hablar con Sasuke sobre sus sospechas.

—Estaba pensando en algo —Sasuke seguía caminando y mirando a sus lados—. Pienso que ellos no saben que estoy vivo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me dejaron moribundo tras el ataque sorpresa cerca de Suri. Tamura nunca perdonaría que alguien me dejara con vida, por lo que creo que me dieron por muerto.

—¿Entonces cómo explicas la emboscada que prepararon hoy?

—Porque posiblemente ellos esperaban a Momoka.

—¿Qué?

—Él debe saber que Momoka escapó, por lo que mandó que la siguieran. Alguien debió vernos durante el viaje, tal vez a mí ni siquiera me reconocieron pero a ella sí y lo que planearon fue llevársela a Tamura.

Sasuke se detuvo mirando a Kamus y formulando aquella hipótesis. Cada vez le gustaba menos lo que estaba sospechando.

—¿Crees que los tres sujetos que faltan hayan seguido a Momoka y Sakura? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—Es posible... Ya que sólo hay dos caminos para llegar a este pueblo, si planearon secuestrarla lo mejor era bloquear todas las rutas.

—Tenemos que ir a buscarlas.

Sasuke se dio la media vuelta y se echó a correr, Kamus le siguió el paso.

—¿A dónde iremos a buscarlas?

—¡A la segunda entrada a este pueblo!

Sus pasos seguían a gran velocidad hasta que algo los detuvo. Mirando hacia un lado una gran nube de humo se mostraba en el cielo oscuro y gran cantidad de gritos provenían de aquel lugar. Las pisadas de Sasuke cambiaron de dirección hacia allí y el corazón le latía tan rápido.

—¡Un incendio!

Una multitud de personas presenciaban aquella escena desde cierta distancia: Una posada estaba en llamas. Los huéspedes había salido apresurados para resguardarse, el dueño estaba echo trizas viendo cómo su negocio se consumía poco a poco.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?

Sasuke y Kamus se detuvieron a mirar, la gente murmuraba sobre lo acontecido y un comentario en particular les llamó la atención. Un hombre que se estaba hospedando allí contaba a otro lo que fue capaz de presenciar momentos antes del incendio.

—Te lo juro, tiraron todas las puertas y gritaban. Luego vi que se llevaron a alguien, no sé quién era pero uno de los tipos se lo echó al hombro como costal.

—Qué terrible —dijo el joven que le escuchaba—, ¿quiénes serían? Este pueblo nunca había sido peligroso.

Sasuke se quitó la mochila y el poncho y lo aventó a las manos de Kamus para entrar corriendo al local. La gente gritó aterrada ante tal acto.

—¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡Alguien tiene que ayudar a apagar este incendio!

Kamus ni siquiera podía hablar, tenía ese mal presentimiento de que algo en el plan había salido mal.

(...)

Momoka seguía encerrada en el armario, la puerta no podía abrirse por dentro y estaba convencida que Sakura ni siquiera lo pensó. Momentos antes escuchó gritos y gente corriendo, pero nadie entró a la habitación donde ella estaba.

Golpeaba y golpeaba la puerta gritando por ayuda pero nadie respondía. La desesperación estaba apoderándose de ella y no quería caer en pánico.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor!

Siguió golpeando con todas las fuerzas que tenía pero ya le dolían las manos y no parecía existir ni la más mínima muestra de socorro.

Su última opción era golpear su cuerpo contra la puerta aunque eso era peligroso por su embarazo. Apretó los puños y dio un último puñetazo para gritar con toda su desesperación. Repentinamente la puerta fue arrancada y sus ojos contemplaron a Sasuke; las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

—Tienen que salir de aquí, ¡ahora mismo!

Sasuke hizo a un lado las maletas sacándolas con brusquedad, una de ellas se abrió tirando todas las cosas al suelo. Estiró de un brazo a Momoka para sacarla de allí y luego ella empezó a toser.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —Decía ella.

—Hay un incendio, la posada está en llamas y tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que todo se venga abajo. ¿En dónde está Sakura?

Momoka sintió un fuerte apretón en el estómago. No pudo ver lo que ocurrió porque Sakura cerró las puertas del armario pero pudo escuchar muy bien la conversación allá afuera.

—Sakura... Me encerró en el armario —las piernas le temblaron.

—¿Qué? ¿Y a dónde fue?

Momoka apretó los labios y le miró angustiada.

—Se transformó en mí y se la llevaron.

Una expresión de incredulidad de apropió de Sasuke, su tranquilidad se vio turbada por aquellas palabras, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. El fuerte sonido de un muro cayendo lo trajo a la realidad.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Tratando de mantener la compostura se giró hacia la puerta y entonces vio en el suelo un portarretrato con una fotografía muy particular: La del equipo siete.

Sakura la había empacado con sus cosas y ahora todo estaba regado por el suelo. Su ropa, sus herramientas de curación. No habría tiempo de recoger todo eso mas lo único que sería importante para Sakura era aquella imagen, por ese motivo la rescató antes de que se quemara. Si tan sólo una ventana estuviera en aquella habitación, las cosas no se habrían complicado.

—Acércate a mí —pidió a Momoka y ésta obedeció.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Sasuke activó el susanoo para protegerse a él y a Momoka de posibles quemaduras o ser sepultados por algún desprendimiento de muro o techo. La tomó por la cintura y salieron de allí.

Nadie más había dentro de la posada, por eso cuando ambos salieron ilesos los mirones se sorprendieron y comenzaron a cuchichearse.

Kamus, al ver a Momoka corrió para abrazarla y ésta se abalanzó hacia sus brazos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

—¿En dónde está la doctora Sakura? —Preguntó a Sasuke.

—Se la llevaron.

Por la manera en que respondió, Kamus entendió que estaba furioso pero trataba de lucir sereno.

—No entiendo ¿por qué a ella?

—Iban tras de mí.

—¡¿Cómo rayos Sakura permitió que esto sucediera?! —Gritó Sasuke haciendo estremecer a Momoka— ¡Le dije que se cuidara! ¡¿Por qué nunca escucha lo que le digo?!

—Tienes que escucharme —habló Momoka—, en el camino unos hombres nos interceptaron, intentaron secuestrarme y entonces uno de ellos me tomó por la fuerza. Sakura los venció fácilmente pero yo fui herida y... comencé a sangrar a punto de perder a mi bebé —los labios de Momoka temblaban al relatarlo—... Sakura me trajo a esta posada y estuvo atendiéndome, pero de pronto se quedó sin fuerzas y fue cuando esos hombres llegaron, antes de que entraran a la habitación me empujó dentro del armario y me pidió que te esperara. Sé que se transformó en mí porque uno de ellos le llamó por mi nombre.

A Sasuke le hervía la sangre de sólo escucharlo y de imaginar que efectivamente Sakura consumió su chakra curando a Momoka y su última reserva la usó para la transformación. Eso significaba que estaba vulnerable a merced de aquellos malandros.

—Tenemos que hacer algo y rescatarla —dijo Kamus.

—Por supuesto que haré algo, esto no se puede quedar así. Cuando descubran que no es Sakura son capaces de todo.

—Pero la doctora Sakura es muy fuerte ¿no es así?

Sasuke volteó.

—Lo es, pero no en estos momentos.

La pareja se sorprendió y Momoka se sintió culpable.

—Si consumió un porcentaje alto de chakra entonces no podrá levantarse por días, es peligroso que esté tan vulnerable.

—Todo es culpa mía —se lamentó Momoka.

—No —interrumpió Sasuke—, es mía. Ese plan fue un fracaso desde el comienzo.

La rabia corría por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos miraron al cielo nocturno en dónde una gran luna les acompañaba.

—Si de algo te sirve, reconocí la voz de uno de los hombres que se la llevaron. Se llama Hazo.

—¿Hazo? —Kamus intervino— Lo conozco también, es la mano derecha de Tamura. Es un calvo grandulón y...

Kamus miró hacia abajo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, no estaba muy seguro si debía decírselo a Sasuke por temor a cómo pudiera reaccionar pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

—¿Y qué? —Inquirió Sasuke.

—Es un maldito violador.

Sasuke arrancó su poncho de la mano de Kamus y se echó a caminar sin rumbo, tenía la cabeza caliente de enojo y sólo quería descargar su furia a como diera lugar.

—Tienes que tranquilizarlo —pidió Momoka a Kamus—, jamás lo había visto así.

—¡Sasuke espera!

Pero Sasuke no se detuvo y siguió andando, Kamus corrió para alcanzarlo; al sujetarlo del brazo el Uchiha apartó su mano bruscamente y lo encaró.

—Déjame, ¿qué no ves que iré por Sakura?

—Lo sé pero primero tienes que calmarte, eres un gran ninja pero si vas cegado por la ira no podrás salvarla.

—Entonces dame la solución.

—Mira, lo más seguro es que al creer que sea Momoka a quien llevan, van a entregársela a Tamura. Él puede estar en el País de los Campos esperándolos.

—Dudo mucho que la transformación de Sakura perdure, para estas horas debe estar en su forma normal y cuando vean que no es la persona correcta —apretó el puño donde sostenía el portarretrato—, son capaces de todo.

—Es verdad, pero no entres en pánico. No deben estar muy lejos de aquí así que debemos salir de este pueblo, no falta mucho para que podamos llegar al siguiente país.

Sasuke tomó aire y cerró los ojos, trató de tranquilizarse y pensar en algún plan que pudiera llevarlo hacia Sakura sin arriesgar la vida de Kamus y Momoka pero su pensamiento estaba nublado y no podía idear nada.

—Momoka no puede acompañarnos —dijo Sasuke—, ella es el blanco principal y llevarla con nosotros es muy peligroso, pero tampoco podemos dejarla aquí. Ha perdido todo su equipaje al igual que el de Sakura, todo se ha quemado. No hay algo con lo que pueda cubrirse y pasar desapercibida. Te pediría que te quedaras con Momoka pero te necesito para que me digas quiénes son los malditos que debo aniquilar y en dónde suelen reunirse.

—Kamus aún tiene su equipaje —Momoka señaló la mochila—, puedo vestirme de hombre. En el país de los Campos tengo una tía, podría quedarme con ella y ustedes seguir tras Tamura.

—¿Estás consciente que esta noche no dormirás? —Le dijo Sasuke.

—Sakura me salvó y ahora ella está en peligro, no estaré tranquila hasta que ella esté bien.

—Entonces vámonos.

Tomando otro camino salieron de aquel pueblo que les llevaba a una larga pradera que parecía no terminar. Luchar contra el cansancio, la angustia y el miedo no era tan sencillo como decirlo pero al menos Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a esas dos primeras cosas, la última la estaba experimentando por primera vez temiendo que le hicieran daño a Sakura. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Porque aunque Sasuke se jactaba de nunca temer, esta vez estaba muy asustado.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por sus comentarios. Estoy tratando de publicar dándoles espacio a que lean porque siento que voy muy rápido hehe pero bueno, es verdad que no le quedan muchos capítulos al fanfiction y voy a cruzar dedos para no decepcionarlas._**

 ** _Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._**

 _ **P.D. Quiero agradecer a una chica que lee este fic y recomendó mi historia en una página de facebook, aunque por desgracia no recuerdo el nombre de la persona pero me dijeron que alguien había mencionado esta historia para recomendarla, y pues muchas gracias. Tú sabes quién eres :-)**_


	42. NARRACIÓN X - MIEDO

**CAPÍTULO 42.- "NARRACIÓN X /MIEDO"**

 **NARRACIÓN X**

Para Sasuke hubiera sido más rápido si invocaba a su gran halcón Garuda y salía tras los criminales que se llevaron a Sakura, pero no podía abandonar a Kamus y a Momoka y tampoco era una opción el que todos viajaran en el halcón pues, la joven no debía arriesgarse a tan grandes alturas.

Todo era un completo caos en su cabeza, en ese instante deseaba poseer la inteligencia de Shikamaru quien era capaz de planear cientos de estrategias en tan poco tiempo.

Habían recorrido una parte considerable del camino y estaban por entrar a la frontera del país de los Campos. El cielo estaba tiñéndose de tonos rojizos para dar paso al amanecer, después de una larga y fría noche para todos, en especial para Sasuke.

Kamus notaba el gran esfuerzo que Momoka estaba haciendo y le preocupaba su estado de salud, pero no se sentía capaz de enfrentar a Sasuke y pedirle un poco de compasión para su prometida por lo que la cargó en sus brazos al menos una parte del camino. Él también comprendía los sentimientos del Uchiha, su desesperación por encontrar a Sakura.

El país de los Campos era especialmente diferente a los países que visitaron antes, éste vigilaba sus fronteras con militares y aunque había una sección que no tenía vigilancia, no se podía cruzar por ella tan fácilmente ya que el terreno era pantanoso.

—Parece que esta vez tendremos que identificarnos —dijo Kamus al divisar la caseta de control en donde tres hombres hacían guardia. Sasuke recordó que él dejó su bandana de ninja en Konoha.

—No tengo ninguna identificación Kamus, y creo que tú tampoco —habló Momoka.

—Es cierto, pero aún así, Sasuke debe tener el documento que compruebe que se trata de dos forasteros escoltados por un ninja. Ya sabes, esa hoja de servicio que el Hokage selló.

Sasuke buscó dentro de su mochila la dichosa hoja que Kakashi le entregó, a pesar de que la misión no quedaría registrada en Konoha, era necesario que llevara el papel por si se suscitaba algún conflicto por cruzar tierras extranjeras.

—Buen día —uno de los vigilantes miró a cada uno—, ¿de dónde vienen?

—Del pueblo de Viersán, del país de las Flores Rosas —respondió Kamus.

—¿Sus identificaciones?

Kamus entregó el documento y el hombre lo leyó con calma, sus ojos de vez en cuando se desviaban para ver al moreno y a Sasuke.

—Ciudadanos del país de La Miel bajo la protección de un ninja de la tierra del Fuego —devolvió el papel—. Señor Kamus Zumiko, mis condolencias por la muerte de su padre —hizo una leve reverencia.

—De modo que lo conocía.

—Su padre fue un hombre muy importante y el país de los Campos siempre tuvo buenas relaciones con el país de La Miel gracias a él.

—¿Alguien antes que nosotros ha cruzado este puesto de control? —Preguntó Sasuke, el hombre lo miró, no confiaba en él.

—Es importante que lo sepamos —habló Kamus nuevamente—, han secuestrado a su compañera y eso supondría problemas políticos con el país del Fuego, si ellos han cruzado por este país podría ser terrible.

Sasuke analizó esas palabras, después de todo Kamus tenía mucha razón, no lo pensó antes porque estaba ardiendo en furia pero tenía mucho sentido. Si la misión sólo comprendía que Kamus y Momoka llegaran con bien a su aldea y eso implicaba eliminar los peligros y estorbos del camino, Sasuke no podía ir más allá y asesinar a Tamura quien era la cabeza de todo aquel conflicto. Pero debido a que Sakura había sido secuestrada, aunque no fuera el objetivo de los seguidores de aquel hombre, la acción de raptar a una extranjera conllevaba a una disputa internacional en la que él podía intervenir y matar a quien estuviera detrás de todo eso. Y Sasuke sabía bien que no perdonaría a nadie que le hubiese puesto un dedo encima a Sakura.

—Unos comerciantes, pero solamente ellos han cruzado —dijo el vigilante.

—¿Revisó sus mercancías? —Inquirió Kamus.

—Todo estaba en orden, puedo asegurarlo.

No era la respuesta que esperaban sin embargo, tenían que continuar.

La mañana era clara en la aldea del país de los Campos; Momoka descansaba sentada en la orilla de una jardinera de ladrillos que estaba frente a un santuario, Kamus bebía agua de su cantimplora y Sasuke revisaba el mapa para buscar el posible camino por donde cruzaron los criminales.

—Sasuke ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Kamus al verlo tan tenso— ¿quieres agua?

—Estoy bien —contestó—, necesito más información. ¿Qué tipo de criminales reclutó Tamura?

—Hasta donde sé, Hazo es un viejo fiel sirviente de su familia, los aborrecibles delitos que cometió no fueron juzgados y siempre se libró de castigos por el apoyo del poderoso clan que lo respalda. Él se encargó de reunir a la escoria de la aldea: ladrones, asesinos, violadores. Todo para provocar miedo en el pueblo y sus alrededores.

—¿Tienen algún emblema en particular? ¿Algo que los identifique?

—Nada, siguen trabajando como una organización escondida entre las sombras, aunque todos saben que Tamura es la mente maestra tras los maleantes, él sigue presentándose ante la sociedad como un hombre que busca lo mejor para el país y en especial para la aldea.

—¿Sabes si tiene conexiones con este país?

—Sólo por negocios de su familia, aunque he de suponer que él no está metido en ellos porque su ambición es el puesto de Señor Feudal.

—Lo que me sorprende es que todavía tenga interés por Momoka —Sasuke guardó el mapa—, no entiendo por qué sigue detrás de ella.

—Es por venganza —habló Momoka y se abrazó a sí misma—, Tamura es como su sirviente Hazo, la diferencia reside en que él es de una posición importante pero son igual de podridos.

—¿Significa que Tamura también es un enfermo sexual?

Momoka asintió.

—Él tomaba a las jovencitas del pueblo, las que más le gustaban, y nadie les creía cuando ellas confesaban quién les había hecho daño.

—Déjame adivinar, él quiso hacerte lo mismo.

—Sí, pero Kamus me cuidó en cada momento y eso lo llenó de rabia.

—Si te tranquiliza un poco, es posible que Hazo no le haga daño a Sakura, he de imaginar que al descubrir que no es Momoka querrá llevársela a Tamura y ver qué procede.

—¿Y ver qué procede? —Sasuke miró a Kamus— Creo saber lo que desearán hacerle y de ninguna manera lo voy a permitir, si descubro que le han hecho algo despreciable les haré lo mismo con mi espada Kusanagi y luego los mataré.

Momoka y Kamus se miraron de reojo y pasaron saliva, Sasuke seguía igual de fiero que antes pero estaba controlándose un poco más.

—Dime Kamus ¿Tamura tiene algo que atesore? ¿Alguien a quien quiera?

Al decir eso, Sasuke acarició el borde de su espada provocando un escalofrío en el moreno quien imaginó un sinfín de situaciones cruzando por la mente del Uchiha.

—No estarás pensando en secuestrar a alguien de su familia ¿verdad?

—Quién sabe —respondió sin dejar de verlo.

—No pierdas el tiempo, Tamura no es de los que antepone a la familia, él es ambicioso y consigue lo que quiere sin importarle la vida de los demás, así sean de su propio clan. Lo único que ama es el poder y el dinero.

—Sasuke —Momoka se puso de pie al ver el rostro del pelinegro, ella entendía su desesperación—, creo que sé a dónde llevan a Sakura. Acabo de recordarlo, una de las chicas de las que Tamura abusó me lo contó todo.

—¿De qué hablas Momoka? —Kamus volteó a verla.

—Ellos tienen un escondite por el que pueden cruzar libremente sin ser detectados y como Tamura no realiza sus porquerías ante el ojo público, hace sus negocios sucios en una cueva.

Sasuke hizo un mohin al recordar a Orochimaru y sus incontables escondites.

—¿Y dónde queda esa cueva? —Preguntó Kamus.

—No lo sé —dijo Momoka—, pero está cerca de nuestro país de eso estoy segura y no lo digo sólo porque sí, verás, la chica que me contó su terrible experiencia me dijo que pudo ver que la tierra de aquel lugar a donde la llevaron, era de color roja.

—¿Tierra de color roja? —Kamus se sobó el mentón y empezó a hacer memoria.

—¿Conoces un sitio así? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—Las tierras de los viñedos a las afueras de la aldea de Cristal son de ese tono, es lo único que he visto en ese color. Tal vez su escondite está cerca de allí.

—Vámonos, ya hemos descansado mucho y necesito encontrar a Sakura pronto. Momoka, ¿en dónde vive tu familiar?

—Mi tía vive en el pueblo de Aria, usualmente la visitaba utilizando el tren pero la estación está lejos de aquí así que no hay manera de llegar así de rápido.

Cada segundo que transcurría parecía complicar más las cosas, Sasuke anhelaba correr y volar pero estaba limitado; la desesperación que sentía nunca había sido tan intensa y sabía bien que si las cosas seguían así, iba a enloquecer.

Él sabía que Sakura no era una persona débil, sin embargo ese estado en el que se encontraba le afectaba mucho y la dejaba indefensa a cualquier cosa. Se preguntó a cada momento cómo estaría ella.

—Hagamos esto —les habló firme—, iremos a la estación y ustedes dos se subirán a ese tren. Dudo mucho que haya hombres de Tamura por este camino.

—¿Qué hay de ti Sasuke?

—Kamus, encárgate de llevar a Momoka a un sitio seguro. Yo me adelantaré a la frontera con el país de La Miel, allí te estaré esperando. Sé que debo cuidarte pero no pongo en duda ni subestimo tu entrenamiento. No te encontrarás con sus ninjas, ellos están protegiendo a Tamura, son los delincuentes mediocres los que se lanzan a querer causar terror.

—Tienes razón, está bien Sasuke, hagamos las cosas así.

(...)

Garuda volaba sobre el inmenso cielo del país de los Campos, el viento ondeaba los cabellos negros de Sasuke y le tranquilizaban un poco haciéndole sentir que las cadenas que lo mantenían prisionero de impotencia, poco a poco se desvanecían.

Los ojos del Uchiha seguían clavados en el suelo siguiendo el camino con detenimiento por si conseguía ver algo pero todo era terreno solitario.

Los minutos pasaron y sus ojos se mantenían al margen de la situación, de pronto notó algo extraño: dos personas guardando una caja dentro de un carruaje. La situación se veía sospechosa así que bajó a tierra para cerciorarse que no se tratara de Sakura.

Inevitablemente fue visto por aquellos dos hombres, pues su gran halcón no podía ser ignorado. Ni siquiera esperó a que Garuda pisara el suelo, Sasuke dio un salto y cayó frente a ellos con una mirada fría, sin darles tiempo de hablar utilizó su sharingan para ver dentro de sus pensamientos.

Alcohol, dinero, mujeres, drogas, algunos actos depravados en los que participaron... Esos hombres eran parte de la organización, y estaban allí para traficar un cargamento con sustancias ilegales. Vio a tres hombres, uno de ellos usaba una bandana de renegado del país del rayo, otro tenía el cabello rojo y el último vestía más elegante, pero su mirada era más perversa.

Una vez que terminó de buscar dentro de sus recuerdos, Sasuke desactivó su sharingan y el par de hombres cayó inconsciente.

Sasuke se giró y abrió la puerta del carruaje, dentro sólo estaba la caja que sería entregada a otros tipos también miembros de la organización criminal.

—De modo que iban a encontrarse con unos compañeros para hacer un festín.

—¡Allá está el carruaje! Te lo dije, esos inútiles se quedarían a medio camino.

Al oír aquellas voces, Sasuke se apresuró a esconder a ambos hombres tras unos árboles, el carruaje impedía que alguien le viera así que antes de que el autor de aquellas palabras rodeara para encontrarse con él, se transformó en uno de los tipos que quedaron inconscientes.

—Oye inútil, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? Hazo los está esperando —dijo con voz desafiante y tómo a Sasuke del cuello de la camisa—. ¿En dónde está Kumura? ¿No viene contigo?

—Se arrepintió, me dejó solo con el cargamento y huyó —dijo Sasuke.

—¡Ja! ¿Hablas en serio?

—¿Qué pasa? —Otro hombre llegó a la escena, se veía sucio y su mejilla tenía una gran cicatriz.

—Kumura huyó, ¿puedes creerlo? —Soltó a Sasuke de golpe— Ya lo encontraremos después, al señor Hazo no le gustará esto.

—Bueno y ¿el cargamento? ¿Lo tiene?

Abrieron la puerta del carruaje.

—Sí, aquí está —se frotó las manos—. Vamos a llevarlo, al señor le encantará.

—Yo iré también —intervino Sasuke—, después de todo es a mí a quien le encomendaron esta tarea.

Los hombres se miraron con el entrecejo fruncido, Sasuke seguía quieto tratando de no verse sospechoso. Sólo estaba haciendo las cosas en base a los recuerdos de uno de los criminales.

—Te diré algo —uno de ellos le presionó la frente con su dedo índice—, no creas que vas a quedarte con toda la ganancia ¿entendiste? —Se dio la media vuelta y se trepó a la delantera para estirar las riendas del caballo— ¡Vamos!

Sasuke le prometió a Kamus que se encontrarían en la frontera con su país, pero no contó con esa oportunidad de ir directamente al tipo que se llevó a Sakura. Sólo tenía que mantener la concentración de su chakra para no perder la transformación.

 **MIEDO**

Abrí los ojos al sentir un movimiento brusco, no podía ver nada pues mi cuerpo estaba envuelto en una sábana, sentí una mano recorrer toda mi pierna y luego escuché una risa escalofriante. Aunque lo deseaba, no podía transformarme nuevamente en Momoka.

Escuché el golpe seco de una puerta y comprendí que estaba encerrada, de momento todo se volvió a mover y supuse que estaba siendo transportada en algún vehículo.

No podía moverme y era insoportable sentirme tan débil e incompetente. Todavía tenía las manos y piernas atadas y con cada salto me golpeaba el cuerpo contra lo que fuera que me rodeara.

«¿Qué vas a hacer Sakura?»

Un movimiento violento hizo que me golpeara el brazo y mi cabeza pegó contra el suelo, en ese instante sentí una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo y aunque no podía ver nada, como si se tratara de una película, mi mente empezó a rodar una cinta llena de imágenes extrañas.

 _«—Sasuke..._

— _¿Qué quieres? Y ¿quién eres?»_

Un fuerte dolor me recorrió la sien izquierda.

 _«—¿Por qué me dices todo esto?_

— _Porque tú eres fastidiosa»_

Una segunda dolorosa descarga me cruzó por la frente.

 _«—Acéptalo, de hecho eres peor que Naruto»_

El dolor se estaba haciendo insoportable, las lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos por el sufrimiento. ¿Por qué estaba pensando esas cosas? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Cuando pensé que la situación mejoraría, la brusquedad con que saltó nuevamente el vehículo ocasionó que me pegara otra vez en todo el cuerpo, y vino entonces otra escena acompañada de un fuerte malestar que me atravesó hasta mi sien derecha.

 _«—Por favor quédate conmigo, y si no puedes... Entonces llévame contigo._

— _No has cambiado, sigues siendo una molestia.»_

Tomé una bocanada de aire y me retorcí de dolor. La imagen de un Sasuke viéndome desde lo alto, con una mirada vacía. Un Sasuke frío a punto de asesinar a Naruto y esa sensación de incredulidad en mi interior.

—¿Qué es esto? —Pensé y me tembló el cuerpo— ¿Qué son todas estas cosas? ¿Son mis recuerdos?

 _«—Mátala, entonces te creeré.»_

Intenté enderezarme pero fue inútil, mi cabeza me dolía horrores y no podía hacer nada. Estaban todos esos pensamientos que me comenzaban a provocar escalofríos. Pero fue un último movimiento del vehículo el que sentenció mi malestar.

Un golpe fuerte y los recuerdos llegaron a mí, uno a uno como lluvia torrencial, pero todos eran horribles. Sasuke mirándome con desdén, con odio, un Sasuke sin compasión que trató de matarme varias veces y esa opresión en mi pecho apareció.

Empecé a temblar sin poder detenerme, una fuerte ansiedad me saturó.

—Sasuke... Sasuke es así de cruel. No quiero que me encuentre, no quiero, sí me encuentra va a asesinarme.

Entonces me pregunté por qué me enamoré de alguien como él si en esos momentos con todos esos recuerdos lo único que podía sentir por él era miedo.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasó porque me quedé en trance, reviviendo aquellas escenas. No había duda que desde siempre me había despreciado junto con mi cariño. Mas, no sentía ese fuerte afecto por él, sólo temor.

—Bájate y revisa que siga allí y esté viva, si se la llevamos muerta nos matará también.

Escuché esa voz, ya sabía lo que pasaría y de todos modos sería inútil oponerse. La puerta se abrió y unas manos grandes me jalaron de las piernas, luego, me quitaron la sábana que me envolvía y vi al hombre de cabello rojo.

—Ha-Hazo, ¿podrías venir un momento?

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Está viva o no?

El hombre me observó de pies a cabeza.

—Parece que tenemos un pequeño problema.

El calvo se asomó y sus ojos se abrieron bastante cuando me vio; me enderezó con salvajismo y y alzó mi cabeza con fuerza para verme a la cara.

—¡Esta no es Momoka! ¡¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?!

—No lo sé —decía su compañero—. Estoy seguro que era Momoka a la que atrapamos.

—¿Sabes qué pienso? Esta debe ser una de esas ninjas arpías que se pueden transformar.

—¿Y entonces qué hacemos? Si el señor Tamura ve que no llevamos a Momoka nos castigará.

—No te preocupes, Momoka puede esperar. Esta mujercita —su mano recorrió mi cuello—, será una pieza mucho más valiosa. Vamos a llevarla con el amo, se va a divertir mucho.

Se relamió los labios y me aventó para cerrar la puerta. Ni siquiera podía pensar en nada, no tenía fuerzas, estaba cansada y emocionalmente devastada. Esperaba que el camino fuera largo y así poder recuperar mis fuerzas, aunque fuera sólo una fracción de ellas.

El tiempo pasó, más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado. En todo el camino sólo podía pensar en mi desgracia, en lo inútil que estaba siendo y en el miedo que le tenía a Sasuke. Incluso más que ese par de desgraciados que me ataron de pies y manos.

Cuando la carroza se detuvo deduje que la hora había llegado. Permanecí unos momentos en el silencio total, me preguntaba a dónde habían ido esos dos. Luego, escuché sus voces y la puerta fue abierta dejándome ver al grandulón sin cabello y su asquerosa sonrisa.

—Ven muñequita.

Estiró de mis piernas y me echó a su hombro como si yo fuese un animal muerto en un día de caza. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía mis ojos hinchados, quizás por haber llorado cuando el dolor de cabeza me torturó.

Vi aquel lugar, era un bosque y nos dirigíamos a la entrada de una guarida secreta, que por la manera tan especial en que estaba cubierta por un par de gruesos árboles, sería difícil encontrarla.

La oscuridad apareció al ingresar, pero al fondo de un largo pasillo vi unas cuantas luces. No había ningún ruido más que el sonido de las pisadas del hombre que me llevaba cargada y su compañero que le seguía.

El tipo dobló por la izquierda y se detuvo frente a una puerta. Le indicó al pelirrojo que se encargara del resto. Éste dio dos golpecitos y llamó a su señor.

—Amo, somos nosotros. Hazo y Kiro.

—Pasen —respondió una voz desde el interior.

Al abrir la puerta, entraron y fui arrojada al suelo. Lentamente alcé la cabeza y vi a un hombre sentado con dos hombres a su lado escoltándolo. El sujeto me veía con desinterés mientras apoyaba su sien en su mano.

—¿Y ésta quién es? —Cuestionó— ¿Dónde está Momoka Yoru?

—Señor, ella es una ninja. Se transformó en Momoka haciéndonos creer que la habíamos atrapado.

—Ah, con que una ninja ¿eh?

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia mí, se puso de cuclillas y tomó mi barbilla con su mano para observarme mejor. Al mismo tiempo yo pude verle mejor el rostro, era un hombre poco atractivo y con ojos cafés, pero en su mirada había algo más, parecía perversión. ¿Qué clase de hombre era? ¿Él era el famoso Tamura que mandó asesinar a Kamus?

—No me importa cómo pero vayan por Momoka. No crean que quedaré muy satisfecho con esta ninja, sólo será una mera distracción mientras me consiguen lo que quiero.

—Sí señor.

—Ah, amo —habló el calvo—, algunos de mis subordinados traerán _el encargo_ , ya no deben tardar, iban casi a la par de nosotros.

—Bien, aquí los esperaré. Ahora váyanse —ordenó y los sujetos obedecieron, nuevamente me miró—. Así que eres de esas niñas que juegan a ser hombres ¿eh?

No le respondí, no vi necesaria una interacción con él y por si fuera poco, sus vigilantes tenían porta-kunai. Imaginé que lo más conveniente sería seguirle el juego y lograr que me desatara.

El tipo no dejaba de verme y tocar mi rostro, mi cuello, mis hombros y brazos. Sabía por dónde iba todo ese tocamiento y sentí repulsión.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te agrada? Debes estar muy cansada por el viaje, pero no estarías aquí sino hubieras engañado a mis hombres.

Me apretó una mejilla y se levantó, se acercó a uno de los vigilantes y tomó un kunai. Lo observó y acarició, los ojos le brillaban quizás imaginando todo lo que podía hacer con él.

Empezó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo con él y finalizó en mi mentón.

—¿Quieres jugar?

No respondí, sólo seguí viéndolo sin apartar la mirada.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Eres muda? ¡Ah, ya sé! Estás tan impresionada que no puedes ni hablar ¿eh?

Poco a poco fue rasguñando mi mejilla y ardió como si me quemara pero me esforcé por no hacer una mueca de dolor, no podía darle ese placer que tanto buscaba.

—Tu piel de porcelana me enferma, quisiera llenarla de unas cuantas marcas —expresó y movió el kunai hasta mi hombro y lo arañó de golpe y sin compasión— ¿ahora sí te duele?

Apreté los labios y cerré los ojos, tragué saliva y lo miré de nueva cuenta.

—Dime que te dolió mucho.

—Me duele más tener que ver tu feo rostro, maldito asqueroso.

En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa torcida y levantó su mano para llevarla a mi cuello. Empezó a presionarlo y sentí la falta de oxígeno; las imágenes se distorsionaban y en su lugar veía a Sasuke con esa misma expresión de locura intentando acabar conmigo.

Cerré mis ojos para no verlo, pensé que era el fin.

 _«—Me gusta un chico..._

— _Ahh, con que es eso ¿y quién es?»_

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó y el hombre me soltó rápidamente. Sus escoltas corrieron a la puerta.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Le oí decir.

Un grito de dolor se escuchó y me dio escalofríos, luego ese sonido parecido a una descarga de electricidad.

—Iré a echar un vistazo —dijo uno de los vigilantes.

—Puede que sea...

Otro grito, otro sonido, otra explosión, otro golpe; mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

—Sasuke.

—¡Sakura!

Escuché su voz, cerré mis ojos y contuve la respiración.

 _«No quiero verte Sasuke, tengo miedo.»_

* * *

 _ **Quiero hacer una aclaración con respecto a lo que le ocurre a Sakura. Con todos esos golpes, considerando su estado de debilidad y poco chakra, y tomando en cuenta que su cerebro estaba sensible por la intervención de Tsunade, sus recuerdos de Sasuke regresaron, PERO... Por desgracia, sólo los recuerdos negativos, es decir, Sakura sólo recuerda las cosas malas de él por eso le tiene miedo.**_

 _ **Espero que haya quedado claro (¿qué es esta historia si no tiene drama?).**_

 _ **El siguiente capítulo lo publicaré en unas horas.**_


	43. MIEDO II NARRACIÓN XI - Promesa

**CAPÍTULO 43.- "MIEDO II / NARRACIÓN XI - Promesa"**

 _«El Sello Fuerza de un Centenar, intenta activarlo Sakura»_

Abrí mis ojos luego de pensar en esa opción, aunque bien sabía que mi energía era escasa y necesitaba mucha de ella para activar mi sello. Seguía paralizada por el miedo, escuchando todo ese escándalo de gritos y golpes; incluso el famoso Tamura estaba temblando escondido detrás del hombre que lo protegía.

Se oyeron unos pasos, el ninja regresó indicándole a su compañero que Sasuke era peligroso y tenían que escapar pronto. Mi cuerpo empezó a vibrar y al ver cómo me dejaban sola en aquella habitación me inundé de desesperación. Anhelaba que Sasuke acabara con ellos y así yo tendría tiempo de escapar, pero si sólo me encontraba a mí... No quería ni pensarlo.

Comencé a reunir las fuerzas que me quedaran y puse toda mi vida en ello, sentí cómo mi corazón se aceleraba y el dolor de mi cabeza persistía, intensificándose en mis sienes, mas no me rendí. Solté un grito de sufrimiento, jamás me había dolido tanto activar mi sello, hasta que las franjas negras se extendieron por mi cuerpo.

Me quedé sin aliento un momento, escuché unos pasos apresurados y fuertes pero finalmente siguieron de largo y no entraron a la habitación. Pensé que Sasuke seguía a Tamura.

Puse todo mi empeño en romper la soga de mis manos, estiré con toda mi fuerza y sentí mi piel lastimarse por aquella acción: ardía, quemaba, y fuertes punzadas me golpeaban la frente.

 _«Sólo un poco más, vamos Sakura»_

Tomé aire y volví a estirar mis brazos en el intento por romper la cuerda que mantenía mis manos atadas a mi espalda, sin embargo, era tan doloroso.

— _¡_ _Shannarō!_

La cuerda se aflojó, pude liberar mis brazos aunque sólo una mano estaba libre de la soga pues la otra mantenía el nudo de la cuerda. Caí al suelo respirando agitadamente. Miré mi muñeca, estaba roja y con raspones manchados de la sangre que empezaba a brotar.

Busqué con la mirada algún objeto afilado que pudiera servirme para romper la atadura de mis piernas pero no había nada, hasta el kunai con el que me lastimó Tamura se había ido con él.

Mi sello se desactivó, no tenía tantas fuerzas para mantenerlo. Aunque ya podía mover mis brazos me sería imposible caminar, por lo que me arrastré hasta la puerta pero me detuve al momento que frente a mis ojos se posaron un par de pies. Junto a ellos caían gotas de sangre, poco a poco levanté el rostro y vi una espada atestada de ese espeso líquido rojo, sostenida de la mano de quien me causaba temor.

—Sakura...

—¡No!

El miedo me tiró sobre mis asentaderas y retrocedí asustada hasta topar con la pared, él seguía acercándose y no quería verlo a la cara, no me sentía capaz de poder conectar mis ojos con los de él.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién te hizo esas heridas?

—Vete, vete por favor —supliqué con angustia, con mis manos cubriéndome el rostro.

—Dime qué te hicieron.

Separé un poco mis dedos y pude ver que su espada se acercaba a mí, comencé a llorar aterrada y pegué mi espalda más a aquella pared fría.

—No por favor, te lo ruego —sollocé—, no me hagas daño.

—No voy a lastimarte, ¿qué está sucediendo Sakura?

—¡Aléjate! ¡Vete, vete! —Finalmente le miré a la cara con mi rostro empapado de lágrimas y horror— No quiero, no me toques.

—Sólo voy a cortar la cuerda, no te haré daño —expresó y cerré mis ojos tras un grito de miedo al ver que alzó su espada—. No te muevas.

—¡No! ¡Basta, basta!

Escuché que un sonido espantoso y abrí mis ojos, su espada estaba tirada en el suelo y mis piernas estaban libres. Su mano sostuvo mi hombro derecho y luego se movió hasta mi cara, con mis manos la aparté y corrí hasta la puerta pero entonces me atrapó por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo.

—¡Ayúdenme! —Lloré desconsoladamente— ¡No te he hecho nada! Por favor, déjame ir, te lo imploro.

—¡Sakura mírame! —Gritó al voltearme para que lo viera a la cara— ¿Qué te está sucediendo? ¿No me reconoces? ¡Soy yo, Sasuke!

—Sé que eres Sasuke, sé que quieres matarme, pero por favor no lo hagas. Prometo que te dejaré en paz y ya no tendrás ningún vínculo conmigo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No quiero matarte ¿por qué dices eso?

—Suéltame, tengo miedo, te tengo mucho miedo

Lloré abrumadoramente y su mano aflojó su agarre poco a poco. Pensé que era mi oportunidad de ser libre hasta que me hizo una petición.

—Mírame, sólo esta vez.

Mi acción fue titubeante pero después de todo le obedecí y al ver sus ojos sentí que mi cuerpo se elevaba hacia otra dimensión como si se tratara de una pluma de ave flotando con el viento. Lentamente dejé de tener conciencia.

 **NARRACIÓN XI**

Sasuke corrió hacia el interior de la cueva, al ver una figura doblar por una esquina decidió seguirle pero al llegar al sitio se dio cuenta que había escapado.

Maldijo en voz baja y regresó por el pasillo hacia una habitación que parecía tener luz. Se detuvo frente a ella y bajó su mirada para ver a una Sakura herida de su hombro y brazos que se arrastraba por el suelo. Ella vacilante alzó su cabeza y cuando sus ojos verdes le vieron, supo que algo había cambiado. No había dulzura, ni una pizca de esa radiante alegría que imaginó que encontraría cuando le viera rescatarla.

—Sakura...

Quiso hablar con ella mas las cosas no fueron tan simples; Sakura rechazó su encuentro alejándose como le fuera posible. Jamás la había visto actuar de ese modo con él, era como si estuviera huyendo por temor, como si él fuera un monstruo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién te hizo esas heridas?

Vio las marca de su mejilla y hombro, alguien le había lastimado sin piedad y eso estaba despertando su ira.

—Vete, vete por favor.

La pelirrosa escondió su rostro tras sus manos, parecía una niña asustada y eso le estrujaba el corazón imaginando las terribles cosas que debió vivir durante el periodo de su secuestro y que confundieron su mente.

—Dime qué te hicieron.

Levantó su espada para cortar las cuerdas que ataban las piernas de Sakura, pero al momento ella empezó a suplicar entre llanto.

—No por favor, te lo ruego, no me hagas daño.

—No voy a lastimarte, ¿qué está sucediendo Sakura?

—¡Aléjate! ¡Vete, vete! No quiero, no me toques.

Por fin esos ojos verdes se expresaron mostrando el horror y desconfianza que había hacia su persona, eso lo hizo recordar cuando él miró a Itachi del mismo modo al creer que le haría daño.

—Sólo voy a cortar la cuerda, no te haré daño. No te muevas.

Sakura gritó con pánico y la piel de Sasuke se erizó hasta su cuello. Tras cortar la soga lanzó su arma al suelo provocando un temible estruendo. Quiso tranquilizarla al contacto con su piel, le puso la mano en el hombro y estaba dispuesto a acariciar su rostro para demostrarle que no tenía nada qué temer pero ella tiró de su mano y corrió hacia la puerta. No estaba en buena condición, Sakura estaba confundida y él sólo quería ayudarla por lo que evitó que escapara y la rodeó por la cintura notando así cuánto temblaba el cuerpo de la joven.

Comenzó a gritar por ayuda y a rogarle que la dejara libre, era tanto el temor de la mujer que, escondía su cara y mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

—¡Sakura mírame! —Exaltado y desesperado, Sasuke levantó su voz y la volteó por la fuerza hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron de frente— ¿Qué te está sucediendo? ¿No me reconoces? ¡Soy yo, Sasuke!

—Sé que eres Sasuke, sé que quieres matarme, pero por favor no lo hagas —Sasuke sintió un apretón en su estómago—. Prometo que te dejaré en paz y ya no tendrás ningún vínculo conmigo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No quiero matarte ¿por qué dices eso?

—Suéltame, tengo miedo, te tengo mucho miedo.

La Sakura sonriente, la que le veía con amor y alegría ¿dónde estaba? Nunca pensó que alguna vez ella lo miraría con tanto miedo y repulsión, eso le causaba una opresión en el pecho. La fue soltando despacio y al notar que ella estaba tiesa decidió hablarle de nuevo.

—Mírame —dijo con serenidad y tristeza— sólo esta vez.

Los ojos de Sakura no querían conectarse a los suyos aunque al final lo hicieron. Él sabía bien que ella no le diría nada en ese estado, así que recurrió a sus técnicas oculares para entrar a sus pensamientos y ver qué le había sucedido para estar tan alterada y confundida.

Pero más que una simple introspección por su mente, Sasuke fue más allá de lo debido y se atrevió a mirar los recuerdos de Sakura, aquellos recuerdos sólo mostraban un Sasuke frío y cruel que la lastimó muchas veces.

Entendió que Sakura tenía memorias donde él mostraba todas sus facetas negativas pero luego pensó si existía algo positivo en él, ¿lo había?

Vio esa escena cuando Sakura lo conoció por segunda vez en la oficina de Kakashi, su misión con los crisantemos y cómo ella lo observaba dormir deseando poder encontrar a alguien así. Cuando lo veía a lo lejos con Momoka; cuando leyó los resultados de ésta y casi se desploma al suelo por el impacto. Después estaban sus lágrimas, esas incontables lágrimas al creer que Sasuke estaba muerto.

El dolor en el pecho de Sasuke aumentaba con cada recuerdo doloroso de la pelirrosa. Su abrazo en el bosque, su despedida, cuando se marchó a Suri y veía el cielo pensando en _Daisuke_ y decidió recurrir de nuevo a esa anciana para que le ayudara a olvidarse de él. Su encuentro con Neru y ese beso ¡Sakura y Neru se habían besado! Qué sentimiento tan más extraño y desgarrador, no recordaba algo como eso.

Todo transcurrió como una película llena de flashbacks hasta mostrarle el más mínimo detalle. Sakura cayó inconsciente en el pecho de Sasuke y él permaneció así, sosteniéndola mientras algo cálido resbalaba por la mejilla del Uchiha: una lágrima.

Ser capaz de entender, de sentir todo lo que ella había experimentado, no le sorprendía que estuviera asustada y tomara ese tipo de decisiones.

En un principio creyó que no había nada positivo que él pudiera haberle dado y que Sakura le recordaba nuevamente, pero... ¿Y las cosas buenas que vivieron? Ese toque en su frente, esa promesa que le hizo ¿en dónde estaba?

Cayó en la cuenta que ella no recordaba esos momentos y por eso le tenía miedo, porque en su cabeza sólo había memorias tristes y lamentables.

La pegó más a su cuerpo y depositó un beso en la frente de ésta. ¡Cuán calido y bonito se sentía besarla! Tenerla con él, después de toda la desesperación que sintió cuando estuvo apartada.

(...)

Garuda volaba por el cielo rojizo de aquella tarde llevando al Uchiha y la muchacha sobre él; Sasuke pidió a Kamus a través de un mensaje con su halcón que volviera con Momoka, ya había rescatado a Sakura pero Tamura escapó. Después le notificaría de su punto de encuentro.

Sasuke hizo una parada para recoger su mochila, la había dejado escondida cuando se topó con aquellos criminales y su misteriosa caja. Sakura seguía inconsciente y llena de marcas de su infortunio. Él no podía sanarla al instante y eso le molestaba, sólo podía desinfectar sus heridas y vendarlas.

Notó cómo la ropa de Sakura estaba maltratada y sucia, la blusa que le había comprado se quemó con todo su equipaje y sólo pudo rescatar la foto del equipo siete. Buscó en sus pertenencias algo que ponerle para cubrirla, aunque no la despojaría de sus prendas por respeto a su intimidad.

Encontró una camiseta y se la colocó con toda la dedicación posible, pues hacer el trabajo con una sola mano era todo un proceso.

Al finalizar y observar su obra maestra se rió por lo bajo.

—Idiota, debiste transformarte para hacer esto.

Decidió que acamparían en medio del bosque, al siguiente día iría en busca de Kamus y esperaba que Sakura estuviera mejor. No comió en todo el día por lo que tampoco tenía mucha energía pero ir a buscar un poblado no era buena opción.

Recostó a Sakura sobre una manta ligera que cargaba en su equipaje y encendió una fogata. Se sentó a observarla y a tratar de no pensar en nada, quería vaciar su mente aunque fuera sólo unos momentos.

El sonido del fuego quemando la madera de aquellas ramas y el chuchear de los búhos era todo lo que se escuchaba. Sasuke permanecía sentado en el suelo viendo a Sakura a través de la fogata, dándole la espalda y mostrándole el símbolo del clan Uchiha que adornaba la camiseta.

Pensó en tantas cosas cuando lo vio. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que alguna vez vería a Sakura vistiendo ese emblema aunque fuera por una situación así.

—Sakura —masculló—... Sakura Uchiha.

 _«—¡Sasuke! Si... Si tienes un diminuto hueco en tu corazón para mí, ¡por favor no te vayas otra vez!»_

Recordó con amargura aquella frase y casi de inmediato, el beso que le pidió a Neru.

—Sakura Makori —pronunció comparando el apellido de Neru—, Sakura Uchiha... Sakura Haruno.

Se detuvo al pensar en algo descabellado.

—Sasuke Haruno —alzó una ceja viendo la espalda de Sakura y recordando al padre de ésta—. Lidiar con ese hombre es terrible —rió—, llevar su apellido sería espantoso.

Imaginó cómo sería volver a Konoha y llevar a Sakura a su casa.

 _«—¿No te dije que no te acercaras a Sakura? ¡Eres una mala influencia para mi niña! Ella merece a un chico noble como Khale o Neru.»_

Sacudió su cabeza, ya estaba pasando los límites de la cordura. Apagó la fogata con tierra y se dejó caer sobre el suelo para ver el cielo estrellado.

Tantas cosas llegaban a su cabeza, aunque deseaba paz y tranquilidad no podía evitarlo. Recordó aquella hoja que firmó para que Kakashi vendiera las propiedades de su clan, si las cosas seguían al pie de la letra, para cuando regresaran, ya tendría algo qué ofrecerle a Sakura para comenzar una familia.

—Una familia —pronunció y giró su cabeza para ver a Sakura que seguía dormida—. ¿Será posible?

Y así, mirando su silueta poco a poco se quedó dormido.

(...)

Dormía plácidamente con abundante calma mientras escuchaba a los pajaritos y sus melodías matutinas hasta que sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y enfocaron a una pelirrosa correr lejos de allí.

Todavía se quedó quieto unos segundos hasta que reaccionó y se levantó de un tirón para ir tras de ella.

—¡Sakura!

La joven al escucharlo aceleró el paso y corrió tanto como sus fuerzas le permitieron; iba a trepar la gran roca que estaba justo a unos metros de ella pero de repente ésta desapareció y en su lugar estaba Sasuke quien atrapó a la chica antes de que ella pudiera cambiar la dirección de sus pasos. El pelinegro había utilizado el _Amenotejikara_ para intercambiar de posición con la roca.

Sakura pataleaba y temblaba intentando liberarse. Sasuke no quería lastimarla, además parecía que ella había recuperado algunas energías y chakra y si le llegaba a golpear con su puño él quedaría severamente herido.

—¡Sakura escúchame! —Exclamó— ¡Tienes que tranquilizarte!

—¡Déjame!

—Te soltaré, pero sólo si prometes que no vas a escapar.

Ella dejó de moverse y ocultó su mirada.

—¿No recuerdas por qué estamos juntos en esto? ¡Estamos en una misión!

—Lo sé —contestó.

—Entonces ¿por qué intentas huir? Sabes que estás retrasando todo y haciendo peligrar la vida de Kamus y Momoka, tienes que calmarte y actuar como una kunoichi.

Aunque quiso ser amable, sus palabras lo orillaron a terminar siendo el típico Sasuke frío. Pero eso apaciguó el salvajismo de Sakura. La soltó y ella sólo se alejó unos pasos y cabizbaja.

—Escucha, sé que recuerdas cosas malas sobre mí.

—Quisiste matarme.

—Sí, quise hacerlo —ella lo miró—, pero no volverá a pasar.

—¿Por qué querías matarme? ¡¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no lo intentarás de nuevo?! —Se abrazó a sí misma.

—Porque ya no hay oscuridad en mi corazón. Ya no quiero romper nuestros lazos.

—Todos mis recuerdos sobre ti volvieron —confesó triste—, y ahora entiendo que todo este tiempo he sido... una persona horrible. Te fastidié tanto a tal grado que hice que me odiaras y, no quiero verte, tengo miedo y tengo vergüenza.

—No han regresado todos tus recuerdos.

—Tú no puedes saber eso.

—Sí puedo, hay cosas que no recuerdas todavía. Sonrisas compartidas, trabajo en equipo y una promesa.

Sakura miró a todos lados pensando en cómo él podía asegurar eso. Sus recuerdos volvieron, estaba convencida de ello y esos momentos de los que Sasuke hablaba no estaban en su memoria.

—No es verdad, nunca me sonreíste cuando fuimos niños, ni hiciste nada en equipo conmigo sólo decías que yo era fastidiosa. Tampoco hay promesas, ¿promesas de qué?

—Te pedí perdón cuando perdí mi brazo y estabas curándome. Por todo lo malo que fui contigo. Luego, cuando decidí marcharme a recorrer el mundo tú me dijiste que querías acompañarme.

—¿Yo dije eso?

Sakura se pegó a un árbol y trató de hacer memoria de aquel acto.

—Sí, lo dijiste.

—Pero no te acompañé, no he ido contigo a ningún lado.

—Te dije que no, pero te hice una promesa.

Los ojos de Sakura miraban el rostro de Sasuke, quien lucía distinto a aquel que vivía en sus recuerdos. Se veía tranquilo, nada hostil y hasta amable.

—¿Cuál fue tu promesa?

Sasuke avanzó unos pasos y Sakura se tensó. Se puso frente a ella y levantó su mano.

—Te dije... Te veo pronto —su dedo medio e índice tocaron su frente—, y gracias.

Las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron y un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderó de ella. Revivir esa escena como un _Déjà vu_ desencadenó en serie todo lo que su mente almacenaba bajo protección. Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—¡Sakura!

Sasuke la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo.

 _«—Adelante, diles Sakura. Estoy seguro que tú lo viste antes que nadie. Tienes la mente más brillante y las mejores habilidades analíticas de nuestro equipo. Tú debiste haberlo sospechado un kilómetro atrás.»_

 _«—Sakura, perdón._

— _¿Por qué te disculpas?_

— _Por todo.»_

Sakura estaba quieta apoyando su cara en el pecho de Sasuke, su mente seguía sumergiéndose en innumerables recuerdos más allá de un encuentro en la oficina de Kakashi. Vio esos momentos de su vida donde antes existía un hueco, una parte sin completar.

Esa escena cuando conoció a Sasuke en aquel primer día en la Academia; ese tierno amor de infancia. Le gustó desde que lo vio, era el niño más serio y con los ojos más bonitos. Apostaba su vida a que si sonreía, sería todavía más lindo pero con el paso del tiempo, se volvió más frío y desabrido.

Sus recuerdos le llevaron hasta ese momento, cuando se sentía atraída por lo genial que él era. Sus frases eran dignas de un muchacho interesante y apuesto. Su fuerza, sus notas altas y su habilidad como ninja. Casi todas sus compañeras estaban locas por él, y ella hizo lo posible por verse bonita para gustarle, pero parecía que Sasuke jamás miraba a nadie.

Se convirtieron en parte de un mismo equipo y conoció a otro Sasuke, uno que a veces parecía doblegarse a la situación y aunque orgulloso, era de confianza. Pero con un oscuro pasado que finalmente lo alcanzó y aunque quiso detenerlo, no pudo evitarlo.

Sakura asimilaba toda esa información, la razón por la que su cariño perduró y su amor maduró con el tiempo. Ese Sasuke que le partió el corazón tantas veces y pensando que ni siquiera él lo sabía.

Vio ese momento cuando le prometió volver, y cuando lo hizo, estaba con Momoka. Ese sufrimiento la orilló a la desatinada decisión de querer borrarlo de su memoria y con ello, desató un sinfín de situaciones tristes y dolorosas que involucraron a más personas.

—Sakura... ¿Puedes oírme?

—Al final, sí cumpliste tu promesa —dijo sin despegar su cara del pecho de Sasuke—, volviste.

—No de la manera que imaginaste.

—Sasuke ¿sabes cuántas veces te he confesado mi amor? —Sus ojos se humedecieron, por fin sentía que todo había regresado y ese amor desbordante era más intenso que antes.

—No lo sé Sakura, perdón... No soy bueno con estas cosas.

—Gracias por salvarme —se apartó de él y se limpió los ojos—. Yo sabía que no me dejarías en manos de esos sucios criminales—. ¡Ahora vamos por esos malditos! —Se dio la media vuelta y puso ambas manos en sus caderas.

—Ya no intentas huir ¿ya no me tienes miedo?

Sakura quería decirle que sus recuerdos, todos, habían regresado, pero no se atrevió. No lo consideró un buen momento.

—Soy Sakura Haruno, no debo tener miedo.

Sasuke sonrió levemente, aunque ella no pudo verlo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué traigo esta camiseta? Espera un minuto... ¿No es tuya? —Lo miró y él asintió— ¡Ah!

Buscó bajo ésta para asegurarse de que todavía traía su antigua blusa y sintió un gran alivio cuando se dio cuenta que sólo le había puesto la camiseta sobre su ropa.

—Ahora que ya no estás histérica podemos irnos. Buscaremos a Kamus.

—¿Qué pasará con Tamura, los dos ninjas que lo cuidan y los tipos que me secuestraron?

Sasuke se mordió el pulgar para invocar a Garuda.

—Quita de la lista a los tipos que te secuestraron —miró a Sakura—, ellos ya son historia.

Sakura no respondió, sólo tragó saliva imaginando el final de ambos.

—Sube —ordenó Sasuke—, esta misión está a punto de ser completada.

Se trepó al halcón y se sentó detrás de Sasuke.

—¿Qué pasará después de que... esto termine?

—Kamus y Momoka volverán a su aldea sanos y salvos.

—Me refiero... A ti y a mí.

Sasuke no contestó y Sakura se sintió estúpida por decir aquello. Inmediatamente sintió que estaba actuando como la chiquilla tonta y enamoradiza que rogaba por migajas de cariño.

—No me hagas caso —rió—, ya sé que volveremos a Konoha.

Sin voltear, Sasuke tomó la mano más próxima de Sakura y la puso alrededor de su cintura para que se sujetara fuerte de él.

—No todavía —dijo—, todavía tenemos un mundo por recorrer.

Garuda se elevó a un cielo azul lleno de nubes blancas y un sol resplandeciente, tan brillante como los verdes ojos de Sakura y tan cálido como su corazón.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por su apoyo. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	44. PAÍS DE LA MIEL

**CAPÍTULO 44.- "PAÍS DE LA MIEL"**

Viajar por el cielo mientras mis brazos rodeaban el cuerpo de Sasuke y mi rostro acariciaba su espalda... No podía pedir nada más en esos momentos. Había deseado estar así desde mucho tiempo atrás.

No volveríamos a Konoha después de la misión. Esa frase todavía sonaba tan irreal, ¿por qué Sasuke querría retrasar nuestro regreso?

Cerré los ojos y me aferré más a su cuerpo mientras rozaba mi cara en su ropa y me apoyaba para sentir su textura.

—¿Podrías por favor despegar tu cara de mi espalda? Me está volviendo loco.

Me enderecé sin soltarlo y tragué saliva; perdí la razón dejándome llevar por mis impulsos. Eso no era normal en mí, definitivamente no. Yo podía ser agresiva, gritona, un poco inmadura pero aunque mi interior me reclamara el hacer cosas imprudentes en base a mis pensamientos cada vez que veía a Sasuke, jamás accedería. A menos que él estuviera de acuerdo.

—Lo siento, tuve un poco de frío por el viento —mentí, de frío nada, estaba ardiendo de vergüenza.

—Ya casi llegamos, Kamus debería estar esperándonos donde le indiqué.

—Sasuke... ¿Dónde está mi equipaje?

Él se quedó mudo.

—¿Sasuke?

—La posada donde dejaste a Momoka se incendió. Se perdió todo tu equipaje.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Ah! Sakura no me aprietes tanto.

Por la sorpresa me había aferrado con más fuerza de su abdomen, pero es que estaba aturdida por saber aquello. Tenía toda mi herramienta médica y más cosas valiosas.

—Lo perdí... ¿todo?

—Sólo pude rescatar la fotografía que llevabas, perdón.

Aunque no podía ver su rostro porque estaba sentado frente a mí dándome la espalda, el tono apagado de su voz me dijo que él se sentía mal por ello.

—Está bien, no importa. Sólo son cosas materiales pero gracias por salvar esa foto, es mi tesoro más preciado.

No le quise expresar mi pena por haber perdido la blusa que me compró pues eso empeoraría su sentir, pero me entristecía; sólo la pude vestir dos veces y la extrañaría mucho.

Durante ese viaje, con mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y el viento golpeando nuestros rostros recordé aquellos días cuando pensé que sería imposible volver a hablar con él de manera normal y ser así de cercanos... Más cercanos que antes.

Garuda descendió en tierra firme, el paisaje estaba cubierto por decenas de árboles y maleza. Kamus bajó desde lo alto de una gruesa rama en la que estaba sentado esperándonos; al verme, sus labios dibujaron una amplia sonrisa.

—Doctora Sakura, qué alegría me da verte otra vez.

Se acercó y sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas, me sentí avergonzada y bajé la mirada.

—Gracias por cuidar de Momoka y nuestro hijo, ella me contó de tu gran hazaña.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer, es mi trabajo después de todo.

Sus manos liberaron las mías y miró a Sasuke con otra expresión, una más seria.

—Cuando leí que Tamura logró escapar me di cuenta que las cosas no son tan sencillas con él. No se va a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando que lo encontremos.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde pudo haber ido? —Esta vez fue Sasuke quien habló.

—Si huyó con sus dos ninjas eso significa que ya evaluó el nivel que tienes como shinobi y se ha dado cuenta que no pueden derrotarte, por lo que estoy seguro que ha ido con su clan buscando algún pretexto para protegerse bajo las leyes del país.

—¿Qué tipo de excusas puede poner? —Pregunté. Kamus se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el tronco de un árbol.

—Puede decir que he contratado a un ninja para que lo asesine, y sin un delito aparente de su parte, sería difícil no verme como el enemigo en este caso.

Sasuke bufó y ambos lo miramos.

—Ese bastardo, estuve tan cerca de masacrarlo —apretó su puño.

Mi estúpida debilidad arruinó el plan de Sasuke, él no lo diría para evitar incomodarme pero yo sabía que lejos de ser útil fui un estorbo. Me había jurado que no volvería a quedarme atrás y allí estaba de nuevo estropeándolo todo.

—¡Lo tengo!

Kamus y Sasuke me voltearon a ver.

—¿Qué pasa doctora Sakura?

—Vamos al territorio del enemigo, voy a transformarme en Momoka, sé que la están buscando y cuando me vean entonces no se quedarán de brazos cruzados.

—No —Sasuke dijo casi de inmediato—. No lo harás de nuevo.

—Sasuke escúchame, es la única opción que tenemos para atrapar a Tamura sin afectar a Kamus. Sabemos que es un maldito ¿no? Sólo hay que entregar pruebas.

—Bueno doctora Sakura, es un buen plan sin embargo, al igual que yo, Momoka podría ser acusada de traición. Ellos podrían decir que la atraparon intentando robar o algo así.

—No, no lo entienden todavía —caminé frente a ellos—. Voy a hacerles creer que soy Momoka y mientras me encargo de eso, ustedes reunirán a quienes consideren necesarios para acusar a Tamura del secuestro de una ciudadana del país del Fuego. Cuando lleguen al sitio donde me tendrán, antes de que Tamura pueda decir que capturó a una ladrona, desharé la transformación mostrándome tal cual soy y allí es donde se le cae el teatro.

—Hmm... Eso podría funcionar.

—Ni lo pienses.

—Sasuke, no va a pasarme nada esta vez. Me he recuperado, podré defenderme si intentan hacerme algo. Obviamente sé que quieres partir la cabeza de ese hombre pero ya no tenemos excusas para hacerlo sin meternos en conflictos políticos. Kakashi sensei confía en nosotros y esto es lo único que se me ocurre para ayudar después de todo lo que ocasioné.

Sasuke miró al cielo y frunció el ceño, luego se dirigió a Kamus.

—Y si este plan funciona y Tamura resulta culpable ¿qué pasará con él?

—Será llevado a la prisión de la aldea Marfil, es la más lejana a la aldea del Cristal.

—No me convence del todo, ese tipo asesinó a tu padre y cometió más barbaridades. Estar encerrado tras un par de rejas no es suficiente castigo. ¿Crees que su clan se quedará muy satisfecho y no tomarán venganza? A los tipos como él hay que eliminarlos.

La frialdad en las palabras de Sasuke no me eran indiferentes, él tenía razón pero tampoco podíamos entrometernos en las leyes de otro país.

—Tomaré el cargo de Señor Feudal del país de la Miel, es el máximo poder establecido y ellos no podrán hacernos nada. Voy a despojarlos de su posición en el Gran Congreso y serán simples ciudadanos. Vengaré la muerte de mi padre —miró fijamente a Sasuke—, no lo he olvidado. Tampoco voy a perdonarles las aberraciones que le encubrieron a Tamura, esas pobres muchachas no quedarán sin justicia.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Kamus dirigió su vista a mí.

—Tamura a parte de asesino, es un violador.

Solté un resoplido, ese desgraciado estaba más que podrido.

—Lo que deberás hacer una vez que tomes tu cargo como líder de tu país, es cambiar algunas leyes y reforzar la seguridad. Sé que no tienen ninjas pero cuentan con algunos militares ¿no es así?

—Efectivamente, el padre de Momoka es uno de ellos.

—¿Por qué no creas un ejército? Si se mantienen viviendo tan confiadamente, es posible que un día de estos algún país económicamente más poderoso quiera aprovecharse de ustedes.

—Sasuke, amigo —puso su mano en el hombro de éste—, ya veo por qué eres un genio. Nuestro país siempre estará en deuda con el país del Fuego.

(...)

Sasuke terminó por aceptar mi propuesta. Llegamos al país de La Miel casi al anochecer, mis energías estaban bien y tenía buena reserva de chakra. Kamus me mostró la residencia del clan Zakum _-de la familia de Tamura-._ Observábamos desde lo alto de un muro de piedra el patio de la gran casa.

—Tamura debe estar allí, no irá a ninguna parte en la que no se sienta seguro.

—Bien.

Me puse de pie y me transformé en Momoka. Kamus me veía asombrado.

—De verdad te ves como ella —sus ojos empezaban a tomar cierto brillo, Sasuke le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Tranquilo, no te distraigas. Sakura —me miró y movió su cabeza en aprobación—, recuerda que prometiste ser cuidadosa. Te quiero de regreso en una sola pieza.

—Voy a estar bien, no puedo morir —alcé mi pulgar—, tengo que viajar contigo y de ninguna manera voy a dejarte solo.

Kamus miró a Sasuke y éste hacia otro lado, sabía que había logrado incomodarlo.

—Ahora mismo vamos a buscar a los miembros del Congreso —dijo Kamus—, tienes que ser rápida.

Salté desde el muro hasta el suelo del patio. Aunque lo que quería era ser descubierta, primero tenía que asegurarme de que Tamura estuviera allí.

Me escabullí entre los muros y logré trepar hasta una ventana, miré dentro de la habitación pero la cortina me impedía ver imágenes claras, sólo pude deducir que se trataba de una sirvienta limpiando la habitación.

Recorrí el techo con cautela y llegué a otra de las habitaciones; asomé mi cabeza y pude ver a una mujer y dos hombres hablando, permanecí un rato así cuando de pronto apareció el cretino que tanto buscaba.

Miré hacia el muro donde estaban Kamus y Sasuke y les hice la señal de que lo había encontrado. Rápidamente se fueron.

Toqué la ventana y salté de nueva cuenta al patio, me quedé mirando hacia arriba hasta que vi el cristal abrirse y dos personas asomándose.

No escuché lo que dijeron pero al verme inmediatamente volvieron adentro; intuí que bajarían tan rápido como pudieran así que me relajé para esperarlos.

Las puertas del patio se abrieron y de la residencia vi salir a tres hombres armados con espadas, los dos ninjas que protegían a Tamura, la mujer de la habitación y a Tamura.

—Momoka Yoru —dijo la mujer con un rostro sombrío. No se veía muy mayor, calculé que estaba en sus cuarentas— ¿Cómo entraste aquí maldita basura?

No contesté nada, tenía que seguir escuchando sus palabras para tratar de armar una conversación sin que sospecharan que era una impostora.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella señora?

—¡Mátenla!

—Madre, espera —Tamura la tomó por los hombros—, esto puede ser una trampa.

Comprendí que Tamura no sería estúpido después de lo que sucedió en aquella cueva por lo que finalmente me decidí a responder. Fingí que temblaba de miedo y abrí mis labios.

—Por favor se lo suplico, liberen a la mujer —me arrodillé—, ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—¿Eh? ¿La mujer?

—Tal vez se refiere a la pelirrosa que Hazo le llevó —oí a uno de los ninjas decir.

—Ah, de modo que así es ¿eh? —Tamura caminó hacia mí y se puso de cuclillas para alzar mi rostro, nuevamente estaba viendo esa maldita mirada de perversión—. Así que esa arpía es tu amiga.

—Por favor señor, déjenla libre. Es a mí a quien buscan.

—Tamura —habló la mujer—, debes ordenar que la encarcelen ahora mismo. Acusémosla ante el Gran Congreso como una traidora al igual que ese apestoso Zumiko.

—Madre, todavía tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Momoka me debe algo.

Tamura me estiró del brazo para levantarme, su madre bufó y se acercó a mí.

—Cuando termines de jugar con esta moscamuerta, haz lo que he ordenado. Si quieres esa silla, debes obedecer a tu madre.

—Juro por Kamus que alguien va a matarte si me tocas —le dije a Tamura para hacerlo enojar. Pero fue su madre la que reaccionó antes y me plantó una cachetada que me hizo hervir la sangre.

—Por tu culpa he sufrido carencias y burlas, pero mi martirio terminará pronto. Me alegro tanto de que ese espurio haya muerto.

No entendía el odio que esa mujer podía sentir por Momoka ni tampoco me importaba. Pero me daba cuenta que su avaricia no tenía límites, pues hablaba de carencias cuando prácticamente vivían en la gloria gracias a los negocios ilegales que su familia tenía.

—Y a usted también la matarán —le escupí.

—¡Perra maldita!

Iba a golpearme de nuevo pero Tamura detuvo su mano.

—Madre, no te metas en esto. Yo me encargaré de ella, ve y notifícale a los demás que tenemos a Momoka. Podemos proceder con lo acordado.

No entendí sus planes pues no lo dijeron claramente por supuesto, así evitarían informarme de todo.

Tamura me sujetó fuerte de la muñeca y me llevó con él, sus ninjas lo siguieron. Caminamos un largo pasillo, las sirvientas que le encontraban por el camino eran mujeres jóvenes que reflejaban temor en sus miradas. Bajaban la cabeza y temblaban, no quería ni imaginarme que ese desgraciado también les hubiera hecho daño.

Nos detuvimos ante una gran puerta de caoba. La mano de Tamura tomó el pomo y lo giró, luego miró a sus hombres.

—Quédense aquí y vigilen.

Ellos asintieron. Me empujó y caí al suelo del interior de la habitación. Había imaginado que era su dormitorio pero tal sorpresa me llevé cuando alcé la mirada y presencié aquel terrorífico lugar.

Había una cama de cemento con algunos grilletes y cadenas, y entre otras cosas, varios artículos punzo-cortantes que espantaban a cualquiera. Esa habitación era de tortura, y seguramente la utilizaba para castigar a quien él consideraba necesario.

Me levantó bruscamente y me llevó hacia el camastro donde me presionó con fuerza para sentarme.

—No tienes idea de cuánto he esperado este momento —se relamió los labios—. Sabes que no debiste desafiarme.

—¿Vas a liberar a la mujer? —Insistí, tratando de lucir asustada.

—No lo sé —pasó su dedo índice por mi cuello—, todo depende de tu comportamiento.

—¿Has abusado de esas sirvientas? —Lo miré directo a los ojos tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

—Eres demasiado quisquillosa —me apretó fuerte de los hombros—. Es hora de divertirnos.

—Sabes que te odio ¿verdad?

—No me importa, no pretendo hacer que me ames.

—Sabes que ese ninja va a matarte ¿verdad? —Sonreí y él cambió su semblante— Aunque te escondas, aunque huyas kilómetros y kilómetros, él —susurré cerca de su oído—, va a ma-tar-te.

Sus manos se dirigieron a mi cuello y lo apretó con fuerza.

—¡Cierra la boca!

Para su mala fortuna, la Sakura débil no estaba frente a él. Sujeté sus muñecas y las apreté tan fuerte que no tuvo más remedio que soltarme.

Se tambaleó mientras se sobaba. No me moví, permanecí allí sentada mirándolo.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —Dijo— ¿Por qué ya no estás temblando de miedo?

—¿No vas a violarme? —Incliné mi cabeza— Anda, ¿no es ese tu plan? ¡Ah! —Chasqueé los dedos— Ya sé, te dio miedo lo que dije.

Arrugó la frente y caminó hacia otro extremo de la habitación para tomar un cuchillo largo. Regresó con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

—¿Estás buscando la muerte? —Me amenazó con el objeto— ¿Tan rápido quieres reunirte con Kamus en el otro mundo?

Tragué saliva mientras observaba el cuchillo, Sasuke me pidió ser cuidadosa pero también necesitaba pruebas de haber sido maltratada para que los cargos fueran peores.

—¿Vas a matarme? ¿Eso quieres?

—Claro que lo deseo, pero —me miró de pies a cabeza— todavía no.

Rompió mi blusa dejándome el sostén descubierto y luego se abalanzó contra mí amenazándome con su cuchillo si ponía resistencia.

—Si te mueves, te haré daño —dijo muy cerca de mi rostro—, ¿eso quieres?

—No, lo que quiero es que pagues por todo lo que has hecho, maldito.

—Momoka, ¿cuándo te volviste tan despiadadamente sexy?

El tipo estaba enfermo, tenía una extraña obsesión por la sangre y tortura. Eso sin mencionar su deseo casi palpable de dominación sexual. Con el cuchillo empezó a cortar mi brazo desnudo y ardió como el infierno.

—Eso es, grita más, siente el placer del dolor.

—¡Te odio bastardo! —Exclamé entre quejidos.

—Apenas estamos comenzando.

Con su mano tomó salvajemente mi cabello y lo estiró para acercar mi cara a la suya.

 _«Él es el culpable de que Sasuke no regresara por ti. Él provocó que Momoka tuviera que huir y Kamus sufriera graves heridas. Él.»_

—Te odio.

Todo transcurrió en cámara lenta en esos momentos. Moví mi cabeza a pesar del dolor que me provocaba su mano en mi cabello y terminé dándole un cabezazo que lo destanteó y cayó al suelo.

No estaba dispuesta a soportar más esas humillaciones, quería hacerlo pagar allí mismo. Sasuke y Kamus estaban tardando demasiado.

Tomé el cuchillo y lo miré con tanto odio que sólo pudo gritar por ayuda. Sus ninjas entraron a la habitación y rápidamente me atraparon. Podía liberarme del agarre pero no lo hice porque escuché una voz femenina aproximarse.

La madre de Tamura entró a la habitación y nos miró fijamente, especialmente al cuchillo que yo traía en la mano. Ante eso, vi una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

—Traigan a esa ladrona —ordenó.

—Madre...

—Tamura, hijo... Los consejeros del Gran Congreso están aquí. Ellos dicen que recibieron un reporte contra ti y quieren cerciorarse que todo está en orden.

—¿Qué? —Tamura se enderezó— ¿Quién se atrevió a hablar mal de mí?

—Vamos a la sala mayor, allí nos esperan. Les explicaremos que esto es un malentendido, y que necesitan castigar a esta infame criminal.

Dentró de mí, sentí alegría de saber que las cosas estaban resultando de acuerdo a mi plan.

Los ninjas me escoltaron hasta el sitio donde tres hombres vestidos con largas túnicas azules nos esperaban. Antes de llegar, deshice la transformación sin que se dieran cuenta. Luego me percaté que mi ropa en realidad sí fue dañada y mi blusa estaba rota mostrando mi sostén, al igual que la marca del brazo que estaba llena de sangre.

Tamura se acomodó el cabello y saludó a los inquilinos como si fuera un hombre pulcro y con gran moral.

—Señores, qué honor tenerlos en mi residencia. ¿A qué se debe el honor de sus visitas a estas horas de la noche? —Se sentó en uno de los sillones junto a su madre, los consejeros no dejaban de verme.

—Hemos sido informados de un secuestro —dijo uno de ellos—. Quisimos venir personalmente a comprobarlo.

—Como podrán ver, no hay tal cosa. Esta mujer que ven aquí es una ladrona, la hemos atrapado dentro de nuestra casa.

La mujer al señalarme volteó y su mirada cambió a una de terror cuando notó que no era Momoka.

—¿Qué pasa, madre?

Tamura movió su cabeza y cuando nuestros ojos se conectaron, el miedo se apoderó de sus rasgos. De inmediato se levantó de su asiento.

—¡Impostora!

—¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Dónde está Momoka? —Exigió la mujer— Señores, esto... Ella es su cómplice.

Los hombres me miraron.

—Señor Tamura, esta mujer es una aldeana del país del Fuego. ¿Saben lo peligroso que es esto?

—Se-se-señores, esto no es lo que parece. Ella ha entrado a este lugar sin consentimiento nuestro.

—Está herida —dijo otro de los consejeros—, ¿se puede saber qué pasó?

—Se ha caído de un muro —intervino la mujer—, nosotros sólo la manteníamos en custodia.

—Han intentado violarme —expresé—. Él tiene una habitación de tortura con armas afiladas y cadenas. Me ha llevado allí y quiso abusar de mí.

—¡Mentira! —Gritó la mujer.

—No es verdad —Tamura volteó con los consejeros—, es un invento para perjudicarme.

—Por favor consejeros —la mujer caminó hasta ponerse frente a mí dándome la espalda—. No nos exasperemos, ha sido un infortunio simplemente. Esta mujer puede estar pasando por una especie de trauma, sus pensamientos están confundidos.

—Señora Zakum, permítanos revisar su residencia. Si no encontramos ninguna habitación de tortura entonces les eximiremos de los cargos.

Los rostros de madre e hijo palidecieron.

—Una planta subterránea, pasillo a la derecha, tercera puerta —dije—. Allí está esa habitación. Tengo el mal presentimiento de que también lastima a su servidumbre.

—¡Cállate mentirosa!

—Señora Zakum —habló fuerte un consejero—. Nuestro país está severamente afectado por la terrible pérdida del Señor Feudal, sin un líder no podemos correr este tipo de riesgos.

—¿Por qué es tan importante esta mujer? —Dijo Tamura— Sólo es una extranjera. ¿Quién se atrevería reclamarla? Estamos muy lejos del país del Fuego.

—Sakura Uchiha —dijo un hombre y capturó toda mi atención—. Su esposo, el último sobreviviente del famoso clan Uchiha ha venido por ella. Si no la regresamos sana y salva, este país se verá involucrado en un conflicto bélico contra una tierra de ninjas expertos. Eso es lo que pasa señor Tamura, si usted y su madre nos han metido en este problema nos encargaremos de que lo paguen muy duramente.

—Señor consejero, ¡señor consejero!

A pesar de que la mujer quiso detenerlos, los hombres siguieron avanzando e hicieron una señal para que dos hombres más entraran a la residencia. Parecían militares que resguardaban la seguridad de aquellos miembros del parlamento.

Yo seguía incapaz de moverme porque los ninjas aún me sujetaban de los brazos. Si me liberaba, quedaría descubierta como kunoichi y no planeaba verme fuerte, quería provocar más lástima.

Tras varios minutos un escándalo se escuchó cuando los consejeros regresaron a la sala. Sus rostros eran decepción y enojo puro; la mujer casi se arrastraba por el suelo intentando dar explicaciones y Tamura estaba muy serio siguiéndoles el paso.

—¡Silencio! —Gritó el consejero que lucía más viejo. Su larga barba oscura y sus cejas pronunciadas le daban un aura de autoritarismo—. ¡Esto es imperdonable! ¿Cómo es posible que su clan esté dentro de nuestro Gran Parlamento?

—Señor, no es lo que parece. Déjeme explicarle.

—Señora, no hay más que explicar —miró a los ninjas—, liberen a la joven mujer.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí y luego me soltaron. Me dolían las muñecas por lo fuerte que me apretaron.

—Señora Uchiha —hicieron una reverencia—, su marido la espera afuera.

Salimos de la residencia por la puerta principal, la madre de Tamura seguía queriendo corregir el error mientras berreaba y caminaba tras nosotros.

La silueta de Sasuke pronto se convirtió en una imagen clara para mí. Él se deshizo de su capa para cubrirme el cuerpo, pues vio que mi blusa había sido destrozada.

—Lamentamos mucho esta situación —dijo un consejero a Sasuke—, estamos muy apenados.

—Saben lo malo que es esto ¿no es así? —Sasuke les reprendió con su grave voz—. Mi esposa fue secuestrada por ese hombre ciudadano de este país.

—No queremos conflictos con el país del Fuego, rogamos por su perdón. Nos encargaremos de castigar al señor Tamura y a su madre como es debido.

—Creemos que tiene más crímenes encubiertos, por lo que nos aseguraremos de investigar más a fondo.

Todavía seguíamos hablando cuando me percaté de lo que acontecía detrás de los consejeros. Tamura traía algo en su mano, no era un cuchillo ni nada de eso, era algo distinto. Apuntó con dicho objeto hacia los miembros del Parlamento y apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando Sasuke empujó a uno de los hombres y recibió el impacto.

El estruendo de aquella explosión me causó escalofríos, no entendía qué estaba sucediendo. El alboroto se formó y quienes pasaban cerca de la residencia gritaron; algunos corrieron y otros se escondieron para ver.

Miré a Sasuke, estaba de rodillas en el suelo sujetando su hombro izquierdo y entonces vi demasiada sangre cayendo hacia el suelo.

—¡Sasuke!

Grité aterrorizada y me puse de cuclillas para revisarlo. Su expresión facial era de inmenso dolor, sólo se apretaba más el hombro y se quejaba.

—¿Qué pasó? No entiendo.

Me temblaban las manos, los consejeros se acercaron a Sasuke y los militares intentaron detener a Tamura quien seguía apuntándonos con ese raro artefacto.

—¡Van a morir!

—¡Tamura! ¡Señor Tamura baje esa arma! —Exigía un consejero— ¡Esto sólo va a empeorar las cosas!

—¿Es un arma? —Pensé. Esa cosa era parecida a un cañón, sólo que versión pequeña.

—Sakura —Sasuke me habló entre quejidos y se levantó poco a poco—, acaba con él.

Sus ojos suplicantes me indicaron que aunque él quería hacerse cargo, estaba demasiado dolorido para poder atacarlo.

Las vidas de todos corrían peligro si lo dejaba con esa arma en su mano. Todavía estaba apuntándonos, tomé aire y pedí a los consejeros que se hicieran a un lado. Cerré mi puñó y lo estampé contra el suelo antes de que activara el objeto contra nosotros.

La tierra se removió junto con el concreto y estalló en un recorrido hasta Tamura logrando lanzarlo contra un muro. Se pegó en la espalda y cayó al suelo, sus ninjas me lanzaron varios kunai mas, pude derribarlos todos.

Salté sobre ellos y de un codazo noqueé a uno, el segundo apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear cuando de una patada le fracturé la nariz y cayó inconsciente junto a su compañero.

—¡¿Qué vas a hacerle a mi hijo?! —Gritaba la mujer con desesperación, ni siquiera la miré, sólo avancé hasta tomar del cuello de la camisa a Tamura.

—No sabes cómo me gustaría matarte por todo el daño que has ocasionado, pero eso sólo implicaría terminar rápido con esto y tú mereces sufrir más.

Me miró como si no sintiera nada, alcé mi mano y lo golpeé para luego desmayarlo. Los militares se aseguraron de llevarse a los ninjas, pronto llegaron refuerzos y tomaron a Tamura y su madre para juzgarlos por sus crímenes.

Yo atendía a Sasuke del daño que recibió en su hombro izquierdo. Se quejaba fuerte del dolor que sentía, apenas pude detener el sangrado.

—Tranquilo, vas a estar bien.

Seguí usando mi jutsu médico. Los consejeros seguían junto a nosotros, algunos aldeanos me llevaron toallas para limpiar la sangre.

—Necesito llevarlo a un hospital, no tengo mi equipo médico para tratar la herida.

—¿Es usted doctora? —Preguntó el consejero de barba oscura.

—Sí, por favor díganme dónde hay un hospital.

—Tenemos una clínica, ya hemos pedido el carruaje del Parlamento, no debe tardar.

Sasuke se apretaba el brazo y jadeaba con dolor. Eso sólo me partía el corazón, odiaba a Tamura con todas mis fuerzas, no dejaba de repetirme que debí haberlo matado.

— _¡_ _Shannarō! —_ Grité con angustia— ¡¿Qué rayos era ese objeto?! —Miré a los consejeros con mis ojos llorosos.

—¿No la conoce? Es un arma de caza, un prototipo avanzado que sólo está permitido para cazar animales. Está prohibido usarlo en humanos.

—Dispara pequeños proyectiles de metal para perforar.

Escuchar de ese nuevo armamento me estremeció, si mis dudas eran ciertas, Sasuke tenía uno de esos proyectiles clavado en el húmero proximal, es decir, el hueso de la parte superior de su brazo.

Intenté calmar su dolor con mi jutsu médico, pero necesitaba anestesiarlo y sacar ese objeto para reparar el daño.

Llegamos a la clínica y por órdenes del Parlamento, obtuve el permiso de ingresar al quirófano para tratar personalmente la herida en el hombro de Sasuke.

Solicité la asistencia de enfermeras y el médico disponible. Me prestaron un proyectil para que me familiarizara y viera con lo que estaba tratando.

—La anestesia pronto hará efecto, resiste Sasuke.

Nuestra vida como ninjas implicaba armas punzo-cortantes, venenos, papeles explosivos pero jamás había visto un arma así. El dolor debía ser terrible, y Sasuke lo estaba experimentando.

—Necesito abrir su piel.

La cirugía me tomó un buen rato, pero tuve que pensar con la cabeza fría, como Lady Tsunade me lo enseñó. Sasuke no perdió mucha sangre, así que eso era un problema menos.

Finalmente pude sacar el proyectil de su hueso y aplicar mi jutsu médico para tratar directamente con la reconstrucción de éste. Aunque, debido a la profundidad del daño, Sasuke tardaría varios días en sanar completamente.

Coloqué el vendaje en su hombro; él siguió dormido a causa del medicamento. Fue trasladado a la sala de recuperación.

Lo dejé descansar y fui a la sala de espera. Allí estaba Kamus, sentado con un rostro lleno de preocupación, al verme se levantó rápidamente.

—¿Cómo está?

—Está fuera de peligro, ya está recuperándose pero tardará un tiempo en sanar por completo.

—Doctora Sakura, lo siento.

—No, no es tu culpa. Nosotros no sabíamos que existían este tipo de armas, yo ni siquiera entendía qué sucedía hasta que me lo explicaron.

—No pensé que Tamura tuviera una de éstas, apenas están implementándose en el pueblo y están estrictamente prohibidas para usarse en humanos.

—Eso también me lo dijeron. ¿Por qué crearon algo como eso?

—Es por los jabalíes salvajes, hay muchos de ellos en los campos de este pueblo y sus alrededores.

Me senté en una de las sillas de plástico. Con tanto que sucedió, ni siquiera me había curado la herida del brazo, la cual Tamura me hizo con el cuchillo.

—¿Qué pasará con ese hombre? —Pregunté.

—Por lo ocurrido, va a ser juzgado y es posible que le den la pena máxima.

—¿Cuál es?

—La ejecución.

—¿Qué hay de su madre y su demás familia? Todos ellos están involucrados en sus porquerías.

—Serán encarcelados, voy a encargarme de eso.

—¿Kamus Zumiko?

La voz de un hombre nos hizo volver el rostro hacia un lado. Estaban los tres consejeros y dos hombres más, luciendo el mismo atuendo que percibí como el uniforme del Parlamento.

—¡Estás vivo!

—Vine a ocupar mi cargo como Señor Feudal.

—¡Qué alegría! Pensamos que no tendríamos un buen líder como lo fue tu padre.

—¿Han cuidado bien de mi familia? ¿Cómo está Kade?

—Su hermano está bien, lo habíamos considerado para ocupar el puesto pero sigue siendo muy joven e inexperto.

—Kamus —un hombre se acercó—, ¿tienes alguna relación con estos ninjas del país del Fuego?

Kamus me miró de reojo.

—Son mis amigos. Ellos nos salvaron la vida a Momoka y a mí, así que son mis invitados. Pero ahora uno de ellos está herido y esto no habla bien de nuestro país.

Los consejeros bajaron la mirada.

—Vamos a castigar severamente al clan Zakum. Por favor, toma posesión del puesto cuanto antes, este país ha estado decayendo poco a poco.

Kamus habló con ellos sobre muchas cosas más, entre ellas, les pidió resguardar las fronteras y encontrar a los criminales que se habían unido a Tamura para hacer sus maldades.

Sasuke estuvo en recuperación un día, después, fuimos a la casa de la familia de Kamus donde fuimos recibidos por su madre y sus tres hermanos menores. Sasuke se recuperaba poco a poco por lo que una vez que estuvo mejor, Kamus me pidió que fuera a recoger a Momoka, ya era tiempo de que ella volviera a casa después de tanto tiempo.

Ella no podía creer que por fin estuviera pasando las puertas de su aldea, sus ojos brillaron con nostalgia y veía a su alrededor con emoción, como si fuera una niña.

—Bienvenida a casa, Momoka.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, respondiendo a dos preguntas que me hicieron. Primero: Elizabeth García, sí, eres tú la chica a la que me refería, gracias por recomendar la historia, eres muy amable.**_

 _ **Segundo: No, lamentablemente no habrá segunda temporada.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	45. UNIÓN

**CAPÍTULO 45.- "UNIÓN"**

Tras un largo viaje en uno de los carruajes de Kamus, Momoka y yo por fin llegamos a la aldea de Cristal. La sonrisa en su rostro era tal que me contagiaba de su entusiasmo.

—¿Dónde está Kamus?

Giró sobre sus talones y me dedicó una mirada de emoción, aún estábamos caminando por el pueblo.

—Supongo que en su residencia. ¿Quieres que te lleve allí?

Negó con su cabeza y observó el paisaje que nos rodeaba.

—Vamos a mi casa, quiero ver a mi familia.

Tras indicarme el camino, cruzamos un par de calles y al final de una vereda se encontraba una casa que lucía acogedora y sencilla. Su jardín estaba lleno de flores y plantas de todo tipo finamente acomodadas para dar un aspecto más agradable.

Afuera de ésta, estaba una mujer de edad avanzada con su cabello completamente blanco y recogido en una trenza larga que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

—¡Abuela!

Al oír el fuerte grito de Momoka, la anciana volteó y soltó la canasta que traía en sus manos para recibir con sus brazos abiertos a su nieta, quien sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ella para rodearla con sus manos.

—Momoka, de verdad estás aquí —la mujer había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas y seguía tocando el rostro de su nieta.

—Sí abuela, ¿en dónde está Viko?

—Debe estar adentro jugando, vamos.

La anciana notó mi presencia que no estaba muy apartada de ambas, hizo una reverencia con su cabeza y yo imité su acto.

—Ah, ella es una amiga del país del Fuego —Momoka me tomó por los hombros—, su nombre es Sakura y es una ninja médico, me ha cuidado mucho abuela.

—¡Oh! ¡Una doctora! Mucho gusto, soy Taruru Yoru.

—El placer es todo mío.

—Vamos adentro Sakura, quiero presentarte a mi hermanito.

Momoka me contó que antes de escapar a Konoha, vivía con su abuela, su hermano menor y su padre. Su mamá partió de este mundo cuando su hermano nació por lo que prácticamente el pequeño era como su hijo.

Al ingresar a su humilde morada pude respirar un dulce aroma, su abuela había preparado pan horneado y todo el ambiente era propio de un cálido y amoroso hogar.

Momoka gritó el nombre de su hermano e inmediatamente el pequeño apareció corriendo, se detuvo por instantes junto al marco de una puerta viendo a su hermana de pies a cabeza, luego se lanzó a abrazarla con demasiada alegría. Ver esa escena me partió el corazón.

—¡Momo! ¡Eres tú!

—Claro que soy yo, tonto.

—Pensé que nunca volverías, le dije a papá que me entrenara mucho y un día podría encontrarte de nuevo.

La abuela de Momoka se sentó junto a nosotros.

—Viko sufrió mucho en tu ausencia Momoka, se la pasaba llorando y tu padre no podía consolarlo.

—Pero ya estás aquí, eso significa que vas a quedarte ¿verdad, Momo?

El niño no soltaba a su hermana ni un instante, Momoka le acarició la cabeza.

—Vine para quedarme... Tamura ya no nos hará más daño. Además —alzó su dedo índice—, Kamus y yo por fin vamos a casarnos.

—Esa es una muy buena noticia... ¿Eh? Momoka ¿has subido de peso?

Momoka me miró de reojo y sonrió avergonzada.

—Bueno, un poco, sí...

—Momo, te dije que si comías muchos dulces ibas a engordar.

—No es ese tipo de dulces —masculló Momoka y no pude evitar reír.

—¿Qué pasa hija? ¿Hay algo que debas decirnos?

—Abuela, Viko... Estoy embarazada.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Una fuerte y grave voz me estremeció la columna vertebral, todos miramos hacia atrás y pude ver a un hombre alto, blanco de ojos grises y cabello castaño, supuse que se trataba del padre de Momoka. Ella se levantó y se le quedó mirando.

—Papá... ¡Mira! ¡He vuelto!

El hombre parecía estar en trance, no decía nada ni se movía. Su hija fue hacia el sitio donde él se quedó inmóvil y lo abrazó con fuerza, poco a poco él le correspondió.

—Momoka, ¿cuándo regresaste? Creí que el ninja...

—Está bien, papá. El ninja me cuidó en todo momento y me han tratado muy bien en el país del Fuego.

—¿Usted ha traído a mi hija hasta este lugar? —Me preguntó.

—Sí, nuestro Hokage ha ordenado que traigamos sanos y salvos a ella y a Kamus.

—Momoka, ¿de quién es ese hijo que esperas?

—Es... Ahh... Es de Kamus, papá.

El hombre frunció el ceño y respiró fuerte sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su hija, ella le dedicaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Le dije a Zumiko que te cuidara... Y te res-pe-ta-ra —enfatizó—. ¿Qué significa todo esto Momoka Yoru?

—Papá, no te enfades. Kamus y yo nos vamos a casar, esto no es un juego y además ya soy una mujer adulta.

—Hablaré con Zumiko, él no ha venido a pedirme tu mano.

—Yo creo que ni hace falta.

—¡Momoka!

—Papá no me avergüences en frente de Sakura —fue hasta mi lugar y se puso tras de mí—, mejor vamos a celebrar que estoy de regreso.

—Señorita —el hombre hizo una reverencia—, gracias por cuidar a mi hija.

—No es nada, era mi deber...

Un ladrido, dos ladridos, pronto la habitación se llenó de un par de ladridos y al mirar abajo observé a un perrito de pelaje blanco esponjoso casi queriendo saltar de contento.

—¡Koki! ¡Mi bebé, te extrañé tanto!

Momoka lo abrazó con fuerza y éste le lamió la cara mostrándole su cariño.

—Así que Koki existe después de todo ¿eh? —Le dije.

—No le digas a Sasuke, seguro se enojará mucho si sabe que le puse el nombre de mi perro.

Los días transcurrieron tranquilos, Sasuke y yo seguimos viviendo en la residencia de Kamus. Nos asignó una habitación para cada quien, de este modo Sasuke podría descansar un poco más y recuperarse de la herida ocasionada por aquella arma.

A pesar de estar en el mismo sitio, casi no había hablado con él, pues normalmente estaba acostado durmiendo o hablando con Kamus de cosas que no me contaban. Aunque diariamente revisaba que estuviera mejorando su cicatrización, no cruzábamos más que ciertas palabras y no lo culpaba, entendía que estaba cansado tras una larga caminata y noches enteras sin dormir ni comer bien. Sasuke necesitaba reponer sus fuerzas.

Un día vi a Momoka en la casa de la familia Zumiko, ella estaba de visita y me contó que todos hacían los preparativos para su boda la cual se llevaría a cabo muy pronto. Eso explicaba por qué la mamá de Kamus había estado de tan buen humor últimamente.

Me pidió que la ayudara a escoger un vestido de novia y estaba muy feliz de que yo pudiera estar presente en aquel día tan especial para ella.

Uniéndome a su felicidad, Momoka terminó por contagiarme de su espíritu de alegría y le ayudé lo más que pude en las decoraciones y algunas otras tareas.

Los días pasaron hasta que llegó el momento que ella y su adorado Kamus serían marido y mujer ante la ley.

—¿Me veo muy gorda? Yo sé que mi vientre no se puede ocultar pero ¿qué hay de mis brazos? ¿Están muy anchos?

—Momoka relájate —le di la vuelta para acomodarle el cabello—, estás bien. Te miras tan bonita que te envidio.

—Sakura...

—¿Hmm?

—Gracias por estar aquí conmigo. Estoy feliz de que puedas estar presente en mi boda con Kamus, quien es el hombre a quien verdaderamente amo.

—¿Ya ves? Al final sí te he ayudado con tus preparativos —le di una palmadita en el hombro.

—¿Tú y Sasuke no van a casarse?

Carraspeé y me hice tonta con unos adornos de la mesa. No podía responder a su pregunta y ella lo notó.

—Él parece tan interesado en ti que yo pensé...

—Sasuke es raro —expresé sin dejar de ver las flores del adorno—, su ambigüedad a veces me vuelve loca así que estoy tratando duramente de entender lo que trata de decir con sus pocas palabras y miradas.

—¿Y hasta ahora qué has entendido de él?

—Que me aprecia —regresé la mirada a ella—. Él ha vivido cosas muy tristes desde muy pequeño por lo que no le es fácil mostrar sus sentimientos y menos si estos tienen que ver con cariño o afecto. Pero siendo sincera, creo que ahora es más cálido que antes.

—Pues no pierdas tiempo, tienes que darle un empujoncito. Anda, cambiáte pronto que la ceremonia empezará en dos horas y todo debe estar listo.

(...)

Jamás había sido partícipe de una boda tan elegante como la de Momoka y Kamus, quien en esos momentos ya era oficialmente el Señor Feudal del País de La Miel.

La boda tomó lugar en un amplio jardín, había tantos invitados mostrándome lo muy queridos que eran ambos. Momoka seguro era la mujer más feliz del mundo en ese día.

Sasuke apareció en la ceremonia y se paró junto a mí, él estaba usando un traje completamente negro, simple pero acorde al evento. La madre de Kamus fue especialmente amable con ambos al propiciarnos un techo, comida y obsequiarnos vestimentas para la ocasión.

—Nunca había presenciado este tipo de bodas —dije mientras veía el ritual que se llevaba a cabo.

—Todos los pueblos tienen sus costumbres.

—Esto debe ser como un sueño para ambos ¿no? —Sonreí al ver a Kamus juntar su mano con la de su amada.

—Hmm... Sí, debe serlo.

Guardamos silencio y continuamos viendo y escuchando sus votos matrimoniales.

La ceremonia finalizó dando lugar a la celebración en el jardín, Sasuke caminó lejos de allí y rápidamente le seguí el paso.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿No vas a quedarte?

—Voy a felicitar a Kamus y Momoka, luego me iré a descansar. Realmente este no es un ambiente cómodo para mí.

—Pero Sasuke...

Había deseado que se quedara conmigo en la fiesta, imaginé tantos momentos y posibles escenarios con él que al saber que quería retirarse no pude sentir otra cosa sino decepción; pero así era él después de todo.

Tras intercambiar un par de palabras con los recién casados, se alejó del evento y yo sólo pude observarlo desde mi asiento. Me puse de pie y fui a dar mis buenos deseos también.

—Momoka, Kamus... De todo corazón quiero desearles un matrimonio muy feliz.

—Doctora Sakura —Kamus estrechó mi mano y depositó un beso en ella—, tus deseos sean escuchados. Gracias.

—¡Sakura! —Momoka me abrazó con fuerza y yo hice lo mismo— ¡Eres una gran amiga!

—También lo eres tú, pero si sigues me vas a hacer llorar y si lo haces arruinarás mi maquillaje —dije con mis ojos cristalizados.

—Es verdad —apretó sus labios y se limpió cuidadosamente con una servilleta—, yo tampoco debo llorar. Es que... Soy tan feliz.

Kamus pasó su brazo por la cintura de ella.

—Doctora Sakura, por favor quédate a disfrutar del banquete con nosotros. Ojalá Sasuke hubiera aceptado la invitación.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Sasuke se fue? —Momoka miraba a todos lados.

—Sí, me quedaré un rato más. Se lo prometí a Momoka hace mucho tiempo.

—Sakura...

Momoka comenzó a mirarme con lástima y no quería que eso pasara así que, aunque me sentía ligeramente desilusionada, estaba dispuesta a poner toda mi alegría para no arruinar la ocasión. Le di una amplia sonrisa a los novios y Momoka me llevó hasta una de las mesas donde estaba su abuela y su suegra.

Las risas, la música, la comida, todo el ambiente era felicidad pura. Prometí no alcoholizarme y estaba cumpliendo mi palabra, sólo tomé un poquito de champán.

—Doctora Sakura, es usted muy bonita —dijo la abuela de Momoka— jamás había visto un color de cabello como el suyo.

—Gracias, sí... Mi color de cabello es poco usual. Lo heredé de mi padre.

—Disculpe señorita...

Miré hacia un lado y vi a un jovencito sonrojado hasta las orejas, no parecía pasar los diesciséis años pero vestía un muy refinado smoking oscuro.

—Sí ¿qué pasa?

—Le-le... ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo?

—¿Eh?

El chico estaba tan apenado que me sentiría muy mal si despreciaba su invitación. Apostaba que le costó mucho atreverse a invitarme.

—Claro.

Tomé su mano y me levanté, él parecía no creer que yo accediera a bailar con él.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunté.

—Kakeru... ¿Y usted?

—Soy Sakura.

Delicadamente puso su mano en mi cintura... ¡Por Dios! El pobre estaba temblando.

—Está bien, no tienes por qué asustarte.

—Lo siento, debo ser patético... Jamás he hecho esto antes.

—¿Por qué me has invitado a bailar? Hay muchas lindas jovencitas en la fiesta, yo soy algo mayor para ti.

—Es usted impresionante —dijo sin mirarme—, toda una belleza... No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Mientras bailábamos, Kakeru me contó sobre su familia y estudios y yo le compartí un poco de mi vida. Al finalizar la pieza, nos despedimos y entonces vi a otros jóvenes dispuestos a pasar la velada conmigo. Me emocionaba el hecho de ser tan popular entre ellos.

No desprecié a ninguno y con todos bailé y disfruté de aquella fiesta. Cuando por fin terminó el turno de cada uno, regresé a mi mesa para descansar mis pies, los zapatos no me ayudaban mucho.

—Qué bendecida ha sido usted —dijo la madre de Kamus—, ha bailado con la mayoría de los muchachos de esta fiesta —rió—, ¿dónde está el joven Sasuke? Pensé que estaría aquí también.

—Él se fue a descansar —expliqué—, ha tenido días muy pesados y necesita recuperarse.

—Entiendo, es una lástima. Es un chico muy apuesto —me codeó—, más de una invitada estaba ilusionándose con él.

—Señorita... Sé que debe estar cansada pero... ¿Aceptaría mi invitación para bailar?

Otro joven se acercó con una mirada casi suplicante. Suspiré, terminé mi champán y me levanté.

—Volveré en un rato —les indiqué y me retiré con el chico.

(...)

La suave brisa nocturna, bajo un techo de lámparas blancas y en el aire, música lenta y relajante. Había bailado por lo menos dos piezas con ese chico que no era de muchas palabras, imaginé que al igual que Kakeru, estaba nervioso.

—¿Eres amigo de Kamus?

—Sí —respondió.

—¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho?

Miró hacia un lado y frunció el ceño.

—Algo así.

—Ya veo... ¿Puedo saber por qué me has invitado a bailar? ¿También querías aprovechar la oportunidad de bailar con una extranjera?

Se encogió de hombros lo que me causó gracia.

—¿No vas responder?

—Pensé que sería buena idea.

—Lo fue —suspiré—, créeme que lo fue.

—Y... ¿Tiene novio, marido... algo?

Sonreí tímidamente.

—Pues... Creo que tengo una relación especial.

Alzó una ceja.

—No entiendo a qué se refiere.

—No estoy comprometida, no tengo un novio oficial pero... Hay alguien que me gusta.

Cerró sus ojos y movió su cabeza como entendiéndolo.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes a alguien especial?

—Creo que sí.

—¿Crees que sí? —Reí— No digas así, debes estar seguro.

—Lo estoy.

—Entonces responde: Sí, sí tengo a alguien especial... ¿Y vino a la boda?

—¿Quién?

—La persona especial.

Apretó sus labios y afirmó con su cabeza.

—¿Ya la invitaste a bailar?

—Lo hice.

—¿Y bailaron?

—Lo estamos haciendo —me miró—, justo ahora.

Sentí mi corazón desgarrarse, estaba tan apenada de oír eso. Lentamente solté su mano y aparté la mía de su hombro, la melodía aún no finalizaba pero yo ya me había detenido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Oye... Discúlpame pero... Apenas nos conocemos, yo no puedo ser tu persona especial.

Me miró serio sin decir nada, luego tomó mi mano y me arrastró detrás de él hacia otro lado fuera del ambiente de celebración.

—¡Espera, espera! ¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Oye!

Se detuvo y en un sitio con escasa luz, tuve el mal presentimiento de que iba a confesarse.

—Yo...

—No, no, no —moví mis manos y retrocedí unos pasos—, por favor no lo hagas.

—Pero-

—¡Shh! Escucha, ya te lo dije me gusta alguien... Es imposible que algo ocurra entre tú y yo.

—No le he visto acompañada de ningún caballero.

—Sí bueno... Él se tuvo que retirar temprano —rasqué mi sien—, pero aún así... Eso no tiene nada que ver con mis sentimientos.

—Sólo quería decirle lo hermosa que luce usted esta noche.

Sentí un apretón en mi pecho.

—Gracias.

—¿Puedo abrazarla?

—¿Eh? —Me espanté— ¿Cómo crees? Apenas te conozco. Creo que podemos ser amigos.

—¿Amigos? Yo no quiero eso.

—Escucha, tengo que volver —caminé en retroceso—, pero gracias por tus halagos y todo. Fue lindo conocerte.

Tomó mi muñeca y me jaló hacia él, luego presionó mi cabeza contra su pecho.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? No, no... ¡Suéltame!

Mi cara seguía pegada a su cuerpo y me moví hasta que pude retirarme y verlo a la cara.

—¡Te dije que no que...! ¿Sasuke?

El joven repentinamente se había convertido en ¿Sasuke? Negué con mi cabeza y sentí que las piernas me temblaban.

—Debe ser por el champán —musité—, debe ser eso —sacudí mi cabeza—. Sakura idiota, dijiste que no beberías. Ay pero, si apenas fueron unos traguitos.

Alcé la mirada creyendo que mi imaginación ya había desaparecido pero seguía viendo el rostro de Sasuke quien momentáneamente sonrió con burla.

—Ay no, ¿y si estoy soñando?

—Sakura —se acercó—, ya cálmate... No estás borracha ni estás soñando.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Eres tú?

—¿Hay otro?

—Bueno... No, pero... Entonces tú... Nosotros dos, allá... ¿Bailamos?

Levantó su mano y la puso sobre mi cabeza.

—Vi tu cara de tristeza cuando te dije que me iría, no pude hacer otra cosa. Sabes que odio este tipo de ambiente.

—Por eso te transformaste...

 _«—Sólo quería decirle lo hermosa que luce usted esta noche.»_

Al recordar esas palabras, el corazón se me aceleró. No podía con la carga de emociones que estaba experimentando. Mientras seguía pensando en ello, noté que Sasuke se estaba marchando, ya llevaba varios metros de ventaja.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? Estábamos hablando.

—Ya es tarde, voy a dormir.

Apresuré el paso para alcanzarlo.

—¿No vas a explicarme por qué te transformaste? ¿Querías bailar conmigo y abrazarme? —Me estremecí al decir aquello.

—¿No querías hacerlo tú? Creí que tenías a una persona especial.

—¡Ah!

Me paré tras exclamar y llevé ambas manos a mi rostro, Sasuke se detuvo y me miró confundido.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Tú... Tú-tú dijiste que yo era tu persona especial.

—¿Lo dije? ¿Cuándo?

—¡Lo dijiste! —Pasé saliva— Dijiste que estabas bailando con tu persona especial y estabas bailando conmigo o sea que... Yo debo ser...

—Años de experiencia siendo fastidiosa.

—¿Eh? ¡Hey! ¿Por qué eres bueno conmigo y luego me llamas de forma despectiva? ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?

—Cálmate —me dio un golpecito en la nariz—. No me gusta repetir las cosas, no tienes que preguntarme lo que ya he dicho... Tómalo de quien viene, y no le des tantas vueltas.

—Lo que ocurre es que... No quiero... Ilusionarme —bajé la mirada—, estoy cansada de eso. Cuando te fuiste de Konoha a pesar de que te confesé mi amor, sentí que de verdad nada de mis sentimientos valían para ti. Luego, cuando luchaste en la guerra y te pedí que te quedaras... Creo que sólo voy corriendo como un cachorro tras su dueño. Dime Sasuke, dime claramente lo que sientes y no importa lo que sea, yo sabré entenderte; sólo quiero que por primera vez quedemos en paz tú y yo.

Levanté mi mirada con timidez, él me veía fijamente sin cambiar su expresión.

—¿Mis sentimientos?

—Sí. Quiero saber si tú me quieres... Aunque sea un poco.

—Si te digo eso, ¿estarás tranquila?

—No, no quiero que me digas lo que yo quiero escuchar. Quiero que me digas la verdad, si no me quieres más que como una amiga yo voy a comprenderlo.

—¿Por qué has cambiado? Ahora luces como la antigua Sakura, hablas con más madurez y no tiemblas de miedo al verme.

Había llegado el momento de revelarle la verdad, por días quise mantenerlo en secreto pero no tenía caso seguir ocultando algo tan importante.

—Recuperé mis memorias sobre ti.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando evitaste que escapara y reviviste esa escena, ya sabes... Tu toque en mi frente.

—¿Eso significa que ya no soy un completo desconocido? ¿Recuerdas todo lo bueno y lo malo?

Afirmé.

—Hasta el más mínimo detalle.

—Hmm...

—Pero no me has respondido la pregunta —insistí—. Dímelo Sasuke, por favor.

Resopló y miró al cielo, se quedó en silencio unos momentos y observé sus cabellos moverse con el viento. No podía creer que estuviéramos hablando de ese tipo de cosas.

Mi estómago empezó a doler cuando noté que sus labios se abrían lentamente para responder a mi interrogante.

—Dejarte en esa banca en aquella noche... Ha sido una de las cosas más duras con las que he tenido que lidiar.

No hablé, no quise estropear el momento, sólo lo dejé expresarse libremente sin ataduras. Su vista siguió fija en el cielo nocturno.

—No soy bueno con las palabras, tú lo sabes.

Dejó de ver al cielo y se concentró en el pasto.

—No lo sé Sakura, no sé cómo deba sentirse o qué cosas tengan que decirse. Yo... Me siento como en casa cuando estoy contigo.

Sus ojos me miraron, yo continué en silencio aunque quería preguntarle tantas cosas. _¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Me veía como a una hermana?_

—¿No vas a decir nada?

Negué con mi cabeza, el resto de mi cuerpo estaba tieso. No quería arruinar su momento de honestidad.

—Estoy bien contigo... Me siento tranquilo.

—Te amo Sasuke.

Me mordí la lengua, hablé por impulso y la cara me ardió.

 _«Eres una idiota»_

—No, no, que eso no afecte lo que estabas diciendo por favor, continúa.

No pude mirarlo a la cara, aunque ya se lo había dicho muchas veces, siempre se sentía igual.

—Hmp.

La tensión era espantosa.

—Sakura.

Apreté los ojos.

—¿Sí?

—Casémonos.

La sangre se me fue hasta los pies, se me dificultó respirar y tragué saliva con mucho esfuerzo. Quería pellizcarme para saber si no estaba soñando, pero no podía moverme.

—¿Casar...nos? ¿Dijiste eso?

—¿No lo quieres?

—¿Tú lo quieres?

Por fin pude levantar mi vista, él movió su cabeza una sola vez y con ello bastó para afirmarlo.

—Lo deseo —dijo.

 _«No llores, no llores, no llores... ¿Por qué lloras? ¡Maldita sea, Sakura!»_

—¿Sakura? ¿Estás...?

—Mi-mira Sasuke, una conste... lación —la voz me temblaba y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por mis mejillas, aún así seguí apuntando con mi mano el cielo—, ¿no es bonita? —Jadeé y mi voz se quebró—. ¿Verdad Sasuke?

Tomó mi mano y me abrazó.

—Escucha bien, porque no lo repetiré —sentí su mano presionar mi nuca contra ella, y mi cara en su pecho—, te amo.

Fue suficiente para derretirme por completo, no pude decir nada porque mi garganta estaba hecha un caos y mi pecho no podía contener tantas emociones. Por si fuera poco, no dejaba de llorar como niña pero él no me apartó y me mantuvo junto a su cuerpo brindándome su calor.

Tantos años soñando que alguna vez lo dijera, tanto tiempo creando historias en mi cabeza ¿no era un sueño verdad? Sasuke de verdad me amaba ¿no?

—Sí —dije sin despegarme de él—, vamos a casarnos.

—Kamus me ha pedido que nos quedemos al menos tres meses, quiere que dé algunas lecciones de combate a sus hombres pero le he dicho que primero te preguntaría si quieres que permanezcamos más tiempo. ¿Qué dices? Por supuesto, será un trabajo temporal a cambio de techo y comida.

Yo seguía sin poder hablar bien, sólo moví mi cabeza y limpié mis lágrimas.

—¿Por qué no hablas?

—Espera —mi voz seguía mal—, es que todavía estoy en shock. Pero... Sí, creo que es lo mejor ya que no tenemos dinero, tendremos que trabajar para poder volver.

—Sobre eso, Kakashi me dijo que no registraría la misión así el dinero que Kamus pague será nuestro.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué Kakashi sensei haría algo así?

—Kakashi ya lo sabía.

—¿Qué sabía?

—Esto, que tú y yo no volveríamos pronto a Konoha.

Reí por lo bajo cuando me lo dijo, Kakashi sensei había superado mis expectativas.

—Volvamos, de verdad quiero dormir.

—¿Podemos ir de la mano? No hay nadie viendo.

Se miró la palma y luego me miró a mí, suspiró y la estrechó con la mía, sentí cosquillas por todo mi cuerpo y un agradable y cálido sentimiento en mi corazón.

 _«El niño que me gusta es... Mi sueño para el futuro es... Sasuke.»_


	46. AFECTO

**CAPÍTULO 46.-** **"AFECTO".**

—Siete, ocho, nueve... ¡No! ¡Se me ha salido el gancho de nuevo! No puedo completar las varetas.

—Paciencia muchacha, has mejorado mucho. Pronto te saldrán bien las botitas de bebé.

El tiempo prácticamente voló, ya habían pasado varias semanas desde la boda de Momoka y Kamus. Sasuke trabajaba como instructor de un grupo de hombres e incluso el padre de Momoka asistía.

Por mi parte, estaba aprendiendo el tejido a crochet gracias a la abuela Taruru. Lo único que me salía bien eran las bufandas, pero de ésas ya tenía un par y la mujer me enseñaba a hacer algo más complejo como unas botitas para bebé.

—No puede ser, ya son las dos de la tarde —me levanté del sofá—. Tengo que retirarme a preparar la comida, Sasuke terminará su jornada pronto.

—Claro, claro —la mujer puso a un lado la bola de estambre—, déjame darte algunos panes que horneé esta mañana, me quedaron exquisitos.

—Muchas gracias, usted siempre es tan amable conmigo.

—Me recuerdas mucho a Momoka, me siento feliz de que esté formando su propio hogar pero no te niego que ahora que ya no vive en esta casa, me pongo un poco melancólica —me extendió una bolsa de papel que envolvía algunos panes.

—Seguro que pronto la viene a visitar —dije aceptando su obsequio—. Sólo ha estado cansada por su embarazo, aún así iré a revisarla más tarde.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi niña —esbozó una linda sonrisa permitiéndome ver las marcas de su edad.

—El agradecimiento es mío.

Sasuke y yo no estábamos casados todavía, pero vivíamos juntos en una humilde cabaña que Kamus muy amablemente nos prestó para el periodo que permaneceríamos en su aldea y país. Me sentía extraña cada vez que le preparaba la comida a Sasuke, recordaba los regaños y consejos de mi madre sobre lo mal que se me daba la cocina y me arrepentía de no haber aprendido más.

Ser especialmente hogareña no era mi fuerte, mas me divertía en cierto punto hacer algo fuera de lo habitual. Lo interpretaba como mi entrenamiento para ser una buena esposa.

Sasuke regresaba a la cabaña cansado, aunque nunca me lo decía era más que obvio. Por ello no protestaba por mis experimentos en la cocina y se terminaba todo.

No dormíamos juntos, y desde la confesión que me hizo llorar de felicidad... No había pasado nada más. Ni siquiera un besito.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a sofocarlo con mi apasionante amor - _al menos no todavía_ -. Sasuke estaba concentrado en su trabajo y si de por sí le costó mucho esfuerzo hablarme bonito y pedirme matrimonio, no pretendía hostigarlo a que repentinamente se entregara en cuerpo y alma a mí.

—Tiene un color raro ¿no?

Miré la sopa de miso que preparé y dí un sorbo a una pequeña muestra que tomé en una cuchara.

—Pero no sabe tan mal...

—Ya llegué.

El pecho me saltó y la cuchara salió volando, ni siquiera escuché cuando entró. Tomó un vaso del trastero y se sirvió agua, vi que su ropa estaba llena de polvo y noté un raspón en su brazo.

—Sasuke te lastimaste, déjame ver.

—No es gran cosa, voy a tomar una ducha. ¿Cómo va esa sopa? Tu cara no me convence.

—En eso estoy, no me presiones.

Me giré para continuar con mi labor, luego asomó su cara a la estufa.

—Ponle tomates.

—¿Qué? Pero que yo recuerde, mamá nunca mezclaba tomates con la sopa de miso.

—Mi madre lo hacía, sólo para mí.

Me miró sin mostrarme ninguna expresión, fue un breve duelo de miradas y al final perdí.

—Bien, pero no me hago responsable si no queda sabrosa.

Alborotó mi cabello bruscamente y se marchó así sin más, no pude evitar sonreír como tonta pues tras todos aquellos días junto a él, logré comprender que esos gestos conmigo eran su manera de darme cariño. Muy propio de él.

(...)

La comida fue tranquila y la sopa no me quedó mal, de hecho el tomate le dio el toque que le hacía falta. La madre de Sasuke fue una mujer muy astuta.

—¿Hoy vas a revisar a Momoka?

Dejé los platos en el fregadero.

—Sí, se ha sentido incómoda y Kamus está preocupado. Pero antes tengo que bañarme y... —Miré a mi alrededor tratando de recordar las cosas que tenía pendientes— Ah, no quité la ropa del tendedero.

—Déjalo, ve a bañarte, yo me encargo de lo demás.

Me quedé silenciosa mirándolo... ¿Era real lo que estaba viviendo? Me causaba cierta gracias que años atrás me ignoraba y en ese momento estaba siendo un buen _casi marido_. Definitivamente no me equivoqué cuando tuve esa corazonada viéndolo por vez primera en el patio de la Academia Ninja.

—Está bien, lo dejo a tu cuidado. Gracias.

(...)

Los días pasaron, a pesar de que me encargué exhaustivamente del cuidado de Momoka ella no mejoraba mucho de sus malestares y tras una minuciosa revisión llegué a la conclusión de que su parto se había adelantado.

—¿Estás hablando en serio doctora?

Kamus palideció y caminó de un lado a otro mordiéndose el pulgar.

—Ese bebé tiene que nacer ya, siete meses puede ser muy pronto pero va a estar bien... Confía en mí.

—¿Necesitas algo? Cualquier cosa que se requiera para que Momoka dé a luz satisfactoriamente sólo pídemela.

—Necesita estar en el hospital, no puede parir aquí en tu casa. Además, allá hay más facilidad de conseguir los instrumentos adecuados en caso de una complicación —Kamus estaba a punto de decir algo pero me adelanté—, pero no pasará nada malo.

—Sólo quiero lo mejor para ella y el bebé.

—Mi especialidad no es la obstetricia, pero sé que seré de utilidad. Por favor, ordena que movilicen a Momoka lo más pronto posible. Yo también iré con ella.

—Me sumaré a ustedes en cuanto termine unos asuntos. Ahora mismo voy a pedir un transporte al hospital.

(...)

A las ocho de la mañana nació el bebé, era todavía muy pequeño y su peso no superaba los dos kilos, requería un respirador artificial porque sus pulmones estaban inmaduros y tendría que ser alimentado por sonda ya que no podía succionar por sí mismo.

Momoka estaba muy triste y sensible, pensando que todo era culpa de ella. Me costó trabajo hacerla entender que no era así y que el bebé estaría bien. Necesitaba ser alimentado de esa manera ya que su reflejo natural de comer no estaba desarrollado por su prematuro nacimiento.

—Y ¿ya sabes qué nombre le pondrán al bebé? —Le pregunté a Momoka mientras tomaba su presión.

—Sí, Kamus y yo lo hablamos...

—¿Y bien?

—Se llamará Kakashi.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo el Hokage? —Ella asintió.

—Él fue bueno y sabio, me aceptó en su aldea a pesar del gran problema que estaba tras de mí. Siempre le estaremos agradecidos.

Sonreí ante esas bellas palabras, mi sensei ni se imaginaba que alguien más en el mundo llevaría su nombre por su amabilidad y comprensión.

Dejé a Momoka descansando en la habitación del hospital y me dirigí al cuarto de la incubadora donde se encontraba el pequeño Kakashi.

La imagen que proyectaba no era muy agradable a la vista, ver al bebé conectado con cables dentro de un equipo médico transparente al principio podía causar pena y tristeza. Pero yo confiaba que sería fuerte y crecería sano, por ello puse todo mi empeño en su cuidado cuando aún estaba en el vientre de Momoka, y lo seguiría vigilando al menos el tiempo que nos quedaba en el país de La Miel.

Volví a casa luego de un día ajetreado, eran casi las siete de la tarde por lo que Sasuke ya estaría allí.

Crucé la puerta y me quité los zapatos, caminé hacia la sala pero no lo vi. Un repentino sonido en la cocina llamó mi atención, me asomé despacio por la puerta y vi a Sasuke de espalda. Estaba muy entretenido moviendo algo en la estufa, parecía estar cocinando.

—¿Qué haces allí parada?

—¿Uh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tengo ojos en la espalda —dijo sin voltear.

—No me sorprendería que así fuera —me acerqué a ver qué hacía—, tú eres una cajita de sorpresas. ¿Y qué haces?

—Preparo la cena, ¿cómo te fue?

—Ya nació el bebé —estiré una silla del comedor y me senté—, es muy pequeño pero con los cuidados suficientes él crecerá y será un niño como cualquier otro.

—Ya veo.

—¿Sabes qué nombre tendrá?

—Ni idea.

—Kakashi, Kakashi Zumiko.

Sasuke volteó y vi una ceja levemente alzada dándome a entender su incomprensión.

—Dijo Momoka que ella y Kamus están agradecidos con Kakashi sensei por todo el apoyo que les brindó. Todo este asunto del bebé me hizo comprender lo difícil que es tener hijos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te da miedo? —Sasuke apagó el mechón de la estufa y me sirvió la cena.

—Leí muchas revistas sobre bebés para entender algunas cosas por las que pasó Momoka y ahora que el bebé está en esa incubadora... Si a mí que soy una extraña, me parte el corazón pensar que ese pequeñito tiene que ser fuerte para poder sobrevivir, no me imagino cómo se sienten sus padres. Esa impotencia de no poder influir en su recuperación.

—Hmm... —Se sentó frente a mí.

—Además... Es todo un lío pensar en un buen nombre ¿qué tal si no va con su personalidad? —Miré a Sasuke— Si yo tuviera un hijo no sé qué nombre sería el ideal.

—¿Ensalada?

—¿Eh?

—Que si quieres ensalada.

Miré hacia la mesa y noté que ya se había hecho cargo de todo.

—Ah, sí pero no te preocupes yo me sirvo.

—No olvides lavarte las manos.

Me levanté haciendo caso de su consejo, y luego tomé dos vasos del trastero.

—¿Has oído todo lo que he dicho? —Pregunté.

—Sí, hablabas de que te da miedo tener hijos.

—No dije que me diera miedo, dije que me resultaría difícil cuidar de un hijo. Ah, ya debes estar harto de oírme hablar de lo mismo ¿no? —Di una sonrisa preocupada.

—Para nada, aprendo de ti. Veo que estás cansada, deberías bañarte e irte a la cama cuando termines de cenar.

—Lo haré, lo haré... ¿Y cómo te ha ido a ti con el entrenamiento?

—Bien.

Siguió comiendo con calma concentrándose en sus alimentos. Lo observé unos segundos antes de volver a hablar, había algo raro en él.

—Sasuke ¿estás bien?

—Lo estoy.

—Si hay algo que quieras decirme...

—No es nada Sakura, no gastes tu energía preocupándote por estas cosas.

El silencio hizo acto de presencia en aquella cena, mientras él terminaba con el contenido de su plato yo pensaba en tantas cosas que quería decirle. Quizás mi mirada fue demasiado fuerte pues, alzó su vista viéndome directo a los ojos.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Sasuke... ¿Cuándo dormiremos juntos?

Comenzó a toser y se llevó la mano a la boca, luego bebió de su vaso.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?

—Pensé que sería normal que una pareja durmiera en la misma cama y al principio acepté que ambos tuviéramos nuestro espacio por lo precipitado que ha sido todo esto, pero...

No culminé mi frase por pensar en las posibles respuestas y en lo desesperada que me estaba proyectando.

—Pero ¿qué?

—Hmm... —Negué con mi cabeza— Nada. Voy a bañarme antes de que sea más tarde.

(...)

El pequeño Kakashi se fortalecía cada día, fui a visitarlo diariamente para asegurarme de que todo marchara bien con el bebé.

Momoka estaba en la habitación junto a mí viendo a su amado niño. El aspecto que ella me transmitía era ligeramente diferente, era como si haberse convertido en madre le cambiara la forma de ser.

Sus ojos miraban con mucho amor a la criatura y una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

—Creo que se parece más a Kamus que a mí —le oí decir.

—¿Lo crees? Todavía es muy pequeño, pero pronto será más sencillo identificar sus rasgos.

—Quisiera abrazarlo, cómo ansío que esté fuera de esa incubadora.

La mano de Momoka acarició el cristal como si tocara la piel de su bebé. Su sensibilidad era fácilmente contagiosa porque desde que Kakashi nació, yo estaba igual que ella.

—Serás una buena madre —ella me miró—, lo traes en los genes.

—¿Y tú Sakura? ¿Cuándo vas a tener un hijo? Apuesto que será uno hermoso, tú y Sasuke son tal para cual.

Reí ante su comentario y me crucé de brazos.

—La verdad no lo sé, ni siquiera sé si será posible que eso suceda —suspiré y seguí viendo al bebé.

—Claro que va a suceder, y más ahora que vas a casarte. Como has estado al pendiente de mi Kakashi y casi no has tenido tiempo para ti, me tomé la libertad de comprarte un atuendo para ese día tan especial.

—¿Eh? —Miré a Momoka— ¿Estás bromeando? —Ella negó— Momoka, no es necesario, ustedes ya han hecho mucho por Sasuke y por mí.

—No puedes decir que no lo aceptas, además te va a gustar. No es nada ostentoso y exagerado, entiendo que tú y Sasuke quieren hacer esto sencillo y sin fiestas de por medio; además como están lejos de casa, no tienen muchos amigos. Pero Kamus y yo estaremos presentes en ese día. Y —enfatizó—, tu boda es en dos días así que no te queda más opción que aceptar mi regalo.

Las palabras de Momoka resonaban en mi mente, algo no me cuadraba en su discurso.

—Espera... ¿Dijiste que en dos días? ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Sasuke le dijo a Kamus. ¿No me digas que no estabas enterada de la fecha de tu boda?

 _«No, no lo estaba ¡Shannarō! ¿Por qué Sasuke no me ha dicho algo tan importante?»_

—¿Sakura?

—No, claro que lo sabía —me reí—, es sólo que pensé que Sasuke no le diría a nadie.

 _«Y les ha dicho a todos menos a mí»_

—Bueno, pidió a Kamus permiso para registrar el matrimonio aquí y posteriormente hacerlo válido en Konoha. Ya sabes cómo son estos asuntos de legalidad.

—Es verdad... Volveré a la aldea como esposa de Sasuke —musité—, me pregunto qué pensarán todos cuando lo sepan.

—Entonces ¿aceptas el vestido?

Los grises ojos de Momoka me veían con intensidad. Aprecié su amabilidad y empatía conmigo; tanto ella como Kamus habían sido demasiado buenos con nosotros.

—Está bien, gracias Momoka.

—No tienes que agradecer, mañana ve a la casa, vamos a probarte diferentes peinados para saber cuál te queda mejor. Será tu día especial, no lo olvides.

Esa noche antes de que Sasuke se durmiera decidí que tenía que hablar con él sobre el matrimonio, pues había esperado todo el día por una mínima muestra de intención de decirme algo pero ni siquiera lo percibí. ¿No pensaría decírmelo justo el día de nuestra unión, verdad?Aunque conociéndolo, era probable que eso tramara.

Toqué la puerta de su habitación, al momento que me permitió entrar abrí la puerta. Estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama con su torso descubierto colocándose una venda alrededor del brazo izquierdo.

—¿Qué necesitas? —Preguntó.

—Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo... ¿Te ayudo a ponerte el vendaje?

—Descuida, puedo hacerlo solo. Ahora dime ¿qué quieres decirme?

Bajé la mirada pensando en la manera correcta de expresar aquello pero al mismo tiempo me frustraba que aunque fuésemos una pareja, él siguiera queriendo hacer todo por sí mismo sin aceptar mi ayuda.

—¿Ya pensaste en la fecha para casarnos?

—Hmp. Será en dos días —contestó sin verme, enfocado en su vendaje.

—Ah... ¿No pensabas decírmelo antes? Ni siquiera he preparado nada.

—No será una boda como la de Kamus, sólo firmaremos unos documentos y ya. Los necesitamos para registrar nuestro matrimonio en Konoha.

Arrugué la frente.

—¿Y ya sabes qué ropa te pondrás? —Crucé los brazos y me recargué en la pared.

—Cuando termine el entrenamiento me pasaré directo al registro, así que deberás estar allí para cuando yo llegue.

—¿Qué? ¿Así todo lleno de tierra te vas a casar conmigo? ¿Es en serio Sasuke? —Me indigné, cada palabra era peor que la anterior, comenzaba a parecer que no le importaba tanto como a mí.

—Es en serio Sakura —me miró de un modo retador—. ¿Qué más tienes que decirme?

—Si no quieres casarte sólo dilo, tampoco voy a obligarte.

Lo vi suspirar, tomó su camiseta y se la puso.

—No te enojes por algo tan absurdo como esto.

—No te veo ilusionado Sasuke —confesé—, no me cuentas muchas cosas, quieres hacer todo a tu modo y está bien, hasta cierto punto entiendo tu gusto por ser independiente pero ni siquiera me transmites esa libertad para abrazarte. ¿No tengo permitido tocarte? ¿Tengo que seguir rogando por amor?

—Sakura, estoy cansado —se acostó—. Sé que a las mujeres les importan estas cosas, no es que a mí no me interese es sólo que...

—Olvídalo, duerme bien.

Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta. Respiré profundo un par de veces y me limpié la cara, no iba a mostrar mi debilidad y sentimentalismo, si Sasuke era frío e indiferente pues yo tenía que aprender de él.

 _«Debiste dejar que terminara de hablar»_

Sacudí mi cabeza y me acosté, apagué la luz y me cubrí con la cobija. Me pregunté una y otra vez si nuestro matrimonio iba a funcionar, si Sasuke en algún momento me permitiría tratarlo como a un marido o siempre sería así de distante.

—Entiendo que has sufrido, que has crecido solo... Pero ¿es tan malo que quiera darte cariño?

Cerré los ojos pensando en aquellas palabras que bien pude decirle mas no lo hice por miedo a lastimarlo. Recordarle su pasado no era lo que ansiaba.

Ya habíamos compartido habitación en nuestra misión al campo de flores, dormimos juntos en el barco y el bosque cuando nos dirigíamos a la aldea de Cristal - _aunque Kamus y Momoka también estuvieron allí_ -; entonces ¿qué tenía de malo estar así de cercanos?

Abracé una almohada y me dispuse a dormir, martirizarme con esos asuntos de nada me serviría y sólo conseguiría unas ojeras horrendas si me quedaba despierta toda la noche.

La mañana llegó más pronto de lo que deseé. Me levanté y fui directamente a lavarme la cara y los dientes, escuché ruidos en la sala y al ver el reloj supe que Sasuke estaba por irse a su trabajo temporal.

Me asomé y lo vi poniéndose los zapatos, sentí un apretón en mi pecho al recordar nuestra discusión... ¿Nuestra? Él seguía siendo igual, yo fui la que se enojó y por tal razón no sabía cómo debía actuar frente a él.

Considerando su frase de que tenía ojos en la espalda, salí de mi escondite para al menos despedirlo y desearle que le fuera bien en con su entrenamiento.

—Vete con cuidado.

Volteó a verme y al ponerse el último zapato se levantó y se colgó la mochila.

—Sí.

—Y sobre lo de anoche... Lo siento, me dejé llevar por mis emociones.

No contestó nada, sólo me miró.

—Bueno, ya vete o llegarás tarde.

—No es que no esté emocionado o no me importe —repentinamente tuvo un ataque de sinceridad—, eso sólo que no sé cómo deba actuar. No entiendo cómo funcionan este tipo de relaciones, mis padres no eran muy afectuosos.

—Entiendo. Creo que esto es algo en lo que debemos trabajar juntos, ¿entiendes el significado de eso? Juntos, Sasuke. Yo estoy para apoyarte, así como tú lo estás para mí. Está bien si no quieres que los demás vean nuestro afecto, pero cuando estemos a solas... Podemos querernos más ¿no?

Sentí que me ardía la cara por decir aquello, pero si teníamos que solucionar las cosas tenía que ser directa y hablar sin rodeos.

—Quiero que sepas algo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Arrugó la frente y miró hacia un lado, esa mueca la vi muchas veces desde que éramos niños.

—El hecho de que no acepte que durmamos juntos no es porque... No quiera. Es sólo que...

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, supongo que le debo algo de respeto a tu familia.

Alcé mis cejas al comprender sus intenciones.

—Sasuke...

—Cuando seamos marido y mujer podremos dormir uno al lado del otro, no te desesperes, no falta tanto tiempo.

—Sólo esta noche —sonreí y llevé mis manos a la cara—, y mañana será el gran día.

Sasuke se puso colorado y se dio la media vuelta.

—Ya me voy.

—Espera, espera.

Lo tomé de su brazo y lo giré para darle un abrazo, él se quedó tieso sin corresponderme.

—Se... Se me hace tarde.

—Ya lo sé, sólo déjame estar de este modo unos segundos más. Justo así he querido estar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Finalmente lo solté y lo miré a la cara.

—Te ha crecido mucho el cabello ¿te parece bien si te lo corto esta tarde?

Movió su cabeza en aprobación. Antes de poder decirle algo más sujetó mi brazo para acercarme y percibí que su rostro bajó lentamente directo hacia el mío. Tuve ese presentimiento, ese cosquilleo me recorrió de pies a cabeza al imaginar lo que sucedería.

Mi corazón se aceleró y sentí que me faltaba el aire. Su bella nariz rozó con la mía y no pude ver nada más porque cerré mis ojos al sentir su cálido aliento en mi rostro. Mi cabeza dio vueltas en el momento que sus ansiados labios presionaron los míos. ¡Oh Kakashi sensei! Le agradecería eternamente por ser tan bueno conmigo y darme esa oportunidad junto a Sasuke.

La calidez de nuestro primer beso, la suavidad con que su mano sostenía mi espalda, no quería que nada de eso terminara nunca. Al momento de separarse continué con mis ojos cerrados recreando mentalmente la sensación en mis labios.

—¿Sakura?

—Shh... Estoy asimilándolo.

—Tengo que irme.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi esa expresión en su rostro, era nueva y ni siquiera fui capaz de interpretarla.

—¿Ha sido tu primer beso? —Preguntó con timidez.

—Sí... No —reaccioné—, espera no...

—¿Eh?

—Yo... En la guerra tuve que darle rcp a Naruto —dije avergonzada, él frunció el ceño.

—Naruto...

—Bueno, también te ha besado a ti ¿no? ¡Oh! ¡Naruto ha sido el primer beso de ambos!

—Me voy, te veré en la tarde.

Se giró sin decir más y salió de la cabaña, me dejó con el corazón acelerado y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Suspiré y me abracé recordando ese tierno y sencillo beso.

—Mañana Sakura, mañana es el gran día.

* * *

 _ **Antes que nada quiero disculparme por no especificar que el capítulo anterior no es el último. Gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo, espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**_


	47. LAZOS

**CAPÍTULO 47.- "LAZOS"**

 **|Llegó el momento que hemos estado esperando, me incluyo porque es algo que deseé ver en el anime y lamentablemente no nos permitieron. Quizás todos tenemos ideas distintas de cómo se dio el matrimonio de Sakura y Sasuke, en lo personal les presento la mía y espero que sea de su total agrado.|**

Momoka, su abuela, su suegra y hasta Viko estaban emocionados por ver cómo lucía el vestido y el peinado que eligieron para mí. Diría que la mañana se me había ido en peinados y maquillaje de prueba excepto porque antes estuve en el hospital revisando al bebé Kakashi. Momoka y Kamus también fueron a ver a su hijo con la esperanza de que las cosas no se complicaran para él.

—El joven Sasuke tendrá una bella esposa —dijo la señora Keira, madre de Kamus.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo con usted suegra.

Sólo atiné a sonreír tímidamente y bajar la mirada. Acaricié el borde de la tela del vestido que yacía sobre la mesa de la habitación. Ya me lo había probado y aunque era sencillo, era perfecto. Nunca me imaginé cómo sería mi atuendo si un día sucedía el milagro de casarme con Sasuke. Hinata usó un vestido tradicional, Ino uno más moderno y elegante, yo sería una novia discreta.

—Sé que el registro no durará lo suficiente como para hacer algo grande, pero ¿podrían acompañarnos a Sasuke y a mí? —Solicité mirándoles con esperanza—. Estoy segura que después de esto Sasuke querrá ir a descansar, no obstante me sentiría muy feliz si al menos están presentes en este momento tan importante para mí.

—Doctora Sakura, sabes que estaremos con ustedes como una familia —dijo la abuela Taruru.

—Sí, además Kamus y yo firmaremos como testigos por lo que no hace falta ni que te angusties por nuestra presencia. Allí estaremos dándoles nuestras bendiciones.

—Gracias a todos.

Volví a la cabaña para preparar la comida, recordaba muy bien que le prometí a Sasuke que le cortaría el cabello así que también tenía que buscar las tijeras y dejar todo en orden. Tenía una extraña sensación, como una mezcla de cosquillas y apretones en mi estómago; no podía negarlo, estaba muy nerviosa y feliz. Aunque me entristecía el hecho de que ninguno de mis amigos de Konoha ni mis padres podrían estar conmigo en ese día, y peor aún, no estaban enterados.

Sasuke regresó del entrenamiento y comimos en santa paz, no se tocó el tema de lo que aconteció esa mañana antes de irse a trabajar, es decir, nuestro beso.

—Te cortaré el cabello —me levanté de la silla y dejé los trastes en el fregadero—, acompáñame al patio trasero.

No protestó y obedeció. Caminamos juntos y se sentó en la banca de madera que estaba junto a un viejo árbol de naranjos. Se despojó de su camiseta, le coloqué una toalla alrededor y comencé a rociar agua con el atomizador para luego tomar algunos mechones de cabello con unas pinzas.

—¿Sabes hacer esto? —Cuestionó.

—Sí, por supuesto. Lo he hecho un par de veces.

—No lo dejes muy corto, odiaría verme como Naruto.

Reí ante su comparación; tenía razón, Naruto llevaba el cabello demasiado corto desde que pasó la guerra y a Sasuke ya le llegaba hasta los hombros.

Mientras continuaba con mi labor noté una ligera irritación en su barbilla.

—¿Te has afeitado seguido? Eso podría irritar tu piel

—No lo hago, soy lampiño —reveló.

—¿En serio? —Me sorprendí— No lo sabía, perdón. Es sólo que tu piel en esta parte está irritada.

—Tuve una reacción por culpa de una planta, no es nada importante.

—No te preocupes, me haré cargo de ella cuando salgas de bañarte —dije.

—¿Fuiste a casa de Momoka?

Por fin se atrevió a preguntar algo relacionado con mi día, eso me alegraba.

—Sí, me compró un vestido para mañana y me dio algunos consejos.

—Hmm.

—¿Tú de verdad irás al registro directo del entrenamiento?

—Kamus me dijo que mañana podremos terminar antes, así que tendré tiempo para venir a ducharme y ponerme ropa limpia.

Suspiré de alivio.

—Me gusta eso —manifesté—, me alegra que Kamus sea tan considerado con nosotros.

Alcé el cabello de su frente para colocarle otra pinza y entonces observé su rostro fijamente y libre de sus fibras negras, no pude evitar sonreír. Lo vi fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Eres muy guapo.

Rodó los ojos.

—En serio —expresé.

—¿Ya casi terminas?

Como siempre, evadiendo el tema con sus frases cortantes.

Continué trabajando en su cabello hasta que consideré que había quedado lo suficientemente respetable. Le pasé el espejo para que echara un vistazo y me diera su visto bueno; luego se quitó la toalla y la sacudió mientras yo apreciaba mi obra maestra.

—Voy a tomar un baño.

—Hazlo, yo prepararé una pomada para tu irritación.

(...)

Mientras molía las hierbas medicinales observé la fotografía del equipo siete, la única que tenía con Sasuke y que atesoré con mi vida para nunca olvidarle.

Acaricié el marco y recordé ese día. Me levanté muy temprano y me aseguré de que mi cabello estuviera perfecto para la ocasión; Kakashi sensei nos avisó un día antes que nos necesitaba para algo importante, cuando escuché que otros equipos se habían tomado su foto grupal supuse que nuestro mentor quería hacer lo mismo.

—¿Terminaste?

Reaccioné y miré hacia un lado, Sasuke estaba reluciendo de limpio con una toalla alrededor de su cuello.

—Sí, ya está lista, acércate.

Tomé un poco del ungüento y comencé a frotarla en su mentón, esa acción de tocar su rostro como algo muy similar a una caricia hacía que mi corazón saltara emocionado. Tuve la oportunidad de ver sus rasgos, la forma de sus labios, su perfilada nariz y lo largas que eran sus pestañas; rápidamente se percató de mi movimiento al clavarme su mirada.

—Lo siento —expresé y dejé su cara para tomar más pomada.

—¿Cuál ha sido mejor?

—¿De qué hablas? —Esparcí más ungüento.

—¿Cuál beso ha sido mejor para ti? ¿El de Naruto, el de Neru o el mío?

Abrí los ojos espantada al escuchar ese nombre ¿Sasuke estaba enterado? ¿Cómo? ¿Neru se lo dijo?

—¿Quién te ha dicho que Neru y yo... nos hemos besado?

Respiró hondo y luego continuó hablando.

—Cuando estabas histérica llorando porque me tenías miedo, tuve que usar un genjutsu para tranquilizarte y revisé tus pensamientos para entender por qué estabas actuando de esa forma.

—¡Entonces lo has visto todo! ¡Espiaste mi mente! —Me sentí plenamente avergonzada.

—Tenía que hacerlo, de otro modo no sabría cómo ayudarte.

Bajé la mano y me limpié con una servilleta el resto de la pomada.

—Esa noche me enteré que Daisuke y tú eran la misma persona —confesé sin mirarlo a la cara—, me sentí estúpida y triste por fallar una y otra vez en mis intentos de ser feliz. Neru me había estado cortejando y al tenerlo como único apoyo sólo pude pedirle que me besara para sentir que alguien me quería.

No hubo palabras por instantes, sabía bien que Sasuke probablemente no diría nada así que proseguí.

—Si viste bien dentro de mis recuerdos, tal vez estés consciente de que mientras me besaba añoraba que fueras tú el autor de ese beso —me di la media vuelta y cerré el frasco con la pomada—. En cuanto a Naruto, bueno ya te lo he dicho sólo ha sido rcp, estaba asustada haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por reanimarlo, ni siquiera sentí algo.

Puse el frasco sobre la mesa.

—Y respecto a tu beso... fue simple, corto y algo frío de tu parte —me giré para verlo de nuevo, él estaba quieto observándome—, pero ha sido mejor de lo que pensaba y para ser sincera, me mantuvo inquieta la mayor parte del día.

Bajó la mirada y se recargó en el respaldo de una silla.

—¿Y qué hay de ti Sasuke? ¿Cuál fue tu segundo beso después del de Naruto? —Hizo un mohín al oír eso— ¿Karin? ¿Alguna otra chica de un pueblo lejano?

Resopló y cerró los ojos.

—¿No vas a decirme? Qué malo eres, yo no puedo ver dentro de tus pensamientos.

—Ha sido de nuevo... Naruto —dijo con un tono amargo.

—¡¿Bromeas?! ¡¿Naruto otra vez?! —Llevé ambas manos a mi pecho— ¿Por qué?

—Fue una tontería, estábamos pegados por culpa de esa cosa elástica aquella vez que intentábamos recuperar un tesoro. Caímos de una cascada y el impulso de una roca estirando el pegamento nos presionó el uno contra el otro y —su ceja tembló—, sucedió.

Reí aún viendo su cara de pocos amigos, no podía concebir la escena.

—Bien, ¿entonces no has besado a nadie más a parte de Naruto y yo?

Negó con su cabeza.

—Bien, pues espero que así sea. De ahora en adelante sólo podrás besar y tocarme a mí ¿entendido?

A pesar de que imaginé que evitaría la charla y se iría dejándome sola, se mantuvo apoyado a esa silla mirando hacia un objeto en particular que pronto descubrí se trataba de la fotografía del equipo.

—Si ellos no me hubieran perdonado... Yo seguiría en prisión —expresó con su vista en la imagen—. Durante mi viaje de redención me pregunté cómo hubiera sido el resto de mi vida en esa celda oscura y húmeda, atado de mi cuerpo y vendado de mis ojos. Es posible que no lo hubiese soportado y terminara muriendo.

Sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas, yo también temí que eso sucediera ya que Sasuke permaneció encerrado por lo menos un mes mientras Kakashi sensei, Naruto y yo abogábamos por su libertad. Durante ese tiempo no tuvimos permitido verlo y mi angustia se acrecentaba creyendo lo peor.

—Yo hubiera encontrado la manera de conseguir el permiso de visitarte todos los días —dije—, quizás podría no haber sido lo que necesitaras pero siempre he creído que mi amor de alguna manera te tranquiliza... Yo, desconozco muchos de tus pensamientos Sasuke, me gustaría poder ver lo que hay en tu mente y en tu corazón y así encontrar la forma más fácil de hacerte feliz.

—¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Por qué has arriesgado tanto por alguien como yo? Soy un hombre muy distinto a los demás, no tengo nada bueno que pueda darte como todos aquellos que te miran como mujer.

—No sólo tú eres complicado Sasuke, las mujeres también lo somos —me puse a su lado—. Sé que de niños mi amor fue egoísta y sólo me gustaba tu físico, pero luego entendí tu dolor, tu soledad y la manera en que cada día luchabas por sobrevivir. No merecías esa vida de sufrimiento sólo porque tu único pecado fue haber nacido en el clan Uchiha, lo cual me parece absurdo, tu clan era poderoso y admirable.

Su mano subió hasta mi cabeza y alborotó mi cabello como ya era su costumbre.

—¿Te importa si voy a dormir? Me siento muy exhausto.

—Hmm... —Negué con mi cabeza— Ve y descansa apropiadamente para que mañana puedas tener toda la energía que vas a necesitar. Ya sabes, tienes que trabajar y casarte conmigo.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios, era lo más cercano a una sonrisa amplia y alegre de su parte, pero yo sabía que con el tiempo lograría ver nuevas facetas en él.

—Buenas noches Sakura.

—Sí, buenas noches Sasuke.

(...)

El vestido ceñido a mi cuerpo, la flor blanca que ataba mi cabello, los pendientes de cristal y el maquillaje discreto en mi rostro; todo era perfecto. Me veía una y otra vez en el reflejo de una puerta de vidrio de aquella oficina de registro civil.

Momoka, su abuela, su padre así como Kamus y su madre estaban preparados para presenciar el compromiso legal. Sólo faltaba Sasuke de llegar, ya había demorado cinco minutos y comenzaba a preocuparme pues él no era impuntual.

 _«¿Y si se arrepintió y no viene? No, cálmate Sakura, ya llegará»_

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, era de Kamus. Una expresión serena en su rostro me brindaba paz.

—No estés asustada doctora, seguro que llega pronto.

—Me dijo que le diste permiso de terminar antes, ¿qué tal si le pasó algo?

—Nada de eso, le di permiso porque Sasuke tenía que encargarse de algo importante antes de venir aquí.

—¿Algo importante? ¿De qué se trata?

—Espera y lo verás.

La duda me carcomía y me inquietaba cada vez más. Respiré profundo un par de veces hasta que lo vi llegar con ropa formal: Una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro. Quizás no vestía lo más caro y elegante del mundo, pero se veía sumamente atractivo.

Sus ojos me enfocaron e hizo una reverencia con un movimiento de su cabeza, yo sentí mis mejillas arder. Se acercó hasta posicionarse a mi lado, todos guardamos silencio y el juez en turno comenzó a hablar.

—Bien, tengo aquí los documentos que deberán firmar para hacer legal este matrimonio pero antes me gustaría dar unas palabras sobre el significado y la importancia de la unión marital. ¿Me permiten?

—Ambos asentimos.

El hombre carraspeó y sostuvo en sus manos las hojas del registro. Viéndonos a los ojos y con una mueca de tranquilidad empezó a explicar.

—El matrimonio no es sólo un contrato en el que dos personas firman y se convierten en esposos ante la ley, para dar este paso es necesario estar convencidos de lo que implica la unión de dos almas. El amor para muchos es una cosa absurda, sin embargo al verlos a ambos aquí aun estando lejos de su tierra natal me hace entender que para una pareja de enamorados no importa el lugar o la circunstancia cuando lo que los mantiene fuertes y juntos es ese sentimiento que comparten por igual.

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta al recordar todos esos momentos junto a Sasuke y lo difícil que fue llegar hasta ese punto de nuestras vidas.

—Contraer nupcias significa amar en todo momento, apoyar, luchar en conjunto y mantener comunicación el uno con el otro. Estar presentes en la salud y en la enfermedad, respetarse, quererse, y fortalecer esos lazos día con día.

Apreté mis labios, esas palabras de verdad me estaban llegando y no quería llorar. Tragué saliva y arrugué la frente intentando contenerme. El juez lo notó y sonrió.

—El día de hoy estamos aquí reunidos para ser testigos del profundo amor que se tienen Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, por lo que esperamos que estos lazos que los unen no se rompan nunca.

Extendió las hojas sobre el escritorio y entregó el bolígrafo a Kamus para que firmara como testigo, posteriormente Momoka se encargó de plasmar su nombre en el documento.

—Ahora los novios —dijo el juez.

Sasuke tomó el bolígrafo y se inclinó para firmar donde le indicaba el juez. Mis manos y piernas temblaban al verlo, sentía que en cualquier momento despertaría en mi habitación tras haber tenido el más bello sueño.

—Señorita —dijo el juez—, es su turno.

Sasuke volteó y me entregó el objeto; lo tomé lo más relajada que pude y me agaché para apoyar mi mano sobre el escritorio.

Antes de poder escribir mi nombre me quedé pensando cómo debería hacerlo, el hombre frente a mí me dio la respuesta sin que le preguntara, quizás notó mis nervios.

—Firme con el apellido del señor Uchiha, recuerde que ahora usted lo llevará también.

—Sakura... Uchiha —musité.

—Así es.

Llené el espacio en la hoja con mi nuevo nombre de casada; lo observé mientras dejaba el bolígrafo en un lado y me levantaba para esperar lo siguiente.

—Muy bien —las hojas fueron selladas—, por el poder que me otorga la aldea de Cristal, les declaro legalmente marido y mujer. Muchas felicidades.

Escuché los aplausos y ovaciones de nuestros testigos e invitados, miré a Sasuke con una sonrisa en mi cara, él simplemente asintió y su sonrisa fue diminuta pero lo suficientemente hermosa para calmar mis nervios.

Momoka me abrazó al igual que su abuela y la señora Keira. No dejaban de felicitarme y desearme un sinfín de cosas buenas.

Salimos del registro mientras yo seguía leyendo mi acta matrimonial y viendo lo bien que lucía mi nombre y el de Sasuke en aquella hoja.

—Bien, bien —Kamus se detuvo frente a todos—, sé que esto es muy repentino pero ya que acabamos de presenciar algo así de importante, Momoka y yo, el Señor Feudal, les hemos preparado una pequeña cena para celebrar este acontecimiento.

—¿Eh? —Volteé con Sasuke.

—No pueden negarse —Momoka me tomó del brazo—, es por parte del líder de este país como regalo de bodas.

—Bueno yo, es decir, nosotros...

Sasuke suspiró y me indicó con su cabeza que estaba bien aceptar, después de todo no hacerlo sería una falta de respeto.

—Ya está dicho —habló Kamus—, entonces vamos a la residencia Zumiko.

La cena más bien fue todo un banquete, y a la celebración se unieron los hermanos menores de Kamus, Viko, cuatro consejeros del Parlamento, así como algunos de los discípulos de Sasuke. Me sentí apenada pues, recibimos obsequios por nuestro matrimonio, cosas sencillas pero verdaderamente significativas.

Al verlos a todos reunidos compartiendo esa felicidad, extrañé mucho a mis padres y anhelé que hubieran sido testigos de ese día tan especial.

—Señor Uchiha, qué esposa tan bonita tiene —dijo uno de los hombres que entrenaban con Sasuke—, enhorabuena.

—Gracias —contestó Sasuke con su típica expresión facial.

—Vamos a brindar todos —Kamus alzó su copa—, por la felicidad de estos excelentes ninjas y amigos.

—¡Salud!

Luego de un par de horas disfrutando de la agradable compañía de aquellas personas, decidimos volver a la cabaña para descansar. Kamus le dijo a Sasuke que se tomara el día libre y no fuera a trabajar, pues ése era otro de los regalos de boda. Él solamente asintió sin decir nada, pero yo sabía que estaba avergonzado.

Al entrar nos despojamos de nuestros zapatos, Sasuke se veía cansado y lo entendía, había estado toda la mañana dando lecciones de combate y apenas tuvo tiempo de prepararse para llegar a tiempo.

Pero entonces llegó el recuerdo de lo que anteriormente discutí con él: dormir juntos. En ese momento estaba asustada y no sabía qué decir o pensar pues era muy distinto imaginarlo a hacerlo una realidad.

Sasuke caminó por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación, yo le seguí con pasos lentos y titubeantes tratando de pensar si debería ir a mi habitación y dormir allí como habitualmente lo hacía, o ingresar al cuarto de mi ahora esposo.

Tragué saliva y giré a la izquierda para entrar mi habitación, apenas coloqué la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta cuando la voz de Sasuke me dejó paralizada.

—¿No dormirás conmigo?

—S-sí, sólo voy a buscar algo de ropa para ducharme.

—De acuerdo.

Entró en su habitación y yo en la mía, despacio cerré la puerta tras de mí y llevé una mano a mi pecho que saltaba presuroso.

—Tranquila Sakura, sólo cálmate —me dije en voz baja—. Para cuando hayas salido del baño, él ya estará dormido y ni siquiera notará tu presencia.

(...)

Salí de la ducha y me puse la pijama, una blusa sin mangas y un pantalón, nada sexy ni especial... Me sentía rara con cada paso que daba hacia el cuarto donde Sasuke descansaba. Tomé aire y abrí la puerta despacio esperando encontrarlo dormido.

Estaba acostado dándome la espalda, nuevamente pasé saliva y pisando con cuidado y sin hacer mucho ruido logre meterme entre las cobijas. Me quedé tiesa mirando el techo, la lámpara estaba encendida justo en el buró de mi lado.

Poco a poco giré mi cabeza para ver cómo la espalda de Sasuke se movía con cada respiración; sentí un hormigueo en mi estómago y decidí que ya era hora de apagar la luz.

Estiré mi brazo y jalé la cadena para dar paso a la oscuridad inundando la habitación. Subí la cobija hasta mis hombros y me puse de lado contrario a Sasuke mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado ese día y las bellas palabras del señor juez.

Sasuke hizo un movimiento brusco que me indicó que se giró y su rostro miraba hacia mi lado.

 _«Está dormido, tranquila»_

Cerré mis ojos para dormir, todo iba bien hasta que sentí una mano en mi abdomen y casi enseguida, el cuerpo de Sasuke se pegó a mi espalda, podía apreciar la respiración de éste en mi cuello.

 _«Relájate, él piensa que eres una almohada»_

—Sakura...

Su ronca voz me estremeció toda la espina dorsal.

—¿Hmm? —Fue todo lo que pude decir.

—Voltéate.

 _«Santo cielo, Sakura ¡muévete!»_

Poco a poco me di la media vuelta hasta quedar de frente a él. A pesar de que las luces estaban apagadas, su silueta se dibujaba con el brillo de la luz nocturna que atravesaba la cortina.

Su mano acarició mi mejilla con tanta delicadeza que pensé que iba a desmayarme, el corazón no se desaceleraba por más que lo tratara y no quería decirle nada por miedo a que se estropeara el momento.

Su nariz rozó con la mía y nuevamente su cálido aliento me golpeó el rostro como en aquel beso. Muchos dicen que cuando se está enamorado en el estómago se sienten mariposas revoloteando, pues bien, lo que yo tenía era todo un enjambre de abejas.

Sus labios se unieron a los míos en un suave y ligero beso que provocaba sensaciones que atravesaban más allá de mi piel.

Se separó pero todavía pude sentirlo muy cerca de mí.

—No soy bueno en esto, perdón.

—¿Cómo dices eso? Justo ahora me tienes a tu merced —susurré.

—Jamás he hecho algo similar, sé que las cosas no resultarán como lo has estado imaginando y podría lastimarte.

Fue mi turno de acariciar su rostro.

—Está bien —dije—, no tenemos por qué apresurar las cosas. Será cuando nos sintamos listos pero... ¿Te molestaría si te pido que permanezcamos más tiempo así?

—¿Así cómo?

Lo abracé y apoyé mi cara en su pecho.

—Así, no importa si sólo son abrazos y leves caricias... Soy feliz de este modo.

Su mano acarició mi espalda y yo aspiré el dulce aroma de su cuerpo repartiendo besos por su cuello.

—No hagas eso —se estremeció—, me siento raro.

Reí.

—¿No te gusta?

—Es... Extraño.

—Tienes razón, lo siento.

Tras un largo silencio volví a hablar.

—Me he preguntado... ¿Por qué no esperaste a que estuviera listo el brazo que Lady Tsunade creó para ti? ¿No se te dificulta hacer todo con un sólo brazo?

—A decir verdad... Me da asco el simple hecho de imaginarme usando esa prótesis creada a base de células del primer Hokage.

—Eres tan directo como siempre.

—¿Querías que lo usara para que así pudiera abrazarte como se debe?

Sentí mi cara arder.

—Bueno... Tampoco es como que quisiera que Hashirama me tocara todo el cuerpo.

Su rostro bajó a mi cuello y depositó un profundo beso, sentí cosquillas hasta donde no se debe.

—¿Ves? Se siente raro —susurró.

—Si sigues con eso no voy a permitir que te detengas —lo amenacé y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos—. Esto no es un sueño ¿verdad?

Quitó un mechón de cabello de mi cara.

—No, no lo es.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, sin reproches o miedos. Simplemente inundada de abrazos, besos y pequeñas conversaciones sobre temas que nunca pudimos hablar por la distancia y los problemas que nos separaron.

El amor es misterioso y se disfraza de muchas maneras; no sólo hay una forma de hacer el amor, no se trata únicamente de contacto físico, también de desnudar el alma, compartir sentimientos profundos y sinceros que tocan más allá que unas simples manos, ésa es una bella manera.

Mis ojos se abrieron al mirar la luz que atravesaba la cortina, me giré y descubrí que Sasuke seguía acostado a mi lado durmiendo; sonreí al recordar lo increíblemente cariñoso que fue conmigo la noche anterior, a pesar de que no cruzamos la línea me bastaba lo que hasta ese momento fuimos capaces de entregar el uno del otro.

Fui a lavarme para preparar el almuerzo, procuré no hacer mucho ruido para dejarlo descansar un rato más.

Mientras preparaba la mesa acomodando los cubiertos noté la presencia de una misteriosa caja de cartón a un lado del refrigerador. Me acerqué a verificar su contenido pues no recordaba haberla visto antes.

—Está cerrada —mascullé— ¿debería abrirla o...? No, mejor la dejo así.

—Ábrela.

Sasuke había entrado a la cocina y estaba sirviéndose agua en un vaso.

—¿Qué es?

—Es un encargo que hice hace una semana, ayer pasé a recogerlo y lo dejé aquí antes de ir a la oficina de registro.

Tomé la caja y la puse sobre la mesa, luego quité la cinta con cuidado y aparté las pestañas hacia los lados.

—¿Son... prendas de vestir?

—Sí —dijo.

—Pero son de mujer.

—Después de todo, son tuyas —se sentó en una silla del comedor.

Antes de poder decir algo más, me percaté del símbolo del clan Uchiha estampado en la parte trasera de las blusas. Supuse que a eso se refería Kamus cuando dijo que Sasuke tenía que encargarse de algo importante.

—Gracias —le dije—, portaré con orgullo el emblema de tu familia.

—Lo sé —me miró—, lo tengo muy claro.

No era muy expresivo naturalmente, ni solía decir cosas románticas en cada momento; pero, las repentinas muestras de afecto que tenía conmigo eran demasiado valiosas e importantes para mí.

Nuestra vida matrimonial apenas estaba comenzando.


	48. SARADA - NARRACIÓN XII

**CAPÍTULO 48.- "SARADA - NARRACIÓN XII"**

—Sakura, te estoy esperando...

—Sí Sasuke, ya estoy lista sólo estoy buscando mi bolso.

La aldea de Cristal celebraba el Festival del Verano, Momoka y Kamus se encargaron de hacer una fiesta en grande para todo el pueblo, además estaban agradecidos porque el pequeño Kakashi se fortalecía día con día, crecía con salud y pronto saldría del hospital.

Sasuke y yo terminábamos nuestra estancia en el país de La Miel, pero fuimos convencidos de quedarnos un día más para disfrutar del festival.

Lo que más me emocionaba era ver a Sasuke usando una yukata negra pues me costó mucho trabajo conseguir que aceptara vestirla. Estuvo de necio hasta que por fin se dio por vencido y accedió.

—Ya estoy lista —alcé el bolso— ¿cómo me veo?

—Estás bien, ya vámonos.

Se dio la media vuelta y caminó, rápidamente me puse las sandalias para seguirle el paso.

Las calles estaban adornadas con cadenas de flores y puestos de comida. Comenzaba a entrar la tarde y las personas se reunieron en la plaza principal para observar las presentaciones que se llevarían acabo como danzas y obras de teatro.

Eché un vistazo alrededor y vi un puesto con frutos, me acerqué para ver si me interesaba comprar algo. La manera tan creativa en que preparaban y exhibían sus mercancías lo hacían todavía más atractivo para querer consumir.

—Adelante bella dama, ¿qué desea comprar?

La señora del local sabía cómo hablarle a sus clientes.

—¿Estás son frambuesas? —Señalé.

—Sí, frambuesas negras —explicó—, las mejores de la región, se lo garantizo.

—¿Y éstos pequeños dulces?

—Son dulces de miel, usted sabe que nuestro país lleva este nombre debido a que producimos la miel con mayor calidad.

Antes de poder darme cuenta, ya había comprado varias frambuesas y unos cuantos dulces de miel. Me dirigía donde se encontraba Sasuke, lo vi hablando con un hombre, supuse que era uno de sus ahora ex alumnos.

—¿Qué has comprado Sakura?

Momoka me tomó por los hombros pegando su pecho a mi espalda. Ella lucía radiante con un yukata morado y un peinado divino.

—Me asustaste.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención. Sólo que te he visto desde lejos y me da mucho gusto que aceptaran quedarse.

—Sí, aunque mañana nos iremos temprano. Sasuke cree que es hora de volver a nuestro continente por si Kakashi sensei nos necesita antes.

Momoka se sobó la barbilla y entrecerró los ojos mirando los objetos que estaban en mis manos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, es sólo que pienso que tú y Sasuke deben probar los deliciosos chocolates de aquel local —señaló.

—Bueno, ya he comprado esto y la verdad a Sasuke no le gustan los dulces por lo que pienso que yo terminaré comiéndome todo—confesé con lamento.

—En ese caso, tienen que degustar nuestro exquisito vino tinto, nuestra aldea produce excelentes vinos y además —me giró por los hombros para que viera a otra dirección—, las ostras y ostiones de ese puesto son fenomenales y te lo digo yo que soy una experta en dar recomendaciones.

—No lo sé... No creo que a...

—¡No se diga más!

Sin dejarme continuar hablando me arrastró hasta los negocios para que comprara algunos de sus tan recomendados alimentos y su vino tinto.

Volvimos con Sasuke quien ya había dejado de hablar con el hombre. Se sentó en una banca para esperarme y miraba la fuente que estaba frente a él, donde un par de niños jugaban emocionados.

—Regresé.

—¿Compraste cosas?

—Muchas cosas —Momoka se adelantó—. Hola Sasuke, te miras muy bien con esa yukata.

—Hmm...

—Momoka me ha dando algunas sugerencias de alimentos y bebidas, como no te gustan los dulces he pensado que tal vez el vino tinto te resultará bueno.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Momoka—, por favor disfruten del festival.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, Sakura. Me disculpo —se inclinó—, tengo que volver con Kamus pero mañana antes de que partan, él y yo estaremos despidiéndolos en las puertas de la aldea. Por favor, pasen una maravillosa noche en el festival y no vayan a perderse los fuegos artificiales, son increíbles —dijo con emoción.

—Gracias —expresó Sasuke—, olvidé preguntar cómo está tu hijo, supongo que mucho mejor.

—Sí, todos los días voy a visitarlo y me quedo varias horas hasta que me indican que debo retirarme. Pero me siento más tranquila.

—Me da gusto —Sasuke movió su cabeza—. Pasen ustedes también una agradable noche.

(...)

Visitamos varias atracciones, probamos las cosas que compré y gracias al cielo no tuve que rogar por una fotografía en pareja ya que Sasuke ni siquiera se opuso cuando lo sugerí.

Las horas transcurrieron sin que tuviera noción de ellas, pero me divertí mucho. Vimos los fuegos artificiales, los cuales fueron el último y más esperado espectáculo y tras ellos, volvimos a casa.

Tomé un baño y al salir me senté sobre la cama para observar la fotografía con una sonrisa en mi rostro pues, habíamos salido geniales.

—Amo que en este país el revelado de fotografías sea más rápido que en Konoha —dije.

—Posiblemente son cosas que aún no llegan a la tierra del Fuego.

Sasuke estaba acostado leyendo un papel; yo guardé la fotografía con mucho cuidado en la maleta y al dejar todo listo, la cerré para bajarla de la cama.

—¿No te sientes raro?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ya sabes, creo que el aparato de aire no está funcionando bien, todavía se siente muy caluroso aquí dentro.

Sasuke puso el papel sobre el buró y estiró las piernas, continuó mirando hacia el techo.

—Acuéstate rápido, voy a apagar la luz.

—Sí señor, ya lo sé.

Puse la maleta junto al buró y me subí de nuevo a la cama, me quedé sentada unos segundos mientras veía mis manos, me había hecho una pequeña cortada en un dedo y ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta que sentí un leve ardor.

—Sakura.

—Ya voy Sasuke, es que mira lo que acabo de descub...

No terminé de hablar porque al mirarle, vi en sus ojos una intensidad nueva y misteriosa que me daba escalofríos en la espalda.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté al ver su dedo índice tocar mi mentón, se enderezó y acercó su rostro a mi oreja.

—Quítate el albornoz.

Susurró haciéndome estremecer... ¿Qué le sucedía a Sasuke? Me daba un poco de miedo la forma en que estaba actuando pero tenía que admitir que me sentía extraña también, y me ardía todo el cuerpo... Por si fuera poco, estaba ovulando y tenerlo así de cerca no mejoraba las cosas.

—No puedo —dije en voz baja—, no me he puesto ropa.

—¿Desde cuándo eso es un problema?

—¿Qué rayos? —Lo miré extasiada, por algún motivo se veía peligrosamente sexy y mis impulsos comenzaban a cobrar vida.

—Parece que tengo que hacerlo yo.

Llevó su mano al nudo de mi albornoz, sin embargo, lo detuve antes de que pudiera deshacerlo. Sus ojos subieron a mi rostro como reclamándome mi repentina e imprudente acción.

—No puedo, lo siento... Yo... Me siento insegura de mi cuerpo.

Una sonrisa sagaz se le dibujó en los labios.

—Me falta medio brazo y tú te preocupas por tu cuerpo.

—Bueno sí, pero aunque te falte ese medio brazo sigues siendo... Guapo.

Pude percibir la nueva dirección que tomaron sus ojos cuando su rostro se acercó al mío. Mirando mis labios depositó un beso en ellos y fue suficiente para hacerme perder la cordura.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y aunque al principio tuve una mezcla de emociones e incredulidad por lo que estaba pasando, por la forma en que Sasuke se comportaba conmigo; al final todo resultó mejor de lo que esperaba y pude conocer una nueva y encantadora faceta en él.

« _Tienes que aprovechar la oportunidad, ¡este Sasuke aparece cada cien años!_ »

La mañana llegó mucho, ¡muchísimo más pronto de lo que quería! Pero no había otra opción, ese día partiríamos de la aldea de Cristal.

Estiré mi brazo para tocar la espalda de Sasuke pero él ya se había levantado.

—Por supuesto... Eso ya sería pedir demasiado —reí y me levanté también.

Terminé de empacar mis cosas y antes de salir de la habitación me quedé observando la cama con un calor que se apoderó de mis mejillas.

—Sasuke y yo...

—Sakura, ya es hora.

Reaccioné y salí pronto. Iba a extrañar esa cabaña tanto como al hogar de mis padres.

(...)

En las puertas de la aldea, Kamus y Momoka nos esperaban junto dos militares que vigilaban la entrada y salida al pueblo.

Kamus sonrió estrechando la mano de Sasuke y Momoka me abrazó tan fuerte que sentí que el alma se desprendía de mi cuerpo.

—Está bien Momoka, también te voy a echar de menos —dije como pude.

—Espero que el vino tinto y todo lo demás haya surtido efecto —dijo en voz baja cerca de mi oreja.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hmm... Ya sabes, dicen que son afrodisíacos —me guiñó un ojo y estoy segura que mi rostro delató la respuesta porque después sonrió.

—Doctora Sakura —Kamus extendió su mano y de inmediato la sujeté—, gracias por todo hasta ahora. Lamento las tragedias que ocasioné, pero me siento feliz de saber que al final todo siguió su curso normal.

—En realidad, no tienes por qué lamentarte. He aprendido mucho de todo esto y el haberlos conocido a ti y a Momoka es un recuerdo valioso que atesoraré siempre.

—Sakura, Sasuke —Momoka nos miró— por favor escríbannos de vez en cuando y si alguna vez pueden venir a visitarnos saben que siempre serán bien recibidos.

—Gracias —asentí—, cuiden bien del pequeño Kakashi y hagan de él un hombre excepcional.

—Hablando de niños, estoy pensando en implementar en las academias de niños el cuento de la Princesa Cerezo —dijo Kamus y pasó su brazo por la cintura de Momoka—, será una versión mejorada de la Princesa Alegría.

—Por supuesto —Momoka alzó su dedo índice—, en el cuento habrá una bella princesa, una bonita dama de compañía, un valiente y atractivo caballero guardián y un criado... Quiero decir, un rey, algo arrogante y frío pero en el fondo muy noble.

No pude evitar reír cuando vi la expresión que puso Sasuke, yo sabía bien que Momoka no se quedaría con las ganas de hacerle una última broma para molestarlo.

—Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos —dijo Sasuke.

—Que tengan buen viaje y gracias por todo —Kamus alzó su brazo para decir adiós.

Apenas nos alejamos un tramo cuando Sasuke hizo un comentario.

—Me pregunto si en el cuento incluirán lo más importante.

—¿Importante? ¿Qué cosa?

—Que a la princesa Cerezo le gustaba tomar alcohol en las fiestas y cantar cosas rencorosas.

—¡Ay no! ¡¿Tú también Sasuke?!

—Eso fue épico —rió—, al principio me molestó pero ahora que lo recuerdo, fue bastante malo, tan malo que da risa.

—Basta, ya... ¡Sasuke! Lo siento.

Nuestro viaje continuó, pero esta vez fue muy distinto a lo que vivimos en el país de la Miel. Estuvimos repartiendo nuestro tiempo en distintas aldeas de los países antes visitados, sobrevivíamos con el dinero que cobramos por la misión y como siempre, Sasuke procuró que ahorráramos lo más que se pudiera por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo acampamos para dormir.

Cuando decidimos que había sido suficiente de rondar en tierras lejanas, pactamos volver a nuestro continente para tener una mejor y más cercana comunicación con nuestra aldea por posibles misiones que se requirieran.

Garuda fue nuestro aliado en muchos viajes, pero para ese trayecto tan extenso precisamos de un barco otra vez.

Los primeros dos días todo iba de maravilla hasta que una mañana me levanté corriendo al baño para vomitar. Todo me daba vueltas, la comida no me caía bien en el estómago y sólo quería estar dormida. Los siguientes días fue igual o peor, pero me esforcé por no entrar en pánico y pensar que se trataba de un malestar pasajero.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Sasuke puso un paño húmedo en mi frente.

—Sí, lo siento.

—Me sorprende que a pesar de que has viajado antes en barcos, ahora mismo te pongas así de mal.

—No sé qué me pasa, tal vez fue algo que comí.

—Duerme un poco más, estaré aquí por si me necesitas.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar a tierra?

—Para mañana a medio día debemos estar en el puerto, allí podremos conseguir medicina para que te recuperes.

(...)

Al cabo de unos días comencé a prestarle más atención a los cambios que presentaba mi cuerpo. Mientras Sasuke leía el mensaje que Kakashi sensei envió a través de su halcón, yo hacía cuentas para sacar mis propias conclusiones.

—Mi último periodo fue...

Anoté en un papel la fecha y empecé a recordar, con las prisas, los viajes, el estrés y el paso de los días no presté interés en mí a tal punto que olvidé que mi periodo se había retrasado bastante. El corazón se me aceleró con tan sólo imaginar la posibilidad que mi mente estaba maquinando.

—No puede ser —musité—, tengo que ir a que me hagan un análisis.

—¿Qué tanto haces?

—¿Eh? —Lo miré— Nada, cosas mías... Por cierto ¿qué dice Kakashi sensei?

—Necesita que vayamos a una villa del sur para investigar, tiene la sospecha de que un grupo de inventores están creando armamento parecido al que Tamura utilizó, por lo que debemos conocer si intentan iniciar algún altercado que ponga en peligro la paz que con tanto esfuerzo se consiguió.

—¿Le dijiste que estamos casados?

—No. Tú dijiste que será un secreto hasta que volvamos.

—Bien hecho.

—¿Ya no te duele el estómago? No has comido bien desde hace varios días.

—Me siento bien, pero aún así... ¿Crees que puedas llevarme a un hospital? Quiero verificar algunas cosas, es verdad que soy médica pero de todas formas... No soy experta en todos los ramos de la medicina.

Un análisis de sangre, sólo uno bastó para sacarme de dudas. Leí el resultado en el pasillo de la clínica, Sasuke había ido a comprar suministros para acampar en un bosque.

—Positivo... Entonces es verdad.

Apreté los labios y pegué la hoja a mi pecho para dar un largo y profundo suspiro. Me sentía nerviosa, asustada pero también había un sentimiento de felicidad. Iba a convertirme en madre, Sasuke y yo tendríamos un hijo, uno del fruto de nuestro amor... Y de esa noche desenfrenada en la cabaña.

La cuestión era... ¿Cómo darle la noticia? ¿Lo tomaría bien o se opondría?

Esa noche en el campamento improvisado que hicimos en el bosque, decidí que se lo diría.

Él estaba guardando unas cosas en su mochila sentado frente a la fogata. Discretamente me puse a su lado para mirar el fuego que ardía sobre el tronco.

—Pensé que ya estabas dormida.

—No puedo dormir todavía.

—Inténtalo, vamos a partir temprano y si estás cansada no podremos avanzar rápido.

Tragué saliva.

—Sabes que hoy fui a la clínica ¿no?

—Es cierto, sobre eso... ¿Te dieron medicina? ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Bueno... Fui a hacerme unos análisis de sangre. Llevo varios días con vómito y náuseas, hice algunas cuentas y tenía una duda respecto a mi cuerpo.

—Hmm —siguió enfocado en su mochila—, ¿y te hicieron esos análisis?

—Sí. Incluso me dieron los resultados.

—¿Cómo saliste? ¿Tienes algo?

Miré hacia un lado, de todos modos él no estaba atento a mis expresiones faciales por lo que ni se imaginaba.

—Sí, tengo algo.

—¿Es grave?

—Pues, es algo que no saldrá pronto de mi cuerpo.

—Deja los rodeos Sakura ¿qué enfermedad tienes? Sabes que tenemos que cumplir una misión de Kakashi, si estás enferma no podrás acompañarme.

Al decir eso sentí que el corazón me pesaba, ¿si estaba enferma no podría seguir a su lado? ¡Decirle que estaba embarazada sería enviarme directo a Konoha!

—¿Y bien?

Tomé aire y me abracé, a pesar de que el calor de la fogata era intenso, un extraño frío me empezaba a atravesar la piel.

—Sasuke... Estoy... Estoy embarazada.

Dejó de mirar su mochila para fijar sus ojos en mí, no tuve alternativa más que regresarle la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a ser papás.

Esperaba al menos que me dijera que todo estaría bien pero en lugar de eso se puso rígido y se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo del pantalón.

—¿Estás segura?

—Lo estoy, es una realidad. Si las cuentas no me fallan, nacerá en marzo.

Se dio la media vuelta y miró al cielo, al observar su espalda sentí un nudo en mi garganta.

—Tú... ¿No quieres este hijo?

—Un embarazo a mitad de una misión —dijo—, ¿crees que es conveniente?

Anduvo unos pasos antes de ser detenido por mi voz.

—Espera ¿a dónde vas?

—Necesito caminar un rato, tú ve y duerme.

Se alejó lo suficiente para que la oscuridad perdiera su silueta, y me quedé allí sentada con el alma destrozada. Me mantuve por lo menos unos minutos limpiándome las lágrimas que se formaban en mis ojos, algunas lograron resbalar humedeciendo mis mejillas.

Me sentía vulnerable, si no tenía el apoyo de Sasuke, si él no se sentía entusiasmado con la noticia entonces... ¿Otra vez sería un amor unilateral?

Había considerado ir a dormir pero no lo hice, me levanté y caminé entre los árboles para buscar a Sasuke y hablar claramente con él. El asunto ya no era únicamente de nosotros dos, había un miembro más y si todo aquello implicaba cambio de planes entonces tendríamos que llegar a un acuerdo.

Aunque me sentía con ganas de llorar, contuve mi tristeza y me aferré a la idea que ese pequeño ser dentro de mí sería una fuente inagotable de alegrías para mi vida y la vida de todos los que le rodearan.

Estuve a punto de gritar el nombre de Sasuke ya que la oscuridad me impedía ver claramente, mas, me detuve cerca de un río cuando la luz de la luna me permitió verlo. Estaba sentado sobre una roca y cabizbajo, me escondí detrás de un árbol cuando noté algo raro, su espalda subía y bajaba repetidamente; tardé en darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y entonces mis ojos no pudieron evitar humedecerse y hacerme llorar también.

—Sasuke...

El siempre frío, soberbio y egocéntrico Sasuke Uchiha, el que parecía ser más duro que un diamante e insensible hasta los poros, ése mismo estaba llorando lo más discretamente posible porque seguramente no le gustaba llorar frente a los demás para no mostrar su lado débil.

Pero ¿cuál era el motivo de su llanto? ¿Tristeza? ¿Arrepentimiento? o... ¿Felicidad?

Mis piernas no lo soportaron más y salí tras de él para abrazarlo por la espalda; al sentir el contacto de mi cuerpo, dejó de vibrar y se enderezó. Pegué mi rostro a su espalda y me aferré con fuerza a sus costados.

—Sasuke... ¿Por qué lloras? Dímelo.

Mi voz delataba lo mal que estaba yo también. Se mantuvo en silencio obligándome a volver a hablar.

—Estoy asustada, a pesar de que he visto lo fuerte que ha sido Momoka con su embarazo yo... No sé si sea tan valiente como ella. No te niego que anhelé que por lo menos estuvieras feliz con la noticia, aunque no sonrieras ni me elevaras mientras girábamos sobre el pasto.

Hice una pausa y tomé aire para recuperar el estado natural de mi voz.

—Sé que esto es muy repentino, pero por favor, sé sincero conmigo y dime lo que sientes. ¿No quieres al bebé?

Lo oí respirar fuerte tras un espasmo, aunque no pude ver su rostro para entender su expresión.

—Todo esto es tan extraño —manifestó con una voz tan frágil que me provocó nuevas ganas de llorar.

—¿Por qué lo es?

—Porque justo ahora no puedo evitar recordar esas escenas, y revivir ese miedo que sentí cuando vi a todo mi clan masacrado.

—¿Así que es eso? ¿Sientes miedo de perder a tu familia de nuevo?

—Sí... —Jadeó y lo abracé con más fuerza— Sakura, yo no sé, yo no soy como tú. Tú puedes lidiar con todas las emociones, yo apenas puedo relacionarme con los demás... Un hijo, ¡maldición!

Empezó a llorar con tanto sentimiento que cambié de posición para ponerme frente a él y abrazarlo como era debido, él apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y se aferró a mi cuerpo.

—Sabes que voy a tenerlo y tú, tú serás un maravilloso padre.

—Tienes que volver a Konoha.

—No, me quedaré contigo.

—Sakura, si te pasa algo jamás me lo perdonaré. No pienso vivir esto de nuevo, no voy a soportarlo.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron, nuestros ojos llorosos se vieron por primera vez y encontré un nuevo Sasuke, uno vulnerable y transparente a sus miedos.

—Sasuke... Ya lo he decidido, vamos a permanecer a tu lado —acaricié su rostro—. Bebé y yo no dejaremos a papá.

Arrugó su frente y sus labios temblaron. Una gran lágrima cayó de su mejilla a mi mano.

—No sé cómo ser un buen padre, ni siquiera sé si soy un buen esposo.

—Eres uno muy bueno, créeme —sonreí—. Además, uno de tus sueños era restaurar tu clan ¿no es así? Pues ya diste un paso muy importante.

Respiró hondo cerrando sus ojos, acto seguido hice lo mismo y tomé su mano para entrelazarla con la mía.

—A partir de ahora sólo preocupémonos por el nombre que le vamos a poner. Claro, cuando sepamos si será hombre o mujer.

(...)

Los meses transcurrieron desde aquella noche; Sasuke dejó que continuara en su travesía y aunque mis cambios de humor a veces nos volvían locos tanto a él como a mí, supimos lidiar con eso y otras cosas más que ocurrieron gracias a mi estado.

El vientre me creció -junto con algunas otras partes de mi cuerpo-, y los dolores de espalda se hicieron presentes así como los eternos antojos.

Admiré a Momoka por ser capaz de recorrer grandes distancias a pesar de haber estado embarazada. Las piernas se me hinchaban tanto que me costaba trabajo continuar y descansar apropiadamente.

Cumplimos varias misiones que Kakashi sensei nos encomendó, eso claro, sin que supiera de mi embarazo. A decir verdad, nadie en la aldea sabía todo lo que había pasado desde que dejamos Konoha.

Cuando supimos el sexo del bebé, Sasuke y yo pasamos varios días pensando en un buen nombre, uno que representara cosas buenas y le llenara de orgullo. Fueron momentos de estrés hasta que por fin llegamos a un acuerdo, su nombre sería Sarada, Sarada Uchiha.

"Sa" _サ_ porque nuestros nombres empiezan con ese carácter. "Ra" _ラ_ porque es el último carácter de mi nombre; y "da" _ダ_ en honor al fallecido hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi. Que si bien su nombre no llevaba el carácter tal cual, es una semejanza muy adecuada para recordarlo.

Por lo que según las propias palabras de Sasuke, nuestra hija sería la unión de las personas más valiosas para él y representaría los lazos que pudimos formar.

(...)

Entre cambio de meses y de estaciones, pronto llegó la primavera. Recientemente había pasado mi cumpleaños hasta que llegó el día más temido y a la vez esperado.

Cruzábamos un denso bosque cuando a mitad del camino y en plena tarde me detuve porque la fuente se me había roto. Sasuke se espantó cuando vio lo que acababa de suceder lo vi en su cara que estaba más pálida.

—¡Sakura!

—Sasuke, parece que Sarada ya va a nacer.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?

—Créeme que no es pronto. ¿No hay un pueblo por aquí cerca? —Pregunté tratando de mantener la calma y mirando alrededor— Si no es así voy a tener que dar a luz aquí mismo.

—Claro que no, vamos.

Me tomó de la muñeca y me jaló tras él.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Por aquí cerca debe haber una guarida de Orochimaru, recuerdo parte del camino.

No protesté sólo continué. Más adelante empezaron las contracciones y entonces mis quejidos se hicieron notar.

—No puedo, no puedo —dije entre jadeos—. Sasuke ¡me duele! No puedo seguir, no me hagas caminar más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me cargó entre sus brazos, uno normal y otro creado a través de su susano. Al oír mi grito de dolor dejó de caminar para correr a toda prisa buscando la dichosa cueva.

Escondí mi cara en su hombro y respiré profundamente, las contracciones aparecían cada cierta cantidad de minutos y cada vez eran más intensas.

No me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la cueva hasta que Sasuke me habló y escuché su voz con un sonoro eco.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien? Hemos llegado.

—¿Qué haremos... Ahora? ¿Dónde voy a parir?

—Orochimaru debe tener una habitación con instrumentos y esas cosas donde realizaba sus experimentos y medicinas, sólo tengo que encontrarlo.

Avanzó unos pasillos al interior hasta que se detuvo por el llamado de una voz femenina. Apenas fui capaz de levantar la vista para ver a la chica pelirroja que alguna vez sané con mi jutsu médico.

—¿Sa-Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Su vista fue hacia mí, acomodó sus lentes y prestó más atención— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Sakura?

—Karin, necesito que me digas dónde hay una habitación para llevar a Sakura, está a punto de dar a luz y no tengo idea de qué debo hacer.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Karin pegó su espalda a la pared y miró hacia mi vientre— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo? Sa-Sasuke... ¡Tú!

No completaba ninguna de sus frases y eso hizo desesperar a Sasuke, lo percibí por su tono de voz.

—¡Rápido! ¡Mi hija está por nacer!

—¿Tu hija?

Los rojizos ojos de Karin me miraron diferente, no era asombro ni odio, eran de comprensión.

—Entiendo, sígueme rápido.

Las contracciones siguieron atormentándome en aquella habitación. Sasuke sujetaba mi muñeca mientras arrugaba su frente y respiraba una y otra vez junto conmigo, no lo había visto así nunca pero tampoco tenía el tiempo de sorprenderme pues estaba en mi labor de parto y los dolores me impedían pensar con claridad.

—Sasuke tienes que salir de aquí —dijo Karin—, voy a encargarme de todo, tú ve y consígueme algunas gasas de la habitación contigua esto puede demorar.

Sasuke me miró y asintió, luego salió de allí dejándome a solas con la pelirroja.

 **NARRACIÓN XII**

A Karin le temblaban las manos y veía a todos lados buscando los instrumentos necesarios para llevar a cabo su tarea lo mejor posible. Todavía estaba afectada emocionalmente por la repentina noticia de saber que Sasuke y Sakura serían padres pero algo en su interior le tranquilizaba moderadamente haciéndola pensar que posiblemente esa criatura sería la razón que llenaría el corazón del Uchiha.

—Mira Sakura te seré sincera —habló tratando de calmar su voz y captando la atención de la mujer—, sólo he ayudado en partos de gatos y perros, de allí a saber a ciencia cierta cómo es un parto en humanas, sólo pude ver un poco cuando una partera ayudó a una mujer de mi clan hasta que me descubrieron y me echaron del lugar. Así que si todavía puedes pensar y sabes de esto, te pido que me des indicaciones.

—Revisa mi dilatación —dijo Sakura entre gemidos de dolor—, de allí podemos empezar. No tengo noción del tiempo pero creo que mis contracciones han aumentado en las últimas horas y —hizo un gesto de angustia—, tienen mayor duración...

Karin revisó a Sakura y comenzó a medir la dilatación.

—Pues ya llevas cerca de 8 cm, ¿te duele mucho?

—Es horrible —lloriqueó.

—Respira profundo y tranquilízate ¿sí? ¿Necesitas a Sasuke aquí? ¿Quieres que se quede a tu lado cuando empecemos con el parto?

—Está bien, prefiero que se quede afuera no quiero asustarlo.

—¿Sasuke asustado? —Para Karin eso no sonaba bien en una misma frase.

—Aquí están las gasas.

Sasuke regresó a la habitación y rápidamente puso el material sobre una mesa de metal.

—Sasuke, dale ánimos a tu mujer mientras yo preparo los instrumentos que utilizaré para cortar el cordón umbilical y limpiar al bebé. Todavía debe estar en la primera fase y podría tardar unas horas más en dar a luz por ser madre primeriza... ¿Lo eres no? —Miró a la pelirrosa y ésta asintió— Muy bien, discúlpenme unos momentos.

Karin salió de la habitación al notar que le faltaban varios instrumentos y aprovechó para despejar su mente y tranquilizarse pues los nervios también se apoderaban de ella.

Sakura tuvo otra contracción y Sasuke tomó fuerte su muñeca pensando que de ese modo podía lograr que ésta sintiera su apoyo moral.

—Si es tan doloroso ¿por qué no haces algo? ¿No puedes quitar esos malestares de tu cuerpo?

—Oh Sasuke... Créeme que no puedo hacerlo, necesito mi energía y chakra para cuando llegue el momento de pujar. Le he dicho a Karin que tú puedes esperar afuera, no quiero que veas lo que sucederá.

—¿Vas a estar bien? Yo no soy médico pero tal vez me necesites.

—Tú no quieres ver esto —Sakura respiró hondo—, te puede traumatizar. He sabido de casos donde los esposos se desmayan cuando presencian el nacimiento de un bebé.

Sasuke no insistió, pues parte de él estaba lo suficientemente asustado como para terminar inconsciente en el suelo frente a dos mujeres, eso sería bastante humillación.

El tiempo pasó y con ello llegó la segunda etapa del parto: el nacimiento.

Sasuke esperaba afuera de la habitación recargado en la pared, no recordaba haber estado así de nervioso alguna vez en su vida. Escuchaba la fuerte voz de Karin pidiéndole a Sakura que pujara con más fuerza y a su esposa haciendo todo lo posible.

—¡Ya viene su cabecita! ¡Puja más Sakura!

Sasuke apretó el puño y frunció el ceño, oír todo aquello le estaba ocasionando sentir casi un dolor parecido al que Sakura experimentaba. Respiraba hondo para tranquilizarse y caminó de un lado a otro.

—Lo haces bien, lo haces bien.

Oyó a Karin repetir, luego de unos minutos de silencio un sonido en particular lo despertó de su tormento interno. Alzó la cabeza cuando escuchó ese llanto dentro de la habitación y la voz de la pelirroja felicitando a Sakura por su gran esfuerzo.

—¡Ya nació, Sakura! ¡Lo hiciste bien!

Las piernas del Uchiha temblaron tanto que su espalda recorrió la fría pared para terminar sentado en el suelo agradecido de que todo ese martirio hubiera acabado.

Karin limpiaba a la bebé y destaponaba sus fosas nasales, ella fue la primer persona en ver a la nueva Uchiha y tenerla en sus brazos era más tierno de lo que llegó a pensar.

—Así que tú serás quien vea esa sonrisa de Sasuke —Karin sonrió y acarició su rosada carita.

—Quiero verla —dijo Sakura recuperando el aliento—. Tengo que examinarla y asegurarme de que está en perfectas condiciones.

Karin envolvió perfectamente a la niña en una sábana y la llevó directo a los brazos de la madre.

—Por ahora sólo cárgala y ve a tu hija, no gastes la poca energía que te queda recuerda que has quedado débil y no queremos tragedias.

Sakura tomó a la niña con tanto cuidado y fragilidad para después depositar un beso en su frente.

—Hola Sarada, ya por fin estás con nosotros.

—Así que se llamará Sarada ¿eh? —Karin se cruzó de brazos— Es un buen nombre.

—Lo es. Fue más idea de Sasuke que mía —Sakura rozó su nariz con la cabecita de la bebé—. Gracias Karin.

—¿Por qué me agradeces?

—Por ayudarme a traer al mundo a mi hija, por permitirnos estar aquí.

—Sabes, nunca he tenido rivalidad contigo a pesar de que también me interesé en Sasuke... Al final tú has ganado su corazón y sentir que su chakra ya no es oscuro y frío me da paz y tranquilidad, eso es todo lo que quería de él.

—Entiendo.

—Bueno, le hablaré para que venga a conocer a su hija.

Después de decir aquello la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Sasuke relajado y serio, imagen que le costó conseguir con rapidez.

Karin no dijo nada, sólo miró a Sakura y sonrió para luego dejarlos a solas.

—Ven, acércate para que la conozcas —dijo la pelirrosa.

Sasuke caminó hacia ella y se mantuvo recto mirando a Sarada desde su altura.

—Se parece a ti, ella nació con algunos cabellos y por lo visto son negros... No hay ninguna fibra rosa.

—¿Es normal que sea así de pequeña?

—Karin dijo que pesa 2.9 kilogramos, creo que es un buen peso. ¿Quieres cargarla?

—No creo que sea una buena idea, sólo tengo un brazo y no deseo que pase un accidente.

Sakura rió.

—Por lo menos tócala, no va a quebrarse. Mira Sarada, es papá.

La bebé abrió sus ojos al momento que Sasuke rozó su mejilla con el dedo índice. En el corazón del Uchiha había nacido un sentimiento nuevo, uno al cual no pudo darle explicación y aunque no se lo dijo a Sakura, supo que tenía una vida más para proteger aunque ello implicara arriesgar la propia.

—Gracias —pronunció aún viendo a su hija.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Sakura.

—Tú sabes la razón.

—En ese caso... Gracias a ti, también.

—No sé cuidar de un bebé —Sasuke acarició la cabecita de Sarada—, soy algo tosco y agresivo.

—Vas a poder, se trata de tu hija y la quieres más que a nadie, incluso está bien si la quieres más que a mí.

Sasuke sonrió derritiendo el corazón de Sakura.

—Nada de lo que has visto hasta ahora se lo cuentes a los demás —pidió—, será nuestro secreto.

—Descuida, no me interesa hablar de nuestra intimidad. Ahora soy madre y velar por el bienestar de mi hija es lo primordial en mi vida.

—Hmm... Lo es.

Después de mucho tiempo, algo en el corazón de Sasuke se derritió dando paso a una nueva forma de amar.

* * *

 _ **Éste es el penúltimo capítulo, el capítulo final lo publicaré mañana. Muchas gracias por todo y ¡Feliz Navidad!**_


	49. RETORNO

**CAPÍTULO 49.- "RETORNO"**

Después del nacimiento de Sarada, pasaron tres meses y medio. Tenerla en nuestras vidas se había convertido en lo más maravilloso que pudimos desear alguna vez; aunque Sasuke seguía preocupándose por lo pequeña que era a su parecer y no quería que llorara ni una sola vez así que cuando en plena noche la niña despertaba, Sasuke me zarandeaba del hombro para que la alimentara rápido. Me divertía su faceta de padre protector aunque algunas veces me sacaba de quicio.

Dejamos la guarida de Orochimaru después de ese tiempo, Karin prometió que en algún momento iría a visitar a Sarada para obsequiarle unos lentes pues, tal como lo noté al examinarla, mi pequeña hija tendría que utilizarlos para corregir algunos detalles de su vista que por su tierna edad, todavía no fui capaz de descifrar.

El verano había comenzado, un poco más de un año transcurrió desde el momento que abandonamos la aldea de Cristal. Durante ese tiempo escribí varias cartas para Momoka, mismas que eran contestadas y enviadas rápidamente con el halcón de Sasuke. El pequeño Kakashi ya tenía un año y estaba en perfectas condiciones; heredó el cabello grisáceo y piel morena de su padre y sus ojos eran grises como los de Momoka.

Sarada no se parecía a mí en nada, todos sus rasgos físicos eran idénticos a Sasuke, esperaba que por lo menos su carácter fuera como el mío.

Nos hospedamos en una posada, con Sarada tan pequeña era imposible dormir en el bosque o en cualquier campo abierto. Sasuke estuvo cumpliendo un par de misiones encomendadas por Kakashi sensei, hasta ese día que me informó que era tiempo de regresar a Konoha, pues necesitaba hablar temas importantes en persona con él y además Sarada tenía que crecer en un ambiente alejado del peligro y nada como la comodidad de un hogar.

Mientras viajábamos hacia nuestro destino, aproveché para cuestionarle sobre nuestra vida en la aldea, ya que ni siquiera teníamos una casa o un patrimonio donde pudiésemos hacer nuestra vida como una familia.

—Podemos adquirir una vivienda, aunque estoy seguro que Kakashi ya se ha hecho cargo de todo —dijo con su habitual seriedad—, él te tiene demasiado consentida.

—No lo sé Sasuke, una casa nueva es muy costosa. Mis ahorros no me permiten tener acceso a algo tan grande, necesito comprarle ropa a Sarada y otros accesorios, además tú sabes que come mucho y su cuerpo también requiere fórmula láctea.

—Ya lo sé. Te lo he dicho, Kakashi ha vendido todas las propiedades de mi clan, me lo informó en su último mensaje.

—Eso no me lo dijiste —alcé una ceja.

—Bueno pues ya lo sabes.

—¿Y es mucho dinero?

Apretó los labios y frunció el ceño.

—Sí, creo que es suficiente para vivir bien un tiempo.

—Hagamos una parada. Necesito cambiarle el pañal a Sarada.

Me emocionaba mucho el hecho de volver a casa y ver las reacciones de todos al saber que Sasuke y yo éramos marido y mujer. Nadie se esperaba nuestro regreso y apostaba que sería divertidísimo ver sus rostros.

Poco a poco el paisaje comenzó a ser familiar: el camino, los árboles e incluso algunas piedras que decoraban las orillas. Mi pecho se llenaba de alegría por pisar de nuevo Konoha, el nuevo hogar de mi hija.

—¡Veo las puertas! —Exclamé casi queriendo correr para llegar pronto.

—Tranquila, no tienes por qué desesperarte.

—¿Esto es lo que sentiste cuando volviste a la aldea? —Lo miré.

—En realidad no, recuerda que regresé con Momoka y tanto ella como yo estábamos devastados.

Había olvidado ese acontecimiento y lo difícil que fue para nosotros, además de todas las tonterías que hice por deshacerme del amor que tenía por Sasuke.

Él notó mi cambio de ánimos por lo que me dijo algo más alegre.

—Pero eso ya es cosa del pasado y de una forma nos ayudó mucho ¿no? Tal vez necesitábamos pasar por esto para entender nuestros sentimientos.

Acaricié la cabeza de Sarada.

—Tienes razón Sasuke.

Nuestros pies cruzaron la entrada de Konoha, mis ojos rápidamente se desviaron al puesto de control donde Izumo y Kotetsu siempre estaban alertas. Esa vez fue Kotetsu quien se aproximó a nosotros.

—Sakura —miró a Sasuke—, parece que tú también vienes, Sasuke.

—Nuestra misión terminó, venimos a rendir cuentas al Hokage —explicó Sasuke.

Los ojos de Kotetsu se desviaron a la bebé y sus cejas se pegaron mucho a sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté.

—Bueno, a ustedes puedo permitirles el acceso pero ¿tienen un permiso para el ingreso de esta criatura?

—¿Bromeas? Es una bebé, no tenemos papeles.

—En ese caso, tal vez deban llenar unos formatos.

—Es nuestra hija —hablé y los ojos de Kotetsu se abrieron en gran sobremanera, incluso Izumo reaccionó igual.

—¿Qué?

—Como has oído, ella es hija mía y de Sasuke. Ha nacido fuera de Konoha por lo que no tenemos un certificado de nacimiento.

Izumo se puso un lado de su compañero para ver a la pequeña.

—¡Pero si es igualita al Uchiha! —Casi gritó.

Sasuke carraspeó y miró de mala gana al par de ninjas.

—¿Podemos irnos? El viaje fue largo y todavía nos falta mucho por hacer.

—Ah, claro, claro... Por favor, pasen y bienvenidos.

Nuestra siguiente parada dentro de la aldea era la Torre del Hokage. Verla me causó mucha nostalgia a pesar de que tenía varias remodelaciones. Subimos la escalera en forma de caracol y cruzamos el largo pasillo, Shikamaru justamente iba saliendo de la oficina de Kakashi sensei; cuando nos vio sonrió.

—Así que han vuelto ¿eh? ¡Oh! —Miró a Sarada, quien acababa de despertar— Ni siquiera lo preguntaré, vaya sorpresa —se rascó la cabeza—. Felicidades a ambos.

—Gracias Shikamaru. Lamento no poder haber estado en tu boda con Temari. ¿Me perdí de muchas cosas?

—Descuida, todo está tranquilo. Mi hijo nacerá en septiembre —declaró y sonrió muy a su manera—, así que puede que él y tu pequeña sean amigos.

—¡Vaya! Felicidades, por favor dale mis buenos deseos a Temari.

—Lo mismo digo —habló Sasuke.

—Bueno, no les quitaré más su tiempo. ¿Van a ver al Hokage no? Les advierto de una vez, Naruto está allá dentro así que es posible que empiece a fastidiar.

—Está bien, sabemos lidiar con su explosiva personalidad.

Antes de ingresar, Sasuke tocó la puerta y los ruidos que provenían del interior cesaron. La voz de Kakashi sensei se dejó escuchar con su habitual " _adelante_ " y entonces entramos. El primero en reaccionar fue Naruto, quien muy emocionado pronunció nuestros nombres.

—Cielos, han vuelto más pronto de lo que imaginé —dijo Kakashi sensei y se levantó de su silla.

—Usted no cambia sensei.

—Pero Kakashi sensei —habló Naruto—, se han ido por más de un año ¿cómo dice que volvieron pronto?

—Era sarcasmo.

—Tengo los reportes de las misiones —Sasuke interrumpió—, y hay algunos temas que considero importantes de discutir.

—Claro Sasuke, pero será después. Acaban de regresar y deben estar exhaustos.

—¿Y ese bebé? —Por fin Naruto notó su presencia. Caminó unos pasos y se acercó para observarla— ¿Es una niña?

—Sí, se llama Sarada —dije—, mañana cumple los cuatro meses.

—¿Por qué la traes contigo? ¿Alguna mujer te la ha regalado?

Sasuke bufó.

—No tonto, es mi hija.

—Ah... ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡SAKURA! —Me miró anonadado, hasta Kakashi sensei se sobresaltó— ¿Por qué tienes una hija?

—Porque me casé, duh —rodeé los ojos.

—¿Eh? ¿Te casaste? ¿Con quién?

—¡Esperen! —Kakashi sensei se interpuso, miró a Sarada luego a mí y finalmente a Sasuke— ¿Funcionó? ¿De verdad funcionó?

—¿Qué funcionó sensei? —Pregunté.

—¿Con quién te casaste Sakura? —Repitió Naruto.

—¡Ya cierren la boca par de ruidosos! ¿No es más que obvio? —Sasuke se desesperó— Sakura y yo nos casamos y ésta es nuestra hija.

Naruto se desmayó, no miento, de verdad cayó al suelo inconsciente y Kakashi sensei llevó ambas manos a su rostro con sus ojos bien abiertos. Apreté la boca para no reírme, la escena resultó ser mejor de lo que esperaba.

—¡Gané esa apuesta! —Kakashi sensei cerró su puño— Voy a callar varias bocas.

Naruto por fin reaccionó y se levantó del piso sobándose la cabeza, continuó viéndonos y después empezó a llorar.

—Sakura... Tu sueño se hizo realidad —decía entre lágrimas.

—Cállate tonto —me sonrojé.

—Pues muchas felicidades —Kakashi sensei nos puso una mano en el hombro y después cargó a Sarada—. Así que tú eres la pequeña nueva integrante de Konoha, bienvenida a casa.

Sentí mucha calidez al oírlo pronunciar aquellas palabras. Mientras de fondo escuchaba a Naruto riéndose de Sasuke y recordándole algunas anécdotas de nuestra niñez cuando él se ponía arisco y ni siquiera me miraba.

—¿Cómo está Hinata? —Cuestioné luego de un rato.

—Ah, ella está bien. Boruto ha nacido hace tiempo por lo que ahora estamos más ocupados que antes.

—Me da gusto saber que todo salió bien en su parto.

—¿No es fantástico? Nuestros hijos pueden ser amigos... ¡O incluso compañeros! —Extendió los brazos— Como nosotros.

—Espero que por lo menos tu hijo tenga buenos modales y no fastidie a Sarada —dijo Sasuke y todos reímos... Excepto Naruto.

—Estoy trabajando duro ¿sabes? Ser padre no es fácil.

—Me sorprende ver a mis ex alumnos ya convertidos en unos adultos —Kakashi sensei caminó hacia la ventana y se quedó mirando a través de ésta—. Todos están comenzando una nueva vida y esta aldea tiene nuevas generaciones, me pregunto si la paz nos alcanzará hasta que ellos sean grandes.

—Seguro que sí —dijo Naruto—, Sasuke y yo nos encargaremos de proteger Konoha ¿no es así?

Sasuke asintió en un sólo movimiento de cabeza.

Antes de retirarnos, Sasuke preguntó a Kakashi sobre la venta de las propiedades; efectivamente, tal como me lo dijo, las ventas se concretaron y el dinero pasó a disposición de Sasuke, sin embargo, seguíamos sin casa porque se agotaron las viviendas que construyeron y no tendríamos ningún sitio para vivir hasta que consiguiéramos por lo menos un departamento.

Salimos de la Torre y nos detuvimos frente a ella; Sasuke seguía con la frente arrugada dándome una clara señal de que estaba preocupado preguntándose dónde pasaríamos la noche o la semana antes de conseguir un piso.

—Tranquilo —dije—, estaremos en casa de mis padres mientras alquilamos un departamento disponible.

—No, no, no —caminó por delante—, ni lo pienses.

—Sasuke, no podemos quedarnos en la calle, tenemos a Sarada.

—Tú puedes quedarte en esa casa, yo buscaré una posada.

—¡No señor! Somos esposos, si te quedas a parte nunca pareceremos un matrimonio normal.

—Sakura —su ceja tembló—, no lo entiendes.

—¿Qué no entiendo? —Relajé mi voz al ver su expresión— Mira, si es por mis padres y su forma tan rara de ser... Sólo intenta sobrellevarlo, has soportado cosas más duras ¿no? Esto será nada en comparación.

Estuvo dando vueltas mientras cerraba los ojos y seguramente analizaba sus posibilidades, hasta que la tarde comenzó a caer y finalmente aceptó.

El recorrido a casa fue un mar de sensaciones llenas de nervios, alegría y miedo, porque no sabía lo que nos esperaba y Sasuke estaba más pálido que nunca.

Toqué el timbre de la casa, luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió y vi a mi madre. Una sonrisa amplia se le dibujó en la cara y yo le correspondí de igual manera.

Salió apresurada para abrazarme cuando sintió el cuerpecito que traía entre mis brazos.

—Sakura, has tardado tanto en volver que me preocupé mucho. Todos los días iba a preguntar a la Torre del Hokage qué había pasado contigo.

—Lo siento mamá, al final no he podido escribirte una carta.

—¿Y este bebé? —Me miró.

Miré a Sasuke de reojo y me sonrojé.

—Mamá... Ella es Sarada Uchiha, Sasuke y yo nos casamos y ésta es nuestra hija.

—¡AHH!

El grito de mamá asustó a Sarada, rápidamente la cargó entre sus brazos y entró corriendo al interior de la casa mencionando el nombre de papá, estaba tan alterada que fui detrás de ella.

—¡Cariño! ¡Cariño!

Papá estaba sentado en la sala con su típico periódico, al verla lo dejó de lado.

—¡Mira! ¡Mira! —Le acercó a Sarada.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Es nuestra nieta!

—¿Eh?

Papá se levantó una vez que me vio en la sala, estaba pasmado y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Miraba a mi madre, a Sarada y a mí, yo sólo me encogí de hombros.

—¡Mal hombre! ¡Anda! ¿No vas a decir nada? Tu hija acaba de volver y nos trajo una nieta.

—Una... Nieta. ¿Cómo?

—Se ha casado con el muchacho Uchiha.

Papá volteó a verme, sólo atiné a pasar saliva. Me sentí como Momoka con su padre.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Te casaste con Sasuke?

Moví mi cabeza.

—¡Le dije a ese chico que...! ¡Cuando te trajo aquella noche yo...!

Las manos le temblaban, miró a Sarada y la cargó.

—¡Mi nieta hermosa! ¡Hahaha! ¡Mira Mebuki, es igualita a mí!

—Estás de broma, si es la viva imagen del Uchiha —contradijo mi madre.

—A todo esto hija ¿en dónde está Sasuke?

—¡Sasuke!

Regresé corriendo a la puerta, él se quedó afuera recargado en la pared con una mirada un tanto vacía y de remordimiento. Quizás éramos una familia muy ruidosa en comparación con la que él alguna vez tuvo y eso lo estaba atormentando.

—Tienes que entrar —le pedí—, es justo que te presentes ante mis padres.

—Lo sé —suspiró—, no puedo huir de esto por siempre.

En la sala de mi casa, sentados en los sillones y en un casi total silencio de no haber sido por los gritos de los niños que jugaban en la calle, nos encontrábamos todos en un duelo de miradas. Mi padre traía cargada a Sarada, mamá estaba sentada junto a él.

Papá carraspeó dando a entender que él comenzaría a hablar.

—Bueno, esto es algo inusual. Realmente no pensé que los deseos de mi hija alguna vez se harían realidad.

—Papá —le lancé mi mirada de reproche y mamá lo codeó.

—Ahora entiendo por qué mi niña demoró tanto en volver a casa —vio a Sarada—, aunque admito que no imaginé que sería abuelo tan pronto.

—Joven Sasuke —mamá hizo una reverencia—, por favor cuida bien de nuestra hija. Nosotros hicimos de su crianza tanto como pudimos, hasta que ella misma tomó las riendas de su vida y trazó su propio camino. Sakura puede ser una mujer con carácter fuerte y muchas veces terca, pero es una buena persona.

Papá miró a Sasuke, bajó la mirada y expresó unas palabras tan sensatas y bellas que me pregunté si en verdad se trataba de mi padre.

—Sasuke, quiero que sepas que aunque no podremos reemplazar jamás a la familia Uchiha, en este humilde hogar tienes un rincón también y ahora eres parte de nuestra familia. Por favor, cuida de mi hija y de mi nieta.

Sasuke se puso de pie y se inclinó ante ellos, mis ojos se cristalizaron al ver esa escena. Una que soñé muchas veces desde pequeña y que en esos momentos era una realidad tan palpable que no me cabía en el pecho la emoción.

—Agradezco sus palabras. Prometo con mi vida que cuidaré de ellas siempre.

—Bueno pues no se diga más ¡bienvenido a la familia!

El rumor corrió tan rápido en un par de horas, pues a la casa de mis padres llegaron Tenten, Hinata, Temari e Ino. Estas últimas dos estaban embarazadas y se emocionaron mucho al ver a Sarada, ya ansiaban tener a sus pequeños en brazos. Sasuke estuvo muy incómodo, su rostro siempre lo delataba pero de ninguna manera fue grosero, de hecho lo soportó hasta el final.

Mamá se lució con un espectacular curry y encurtidos con salsa de soya, acompañados de té de durazno para la cena. Extrañaba tanto comer así de delicioso, mi comida no era tan buena como la de ella por lo que pensé que sería perfecto pedirle su recetario.

Papá estuvo haciendo bromas muy malas tratando de animar el ambiente, yo sólo reí con nerviosismo y Sasuke procuró ser simpático pero reservado, sin caer en la amargura.

Al final nos quedaríamos en casa de mis padres mientras encontrábamos un sitio nuevo para vivir. Teníamos muchas cosas por hacer en nuestra vida como esposos y padres.

Esa noche, acostados sobre mi cama y con Sarada junto a nosotros mirábamos hacia el techo. Ya habíamos dormido juntos muchas veces pero en esa ocasión, sentía un extraño cosquilleo por toda mi espalda. Me giré de lado para ver a Sarada que estaba profundamente dormida.

—¿Quieres que ya apague la luz? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—Espera sólo un poco más —acaricié el rostro de mi hija.

—Estás rara ¿qué te sucede?

—Quiero disculparme contigo. Sé que mis padres son muy distintos a ti, sé que te está costando trabajo adaptarte a todo esto pero, te agradezco que al menos lo estés intentando.

—Hago esto por ustedes dos —se giró para verme de frente—, y además no es tan fastidioso como piensas.

—¿No lo es? Creí que la gente así te caía mal.

—Tu padre es muy parecido a ti, no sólo físicamente sino también en su forma de ser. Al igual que Sarada se parece a mí, aunque yo quisiera que en su carácter fuera más como tú.

Mis labios se curvaron y aunque traté de ocultar mi sonrisa, al final se vio expuesta.

—Va a ser una mujer muy fuerte y bonita —dije y puse mi mano sobre el abdomen de Sarada.

—Una vez tuve una familia —Sasuke continuó—, una madre amorosa, un padre estricto, un hermano protector, muchos tíos y primos. Cuando los perdí, por mucho tiempo estuve solo y vagué por el mundo de oscuridad —su mano se posó sobre la mía—, hoy tu padre me ha dado la bienvenida, he cenado con mi nueva familia y eso me hace feliz. Así que, aunque sean un poco escandalosos —sonrió—, son buenas personas, gracias por eso.

Lancé un ligero suspiro y traté de componer mi garganta antes de hablar. Su sinceridad, sus dulces palabras, ésas que decía en los momentos precisos, me estaban atravesando el corazón.

—¿Sabes? Creo que al final ese hechizo de desamor fue todo lo contrario.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque lejos de olvidarte, me enamoré más de ti —lo miré a los ojos—. Incluso sé que mañana te querré más y no me cansaré de lo que siento. Tenerlos a Sarada y a ti aquí, en mi habitación, sobre esta cama en la cual he llorado tanto por tu amor... Entiendo ahora que los milagros existen, los hechizos no.

Su mano se movió para limpiar la lágrima que resbalaba lentamente por mi mejilla.

—Duerme Sakura, oí que tu madre va a preparar una fiesta por tu regreso y porque Sarada cumple cuatro meses. Será un día muy agotador.

—Hmm... Es cierto —besé su mano—. Yo apagaré la luz en un rato. Descansa tú también, cariño.

Sonrió y cerró sus ojos. Lo observé un par de minutos, a él y a Sarada; mi familia, mis amores.

Sasuke no tenía un pequeño rincón en su corazón para mí, tenía mucho espacio. Sasuke no era un inquilino en el mío, era el dueño.

FIN.

* * *

 **Bien... Éste ha sido el capítulo final y espero con todo mi corazón que les haya gustado la historia. Gracias por todos sus comentarios y a quienes añadieron el fanfic a sus favoritos, lo aprecio bastante.**

 **Siendo mi primer fanfic aquí en esta página, no esperaba mucha respuesta pero me siento feliz de leer sus bonitos mensajes.**

 **Hice un video especialmente para esto, no puedo añadir enlaces pero si quieren buscarlo en YouTube. Mi cuenta es Zekirina y el video se titula:**

 **"[Sasusaku] Ending - Sayonara".**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo. En Wattpad publicaré el cuento de la Princesa Cerezo por si alguien gusta pasarse.**

 **¡Besos! Y felices fiestas para todos.**


	50. EXTRA - HOGAR UCHIHA

Konoha estaba cambiando. La tierra que sufrió devastaciones se llenaba de una encantadora paz y sus habitantes por fin vivían lo que tanto anhelaron.

Después de tantas tragedias todo parecía indicar que la era de armonía les había alcanzado y con ello el pueblo pasaba paulatinamente a convertirse en una gran ciudad.

Para Sakura los días pasaron volando; para Sasuke fue todo lo contrario. Vivir en la casa de sus suegros fue la misión más estresante que jamás creyó experimentar.

No es que lo trataran mal o algo por el estilo; sin embargo, estaba tan acostumbrado a una vida solitaria donde muy pocas personas le rodeaban que volver a compartir techo con una familia tan espontánea como la de su esposa, era algo a lo cual le costaba trabajo adaptarse.

Por fortuna para su matrimonio, las buenas noticias eran que su nuevo hogar estaba esperando por ellos. Sí, la vivienda Uchiha estaba terminada. Después de casi un año, finalmente se mudarían de la casa de los Haruno.

En meses anteriores tuvieron la posibilidad de mudarse temporalmente a un apartamento, no obstante, el padre de Sakura les suplicó que se quedaran y así ahorrarían dinero para su futuro en lugar de gastarlo en pagar renta. Sasuke por supuesto no aceptó de buenas a primeras; por desgracia por aquellos días Sarada se enfermó y justamente él había recibido una misión que implicaba salir de la aldea por unas tres semanas. Al no querer que su hija y esposa se quedaran solas y en tales condiciones, decidió que lo mejor sería continuar viviendo con los suegros.

Pero eso era cosa del pasado, tras enterarse que su propia casa estaba lista, automáticamente se volvió uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Se levantó temprano, se duchó, y empezó a guardar su ropa con mucho cuidado aunque tampoco tenía muchos cambios de vestuario en comparación a Sakura, quien fácilmente tendría que llenar tres maletas grandes y todavía le faltarían los zapatos.

—¿Qué haces?

Sakura abrió los ojos y le miró aún somnolienta.

—Preparo mi equipaje.

—¿A dónde vas?

—¿No recuerdas lo que te dije ayer? La casa está lista Y quiero irme lo más pronto posible.

Ella se enderezó de un brinco tratando de conectar sus ideas.

—Espera, espera... ¿Has dicho que la casa está lista? ¿Nuestra casa?

Sasuke solamente movió su cabeza y siguió guardando sus pertenencias.

—Sasuke, incluso así no podemos irnos todavía. No tenemos ningún mueble y llegar con un bebé a una casa vacía…

El Uchiha le echó un vistazo a su hija quien dormía plácidamente junto a su madre. Sarada recién había cumplido el primer año de edad y aprendía las cosas muy rápido; Sasuke se enorgullecía de que así fuera.

—Vamos a comprar lo básico, anda. Levántate.

—¿Uh? ¿Hablas en serio?

Él movió su cabeza, ella se bajó de la cama para acercarse y no levantar mucho la voz pues no quería despertar a la niña.

—Sasuke, sé honesto conmigo… ¿Mis padres son demasiado escandalosos? —Ella hizo una mueca y se adelantó a hablar—. Oh venga, ¿a quién engaño? ¡Claro que lo son! Es por su culpa que yo sea tan intensa.

Sasuke se rió ligeramente, cuando su esposa lo miró él de inmediato se detuvo y volvió a su seriedad habitual.

—No es por ellos, pero Sakura, ya tenemos mucho tiempo aquí es normal que me sienta incómodo. Necesito privacidad… La necesitamos.

La oreja de Sakura tembló al oír eso, alzó su vista y con cierto brillo sus ojos verdes hicieron conexión con los de su marido.

Se quedaron en ese estado por unos cuantos segundos, solamente viéndose el uno al otro sin decirse nada.

—Dame veinte minutos y estaré lista.

(…)

El departamento de muebles para el hogar tenía muy pocos clientes, y eso significaba la gloria para Sasuke. Prefería que no estuviera lleno de ruido y miradas acusadoras; aunque inevitablemente las empleadas de la sección no dejaban de acosarlo visualmente, pero era algo que podía soportar.

Sakura se paseaba maravillada rozando sus dedos por los bordes de las sillas de madera elegantemente talladas e imaginaba que aquel comedor era en el que se sentarían a comer en familia. Sonreía ante la idea de ver su nueva faceta de mujer casada.

Luego volteó hacia los colchones y observó el tamaño, buscaba uno grande donde pudiera dormir y estirar su cuerpo sin miedo a caerse al suelo. Ladeó su cabeza y se llevó el dedo índice a sus labios; achicó los ojos y se aproximó a una pieza, puso su mano encima y presionó el material para sentir la textura. Negó con su cabeza, estaba muy duro.

Miró hacia otro extremo y caminó a comprobar la calidad de su nuevo objetivo. Sasuke la miraba sin decir palabra alguna, en realidad confiaba que ella elegiría el colchón más adecuado. Por pura curiosidad se arrimó cuando la vio sentarse en el borde del producto.

—¿Es de tu agrado? —le cuestionó.

—No siento que pueda rodar a gusto por este material. —confesó.

—¿Eh?

Ella se puso de pie y se dirigió a otro artículo, de igual modo se sentó y una sonrisa se le dibujó al instante.

—¡Este es el indicado! Es suave y por lo que veo, también es resistente.

—Sólo vamos a dor…

Ella levantó su mano para que él guardara silencio.

—No, tú sabes que no.

Sasuke entendió a qué se refería y sintió el ardor en sus orejas. Para complicar las cosas, esa voz familiar se escuchó detrás de su cuerpo y maldijo internamente.

—¡Sakura! ¡Sasuke! Jajaja ¡qué coincidencia!

Un joven rubio y enérgico apareció y junto a él se hallaba su esposa. Sakura se paró del colchón y les saludó, Sasuke dio un largo suspiro.

—Buenos días Sakura… Sasuke. —pronunció Hinata.

—Buenos días, es bueno verlos de nuevo. Es curioso que a pesar de que vivimos en la misma aldea nos veamos de vez en cuando. —dijo Sakura.

—Lo es, lo es… Y a todo esto —Naruto estiró los labios y arrugó la frente, asomó la cabeza y miró los colchones detrás de sus amigos—… Oh, parece que están muy ocupados buscando algo.

—Nuestra casa está lista, pero ahora debemos ocuparnos del interior. —respondió la kunoichi.

Hinata sonrió emocionada. Recordaba bien ese sentimiento tan cálido cuando miró su nuevo hogar por primera vez.

—Ah, entonces están buscando una… cama.

Naruto le clavó los ojos a su antiguo compañero de equipo, Sasuke evitó hacer contacto.

—Justamente eso, ¿y ustedes qué buscan?

—Una nueva base para la cama de Boruto. La que teníamos se… se rompió. —Hinata balbuceó.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?

El momento de la revancha de Sasuke llegó y dejó de esconder sus ojos para mirar directamente al rubio frente a él. Naruto se puso rojo delatándose y eso significó la victoria para el Uchiha. Continuaron en su duelo de miradas hasta que Sakura habló.

—¡Ah, es verdad! Sasuke, tenemos que comprar la cuna de Sarada.

El pelinegro dejó a un lado su batalla y volvió a su esposa.

—Bueno, les deseo mucha armonía en su nuevo hogar —manifestó Hinata—. Felicidades a ambos.

—Gracias Hinata. Cuando tengamos todo listo los invitaremos a nuestra casa para celebrar.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa, Sasuke movió sus labios diciéndole que ni se le ocurriera pararse allí.

(…)

Tras una larga estadía en la tienda departamental, finalmente terminaron con los pendientes para la casa. Si bien aún les faltaba comprar un montón de cosas, sobrevivirían por un tiempo con lo básico.

Cansado de todo el ajetreo, Sasuke por fin respiró con tranquilidad y salieron juntos hacia la casa de los Haruno. Sakura sonreía como jovencita enamorada y de vez en vez rozaba discretamente su mano con la de su esposo.

—¿Por qué las risitas? —preguntó él.

—Estoy feliz.

Sasuke sonrió, pero ella no lo vio.

—Volvamos pronto para llevarnos nuestras cosas. Los de la mueblería entregarán los artículos a más tardar después del medio día y alguien debe estar en la casa.

—Sí.

La despedida con los suegros fue demasiado exagerada para gusto de Sasuke. El padre de Sakura, el señor Kizashi, lo abrazó con fuerza y le agradeció por todos los buenos momentos vividos… Sasuke se preguntaba a qué momentos se refería.

Su suegra fue más tranquila y con una sencilla reverencia les deseó lo mejor en su nuevo inicio como familia. Por supuesto que despedirse de Sarada fue para ellos lo más difícil.

(…)

Sakura veía asombrada la estructura del edificio, era demasiado grande y bonito. Su imaginación volaba y en cada rincón de él podía visualizar situaciones familiares. Como ver a Sarada correr, jugar en el patio; o a Sasuke sentado en la sala como su padre, leyendo el periódico o simplemente tomando una siesta.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta.

—No la vayas a destruir.

Sakura borró su sonrisa y con severidad se dirigió a Sasuke.

—¿Qué insinúas?

Sasuke se mantuvo firme y pudo soportar la risa.

—Nada, solo es un consejo.

Entre acomodar los pocos muebles y el resto de sus pertenencias, la tarde se pasó y la noche trajo consigo un bello cielo limpio y estrellado.

Sasuke veía a través del cristal y recordaba su infancia, cuando en su inocencia no estaba consciente de la realidad de su clan y vivía sus días simplemente para jugar, probar los deliciosos platillos que preparaba su madre y querer ser como Itachi.

Sarada dormía en la cuna, justamente al lado de donde él estaba. Sasuke cerró la cortina y miró a su hija descansar, era una sensación extraña; si lo pensaba detenidamente, jamás imaginó que de verdad tendría descendencia y allí estaba su pequeña, fruto del amor que Sakura y él se tenían. No lo decía mucho, quizás lo mencionó solo dos veces pero él las amaba demasiado.

Sakura entró en la habitación secándose el cabello con una toalla y se mantuvo de pie frente a la cama.

—Terminé de bañarme…¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

Él se acercó y aún dudando de sus acciones al final terminó abrazándola. Ese gesto inesperado sorprendió demasiado a Sakura.

—S-Sasuke…

Su mano acariciaba constantemente la espalda de su amada y ella se estremecía bajo su tacto. Sakura estaba segura que nunca se podría cansar de ello.

—¿Quieres que estrenemos la cama?

Una repentina propuesta proveniente de su querido esposo hizo que la piel se le erizara completamente. Sakura tragó saliva y sintió el rubor en sus mejillas, se miraron por instantes y en pocos segundos sucedió lo inevitable, él le depositó un beso en los labios.

Al separarse, Sasuke se acostó y ella lo miró cautivada, no obstante su mágico sueño de hadas se vino abajo cuando lo oyó roncar.

—¿Sa-Sasuke?

Él respiraba fuertemente y no reaccionaba.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Lo de estrenar significaba dormir?

Sakura hizo un puchero y se sentó sobre el colchón abrazándose. Luego dio un suspiro corto y vacío.

—Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Una risita extraña y después de eso, un brazo que la rodeó desde atrás. Sintió calidez en su espalda y una respiración muy cerca de su oreja.

—Era una broma.

—¿Uh? ¿Fingiste dormir? Espera… ¿Tú desde cuándo haces bromas?

Sin dar paso a más interrogantes, Sasuke la besó y ella terminó rindiéndose a sus encantos. Ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma con ternura y sin preocupación a sus más profundos deseos.

No supo en qué momento tras su romántica experiencia, Sakura se quedó dormida. Él había permanecido mirando el techo de la habitación y al voltear la encontró perdida en sus sueños.

Pasó su mano por su rostro y retiró un mechón de cabello que le cubría la marca en su frente. Acarició delicadamente el símbolo de esta y recordó lo fuerte que se había vuelto su esposa. Ella no era una mujer débil, eso lo tenía más que claro.

Entre sus ocurrencias de momento Sasuke llegó a la conclusión de que sus padres la aceptarían sin protestar. A su parecer, Sakura le hubiese agradado mucho a la señora Mikoto.

Por un lado su hija dormía cómodamente y por el otro, ella… su mujer.

Sasuke era consciente de su realidad: Ya no estaba solo, las tenía a ellas que eran su familia.

Eran su todo.

* * *

 **Este pequeño capítulo extra lo publico en agradecimiento a todo el apoyo que el fanfiction ha recibido desde que lo compartí en esta plataforma en el 2017. Puesto que se trata de mi primera historia, reconozco que tiene muchos errores, pero aprecio profundamente que a pesar de ello le entregaron mucho cariño.**

 **De todo corazón, gracias.**

* * *

 _-Capítulo extra publicado en julio de 2019-_


End file.
